To Serve and Protect
by Yanagi-wa
Summary: Joey has been undercover since he graduated highschool at the age of eighteen. Does he get to relax after his last assignment, of course not he winds up protecting Seto Kaiba from a stalker. Violence, abuse, yaoi. JoeySeto
1. Default Chapter

To Serve and Protect

I'm not sure how to explain where this fits in. One; its alternate universe, please reread that, I repeat Alternate Universe.

All characters have graduated from high school.

Seto Kaiba is 23; Mokuba is 18; Joey Wheeler is 22; Mai Valentine is 25 Other characters are in this age range.

To Serve and Protect

Joey gritted his teeth. This was going to be the worst time of his life. He was going to prison; in America no less. 'God help me now.', he thought.

"OK All the arrangements are made. You'll be transferred with regular prisoners. Your contacts in America will be prisoners, too. A trustee so it should be pretty secure. Just be careful."

"Yeah. Don't bend over in the showers. Better get me cuffed before the pickup team gets here."

Joey shuffled down the hall. It was hard to walk in transport chains; his hands were secured in cuffs attached to a belly chain, a drop chain fell to his feet which were shackled together, the chain only 20 inches long. He kept his head down, hiding his eyes behind his bangs. He kept his eyes moving, always moving. If anything, he was over cautious, but he hadn't been under cover for almost four years without learning to watch his back himself.

The walk was not going well. The two idiots who were escorting him had never escorted a chained prisoner before. Japan had an odd attitude; when you were caught, you gave up more or less. Prisoners could be and were abused to an extent that would have American Civil libertarians screaming, but prisoners were more subdued because of it. So they were hurrying him too much and letting him trip.

"Hey gimme a break here. Yuh see I can't walk so why yuh tryin' t' jerk my chain, punk. Slow down. We ain't gonna miss th' plane, they gotta hold it." Joey snarled in his worst dock side accent.

In answer he got a punch in the kidney. Dropping to his knees he made it look worse than it was just to piss them off.

"Seto, did you see that? That cop punched that man in the side. Do something." Mokuba was indignant. He hated seeing anyone or anything abused. "Make them stop"

"Mokuba, Hush. The man is obviously a dangerous prisoner. Why would they chain him up otherwise?" Seto looked at the kneeling man. That hair, profile; Wheeler! "What the hell?"

Joey swore softly, if Kaiba called him Wheeler he was fucked big time. "Fuck ya. Ya can't treat Jounochi Katsuya dat way. I'll get ya." Joey looked Seto Kaiba in the eyes; the look froze Kaiba. Whatever he was going to say died on his lips.

"Come away, Mokuba He doesn't want our help. Whatever Wheeler has gotten himself into it's beyond me. That stupid mutt has finally thrown his life away. Come on I said. Now." Seto was surprised at how upset he was. Joey obviously didn't want his help no matter how badly he needed it and Seto wasn't about to try forcing his help on someone he hadn't seen in nearly three years.

Joey gritted his teeth; he couldn't believe how painful it was to see Kaiba turn his back. They didn't get along, never had but they had finally respected each other.

As Kaiba turned his back Joey lunged to his feet, the guards skittered back. "Ya chickens, I never . . . " Mokuba got in one of the guard's faces. "Damnit you can't treat a man like some dog. That's not right. Stop it." Mokuba turned to help Joey. "I don't need help from some rich kid Hands off!" Mokuba stared at Joey for a second, then paled. "What? Ya never see a con in chains b'fore. Take a hike." Mokuba blinked then turned his back and ran "Big brother wait for me"

Joey breathed a sigh of relief; he'd hated to turn Mokuba away like that but at this point a slip of any sort could cost him his life. He couldn't afford to get soft now. After years undercover he had lots of practice covering up.

First, Hirutani. That was how he'd gotten into this mess in the first place. He'd gon to the block office when his dad had thrown him out for the umpteenth time. The Captain was a good guy. He'd even taken Joey home a few times like this night.

Flash back

"Was'sa madda', Watsuki-sama? Bad night all 'round, huh." Joey sipped his tea and grimaced at the officer across the desk.

"It's that punk hood, Hirutani and his gang again. They beat up an old man nearly killed him all for his annuity check. But he had it electronically deposited so they didn't get anything." The Captain shook his head "We've tried to get someone in that gang three times, but they always blow their cover. We get some young looking guy just out of the academy and first thing the stupid fool does is try to play tough guy and get jumped in, they don't even make it to the lowest level. It's a waste."

"Huritani? He's still on the outside? Wow! He musta smartened up since I ran with him. I figured he woulda been in prison by now or even dead." Joey shook his head in wonder.

"You used to run with the Rintama Mako's? When was that?"

"When I was in middle school. I got in some trouble. But the judge gave me a big break. He got me transferred to Domino High and I got in with a good crowd, started playing Duel Monsters and kept my nose clean. You could look me up, I guess. Look for Katsuya the Fist" Joey grimaced, Captain Watsuki-san was going to be disappointed in him now and Joey didn't like that.

"Joey! I know you have been trying to decide what to do with the rest of your life. How would you feel about being a police officer?" Watsuki-san looked hopeful

"I can't! I gotta' record. Not much, but enough to keep me off the force. Look it up yourself." Joey thought about being a cop. It was long hours; but the pay was decent and he liked the thought of doing good instead of spending his life drifting from one dead end job to another.

Captain Watsuki tapped at the keyboard of his computer then came back to Joey.

"I looked up your record. It's not good but there's nothing there that would keep you out of the special division. They deal with gangs and yakuza so they make exceptions that other departments wouldn't. Would you mind if I put your name up for consideration? Since you have a history with Hirutani I think you might have an in we can use."

"Go ahead. Put me up. I don't care. If I can do some good, I'd like that." Joey didn't realize what he had done to himself until much later.

end

Finally turned over to the American escort, Joey settled down to sleep.

"Comfortable, Mr. Katsuya? I hope so, because I'm not going to mess with you. You do what I say when I say and we won't have any problems. You don't want problems, do you?"

The American, named Jessup, reached out to grip Joey's arm. Joey dodged without even thinking. He was used to the Japanese guards habit of enforcing commands with a slap.

"Hey! We don't hit unless you start it, then we'll finish it. But you don't seem like the stupid sort. I'm going to hold your arm so you don't trip on the ramp. Relax."

"Hn. 'K. Not used to American. And my name Jounochi. Not Katsuya. That given; only friend call that." Joey's spoke much better English than that but he wasn't going to admit it. If they thought his English was bad they were more likely to talk around him, and when he got to America he would be around Yakuza who wouldn't expect a mid level knee breaker to know English.

That was what he was going to America for. Drugs were coming into Japan from yakuza in America. One of the biggest lords over there was in prison in California, so Joey was being inserted to see if he couldn't wangle his way into the gang and figure out how he was running a drug ring from prison.

"Seto, that was Joey. Why didn't you do something? I don't understand. He was doing so well. He had a place in the Graphic Arts School and everything. What went wrong?" Mokuba had always liked Joey. Even though he knew Seto found him annoying.

"I don't know. He probably didn't have the money to pay his tuition. He went back to the streets; down in the gutter he crawled out of and wound up on the wrong side of something. I'd have helped him but he warned me off with a glare that rivaled my own. He's not worth your worry." But he was. Seto wondered what had happened. Joey wasn't the type to get in serious trouble. Fist fights and petty vandalism was his speed. "Come on. I can't waste time worrying over that stupid mutt I've got more important things to do"

Mokuba gave Seto a dirty look. He was old enough now to give Seto a run for his money in stubbornness but he also knew when to go out on his own and this was it. He decided to see what he could do on his own. "Seto did you get that file implanted like they asked you. What was in it?"

"Mokuba I have no idea. They needed a file inserted into their data base without traces of tampering. I do stuff like this for the police every now and then but I don't read the damn things I don't need to know what's in them." Seto turned to his brother, "I'm sorry Mokuba I"m tired and I've got a headache. Their monitors flicker so much it's a wonder the clerks get anything done. Let's go home, forget about Wheeler and have dinner early so we can play a video game. How's that?"

"OK big Bro' I could go for a few rounds of SWAT." Mokuba looked hopeful. He'd graduated from high school just this last semester and he was going on to college so he wanted to spend as much time as he could with Seto. He would be living at school next year and they would be apart for the first time in their lives.

"SWAT? How did I know that was what you'd want to play. You and your shoot 'em ups."Seto pulled a lock of Mokuba's ever unruly hair.

Joey, true to his word, slept most of the way to California. They had to make a change at some airport in New Jersey and again some place in Michigan, both times the guards had been careful of him. He couldn't believe how they treated him, he hoped no one had informed them of his real status. It could be disastrous."You not hit. You hold not to trip. Why? Criminal I."

"Shit kid, you can't be much older than my son. You aren't giving me a hard time or smart mouth. I got nothin' against you, so why start something when it's not necessary? That's the way we do stuff here in the States. Keep your nose clean, stay out of trouble, and you won't get trouble back. Understand? And brush up on your English, will you."

This next part is going to be just bits and pieces showing how Joey and Seto each spend the next six months

Joey backed into a corner. He hated the showers. Every creep in the place wanted to make him a 'girl friend', he wasn't bending over for anyone. One; it was rape,; two he wasn't interested. He had a job to do and he was going to do it. He'd make plenty of sacrifices for this job but that wasn't one of them.

"Come on, pretty boy. Just give it up. I'll be good to you. It won't hurt, I swear."

Joey swore at the man in Japanese, he forgot his english when he got mad enough. "Shimata, kuso. Konoyaru, don't touch me. I'm not going to bend over for you or anyone else."

The bigger man just shrugged, made a motion with his hand like 'come here', then smiled in a not very nice way that made Joey snarl.

"Ok, sweetie pie. If you want it the hard way, I guess I'll have to share you once or twice."

"Omae aho ya de yo, I don't think so. You'll have to work me over pretty good just to get me down and by then the guards will be here. I'd rather spend time in the hole than have you for a 'daddy'."

The two other men that were trying to flank Joey found out that a small, quick, Japanese street fighter was plenty tough enough to hold them off.

Joey kicked one on the side of the knee, breaking it and leaving the man writhing and screaming on the floor. The other managed to get hold of Joey and slice him across the back with a shank which Joey took away from him and threw out the shower room door. The quick snatch-flip was followed by a return blow that took him across the throat, leaving him gagging next to his fellow.

"Ok, smart guy, you wanna play tough now that your friends are out of commission. Ya? Baka, you work for me now."

The guards stopped any further conversation by rushing in and jumping on Joey's adversary, slamming him to the floor and cuffing him. They started to rough house Joey, but when they saw the blood running down his buttock and thigh he wound up flat on his belly on a nearby bench, with a medic putting pressure on the three-inch cut just under his floating rib.

"Easy there. That hurts." Joey sighed in disgust. He wasn't going to find out anything for a while.

"You know you're going straight into solitary."

"Yeah. It's not fair." Joey didn't believe in fairness anymore. Only in games did you get fair.

"No, it's not, but it's good. You'll be out of the population while that heals."

Joey banged his head against the wall just for something to do besides wish he had something to do. He hated solitary, nothing to look at but four walls, nothing to do but think and he was tired of examining his life. Analyzing all the information he had gathered wasn't getting him anywhere. The Yakuza lord here wasn't the top dog. He was somewhere else. He knew he'd be transferred as soon as someone figured out where to send him.

"Jounochi, you're being transferred to Georgia. Good luck kid, try to stay out of trouble. Lift weights, get on a chain gang, further your education. You paying attention?" The guard efficiently shackled Joey and lead him out to the waiting van.

"Seto, I'm going to the Mall. Do you need anything? I'll bring back some ice-cream. What flavor do you want?" Mokuba stuck his head around the door frame.

Seto put his pen down and stretched. "I think I'll go with you. I'm tired of all this paper work. Since you will be going off to Tokyo soon, I'd like to spend time with you. This stuff will wait."

Mokuba whooped like a kid half his age. Seto had been spending more time with him lately. He seemed to have relaxed, he wasn't quite so driven anymore.

Seto enjoyed his mall crawl with Mokuba; they ate ice cream and junk food and just in general did what two young men would do at a mall.

Joey was hot, tired, sweaty and dirty. His ankles ached, his back was sore and he had blistered his hands. The weight lifting callouses hadn't protected them from the friction of using a scythe. He was mowing a road side with an old fashioned "grim reaper" scythe. He was wearing leg irons and they were taking all the skin off.

Some American television station was filming a documentary and making a real nuisance of themselves. Joey did his best to stay out of the line of fire but he caught one persistent pest filming him so he gave him a cold glare and then ignored him.

"Mokuba, come on I've got tickets to Madam Bouvier. You've been wanting to see this damn thing for three weeks. If we're late, they won't seat us." Mokuba hugged Seto quickly then blushed a little.

"Thanks Big Bro' I know you don't like the theater so it makes this really special. I don't know what you have against being in public all of a sudden"

Seto just shrugged, "You know I've never liked crowds. This thing is so popular that the crowds are crippling. Now hurry up or we really will be late"

Joey sat with his back to a wall and tried to watch the movie. It was hot and humid here in Georgia and all he really wanted to do was find somewhere cool and be as still as possible.

He hurt all over. All that mowing had used muscles he wasn't use to using in ways they weren't accustomed to being used. He was supposed to be watching the five Japanese convicts here in the work farm but he knew that only two of them could be the Yakuza. Three had been eliminated in his mind they were Americans which ruled them out automatically. He didn't understand why the American authorities had even considered them.

The other two, however, were a different kettle of fish altogether. They were old school Yakuza and tough as nails. They kept to themselves not even talking to the other Japanese prisoners. They only talked to their lawyers.

Every conversation was recorded and examined, dissected, analyzed to bits and no one could figure out how they were passing instructions. It was impossible, they only talked about family and acquaintances and legal maneuvering. And duel monsters.

That last left Joey with a crawly feeling somehow.

"Seto, are the new cards released yet?"

Mokuba nearly danced in his eagerness. He wanted to use the new cards but he couldn't until they were officially released.

"Yes, they were just released this morning. Go ahead and use them, Brat." Seto smiled at Mokuba, he'd turned into quite a duelist and he enjoyed watching him regularly beat opponents like Underwood and Raptor.

"When I get to college, I'm going to go find the nearest hall right away. I'm really getting good arn't I Seto."

"Yes you are, but if your grades drop, I'll make sure you don't have access to one single card. You understand me?"

Seto tryed to look stern and only managed to look big brotherly.

"Ok, Seto. I knew you were going to say that. Do you really think I'll slack off my studies , even for Duel Monsters."

Seto shook his head. Getting in between Mokuba and something he wanted to know was like getting between a junkie and his next fix.

"Damn it, I need a new contact. That last one got himself shanked."

Joey eyed the Warden in disgust, he was getting tired of the whole job. He knew that information was geing passed, they knew it, but no one could figure out how.

"Look Katsuya . . . "

"Jounuchi. How many times do I havta say it?"

"Joey . . . we've analyzed and reanalyzed every tape we have. We know they're passing intel, we just can't figure it out. They don't even speak in Japanese. We're stumped."

Joey lit a cigarette and drew in a lung full of smoke. He sat so still, other than the motion of the tip of the cigarette he'd left in his mouth, that the warden started worrying.

"Look. . . " Joey just looked up at the warden, the nearly inhuman look in his eyes shut the man up.

Finally Joey just grunted, stood up, and headed for the door. "I'm in solitary again. You decide why. I want to listen to every one of those tapes myself. Maybe I'll find something you can't."

Mokuba looked at the room he would be occupying in his dorm. It was a complete suite all to himself. He'd never heard of such a thing but he was glad that he didn't have to have a roommate. He'd never had to share sleeping space with anyone before and he wasn't sure he'd be able to sleep with someone else in the room with him.

Seto smirked to himself. The amount of money he'd spent on remodeling the suite was well worth it. Mokuba's sigh of relief when he'd seen the arrangements, made it obvious that he'd been dreading having a roommate.

Seto was hating the thought of being separated from his brother more and more every day. The only up side to Mokuba's desire to start early was that he would be out of the line of fire if the 'letter man' decided to carry out any of his threats.

Joey sat in the computer lab, with a pair of head phones on, listening to the tapes. Something wasn't right about the conversations but he wasn't quite sure exactly what. They talked about family a lot but he knew that three of the people they talked about didn't exist.

"Something . . . something . . . but what the hell is it?"

Joey pressed the phone to his ear and then started writing. When he was through, he had a page that looked suspiciously like a spread sheet.

Gotcha'. Using Duel Monster cards to communicate financial information. Who'd a thunk it?"

When he told the FBI analyst how they were doing it the man nearly spit his coffee.

"Hey Jap-boy, ya know karate, judo, any of that martial arts crap? Wanna' fight me?"

Joey eyed his tormentor in disgust, this happened regularly. Every new group that came in had one fool who just had to try the Jap. "K'sama! I'll break your face. Don't you call me Jap again." Another thirty days in solitary Damn. "You'll get beat down"

"Hey! Break it up. No picking on the little guy. He's like dynamite, big bang in a small package. You, come with me, the Warden want's to see you."

Joey eyed the new guard for a moment. He looked familiar.

"Well, look at the tough guy. I never would have thought it of you. How the hell did you wind up here?" Bandit Keith Howard eyed Joey. "What kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into to wind up in prison in America? Baka!"

Joey kept his mouth shut. He was just about used up and he knew it. He'd gotten as much information as he was going to get and he just wanted out.

"Well, young man. This is agent Howard; he'll be debriefing you. You'll be transferred immediately to a halfway house in Atlanta. I hear you two know each other from a while back. Good luck, Mr. Katsuya."

Joey just rolled his eyes. For almost six months he'd been trying to get Americans to understand that Katsuya was his given name.

"How soon can I leave? I'd like to make my reports as quickly as possible and go home. I'd like to thank you for all the help you've given me. Good-by"

Keith swore softly as he lead Joey into the hall."Shimata! K'uso! Jounochi, you're the mole? Son-of-a-bitch. You've got some big brass ones."

Joey snarled, "Shut up. Someone hears you, I'm toast before I get out of here. Want to get me shanked again?"

"Dosn't make much difference, but if you're so worried about it, ok." Keith took Joey by the arm and dragged him down a hall and straight to processing. "Here, cuff him. I'm taking him to Atlanta. It seems that our little Jap is a bigger fish than we thought."

Joey didn't even move while they cuffed him, the weight of the chains didn't bother him now. After four months on a chain gang spying on a Yakuza lord who had managed to hide himself in the wilds of Georgia on a notorious work farm, he was used to them.

"Seto which suit should I get? I like the blue, but the gray is more dignified?" Mokuba fingered the sleeve of the blue suit doubtfully.

"Buy them both. We can afford it," Seto smiled at Mokuba, he had the oddest habit of trying to save money on the stupidest things. "If you decide you don't like one or the other just send it back."

"Can we go for beef pot? I could really go for a good pot of Kobe beef. There is an antique restaurant down the block. Let's go there. I'm really hungry." Mokuba turned to the hovering clerk, "I'll take both suits. All three shirts and the pearl grey tie, that dark blue one too. Have them delivered. Ok?"

Agent Howard leaned back in his chair. "Damn, Wheeler. You'd think you were the Terminator the way those guys look at you. What have you been doing to get such a rep'?"

"You want the long story or the short one." Joey opened a pack of cigarets and lit one. After taking a drag. He grimaced at Keith. "Gang busting mostly. I broke Hirutani's Rintama Mako's up. Got him up for life. Then I infiltrated that Yakuza gang that was smuggling guns into Domino. That was a hell of a mess. I wound up having to really break some poor fool's knee cap. He'll recover, in fact probably has by now, but it was either that or get my brains blown all over the wall, so the poor sap got hurt. But in a way, he brought it on himself. If you can't run with the big dogs, stay on the porch.

"That's how I got this." Joey held up the little finger of his left hand. "Boss is just as progressive as hell. Don't believe in cutting off a finger, but this tattoo is just as effective and a hell of a lot less messy."

Keith eyed the red line tattooed around Joey's finger. "I wondered about that. You've been a busy little bee, haven't you? How long have you been undercover?"

"Almost four years. And I'm sick of it. I just want to go home to Japan and slack for a while. I may have to come back to testify, but I hope not. I'm going to buy myself the fastest bike I can find and spend a while relaxing by riding the twistiest roads in Japan and camping out until I blow the stink of three different prisons off me.

"Keith. It's not like I don't like your company or nothin' but can I get outta' here now?"

"Sure, Joey, as soon as we get you debriefed we'll put ya on a plain to Japan. Couple a' days at the most."

Joey just grunted and lit another cigarette.

"Howard, when can I get outta here? I've been debriefing for three days now and I"m gettin' restless. And I"m outta cigarettes again."

Keith looked at Joey and shuddered slightly. He'd known the kid for more than five years and knew he was tough, but his time under cover had hardened him in a way that was not good. He was more muscular that he seemed and he'd collected some scars that no twenty-three-year-old should have.

Looking at Joey clothed, all you could see was a young man in the prime of life, slender and graceful; with muscular shoulders and a flat abdomen. His arms and legs were well muscled, but he wasn't bulky like a body builder, he was built more like a gymnast or a dancer.

But seeing him now, in nothing but boxers and a snarl, he looked hard, all whipcord and raw hide. He had shackle callouses around wrists and ankles and a scar just under his left floating rib, over his kidney. He was strung way too tight and his ribs showed like he'd missed one too many meals.

"All you need is a little exercise. Why don't you come to the gym? I'm supposed to teach a course. You could be my subject. I'm always trying to use one of the students and it don't work. They're too inexperienced. Come on loosen up a little. You're safe here."

"So why don't I feel safe. I think I'll take ya up on that class. I could use some distraction"

Twenty minutes later Keith was reconsidering his offer. Joey had looked at the fresh faced American students and sneered. They were all young, earnest and intense; just the kind of Rookie that would annoy a tired, burnt out undercover like Joey. Another ten minutes of demonstrating self defense with Joey really had Keith regretting his offer. Joey was like an eel, every attempt by Keith to get the upper hand and show a move was evaded or negated.

"Well Joey, why don't you try letting me be the defender this time?"

"Damnit Keith, I'm sorry, but I knew this was a bad idea. I'm just too jumpy to be a good subject."

Joey backed away, he felt bad, but his reflexes just wouldn't let him be put down.

The students were all looking uncomfortable. They weren't used to seeing Agent Howard on the wrong end of an attack. And this scrawny looking guy was making him look bad.

After another half hour of struggling Joey snarled, "Just give up, Howard We're not going to get anywhere. I'm just fuckin' up your class."

One of the rookies piped up, "Please Agent Howard, after all, what real difference does this make? Once we get them cuffed, they're done anyway."

Keith just reached behind his back, took his handcuffs out of their pouch and showed them to Joey. He raised an eye brow and Joey put out his hands to be cuffed. "Behind your back, Wheeler." Joey turned and stood while Keith cuffed him.

Then he dropped, rolled, and came up with his hands in front of him. Keith grabbed for him and found a foot in his face. Joey missed his face by an inch. Keith jerked back and Joey used the force of his kick to spin completely around to bring his hands into play. The double fisted roundhouse slap would have taken Keith's head off if it had connected, but Joey wasn't playing for keeps. So, while Keith was still off balance, he dropped and unleashed a spin kick that swept Keith's feet out from under him and dumped him on his butt with a tooth jarring thump.

"Now do you see why this class is so important? Joey Wheeler is one of the best street fighters I've ever seen. He could beat most of the martial arts instructors here. He don't fight in any style and that's what makes him so dangerous. You can't predict what he's going to do next. You hope and pray you never meet someone as good as he is, because if you do, you either shoot to kill or you're toast." Turning to Joey he nodded as he took off the cuffs. "Thanks Joey, I think you've made my point for me."

"Good, I want to go home to Japan." Joey walked away, back to his room, where he sat smoking and wishing. He wanted to see Mai. The last time he'd seen her he had a fresh tattoo around his finger and she was mad as hell. She'd told him she didn't want to see him until he got over what ever juvenile stupidity he was indulging in. That had been almost 18 months ago. He'd wanted to tell her what he was doing but he knew she couldn't keep a secret to save her life, or his.

The analyst came to find him that afternoon asking how he knew they were using cards to pass intel.

"Because I used to be third in the world in Duel Monster cards. I know most of the cards still. The cards they're using are all older. The big tell was Red Eyes Black Dragon, that's my card. They said it had 1400 attack points. That's way wrong and got me thinking, so I started over and listened for the card game. All the attack and defense points were wrong. Any duelist worth his cards doesn't need to be told most cards. They'll ask if they don't know. So I wondered why they were telling attacks and defenses when they should know them. That's how they're passing intel.

"Look, go ask Keith Howard about it. He dueled me. He's not as good as me but he'll be able to get a start on it. As far as I can figure out the attack points are credits or prices and the defense points are debits or weights somehow the relatives are signaling which it is."

His return trip to Japan was eventful and long. He slept most of the way. He couldn't seem to catch up on sleep and heaven help the person who tried to wake him. He nearly took the head off the flight attendant when she bent over him to adjust his blanket. He spent the rest of the flight sleeping next to an Air Martial who had been warned about him. He just took Joey up to first class and stuck him in the corner next to the restroom, putting him out of the way where no one would bother him. Poor kid. He looks done in. I wonder how long he's been working

Please review. I'm a big whiner. If you don't review I never know if I'm doing good or not. There are a lot of readers and not many reviewers. Come on people help an author out.


	2. Chapter 2

To Serve and Protect 2

Joey leaned against the railing; he was so glad to be back in Japan. His Boss had assured him that he would soon have his Detectives' shield and be put on regular duties instead of undercover work. He was so tired of hiding and lying all he wanted was a regular assignment with a real partner and see Mai, if she'd have anything to do with him.

But for now, he was going to enjoy his leave. He had four years of overtime and vacation saved up and he'd been told he had to use at least half of it. The Police Psychologist had recommended he use all of it. He had planed to use six weeks at least. He needed the time to decompress and lose some bad habits, like punching people who walked up behind him.

Watching the crowd finally paled and Joey sat on the bench he'd been standing behind. He hooked his left heel on the bench and began to scratch his ankle, his shackle callouses were beginning to peal and it itched.

Joey lit a cigarette; he'd had to move, he couldn't relax with his back to the mall, it made his hackles rise. He'd spent four years making sure his back was protected and couldn't break the habit so soon.

Joey saw Seto walking in his direction and hoped he would pass by. He didn't feel like putting up with the scorn Seto was sure to dump on him. Their last meeting had been less than pleasant and Joey didn't want grief just now. He was to be disappointed

Seto was shopping with Mokuba and he was bored. He didn't shop, he went into very few stores but the ones he patronized knew exactly what he liked so all he did was walk in the door and point. Convenient and quick. Mokuba on the other hand would spend hours just wandering from store to store looking at everything and not buying much of anything. A process that Seto found baffling, but he wanted to spend all the time he could with his brother before Mokuba went off to school, so here he was bored and tired. If he hadn't had such a bad day at work, he would have been enjoying himself.

Joey flinched visibly.

"Hello, Mutt. Haven't seen you for a while. Have a nice vacation." Seto watched Joey stiffen.

"Yeah. Lots of fresh air, sunshine, exercise and good food. Really builds a guy up." Joey kept his eyes on the floor; smoked his cigarette and wished Seto would disappear in a puff of smoke. "Beat it Kaiba. I'm not in the mood for your mout' just now."

"Well, temper on the touchy side just now?"

"Yeah. Ya might say dat. Last time I saw ya I wasn't feeling any more sociable dan I am now. So take a hike."

Joey wasn't sure exactly why he was acting the way he was, but he really didn't want to be treated to the 'I'm disappointed' speech or the 'you're just trash' speech. He dug out his cigarettes and lit another one, shooting his cuffs to show several extra inches of arm. He pushed the offending sleeves up to just below his elbows. He wasn't used to wearing suit jackets but needed one to hide his service piece.

Seto blinked. Joey had callouses around both wrists. They showed up as a ring of rough, darker skin the edges were also red like they had blistered and never really healed. Seto wondered where they had come from.

Joey took a deep breath and caught the rags of his temper, noticing Seto's stare he snapped "What? I got dirt on my face or somthin' what are ya lookin at?" then he realized what Seto was staring at.

Losing his temper completely he stuck his wrist under Seto's nose and snarled "Take a good look. Stare all ya want. This is what ya get from wearing hand cuffs," He put his left foot on the bench and pulled up his pants leg. He didn't show the right one because he didn't want Seto to see his hold out. "An' leg irons. Wanna make something of it?"

Seto snapped back. "I'm sure you deserved it. I can't imagine what you thought you were doing. But if you'd . . . never mind. I didn't come here to start something. I just wanted to say . . . Hell, I give up . . . I don't know want I wanted. Mokie's here someplace and I think he'd like to see you. Don't let him see your wrists. And get rid of that damn cigarette. It'll hurt him. And we've got enough troubles without you adding more."

Seto gave Joey his CEO in a temper glare and got up.

Just then Mokuba darted up. He had always been quick and as he got older he hadn't slowed down any. Unfortunately he came up from behind and to one side of Joey. Joey's reaction was to grab Mokuba and launch a punch at his face. He managed to get it aimed over his shoulder but it scared all three of them. Seto grabbed Joey's arm, Mokuba ducked belatedly and Joey jerked his arm out of Seto's grasp. Turning around he snarled, "Don't touch me. Don't walk up behind me. Damnit!" Turning to Mokuba, who was wide eyed and white faced, he grumbled, "I'm really sorry, Mo' I didn't mean it. I mean I did, but not you . . . Shit!" Joey patted Mokuba on the shoulder and, pinning Seto with a nasty look, started to stalk away.

"Well Wheeler. I knew you were off. But throwing a punch at Mokuba?"

Joey turned around and pinned Seto with a cold, furious look.

"I wish it had been you. You're a prick. You have no idea what I've been through so don't judge me . . . Mo' I'm sorry. I been guardin' my back so long . . . Well, just . . . I'm sorry."

Mokuba shuddered, the sight of Joey's fist flashing by his face had scared him badly. But the panicky look on Joey's face made him realize that it had been a reflex, not personal.

"Joey, don't leave. You need help. Please let me help you. I . . . you're my friend, even if Seto doesn't like you much. You always came through for me when I needed you. I'd like to be there for you now."

"Aaaawww . . . shit. Mo' I don't need the kind of help you can give me. I just need time, rest, a little peace and quiet. I'm all jumpy. Just leave me alone. Ok?"

Joey made his escape to Mokuba's sorrowful look and Seto's relief. Seto spent the next hour explaining to Mokuba in exhaustive detail exactly why they couldn't help Joey. When he was done Mokuba just nodded and said, 'I know, Big Brother, but still . . . there's something here I don't understand. Joey was never bad, smart mouthed and cocky . . . street wise maybe, but not bad. What happened? He was never the one to start a fight, even though he'd finish one someone else started. I don't like it."

"Mokuba with the threats we've been getting, and one thing and another, I'm not in the mood to babysit Wheeler. He's a big boy. Let him take care of his own business and we'll take care of ours."

"I know Seto, but I'm going to be off to college soon and . . . well, I got a bad feeling about this and I wish you'd hire a security expert and a body guard instead of relying on Kaiba Corp. security. They aren't trained for this kind of thing."

Seto grumbled at Mokuba and swept away. He wasn't hiring a bunch of people he didn't know to do things he didn't want done. Mokuba looked after him for a second before he followed. He wondered what was up with Wheeler but he was more worried about Seto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joey eyed the motorcycle with pure unadulterated lust. He wanted it and he was going to have it. He could afford it. He hadn't spent any of his pay in, well – ever. He'd had it all deposited in accounts and had wisely hired a financial adviser to invest it all. He lived on whatever his cover had provided, which hadn't been that bad until this last time.

After paperwork and licensing, Joey was on the streets on a motorcycle that would have scared most people into fits. The Viper was powerful and sleek, he darted through traffic like it wasn't there and headed into the mountains. The twisting roads tried his skills and the bikes endurance to the maximum. He wound up in some dinky town in the mountains with dusk making the shadowed roads more than dangerous. He'd managed to survive four years undercover, he wasn't about to commit suicide by motorcycle now.

The inn he found was old-fashioned and he was greeted at the door by three bowing women, who took his helmet, unlatched his boots, and gave him slippers, all without stopping bowing and smiling. He wanted a bath in the worst way and asked if he could get one before dinner.

"Of course, Sir. We were about to suggest you have a nice long soak before you eat."

Joey sank down in the tub and relaxed, the water was so hot he had to sit very still so that he didn't feel like he was going to boil. It relaxed him like he hadn't been relaxed in years. He nearly fell asleep in it but just as he was about to do so one of the women came in to wash his back. He told her that he knew better than to get into a tub before washing, but she merely smiled, took the loofa out of her bucked and motioned for him to lean forward. She scrubbed him with ruthless efficiency and an gentile pat on the shoulder afterward

"You'll feel much better if you take a short nap before you dine. Those lay-me-downs aren't comfortable. I don't know why you young kids insist on riding them."

" 'cause they're fast."

"Ha! Silly. Fast doesn't have to be uncomfortable. But if you're happy, who am I to scorn it."

Joey grinned at the woman and stood up in the tub. She held the wrap up for him and turned her head away. She wouldn't have seen anything anyway, as the towel was between him and her, but it was polite. Joey thanked her and finished wrapping the towel around himself.

The dinner was good and the view better. He got to watch the sun set behind a mountain while he ate a variety of sushi served on a large platter. There was also some of the best tea he'd had in he couldn't remember when. His happy sigh made the server smile at him

"You're very tense. Have you had a bad day?"

"Bad. I'm not sure how long. I've . . . " Joey paused, then he remembered that he didn't have to hide what he'd been doing. "I've been undercover in America for a while and other places before that. I'm so tired I don't know what I'm doing half the time. I jump at everything and . . . I'm just a mess. I need this vacation in the worst way."

The lady smiled again and offered him more tea. He accepted the cup and rubbed his face. He suddenly wanted to talk, the lady looked like she wanted to listen so he wound up telling her everything and eventually he wound down. Sighing he realized that he'd drunk a bucket of tea and now needed the jakes.

"I'm sorry I talked your ear off. I shouldn't have told you all my troubles. I'm sure you have enough of your own. Excuse me. I need to . . . um . . ." Joey turned pink, but the lady just smiled and pointed. When Joey came back, she was gone and so was a lot of Joey's tension.

He went to his room and stripped off the yakuta he'd worn for supper, knelt on the side of the futon and decided to leave the window open. He didn't have to worry about anyone sneaking in on him. He slid into the bed and relaxed, falling asleep almost at once and only waking once in the night when the moon shone in on his face.

The next morning he had an American breakfast and mounted his motor, heading deeper into the mountains at speeds that would eventually kill him or get him arrested. They got him stopped at a road side kiosk, a provincial police station.

They set him down and told him to wait as they checked his credentials out. When the officer came back, he spent some time lecturing Joey on his responsibilities as an officer. Then he offered tea and just waited.

"Look, you don't understand. I got shoved through the academy so fast that most of the procedural classes didn't have time to stick. All they wanted was for me to graduate. I went undercover the night before graduation and I've been undercover ever since. I'm so burnt out that . . . well, I just don't care anymore."

"You'll get a fine next time and, if you continue on this course, you'll be fired and get jail time. Do you really want that?"

"I won't get fired. I might get put on suspension with pay. But in my situation they can't fire me for anything short of murder, and maybe not then. They'll make me go into therapy, but I'm planning to do that anyway. I . . . my fuse is so short that I'm dangerous to myself and others. You can't come up behind me unexpectedly and expect to walk away without getting hurt. And as for jail that's where I've been. My last assignment was to find a yakuza contact in prison in America. So I've served time in the toughest prisons around."

"Oh. My. I'm so very sorry. I thank you for your dedication." The officer stood up and bowed to Joey. "Please, more tea? Yes, well, I don't know what to say."

"Best not say anything. You'll just wind up with your foot in your mouth. Good tea."

"Thank you. I'm going to let you go with just a warning. Please consider this; there are other people on the road. If you want to speed, take it to a track. You may be able to control your vehicle but others could be frightened into having an accident."

Joey made a face. He hadn't thought about that. "It seems that I haven't thought things out very well. I'll take your advice to heart. I'm sorry I was so much trouble." Joey sipped on his tea and thought about what the man had said.

"Ahh. . . . No, no. You're young yet. You should be allowed to enjoy your life after all you've sacrificed for the law. Come, eat with us. There's plenty. Ah, sorry. I'm an old fool. My name is Suzuki." Officer Suzuki bowed to Joey who stood and bowed back.

"I'd be pleased to eat with you. Thank you. Please." Joey indicated that Officer Suzuki should lead the way.

Joey found that the Provincial Office didn't have a regular dinning room, the local officers took it in turns to provide lunch for the rest of the officers. He was led, not to a cold, sterile, institutional room, but to a nearby local inn. It was a beautiful 16th century building that had been in the officers family since it was built. He was met at the door by bowing women who helped him off with his boots and gave him slippers.

When they got him seated in a dining room on a comfortable gomden he took a moment to just breath deeply and relax. He wasn't too sure how he was going to handle a crowd, never mind a crowd of uniforms.

As the others came in and seated themselves around the table he found that it was going to be all right. He was seated in the best seat. The one that allowed the best view of the gardens. That put him with his back to the wall and no one on either side of him. As they passed bowls around Joey realized that coincidently all the dishes were his favorites. Soba noodles. Shrimp filled rice balls and tuna sushi. Pickled vegetables and genmacha tea.

He ate slowly and listened to the table talk, it was all about police business. Who was robbing who and what was going on in Tokyo, speeders and domestics and runaways. He perked up when he heard one of the officers mention Kaiba.

"His security should be shot instead of that poor woman. I never heard of such inefficiency."

Joey asked for details and was told about the assassination attempt on Kaiba Seto. It seems that there had been a rash of threats against him, not the usual nut case threatening to kill him for polluting young minds with monsters, or stalkers wanting his unmentionables. This was specific in what he considered the crimes against man and exactly what he was going to do about it.

This attempt had failed only because someone wasn't where they were supposed to be. The woman who'd taken the bullet intended for Seto had been in the wrong place at the wrong time and suffered for it.

"But how did she get there? No one should have been where she was. Where was security? What's his name? Um . . . that head of security. Oh, yeah Roland. Where was he?"

"There are several questions that need answering about the whole incident. And her medical bills must be costing a fortune."

Joey rubbed his forehead, he was starting to get a headache.

He can afford it. In fact it's probably coming out of pocket change. The man has more money than god."

"Yes, I'm sure that's true, but only one life and someone want's to take it away from him. He's in real trouble but he refuses to hire experienced security, take proper precautions or even talk about it. I don't understand."

Joey's headache suddenly throbbed into trolls trying to cut their way out of his skull with pickaxes. "Damnit. He's too proud to admit that he needs outside help. I bet he's even refusing to use a bullet proof car. Son of a bitch." Joey rubbed at his temple fretfully.

The Captain of the local station patted Joey gently on the arm. "I know its annoying but he'll learn. It's not as if he's your responsibility. You don't even know him."

"Sorry. Wrong on both counts. I know him. His brother is a friend of mine. If something happens to Seto Mokuba will be all alone. So, in a way, it is my responsibility. I owe Mokuba one."

Joey wiped his mouth on the warm towel he was brought, gathered up his things and left. Mounting his motorcycle, he headed reluctantly back for Tokyo, grumbling about stupid, stuck-up, head strong, idiots all the way.

When he got back to Tokyo, he threaded his way to Police HQ and into his bosses' office. After some argument he got what he wanted, complete details about what was going on with Seto and how uncooperative he was being. It was 'nonsense' and would go away on it's own. (Yeah, right!)

Joey took the file back to his boss and tossed it on the desk. "Ok Tanaka-san, what isn't in the file. I need a desk and a badge and all that stuff. I'm takin' over this case."

"You can't. You're not fit for duty yet. You . . . damnit, boy, don't shake your head at me. There's a leek in his department somewhere and we can't find it. You won't . . . "

Joey smirked at his boss, reached over and helped himself to a piece of hard candy from his dish, popping it into his mouth, Joey tucked it into his cheek.

"You've got until the candy is gone, then I go over your head. I'm serious about this. I'm a friend of his little brother. I may have an in that no one else has. Let me think. . ."

Tanaka-san sighed, he knew that look intimately. Joey had made up his mind and there would be no changing it. He wasn't sure which was more stubborn, a mule or Joey. He was sure which was more vocal. He waited for the nagging to start and was surprised when Joey just sat there sucking on his candy and waiting for him to make up his mind. Finally he couldn't stand it anymore and told Joey he had the go ahead.

"What do you need? You're going undercover again, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I need an excuse to call on Seto for a job. He'll give me one if Mokuba asks him to. I just don't know . . . hmm . . . My phoney record still in the computer? If it is, just add a parole on it. That'll give me the excuse that I have to have a job or go back to jail. Mokuba will nag Seto into hiring me. I can force the issue enough to get myself into security, as a muscle if nothing else. Seto isn't too particular about the pedigree of his people as long as they are loyal to him. And I can guarantee my loyalty to him."

The Captain blinked at Joey, it never failed to amaze him, the facility Joey had for making complicated plans in seconds. And carrying them out successfully. It was a little scary.

"Ok. Here's what I need you to do. Call Kaiba Mokuba, ask him if he knows me. Then tell him that I'm violating my parole, I need a job and can't get one. Tell him that this is my last chance. Pour it on thick. If you tell him you think I'm a good man who just had a run of bad luck and can't seem to find my feet, he'll jump all over it. Make sure he knows that I'm good with a gun and my fists. If you can work it in, try to suggest you think I'd be good in security. If you can't, I'll figure something out."

Tanaka-san actually took notes. He didn't want to take any chances of missing anything that might help Joey. He made the call and Mokuba agreed to come down to the Jail to at least speak to Joey. When Tanaka-san found out how long it would take him to get to the station, he looked at Joey and nodded. Joey mouthed "Seto? Find out if he's coming." so he asked about that and was told that Seto would come.

Joey mumbled, "Damn. I didn't want that. I was hoping that Mokuba would get me out and dump me on him. Now I have to convince that hard ass too." He sighed and ran a hand through his bangs "Oh well, in for a penny in for a pound."

He nearly stumbled to his feet. He didn't want to do this, but he couldn't let Mokuba be without a family, besides, it was his job. He was the only one likely to get on Seto's security team at this point and if there was a leak, it had to be found fast. So, he was back undercover wether he liked it or not; ready or not. I'm just so tired

"Ok Boss, let's get this hooked up and running before the suckers get here."

Tanaka escorted Joey to the lockup and got paperwork started. Most of the officers in the jail had never seen Joey and didn't know him from Adam, so Tanaka stayed by him until the paperwork was done and saw him to a cell himself. When he locked the door, he looked through the window at Joey. He was standing in the middle of the cell with his shoulders slumped, looking tired and forlorn. This was going to be his last job Tanaka vowed, no matter how much they needed him.

Seto waited in the interview room while an officer went to get Wheeler. Mokuba's panicky call had caught him in an odd mood. The attempt on his life had angered him and he'd told both Roland and Patrick that he wasn't putting up with any more ineptness on their parts. Then he'd gotten the call and had made up his mind that they would either protect him or loose their jobs. So here he sat waiting for Joey Wheeler. I've lost my mind

Joey staggered in, shoved from behind by the guard who'd fetched him. He dumped himself into a chair and waited as the guard jerked his hands onto the table and fastened a lock into the ring in the chain between his wrists and the ring on the end of the chain bolted to the table. Seto flinched. Joey snarled wearily.

"Well Wheeler, what the hell is it with you? You can't get a job because you've got a bad attitude. If you snarl at prospective employers like that, no wonder."

Joey gave up before he even started, Kaiba was in one of his moods and it wasn't going to do any good to appeal to his charitable feelings, he didn't have any. And, in this mood, he was probably going to want to watch as guards put him on the buss to lock up.

"Damnit, Kaiba. I just give up. Get the fuck out. I'll manage some other way. You wouldn't give me spit if I was dying of thirst."

Seto started to leave but looking over his shoulder at Joey's dejected attitude he suddenly felt something twist in his chest. Joey was so – exhausted looking, like he'd been beaten down so much that he couldn't see any way up again.

'Ok . . . I'll tell you what. I'll give you a job on Kaiba Corp. Security. That means that you'll be scanning security badges ten hours a day, five days a week. If you're sick you need a doctors excuse. Lateness will not be tolerated and don't show up drunk or drugged out. If you manage to pass your thirty days probation, maybe you can move up. But this is all the chance you get. Don't screw it up."

Seto watched Joey as he straightened up, bit his lip and then nodded.

"Thanks, Kaiba. I owe you one. You won't regret it."

"See that I don't. Now come on. I'll pay whatever it is that needs to be payed. Umm . . . how do I get you out of here?"

Joey realized that Seto had never had to deal directly with something like this before. So he told him to bang on the door and get the officer to take him to processing until he could arrange for bail or whatever was necessary.

"You don't know?"

"No, depends on what they charged me with . . . if anything. They may just have me on a watch and wait."

So Seto banged on the door and called the guard, who told him that Joey was on a hold, so there weren't any real charges yet. He grabbed Joey, unlocked the chain and hauled him to the door, telling him that he was taking him to processing so that Kaiba-sama didn't have to wait for him once he'd gotten custody. Joey stumbled once, then got his feet under him and let the officer drag him away.

As they went down the hall Joey listened as the man filled him in on his cover. Tanaka-san had arranged for a judge to insist that if Joey was going to be released, he had to go into Seto's personal custody. Joey bit his lip until it hurt, Seto was going to have a fit. But that meant that he had to be on Seto's personal security team or go back to 'prison', it was going to work.

Seto went to the desk and talked to the Sargent who told him he had to see a judge before he could take Wheeler with him. After speaking with the judge, signing papers and posting bond, Seto went to holding and asked for Joey.

"Yeah, yakuza punk. Got him right here. Holding cell 4. He's a lucky man. Kept his finger, but that tattoo marks him as Crane clan. Look, I'm minding your business with a vengeance but his kind is nothing but trouble. Quick tempered, bad mannered and good fighters. You want a knee breaker, he's your man; you want someone who will do his job with a minimum of problems, get someone else."

Seto stood for a moment his head reeling 'yakuza'? What the hell had Mokuba gotten him into? He'd promised Mokuba he'd do his best for Joey and that meant getting him a job and keeping him out of trouble. So here he was, with a convict in his personal custody. Damn!

Joey was sitting in the holding cell with three other men. He was on one side of the cell and the other men were on the other, looking a lot worse for wear. Joey wasn't going to put up with any shit from anyone and when the men had started bullying him, he'd reacted just like he would have in prison. So three men were now nursing black eyes and bruised ribs and he was nursing bruised knuckles with his hands cuffed behind his back.

"How the hell is he supposed to defend himself with his hands behind his back? What is wrong with you people?" Seto was furious, Joey might not be his pick for pacifist of the year, but he had the right to defend himself from attacks.

"Hey, Seto. Just get me out of here. Bawl them out later. . . please."

The open pleading in Joey's eyes shut him up with a grunt. The officer didn't take any shit either, he bent Joey over by grabbing the hair at the back of his head and pulling until Joey relented and bent over so that his cuffs could be unlocked. He stood up rubbing his wrists, the guard had fastened them too tight.

"Lets get outta here. I'm . . "

"Wheeler. Damnit, . . yakuza? What the hell were you thinking?"

Joey eyed Seto then, "Look I'm tired, hungry, and filthy. If you want a conversation just . . . not now. Ok? I'll . . . this is such a bad idea. I don't know what the hell I'm thinking."

"Shut up Wheeler. You're going to say something you don't mean in a second. I promised Mokuba that I'd see to it that you got a chance. You're now in my custody. And I don't know what the hell you're thinking either. So why don't both of us just shut up.

"Ok."

Joey was so tired of all the omissions, evasions, and outright lies necessary, that he couldn't think straight. He'd have to come up with a filled out story soon, but he just couldn't right now. He'd been looking so forward to time off and here he was back in the same old mess again. He wanted to sit down and cry. But yakuza don't cry. Neither do men. But the little boy in my soul wants to break down and sob.

They got into the waiting car. Joey sat on the jump seat and slumped over, huddling against the back of the driver's seat, trying to just not think for a while. He felt like he'd been dragged through a rice harvester sideways.

"You said you were hungry. How hungry? We can drive through somewhere or go in. I have a table at a nearby sushi place. We could go there."

Joey raised his head and gave Seto a grateful look. He was starved, he couldn't seem to get enough to eat. He wanted tea, he wanted a bath, clean clothes and a soft bed. The bath and clothes were coming he knew, but the bed? He'd probably end up sleeping in an alley until he could find digs of his own.

"I could eat a whole tuna I swear. But, . . . um . . . I . . ."

"Don't have any money? I figured as much. You know the judge put you in my custody? Well to me that means not out of my sight. You'll have to move in with me. I'll send for your stuff."

"Oh damn, my bike. Shit. Seto let me borrow your phone. I need to get my motor out of the . . . crap."

"Wheeler. Is there a complete thought in there somewhere? If you're worried about your motorcycle, don't be. I made arrangements with a man from my personal garage to go get it. Look, if you payed for it with dirty money, you need to get rid of it soon. I don't want trouble over a motorcycle."

Joey sighed. He knew Seto was going to be pissy about it, but that motorcycle meant a lot to him and he wasn't going to give it up, period.

"Seto, I payed for that with clean money. I'm not lettin' go of it. I'll sacrifice a lot for . . . well, just . . . I'm not. So drop it. We eating or what?"

"Eating. If you really payed for that with clean money, I'll shut up about it. But you better not be lying to me. I won't tolerate it. What about clothes? Where are they? I'll send for whatever you own. I don't want you returning to some dump in a bad neighborhood."

"All my clothes are in the bags on my bike. Unless someone cleaned me out again. Look, Seto, I'll have to go to the Y, or some capsule hotel, I don't have a place yet. I . . . I'm pretty much broke."

Seto eyed Joey with distaste, sighed, and made up his mind. He just knew he was going to regret this. Having Joey live with him was going to be an exercise in patience and he didn't have much. He just hoped Wheeler didn't try it overly much or he was going to snap.

"You'll be living with me. I intend to keep my word to Mokuba and keep you out of trouble, help you find a better way and . . . all that crap."

"Thanks so much. I'll take a rain check . . . what." Joey knew he was cutting off his nose to spite his face. If Seto was willing to let him live with him that was good. He wouldn't need an excuse to be with him. But somehow he just couldn't shut up.

"Wheeler, if you think I'm going to sign for you and then let you wander around without money, you're dumber than I thought. I'm responsible for your behavior and I intend to see that you act in a respectable manner. You're not going off on your own. If you think you are, think again. You have two choices. Live with me in my apartment in Kaiba Towers where I can keep an eye on you, or go back to prison. Choose . . . now."

"Ok . . . " Joey censored what he was going to say next, deleting several remarks that were sure to send Seto over the edge of his severely limited patience, and satisfied himself with glaring at his shoes.

"We'll eat, then go shopping. If you're going to live with me you're not going to wear the same pair of worn out jeans three days in a row. I'll get you whatever you need and don't" Seto held up a hand frowning. "tell me that you'll pay me back. I took you on as a responsibility and that includes bed, board and clothes. Don't frown like that, your face will freeze that way."

Joey glared at Seto and wondered how he was going to get through this without smacking him.

When they got to the restaurant, Seto walked in like he owned the place, hell maybe he did. He demanded a table and placed an order in one breath. After they got seated, wiped their hands on the hot towels provided and examined the food, which had come almost instantly, Seto broke his chopsticks and started cross-examining him.

Joey managed to avoid most of the questions by stuffing his face. Every time Seto asked him a question, he put food in his mouth. But in his eagerness to keep Seto from asking too many questions, questions that he'd either have to evade or lie about, he let Seto see his wrist. The last guard hadn't been in on the gig so he'd cuffed Joey too tightly and he had a whole new set of bruises.

"Wheeler, let me see that." Joey yanked his sleeve back over his wrist. "I said, let me see. I'm not going to have you suffering if there's anything I can do about it."

Joey looked at Seto for a second, then pulled his sleeve back so he could see the ring of bruises. There wasn't much to be done about them except put some liniment on them and wait for them to go away.

"I'm ok. I'm use to it. He just got them above my callouses." Seto scowled at Joey for a minute then went back to eating, letting it drop for now. "Don't give me that look. I didn't do anything to make him pissed at me, he just did it because he could. It happens."

Seto opened his mouth to say something scathing but changed his mind and just put some sushi in instead. While he chewed he planned the rest of the evening. He didn't have any late appointments, no cocktail parties or shows, so he had time to get Joey set up with clothes.

"We'll go shopping after we eat. You need more clothing and a pistol."

Joey nearly choked on some rice. How the hell was Seto going to get him a permit? With his record it should be impossible. His hold out was going to get him into real trouble if he had to use it. Sorting that out would blow his cover permanently, which was an idea for further consideration.

"How the hell are you going to get me a permit? I'm so over the top; yakuza, all the other crap. It's impossible."

Seto smirked at Joey rather benignly, if a smirk can be that. "I have a blanket permit for anyone on my personal security team, that includes you. Just don't take advantage of it. I'll get you whatever you need in the way of arms. It'll be registered in my name, so if you screw up, I'll be on the hook. Not that that makes much difference, but I won't appreciate problems. Do you understand me?"

Joey nodded shortly. He understood exactly, but this made it easier for him to get a good side arm, something he had been worried about. His hold out wasn't much and he knew if he got into a shooting confrontation, he was in trouble. He wanted at least a 9mm and he preferred a Taurus to a Glock, the frame was smaller and the barrel a quarter inch longer. Not much in the grand scheme of things, but it was more accurate for him and that was what counted. The smaller frame made it easier to conceal.

When Joey indicated he was full by placing his chopsticks in the middle of his plate, Seto settled the bill and lead the way back to the car. Joey noticed that the driver hadn't stayed with it, so he held up his hand to Seto, who stopped with a questioning look.

"You leave that car?"

The driver just scowled at Joey. "What business is it of yours if I did? You're not my boss."

"Yeah but I'm gettin' in that car and I'd rather not go boom. You start it while we wait."

The driver sneered at Joey, but Joey made Seto wait on the opposite side of the street anyway. Seto didn't object nearly as much as Joey had thought he would. When the car started it was almost an anticlimax, nothing happened. Seto sighed, Joey was jumping at shadows, but at least he was proving that he was taking the job seriously.

The driver decided to pull around and pick them up where they were instead of making them walk across the street. Half a block away the car exploded in a ball of fire that would have made a pyrotechnician proud.

"Fuck. I was afraid that was going to happen."

Seto was already on the phone calling the police. Joey groaned softly, this was not going to be fun. How was he going to explain that he didn't know the car was going to explode? He just didn't like the fact that the driver had left the car unattended and wanted to teach him a lesson.

"Don't worry, Wheeler. I know you didn't think that would really happen. What was your idea?"

"Just to teach the driver not to leave the car unattended."

"We're leaving now. The police will handle this. I'll write up a report and you give me yours and I'll fax it. Come on. I've called a cab."

Joey had doubts about this. If he left a crime scene, it could cause all kinds of trouble that he didn't need to put up with. When he told Seto that, Seto raised an eyebrow, "You really think that I put up with that kind of foolishness. I'm Kaiba Seto, the police department does it my way. Come on, the cab's here."

They got in the cab and headed for the mall where Seto proceeded to go through one of the most expensive stores there, buying clothes that Joey hadn't worn since his yakuza days. Finally he put a stop to it by announcing that he couldn't pay Seto back for half of it.

"I don't want you to pay me back. I want you to look like you belong with me. I'm not going to be embarrassed by the way you look. You still haven't gotten it through your thick head. I'm responsible for you, so you will stay with me until I'm sure you won't get yourself in some stupid mess or other. You're just like an over grown puppy. I'd hate to have to smack you with a rolled up newspaper."

Joey winced, he hadn't forgotten Seto calling him puppy and dog when they were in high school. That particular epithet still had the ability to make him see red instantly. He grabbed his temper with both hands and just started picking through the pile of clothing choosing only the things that he would really wear.

He rejected all khaki, he hated the stuff for no other reason than he just did. He also tossed polo shirts and golf shirts. He kept cargo pants and dress pants, several nice jackets and a cashmere suit in charcoal grey.

"Wheeler, you didn't keep any shirts. You can't wander around bare chested."

"I know that. But I like button down shirts and t-shirts. If there's a denim shirt in there, I'm gonna burn it."

"Ok. No denim, but you need a nice silk shirt to go with that suit. And not white. How about this one?"

Seto picked up a dark navy blue silk shirt, laying a lighter blue tie across it, he presented it across his arm for Joey's approval. Joey shook his head, it was too Yakuza and the material was too thin.

"No. I don't think so. The shirt's too dark and the tie is too light. I don't like the material either. It'll snag on my harness or I'll get blisters because it doesn't protect me enough."

The clerk eyed Joey, he knew he'd seen him somewhere before but he couldn't place him exactly. He decided to try picking out what he'd picked out for his brother, the detective. He rummaged around until he found a dark royal blue shirt and a tie only a shade lighter. It was very understated as it had a mat finish instead of satin. The silk was also a much heavier weight.

"If you wear this with an undershirt, you should be protected from chafing. I think you'll like it."

Joey eyed the shirt then reached out to stroke it gently. With an undershirt he was sure it would work. However, he knew he was going to be wearing it every day so it had to be washable and he didn't think it was. When he asked , Seto just snorted.

"Like you're going to do laundry anyway."

"Kaiba, I've never been rich enough to have a servant just to take care of my clothes. Who do you think does my laundry?" Joey sighed. This wasn't getting him anywhere, all he need to do was antagonize Seto into cutting him loose. "Sorry. I'm just over sensitive, I guess."

Seto shook his head. He didn't need Joey on the defensive. He'd promised Mokuba to see to it that Joey kept out of trouble, and this was not a good start to what was going to be a long haul. He'd have to back and fill a little.

"I'm sorry too. I just don't see the problem. You'll be living with me and Torrance will see to your things as well as mine. I'll speak to him about it. You tell him if you have any preferences."

"Umm . . . and this Torrance is going to take care of my shit because . . . "

"I pay him more than any three other valets earn and he has damn little to do. He can surely take care of whatever you need. Especially since Mokuba moved out."

Joey gaped at Seto for a moment. Mokuba had moved out. Mokuba was no more than seventeen. Where would he go?

"Umm . . . Seto? If my living with you is going to cause problems between you and Mokuba, I'd just as soon not. I'll find something . . . "

"Wheeler, don't be an ass. Mokuba went to college. He's living in the dorm. There's a problem that I haven't told you about yet and it might change your desire to stay with me. . . never mind that now. Pick out some more shirts and lets get out of here."

Joey picked out some shirts by the 'it's my size and isn't gross' method. He had the clerk help him pick quickly, just telling him to pick anything that would go with everything he had. He also scooped up an armful of t-shirts, anything in his size that wasn't white. He hated denim and white with an unreasoning passion.

Seto payed and made arrangements to have it all delivered to the apartment. Then they went out to the parking garage and into the waiting limo. Joey shuddered slightly but when the new driver nodded at him he relaxed. Having a car blow up would certainly make the new driver more vigilant.

When they got to the apartment Joey gaped like a tourist. The apartment was Swedish modern, all glass and steel and leather in shades of white and blue, from a deep rich navy to pale powder. The cathedral ceiling of the main room was decorated with crystal chandlers shaped like stars, and track lighting made sure that there were no dark corners. On the right, next to the door, was a walk in coat closet with a rack for shoes, each cubby held a pair of slippers. Next to that door was another that led into an office. Beyond that was an open hallway, Joey stuck his head into it but turned to see Seto leading the way through the common room and into a hall there. This hall led to the bed rooms, of which there were four. Or actually there were four suits of bed room, sitting room, and bath. They were the same except for the color. He was given the choice of either of the two on one side of the hall. One was dark, dark wood, dark colors, earth tones and such. He found it depressing. The other was lighter, light wood, steel and chrome. The materials were pale shades of tan, cream, and gold. He found it a little pale but better than the depressing pseudo Spanish modern.

"What's with the black room? Where did that come from?"

Seto replied absently. "Yugi likes it and so does Tristan. I redecorated for them. They don't visit often being on tour so much, but when they're in Tokyo they spend at least one night."

"They lovers?"

"Didn't ask. Don't care."

"Ok. I'll take the cream colored room. If you don't mind."

Seto gave him an aggravated look. Mumbling, "Where else would you stay? That one's Mokuba's and this one is mine. I gave you a choice. You made it. If you want anything changed just ask. I'll give you a couple of weeks to get use to things then you can redecorate if you want."

Joey shook his head. He didn't understand this generosity from Seto. They'd never gotten along so he figured he'd be begging Seto to bring him on board the security and living in a capsule until he could afford a place.

Seto banged the door to his room and leaned against it. What the hell had he gotten himself into? He had a convicted felon living in his apartment, he had someone trying to assassinate him and Mokuba was, thankfully, a hundred miles away at college.

He and Wheeler didn't get along. Sooner or later one or the other of them was going to say the wrong thing and they'd be in each others faces. He remembered the last time he'd seen Joey and the time before that. His attitude had been abrasive at best down, right rude at worst. But he also remembered the slight slump of Joey's shoulders after he told Mokuba to leave him alone. And the tired, almost shell-shocked look he'd been wearing before their 'conversation' at the mall. And that chain smoking. He didn't remember Joey smoking.

Seto remembered at the last minute that he had to give Joey the files he was going to need if he was going to be on his personal security team. In fact he had suddenly become his personal body guard Oh hell so he rummaged around in his briefcase until he found the flash card with the information on it and headed back to Joey's room. Knocking on the door he walked in without waiting for a 'come in' and got an eye full. Joey was dressed in nothing but boxers doing push ups one handed with the other in the small of his back. Sweat was dripping off his chin and he'd obviously been exercising since Seto had left him twenty minutes before.

"Ya knock ok, but ya need to work on waitin" to be invited. Whatda ya want?"

"Sorry. I'll wait next time."

"Yeah, me too. I'm a little short tempered just now."

Seto looked around the setting room and then strode to the desk, opened it and pulled out a notebook computer.

"You know how to use this?"

"I'm not that stupid." Joey flopped down in the chair, pushed the power button and waited for the notebook to boot. "Broad band? Yeah, stupid question. You've got your own band system. Right? Privately owned broad band, about two miles worth of access area and not non-specific. Locked in, need a pass word. Right?"

"Yeah. How'd you know all that?"

"I got magazines and stuff. They couldn't keep us completely out of communication with the outside. I tried to keep up with people. Yugi still on tour?"

"Yes, he's in Australia right now. When he gets in town he'll be glad to see you."

"Maybe." Joey replied noncommittaly. The last time he'd seen Yugi it had been while working on the yakuza case from the outside. And it hadn't turned out that well. He'd had to be rude to him to keep him from meeting someone that Joey didn't want him to. He'd left with hurt feelings and Joey hadn't seen him since.

"I hope so. We didn't part on very good terms. I knew . . . damn." Joey clamped his lips shut, he was going to have to watch his mouth. One of the things that had always pissed him off about Seto was the fact that he could see through a lie in a flash and the other was that he seemed to have a talent for making Joey want to tell him everything. Things that he couldn't tell him yet.

"You knew you were going to prison, is that it? And you were short with the little guy."

"Yeah, that's about it. I feel bad, but I was with someone that he didn't need to know. You know him. He'd take up with Jack the Ripper. This guy is bad news big time. Part of the reason I got incarcerated." that wasn't a lie he'd been the Japanese outside contact that had led him to the yakuza lord in Georgia.

Seto handed Joey the flash card and watched as he stuck it in the USB port, accessed it and down loaded everything on it. Joey had gotten good with computers in prison, he'd taken classes because they were available and he was interested.

When he started reading the files Seto realized that he had been forgotten completely. Joey had the word processor set on slow scroll and was reading avidly. When Seto said he was leaving all he got was a grunt.

After an hour Joey came out of his room and frankly explored the apartment. The only place he hadn't been was down the other hall. He nodded to Seto, who was sitting on the couch watching the news, and ambled down the hall. First door on the right, behind the office, was a kitchen. A very nice one, with everything anyone could want, all in restaurant quality stainless steel. Across the hall was a dining room that could sit at least twelve comfortably, and twenty if they got cozy. Farther down the hall was a laundry room, storage and a pantry with a gigantic freezer.

Joey went back to the kitchen and started making tea, Seto had said 'make yourself at home' so he would. If Seto didn't like it, he'd say so.

Seto hearing Joey rattling around in the kitchen wandered in and announced that he'd take tea as well if Joey was making it anyway.

Joey just grunted, he was still full from supper and tired from a hard day. But the reports had not only upset his stomach, they'd made him nervous. This guy was serious, not a nut job like most. So he wanted some tea to settle his stomach and hopefully his nerves too.

"Seto you know that man isn't your common fruit cake. He's got an agenda, something is eating at him. He intends to do some real damage. And he's good. That bomb shows that he knows what he's doing. Get me the report on that will you. The man has committed murder and that really ups the anti."

"Carl!" at Joey's look Seto sighed. "The driver. He had a family and . . . oh, damnit. I was . . . fuck!"

Suddenly Seto was shaking, wrapping his arms around himself as if to hold himself together. Joey realized that this was the first time Seto had allowed himself to think about what had happened. Some people fell apart instantly, others didn't think about it or didn't feel anything. Seto had just put off the reaction and now it was hitting him hard.

"That could have been all of us. Not just Carl. It could have been Mokuba."

Joey poured Seto some tea and helped him drink it. He wasn't having much reaction to this, he was calloused. People had been trying to kill him for years now, but he could see that Seto was going to take this harder than he'd thought he would.

"Here, Seto, let me help you. You need to sit down and rest. When is the last time you got a good nights sleep? You look like shit, now that I think about it. Come on. Drink your tea."

Seto drank the tea and let Joey lead him to his room. At the door he turned to Joey and snarled. "Not a word. I don't usually turn into a trembling jelly over nothing. I just realized that Carl is dead and I didn't call his wife."

"Call her tomorrow. The police have a notification squad. It's their job to do stuff like that, they're trained. She'll be ok. They'll see that she has someone to stay with her and whatever else she needs. You make sure that she's taken care of and that's all you can do."

Seto went to bed, shedding clothes all over the floor and crawling between the sheets in nothing but boxers and a scowl. Joey made his way to his room after peeking in on Seto to make sure that he'd really gone to bed. He grumbled as he folded his clothes and put them neatly on a small trunk at the foot of his bed. All he wanted was to sleep late, but if he knew Seto he'd be up at the crack of dawn, doing something energetic and healthy.

The crack of dawn came at 9:30 A.M.. Joey wandered down to the kitchen to see of he couldn't find some coffee. His time in America had convinced him that he couldn't function without morning coffee. He found Seto sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper and eating toast.

"Morning." Joey opened the cabinet, he'd seen coffee in last night.

"Give it up, Wheeler, Mokuba took the pot with him when he left for college."

"Fuck! I want coffee. Son of a bitch."

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"I haven't seen my mother in five years. She isn't speaking to me, neither is my dad, not that he's any loss." Joey rummaged around and finally found the sample packets of instant coffee he'd noticed before, they'd do.

"I can see your mother not speaking to you. But your dad is another matter. And what about Serenity? And Yugi?"

"Kaiba, you're not my social secretary. Leave it. When I went to America everyone I ever knew effectively cut ties with me. Mai, Yogi, Tristan, Tea, all of them. I haven't heard from most of them in two or three years. I don't expect I'll ever hear from them. It don't matter. Let it go."

Joey slammed a door and hoped the hell Seto let it alone.

"You don't have to get nasty about it I just wondered. You get days off. I thought maybe you could visit with a friend instead of following me around all the time."

"It's my job. You took the time to get me something worth doing and I don't intend to fuck it up."

Joey grumbled. He hated Japanese instant coffee, it was just plain nasty.

"Wheeler, it's all . . ."

"Mokuba. Yeah, yeah, I know. But you could have said no. So I'm grateful, so shut up and let me drink my coffee in peace. Ok?"

Seto sighed and went back to his paper. He didn't get much else read, the sad look on Joey's face when he talked about his ex-friends kept niggling at the back of his mind. This whole thing bothered him.

He'd never had much use for Joey, but he couldn't quite reconcile what he knew about Joey with what he'd seen. Joey wasn't a criminal, no matter what anybody said. So what the hell had he been thinking of. Getting involved with yakuza and whatever else he'd gotten into, to get sent to prison, was stupid. While Joey was a lot of things, stupid wasn't one of them. He had a lot of thinking and digging to do.

Joey watched Seto think and worried. Whatever Seto was up to couldn't be good for Mrs. Wheelers lest favorite son.


	3. Chapter 3

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. No profit will be made from this. Further more disclaimers will not be posted at the head of every chapter.

To Serve 3

To Joey's relief most of the day was spent in sitting around waiting for Seto to do office work, in fact he spent most of the morning making arrangements for Carls funeral much to Joey's surprise. Then he spent the rest of the morning going over contracts.

"Lunch, Wheeler. We'll go to some place we can have some privacy. I want to talk to you."

Joey groaned, he didn't want to be talked to. He wanted to be left alone, consequently when they finally got seated, the first remark out of his mouth was smart. "Ok Kaiba. I been a bad boy? Gonna smack my bottom?"

"No, Wheeler. I'm going to fricassee your brain, if I can find it. Are you suicidal or just stupidly determined to wind up back in prison?"

"I'm" Joey ducked his head. All this apologizing was getting on his nerves, but he couldn't seem to keep his mouth shut. Always the same thing with Kaiba

"Sorry . . . I know. Strive to keep your mouth shut so you don't have to waste my time. I've reviewed your file and I can't see that you've done anything all that bad. Breaking that man's knee was about the worst charge that they have. I don't see that you deserved the time you got for that. Some of these charges are obviously trumped up. Anyone who really knows you knows that you couldn't possibly have done all this."

Joey nearly choked on the cup of tea he was drinking. His raised eyebrow made Seto defensive

"Wheeler. Please. I don't understand why Mokuba likes you so much, but he does. He's asked me to see to it that you have a chance. So I'll give you one, and only one, chance to make a better life for yourself. I need a body guard. You read the files last night. The threat is very real. That man wants me dead and he doesn't care what it takes to accomplish his task.

"If you don't want to be my personal body guard say so now. I'll understand and I'll find you another, safer, place in security, or somewhere else. The risk is high, much higher than I think you realize. Think about it while we eat."

Joey watched Seto from under his bangs for a while. He couldn't believe that Kaiba Seto was giving him a job, and a chance to turn it down because it was dangerous. He was having more and more trouble disliking the man.

"Kaiba, I'm not fit for much except knee breaking. I'm a gun, you point me and pull the trigger, I'll do the rest." At Seto's slightly horrified look he raised a hand palm out. "Oh, don't worry. I'm actually quite discrete. I can hide the body too."

Seto shivered, the feral look in Joey's copper eyes was cold and bland as buttermilk. It looked like he really didn't have the faintest idea that what he'd just said was tantamount to an admission that he'd had to hide bodies at one time or another. Seto took a sip of tea in order to gain time to think.

He needed Joey to guard him, Joey needed the job badly. If things went south, Seto had the feeling that Joey was the one he wanted by his side, but gods that look was frightening.

"Seto, I know what I'm doing. I guarded Watanabe-sama, I know what to look for and how to handle it. I'm discrete, like the monkeys. And I don't care what you do in your spare time. If you're into some kind of kink, just leave me out of it."

Joey really didn't care what Seto might get up to in his spare time. It wasn't his business, even if it was slightly against the law, he wasn't here to police his private life. Seto wasn't the kind to be into kiddie porn or snuff sex. And drugs were so out of the picture they fell off the chart completely.

Seto lost his temper.

"Jesus H. Fucking . . . damnit, Wheeler what kind of ecchi have you been dealing with. I don't . . . I never . . . "

"No Ecchii," At Seto's disbelieving glare he continued, "total hentai. One of my bosses liked little girls. He didn't last long. Another wanted to fuck me. And threatened to have me held down, drugged, use me, then hand me around to some of his friends. I peached on him to his boss who didn't put up with that kind of shit. The last one wanted me to . . ."

"Hell and damnation Wheeler, just shut up. That's all disgusting. The shit you . . . " Seto snapped his mouth shut. He couldn't understand the mentality needed to put up with that kind of thing, much less talk about it so coolly. Joey was so hard that he hadn't even flinched. The very idea of tolerating someone who would threaten to rape his own body guard . . . Seto just put his cup down very carefully so as not to slam it down.

"What happened to the one who liked little girls?"

"You don't want to know. It involved a horse and a barrel. He died. That's all you need to know." The very flatness of Joey's voice made Seto imagine the worst.

"Damnit Wheeler, what happened to you?"

Joey tipped his head back. The backs of his eyes were stinging oddly. He sipped tea and finally looked Seto in the eye

"You don't want to know. I wouldn't tell you even if you were stupid enough to ask. Just remember. My skills, which you seem to scorn so much, may be the only thing between you and an early grave. Don't worry about me making you a mess to clean up. I think I can manage to do the job without shooting up Tokyo, strangling an innocent, or shanking the rest of the help. Now, do you want some more tea, or rice. There's still some beef left." When Seto shook his head, Joey helped himself to the rest of the food. "This is one of the things I really missed in America. The food was terrible. Institutional food there is greasy, starchy, and just plain disgusting. I couldn't eat half of it."

"You look like it. Eat up. If you want more, order it. I'll be back in a minute." Seto started to get up and Joey, after one regretful look at his food, started to get up too. "Wheeler, I don't need an escort to the men's room. I think I can handle things myself."

"Damnit Seto. I know you don't need me to hold it for you. But you're not going without me standing right outside the stall so I can smell it when you fart. You get me. Not out of my sight, ever. For any reason. You buy a whore; I'll be there to seal the deal and make sure she don't have a razor blade in her . . . anywhere."

Seto gave Joey a frozen, blank eyed look, then sat back down. He'd wait until Joey finished eating. That was why he looked like he'd' missed a few too many meals, he had.

"If you're going, let's get to it. If you hurry, I can get back before they think it's time to clear the table."

Seto shrugged, he could wait. All he'd wanted to do was wash his hands. He told Joey to finish his meal and take his time. Joey did just that and enjoyed his meal for the first time in a long time. He didn't feel like he was going to have to jump up with a mouthful of food to chase a boss all over creation.

Seto watched him eat and wondered how a bright, intelligent, cheerful (sometimes aggressively so) boy had turned into this savage, guarded brute. It was almost as if he'd done it intentionally and now didn't know how to get back to himself. He looked and acted half starved, but he semi covered it with a smooth control that only fooled the common people. Anyone who knew what to look for could see that he was not only dangerous but on a hair trigger.

When Joey was finished eating, they went to the men's room and Seto washed his hands. Watching Joey in the mirror he saw that he was standing with his heels against the door, smoking. That effectively blocked the door, no one could open it until he moved and he had no intention of moving until Seto wanted out.

Seto finished drying his hands and started for the door. Joey put out his cigarette and stepped away, but blocked it just long enough to check the hall outside. The man waiting impatiently for the door to open reached out and grabbed Joey by the sleeve of his left arm. His annoyed gesture cost him heavily. Joey caught his hand and twisted his wrist so quickly that Seto nearly missed it. The sharp snap of an arm breaking sounded unnaturally loud. When the man whimpered, Seto realized what had happened. Joey shoved the man away and pulled Seto down the hall, pulling his cell out of his pocket. He called a member of the security backup team and told him to take care of the man.

"Wheeler, what the hell did you just do. Are you crazy. We have to go. . . no, damnit. What . . ."

"Shut up, Kaiba. The guy scared me. I didn't see him in time, he was coming up behind me. I think I broke his arm. Roland will take care of it" At Seto's undignified gape, he snarled. "He'll pay the man off. What the hell did you think I meant/"

"I don't know. I don't even recognize you. What the hell happened . . . "

Joey gave Seto a bleak look and snarled. "Life . . . drop it."

Back at the office Seto went back to his paper work and Joey sat in a chair near the door. Seto looked up at him from time to time and finally slammed his hand down on the desk. The crack of his palm hitting the desk didn't even make Joey flinch. He'd actually been sitting watching Seto work which was what had gotten on Seto's nerves.

"Wheeler, you're gettin on my last nerve. Do something."

"What?" Joey wasn't sure what was wrong with Seto but he was willing to bet he'd find out soon, he was right.

"I don't care. Just don't sit there staring at me. It's creepy. You don't even seem to blink."

A shrug and a grunt were all the answer Seto got. Joey was so used to the yakuza way that he hadn't even thought about it. He'd been sitting there daydreaming about riding his motorcycle and wishing for a smoke, which didn't compromise his effectiveness in the least as his body was on autopilot.

"If I had a book, I could read. It's ok. At least you're not screwing some bishi-uke."

"Damnit Wheeler, way too much information. No wonder you're such a . . . look, I'll get you a laptop. You can get on the net and find all the porn you can fry your eyes with."

"Don't like porn." Joey shrugged indifferently. "Can't stand the stuff. I don't see how a woman can degrade herself like that. Or a man. It's . . . I saw way too much of the real thing with one of the bosses." Joey answered the puzzled look on Seto's face before he could even begin to frame a question. "I belonged to a high boss. A Capo de Tuti Capie. I know it's Italian, but we don't have words for that sort of thing. Anyway, he had a stable of body guards and knee breakers. I was pretty high in the pecking order, but I still got loaned out to visiting bosses from outlying areas and foreigners. They did all kinds of things. And it was my job to keep them out of trouble. I did what I had to do and did my job."

There that wasn't a lie. In fact it was the truth. He'd taken care of bodies, luckily he'd never had to decide whether to break cover or not. For him it had been easy, he just called a disposal squad that came, took the body, preserved evidence and picked the murder up when it didn't endanger him. Whoring, vandalism, drugs, all didn't come under his authority. He'd always managed to stay away from the rapists. But all that had left scars, marks of brutality that might never heal.

"Wheeler. I'll. Get. You. A. Computer. I don't care what you do with it. Just stop staring at me like I'm rice and you're a starving man. Damnit, man, work with me a little."

Joey sat stock still for about three seconds, he didn't even seem to breathe.

"Got internet? Na, dumb question, of course you do. And I'm not staring, I'm just watching. Sorry if I got on your nerves . . . look, I really need to move this chair. I don't like having my back to the door and watching the door in that mirror."

Seto's eyes flicked from Joey to the mirror behind him and back. He sighed. Joey was trying so hard to make this work and still stay discrete that he was bending over backward.

"Move anything you want. I don't care. Just not the desk. The hub is here and moving it is impossible. Other than that, move away."

Joey moved his chair from where it was, between the door and Seto's desk, to a place at the side of the room. He was still between Seto and the door but off to the side where he was less obtrusive and had a better view of the whole room. He felt better, less vulnerable, more in control of the situation. He could see everyone in the door before they got anywhere near Seto and, with his reflexes, he was capable of stopping any threat.

Seto handed him a lap top and went back to his desk. Joey chewed his lip for a moment, then accessed the main menu and searched 'threats to Kaiba Seto.' Seto's phone began to ring immediately.

"Wheeler, you doing research on threats to me?"

"Yeah. Do I need a password or something?"

Seto gave it to him, talked soothingly for a second and hung up. He told Joey to go ahead with his research and again went back to his papers. Joey wondered why Seto didn't have all that stuff loaded into his computer, then decided it probably had something to do with hard copy. It was easier to change digital copy than paper. Not desirable in a contract.

Joey worked for a while then sighed, rubbed his eyes and wished for a proper search engine. One that could search the whole document for key words. This picking it out on his own was driving him blind.

"Hum, Seto? Is there a text search engine floating around in this mess somewhere. I need a search on key words like, death, kill, burn, etc. this hand searching badly scanned hard copy is killing me."

"Would you rather see the originals. I get them back from the police department after they do what ever it is they do. There are never any fingerprints, so I get them back, have them scanned and filed. If you want them just ask."

"I'm asking. Damnit . . ."

"What is it now. What ever you need. I'll get it for you."

"Can I take them home with me? I can't have a desk here. It'll be between me and anyone coming in the door. I don't feel like jumping over a desk if someone gets by that sieve you call security."

"Take anything you want. If you need a lab. . . . um . . . if . . . "

"I don't do anything chemical. I flunked chem., if you remember. Math ain't my forte either. I'm just muscle. Good reflexes, fast trigger finger. Throw my body between. That sort of thing."

Seto was truly horrified, the dismay on his face made Joey stop short.

"I don't want you throwing your life away. You don't take unnecessary risks. You understand me?"

"Ok, Boss, no unnecessary risks. I promise." What he didn't say was the active qualifier was unnecessary. Sometime the necessary risks were quite high.

When the secretary delivered the file of threatening letters she politely asked Joey if he wanted the current file only or did he want previous files. He asked the woman what she was talking about and she took a hesitant step back, like she was retreating from some suddenly savage animal. Seto looked up startled, then remarked softly, "He's on our side. Just don't scare the help, Wheeler. She's in charge of all the letters. Tell her how far back you want to go."

Joey shifted restlessly in the chair for a second. "I need to go back to the first communication from the man you call the Letter Man. But . . . shit. I need everything for the last . . . say, six months."

The woman skittered back from Joey's glare, then taking her courage in both hands, whispered. "That's four boxes of files, Sir. I . . I'm not sure."

Joey groaned silently to himself and wished, not for the first time, for a cigarette. He hadn't thought there would be that much.

"Just have it delivered to the apartment, I'll start on it this evening. If I need farther back than that I assume I can get it later?"

The poor woman nodded vigorously as she backed out the door. Joey pushed his hand through his messy bangs and mumbled to himself. "Kaiba trust you to get more threats than the Emperor himself. Damn."

Seto watched as Joey started reading the file in his hand. He wondered how much attention Joey was paying to him but found out when he started to go to the connected half bath. Joey snapped to attention like a dog offered a bone, suddenly all his attention was on Seto, the file clutched in his hand was forgotten.

"Where you goin'?"

"Rest room. Right back there. One door in, through this office only, no window."

"I don't see it."

"The door is hidden in the paneling. It's safe. Damn it, Wheeler, it was checked this morning before I came in."

"I didn't check it. I'll check it now and every time we come back in this office. I don't trust your security. Those . . . Roland has let them get careless. Kaiba, I don't want to fight you over this. I'm grateful for you getting me out of jail. I'll prove it by making sure you don't get yourself killed through ignorance or cockiness."

Joey thought that should hold him for a while, let him think that over. He wanted Seto to understand that he was dealing with someone who didn't care what he had to do to get the job done, that should get around through security. He wanted to smoke out the mole as soon as possible and get back to relaxing.

The mole was what was really bothering Joey. It could be anyone in Security, either security division, the Corporate Division was just as dangerous to Seto as the Personal Division. If the stalker could get through corporate security, that would get him into the building. All he had to do was figure out how to get to either Seto's office floor or to the apartment. Then getting through to Seto was just a matter of getting through him. That wouldn't be easy, but he didn't like the chance of Seto being injured in the resultant shoot out. He really didn't want to contemplate the effects of a bomb.

If the mole was in Seto's personal security division that was so bad. All that would be needed was for the mole to turn his head at the right time and it was all over for both of them. Joey let his eyes narrow as he reviewed arrangements in his mind. Roland was good at what he did so. . . .

"Seto, I need to talk to Roland. Can you get him in here?"

"I'll set it up for you to go to him . . ."

"Damnit to fucking hell Kaiba! How many times do I have to tell you that you don't get out of my sight? I'll tell you one more time, then I'm gonna start smacking you. You don't get out of my sight until we're back in the apartment and I've checked the place out. Never, ever. Not for a second. Do. You. Understand. Me."

The look of fury on Joeys face finally got through to Seto. He tried to give back as good as he got but he felt he'd fallen short. Especially when Joey went so still he looked like a statue, Seto let his eyes drop first.

"Ok don't go ballistic. I'll send for him."

Joey just sat down and stuck his nose back in the file. He was almost done with it and knew he didn't need more than the next file. The threats were very explicit and were escelating at a pace that made him worry about the Letter Mans sanity.

Roland came in the office, glanced around and then went to Seto's desk.

"Can I do something for you sir?"

"Yes. Wheeler is my new personal body guard. He want's some . . . "

"Damnit Mr. Kaiba, you can't want that yakuza . . . you haven't seen his record. It's bad, really bad. He's a knee. . ."

Seto shut Roland up with a look, then told him that he did want Joey as his body guard. And that he expected him to give Joey every courtesy

"Very well Mr. Kaiba.. As you wish."

Joey hadn't gotten into it with Seto and Roland, he just waited for Seto to handle it. He had no intention of getting on the bad side of someone he was going to have to work with.

"Ok Roland, I need a full run down on security in the building. There have to be weak spots. That guy has been in the building at least once and probably more than that."

"If we don't plug the leak, we're in trouble. You don't want just anybody wandering around in the upper floors, especially around this office."

"I don't know where you get the idea that you are qualified to question me. I'm an expert. I've been in this type of work since before you were born."

Joey just waited until Roland ran down and then said coldly, "Your life never depended on a drugged up Yakuza Okashira not being interrupted while he fucked an equally drugged up whore. I'm a lot better at this than I like. So get over it and cooperate, or wake up with me on your bed . . . with your dick in my hand." So much for cooperation.

"Wheeler, there's something about you that I don't like. You're hiding something important. I don't like that. There's a threat to Mr. Kaiba, and if whatever you're hiding endangers him, I'll take it out of your hide."

"You're welcome to try. But I swear that my little secrets don't endanger Mr. Kaiba in any way. Now will you stop with the pissing contest. You're the only one pissing. You want to be top dog? Ok. You want me to kiss your ass? Bare it. I got a job to do and I don't care what it takes to do it."

Roland eyed Joey for a second and the look in Joey's eyes made him shut up and ask for the lap top. When Joey handed it over without protest, Roland tapped the keys for a moment then gave it back, explaining that he'd entered a pass word for Joey that gave him access to all security files up to and including the highest security in the building.

"Don't let me down, Wheeler. You may be big, hairy, and scary; but I'm hooked into the police. If you screw this up I'll see that you go back to prison if I have to frame you myself. Understand?"

Joey didn't bother to even look at Roland. He just snarled softly. "After American prison, I can do Japanese on my head. Don't threaten me. It don't work. You got connections in the force? Go for it. See where it gets you.

"I'm going to see that Seto is safe. You want to mess around with who's more macho? I'll tell you. You are. I'm a pussy. I'm whatever you want me to be. Just don't get in my way when the shit hits the fan, you'll splatter too."

Roland felt something clench in his chest. He'd seen this kind of commitment before. It didn't set well on what he considered a boy gone wrong. He was even more convinced that something was off with Joey and even more determined to find out what. The back of his neck was creeping.

Roland left Joey to his investigations and went to call his contact in the Police department to see what he could find out. He was disappointed to find out that his contact didn't know anything about Joey except that his record had suddenly appeared about four years ago. He'd noticed because his speciality was yakuza so he knew most of the prominent Okashira and all the high level muscle. Joey hadn't been on the charts until then and he'd just suddenly become a big fish. He'd looked like a trade from the provinces but he didn't show up there either. His friend was all over curious about the whole thing. Especially about the extradition that had appeared eight months ago.

While Seto finished up his final piece of paper work, Joey shut down his lap top and prepared to follow Seto.

"Do you want to take that lap top with you? You have one in your room. I don't care but it might be easier to send your files to the main server then access them again from there."

"Seto I just got a real cold chill. Everything is on the main server, isn't it? If someone accessed the main server through a back door . . . damn, they'd have access to all the security arrangements, floor plans, lock codes, you name; it they have it. Security badges aren't that hard to forge, it's the magnetic code that's hard to duplicate. Swipe readers are still really bulky. But ."

Joey found himself talking to air as Seto booted up his computer and began a sweep of the entire system. After three hours of searching he finally exclaimed "Gotcha!" and started typing. Joey stopped him with a quick hand on his flickering fingers.

"Don't do anything just yet. Can you trace where the probe originated? If you can see if you can't get a physical address. I'll go have a talk with whoever it is. And . . "

"Wheeler, let go of me. I've forgotten more about tracing probes than you know. I'll get a physical address and turn it over to the computer fraud division. If I'm getting physical paper threats that we can't trace what makes you so sure that this will lead to something more than a curious juvenile hacker."

"Because whoever is leaving them is mailing some and sneaking others into the building. But the writing is the same, or very similar. So whoever hacked the system used that info to get into the building. Turning the address over to fraud is good. That way I don't have to leave you alone to take care of whoever is at the other end of that probe."

Joey relaxed slightly, Seto was settling into the idea that he was good at his job and hadn't spent half an hour telling him that he didn't know what he was doing. Thank God.

"I'm going to plant a trojan. If that asshole hacks us again, I'll have him for sure. I'm not going to booby trap him, just put a permeant trace on his computer. I'll also send all the information to the police. That ought to do the trick."

Seto finished his preparations, glanced at his watch and shut down his computer. He was tired and hungry. He knew that there wasn't much in the apartment to eat, but he didn't want to go out.

It was late and he was supposed to go to a demonstration at a kendo club he sponsored. When he sighed and told Joey they'd have to hurry or they'd be late to the demonstration Joey rather haughtily informed him that, unless he wanted something really complicated, he'd cook.

"Yeah. You can cook. Sure you can."

"Kaiba, who the hell do you think cooked for me and Pop. And after I moved out I sure couldn't afford to eat out all the time. It won't be fancy but I won't burn the rice. Ok?"

Seto shut up, entered the elevator, punched one of three buttons on the wall and waited. After Wheeler nearly poisoned them, he'd get take out and they'd eat in the car on the way to the dojo. But the plate Joey put in front of him contained a perfectly respectable pan-fried steak and nuked potato. A simple side salad with bottled dressing finished the meal.

The drive to the dojo was taken up with a silence that would have driven Joey to distraction Before. He hadn't realized that he tended to capitalize the word. But his life had such an obvious division that he tended to think of events as either Before or After. Most of the Before memories were pleasant or at least inoffensive, most of the After gave him nightmares.

Joey pulled out a package of cigarettes and lit one. Dragging smoke into his lungs, he savored the first smoke he'd had since lunch.

"Wheeler, put that thing out, now. I don't want my car stinking of smoke, and besides that you're ruining your health."

"What the hell do you care. I'll either die of lung cancer or lead poisoning." Joey flicked the cigarette out the window and glared sullenly at Seto. "It's a nasty habit but when you spend enough time behind bars" Joey suddenly found himself digging savagely at his wrist. "you pick up plenty of bad habits."

Seto flinched at the sight of Joeys bruised and calloused wrist. He wondered how much time it took to make callouses like that and those bruises had to hurt.

Joey ignored Seto and wished for a cigarette. He hadn't smoked Before, or rather, he'd stopped.

Before he'd gotten in with Yugi, he'd been on exactly the road he'd wound up back on, but he'd stopped smoking and straightened himself up. Lot of good it had done him in the long run.

Instead of getting pissed and starting a sulking fest, Joey should have taken the time to think things through a little. Now Seto was embarrassed and an embarrassed Seto was not something you wanted to fool around with, as Mokuba could have told Joey.

Seto sat and brooded about how stupid Joey was to smoke. He hated the smell of cigarettes, it got into fabrics and hair. Joey smelled like smoke, his hair, breath and clothes all stank. It was practically torture to sit in the car with him.

"You know, you smell. It's everywhere on you. How you could sneak up on someone I can't comprehend."

"I never needed to sneak up on someone. I just barge in and slap them around, or I stand around and wait for someone to start something, then I finish it."

Seto appealed to the vice that he thought would work with Joey. "How much will it cost me to get you to quit smoking? I'll pay any reasonable amount."

Joey slowly took the pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and eyed it for a second. Then he crushed it in his hand. Seto watched as his knuckles moved as he turned it around and around in his fist, making an amazing ly small, compact ball, which he tossed out the window

"Happy? You owe me." Joey leaned close to Seto and whispered softly, "my price? Your unquestioning cooperation for forty-eight hours upon demand. Yes or no."

Seto shivered, this could turn out to be very nasty, but he'd already committed himself. "Very well, you've turned the tables on me quite smartly. Forty-eight hours unquestioning cooperation. Unless it involves something illegal."

Joey leaned back, crossed his arms across his chest and dozed off. Not much could happen in a car, and if something did, there would be plenty of warning.

When they got to the dojo, Joey opened the door and stepped out, waiting for Seto to follow. His quick flickering glance around assured him that there was no threat to them. The street was empty and the car was pulled under a portico, which blocked attack from above.

They were escorted into the dojo and shown to seats right on the front row (of course). When Seto settled himself on the gomden, Joey eyed him for a moment. He'd knelt as if it was nothing, even though, in this day and age, not that many people knelt with such elegance. Joey's own kneel was graceful, if not elegant, it showed that he had the leg muscles to keep from flopping down like a bag of rice.

Seto spread his coat tails around himself, establishing a personal space which no one would encroach upon for fear of sullying the pristine whiteness of the material. Joey didn't worry about establishing a personal space, if it was necessary, a glare would suffice. But it didn't prove necessary. The younger students, who were pressed into service as servers, made sure that they were carefully blocked off by several small tables covered with snacks and tea. They made an effective 'fence' between them and the rest of the observers.

Joey looked around and saw a simple dojo, clean, neat, well maintained. It was larger than many; but not huge, like the one at the Police Academy. The seating was in tiers with the higher seats being provided only with thin pads, while the farther down and closer to the floor you went, the softer the seating became. It was all traditional; no stools of any kind, only pads or gomden, with small side tables for plates of snacks and pots of tea.

When the demonstration began, Joey watched without much interest. Seto had schooled his face into a facade of polite interest and was allowing his eyes to glaze over as he thought about business, programing or anything except what he was watching. Joey wasn't as good at that sort of thing so he wound up watching with half an eye and let the rest of his attention rove over the surrounding room.

He watched students getting ready for their demonstrations, with proud parents giving them encouragement and hugs. He saw teachers setting up equipment and reminding students of precautions. In his opinion the school was first rate.

"Seto? How much longer before we can leave? I'm hungry again."

Seto consulted his watch, "About another two hours. We're up to the senior students and then the demonstration by some expert or other. They usually bring in some outside demonstrator to show a jitsu that isn't taught here. Some are very interesting."

"Do you know what it's about? I hate most of this stuff. It isn't practical. I could beat most of their experts in a few moves. Some in one."

"Sure you could. These men have been practicing the arts all their lives."

Joey sneered slightly and floored Seto with his next remark.

"Yeah and that's just it, they've been practicing. My life depends on my skills and I'm still around."

Seto clenched his fists, the look in Joey's eyes was cold and distant, as if he'd been discussing the weather or traffic conditions instead of . . . what the hell had they been discussing? He wasn't sure exactly what was going on in Joey's mind and that worried him. He could usualy read people, he'd been able to read Joey before he'd gone 'away', now he didn't have the slightest idea.

"Here, Wheeler. Eat some of these snacks. They're not bad. They ought to hold you for a couple of hours." Seto not only gave Joey a plate of snacks, he also poured him tea. "Relax. We'll be out of here by 10:00 easy."

"Yeah? Don't promise something you can't deliver. I'd like to be out of here now. I don't like having all these people behind me. Makes my skin crawl."

"Wheeler you're down right paranoid. No one is going to do. . . ."

The sudden bang made Seto jump and Joey half draw his pistol, before they both realized that someone had dropped a tray or some sort of metal plate. Joey smirked rather meanly at Seto

"No one is going to do what? Didn't hear that last. Seto, I'm serious. You listen to me. My paranoia has saved me several times. The situations I've been involved in . . . you don't want to know about. But I mean to survive this and get you through it too. I feel like I'm repeating myself ad nausium, but I'm good at what I do, which is guard people. I'm guarding you and I intend for both of us to stay alive. I'm gonna find that freak and . . ."

"What, Wheeler? Cut him into fish bait? Be quiet, people are starting to stare at us. You're attracting attention that we don't want. Sit up and look like you're paying attention. We'll sort your shit later."

Joey shut and turned. He wasn't about to quit telling Seto what he didn't want to hear. He wanted to find the crazy who was after Seto and lock him up, then go back to vacationing. He wanted to have a normal life and do normal things. He wondered if he'd ever be normal again.

Seto eyed Joey from the corner of his eye for a second, then turned to watch the demonstration of Hojo jutsu. The art of tying. Seemed strange to him, but he didn't pay attention to some of these demonstrations. Only the one's that he was interested in and this looked way too much like shibari for him. So he let his mind wander to Joey's attitude.

He didn't seem bitter, although some of his remarks, taken out of context, sounded extremely so. Seto saw hints behind the hardness, hints of sorrow and bone chilling – anger. Fury at something Seto couldn't put his finger on. One of the things Seto hated more that anything was not understanding something. Mokuba could have warned Joey that hinting at something mysterious and dark was not the way to get Seto to leave something alone. All that would do was pique his curiosity, and that opened a whole bag of tricks.

The demonstrator was tying his aid up and lecturing on bushido and the way of the samurai. something about the fact that you couldn't tie up a certain class, but since it wasn't knotted, it was all right to use this method.

He'd wrapped the rope around the young man's neck and down his back, tying his wrists to the opposite elbow. Then he'd tied his ankles in a crossed position. After explaining that the wraps had to be carefully made so as not to press to strongly on the pulse points, he passed a loop of rope around the ties on the man's neck and pulled him into what was surely an uncomfortable bow, tying his neck to his ankles.

Suddenly Joey was swearing furiously. He stood up and started for the floor. Seto made a grab for him and wound up with his coat, Joey had eeled out of it in a second. he stepped over the couple sitting in front of them and walked out onto the floor. He was a strange sight in a dojo. His harness stood out like a shout in church. He pulled a knife from a sheath on his left forearm, but before he could do more that step onto the floor he was in a fight.

Several of the senior students only seeing someone with a knife in their hand on the floor, moved to intercept Joey before he could do what ever it was he intended. Joey moved like a striking snake, two men were down before anyone could do more that cry out. Joey used knees and elbows to put another three on the floor, holding various parts of their anatomy. Two were holding knees, one had a bloody nose. The original two were both gasping for air. Seto couldn't understand what madness had suddenly seized Joey.

When he reached the demonstrator and his aid Joey used his knife to cut the ropes from the man and layed him down on his back. His face was blue and his lips were slate colored. He'd been strangling silently, unable to get enough breath to even cry out.

"Stupid ass. You never pass the short cord under a neck rope. You cut his air off and damn lucky you didn't press on his carotid artery. He'd have been dead before I noticed. You need to . . . shit. Why do I bother? I can tell by the look on your face you aren't listening to me."

The instructor looked at Joey then shivered. "I know you. Where from me can't remember. You've got quite an impressive arsenal on you. Do you have permits for all that?"

That was when Joey remembered where he'd seen the man before he'd been the Hojo Jutsiu instructor in the Academy. Joey hoped he didn't remember exactly where he'd seen him before all he needed was his cover blown before he found the mole.

"I got permits for every thing I need a permit for. I'm more worried about your student. Poor fucker is sitting there half strangled and you're worrying about papers. " Joey turned to the other man and helped him sit up, patting him on the back and gently rubbing his neck. "Easy there, don't fight it. You'll be ok once you get a little air into your lungs. Breathe easy. Take slow deep breaths or you'll hyperventilate and get dizzy again."

Again the instructor made a mistake. He got nasty with Joey. His honor had been insulted and he resented it.

"I think I recognize you now. You're Yakuza! I must have tied you during that riot last year. No about six months ago."

His self-satisfied look made Joey grit his teeth and retaliate.

"I was in prison in America six months ago. My morals, or lack there of, aren't the problem here. You nearly killed this guy and all you can think of is my record? You got a screw loose, buddy." He reached out to the aid and pulled him to his feet. Handing him over to one of the senior instructors, he told him to take the man to the hospital emergency room, told him exactly what to tell the Doctors, and started to walk off.

The instructor grabbed him and started to harangue him but Joey had had more than enough and retaliated. Not in the way anyone would have thought however. he tripped the man and somehow flipped him in the air before he hit the floor. Then he dropped on the man's back with one knee and held him in place while he tied his thumbs together, looped the cord around his neck, pushed him doubled over, tied his neck to his suddenly crossed ankles and stood up, leaving the man in the same position as his hapless aid had been just a few minutes ago

"That's the way you're supposed to do it. You taught the class not too long ago. What happened to you? You cautioned us time and time again to be careful. Then you screw up a simple tie like that one. You drunk or what. Cocky, drunk or drugged. Taking chances with a life like that is inexcusable."

Joey stomped back to Seto, snatched his jacket from him and shrugged into it, glaring around like a junk yard dog guarding a bone. He shot his cuffs and straightened his tie. Eyeing the approaching school officials until they backed off, he headed for the door nearly dragging Seto with him. Mean while the instructor did some quick thinking and made a call. When he was connected he listened for a moment then hung up, gathered up his ropes and left. He never did another demonstration and quit drinking all together.

Joey grumbled all the way to the car, stuffed Seto into it bodily and told the driver to go to the nearest drive through. He didn't care what it was.

"I'm hungry. I don't care if it's pickled eel. Just stop somewhere."

Seto sat in the back seat and watched Joey like he was explosive. He'd never seen Joey so mad. He wasn't sure exactly what the problem was so he asked Joey, who snarled an explanation that included enough swear words to make a Marine blush. Ending, "I don't care if I embarrassed you or not. I couldn't let that poor sucker strangle and not do something about it."

Seto sorted through all the things that he might say and settled on, "You are seriously setting there and telling me that Hoshi-san was going to die."

"Yup, he had about another minute before he was in serious trouble. It was all my fault. I should have been paying more attention to what was goin on there. Instead, I was sitting there wishing that they would hurry up so I could get out. I want a smoke in the worst way. Can I . . ."

"No you may not. It's a disgusting habit. You said you quit."

"Yeah I did, but. . Never mind. I just don't think my nerves can take much more. I'm tired of haulin' everyone elses chestnuts out of the fire and burnin' my hands without a thank you in sight." Joey made a face. That sounded suspiciously like whining. And Joey K. Wheeler was a lot of things, but a whiner wasn't one of them.

Seto saw something pass across Joey's face, but the expression was gone before he could analyze it. He was going to have a serious talk with a lawyer on his staff. Joey's record was suspicious and he wanted it picked to pieces as soon as possible.

Joey staring out the window trying to settle his nerves didn't notice the calculating look Seto gave him. He was turning things over in his mind completely oblivious to the fact that Seto had the bit between his teeth so to say and was rapidly gettin ready to blow his cover to bits.

"How did you know that the subject was in trouble. I couldn't see his face and I was looking right at him."

Joey snapped his attention back to Seto. "I saw his shoulders. He was way too tense for the tie. It shouldn't hurt but he was obviously in trouble. then I saw his face and knew."

"How do you know anything about shibari."

"That wasn't shibari. It was Hojo Jutsu. The art of binding. Police still use it when handcuffs aren't available. Some even say it's more humane because the ropes don't press into flesh like metal cuffs do. I don't think anyone at a reputable school would allow a demonstration of shibari." Seto raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, like you'd sponsor a school with a bad reputation. You're a prick in a lot of ways, but you're no . . . " he shut up at Seto's raised hand

"Wheeler, we're getting along well, don't spoil it. Where did you learn the difference between shibari and hojo jutsu?"

Joey grimaced, this was one of the things he hated. He didn't want to lie to Seto. He'd gone out of his way to get him out of a supposed bad situation, but if he didn't want to blow his cover, he couldn't say 'at the police Academy', so he told a partial truth.

"Here and there, around. I learned all kinds of things."

"You ever have it used on you?"

Joey gave a jerky nod. They had all been tied during training. One way to learn was to experience. He hadn't liked it at all. That feeling of helplessness had left him shaky and panting.

Seto took one look at Joey's face and drew some conclusions that he didn't like, most of them false. He shut up and looked out the window on his side, wondering at what Joey had been doing for the last four years.

The driver interrupted their musings, "Drive through or go in, Sir."

"Huh? Oh, . . . Wheeler? Drive through or sit down?"

"Seto I don't care. Whatever you want. I'm just hungry."

Seto decided to go in. So they headed into the restaurant, found a seat and Seto watched as Joey ordered a full dinner, scarfed it down like a starving orphan and ordered a dessert

"Seto, you sure you don't want something. I'll pay. I've got some credit left on this card. It'll last until I get my first check." Joey offered the waitress the card and Seto nipped it out of his hand.

I'll see to it that you get an advance. Here." Seto pulled a wad of bills from his pocket and stripped off several, handed them to the waitress and motioned to Joey to go ahead of him.

"Seto, you can't pay for everything. I'm a big boy. I'll take care of myself"

"Wheeler, don't even get me started. You may be a big boy, but you obviously aren't able to take care of yourself or you wouldn't be in the kind of trouble you are. After that advance, I'll set you up a budget so you can have some back money. Some day you may not be able to work and I don't want you to have to live in an alley."

Joey just gawked at Seto. He couldn't tell Seto that he had enough leave time accumulated that he could take six months off with pay. And that he had a retirement plan, medical, dental and a 401K. So he just gawked like a fool.

"Look, I'm tired of trying to justify myself. I just find I care, for some stupid reason. You used to drive me nuts, I could see you're a lot smarter than you let on. I couldn't understand why you wasted your life messing around with a bunch of losers. Then you just disappeared right after graduation. In fact I don't remember seeing you there."

"Didn't attend. Had other things to do." Really important things, like making sure the Rintama Mako's got busted. "Can we change the subject? I don't feel like lying and you won't like most of the answers I can give you."

Seto settled himself in the seat and motioned for Joey to join him instead of sitting on the jump seat. Joey settled in for a long lecture and was not best pleased to find out that he was right. Seto gave him a lecture on hard work, using his intelligence for something other than planning crimes, and combined the 'you're a fuckup' lecture with the 'I'm disappointed in you' lecture. He endured it all with ill grace When they finally got back to Kaiba Towers he held the door open and followed Seto into the private elevator. When the doors slid shut, he turned on Seto

"I heard it all before. I'm sick and tired of it. I done wrong, I'm a fuckup like no other. Ok, I get the picture. If you don't drive me crazy with the lectures, I'll change. I swear I will. You gave me a chance and I'm not wasting it. Just give me a break on the nagging."

Seto watched Joey for a second as he slumped in a corner with one heel caught on the kick rail, hands in his pockets. He looked tired and defeated, the set of his shoulders defensive.

"Ok, I'll shut up. I don't think I really need to repeat myself."

"No, you don't. It's not as if I haven't heard the whole thing before."

Even though Joey wasn't really a convict, or even a criminal, the fact that Seto thought he was and had given him a chance anyway gave him a warm feeling. He hated lying to Seto but he had to. So he shrugged and grumbled and acted tough and uncaring. It hurt.

The doors opened onto the main room and Joey headed for his room, all he wanted was some peace and quiet. A chance to sit and shake, maybe even git sick. He turned on the shower and adjusted it until it was so hot it nearly scalded him. He stepped in and leaned against the back wall, braced himself and let the spa do it's work. He'd taken several minutes to figure out the shower, it had more controls than he'd seen in some planes. When he turned his back to the shower heads, he felt his tense muscles finally starting to relax.

He took a towel from the rack and realized that it was warm. He felt the rack and found it almost too hot to touch. Tracing the wire he found that it was connected to the shower. When he turned the shower on the rack started warming the towels. He wrapped one towel around his waist and dried his torso with another. Then he started working on his hair. It was thicker and longer than ever and it took a while to get it dry enough not to drip.

There's a blow dryer in the top left drawer . . . I knocked but you didn't answer.

Joey froze for a second. How had Seto gotten in under his radar? This was not good, or maybe it was. If he felt safe enough in this place that he had let someone get close to him without knowing it maybe it was a good thing. He hoped.

"Look Wheeler, I'm no pervert. I ve seen naked men before, in fact I've seen you before. In gym class. Remember?" Seto couldn't believe the deer in the headlights look Joey was giving him. He looked like he'd been bushwhacked.

"Yeah, but don't walk up behind me like that. I'm liable to do something nasty before I realize it's you. I'd hate to hurt you by mistake."

"By mistake? How about on purpose." Seto couldn't believe he'd asked that. He wondered when he'd forgotten how to control his mouth.

"If I have to do it on purpose, I'm just leaving. I don't want to get into a confrontation with you. You'll get hurt. " Joey held up a hand and shook his head, slinging drops of water like a dog shaking. "Don't even go that direction. I'm really good at what I do. You saw me fight off eight guys trying to keep me from helping that guy. None of them got away without some kind of injury. But a man is still alive because I made hard choices. I'm always the one making the sacrifices and hard choices. Damnit now I sound like a big whiner."

"Not a whiner. You look so tired. Joey, what the hell happened. If you would just give me a good reason. You're not a fuck up. . . . or a dog. Damnit." Seto slammed his hand into the door frame and whirled around and started to leave.

"Seto! . . . Seto, I'd tell you . . . I want . . . shit. Never mind. Just there's a lot of stuff you can't know . . . I'd tell you if I could. I . . . well, you . . . aw hell I don't know what I want to say just . . . thanks. For trustin' me. For givin' me this job. Just thanks. I'll prove my gratitude. You'll see"

Seto watched as Joey obviously wrestled with the desire-no need-to tell him something. He decided not to push it. Joey would tell him whatever he wanted to when he could manage to force it out. And not until.

"Here, Torrance put all your clothes away for you. If you don't like where he's put something just leave him a note." Seto handed Joey a set of sweats that he'd never seen before. "I told him that I was sure we'd forgotten something. He went through and then filled in the blanks, so to speak. If you need anything else leave . . . "

Joey finished with him. "a note. Ok. I get it. How often do you actually see this man?"

Seto watched as Joey dragged the sweat pants over his legs and started pulling them up. When he hissed in pain, Seto reached for him, wondering what was wrong. Joey eeled away from his hand like it was hot.

"Wheeler, what the hell is wrong with you? I'm not . . . damnit! What the hell happened to you?"

Joey had pulled the still healing cut on his side. And the pained hiss had drawn Seto's attention to something he'd rather he hadn't seen.

"Got shanked in the showers. I'm not bendin' over for some . . . pervert. I'll do a lot . . ." Joey again had to clamp his mouth shut over something. "Look, it's ok. It's just a little tender still, and if I stretch it too much, it gives me a twinge. Just . . . don't touch me. Ok? I don't . . . I'm just . . . "

Seto grabbed his patience with both hands and snarled. "What . . . afraid that I'll do . . . what? I'm no pervert. I'm not going to touch you." Seto rubbed his neck. "I mean, I'm not . . . well you know."

Joey sighed, if he tried to explain, Seto would think he was nuts. But if he didn't at least try, there was a chance that Seto would send him away. so he stood, head bowed, in front of Seto, trying to figure out what to tell him.

Suddenly Seto clamped his hand over his mouth. "No! Ooh, Joey." Things clicked in his head; bend over plus pervert equals . . . he didn't want to think about it.

Joey watched the expressions that flitted over Seto's face and saw when he reached a very wrong conclusion.

"No! Seto. Never happened. I got shanked resisting. No one ever . . . I just got so I hate bein' touched. It usualy hurts somehow. I'm just really jumpy right now. Don't sneak up on me and don't touch me without warning'"

Seto grimaced, he wasn't sure what to think. Being touched hurt? He didn't want to think about what had happened to Joey to convince him that touching hurt. He decided the best thing he could do was leave it alone.

"I'm going to do some work, then I'm going to bed. I won't be up much past twelve. If you want to watch TV, there's one in the armoire in your sitting room, or you can watch the one in the main room."

"Ok. I'm gonna stay here. I got some work to do too. I need to run another search and I'm gonna try to make a dent in those letters. That secretary really had four boxes of letters sent up for me to go through. You really know how to make friends and influence people."

Joey read until he heard Seto go to bed, then he checked the elevator and the patio doors. He didn't see how anyone could get to the patio since it was forty floors up, but you never knew.

The elevator had three buttons in it, one for the garage, one for the floor where Seto's office was, and one for the penthouse apartment. It locked at the top and bottom floors. But he wasn't sure how secure the lock was, so he checked to see if he could turn it off. After checking locks and turning the elevator off, Joey made his way to his own bed and crawled between the sheets.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Notes Shibari is a form of bondage practiced primarily in Japan. It developed from Hojo Jutisu which was a part of bushido. It encompassed rules for binding different classes of people and proper forms of tying them. No matter what crime they committed certain classes couldn't be tied with knots. If you're interested try Google, but be warned! If you are sensitive about nudity or unnerved by sexually explicit pictures, don't go there. Google Hojo Jutisu only!


	4. Chapter 4

To Serve 4

Disclaimer: don't own Yu-gi-oh.

thoughts

Seto woke up to a sudden creepy feeling that something was wrong. He listened when he heard the small whimpering sound again he realized that it was coming in his open bed room door. He'd never shut it or the door to the suit in case Mokuba woke in the night and called him. Now he was hearing . . . something.

He got up and grabbed his robe, shoving his arms into the sleeves and his feet into slippers he went in search of the sound.

He stood in the hall and listened for a moment when it came again he located the source in Joey's suit. He tapped gently on the door and listened.

"No . . . won't . . . get offa me . . . too tight."

Seto opened the door and hurried to Joey who was twisting on his bed as if fighting someone who was holding him down. He was sweating heavily and mumbling swear words and threats.

"Wheeler . . . hey . . . Joey, wake up. Come on. Up . . . It's ok. No one is after you."

Seto was suddenly flat on his back on the bed with Joey's hand's on his neck. He got his fists between Joey's arms and knocked them away then rolled over catching the still groggy man by surprise and pinning him down. Joey blinked then shuddered as he realized that he wasn't being assaulted in prison. He palmed the sleep out of his eyes and started shaking.

"Oh, fuck. Fuck . . . fuck. I hate that. I feel like a two-year-old. Seto."

Seto just sat up and wrapped his arms around Joey, holding him in a rather impersonal but firm embrace. Joey sighed and leaned back against Seto who gathered up the blanket and wrapped it around them both offering a still shivering Joey the comfort of his warmth.

After a while Joey stopped shivering and tried to sit up, pulling away from Seto, who allowed him to gather the rags of his dignity around himself and do so.

"Man, that was a bad one. Thanks for the . . . whatever it was. I'm sorry I woke you. I don't generally make that much noise."

Seto just got up, shrugged, and started folding the blanket.

"I'm use to listening for Mokuba. He used to have nightmares sometimes. You ok now?"

"Yeah. I'm good. I'm gonna take a shower, wash off the sweat. You go on back to bed now."

Joey hid his embarrassment by heading for the shower. Seto watched him walk away and wondered what could have given a hard ass like this Joey Wheeler nightmares. He shivered once and went back to bed.

Joey took a quick shower and slipped on a robe. He knew he wasn't going to get any more sleep tonight. A glance at the clock told him it wasn't that bad it was four in the morning.

Wandering into the kitchen, he started to make coffee. The shiny new coffee pot surprised him. He hadn't expected Seto to worry about whether he had his morning coffee or not. But there it was on the counter. One of those double pots that made regular coffee on one side and espresso on the other, with a steamer attachment and everything. He rummaged around in the cupboard until he found a canister labeled coffee and opened it. Inside he found coffee pods for the espresso side of the machine, rummaging farther he found plain ground coffee. Deciding in favor of regular coffee, he set the machine to brewing and spent the time it took hunting around for creamer and sugar. He took his coffee virgin but he knew that Seto, when he drank coffee, took it light and sweet.

His explorations yielded some interesting results. There was still a box of pocky in the cupboard, Seto didn't like sweets particularly, so that had to be Mokuba's. There was all kinds of packaged stuff. Noodles, rice curry, soups and such. But nothing fresh except salad fixings. The freezer was full of frozen dinners and individually wrapped cuts of meat. Seto was so obviously not a cook, he wondered where half of the stuff came from. Mokuba must cook a lot more than Seto

Joey poured his coffee and took it into the main room. The sky line of Tokyo was glowing in the darkness and filling the wide patio windows with points of light. He leaned against the wall and gazed out, sipping at his coffee and imagining Mai sleeping in her apartment and Yugi and Tristan playing Duel Monsters across the kitchen table, arguing about life points and card attributes. He wondered idly if he'd ever get back with his friends again.

After contemplation had made his stomach churn, or maybe it was lack of food, Joey decided to see what he could come up with for breakfast. He returned to the kitchen and refilled his coffee, then he started a serious search for breakfast. After a concerted search he realized that it was going to be a traditional breakfast or nothing, so he started the miso and rice. Nice Seto, no bacon, eggs, or bread.

"Morning Joey." Joey nearly jumped out of his skin. He gasped and whirled around into a defensive posture to see Seto standing in the door dressed in jeans and a shirt. "Easy. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that."

"Geeze. Seto damnit, make a noise, will ya. I nearly swallowed my tongue." Joey turned on the kettle and put the tea pot on the table. "There's only miso and rice for breakfast. I couldn't even find an egg. If you'd do some grocery shopping I could cook for us. We can't eat out this much, it's not safe."

"Mo' did most of the cooking. I can't do much more than grill steaks, nuke potatoes and do up a box mix. If you want groceries, make a list and Torrance will fill it."

Seto accepted the bowl of rice and cup that Joey handed him. When he turned back around, he found Joey ladling up miso, so he held out his hands for the bowls, placed them on the table and got out of Joey's way as he rinsed the tea pot out with hot water then filled it. Putting the pot back on the table, he finished setting it and took his place.

While they waited for the tea to brew Seto divided up the paper. Handing Joey the sports section he was surprised when he just set it aside and reached for the police section instead. He refrained from teasing with an effort, this Joey might not take to a smart remark about baseball like the old Wheeler would. They were getting along well enough that Seto didn't want to disturb the status quo.

"Seto, I don't want to seem like I'm criticizing you but you rely on this Torrance way too much. There's no groceries because you didn't leave a note. My clothes aren't washed. I'm going to want that blue shirt soon. If you don't leave a note, it don't get done. I know you're too busy to mess with it . . ."

"Mokuba took care of a lot of this stuff. Now that he's gone, I'll have to take over. If you need something that you don't have . . . "

Joey held up a hand and shook his head. "I'm not leaving a note for Torrance. I'll take care of my business myself. I know how to do laundry. I'll figure out the machine myself. If that's ok."

"It's ok. If you don't want Torrance taking care of your stuff, I'll . . . "

"Don't . . ."

"leave a note. Damnit."

Joey sighed. He wanted to see this Torrance guy. Something was going on here that he was uncomfortable with. This guy came in when no one was here and did who knew what. Then left.

"Seto, I'm really uncomfortable with this. It kinda gives me the creeps. You ever actually see this Torrance guy?"

Seto paused, cup half way to his mouth. Had he ever seen Torrance? Who had hired him? He couldn't remember a time when Torrance hadn't been in the background providing clean laundry and picking up his messes. Groceries appeared in the cupboards shortly after a list found its way to the table. Tea and coffee, rice and noodles were just there, whether asked for or not.

"I don't remember ever seeing him. I don't remember a time he wasn't around either. Call Roland and find out will you?"

"You damn betcha I will. Seto, you're going to have to make some changes. Mokuba . . . damnit, is he included in these letters? Or did you just send him off to college to protect him from winding up collateral damage?"

"He graduated early. _And_ I didn't want him caught in the cross fire. He doesn't really know how bad it is. He read some of the letters before I caught him hacking my computer." Joey blew tea. "Yeah. He's as good as I was at that age. Not better than I am, but really good. It's a challenge to keep up with him."

Joey sighed, he'd managed to plow through one box of letters and had separated that box into real threats and 'loonies', there were only four letters that made it through his strict filter. Those made him very nervous.

"Look, Joey. I don't want you wasting your time reading all that trash. Everything has been scanned into the data base."

Joey shook his head. "I can't rely on that damn thing. The search engine's really weird. Who wrote that stupid thing? And don't tell me you did because you're too smart to have written that piece of trash."

Seto brought his laptop and set it up on the table. He finished his breakfast and started the search engine. It beeped and then, when Seto started a search, he saw what Joey was talking about. It refused words and generally refused to be helpful.

"Wheeler, I don't know where this came from, but it is trash and that's being kind. I'll have to write a new one . . . damnit. I won't have time for two or three days. I don't work on Sunday. Mokuba and my doctor conspired to get me to promise not to. You know I don't break my word unless it's a matter of life or death, and this isn't."

Joey had brought his computer to the tale too and connected them with a USB cable. "Can you down load your copy of the program or will you let me start from scratch?"

"Scratch would be better. If you want to download the data base, you're free to do anything you want to with it. It's your computer after all. If you mess it up too bad, I'll fix it for you."

Joey disappeared into the depths of his computer, downloaded the data, and for the next three hours typed, stared into space and grumbled. Seto watched for a while, then he poured Joey more coffee, took the last of the tea into the main room and settled himself to watch news and business reports.

Joey finally finished his program and set it to searching. He didn't like the results at all. Someone had a real grudge against Seto. It had to be someone in the company, and fairly close to Seto. Not an executive, the interference with the computer meant that it had to be someone competent with computers.

"Seto, I finished the search. You haven't fired someone for personal reasons have you?" Seto just shook his head. "Didn't think so, but I had to ask. This guy is computer savvy. Have there been any attacks on the company computers that caused . . . no, that wouldn't be it. I'm stymied."

"Wheeler, it's Sunday remember. If you send me a report with all your suspicions, I'll see what security can do about it."

"Seto, you've got . . . fuck. Never mind." Joey stomped off. This keeping things from Seto was driving him crazy. If he told Seto what was going on he was sure to have one of his famous temper tantrums and then they'd never find the mole s/he would go so far under ground they'd never dig them out. Then whoever it was would just show up later. These people had unusual patience and that made them especially dangerous they could disappear for months, even years.

Seto eyed Joey's retreating back with annoyance, he was just as hot tempered as ever and didn't show much improvement in his judgment either. This was going to be hard, especially since Joey's self confidence had taken a real beating. He kept interrupting himself like he wanted to say something but was sure it wouldn't be acceptable.

Joey, meanwhile, headed to the hidden second floor of the apartment, where he'd found a complete gym. He spent the next two hours working out and finally exercised himself into exhaustion. He'd spent hours in his cell doing pushups and other exercises, so the work out on the machines didn't wear him out as much as he'd hoped it would. The only thing that could stop his mind from scrambling around like a rat in a cage was to wear himself out. This case was going to be the last or he was going to have to quit. He couldn't take much more of this.

Seto wondered where Joey had gotten off to so he went in search of him. He had decided he wanted to go look at a motorcycle, he'd been planning to get one for a while but the Letter Man had put those plans on hold. They were off hold, as of now. He was tired of worrying about the man.

"Wheeler, I'm going to buy a motorcycle." Seto did a double take as he realized that Joey was soaked in sweat and panting. "How long have you been on that treadmill?"

Joey looked at the timer on the control panel. "This cycle? Five minutes."

"Damn, you're in bad shape if you've only been walking at that speed for five minutes."

"I been runnin'. Ten minutes at two mph to warm up and another ten to cool off. I got ten minutes cool down. I'd appreciate it if you could wait for me to finish. I don't want to be stiff."

Seto shrugged. He could wait. As he idled around the gym he realized that most of the equipment had been used, smirking he went to the main computer, looking for ammo in the sniping attack he was going to mount. He sat at the desk and punched up the data. He felt slightly dizzy as he examined the information. Joey had been exercising for almost three hours at an intensity that was inhuman. The data on his treadmill session alone made his jaw drop. He'd walked for ten minutes gradually increasing the tempo until he was jogging at an impressive pace of ten miles an hour. Not much for a car but hellish for a man to keep up for an hour.

"Son of a bitch, Wheeler. Are you trying to kill yourself? That pace . . . you planning to run a marathon. And the weigh you've been lifting. You're insane."

"No, just bored. I got in the habit inside. There's not that much to do, so I got started working out and boxing. If you want a good body guard they better have a good body."

Joey wiped his chest and shoulders down with a towel. He took another absent-minded swipe at his face. Mumbling sourly, he reached to his left forearm. Seto jerked slightly, even here he was armed. Joey pulled the knife from the sheath and started to chop off a lock of hair.

"Hey, don't do that! You look ragged enough as it is. Is that how you always cut your hair?"

"Most of my life. When I was yakuza, I got nice cuts from one of the whores. In prison I just cut it off with scissors when I was allowed them."

Seto snarled, "Wheeler, I don't know how you can be so calm about it. You were framed. I know it, you know it. I don't understand why you aren't more eager to be cleared."

Joey pinned Seto with a hard look, sheathing his knife he snarled "Why? Is it going to give me back four years of my life? Restore my innocence. Make me something . . . aw, fuck. Just let it go."

Seto blew up. "Damnit, Wheeler, I knew you were a dog, a loser, and a fool. You'll never be anything more than a punk. You're a quitter. You haven't got the guts to do more than hang around greatness. How even that wimp Muto could stomach you is beyond me. You make me sick."

Joey had flinched at the first words and as Seto ranted he just hunched in on himself more and more. If he wasn't careful he'd do something both he and Seto would regret. And he'd wind up out on the street. He couldn't afford to let his temper go.

Instead of punching Seto, which he very much wanted to do, Joey punched the heavy bag. He slugged it with all the force of his anger behind a fist hardened in fights from alley ways to prison yards. The bag didn't survive the impact. Seto gaped but wisely refrained from comment.

"You want to go bike shopping? Give me fifteen minutes to shower and get dressed." Joey gathered Seto's shirt carefully in his hand. Pulling Seto close he hissed. "Do not _ever_ call me a dog. Do _not_ get in my face." He pushed Seto away with a short shove and a flip of his hand.

Seto shuddered, the look in Joey's eyes made him feel cold chills, like icy footed ants crawling down his spine. "Ugh. Wheeler, fifteen minutes or I leave without you."

Ten minutes later Seto was trying to get the elevator to move. Joey sauntered into the uncooperative device and snickered. The key dangling from his finger made Seto snarl.

"Not going anywhere without this. I locked it last night and I'll lock it every night and every time we leave the apartment."

Seto made a snatch for the key but Joey flipped it into his clenched fist with a flick of his fingers.

"Na, na. Don't have a spasm. I'll . . ."

The smack of a palm on flesh startled Seto. Joey never even turned a hair, although his fingers twitched slightly. He just curled his lip and turned to put the key in the control panel. Turning the lock to on, he punched the button labeled "G."

Seto felt slightly ill, he'd always said that violence was the last resort of the ignorant. He'd never actually struck anyone except in self defense classes before. Now he was standing in an elevator with a stinging palm and a surly, sullen Joey.

"Wheeler . . . I . . . "

"Seto. Shut the fuck up. Do _not_ talk to me. You want to smack me around, that's ok. But_ don't_ slap me like a fucking_ infant_ then insult me by apologizing like that makes' it all right."

Seto bit his lip, this was not going well. He hated to admit that he'd lost his temper enough to hit Joey, it was bad enough when he got verbal with him. He was disgusted with himself. He knew Joey needed this job enough to put up with mistreatment, but that was no reason to actually do so.

Joey stood next to Seto fuming. If it wasn't for the fact that he needed to stay close to Seto to accomplish his assignment, he'd leave now. But he hadn't failed an assignment yet and he didn't intend to now just because Kaiba Seto was an immature, spoiled, jerk who couldn't keep his hands to himself.

The slap hadn't hurt that much, he'd been slapped harder by his mother. What hurt was that he couldn't retaliate in any way, he had to take it and eat his fury. One day soon he was going to choke on it.

They stood in the elevator in uncomfortable silence until it reached the garage.

Joey took the key out of the elevator and started to tuck it into his pocked. Seto held out his hand for it and when Joey went ahead and put it in his pocket, closed his hand into a fist. He stuffed his fist into his pocket and strode to the car fuming.

Joey followed without comment, his feelings for Seto were so ambivalent his head was spinning.

Seto settled in the back seat and watched as Joey sat stiffly on the jump seat keeping his eyes on the floor. He wondered what he might see if Joey looked at him just now. He'd have been surprised to see a forlorn glint along with a pained sadness.

Joey sat and fumed. This was the it that was it. He was finishing this assignment and going on vacation. He wondered idly how much combined time he really had. He knew it was a lot and Tanaka-san had said that he could take as much of it as he wanted after this assignment. He was seriously thinking about taking all of it, and seeing about some intensive counseling. He'd nearly pulled his knife on Seto twice in an hour. If it kept up this way, he was going to be up on murder charges.

"Joey, I really . . . I'm . . . damnit, will you please give me the key to the elevator. I'll be the one going in first. I should have it. You can't watch our backs and turn on the elevator at the same time."

Seto started to say something else but was cut short by the key hitting him in the chest. Joey was still studying the carpet like it held the secrets of the ages.

"So. . . . when we get back . . . do you want to duel? I'm sure you didn't get much chance to duel . . . in America. I. . ."

"Drop it, Kaiba. I haven't dueled since the regionals just before graduation. I'm not even sure where my deck is."

Seto was visibly shocked. Didn't know where his deck was? That was bad. He'd been so proud of that deck. He'd worked after school jobs and collected cans and bottles to buy the cards he couldn't win, and now he didn't know where it was?

"I remember every card you had. If you can't find your original deck, I'll give you the cards from my trunk."

"No thanks. I don't care for it anymore. I kinda lost interest. I just don't have the heart for it anymore."

Joey never even looked at Seto. Every time he dueled all he could see was Yugi smiling at him when he'd made an especially good move. It hurt more than he could stand. If he couldn't make it up with Yugi he'd have lost something . . . some part of himself that would leave a hole in his heart.

Seto watched Joey clench both his fists and his jaw like he was in extreme pain. Every time he made any attempt to be a friend to Joey all he did was cause him distress of one sort or another. He wasn't sure whether he should leave him alone, apologize again, or what.

Joey turned a still wrathful gaze on Seto and snarled, "Ok. Spit it out before it chokes you."

He was stunned when Seto took a deep breath and started apologizing again. "Look, Wheeler. I really don't know what came over me. I don't go around hitting the help. It's not civilized, for one thing. And really. Having a body guard who's mad at me makes me worry. But that's not the reason I'm sorry. It was just wrong. This whole thing has me more on edge that I like to admit. Please? Help a fellow out here I'm foundering."

"Yeah and goin' down for the third time. At least you didn't have me whipped. Not that I'd let you get away with that anyway." Joey turned to look out the window and missed the look on Seto's face completely. Seto could only wonder if he'd ever get warm again, the constant shock of cold chills and stark fury was beginning to fray at his nerves.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The salesman was extolling the merits of an antique Indian with all the fervor of a desperate man. His boss had bought the disaster in a lot of repossessed machines. It had been abused by the former owner and wasn't worth half what it should have been. If he could unload it on this rich, ignorant person, he would get a good commission and a pat on the back from his boss.

Joey strolled over took one look at the bike and said idly "Buy that and you'll regret it. Make him start it. If he can."

The sales man nodded, gave Joey a dirty look, and tried to oblige. He mounted the bike and looked for the key. When he found it, he turned the ignition on and looked for the starter.

"No starter . . . it's a kicker. Here. Let me" Joey realized that the man had no idea, so he urged him off the bike and got on himself.

When Joey racked the starter, the bike coughed to life with a roar and a cloud of blue smoke. It stuttered, started to die and when Joey reset the choke, began to idle. Unfortunately for Mr. Suzuki Joey could hear the valves rattling and the lifters clicking.

"Piece of junk." Joey turned up his nose. "You want American iron that's fine, but you might want to consider a new Harley. Some of the Kawasaki's are really good and Yamaha has a great line of street legal racers that'll scare you half to death. I don't like Honda's much. I hate working on them. But it's your ass on it, so it's up to you."

Seto eyed the Indian for a moment then made up his mind. "I don't think I'll waste any more time on this. If Joey says it's junk, it probably is. If you haven't got anything better than that, I'll take my business elsewhere."

"Oh please, Mr . . . I didn't catch the name. "

"Because I didn't throw it. It's Kaiba." Seto braced himself for the spate of apologizing and groveling that was sure to follow. He wasn't wrong. Mr. Suzuki nearly bumped his nose on his knees, he bowed so low. But the look he shot Joey was just as dirty as the first one.

"Look at me like that again and I'll dig your eyes out of your head with a spoon. You were trying to cheat him. That bike isn't worth what you're asking. It goes south under acceleration and it'll dump. If I let him buy it I wouldn't be a very good body guard, would I now."

Poor Mr. Suzuki turned white, then red, then a shade of puce that clashed with his shirt. When Joey straightened his jacket lapels and he saw the tattoo around his finger, he excused himself so suddenly that Seto snickered.

"Not funny. He'll sell that piece of trash to someone else and maybe get them killed. "

Seto shook his head. "No, he won't. I'll talk to the owner. Right now though, we need a new salesman."

They walked around for a while Seto hoping to make up with Joey and Joey trying to keep from snapping and snarling at Seto. He was dithering over cycles like it was the decision of a life time.

With his money it didn't make much difference what he bought, if he didn't like it he could always buy another. Finally Joey couldn't take it anymore.

"Damnit Seto, pick one. That one's a good deal. This one is fast. The one over there is good for a beginner. You've got so much money, why not take one of each? Let's just get out of here. All this glass is making me nervous."

Seto had started to glare at Joey but he managed to keep it to mildly annoyed instead. "Yeah, and a nervous Wheeler is . . ."

"A very dangerous one." Seto turned to see a heavy set man in a three-piece suit bowing to him. The man turned to Joey. "I see you have returned from your sojourn abroad. Very nice to see you. Mr. Wheeler." The man's voice was smooth and oily.

Joey looked the man over like he wasn't sure whether to ignore him or spit on him. "I see you." Joey smoothed the expression right off his face.

"Still unhappy with me? That's too bad. I could make you a very good deal on a motorcycle. Just to make amends."

"No thanks. Wouldn't care to put you out." Joey got even more stoney faced if that was possible.

"Ah, come now. You're still angry. Actually, if you look at it the right way, I payed you a compliment."

"Thank you. Honda-san I'm sure I didn't realize it at the time."

Seto was getting a very odd feeling, the words were polite, but the facial expressions were too bland and the tone of voice made his skin crawl. It was like watching two sharks circle each other trying to get first bite.

"Now, now, my boy. You're way too touchy." Honda-san gave a jovial chuckle, unfortunately he still looked like a shark and the toothy grin he gave them only reinforced the impression. "You're still not available, I guess." Seto nearly fell over, this idiot was propositioning Joey right here on the sales floor.

"No, I'm not. And" Joey bowed to him without taking his eyes off his face. "the next time you ask me, you will find me in your bedroom." The man lit up starting to smile "Right after that . . . you'll die."

"Joey, you shouldn't say things you don't mean. You know I'm still a favorite of Watanabi-sama. You really should reconsider my offer. A nice motorcycle, leathers, anything you want." He narrowed his eyes. And leered cruelly "I still have quite a stable of helpers. They might like a taste of you. You get too uncooperative and I might introduce you to one or two of them."

Joey gave Honda a look that could have stripped paint off a battle ship. He cringed slightly and coughed, using that as an excuse to turn his head.

"This time I'm warned. You send any or all your soldiers for me. I'll take them all on and they won't last long enough to sweat me. I'm outcast. I don't have any loyalties now. No one to answer to. No one to command me to . . . "

Joey stopped talking for a second and gave Honda a look of such hatred that Seto's heart nearly stopped. Suddenly he wanted to be far away from this conversation. He was hearing things he didn't like, and that was only Joey's tone of voice. He wasn't sure what they were talking about but he was sure he wasn't going to like it when he found out, and he would find out sooner or later.

"No one to command you to make apologies for insolence, for disrespecting me. I made a perfectly acceptable offer. Most of my men would have refused you, they like active participation, not a drugged up, unresponsive body. I'm sorry you were whipped. I hope there aren't any scars. That would be a shame to scar such a beautiful body."

Seto jerked like he'd been shot. This was the man who'd threatened to rape Joey. And Seto just blanked out on the rest of it. He wasn't going to think about it. He finally didn't want to know.

"Wheeler, come on. We're leaving. You said something about Kawasaki. Move it."

"Sure Boss, anything you say." Joey just turned on his heel and followed Seto out the door.

Seto plopped inelegantly on the seat of his limo and gave Joey the look that made even Roland quake with fear. Joey shrugged it off like it was nothing. Seto couldn't decide whether to be angry or disgusted or both. As he sat trying to sort his rioting emotions out, Joey was watching him struggle.

Joey was as confused as Seto. They'd gotten off on the wrong foot in high school and never done more than tolerate each other. Now they were thrown together every second of the day. And were at each others throats.

Joey wanted out of this whole assignment in the worst way, but he'd gotten a message from Mokuba in his e-mail. Mokuba had been achingly delighted that Joey was working for Seto, his message had ended, 'I know you will do everything in your power to keep my beloved big brother safe and sound. Thank you, your friend Kaiba Mokuba.' Joey couldn't let Mokuba down. He was one of the few people who'd never given up on him, even when he seemed like the biggest fuck up in the world. He even received a few precious letters from him while he was in America.

So here he was trying to decide what he really felt about Seto. Only he wasn't going to get a chance to do more that wish. Seto always said he couldn't abide a liar and all Joey had done was lie to him from day one. When I dig that mole out I'm so gonna hurt him even if it's a woman

Both men closed themselves in silence until finally Seto couldn't stand it anymore.

"That man. He gave me the shivers. What the hell is his malfunction. I . . . "

"Seto, if you ask me a direct question, I'll answer it. I'm not a story teller. I'm trying really hard not to lie to you, but there's things you don't need to know and this is one of them." Joey decided that telling Seto this particular story might stifle his curiosity. "So if you're gonna ask. Go ahead."

"That's the guy who threatened to drug you."

Joey gave Seto a bland look. "That's a statement not a question."

"Damnit, Wheeler, you going to make me play twenty questions?"

"Yes."

"Ook . . . is that the guy who threatened to drug you?"

"Yes."

"He whipped you."

Joey eyed Seto for a moment, then relented slightly. "That's not a question."

Seto gritted his teeth then asked "Did he whip you?"

"No."

Seto gritted his teeth some more. Joey was really going to make him pry it out of him. He sat for a moment formulating his questions.

"Ok. Were you whipped?"

"Yes."

"Who did it? Who had you whipped?"

"That's two questions in one. Matsumoto did it. My Okashira ordered it."

"Why?"

"I was insolent."

"Damnit, Wheeler! Will you just tell me what the hell happened."

"No."

Seto gave up, Joey was being so uncooperative that all Seto could do was imagine, and his imagination was running wild.

"You don't have any scars?"

"No." Joey decided a little dose of reality was in order. "You can cause a lot of pain and still not leave a scar . . . if you're good enough. Matsumoto-san is very good."

They sat in silence while Seto digested this particular piece of information.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Driver! Go back. There's a cycle shop"

"Mr. Kaiba. We're not near an exit."

"That's all right, I realize you can't just turn around. Take the next exit and go back."

"Yes, sir. You want to go to the one with the display on a pole right?"

The shop Seto had seen was a specialty shop where they took a stock bike and built something else.

The driver got back to the shop and Seto spent some time looking around and finally settled on a ready-made model that he liked. Joey examined it and wondered for a moment if it was stable enough for a beginner.

"Seto, I'm gonna take it around the lot. You don't move from here. I've checked around and it's safe. There's no threat, as long as the driver doesn't leave the car, we're fine."

Joey talked to the salesman and got the keys. The bike was nice. He rode it around the lot and checked the balance, acceleration, and general performance of the machine and liked how it handled. Seto would find it a comfortable ride without quirks.

"It's good. Pay the man and let's get out of here. I'm hungry."

"Again? You're always hungry."

"I did a lot of exercising this morning. And it's past lunch time. Come on."

Seto decided not to argue with Joey, they'd had enough confrontation for one day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Paper work in hand and an appointment for delivery made, they headed for the car.

"Where the fuck is that damn driver."

Seto froze, the car was surrounded by mechanics and the driver was no where in sight. Joey looked like he wanted to spit the man.

The driver suddenly appeared from around the side of the building. Seeing the crowd of people around the stretch Rolls Royce limo, he realized that he was in a world of hurt with no way out.

Joey looked every inch the yakuza standing with his feet spread to shoulder width, left hand gripping his right wrist lightly. He pinned the man with a cold look.

"Go start the car."

The driver gulped and waved the onlookers away. He opened the door and Joey said softly. "Lucky so far, Mr. Clark."

Mr. Clark realized exactly what he'd done and started to shake. He got out of the car and walked up to Joey. Joey looked him right in the eye and jerked his head back toward the car.

"Go start the car . . . Or go home."

"You can't . . ."

"I can. I will. Go start the car." Joey wasn't fooling. He was in full combat mode. His vision had tunneled to what was right before him. Mr. Clark looked at him and wondered if he was going to survive Joey's fury. He was between a rock and a hard man; if he started the car, it might explode; if he didn't, Joey might explode.

He got in the car and turned the key with a shaking hand. Nothing happened. He turned to Joey who nodded, "Lucky again. Third time's the charm. Drive it around the lot."

"What? I . . "

"Drive. It. Around. The. Lot. Now!" Joey gritted each word out between clenched teeth. This was what had gotten the other driver, and nearly them, killed. The detonator could be wired to the odometer so that it didn't explode until they started to drive away. Practically guaranteeing that Seto was in the car.

Mr. Clark drove the car around the lot then pulled up in front of Seto and Joey. Joey held the door open for Seto and waited until he was in the car. Then he went to the drivers door, bent down and tapped on the window.

When the driver rolled the window down he leaned in and snarled right in the drivers face.

"Do. Not. Ever. Leave. That. Car. Again. You do and I'll fire you on the spot."

The drive back was accomplished in silence. Seto because he was trying to reconcile his experiences with this new Joey with his memories of the old one. And Joey because he truly regretted that Seto's enjoyment of his new motorcycle was spoiled by this latest incident.

The driver pulled up to the elevator let them out and disappeared.

"Joey give me the key. I'll start the elevator while you do what ever it is you need to do."

"Seto, you got it. Give it back. I'll start the elevator and push the button while you stay safely outside it."

Seto froze with his hand out. What the hell?

"Seto, there's a dozen ways to rig an elevator. Keeping the key puts about half them out of the picture, but this guy has access to the building. If he managed to get to the cables or the winches. I don't like this. I'm gonna have Roland put a body on the elevator doors down here."

Seto realized that Joey intended to take the chance of getting blown up by starting the elevator.

"Hey, Seto, you don't fall apart on me now. What the hell?"

"Damnit, Joey, find that man. Soon. This is . . . I can't . . . " Seto took a deep breath. "Get in the damn elevator."

Joey took the key from Seto, walked into the elevator, turned the key, then punched the floor buttons. The door started to close and Seto stuck his hand in it to stop it.

"Damnit, Seto. I didn't clear it. The door closer is another detonator sight. You don't do anything until I ok it. You're going to get yourself blown up or something."

"Joey! You just stood there and told me you're taking the chance of getting blown up instead of me. How can you do that?"

"It's my job." Joey sighed, braced his shoulders and pinned Seto with a strange look. "Seto, think. I'm nothing. With my record I'll never get any job worth having. I'm so lucky that you even considered me it's not funny. On the other hand, there's you. You're rich, very important, good looking, and . . . well, everything I'm not. The number of people that would be affected by your death is nearly uncountable. If I die, no one cares."

Seto felt stunned. He realized that Joey was right. If he died there wouldn't be enough people to carry his coffin. I've got to get hold of Taylor.

The elevator stopped at the office floor and Seto started to get off. When Joey asked what he was doing, he just explained. He was going to stop resisting Joey. It was part of their problem. He was too independent, he hadn't ever had to explain himself before, and it rankled at him.

"I need some personal stationery. I want to write some letters this evening but I'm out of stationery. I keep it in my desk in my office."

Seto opened the door and reached for the light switch but stopped before he even touched it. Joey gave him an approving look and pushing Seto behind him flipped it on. The resulting light made Seto relax.

He started to walk to his desk and stopped so short that Joey nearly bumped into him. There was a box on his desk. It shouldn't have been there.

"Joey! I didn't order anything that should have been delivered straight to my desk. That box shouldn't be there."

Seto did the right thing for once, he headed for the hall, his long legs carrying him out of danger quickly.

Joey eyed the box for a second and then called Roland.. Roland called the bomb squad and then came down to the office.

"Where did that come from?"

"Roland, you're the one supposed to be answering that question, not asking it."His soft voice carried his anger clearly. "This building is a sieve. I could walk into it myself and I'm no B and E expert. If you're suppose to be the best Seto has, I'd hate to see the worst."

"I _am_ the best but my hands are tied. I'm personal security. Mr. Patrick is head of company security. We . . . don't get along."

"Kaiba." Seto raised his head. He'd been leaning against the wall, standing on one foot, ankles crossed, hands shoved into his pockets. "Mr. Patrick and Mr. Roland evidently don't get along. There's some rivalry going on here. You need to make it clear to Mr. Patrick that . . ."

"I've been through this several times. Mr. Patrick is jealous of Roland. He won't cooperate with him. I'm not going to fire Roland and Mr. Patrick hasn't done anything to merit firing either."

Joey rubbed the back of his neck. Seto was fair to a fault, exactly the opposite of Gozaburo. But this was ridiculous. As far as he was concerned this failure to cooperate was a firing offence.

"I'll handle it then. This can't go on. If you don't close the holes in building security soon, I'm taking you away from here altogether. I can't keep you safe if shit like this keeps happening. Come on. I want you in the apartment . . . damn!"

"What?"

"If he got that box into your office, . . . could he have gotten to the apartment too? Damnit, there's only the two elevators to the apartment and I locked this one. But, fuck me for a fool, I forgot all about the other one."

"Which one?"

Joey gave Seto a look of combined disbelief, disgust, and irritation. "The one that Torrance uses. The one the groceries come up in?" Joey shoved his hand through his bangs. "Damnit! The one behind the pantry? You really have no idea, do you?"

Seto realized that he really didn't know anything about his own home, it made his skin rise in goose bumps.

"Ok. I'm completely oblivious. What now?"

"You . . . Roland, come here." Roland walked over to Joey with a questioning look. "Stay with Seto while I check out the apartment."

Roland grimaced, Joey wasn't going to like this at all. "I'm sorry. Neither you nor Mr. Kaiba can go anywhere. The police said to keep you here until the bomb squad can talk to you. They're on the way."

Ok shit. I wanted Seto out of all this. We need to get him somewhere safe incase that box is a bomb and not a fake. Where can we go?

Roland thought for a moment, then led the way down a hall and around a corner. He explained that the conference room would be comfortable and put at least five walls between them and any explosion. It was also a good place for the police to conduct their interviews.

A few minutes later the bomb squad arrived, accompanied by two detectives and, to Joey's relief, Tanaka-san.

The bomb squad immediately moved into the office and started examining the box. It turned out that it really was a bomb. They efficiently disarmed it and took it away. While they were doing that, the detectives started interviewing Seto. Joey stood by looking hard and efficient.

"Ok Wheeler, your turn." Joey turned to the detective and waited. "First I . . . shit." the man's eyes widened and Joey flinched. He'd been in the academy with him. Busted! Damnit!

The next few seconds were interesting. Detective Maza grabbed Joey, Joey jerked back. Detective Henderson reacted like any American would. He grabbed Joey from the other side and, when Joey relaxed and let him, he handcuffed Joey's wrists behind him. Then he shook him down and found his side arm, the knife on his left wrist, and the smaller .380 he'd tucked in a holster in the small of his back. He completely missed the folder in his pocket and the snub-nosed .38 in his ankle holster.

Seto finally came too and started protesting "Hey! He's my body guard. You can't do that! Let him go."

"Seto, it's al right. It's standard procedure. With my record they aren't going to take any chances."

"Damnit Wheeler! You act like this is a common occurrence."

"It is. Don't sweat it. Maza-sama will keep Henderson-san from doing anything illegal." Joey didn't bother telling Seto that there was a lot that Japanese police could do that was illegal in America. He was hoping that this was for show.

Seto was so angry he couldn't decide whether to protest to the detectives or to the supervisor in the hall. He decided to try the supervisor. "I'm going to speak to the supervisor in charge of this outrage."

Seto stepped into the hall and, while he was speaking to Tanaka, the two detectives wrestled Joey deeper into the room.

"Those cuffs too tight? Ok. What the hell is going on? I thought you were on leave."

"Thanks for not blowing my cover. Someone is out for Kaiba in a serous way. I got on his security team because I used to know him, long time ago. Charity hires are a wonderful thing."

Detective Maza sighed. "Damnit, you've been under cover for four years. You know that's the longest anyone has ever managed without going nuts."

Joey leaned his head against the wall. They'd backed him up to the wall and were shielding their conversation with their bodies. From the door no one could see exactly what they were doing.

"I'm so tired of all this shit. I think I've been in cuffs more often that most real criminals. Damnit. Here comes Seto. Don't let him make you . . ."

Seto charged up like a wounded bull and started issuing demands."I demand you let him go immediately. Captain Tanaka, tell them to let him go."

Tanaka-sama looked at Joey and then told detective Henderson to take Seto back into the hall.

"I want to talk to this man in private. What we have to discuss isn't for your ears, Kaiba-sama, and my interrogation may not be pretty."

Seto sputtered with fury but Detective Henderson took him firmly by the arm and led him away, quashing his protests firmly. He implied that Seto's intervention might make it harder on Joey, so he left with one backwards look that convinced him that Joey was in real danger.

"Damnit, I protest this whole thing Wheeler didn't do anything. He was with me all day and all last night. I'm calling my lawyers."

"You do just that. Here. We'll go into this office here and you can use the phone."

Joey smiled at Tanaka. "You owe me so big time! That tight ass is worse than he was when we were kids. Oh, . . . by the way. Search me, will you? You'll get a laugh."

Tanaka searched Joey and tossed the rest of his weapons on the nearby table.

Maza sighed. "Damnit Wheeler! You're a walking arsenal. You scare the shit out of me."

"Sorry. Here's the low down real quick. Don't know a thing. The man on the inside has been in the computers so no telling what's hidden where. This whole building is open. Security sucks. Patrick don't get along with Roland. It's either personal or a pissing contest. Don't know which and don't care. Also, there's the valet. Yeah. Names Torrance. I want them all checked out big time. Now, either slap me around ,or let's get this over with."

Tanaka sighed, he didn't want to do this. Fortunately for him the problem was solved for him.

Patrick came into the room in a rush and kicked Joey firmly in the groin. Joey just grunted and curled around the pain. Dropping to the floor he managed to turn himself so that the next kick landed on the heavy muscles of his back.

Seto and Henderson came into the room just then and added themselves to the fight. Seto did the smartest thing he could have done. He dragged Joey away from the wrestling match and helped him to his feet Joey staggered and braced himself against Seto.

"Damn. This is getting completely out of hand. Seto, let me sit down. They're gonna be at it for a while and I don't fancy standin' around until they sort themselves out."

Seto helped Joey to a seat and then let the infamous Kaiba temper loose on the wrestling men

"Stop that! Now! Enough!" All four men turned to stare at Seto. "This is the most disgraceful, I might even say disgusting, display of outright foolishness I've seen in a long time. Attacking a bound man is outrageous. Patrick, you're fired. Mr. Henderson, make arrangements to escort him off the property at once." Patrick started to protest." If you have anything of a personal nature in the building, it will be sent to you. Out! Now!" Patrick followed Henderson out of the room.

Seto rounded on Tanaka. "Allowing your men to chain Mr. Wheeler like that is also inexcusable. He didn't do a thing to deserve it. He's been released into my personal custody and is my body guard. He hasn't left my side since he was released day before yesterday. I want the key. "Seto stuck his hand into Maza's face, snapping his fingers. "Now."

Seto took the key and returned to Joey. He'd managed to get his pain under control and had sucked air into his lunges again. He leaned forward and let Seto take the cuffs off. He realized that Joey had worn cuffs a lot. The callouses on his wrists matched up exactly to where the cuffs nestled against them.

Joey sighed when Seto started to help him up, he gently put his hands aside.

"I'm good. I'm not singin' soprano just yet. Let me get comfortable."

Joey reached out and swiftly, efficiently checked each one of his guns, slipping them into their holsters. He pocketed one knife and tucked the other back into the sheath on his forearm.

"Ok. I've answered all your questions. I've put up with your bullshit. Now this is the way it is. I want a full check on Patrick's background, one that goes beyond what Seto could get and I want one on Torrance. You oblige me in this and we'll let the little brutality charges slide. Favor for favor. What do you say?"

Tanaka bowed to Joey his eyes sad. "I am humiliated that we didn't keep him from that piece of . . . it is not what I expect from my men. I'll get you your jackets as soon as I can. Excuse me." He turned and left hoping he had expressed his concern with his eyes.

Joey turned to Seto "Come on. I'm hungry." he headed for the elevator again. This time they made it all the way to the apartment. Seto even remembered his paper.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seto walked into the kitchen where Joey was pan-frying a steak.

"Joey, we need to talk."

Joey's shoulders stiffened. That particular phrase was ground into his consciousness as having most unpleasant consequences.

"That bomb is the last straw. My secretary would have opened that box. She comes in an hour earlier than I do in order to open all the mail and have it sorted for me when I get there. That amount of symtex would have damaged most of the floor. It would have killed her for sure. I've been living in the state of denial too long. This has got to stop."

"Ok, Seto" Joey managed to relax his shoulders before he got cramps. "The first thing you do is arrange for me to meet Torrance. Have you ever actually seen the man? Then you turn Roland loose on the building security. It's so full of holes it resembles Swiss cheese. You're not to go take a dump without telling me first. You don't leave this apartment unless I'm on your heels." At Seto's face, he sighed. "I'm a good watch dog. I know how to heel, sit and even beg. You won't know I'm there unless you do something stupid. Then I'm all over it like white on rice. I know it's intrusive but . . ."

Seto held up a hand and asked a question that had been bothering him for a while. "You really stand around while someone . . . er . . . had intercourse with a prostitute. That's just . . . I . . . "

Joey decided blunt honesty was the best route to follow. "Yeah, and shot up drugs, and did a lot of things I'd rather not think about. Now, if you don't mind, this steak is done and I'd like to eat it before it cools off too much."

Seto wandered into his office to sit in the dark of early evening and brood, leaving Joey to his steak and broodings of his own.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Parings. Seto x Joey; Joey x Seto; or Joey x Mai. I haven't made up my mind yet. Feed back would be helpful.


	5. Chapter 5

To Serve 5

Thank you to all the people who were kind enough to review for me. Koalared, gourry-  
gabriev610, Beysie, Ems, Kungfu4203, Enchantress10, crosshunt-s, Jessi, Scarab Dynasty, QAHLuver, Ishizu Isis Ishtar, Evil Kitty of Doom, Sparklythings, Flame Swordswoman Rachel, Sirius-Black-is-dead, Yariko-chan, and sleepingzombie, jpg. You make all my efforts worth while.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next few days were spent in reviewing the jackets provided by the police department via Tanaka-san. Torrance proved to be clean as a Singapore street and while Patrick's credentials were somewhat shaky he was clean too.

Joey snarled and threw the files at the wall.

"Fuck me sideways. This shit is killin' me. Where is that ass hole. I'm gonna dig that bastard out if it's the last thing I do. Son of a bitch."

Seto's secretary flinched slightly. She was just a bit intimidated by Joey. Seto was intense but he didn't have a reputation for violence Joey on the other hand had a reputation as a volatile and violent man with a hair trigger temper and a habit of throwing things.

"Ayami-san. Would you get me some coffee please? I really need some."

Seto had looked up from his desk when Joey tossed the file and now intervened in Ayami's behalf. "Wheeler ,if you can't contain your temper maybe we should do something to burn off some of your ire."

"Be nice. You've done nothing but sit behind that desk for the last four days. I'm not use to this." Joey turned to Ayami. "Ayami angel, I'm sorry. I don't mean to be an ass. I'm just restless and bored and, frankly, pissed. That bomb has me all on edge. This building makes me crazy. Please. Forgive me?" his smile was old Joey; quick, gentle and full. He bowed low and kept his eyes down.

"Oh yes. I'm sorry I'm such a bother to you. I try not to annoy you. Please forgive me." Poor Miss Ayami couldn't get it through her head that she wasn't responsible for Joey's bad humor.

Joey sighed. Miss Ayami. "You don't annoy me. It's not your fault. Please."

Miss Ayami started for the door and only turned back because Seto called her.

"Miss Ayami! Please don't bring Wheeler any more coffee. He's on caffeine overload now. Call Yamaha and see if you can't get me some time."

"Yes sir. I'll call right away. I'm sure I can get you at least two hours. Will that be enough?"

"More than. Thank you."

Joey had no idea what was going on. He just knew that Seto was giving him a smirk that boded no good for someone.

"Wheeler, your bike is in the garage right next to mine. I'm asking if it's all right for my man to trailer it to Yamaha's facility outside the city. I don't have the skills to drive in traffic, in fact I've only ridden twice before. I've made arrangements with Yamaha to use their race track. I'm going to hone my riding skills and I thought you might like to use it too. You can shake the cobwebs out."

Joey felt something in his chest expand Seto was asking if he wanted to take his bike out on one of the best shake down tracks in Japan hell yeah. He was treating him like a person instead of an annoyance. After four days of tiptoeing around each other things were looking up again.

"That would be real nice. A guy can only do so much gym work before he starts to get stale. And I'm way beyond that. Let's go get our leathers."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seto watched as Joey examined not only the pit area but the bikes and eyed the pit crew with a jaundiced eye. He was sure that the Letter Man couldn't get into Yamaha's private race track but he still couldn't help being paranoid

"Wheeler. Come on. I want to try out this new ride. I'm getting real impatient."

Joey nodded to the pit crew chief and took his bike out. He was going to run the track first to see how it was. Then he'd follow Seto and watch him. After a couple of laps he intended to take Seto into the pits and talk him through his mistakes.

Seto turned to the pit chief apologizing gracefully for Joey's attitude.

"Don't worry Mr. Kaiba. We aren't offended. Lots of racers are paranoid about strange pit crews. I don't recognize him but if he's running that bike on the streets he's got to be good or he'd have wrecked it by now."

Seto grimaced, Joey's paranoia was annoying, but after the bomb he was doing his best to accommodate it. He was even more scared now than he'd been before. If Ayami had opened that box, or Mokuba. Mokuba loved presents of any kind and Seto had always let him open things because he enjoyed it so much. That thought made him shiver, even in the hot sun.

"Hey! Holy hell . . . look at the monitor. He shouldn't be going that fast on his first lap. He'll lose it on the second curve. Damnit! Get the medics out."

Seto went to look at the big screen tv they were using for a monitor. The entire track was lined with cameras and the computer controlled switching routine kept Joey centered on the screen. He was running at a hundred miles an hour according to the readout on the bottom of the screen. Next to the speedometer was a small map of the track with a dot showing Joey's location.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! . . .Oh, hell on a stick look at that. He's a freak! He's in the fourth curve. He's going one oh five! He's gonna . . . Danmit . . . he's inhuman!" the pit chief's running commentary kept Seto aware of exactly how crazy Joey was.

The loud talking attracted the attention of two of Yamaha's test drivers who came over to see what was going on. They spent the rest of the lap swearing and exclaiming over Joey's reckless driving.

"He's either very good or very crazy. Or both. I wouldn't go into that turn at over ninety and I've been riding that track for the last two years."

Seto heard that voice and turned to see its owner, Tristan Taylor. Tristan had stayed with him several times over the last four years and he knew that he was a test driver here. He and Yugi Muto both stayed with him while they were in Tokyo. Seto considered them friends after four years of Mokuba's prodding and their patient acceptance.

Joey pulled into the pits and started taking off his helmet. He just registered Tristan before he came up to him in a rush. When he got his helmet all the way off, he put it on the handlebars and turned to Tristan. "Hi, Tris' long time no see. How you . . ." Joey caught the fist headed for his face in one hand and held it. "You wanna punch my face, wait until I'm off my bike. I'll fight ya then. Not before." Joey's face had frozen into a stoney mask to hide the hurt. He' known this would happen sooner or later.

"Damn you, Joey. You don't write, you don't call. I thought you might even be dead. Then you show up driving like a maniac and all you've got to say for yourself is 'hi, tris'? I . . . we . . . Yugi told me you cut him cold the last time he saw you. How could you treat him that way? He loves you like a brother and you don't get in touch with him at all for over six months. You're a real shit, Wheeler."

"Yeah, I know. But I cut him because I was with an Okishira. I didn't want him to meet the guy. You know Yugi, he'd take up with Jack the Ripper."

Tristan didn't see Seto come up behind him but Joey did and shook his head. "It's ok, Boss. Tris' couldn't beat me when we were kids. He sure can't do it now."

Tristan turned around to see Seto, he nodded to him and turned back to Joey. "What kind of mess did you get yourself into. The last I heard you were headed for the Police Academy. What the hell happened."

"Real life happened. "Joey cringed, trust Tristan to be up on all the gossip. He knew or knew of almost everyone in police circles. His father was connected through his work Joey tried to cut him short by holding up his hand showing his tattoo. "I got the wrong kind of connections. Shut up about it. Ok? You wanna fight or what."

The pit chief got into the middle of it before Tristan could do more to blow Joey's cover. He broke up the conversation and threatened to report Tristan unless he got away from Joey at once. Tristan left but his backward look promised that this wasn't over yet.

"You're taking this way too calmly." Seto had seen the hurt before Joey could completely shut it behind his stoney mask."You better let loose of some of that or you're gonna explode."

"Can't . . . I . . . if I let go . . . damnit! Seto . . . just let me be." Joey wished not for the first time for a cigarette. Or a drink. Or something to punch. He hoped Seto hadn't caught the reference to the academy. He wanted to catch up to Tristan and talk to him. He wanted a million dollars and a new sports car, the chances of any of them were slim and none, as far as he could see.

"Ok Joey I'll let it be for now but sooner or later you're going to have to deal. Sooner would be better."

"Yeah. I'm takin' another lap." Joey motioned to the pit chief, who had come back after having a quick talk with Tristan. He looked like he'd bitten into something rotten. "Look" Joey rubbed his face already emotionally exhausted. "I don't know what Taylor told you and I don't care. All you need to know is, I got a second chance. What I really want from you is for you to go over that bike with Seto, headlight to tail light, and tell him everything he needs to know about it. Fuel, oil. . . you get the picture. I'm taking another lap, then I'll be in to follow him around the track and watch him."

"All right. I'll do what you ask and take what Tris' told me with a grain of salt. I don't like half of it. And I'm seriously considering telling Kaiba all I know."

"You do that. I'm on the track."

Joey put his helmet back on and took the bike back onto the track. If they'd thought he was crazy before, he was really crazy now. Curves he'd taken at ninety, he now took at a hundred. Straight away's he red lined the bike, pushing himself and his machine beyond their limits. Neither one failed.

When he pulled in again, he was snatched off the bike and literally shaken. Seto shoved his face into Joey's and snarled. "If you want to commit suicide why don't you just shoot yourself. I've never seen anyone take chances like that before. You even scared the test drivers! Joey . . . "

Joey shook Seto off and pulled off his helmet. He looked at Seto's white face and didn't have the heart to be mad at him.

"Well, be still my heart! Maybe you've got a soul after all. Don't sweat it. I know what I'm doing. I've been driving like that all my life. One of my bosses made good money out of it." He jumped, startled as Tristan grabbed him from behind and started dragging him off. "Hey! Lemme go. What's your malfunction?"

Tristan snarled at Seto "I'm taking him out back. Don't worry he can whip my ass, so I'm not starting anything. I just want to talk to him . . . privately."

Seto nodded and watched as Joey meekly followed Tristan away from the pits and into the surrounding buildings.

Joey didn't resist as Tristan slammed him up against a wall and started to snarl in his face. He leaned back against the building and just let him. After Tristan wound down, he sighed, pushed Tristan away gently and slid down the wall, seating himself on the ground.

"Cigarette?" Tristan slid down beside him and offered Joey a rather crushed pack. "Sorry, they're old. I quit."

"Me too. Seto hates the smell. We got a deal. You pelted me with a lot of questions. You want to backup and ask again one at a time?"

"Yeah. Just . . . hell, Joey. What happened? You were doing so well. Then . . . just . . . back to the Mako's. You're just lucky you didn't get picked up in that big bust. Some . . . mole . . . infiltrated." Tristan put his head in his hands and groaned "an unknown under cover officer had enough information that most of the Mako's went to prison. Damnit Joey, how long?"

"Four very long years. I went to the academy on that In Field Education Program especially to break up the Mako's. You know Hirutani always wanted me back. So I went. I missed graduation because I had to be under before the fifteenth of the month. His speciality was mugging pensioners."

"And you stiffed Yugi because . . . " that was what had always really burned Tristan

"That man I was with liked boys and wasn't above kidnaping and rape. You know Yugi wouldn't have understood anything like that. He's too sweet, the worst he really understands is naughty. I didn't want that bastard getting a good look at him."

"Liked boys . . . hell Wheeler, what kind of people were you mixed up with." Tristan made a disgusted face.

"Yakuza. And drug dealers and whores and pimps and you name it. I'm really lucky that all I got was a tattoo and a whipping."

Tristan shuddered. "Joey, you sound so calm. I'd be flipping out all over the place."

"I have to stay calm. If I loose it, I may never get it back."

"Joey, if you don't let go of some of that, soon. You really won't be coming back."

Tristan leaned back against the wall, resting his head against it and wondering what he could do to help Joey. He sounded like he'd not only reached the end of his rope but he'd tied a knot and his grip was slipping.

The soft sob was choked off in the middle but it was followed by another and then another. Tristan could only reach out, pull Joey to his chest and hold him as he struggled to contain the racking sobs that were suddenly shaking him like an earthquake.

Joey struggled to cut them off, but Tristan patted his shoulders and grumbled softly. "Better let it all out now. You'll feel better . . . Let it go, pal . . . just let it all go. I've got you and I'm not gonna let go again."

Finally Joey pulled away and searched his pockets for a handkerchief. He dried his eyes and blew his nose, sniffing to clear his head.

"Damnit, Tris', you know I'm no bawl baby. But I've been undercover so long I think I've gone crazy. I've had to shut down on stuff that'd make a maggot puke. I've got a list of guys I'm gonna get, sooner or later. And it's gotten longer than I like. When I get Seto lined out, I'm taking all the leave time I've got, or I'm quittin'. One or the other."

Tristan sighed. Joey looked so tired and very young.

"Come on Buddy. We better get back before my boss comes looking for us. We'll sneak around back and get you some ice. Your eyes are kinda red." As they walked around to the back way into the pits, Tristan asked one more question. "Kaiba doesn't know? No, I'm sure he doesn't or he wouldn't treat you like he does. So why not?"

"He's got a mole. The Letter Man knows way too much about corporation security. He's been in Seto's office at least once before and he's left several letters in offices around the building, not to mention the bomb." Tristan flinched. Bomb! "If Seto knew about me, he'd bust me in a second. You know every thing he thinks shows up on his face. How he ever conducts business is beyond me."

"He doesn't show very much. You just read him like a book. You always could. He and Yugi both have stone faces you just . . . I really can't explain it other than to say you just seem to know." Tristan shrugged, shaking his head.

"Yeah? Well you're no stone face either." Joey sneered genially.

"Yes I am. You ask around. You'll find that you're the only one who could ever read me when I didn't want to be read. Here" Tristan soaked a paper towel in cold water and gave it to Joey to put over his eyes.

"Thanks. You really think Seto could keep from bustin' Me? It sure would make my life easier."

"Joey you haven't seen him in negotiations of any kind have you. He's really the great stone face. I swear. Ask around."

When Joey and Tristan judged that Joey's eyes looked no more blood shot than could be excused by the 'something in my eyes' dodge. They headed back for the pits. Seto jumped Joey immediately and started asking questions about the track, the bike and anything he could think of.

He and Tristan spent the rest of the two hours alternately following Seto around the track and critiquing his riding. They wound up sitting on the wall watching the next group unload bikes and set up comparing bikes and deciding that their bikes had to be better.

"Yeah . . . they_ are_ better than that." Joey ended smugly

"How so?"

"Because _they_ belong to_ us_. And we're better than anyone."

Seto smirked arrogantly and Tristan groaned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a stop at a restaurant for a, to Seto, relaxing meal that nearly had Joey in a straightjacket. They went back to the apartment Seto didn't object to Joey's starting the elevator alone or even protest waiting while Joey checked the apartment out room by room before letting Seto past the elevator.

"Joey. Lock the elevators and calm down. You look like you're about to self-destruct. I'm going to write some letters, so I'll be in my room. Relax."

Joey went through his nightly routine, locking the elevators and the patio doors, then checking every window in the apartment. Once he was sure everything was locked he could relax, only he never really did. He was so wound up that he felt like one more thing would have him shattering like over stressed glass.

"Fuck. I can't smoke. I can't fight. If I don't let off some more steam, I'm gonna explode. Maybe there's some good booze in here."

Joey opened the wet bar and started rummaging around in its innards. He found bottles of every conceivable liquid refreshment; scotch, vodka, gin, liqueurs, whisky. He settled for a plain Canadian whisky made in America. There were four bottles of it. He took all of them to his favorite seat and settled himself to admire the Tokyo sky line and get roaring drunk.

He twisted the top off the first one and started sipping slowly, he wasn't about to bolt the bottle and make himself sick. He worked steadily on the bottle until he had finished it. He sat and waited for a while, then opened the next bottle and threw the top at the book case. The soft click seemed so loud in the silence.

"Need music. Find something. Yeah" Joey turned the stereo onto something on Tokyo pop oldies American suited his mood. He started dancing but gave it up after a few songs he didn't feel like dancing alone. "Alone . . . that's me. No girl friend. Hell, no friends. Except Tris' yup, yup, Tris' was always a good friend . . . kept me out of a lot of trouble. Too bad I didn't run this puppy by him first. Save the world. Hell! I'll be lucky if I save myself." By the time he was finished with these musing and more just like them, he had finished the second bottle and was sitting back in his chair contemplating the third bottle with a slightly bemused expression on his face.

"Wheeler! Joey. I didn't know you drank." Seto stopped short as he saw the two empty bottles on the floor. "Shit! You already guzzled that much and you're still standing?"

"Yeah. I got a head like a rock and digestion to go along with it. I can drink most anyone under the table. Used to get . . . un . . . Seto? Why don't you go away an' let me get plastered in peace? I'm not in the mood to tell war stories. Most of them aren't fit for anyone. Go to bed."

"I'm not going to bed without you." Joey gave him an odd look. Or as odd as he could manage in his drunken state. "Damnit you know that's not what I meant. I don't make passes at my employees. Male or female. I want you to go to bed. If you wake up with a hangover you won't be worth a shit in the morning and I have a meeting."

"Contract negotiations. Yeah, I remember. Don't worry, Boss, I'll be fine. You should have tasted some of the hooch we got in the pen. Ha! Some old geezer 'stilled it out of potato peelings and stuff. Take the fillings out of your teeth. Tasted like shit, but . . ."

Joey eyed the bottle again and started to open it. Seto stopped him with a cold, "Wheeler, if you open that bottle, you can pack. I won't tolerate a drunk."

Joey carefully put the bottle down, turned around and headed for the hall. He had to pass Seto to get to his room and as he passed him, he heard a soft, "Thank you, Joey."

"Ok, Boss. Wake me half an hour early. I'll need a shower and plenty of coffee."

Joey went to bed and fell asleep immediately. When Seto checked on him half an hour later he was sprawled across the bed, the faint light of the moon shining in the window made him look seventeen again. The faint shadow of gold along his chin and cheeks spoiled the illusion slightly, but Seto still had a pang for the boy who was gone, and the man who might have been.

Seto noticed that Joey was shivering slightly, at first he thought it might be a nightmare, but when he touched Joey he realized that he was cold. Unfolding a blanket he took from the chest at the foot of the bed he tugged the sheets up around Joey and tucked him under the blanket. Joey blinked at him for a second then mumbled "Thanks Seto-chan."

"Don't get any ideas Wheeler. I'm not your mother."

"Humm. I know, she never tucked me in."

Seto watched stunned as Joey turned over and fell back to sleep. He wondered if Joey even knew it was real instead of some drunken dream.

Next morning Seto got up before Joey and made a big pot of coffee. He listened for odd noises, but all he heard was the shower running and Joey banging drawers and doors with his usual vigor. He poured coffee into a mug and set it on the table.

"Uummm Coffee; water of life."

"I thought that was whiskey." Seto watched as Joey sipped at the coffee and feinted left, then right, to fake Seto away from the sweet rolls. Seto allowed himself to be faked.

"No, whiskey is the water of truth; usquebah is the water of life."

"That's Gaelic for whiskey. " Seto rolled his eyes and smirked."Drink that coffee, eat the roll and get ready to go. I've got that meeting at 9:30 a.m.. You'd better get going. I'm never late."

"Ok Boss, I'm ready. All I need to do is get my jacket. Umm . . . Boss? " Seto turned to look at him, one eyebrow raised. "Thanks for the blanket . . . and the tuck in." Joey ducked his head and let his bangs droop over his eyes, flicking them back and forth from Seto to his wrist, he admitted. "I never had one before."

"Stop picking at that callous! You'll make it bleed. Un . . . you're welcome."

Joey followed Seto to the door and picked up his jacket and boots from the closet. He checked his weapons one last time and they headed for the meeting. Thankfully it was being held on the tenth floor of Kaiba Towers in a meeting room designed by Gozaburo to intimidate and impress the military mind. It usually worked quite well on ordinary businessmen.

Joey checked with Roland and glanced around the room. Something wasn't right, but he wasn't sure quite what it was.

"Roland, check around again. Something is making my skin crawl. "

Joey and Seto both watched as Roland himself poked behind the curtains and under tables. He didn't find anything out of the ordinary so they went ahead with the meeting.

Set sat at the head of the massive table with files in front of him. The men he was meeting with seated themselves on one side of the table, two members of his legal staff and the heads of the three departments involved sat on the other. Joey placed himself behind and to one side of Seto. He could see him quite well in the mirrored back of the room.

As the bargaining continued Joey found that what was obvious to him was hidden to the others in the room. Seto was quite annoyed right now and the tiny quirk at the left corner of his mouth showed it quite clearly. Joey felt his stomach clench. Tristan was right. He could read Seto like a book, but now that he studied them, he could see that the others in the room had no idea what Seto was thinking

Like the man immediately to his left; the first lawyer on this case. He kept pecking his pen on the table. Noises like that had always bothered Seto and now he kept flicking his eyes to the man. just a quick glance, but to Joey it almost screamed 'quit that.' The next annoyance was from the last of the department heads, he was a compulsive note taker and the scratch of his cheap fountain pen was irritating, but not as much as the way he turned pages. The quick flip-smack of the pad made both Joey and Seto flinch.

And then the big one; the one that made Seto raise his eyebrow in clear annoyance. It was only a fraction of an inch, but it screamed to Joey. This idiot from the bidding company had the most annoying habit of making a whiney eeeeer sound when he was talking. Every time he needed to think, he'd make it.

Joey watched Seto as he finally decided to call for a break. Thankfully he'd managed not to erupt, just yet.

"Coffee, tea, sodas and water are available on request. We'll be taking a fifteen minute break. Thank you, Gentlemen."

Seto stood up and motioned to Joey. He followed Seto out of the room like a good dog and found that Seto was steaming.

"Joey, loan me a gun."

Joey replied with a brilliant "Huh?"

"I'm gonna shoot that whining bastard. he's about to drive me out of my mind. If he can't think quietly, I'm gonna plug him, I swear."

"You really want him dead, I'll arrange it . . . later. So no one will know who did it."

Seto eyed Joey, who took a small step back, hands up, palm out and grinned. "Just kidding, Boss. Just kidding. He's really annoying, but that doesn't merit a bullet. We could do something, but I'm not sure just what."

Seto smirked slightly, to Joey it was nearly a grimace. "I'll take care of him . . . Joey? Something wrong?"

"No Boss, something's finally right." Joey ducked his head slightly and let the corner of his mouth tilt up slightly. The sideways look he gave Seto wouldn't have been noticed by anyone else.

"What the hell are you grinning at?"

"Am I? Do you think anyone else would even notice?"

Seto gave Joey a poleaxed look. What? He'd always found Joey completely transparent, this last meeting being the exception. Since he'd come back from prison, he'd been almost impossible to read.

"Huh. Probably not. I always . . . found . . . your . . ." Seto stopped cold. "Wheeler, how do you always seem to know exactly what I'm thinking?"

"Seto, odd as it seems, I can read you like a book. Everyone else says you're blank as a stone slab. I've never thought so."

The sudden opening of the door made Seto jump. The man who had opened the door nearly pissed himself. Joey had pinned him with a flat, cold glare, and a 9mm Taurus; both absolutely guaranteed to scare the life out of him.

"Excuse m-m-m-me t-the . . . meeting is about to reconvene. If it's convenient for you, of course."

He with drew his head and leaned against the wall, shaking and sweating. I'm turning in notice tomorrow.

"You ok . . . Joey? " Seto watched as Joey reholstered his weapon without a tremor.

"Fine Boss. We better not keep them waiting. Don't look good."

They went back into the room and Seto continued to guide them throughout the convolutions of a contract from hell.

"E-e-e-e-e-r-r-r It seems e-e-e-e-r-r-r that we have e-e-e-e-e-e-r-r-r-r reached an u-u-u-u-u-m-m-m . . . "

Seto finally snapped, he was completely worn out with the man. he couldn't think first, then talk. He had to interrupt the proceedings and then try to think his idea through. He nodded to Joey.

"Since Mr. Toshiba doesn't seem to be able to find a finished thought, would you please escort him somewhere he can think . . . in silence. Thank you."

Joey reached out and took Mr. Toshiba by the arm and tugged him out of his chair.

"E-e-e-e-e-r-r-r you can't do this. Uu-u-u-u-u-m-m-m-m that is to say."

"Say it outside. You're annoying Mr Kaiba."

Mr. Toshiba got a good look at Joey's hand and shut up. Joey whispered in his ear, "That's right little man. I'm a very bad boy. Come along. Don't give me any trouble."

The rest of the negotiation team had the good sense to let Joey escort the man out without objection, or perhaps with relief.

When they finally finished all the changes and emendations Seto offered a Buffett and circulated, visiting with his own people, and the opposing business men. Joey stayed by his shoulder watching and listening. Seto spread oil and sarcasm in equal quantities. He ate and drank moderately and allowed everyone to pin him for a short gripe session.

Finally, after nearly six hours, Seto touched Joey's arm. A quick jerk of his head signified he was ready to leave. Joey stayed right by his shoulder and, when one of the men reached for Seto, he was right there. The man backed up with a slight whimper. Faced with twin looks of cold, implacable indifference, he stepped aside. Later he told a friend 'it was like they didn't care if I got out of the way or they walked right over me.'

Joey walked Seto to the bank of elevators and watched as he sighed, slumped, and moved his shoulders trying to ease the stiffness out. When the car arrived, Joey stood between the doors and Seto. The man who stepped off nodded to them and hurried away, never knowing how close he'd come to getting stabbed. The stapler he held looked like a hand grenade at first glance.

"Seto, I got to get out of here. That guy nearly got it. That stapler . . . damnit."

"Easy Joey. I know you're tired, I am too. We'll go back to the apartment and just lay around for a while. There's a good movie on later. It's only three, the movie starts at four. You could make something for a late lunch. I don't think those snacks quite agreed with me, I'm feeling kind of queasy."

Joey shrugged, he hadn't liked the look of any of them and hadn't eaten any. He wouldn't have eaten anyway. Body guards didn't distract themselves with snacks and such.

When they got to the apartment, Joey rummaged around in the fridge for something to eat and Seto went to change clothes. When he came back, Joey gave him careful instructions to keep their lunch from being ruined, then he went to change his own clothes.

Seto had dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. His bare feet left him looking young and carefree. Joey returned dressed in sweats. Seto kept it just a bit too cool in the apartment for him, so he tended to stick to them.

Seto sat down and waited for Joey to serve up. He stayed out of the way for this part of preparation, his few attempts to help had led to spills. The soup looked good and the freshly baked rolls smelled nice. The salad was the only thing Joey had let him do. All he had to do was tear lettuce and open a bottle of dressing.

Seto picked at the salad and dipped a piece of roll in the soup, but nothing seemed to settle his stomach. In fact it was getting worse.

Joey noticed that Seto wasn't eating. "What's wrong? I thought you liked this kind of soup. The bread's fresh. " Joey eyed Seto and didn't like what he saw. "Seto you ok? You don't look so good. You're kinda pale and startin to sweat."

Just as Joey finished talking, Seto surged to his feet and barely made it to the sink. He threw up into the sink. Thankfully on the disposal side. After heaving up everything in his stomach, he kept trying to vomit.

"This ain't good. Seto, easy. Here. "Joey pulled a chair over and helped Seto sit down. " What the fuck. Seto, if you're sick, you shouldn't have eaten that soup. And especially not salad."

"I was just queasy, so I thought, if I ate some real food I'd feel better. Those snacks didn't hit the spot. I don't really care for them either."

"Shit. You think it was the snacks?"

Seto stuck his head in the sink again. When he was done, he nodded his head and groaned.

"What else could it be. It's the only thing I ate that you didn't." Seto vomited for the third time and Joey winced, he was spasming frantically but not much was coming up. This was very bad.

"Seto, you need to eat this." Joey handed Seto a rice cracker and a glass of water. "Try to get some of that water down too."

"Joey, I don't think it'll stay down" Seto obediently nibbled on the cracker.

"Don't make any difference. Dry heaves are a bitch. Believe me, I know."

Seto struggled to hold the cracker and few sips of water down, but it came back up and he felt dizzy. When he told Joey he was feeling sicker, Joey pulled him to his feet and helped him to his room.

Joey tucked Seto in and smiled.

"What the hell are you smiling at, Wheeler."

"Sorry . . . just . . . turn about's fair play. I just didn't expect it quite so soon. Here, let me get that . . ."

Joey reached out and got Seto the spare pillow from the foot of the bed. He shoved it behind Seto's back and pulled the blanket up.

"As soon as you feel up to it, I'll help you off with those jeans . . . Seto . . . I'm going into the other room so I won't disturb you. You need me, holler."

Joey went into the main room and called Roland. When he told him what was going on Roland offered to call a doctor. Joey refused saying that if it got to that point, he'd call one.

"I want a sample of everything on that Buffett analyzed to find out what it is that's making Seto sick. Also, call around and see who else is affected and inform everyone about the disease." Joey listened for a moment. "No. I don't think it's the flu. He felt just fine until about thirty minutes ago."

Joey hung up the phone and wondered if this was more than a coincidence. Seto hadn't eaten anything touched by human hands other than Joeys for five days, the first time he did, he got sick.

He immediately punched in another number.

"Tanaka-san, Seto's really sick. Send Dr. Auckland, please. It's some form of food poisoning. At least I think it is. Tell him to bring the mini-lab, there's no facilities here . . . no, I'm not. I'm not sure it's natural. No hospital, unless it's necessary. . . . Ok. Ten minutes? Fine. Just tell him no gory details."

Joey sighed, his cover was going down the tubes quickly, but he was beginning to think it wouldn't matter. Seto was a lot more unreadable than he'd thought. Watching the business men struggle with Seto's poker face had been enlightening.

Joey went back to the bedroom to see an empty bed and hear sounds of misery that made him wince.

"Damn it Seto. That's got to be yesterdays breakfast. Here, let me help you back to bed."

"No. Joey I'll just stay here. I'm getting too weak to make it back and forth."

"Seto, damnit. Here." Joey went back to the bed room and got the blanket. He returned to the bathroom and settled himself behind Seto. He wrapped the blanket around Seto then pulled him between his legs and against his chest. He rubbed his hands up and down Seto's arms. Feeling him shivering, Joey pulled him closer and rested his chin on his back.

"It'll be ok. Just take it easy. I got a doc on the way. He'll know what to do."

Joey sighed into Seto's back. This was getting too personal, too quickly. He felt exposed and vulnerable, that made him uneasy, which made him–angry? Scared? Unsure of his feelings, he shut down, protecting himself as best he could.

"Seto, I'm going to the main room so I won't miss the door bell. You need me yell ok?"

Seto nodded miserably. He'd felt Joey stiffen but he wasn't sure why he'd suddenly drawn away. He couldn't believe that his sickness was that disgusting to Joey. But what else could it be?

"I'll be ok. Who's coming? I don't want to see anyone."

"You'll see the doctor and you'll cooperate with him. I don't have the patience to nurse you if you want to argue with everything." Joey knew he was over reacting but he couldn't seem to stop himself. He snarled wordlessly and stomped out.

Exactly ten minutes later the elevator call dinged. Joey checked the newly installed monitor and saw Dr. Donald Auckland. He was actually a forensic pathologist, but he could handle a case of food poisoning and find the source. He let him in the elevator and waited by the door for him to come up.

"Hey, Ducky. I'm glad to see you without a dead body involved."

Doctor Auckland smiled at Joey. He had been the one to collect the bodies Joey was supposed to dispose of. They'd met in some really nasty places, so he looked around in pleasure at the beautiful apartment and smiled.

"Wow, veeeery niiice. Sixties Swedish modern. Very classy. Kind of cold for me. Too much glass and steel, but dramatic as hell."

"Yeah. It's a lot more comfortable than it looks. My room is really nice, but you better come on. I don't want to leave Seto alone too long. I'm afraid he's really sick"

As they headed for Seto's room, Joey gave Doctor Auckland a run down on Seto's symptoms and the foods he'd eaten recently.

The Doctor asked some questions then opened the door to see a sweat soaked, shivering Seto curled around himself on the floor.

"Shit. Seto damnit. I swear. Ducky, he's worse now. Lots worse."

Ducky and Joey got Seto onto the toilet, as it was the only available place to sit. Joey adjusted the blanket around Seto's shoulders and turned him over to the Doctor, who poked and prodded, took vitals and made Doctor noises. Seto endured it all with a stoic demeanor , he felt too sick to object and way too sick to get sarcastic.

Joey helped Seto back to bed and put a waste basked lined with a trash bag next to him.

"Do _not_ get out of that bed. Got me? You'll fall or something and I don't want you getting any more chilled. Damnit Kaiba, stop _arguing_ with me. If you don't do what it say, I'll tie you to the bed." Joey knew he was getting way too nasty with Seto but he couldn't seem to get his anger under control. "Ducky, now!"

Ducky just followed Joey into the other room. Seto's sitting room was comfortable, light, and airy. But Joey's mood darkened even that bright place.

Joey slammed into the desk chair and flipped the resident lap top open. "Ok what's the what?"

Doctor Auckland sighed, Joey was showing all the symptoms of burn out. He decided not to comment on it, Joey didn't need the added stress, but he resolved to turn in a report advising that Joey not be given any more cases until he decompressed.

"Well he's definitely got some form of food poisoning. I'd need a sample." Joey handed over the sample he'd collected the second time Seto was sick. "Thank you. You always come through for me. I'll set up my microscope and we'll see if we can't identify this critter."

After preparing the slide, Ducky examined the bacteria and grumbled. "Hhhmmm don't like it. It's Cereus poisoning."

"I know it's serious. What bug is it? We need to know, so I can treat it, or take him to the hospital."

"Joey . . . C. E. R. E. U. S. " Ducky spelled it for him. "It's pretty common in oriental countries. It's carried by rice mostly. Not deadly, as long as the patient avoids dehydration. Shouldn't last more that twelve hours at most. But they'll be a miserable twelve. Keep him warm, hydrated and see if he can't keep down some form of nourishment. Miso, tofu. Something like that. And no sports drinks. Too much sugar. Try green tea or ginger ale. Go heavy on the tea if he'll tolerate it." Ducky started packing up his stuff but Joey stopped him for a few moments while he examined the bacteria for himself.

"Ducky, I've never known you to miss anything. Take another look at this and . . . well, just look"

Ducky looked into the microscope again and said softly. "This was no accident. That bacillus is tagged. It's from a lab somewhere."

Joey picked up a book and threw it at the wall. The book knocked over a statuette and then hit the wall. It flopped to the floor; spine broken, pages disheveled. The savage look on Joeys face startled the Doctor

"Fuck . . . Ducky? Find out where that came from. The tag should be on file. Son of a bitch. He got in under my radar. I'm such a fuck up. This. . . " Joey kicked the desk and snarled some more. "Ducky, tell Tanaka-sama he better find someone else to do this. I'm screwin' it up."

"Joey, you made a mistake . . . no. you didn't. You've been guarding him against attacks. I know you have read every letter that is even vaguely pertinent. You can't be a food taster too. It doesn't work; so stop with the wheels. I can see them turning from here. Food tasting doesn't work. Here. This should help with the vomiting."He scribbled on a prescription pad and tore the page off. Joey took it and examined it.

"Thanks. I'll look in the bathroom. I think I saw some of this in there. Over the counter strength but . . . it'll do, won't it?"

"Yes. Just give him twice the recommended dose every three hours. I'll be in touch as soon as I find out something about our unfriendly little bug . . . Joey, you're doing a great job under less than optimal conditions. Kaiba is the most difficult man in Japan if you've managed to convince him to let you guard him at all you've managed more than even Roland has."

Yeah and lied to him to do it. I'm still undercover, he thinks my record is real. I couldn't take the chance of our Letter Man figuring out who I really am. I was afraid he'd escalate his attacks. So . . . I'm a charity case. It's harder in some ways but Seto thinks I'm released from jail into his custody. He's determined to keep me out of trouble by chaining me to him. It's drivin' me up a wall. I can't do anything without him hovering over my shoulder. Now I know how some of my patrons felt. But that's how I managed to convince him to keep me close. Otherwise Mr. 'I can take care of myself' wouldn't have a body guard at all. He's been handling me with kid gloves on. Mokuba put the squeeze on him in my behalf, so he won't dig at me."

Joey swung the chair around and banged it against the wall standing up with a jerk . "Need . . . out. I need to not be responsible for anything but myself. I'm getting so tired I'm making stupid mistakes. I knew something was wrong, my spider sense was tingling. " Ducky grinned, comic book references had always been one of their private jokes. "Don't grin, this time it wasn't funny. I should have listened to my 'self.' That Buffett was set up too early. I should have checked it out. Damnit. I screw up and someone else suffers for it. I'd rather take a bullet."

Ducky made a mental note to speak personally to Tanaka, never mind a report.

"Ok Joey. I'll see if I can't identify that tag. But . . . don't take any unnecessary chances. You can't do anything for him with a bullet in you. And while I'm at it, where's your vest?"

"Don't have one. No knee breaker has one. It'll raise suspicions."

Ducky gave Joey a gentile smile and a soft sigh. "Joey. You're guarding one of the richest men in the world. Surely he . . . don't you think he would make sure you had a vest if you wanted one. I don't think it'd give you away."

Joey froze with a funny look on his face. If he was anyone in the know, he'd expect Seto Kaiba's body guard to have the best of everything, including a top of the line vest. Roland was going to get a call asap.

After calling Roland and giving him all the information on the bacillus and it's probable source, he told Roland to get him a vest. Roland informed him that he already had one. He'd gotten measurements from the tailor and had it made. It had just come in this morning.

"Roland, you're a peach. Thanks. I got a bad feeling about this. Oh, and tell Torrance to come up. I want to meet him. This hiding in the shadows, so to speak, is gonna stop. He can bring up my vest."

"Yes sir. Um. . . he's really shy. I've never seen him myself. He always calls me on the phone for instructions."

"I see him or he's fired. Simple. I better get back to Seto. He's really sick. So . . . tell Torrance to get this stuff before he comes up." Joey read off a list of things and hung up.

Joey checked on Seto and found he'd fallen into a restless sleep. He tucked the blankets around him again and smoothed the sweat soaked bangs off his forehead. He was flushed and slightly feverish. Damn Seto. I'm so sorry. I should have raised a fuss. But I couldn't figure out what was wrong

Seto's eyes fluttered open, Joey grunted and levered himself up from where he was sitting on the floor with his chin on the edge of the bed. He leaned over as Seto tried to sit up but flopped back onto the bed.

"Joey? I really feel punk. I don't think I'm gonna hurl again, but my stomach hurts something awful."

"Yeah Seto, I know. It's a combination of belly ache and strained muscles. I'm sorry. I should have . . . "

"Shut up. How were you supposed to know the food was off?"

"I just should. That Buffett shouldn't have been set up yet. I knew that. Seto, someone spiked it. You were poisoned. It was a bacillus but it was tagged. You go back to sleep, get some rest. I'm meeting Torrance in a few. If you need me, I'll hear you. I wish . . . "

Seto nuzzled into his pillow and drifted off mumbling 'intercom . . . turn on. . . ."

Joey fished around on the bedside table and found what looked like a baby monitor except it was black. He took the 'mother' unit with him after making sure the other set was turned on.

Trust Seto to have thought of every thing. I bet that thing drove Mokuba nuts.

The elevator dinged and Joey headed for the main room again. He felt strangely on guard so he was defensive when the elevator opened and that saved him from making a fool of himself and embarrassing Mr. Torrance.

Mr. Torrance stepped hesitantly from the elevator and keeping his face half averted, carried an arm full of packages into the kitchen. Joey followed him and managed to get a fair look at him in the mirrored door of the pantry. He'd been burned badly, half his face was scared terribly. No wonder he doesn't want anyone to see him. This job must have seemed like a godsend.

Mr. Torrance, I need to sit down with you and ask a few questions . . . oh, and do you have my vest wit you?

Torrance kept his face turned away slightly but handed Joey a package.

"This is your vest. Why don't you take it and try it on while I get this put away. I'll be out of your way as soon as I can."

Joey caught the man by the wrist gently. "I'll try on the vest in a little while. I need to talk to you. You got a problem with me? Maybe my record?"

Torrance flashed Joey a quick look. "No Sir . . . I just . . . most . . . "

"If you're referring to your face don't. Christ. You act like I'm on the verge of turnin' you out"

"Aren't you, Sir?"

"Yeah, kind a' but not because of that." Joey waived his hand at the scars."I couldn't figure out why you were avoiding me. It made me suspicious. And I want to pick your brain. You know a lot more than Roland thinks you do or I miss my guess."

"My . . . excuse me? I . . .I'm just the valet. What could I possibly know?"

"Lots of things. Things maybe you don't even know you know Just because you're half melted doesn't mean you're all incompetent. Just get over me. I'm more interested in your skills than your looks."

Mr. Torrance watched as Joey dismissed his face without a flinch. A very unusual young man in his estimation. Most people couldn't see past his scars.

"If I can help you in any way, I'll surely try. What do you need?"

Joey started to make a large pot of tea. Torrance waved him away and took over preparations. He reached for oolong but Joey told him about the Doctor's orders so he made green instead.

When they got settled with their tea Joey interviewed Torrance, using all the skills he'd developed in the academy and in the field. He'd always been shrewd, his years on the streets Before and After and his time in training had sharpened it to a fine point. The man wasn't the Letter Man but he had some ideas that Joey was quite willing to consider.

"It's not a business rival. They have their own ways and those don't include this kind of violence. Financial violence, yes; physical, no. I also don't think it's anyone he fired." Joey nodded, this kind of thing didn't fit the profile. Walking through the building shooting everything that moved was more in that line . "So it's either a frustrated stalker or there's something else going on. But I can't for the life of me think of what. It's annoying."

Torrance sipped his tea and thought. Joey sat with him, just letting his mind wander, trying to relax. Suddenly the monitor started to blink.

"Shit. Seto. I better go look in on him. You don't run off. I still want to pick your brain."

Seto was up in the bathroom again, but he wasn't sick. He was drinking a glass of water, and still shivering. Joey fussed at him and got him back to bed.

When Seto answered 'yes' to Joey's suggestion of tea he brought him a covered cup and tucked him back in with the order. "Do not get out of bed again without me here all we need is for you to fall and crack that hard head."

Seto grumbled but nodded, he felt weak and sore. He wasn't too thrilled with the idea of a concussion on top of everything else.

So, while Joey went back to finish speaking to Torrance, Seto fumed. He felt like he'd been run over and left in a ditch. He also had a foul taste in his mouth that he couldn't get rid of. And Joey had withdrawn again. He'd been so careful not to harp at Joey, hoping to get him to confide in him and now Joey was pulling away. Going back to the way he'd been that first day.

Ok Mr. Torrance I'd like your take on this whole thing I'm up a creek without a paddle. Anything at all no matter how outrageous it seems. Please.

Torrance bit his lip. "You know that Mr. Kaiba has many banquets and cocktail parties." Joey blinked shaking his head. "He had some trouble with a caterer and now that I think of it, it was before the Letter Man began his campaign. The caterer left some food out on the counter over night, even though Mr. Mokuba told him about it. People got sick. Very sick."

"And this has something to do with Seto's stalker . . . how?" Joey was trying to put all the threads of Mr. Torrace's story together, but he was having trouble.

"Well some of the letters complain that Mr Kaiba took away something 'important' from him. I feel it's a man. Although I couldn't say why."

"Ok, so far, so good. But how would the Letter Man get back into the building."

"That is what has me completely stumped and what about the computers. That really has me nervous."

Joey huffed in disgust. He had a hand full of threads but he couldn't seem to produce any whole cloth.

"Crap. There's something missing. All the clue's are here. I'm just not seeing how they connect." Joey finished his tea and wished for coffee instead. "Well . . . thank you. If you think of anything . . . anything at all." Joey rubbed his neck he was getting a headache.

Mr. Torrance placed two white tablets and a glass of water near Joeys hand and patted him on the shoulder.

"If I think of anything, I'll leave you a message. Should I leave a note or send you an e-mail."

Joey snickered softly. "Leave me a note. I don't trust the e-mail. If the Letter Man spooked the data base, what's he done to the e-mail files."

"Leaving a note is funny?" Torrance felt he was missing something.

"Private joke between me and Seto. You're very discrete. I'd like a face-to-face with you at least once every two weeks. And please, will you do my laundry. I'm running out of shirts and stuff . . . I'd do it myself but I'm gonna be nursing Seto for the next day or so."

"Certainly sir. I'll go now. There's no time to start laundry today but I'll come back tomorrow and pick up all the laundry. There's some silk shirts in there. Do you want them washed or dry cleaned?"

Joey shrugged. "Read the labels, whatever they say. But I need some shirts soon, I'm wearin' the cleanest dirty now."

Torrance laughed softly and left. Joey waited until he was out of the elevator, then locked it for the night. There were only two ways to unlock it, with a key or by remote from the main security station.

Joey poked his head into Seto's room to check on him. He wasn't in the bed – again. Joey hurried into the bathroom and there Seto was, huddled into a miserable ball on the floor.

"Seto! You sick again? Fuck. You're gonna get pneumonia laying on that cold tile floor like that." Joey started to tug Seto to his feet. "Come on. Let me get you back to bed. You're shiverin' like a dog shittin' peach pits."

"No! Every time I go back to bed it starts up again. I hate using a . . . whatever that is. I'm fine here. I'm not cold."

"Yeah, your teeth are just chattering like castanets because you think it's fun." Joey decided that Seto was right, he wasn't going to stay in that bed, hard headed stubborn . . . "Ok, ok. I'm not gonna argue with you. It's a waste of breath. Let's get you set up so you don't freeze to death."

Joey rummaged in the linen closet, finally finding what he wanted he spread several bath sheets on the floor, making a thick pad. Then he wrapped Seto in another and settled himself behind the still shivering magnate.

"Come here, Darlin'"

Seto grumbled. "Stupid movie references. That's Harrison Ford and Gene Wilder. I can't think of the name just now."

Joey wrapped his arms around Seto. "I can't either, but it seemed appropo some how." Joey pulled Seto onto his chest, putting his body between Seto and the cold floor as best he could. Seto's torso rested on his chest with his head on one shoulder. Their legs entwined comfortably.

Seto mumbled something grumpy, Joey just stroked his back gently until he fell completely asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

notes:

Cereus pinioning:

Bacillus cereus is found in soil and dust. It is frequently found in rice dishes, occasionally pasta, meat or vegetable dishes, dairy products, soups, sauces and sweet pastry products where these have not been cooled quickly and effectively after cooking and during storage. Illness may be caused by a small number of bacteria, so cross-contamination can lead to illness. The bacteria can form spores; they are not easily destroyed by heat and will survive cooking of food. If food is cooled slowly or kept warm for some time before serving, the spores will germinate and produce bacteria. Bacteria can multiply rapidly at these temperatures and produce a very heat resistant toxin which will not be destroyed by subsequent reheating.Bacillus cereus can cause two distinct types of illness - a diarrhoeal form (diarrhoea and abdominal pain) with an incubation period of 8 to 16 hours and an emetic form (primarily vomiting, possibly with diarrhoea) with an incubation period of 1 to 5 hours. In both types the illness usually lasts less than 24 hours after onset.

Very nasty, and real. You'd be surprised what a little research will come up with.

Frisco Kid is the movie.


	6. Chapter 6

To Serve 6

"Seto. Seto! I need you to wake up. I gotta go."

Seto managed to pry one eye open. He was still on the bathroom floor or rather on Joey on the floor.

"Wha'?"

"Real intelligent. I need to get up. Get offa me."

Seto realized that he was on Joey for the first time. He flushed a shade of red that was near combustion.

With a groan he rolled off Joey and curled up on the floor. He still felt nauseous and his stomach hurt but he didn't feel like he was going to vomit, thank goodness. Joey wasn't being as standoffish as he had last night why else would he wake up on him. Oh, my god I woke up on Joseph K. Wheeler's chest. What is that?

Joey took care of business and turned to Seto, who was struggling to sit up. The towel he was wrapped in was tangled around his legs and one arm. Every time he tried to lever himself up he managed to put himself off balance.

"Here . . . " Joey efficiently untangled Seto and got him to his feet wrapped in the towel. "I want you to head straight for that bed. No foolin' around. You're weak and I won't have you falling." Seto got his arm over Joey's shoulders, that put their heads together. Seto waited for Joey to make some smart remark or other. But Joey just dumped him gently on the bed and tucked him in. Sometime in the night Torrance had sneaked in, made the bed, gathered the soiled clothing and linens, and disappeared again.

"I'm going to make you some miso with tofu. I don't think you want to try anything more." At Seto's mutinous frown. He tried to reassure Seto. "If you get sick, don't worry about it. But you need to try something."

"Joey, I don't want to be a bother. I'll just lay here in the bed until I feel better. I don't really want to endure another bout of . . . . " Seto paused trying to think of a better way to express himself.

"Pukin', tossin' your cookies, hurlin', heavin' your socks. Pick one. They're all good." Joey laughed in Seto's face. I'm not gonna' sweat this, I'm not "There's no nice way to discuss the current situation, so give up."

"Ok, I'm not eating anything until I'm sure it'll stay down. I don't think I can handle another round of projectile vomiting. It's gonna hurt too much."

Joey just nodded, "Ok, I don't really blame you. Un . . . Seto? You want some pj's or something?"

"I usually sleep in boxers. There's a drawer full over in the bureau. Get me a pair will you?"

"Sure. I'm gonna go in the kitchen and make coffee. I'm hungry so I'm gonna make an omelet and toast. If the smell gets to you just shout and I'll come shut the door. I still got that baby monitor in the kitchen." Joey paused at the door. "If you're a good boy, I'll let you sit on the couch this afternoon."

Laughing at Seto's pseudo-aggravated snarl he left, running his hands through his hair to get it out of his eyes. I really need a hair cut. It's getting almost long enough to make a tail

Joey rummaged the refrigerator and gathered up eggs, cheese, bacon, and chopped ham. Torrance had left some diced mushrooms and onions as well, so Joey sauteed the mushrooms and onions in bacon fat and added ham, he was breaking eggs when he heard Seto calling him. He put the pan aside and went to see what he wanted. When he got to Seto's room, he wanted to smack the stubborn fool, he was sitting at his desk blinking blearily at the computer.

Seto raised his head from his fist, where he had supported it to keep from falling into the keyboard.

"Joey, I think you better get me back to bed. I don't feel so good. Damnit, I wanted to see if I couldn't figure out how . . . Joey you can't." Seto's yelp was cut short as Joey scooped the lanky six footer into his arms and started out the door. "Where are you taking me?"

"I"m taking you into the main room where I can keep an eye on you. If you don't settle down, I'm gonna resort to hojo jutsu, damnit."

Joey bit his lip, that had just slipped out. Seto was going to have his head on a plate. When Seto just remarked that he wasn't up to games just now, Joey nearly dropped him.

"Ok, that wasn't the wisest crack I've made lately. Here."

Joey settled Seto on the couch with the remote in his hand, admonishing him firmly that any funny business and he was resorting to 'stern measures.'

Seto sneered, "I'm scared. Joey, you can't do much to me."

"Yeah?" Joey gave Seto a hard look, only it didn't work too well, as Seto could see the laughter in his copper eyes.

"Yeah. I'm an invalid, you can't be cruel to me. I can't take it. " Seto managed to get a quaver into his voice. Joey could tell it was from laughter not weakness. He was glad Seto hadn't noticed his withdrawal last night. It could only cause trouble between them, trouble he didn't need on top of everything else.

"I'm gonna' finish making my breakfast. You want a piece of dry toast? That might go pretty good."

"Yeah, I'll try it." Seto decided that dry toast sounded better than miso.

Joey efficiently made toast; buttering one piece and leaving the other dry. He plated up his omelet and hauled the whole mess into the main room.

He handed Seto the dry toast and started shoveling his food down like he was afraid someone would take it.

"Hey, Wheeler! Take it easy. You're making me sick just watching you. Chew before you choke."

"Mmmm sorry. I'm always in a hurry it seems. I used to have to eat fast or I didn't get to finish. The bosses were always finished first because I invariably had to interrupt my meal to search someone or break a finger or something."

"Ack. That's . . . that's just . . . Joey? It's a wonder you don't have an ulcer. I still don't know how you could fuck up a scholarship like you did. You had the world in your hand and you threw it away."

Joey decided he wasn't going to lie to Seto, neither could he tell him the truth just yet. He had to do that just right or he was going to piss Seto off no end. Then Seto would have one of his hissy fits and probably throw him out on his ass, Letter Man or no. Seto did have a penchant for cutting off his nose to spite his face.

"Seto, just don't bother me about that. There's an explanation, but I don't think you'll care for it much. So, instead of getting into a fight while you're so weak, I'd rather it wait for later. Please?"

Seto let his head fall back onto the back of the couch. Seeing Joey in shackles had hurt and his rejection had hurt even more. Especially since Joey hadn't even been using his real name. He was using his old gang name. Something is very wrong here.

"Ok Joey, but when you finally get around to explaining, it had better be really, really good or I'm gonna kick your ass."

"You're welcome to try. I doubt you'll get it done. Remember, I'm a knee breaker. Some guys aren't that eager to have their anatomy rearranged." At Seto's sigh Joey just picked up the plates and took them to the kitchen. After cleaning the kitchen Joey returned to the main room with a cup of coffee and an uneasy conscience.

"Joey, I'm giving up prying. I'm too tired and too sick. But I'll say this. I don't care what you're hiding as long as I doesn't put Mokuba or my company in danger. If it does. I'll hunt you down. We understand each other?"

"Yeah Seto, I swear there's nothin' I'm hiding that'll do either. And it's . . . well. . .damnit, Seto."

"Don't hurt yourself, Wheeler. I'll admit I'm disappointed. I was hoping we were getting to be friends. At least a little."

Joey sipped at his coffee to hide his eyes. He could read Seto as well as Seto could read him. Seto was disappointed, but wiling to wait, at least for a while. Joey hoped he could decide whether to trust Seto or not. He wasn't sure yet. He thought it was just his paranoia. He'd watched Seto at the bargaining table, tried to look at him through other eyes and had liked what he'd seen. Tristan was right, Seto was stone faced as he was. I don't understand how we can read each other so well.

"Seto? I so don't even want to go there. When the time is right, I'll tell you every thing I'm allowed to. Just now, I can't tell you anything without compromising . . . damnit." Joey slammed his cup down on the table and bolted for the gym, leaving Seto to put things together in his aching head. The picture he came up with put Joey in a very – odd – light. Why do I not like what I'm coming up with?

Seto decided not to worry himself about this anymore. His stomach was beginning to settle, but his abdominal muscles still hurt like he'd done too many sit ups. Joey had promised that his secret didn't endanger Mokuba or Kaiba Corp. and he was sure it wouldn't endanger him. Why would Joey keep it if it would endanger the very person he was trying to protect. That didn't make any sense at all. So Seto decided to just let it go until Joey was ready to tell it.

Seto got the remote and changed the channel, the news was on its second go round and he'd seen everything he was interested in. As he chanel surfed, he found a documentary on the American prison system that looked interesting. Maybe he could find out some of the things Joey had done.

As the narrator discussed the system, they showed things that made Seto shudder. Solitary confinement naked in a concrete ten by ten room without even a blanket, forced sedation, other things that all Seto could do was wonder about. Then the commentator remarked calmly that many of the preceding segments were no longer part of the penal system but that some old fashioned concepts were being re evaluated, and the chain gang was one of them.

Joey walked back in just then and sat down next to Seto. "You really want to watch that old thing. Half of it is scare tactics and the other half . . . shit." Joey grabbed for the remote but Seto shoved it between the cushions and Joey realized that it was too late. He'd seen enough that he might as well see the rest.

There on the tv screen was Joey himself; wearing prison clothes, a straw hat and leg irons, glaring into the camera like he wanted to go after the camera man with the scythe he was holding. After a few seconds he curled his lip, turned back to the road side he was mowing and went back to work.

Seto's mouth went dry. One, he wanted to smack Joey for the waste of his life; two, his sweaty shirt had stuck to his back and the play of muscle as he swung the scythe was . . . sexy as hell.

"Seto? You all right? You look like you swallowed a bug. You gettin sick again?"

"Joey, how can you be so damn calm. Look at you. I . . . leg irons? What the hell. You try to run away or something?"

"No, Seto. That's not the way it works. It's a privilege. Only those on good behavior can go out. I'll admit I wasn't too fond of the irons. They left a hell of a callous. I've still got them." At Seto's horrified look, he shrugged. "It's only been about what? A month? Little more than."

Joey started to get more comfortable squirming around. Seto held out his hand. Joey gave him an odd look

"Let me see." Seto reached out and got hold of one of Joey's ankles. "Please? I need to see."

Joey levered himself around and let Seto take his feet into his lap. My feet are in Kaiba Seto's lap! Seto pushed Joey's pants legs up to his calves and gently fingered the bands of callous on his ankles. They were slightly rough and the edges were peeling. Joey reached down and clawed at one of them. Seto caught his wrist and stopped him

"Don't do that. You'll make it sore."

"It's already sore and it itches like a bitch."

"Don't dig at it!" Seto swatted at Joey's hand and finally grabbed it. Holding Joey's hand away from his ankle with his left hand, Seto ran the fingers of his right hand over the callous.

"Seto don't!" Joey pulled his feet away and quickly tucked them against his hip "You shouldn't even look at that. It's not a fit sight for you." Joey wondered if his face was as red as it felt. "Leave it be"

"Damnit to hell! What a waste! Joey, I could just . . . I really could. You . . ."

Seto sputtered and swore for a few seconds. He wasn't sure exactly what he wanted to do. He was torn between swearing at Joey, swearing in general, and slapping the hell out of Joey. He settled on swearing at Joey and in general, ending up short of breath and still furious.

Joey jumped up from the couch and growled through gritted teeth, "Seto if you're done . . . I'll be in the gym. I don't think you want me around just now. If you want me out, I'll go. I'll get a capsule and just come in for the day. I'd rather not. I really need to be with you. In more ways than one, but that ain't happenin' I'm sorry you're disappointed in me, I really am. . . . fuck!" Joey turned and left the room at a dead run so Seto wouldn't see the tears.

Seto started to call Joey back but decided not to. He still felt terrible, and his recent explosion had left him exhausted and feeling incapable of arguing, or even reasoning, anymore. He wrapped the afghan around himself, settled himself more comfortably and started to add two and two, again. He kept coming up with facts that didn't fit in with the picture that Joey was trying to project.

He knew Joey's personality, his intelligence, and couldn't reconcile those with his admission that he was a common knee breaker. Joey's temper was volatile, but he was capable of extreme patience if he felt it was justified. And he knew that Joey was capable of great sacrifice, especially if it benefitted his friends. Things weren't adding up. What the hell is going on?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seto called in sick the next day, which was Monday, and spent it just lounging around and eating small meals every two hours to get his strength back up. He still felt wobbly and Joey told him that he needed to eat to regain his strength.

Joey cooked for Seto and waited on him without comment. Seto couldn't believe that Joey was going to act like their little confrontation had never happened, but that was exactly what he was doing. He decided not to force the issue, Joey was walking around him like he was a bomb on a hair trigger. Seto didn't want Joey to act on his threat to go to a capsule, whatever that was.

So they spent the next week circling each other like two cats cooped up in a small room. Joey did his job with ruthless efficiency and fierce determination. Seto cooperated and held his temper, even when Joey's nit picking drove him to distraction. They ate breakfast in the apartment, lunch in the office, and late dinner at a restaurant. A different one each night at Joey's insistence.

That weekend was spent with Seto treading on egg shells and Joey doing his best not to be in Seto's way. They both nearly snapped themselves in two trying not to step on the others toes. Finally Seto took his courage in both hands and cornered Joey in the gym. He spent at least three hours each day in there working himself into exhaustion.

"Joey?" Joey let the machine he was working ease into its supports. "Joey, look at me please. "Joey turned his head to look at Seto. From where he was laying on the bench of the leg press Seto looked very tall and commanding. "Joey, we need to talk." Joey frowned, he didn't realize that even flat on his back that particular expression was threatening.

Seto only managed to keep from exploding by a hair. "Look, I'm sorry. I don't know exactly what to say other than that. I shouldn't have sworn at you. You made a mistake and you payed for it. I should have just let it rest. Please. I can't stand this tip-toeing around anymore."

Joey sat up and wiped his sweating face with a towel Seto handed him. He pushed a hand through his hair and grunted as he stood.

"Ok Seto. I'm sorry too. I didn't realize that you . . . um . . . well, that you'd be so upset or I would have warned you . . . I . . . shit!"

Seto shrugged. "How were you to know that that stupid thing was going to be on? It was disgusting. Things like that don't go on in Japan. Thank God."

"Yeah . . . It wasn't really that bad. I got to go to school. Trade school . . . but I learned a lot of useful stuff. Computer programing and black smithing. Lots of stuff. American prisons are really crime schools. I can hot wire a car and break-and-enter in under two minutes. Really useful; especially now."

"Excuse me?" Seto was getting ready to blow up again.

"Yeah . . . as a body guard it's good to be able to see how to break in. It helps me keep people out. Everything I learned I can use on the right side of the law. Look I'm sweatin' like a cotton picker. I'm going to take a shower and we can go out to an arcade or something. The Letter Man doesn't seem to plan for spur of the moment stuff."

Seto followed Joey as he headed for his suite and the shower.

"How do you know how much a cotton picker sweats?"

"Spent two weeks hand picking seed cotton for the U of G." Joey walked into his room without looking back

If he had; he'd have seen Seto's stricken look, as it was he heard the thump as Seto punched the nearest wall.

"Hey . . . you ok?"

"Fine . . . Fine, just tripped. Come on, hurry up. If we get going soon, we can take the bikes."

"Ok, I'm goin'"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joey and Seto parked their bikes and payed the attendant for the spots.

Seto eyed the attendant. He wasn't sure he trusted the man. Looking down his nose at him, Seto pinned him with what Joey called the patented Kaiba-put-down look.

"These bikes are extremely expensive, very dangerous and _not_ yours. I will expect to find them exactly where they are now, without any extra miles on the odometers. _Do_ I make myself clear?"

The attendant, who had been planning on taking both bikes out for a run around the neighborhood; gulped, nodded, and mumbled. "Yes sir. I understand." then softly enough that he thought Seto wouldn't hear 'asshole.'

"I heard that. Joey explain how I'll have his job if he annoys me. I'll wait right here."

Joey eyed the attendant for a second while he rubbed his chin. With his left hand. The attendant's eyes widened even more as he realized what Joey was.

"Mr. Kaiba is a very kind man. I'm not. You fuck around with those bikes and I'll break every bone in your body. Do you understand me?"

The attendant nodded vigorously, "Yes, Sir. Yes, Sir. No taking them out. Leave them right there."

"And they better be in pristine condition. Not so much as a finger print on either one of them. anything goes wrong with either of them in the next few hours and I'm lookin' you up. Got that?"

Joey didn't bother to wait for more from the man, he just caught Seto up and laughed. "That's the Seto I remember. You've been pussy footin' around me since you took me out of jail, now that I think of it. So what gives?"

"Mokuba reminded me that night that I didn't want to piss off my body guard. He's right and besides, I find that I really don't want to fight with you. There's something . . . never mind. I couldn't explain it to save my life." Seto shrugged, turned and walked away.

Joey watched as Seto walked a few steps ahead of him wishing he knew what was going on. He was wanting something from Seto that he'd never get. He hoped that he could at least have his respect when this was all over. Probably not, Seto hates a liar and that's all I've done.

Seto turned to see what was keeping Joey and caught the sad look on his face.

"Joey, I'm sorry. Did I embarrass you? I didn't mean to, but that guy had that look . . . you know the one. He was going to take our bikes out. I just know he was."

Joey scrambled himself back together. "No, Seto, you're right. He woulda. I was just thinking about stuff."

"What stuff?"

"Oh, like how you've changed. Helpin' me out. Even when I'm such a mess. and not draggin' me over the coals a dozen times a day, just because you can. I . . . well. You're different than you were in school."

"Yeah, I am. Thanks to some therapy. And the friendship of Yugi and Tristan. Four years of growing up will make some changes. You've changed too, you know. You're harder and cold . . . never mind . . . It's not for me to say."

Joey sighed, this was not going the way he wanted. They were supposed to be having fun instead of walking down a Tokyo street angsting.

"I'm different too. And you're right; four years is a long time, and makes lots of changes, not all of them for the better. Damnit! Look at that line."

Seto allowed the change of subject; it was getting too dark for him as well.

"What line?" Seto strode to the head of the line, his long legs carrying him quickly. He noticed that while Joey was slightly shorter, he didn't have to struggle to keep up.

Seto approached the door man and barked in a voice that made hardened businessmen cringe. "Open the door."

"But you have to. . . ."

"I'm Kaiba Seto and I don't have to do anything. Move!"

The doorman gave up without a struggle. Joey smirked evilly at him as he followed Seto into the new arcade. Sometimes it really paid to work for someone like Seto, he was going to miss this particular perk when he left. In fact, he was going to miss a lot of things.

There were the obligatory hack and slash games, and the driving and such; but the real attraction was the computerized Duel Monsters game. It was a full size arena with every thing a regular arena had, except you dueled against a computer. Joey vaguely wondered where his deck was, but didn't worry about it much. He hadn't touched a deck in four years. In fact, the only use he'd had for his knowledge, was figuring out the card code of the yakuza.

Seto turned to Joey. "I've been waiting for this to open for weeks. I'm going to duel that computer into an electronic funk. You should have let me construct your deck again. You could duel too."

Joey looked at the arena and shook his head. "Seto, I told you. I haven't touched a deck since high school. I don't even know the new cards. My deck is out dated. Just go ahead and duel, have fun. I'm still working. Watching your back."

Seto shook his head. One thing Joey had loved more than almost anything else was dueling. What had happened to take that away from him? There was something seriously wrong. Joey hadn't contacted Yugi or Tristan in over eight months. That wasn't like him. Even if he'd had a fight . . . well, he wasn't going to think about that just now. He was going to duel, and win.

Seto gathered his thoughts and smirked as he put his name on the list. The attendant gulped and motioned frantically to his boss. When the man came over, he looked at the name Kaiba and decided he might as well just get it over with.

"Ok folks, we just got a real celebrity in here. Kaiba Seto has challenged the computer, so everyone gather around for the duel of a lifetime."

Seto crossed his arms over his chest. He didn't look like the crowd expected him to. Instead of his trademark, full-skirted coat; he was wearing cycling leathers. Soft, supple, black leather encased his slender, broad-shouldered form from neck to feet. The jacked was open, showing his dark pearl grey t-shirt. He smirked around and motioned to Joey to join him. Joey stepped up beside him, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Ok Boss, I looked around and there's no problems. "

"I'm not worried about that. This is too public. . . .uh oh . . .Look over there."

Joey looked where Seto pointed and his heart sank into his boots. Mai Valentine was standing at the juice bar staring at him with angry eyes.

"Go talk to her before she incinerates you. I don't know what you did to her to make her look at you like that, but you better make it up. Even I don't fancy a tongue-lashing from her. Quite the experience."

Joey eyed Mai with disfavor. He'd had a serious crush on her in high school but she'd wisely put him off. She was almost four years older than he was. In high school that meant that, when he was a freshman, she'd already graduated. In a few more years the four years separating their ages wouldn't make that much difference, but now it was a lot. And she was probably still mad at him for other things; like ignoring her advice to stay away from Golden Ball, one of his Okishiras.

Mai's cold "hello Joseph" made Joey jump. He didn't remember her coming up to him. Fucking great. Now I'm totally distracted. She shouldn't have been able to get so close

"Hey, Mai. Long . . ."

"Joseph, don't butter me. It won't work. And don't think I'm not going to tell Kaiba everything I know about you. You'll . . ."

Joey held up his hand to stop her.

"He already knows plenty. He got me out of jail. I'm released into his custody. I'm working as his body guard. He's seen my rap sheet, they make you read them before they'll do a custodial."

Mai sighed, she really didn't want to be mad at Joey. She'd liked him from the first. He'd helped her a few times and she regarded him as a younger brother. She realized that he'd had a crush on her and done everything she could to discourage it without cutting him off from her. She'd always hoped to help him stay out of trouble and make something of himself.

"Oh, Joey, don't lets fight. I don't want to. I'm glad to see that you've straightened yourself up. If you stay out of trouble, maybe Seto can help you to . . . Oh. Frank. Hi. " Mai turned to the man reaching out for her and found that she was looking at the back of Joeys head. What? Joey!"

Joey got between Mai and the strange man. He put his hand on his side arm and then realized that he knew him. He had worked the arms smuggling assignment with him.

"Damnit."

Frank eyed Joey and then made a face. He fixed a snarl on his face and muttered without moving his lips "You still under. You can trust Mai. She won't tell anyone anything."

Joey glanced around then made a placating gesture and said loudly. "Sorry pal, ya gave me a start. I'm an old friend of Miss Valentine's. Just wanted to say hello. Let me buy you a drink to make up."

"Ok, Mister. What'd you say your name was?"

"Didn't say. It's Wheeler." Joey led Mai and Frank to a booth where he could keep an eye on Seto and got seated.

Mai slapped Frank on the arm and gave Joey a warning look

"Ok. I want to know exactly _what_ is going on here. Frank, if you know Joey, when did you arrest him? You tell me almost everything, so spill."

Frank looked at Joey who rubbed his face with both hands and shrugged. "Mai, if you bust me Seto could get killed. So this is purely on the QT. Swear."

"Ok Joseph, I swear. But could you . . .put that hand under the table or something. That tattoo really just . . . breaks my heart. So go ahead and laugh."

Joey tucked his left hand under the table. The red line around his little finger gave him a twinge every now and then too.

Frank blinked. "I wondered what that old fuck did about that little slip of yours. But they took me off the case just then. I wonder . . . you . . . you were supposed to do me, weren't you?"

"Yeah. That's what this was about. I couldn't . . . I'd rather not talk about it. Letting you escape . . . It's over and done . . you and Mai. You . . .a couple?"

Frank nodded, he was beginning to put a few things together, Mai had always talked about Joseph and wondered about him. He had only known him as Katsuya or Genkotsu (Fist) now he wondered "Umm Joey? . . not my business and you can tell me to fuck off. . . . how old were you on your first assignment?"

Mai turned startled eyes to Joey. "Assignment? Joseph Wheeler! Do. Not. Tell. Me . . . "

"Ok" Joey eyed Frank sourly. "I won't tell you. Frank will. I'm gonna get a drink. There any . . . no. Damnit! I'm on duty. Fuck! I so want a drink."

Joey headed for the juice bar and left Frank to tell Mai whatever he could. He knew he faced a barrage of questions when he came back and the only thing that kept him from bolting like a scalded cat was the fact that he still had to guard Seto.

He let Frank have several more minutes than it took for him to get a drink, then went back to the table. Checking on Seto, he saw that he was in the middle of duel two of three. He'd won the first. Joey plopped down on the bench and waited for Mai to say something. Her eyes were suspiciously red. And her nose was running.

"Mai. Don't cry! I'm not worth it. Everything is so screwed up you wouldn't believe it. "

"Joseph. I'm so sorry. I should have given you the benefit of the doubt . . . kept in touch somehow."

"Yeah and got me killed. I'm sorry I dumped you like I did, but the job was really dangerous. The yakuza smuggling guns were bad enough. But after Frank got burned, I found out that the gun runners were a link to a bigger operation smuggling drugs. I couldn't let that slip, so I got traded to that boss and went on from there. I had to cut Yugi hard and I haven't heard from him since. He may have tried to get in touch. But Kaiba Mokuba was the only one who could get in touch with me, outside my lawyer who was my contact. I don't know who Mokuba bribed and what with but he's as stubborn as Seto. I'll say I was glad to get the letters I kept up with you all through them. Mo' didn't tell me you was datin' but I shoulda known. . . Frank, you be good to her or you'll answer to Katsuya Genkotsu."

Frank just held up his hands in a warding gesture. "I'll be good to her, don't worry. She's something really special. Look, what's going on here? I thought you were supposed to be on vacation or something."

"I'm really near snappin' I shouldn't even be talking to you but I'm so tired." Joey put his head in his hands.' "I just want to . . . I'm not even sure what I want anymore. After that whippin' I kinda lost myself. I'm scared I'm turning into a real monster. Pretend something long enough and it turns into the truth. I . . . just want this all over."

Mai looked like she might cry again. She took a silver band off her finger and gave it to Joey. "Here, put this on. It'll hide that damn tattoo. I can't stand the sight of it. And . . . what! I missed something . . . "

"Mai, don't even think about asking, because I won't tell you. I shouldn't have mentioned it. Just . . . I wish I could . . . I miss Yugi. I saw Tris' at the race track a while ago and we talked, but I haven't seen him again. I think he went to race in Italy or something. Seto says that they both visit him when they're here but Tris' wasn't staying with . . . of course. Seto wouldn't let him with the Letter Man around. That . . . it's why I'm still under. We're hoping to draw the man out. I can't tell you much more, but since you know I'm a cop . . ."

"Joey. You really are a policeman I'm . . . I mean . . . you're so young. Damn I . . . that didn't come out right."

Joey laughed bitterly. "I started undercover breaking up the Rintama Makos and a yakuza lord saw me with Hirutani and sponsored me. I couldn't refuse and blow my cover. Then my Captain, Tanaka -san, read my report and realized that I had an in with a clan that was suspected of smuggling. So I went on from there. I've been under way too long. . . . Oops! Gotta go. Seto just beat the computer . . . "

Joey got up and shook hands with Frank and gave Mai a kiss on the cheek. "Not mad at me anymore?"

Mai smacked him gently on the cheek. "Yes, I am. I wish you would have told me when I jumped all over you. I'm so sorry. Keep in touch, or I'll hunt you down and turn my Harpy Lady's loose on you."

"Ok Mai. I'll do that. I'm scared of your Harpy's." Joey smiled at Mai and nodded to Frank. Two down, one to go. Yugi . . . little pal. Don't be still mad at me!

Seto was looking very self-satisfied he'd beaten the computer hands down. Its AI just wasn't up to an original thinker like Seto. It was able to handle duelists up to and including intermediate easily, but when it came to someone like Seto, it just choked.

"Joey, you wouldn't believe it. I really want a look at the program. It had me on the ropes for all of three seconds. I wish Yugi was here. I'd like to watch the AI duel him. I could really get a handle on the algorithms if I could see it duel someone I know . . . Joey . . . damnit. I . . . we . . ."

"Seto, if there's a real thought in that babbling; find it will you. You're making me real nervous."

Joey couldn't help teasing Seto, He was as excited as Joey had ever seen him.

"Joey, I remember every card you had. I can get you a deck easily. There's a card shop here and I know they'll have them. I want to watch you duel the computer. Will you? I'll . . ." Joey shook his head. "Look . . . you won't lose. If you do, which I doubt, I promise I won't rag you. I swear."

"Seto, I don't want to . . . "

"Come on, Joey. Don't tell me you're afraid. You were third in the world."

"Active word: were. Seto . . . " Joey sighed he couldn't refuse Seto, he looked so eager. "All right. All right. I'll do it. Damnit Seto, I . . . can't refuse you. I. . .just get the damn cards. I'll go put my name on the list. We'll have to wait at least twenty minutes after I hit the list, so I'll go stand in line now." Joey ran his hand through his bangs making them even more messy than ever. "Damnit I got to cut this mess."

"Joey, do you really think I'm letting my friend wait in line like some common duelist. Think again. Now come on. I want you to pick out some new cards to add to your deck. And leave your hair alone."

Seto and Joey went into the card shop and Seto watched Joey for signs of eagerness, but Joey seemed detached, distant; almost hesitant. Seto reached over to touch Joey's arm, "If you really don't want to do it, that's ok. I shouldn't have pushed you. It's just that you use to love dueling so much. And I'll admit I enjoy watching you pull some totally outrageous save out of . . . Er wherever . . . "

"My ass. I swear, sometimes I'm so lucky it's just plain magical; and sometimes I'm in such a mess, it's practically criminal. Damnit Seto. All right, I'll duel, but I get to pick some new cards too."

Just then a bell sounded, Joey and Seto turned to see a flashing light over the arena.

"What? . . . What's going on? Hey you, what is it?"

Joey grabbed a nearby boy who turned and grinned at Joey. "It's the new deck challenge. The sponsor offers a new deck every night. All you have to do is use it and win the match. Three duels and you've got a deck of the best cards around. But no one has won yet."

Joey looked at Seto. Seto headed back for the arena, striding through the crowds like he was the only one in the room; not surprisingly, people got out of his way. Joey followed smiling.

Joey signed up for the new deck duel and was third to duel. Three. My magic number when it was his turn he took a minute to try to look at the cards, but the judge stopped him. He found out that he wasn't allowed to. But he'd been watching two other duelists use the deck and had a fair idea of what was in it. After all, the first boy had made it through the first duel and had gone through nine turns in the second. The girl who'd dueled second hadn't done very well but she'd pushed her way through eighteen turns. That meant Joey had seen most of the cards.

The first duel didn't last very long, the AI played a card that left Joey drawing two cards every hand and that left him with every magic and trap card in play. Bistro Butcher made it unnecessary to discard to keep only six cards in the hand. So Joey pulled some fancy moves, doubled up on power up cards and had a card with three thousand attack points. One turn later he ran the AI out of life points.

The second duel was even worse as Joey drew a magic card that let him summon any card he wanted to his hand. This card would be wasted on most new duelists, but Joey remembered his cards and summoned a new card 'Lady pure justice' with thirty five hundred points. He managed to beat the AI in three more turns.

"Well, we have a winner. Mr. Wheeler has beaten the computer. Here you are young man, your new deck, including a deck box and a very nice playing field fold out."

"Thanks." Joey tucked the deck into an inside pocket and returned to Seto's side. "Seto, it's almost time to go. Last call is in twenty minutes. I'd like to get out of here before they make a big fuss out of my win. I don't want to attract too much attention. I really shouldn't have dueled at all but the temptation was just too much."

Seto smirked at Joey and headed for the door. "I knew you couldn't resist and it was thrilling to watch you. You duel with a flair that always made me jealous. I . . . well, I find that I'm still apologizing to you for the way I used to treat you. It wasn't . . . I . . . my . . . "

"Seto, forget about it. I was so cocky I don't blame you for trying to take me down a notch. Then I fuck up my life so what do I expect. I'm just glad you gave me a second chance. And this conversation is getting old and tired and I don't want to have it again. Ok? Let's just go home to bed. I'm tired."

Seto nodded he was tired too, it had been an exciting and wearing day.

The parking garage attendant was so anxious to prove that he hadn't touched the bikes that he nearly fell all over himself. Joey checked them out and nodded to Seto. They drove out of the garage and headed for Kaiba Towers.

The trip was made quickly, with Joey following Seto and admiring how quickly he'd caught on to driving.

When they got to the Kaiba Towers garage, they went through the usual routine. Joey put himself between any threat and Seto, who cringed again. I can't stand this. He's going to get hurt doing that.

"Joey, I need to talk to you. This is getting on my nerves."

"What is, Boss?" Joey started making tea while Seto seated himself at the kitchen table. "You don't look happy. What'd I do?"

Seto reached over to the rack on the table and got out two cups. He placed them opposite each other so Joey would be forced to face him, instead of sitting on the side. He hid way too much with his bangs and side ways glances.

"Everything and nothing. You take chances I don't like. I want to know what you really want. This is so . . . I'm not sure what I want to say. I don't want to insult you, you're doing a good job under less than optimal conditions. Your record . . . and I saw that Mai has dropped you. I'm sorry . . . I'm tired and I'm not expressing myself very well. I.. . ."

Joey took pity on Seto as he struggled to do something he wasn't very good at.

"Look Seto. My record and my attitude pushed Mai away. I knew she probably wouldn't want anything to do with me. She's with Frank now. He's a good guy and a great cop. He's . . . " Joey cut off what he was going to say as it was a clear bust. "As to what I want. It don't make any difference. It's what you want that counts."

Seto filed another fact away and got to the point of his questions quickly. "I want this Letter Man caught. So far I followed Mr. Patrick's advice, which was to keep this as private as possible so as not to alert the man. But it's not working. We're not catching him. I want him caught. Now! He poisoned me and, you read the report, he only poisoned my favorite dish. It got four of us. I resent the fact that he's still on the loose. Catch him! I don't care what you have to do!"

"Ok Seto. Here . . . have some tea and we'll brain storm." Joey poured tea and they sat drinking tea and thinking. Joey wanted to catch this guy so badly he could taste it. Ducky was still trying to find out where the bacillus had come from. And he was still trying to trace the emails. Roland was having fits, as the paper letters continued to appear in the building. So far, they hadn't gotten another bomb, but things were definitely out of hand.

Seto snarled into his cup, he was tired of dancing around, Patrick hadn't helped matters he realized now. He tried to hire the best there was and then follow their instructions. This whole matter was so out of hand he wasn't sure how to fix it.

"Seto, I'm just a knee breaker . . . "

Seto slammed his cup down on the table so hard it broke.

"Shut that up! Now! You're smart. You couldn't duel like you do if you weren't. I'm sick and tired of you knocking yourself. I'd like to know what happened to you to make you so unsure of yourself . . . Damnit!"

Seto braced himself on the table, shoulders hunched, as he tried to get his temper under control. He'd been watching himself around Joey since he'd gotten him out of jail. The sight of him sitting so beaten looking had affected him greatly. Now he was taking off the gloves.

"Stop second guessing yourself. If you want something done, tell me. You need anything, ask for it. Patrick is gone, so that makes you head of my personal security. I'm transferring Roland to Kaiba Corp. security in the morning. He's been trying to do both and he's over loaded."

Joey sat openmouthed in shock, as Seto had one hell of a temper tantrum, all in that quietly intense way of his.

"Ok, Boss! Whatever you say! Calm down before you have a stroke or something."

Joey sat watching as Seto cleaned up his mess and didn't offer to help. Seto was a big boy and he could clean up his own messes. He also thought quickly, applying his intelligence and experience with yakuza to the current problem. He'd been on a mono minded campaign to protect Seto personally and secondarily trying to catch the stalker. He realized that this was not working. In order to truly protect Seto he needed to have help from outside. He needed to catch the Letter Man, not just protect Seto from him.

"Ok, Seto. I need to really change my method of attack. I . . . I'm too tired tonight. I want to sit down and really think this through. Let's go to bed. I'll get on it tomorrow."

"Ok. I'm tired too. If we try to think up anything tonight, it's sure to be stupid."

"Really, all I can think of now is how much I'd like to stick a knife in him. . ." Joey stretched and yawned. "g'night s'to." he patted the last of the yawn back with the back of his hand.

As they nearly staggered down the hall, Joey started digging at his wrist, the callouses were peeling badly now and itched worse than ever.

"Damnit Joey, stop digging at that. You'll make it bleed."

Joey looked at where he'd pulled a strip of loose callous off and sighed.

"Too late, Boss."

Seto took his wrist in his elegant hands and started to examine the bleeding spot.

"Don't." Joey tried to pull away.

"Give. Me. Your. Wrist. Now!" Seto was tired of Joey hiding everything. He was keeping secrets, hiding something important. Seto had determined to let him keep that secret but he wasn't going to let him hide this. "You'll get an infection if that isn't taken care of. Stop hiding everything."

"I'm sorry! It's just . . . they're ugly. You shouldn't have to see ugly things. You . . . I . . . " Joey sighed, he kept pussyfooting around his feelings and he was making himself crazy. "Look. I promise I'll clean it up before I go to bed."

"No . . . you won't. I'll do it." Seto didn't bother arguing any more, he just dragged Joey bodily into his bathroom and made him sit on the commode. Joey was too tired and too needy to argue much.

Seto got out disinfectant and a roll of gauze. He pulled Joey's wrist over the sink and dumped disinfectant over the bleeding spot, then turned Joey's hand back and forth, examining the callous.

"This needs to be trimmed. You'll only do the same thing in another place." Seto rummaged in a drawer until he found a pair of scissors, they were supposed to be used to trim mustaches, but they'd do the job. He poured disinfectant over them and used them to trim off the loose callous.

Joey watched with his head on his fist. He had propped his head up with his other hand and was patiently waiting for Seto to finish doing whatever he wanted, which included trimming off the callous and wrapping gauze around his wrist.

"Let me see the other one. I want to trim it too."

So Joey let Seto cut the loose callous from that wrist too. But when Seto started to kneel and work on his ankles, Joey kicked over the traces figuratively.

"No! Seto you're not . . . I can't . . . stop that."

Seto stood up, the tone of Joey's voice proved that he'd had all he could take. Why the hell can't he see I just want to help. His pride. . .my pride. Damn

"Ok Joey, if you want to suffer who am I to stop you. I've got some cream I'll give you. . . use it!"

Seto stomped out of the room, leaving Joey sitting staring after him with a look of longing on his face. All he really wanted was to get his life back, being real friends with Seto would be so nice. When he was done doing his duty maybe he could do what he wanted to.

Joey headed for bed, but while he was still in the middle of the room, Seto knocked and opened the door only long enough to toss a tube at Joey. It smacked the middle of his chest and he only caught it by reflex. Seto glared at him and snarled "use that!" and slammed the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I have won duels in less than six turns and battled it out for more than thirty, finally winning by decking my opponent. So in the shortest of the three duels that Joey watched he could have seen no less than eighteen cards. Nine from his deck and nine from his opponents. In the longest it's more likely he saw the whole deck as each turn would show him two cards. One from each deck. With identical decks just from my description he saw 53 cards I assume that some were duplicates.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter warnings. Severe physical abuse, dark, angst. NO NCS but if you squick easily don't read.

To Serve 7

The next morning Seto acted like nothing had happened and they spent the day idling around the apartment. Seto checked his calender late that evening and sighed

"What's wrong, Boss?"

"I'm going to have to go to the Central Headquarters of the Tokyo PD. tomorrow. I have to work on their computers."

"You work on the PD.'S computers? Don't they have their own staff?"

Seto nodded then flipped through some notes. "Yeah, but I donate time every month to do special work. I insert files for special agents, things that have to be perfect, without traces. You know . . . files for their undercover staff. Staff that might get killed if it's done wrong." Seto was distracted or he'd have seen the look of horror Joey was giving him Oh, shit!

Joey had been thinking most of the way through a fairly sleepless night. He'd been spending way too much time ducking and dodging. He needed to sit down with his superiors, hand over everything he knew and get the experts in on this. He wasn't sure why Mr. Patrick hadn't brought in experts. Probably his stupidity. Which had gotten him fired. Joey was in way over his head and he wasn't ashamed to admit it.

Roland was taking over building security, but Joey knew he wasn't qualified to do Seto's personal security. He was a body guard, not a security expert and trying to do that job was going to get Seto killed. He was blowing the whistle as soon as he got permission from Tanaka-san.

He wanted help, he wanted lots of expert help, now. And he was going to get it, even if it meant that Seto sent him away. Seto's life was a lot more important than his budding, sort of, feelings.

Joey went to bed that night and knew the next morning was a turning point. Either Seto would have a fit, tell him to leave, and find a new body guard; or he would dress him down, forgive him for lying, and let him stay. I wanna stay! Please, let me stay.

"Wheeler, you look like shit. You toss and turn all night last night? Don't worry, I won't let them keep you. You're still released into my custody. It'll stay that way." Seto eyed Joey, he looked tired and hollow eyed.

"Yeah, thanks. I . . . you're right. I didn't sleep very well. I'm not worried about them trying to keep me. I'm like . . . heaven doesn't want me and hell's afraid I'll take over." Joey made a sour face and started coffee.

"You use to drink tea. What happened? " Seto sipped at the tea he'd made. Joey had learned to reject, with appropriate expressions of horror, any coffee Seto made.

"The American penal system happened. Their tea comes from bags. It's all formulated for ice tea. Really nasty, hot."

Seto blinked then shuddered, "Ugh! I don't blame you, then. You've just gotten use to the caffeine. You should try red tea for breakfast. That coffee can't be good for you."

Joey poured himself a cup of coffee, made breakfast, read the paper, and managed not to think about where they were going. Denial. We're not going there. Nope, goin' somewhere else entirely. He wondered if his superiors would even give him permission to come out. They sometimes got their minds set and that was that. Other times they could be reasoned with easily. He wasn't sure which he was hoping for.

"Wheeler, wake up! I know that you had a bad night and night before last wasn't that good either. But you need to shake it off. We need to be going."

"Sorry, Boss. I'm really awake. I was just thinkin' " Joey checked his arms and tucked guns and knives away, just like every other morning. Seto looked on in amused amazement.

"That'll get you in trouble every time. Come on. You don't show any lumps. . . . ummm. Wheeler?"

"What, Boss?" Joey keyed the elevator and they started down to the garage.

"I noticed that you put on a lot of weight suddenly, a couple of weeks ago, but it . . . I . . . the other night . . ."

"Seto find the thought and wrestle it into submission. Ok?" Joey watched Seto with some amusement. It wasn't often that Seto had trouble formulating a sentence.

"Joey, you and Yugi are the only two people who can make me stammer." I find myself strangely reluctant to hurt your feelings Seto took a deep breath got his thoughts in order and managed to ask his question "You're way too thin. I noticed when you were in the gym and again the other night. But now you look like you weight about what you ought to. What gives? You're not sick or something are you?"

Joey shrugged, moving his shoulders in a strange way, like he was trying to settle his jacket more comfortably. "Bullet proof vest. It's one of the best on the market, Roland got it for me. Not that bulky, so only you would even notice. Mr. I see every little thing. I'm not sick, but thanks for asking."

Joey fiddled with the hair on the back of his neck. "Seto, after we get back, I need to talk to you."

"Why not now?"

"I need to . . . find out something first. After . . . I . . . Seto . . . shit! After, please."

Joey's strained look put Seto's back up but he decided to wait. He'd been watching Joey and he was showing more signs of strain every day. He was more and more jumpy and his temper was on such a short fuse that even he was giving Joey plenty of room.

"Ok . . . after. We probably do need to talk. You're . . . well . . . like you said, after."

Seto and Joey finished the sixty-seven floor elevator ride in strained silence and got into the limo. The ride to Headquarters was completed in the same silence. Both men immersed in their own thoughts, which were surprisingly similar. Neither wanted to admit he was attracted to the other. And neither wanted to be the one to find out that the other wasn't interested.

When they got to HQ, Joey got out and opened the door for Seto. Then the fun started. The first thing to happen was Joey got really twitchy, Seto realized rapidly that it was all the openly visible side arms.

"Wheeler, it's a police station for God's sake. Relax. What do think is going to happen?"

Joey flinched as an officer inserted a clip into his gun with a metallic clunk. "Donno, Boss. I've just got the heebee-jeebee's. Too many open guns and not enough me to go around. Let me in front of you."

Seto snarled. "Get over yourself. Nothing is going to happen in a cop shop. Come on, this way."

Seto led the way to an elevator and they managed to be the only people in it. Joey settled his shoulders in a way that reminded Seto of a wise guy in a mobster movie. Joey was even standing like one; his feet spread to shoulder width, one hand grasping the opposite wrist. He couldn't help his next remark if his life depended on it

"Wheeler, you look like a mafioso. Will you ease up?"

"Sorry, Boss." Joey struggled to settle down but the next event proved he had a right to be nervous.

When the elevator opened, they were greeted by the sight of one officer showing his new service piece to another. Unfortunately he had it pointed at the elevator doors. When Joey saw the gun he drew his own, and they were suddenly in a Mexican stand off, with Joey aimed at two officers who were aiming their weapons right back.

Seto stepped between them casually, as if he hadn't noticed the stare down.

"You coming, Wheeler. The office I use is here. I don't usualy come this way, but construction has blocked the way to the underground."

Seto gave the two officers a look that would have made a much braver man grovel, they put up their weapons and eyed Joey, who holstered his weapon and gave them a glare matching Seto's.

Then a rookie came around the corner and stepped right in it. He snatched his side arm out of his holster and drew down on Joey.

"Ok, I recognize you. You're Katsuya Genkotsu. You're under arrest for smuggling, gang activity and murder. Turn over your weapon and come along quietly, or there'll be trouble."

Joey eyed the rookie with a very jaundiced eye and snarled. "You doof. You been reading back logs. Haven't ya?"

"So what if I have. It's a good way . . . "

". . .to get yourself in a lot of trouble."

"You're still coming with me."

"Am not."

The two older officers watched as the rookie lost control of the situation completely.

Joey moved so fast that the only way the rookie realized he'd moved was his weapon was suddenly in Joey's hand and he was standing with an empty hand and an open mouth.

"Don't stick your gun out at the end of a straight arm like that. You've got no control at all." Joey eyed the two older men. "One of you want to take this before he hurts himself with it."

The younger man snatched for his weapon and Joey played keep away with it tossing it from hand to hand as the frustrated man danced back and forth. Finally he tossed it to the senior officer who was just getting ready to interfere.

"Here, make sure he knows the consequences of messing with a wise guy like me. I'd hate for him to get killed before he's dry behind the ears."

The senior officer felt he had to stand up for the younger officer after all he was in the same division. "He's probably older than you are."

Joey froze, going so still he looked like he'd never move again. The expression on his face disappeared so thoroughly that he looked like a marble statue. He looked like a stone cold killer.

"Man, I'm older than dirt."

Seto shivered and started to break this up before it got completely out in left field.

Just then the Director of the Records Department saw Seto and hurried up to him. "Oh Mr. Kaiba, I'm so glad you could work me in. I need a record removed from our files. I tried to do it myself, but since you put it in, it's bullet proof. It's causing some trouble, so we need it out of the system as soon as possible. Please this way. Oh! Do . . . um. Wheeler, isn't it?"

Joey just nodded. "Yeah."

The Director eyed Joey for a moment, then waived his hand "I'm sure you can find something to do. You don't have clearance to be in the computer rooms. I'm afraid you'll have to wait out here."

"I got something to do." Joey turned to Seto. "While I'm here, I need to check in with Tanaka-san. I'll be at . . . um . . . ask Mr. Suzuki there for the extension if you need it."

Mr. Suzuki turned to the red faced rookie and told him to get himself under control and escort Joey to Tanaka-san's office. "And see that you don't cause an incident while you're at it. Go, go. I don't have time to hold your hand." Then he addressed the two older officers, who were watching the rookie with some amusement, and watching Joey cautiously. "If you don't have anything better to do, I have some filing that needs done." They found things at their own desks that needed doing.

Seto glanced at Joey, but he'd already turned to follow the embarrassed man, so Seto just followed Mr. Suzuki without further comment. But Mr. Suzuki was a babbler, Seto made him extremely nervous, so he chattered.

"Don't worry about your body guard. I know him. He's a good man. That rookie doesn't stand a chance with him. He's got a look. One of those kind of looks like he's trying to decide whether to shoot you, or stab you, or just strangle you where you stand. . . . Oh . . . and . . . yes, here we are. I need this numbered record removed from the files, it's trapped so I was reluctant to fool with it."

Seto grunted noncommentaly and more or less ignored Mr. Suzuki

"It's really too bad about the young man in these records. He's nearly ruined his life. He went undercover right out of the academy and he's been under forever. His orientation is Bi. But I understand he had a girl friend or at least a girl he was interested in. She dumped him." Seto looked up at that last. "Oh, I know we aren't supposed to ask questions like that. If it had been a street officer, that question would never have been thought of, but sometimes it's useful to know the orientation of an undercover. It could affect the outcome of an investigation. You never know what might be useful. There was a young officer . . . I think it might even have been this young man. Anyway, he knew about some kind of game or other that was being used to convey information. He broke the code singlehandedly. Very smart young fellow. I'm glad he's coming in from the cold."

Seto asked Mr. Suzuki for some tea. It was the usual ploy to get rid of the man for a few quiet minutes to get the job done. He respected the man, he was very good at his job, efficient and careful. Records had benefitted greatly from his drive for perfection and Seto had heard that he could be quite the terror in his own quiet way, but Seto turned him into a babbling wreck.

Xxxx

Joey decided he ought to do some fence mending. He didn't want to ruin the boy completely.

"Look I'm sorry I was a shit. I'm just . . . I can't talk about it. But I've been . . . a. . . damnit. What the hell is your name?"

"It's Miazaki. How'd you do that?"

"Miazaki-kun, you don't want to know. Lots of practice and leave it at that."

"You don't act like a yakuza."

Joey shrugged. "How's a yakuza supposed to act. Like this?"

Suddenly Joey was gone and some other person was standing beside him. A person that exuded threat like mist, it felt like a wall between them.

"That's incredible. I'd like to learn to do that."

"No, you wouldn't. I ruins something inside. You wouldn't want to do the things I've done. Dirty things, just to survive."

"Fuck. You'd be better off . . ."

" . . . in prison. Not really. It doesn't stop even there. Believe me, I know."

Miazaki sighed, this was way beyond him. He'd only graduated from the academy six weeks ago and was still waiting for a partner.

"How long you been yakuza?"

Joey decided a partial truth would serve. "I been workin' for four years."

"Oh, Uh . . .how old are you?"

"Twenty-two. How old are you? "

Miazaki made a funny noise, then managed to stammer, "Twenty-six. . . that means you were eighteen when you started. . ."

"Runnin' with the big dogs. Yeah. Look I'd like to stand here and yack all day but I need to get going. Tanaka-san won't be in his office all day."

Miazaki nodded shortly and started off. Joey followed the mumbling rookie to Tanaka-san's office. Joey knocked, waited, then entered with the rookie right behind him. He stepped around Joey, saluted with a snap and waited, and waited. Joey stood to one side and watched. Tanaka-san finally looked up and put his pen down.

"Thank you, Officer. Dismissed. Oh, and next time, just salute and go." Tanaka saluted rather casually and watched as the confused rookie left.

"God. Street units. they're so . . ."

"Street legal. Tanaka-sama, my dearest wish is to be one of them some day."

"Not either. You'll be a detective. I'm not wasting you on traffic tickets and loud stereos. Now what are you doing here? What's the problem?"

"Seto's here, working on the computers, taking out some planted records. I'm here because I'm in over my head. Seto . . . I'm . . . damnit. There's more to this than a simple stalker. Seto got poisoned. Ducky's on that. Paper threats come into the building. E-mails that even Seto can't trace. I need help in the worst way. I e-mailed you a report. It should be in your computer now." Joey rubbed his face and then plopped both elbows on his knees and put his head in his hands. "Chief, I need to come in. I'm so tired. I'm sick of lying. I'm sick of not being able to see my friends. If I have any left. I wanna come in from the cold. Please?"

Tanaka looked at Joey and knew he was on his last legs. Either he came in, or he was going to break.

"Ok. I'll make arrangements."

"You don't have to fix it with the higher up's?"

"No, this case was my idea. I didn't realize you were so bad off. You seemed so relaxed last time I saw you and you didn't object Joey . . . I'm really sorry. You shouldn't have taken this assignment."

"I still want to finish the assignment. But I want Seto to know about me. I want to do it as my first assignment as a detective. I don't want to be an undercover agent anymore. I'm tired of being . . ."

"Joey, you'll be a Special. You'll be carrying a Special Agents shield. You'll be given assignments that demand original thinking and abilities that only people like you have to offer. I'll take care of this now."

Tanaka reached for a phone and made a call. He spoke to someone higher up than he was, but his conversation seemed to be to his liking because he smiled at Joey and stood up motioning for Joey to follow him. He lead Joey to an office at the end of the hall and when he opened the door Joey saw that it was the office of the Director of Special Services. Me a Special. Wow!

The director looked up from his desk and smiled gently. He was use to working with Special Agents. He didn't sweat hair cuts and saluting, so he nodded to Joey and motioned for him to sit. Tanaka left after telling Joey to come back to his office when the director had talked to him.

"Well, young man. Quite the impressive record you have here. Very good work. I understand you're having some trouble with Seto Kaiba. Want to tell me about it."

So Joey told him everything he could, finishing, "I"m in way over my head. I don't have the resources to handle this. What do I do?"

The director folded his hands in front of his chin and looked kindly at Joey over them.

"Well the first thing is, we fill Kaiba in. I'll tell him the truth. It was my decision, in agreement with Tanaka-san, to keep your status from him. I thought him actually having a body guard might goad our man into doing something stupid. Didn't happen, so we go at it from a different direction. I still want a man on his body so that's still you."

Joey bit his lip. "If he'll have me. He hates liars and might not keep me."

"I'll lean on Mr. Kaiba a little. I'm sure he'll be reasonable." Joey snorted. "We'll turn the Stalkers Division loose on your Letter Man. They're experts on stalkers and their methodology. But I'm not happy with this guy. I'm not comfortable with this sort of love/hate relationship. You watch yourself. There's something unpleasant, more unpleasant than usual, here."

"Yes sir. I want to thank you for letting me come in."

The director held up a hand. "Tanaka-san advised me that this might become necessary. How long have you been under?"

"Four years."

The stark words dropped into the room like ice in crystal. The director froze for a second. Then he pushed a button on his desk and told his secretary to bring in the package for Joseph K. Wheeler.

When she brought it in it wasn't what Joey expected. Instead of something wrapped up in paper, she brought in a wallet and handed it to him with a deep bow and a soft 'Thank you for all your hard work.'

"She loves this part of her job. That's your ID, badge and key card." The director walked around his desk and took Joey's hand. "Welcome back." He squeezed Joey's hand and slapped him gently on the shoulder.

"Now, you need to register any fire arms you have. Let me see the numbers. I'll copy them down and send them to the armory. I don't care what you carry, or were, as long as it's registered."

Joey grinned and handed the man a piece of paper. "I got a registered here, it's under the name of Seto and the other two are unregistered. Bought off the streets years ago. Here's the numbers . . . look, if you're done with me, I need to get with Tanaka-san and get a handle on what I'm supposed to be doing with the Letter Man case . . . um . . . should I salute or can I just get out of here."

"Never salute me. I got a bad shoulder . . . shrapnel . . . it hurts. Just get out. You got bad guys to bust and I got paper work up the . . ." the director saw he was talking to thin air and smiled as he went back to his much despised paperwork.

Xxxx

Seto looked at the record before he erased it. He usualy didn't pay any attention to them but this one . . . he just had a feeling he should. By the time he was finished glancing through it he was ready to kill. Joey, his supervisor. Someone. It was the same mass of lies that he'd read before he took Joey into his personal custody. And now he knew it was all lies, but he wasn't sure exactly what was going on. So he did what he did best. He hacked the system and looked Joey up. There was a file number linked to this file, no one who was less acquainted with the system would have even known where to look, but Seto knew exactly what to look for and where to find it. He'd designed the system after all.

"Ok, Wheeler, let's see exactly what you've been up to. And . . . ho . . . holy shit. My god . . . Wheeler."

Seto read avidly for thirty minutes.

The files told a tale of hard work and deprivation that left Seto appalled. For months before graduation Joey had been on the force. Seto remembered he'd been in an afternoon training program and had thought it was for some trade. He'd actually been attending the police academy in the afternoons and early evenings. He'd completed a full schedule of high school classes and police training. An incredible achievement in itself.

Then he'd managed to get himself back in the Mako's. After breaking them up and managing to avoid getting arrested, he'd moved onward and downward. While in the Mako's he'd attracted the attention of a yakuza boss. He'd gotten picked up by him. When he was sure the bust was going down, he eluded the net and ran to his first boss. The rest Seto knew. More or less.

Then he used his skills to view the videos attached to the file.

The first one was grainy, obviously a police surveillance camera, and showed an address in the lower corner. The clip showed Joey standing with two unidentified men, one about Joey's age, the other older. They talked for a while, then Joey left. The screen blanked and then showed stills of the two men, identifying them as Hirutani and Goden Obaru (Golden Ball). The video picked up about fifteen minutes later by the digital read out on the tape. Joey came back with an object wrapped in a cloth and handed it to Goden Obaru. Hirutani slapped him across the face. Joey just hug his head and stepped back. Seto thought he'd choke. Don't slap me like a child.

There were several more clips showing Joey enduring various humiliations by Hirutani. All with a stoic demeanor that made Seto shiver. A few of the clips had caught Joey looking at Hirutani when he wasn't aware of it. The look could have set a wet newspaper on fire.

The next video was made by some camera mad yakuza soldier. It showed Joey driving a motorcycle on a blocked off street. The bike was hot and Joey was obviously in total control of it. He made several runs, cuts in the tape proved that they were separate scenes. The final bit of this tape showed a blank faced Joey standing by while his Okishira laughed and collected an obscene amount of money from a frowning man who was taking a ribbing. Another part of the tape was Joey jamming another high-powered bike around a race track at speeds that had the yakuza exclaiming in wonder. And again a scene of Joey standing by while money changed hands. Seto noticed that Joey was never offered any of the spoils his sweat and madness earned.

Seto had to stop, he felt like crying, smacking the shit out of someone, or shaking Joey until his teeth rattled.

Seto got up and asked Mr. Suzuki for some more tea. When he came back with the tea, he noticed what Seto was doing and started to say something. Seto pinned him with a look that would have stopped a rampaging rhino in its tracks. "Don't say it. He's my employee and I have a right to know what was up to before I hired him."

Mr. Suzuki managed to dredge up some nerve. " Mr. Kaiba I know you won't use that information inappropriately. But I warn you, I've viewed it myself, and some of it isn't pretty. I did the cuts to eliminate a lot of dead time . . . Umm . . . just remember, he started very young. We were lucky he had experience in gangs before we got him. I don't think he would have made it otherwise."

Seto snarled. "I need to know. I have to know. I . . . think . . . he's bi . . . shit. I don't know what I'm thinking."

"If you're thinking of hurting him in anyway, I'll see to it that there are repercussions. I don't care if you are Seto Kaiba."

"I'm not going to hurt him. At least not intentionally. He's my friend and I only want to help. But in order to help him. I feel . . . I need to know what he's been doing. So far, I'd like to kill someone."

"Well, I cut some things completely out as they weren't pertinent to the cases, but . . . here. Let me load them for you."

Seto waited as Mr. Suzuki loaded several files. And left.

The first clip was of Joey naked to the waist ,wearing nothing but a pair of cut off jeans. Two men were holding him by the shoulders, his hands were obviously tied behind his back. He looked furious and ready to fight, even though he didn't have the use of his hands. The fat man facing him was really pissed. The cameraman managed to get good sound quality so Seto could understand exactly what he was saying.

"I don't like your attitude in the least Genkotsu. Your emphasis on my name is insulting. You will be punished. You can endure your punishment with dignity, be forgiven, and return to your duties. Or you can be turned out. Which will it be?"

Joey glared at the man and then tipped his head back. He shivered once then said. "I'm sorry Shukun Kin Koumaru. I'll be more careful in the future."

"Hump, well then, let him be punished."

Another man came forward, nodded to Goden Obaru, and took a spoon and a plumber's torch from a small table. He used the torch to heat the spoon and turned to Joey, who put out his tongue. The hiss of the hot spoon on his tongue was loud. When the men turned Joey loose, he dropped to his knees with a soft moan. One of the two men who had been holding him cut his wrists apart and they left him. The camera man got one more shot of Joey kneeling on the floor with one hand over his mouth, the other hand was fisted on his thigh. Seto could see the knuckles working as he struggled to keep control of himself.

Seto nearly put his fist through the monitor. If this was what Joey had been enduring, no wonder he was jumpy, depressed, and violent. Damn them! He started out when he was barely eighteen.

Again Seto had to work himself up to viewing the clips. These were even worse than the last clips had been.

Joey was standing in the middle of a mat, he looked like he was waiting for something, or someone. The film cut and faded back to show a man at least twice Joey's size walking toward him with his fists clenched. He looked hard and fit. He looked like he knew exactly what he was doing. Joey proved him wrong. It took him seconds to beat the man unconscious. When he turned to the camera, he glared at it, plainly pissed at the cameraman

"Get that damn thing out of my face. One of these days I'm gonna shove it up your ass."

"Aaawwww, Genkotsu. You know the boss likes this kind of fight. He'll show this over and over and brag on you."

"Fuck you."

"Ok, later."

Joey stomped off snarling and pealing the tape off his hands. Seto noticed that neither man had worn gloves, just tape around their knuckles.

Another cut and again Joey stood by while men exchanged money. This time Joey was dressed in a very nice expensive suit, silk shirt, and tie. He had a split lip and a busted eyebrow. His expression was thunderous.

Seto felt sick. Between fury and heartbreak, he wasn't sure what to do. All he knew was he wanted someones head on a plate. He forced himself to watch the last of the videos

This one didn't start out that bad.

Joey was standing by a man Seto recognized as Mr. Honda from the motorcycle shop. The man pawed Joey then handed him a drink, which he accepted. He sipped from the glass then spit the liquid into Honda's face. The man jumped up and grabbed Joey by the arm. When Joey pulled away, he snarled. "Give up, Boy. I'll have you one way or another. That drink would have made it easier on you. Now I'm going to have you tied down, and after I'm through with you, my men will enjoy my left overs."

Joey pulled away and snarled right back. "You wish. I wouldn't fuck _you _with someone elses dick. And you sure ain't dickin' me."

"I'll do whatever I please. You don't understand. Watanabi-sama wants what I have very badly. He'll do almost anything for me."

"Yeah. We'll see, won't we."

The film cut and the next scene was Joey and Mr. Honda standing in front of Watanabi-sama with the Boss looking frustrated and angry.

"Genkotsu, are you sure you won't . . . entertain Mr. Honda?" Watanabi looked like all he wanted was for this whole mess to go away.

"Not for anything. I'll do almost anything you ask of me, Shukun. But not this."

Honda butted in with, "If he won't please me, then he must be punished. I demand it."

"Demand as you will." Watanabi turned to Joey, "I give you one last chance. Will you take him or not."

"Only with a knife to my throat, and you know how I react to that sort of thing. I don't bend over for anybody, not even you."

"Genkotsu, damn you. That is much too close to a threat for me to let pass."

"I don't threaten and you know it." Joey gave Watanabi a look that was so flat and cold it made him look like a statue.

"Insolent. Stubborn and stupid. Mr. Honda is known for being very generous to his lovers. You pass on this and I will have you punished. Think carefully."

"No. And no, and no." Joey shook his head and spat at Hondas feet.

Watanabi froze in fury. Honda snarled, "You. Will. Punish. Him. You want my drugs, he screams."

"Yes. I will not have such insolence from a common knee breaker. He is nothing. I will not condone rape, it is dishonorable. But he was offered the chance to say yes. Now he will be punished. Send for Matsumoto-sama."

Joey just stood furious and helpless. Seto could tell he wanted to fight, to run, but he had to stay. He had a job to do and to do it he had to submit. If he didn't, the chances were that he would at least lose his position. If not his life.

They surrounded Joey like a pack of wolves cutting his suit off. He didn't fight but one man got fresh and the snap of his wrist breaking sounded like a gun shot.

Matsumoto walked around him as he stood naked and humiliated. He stroked Joey's back, not like a lover, or even a friend; more like a man sizing up a horse he was thinking of buying. Joey just stood clench fisted under his examination.

At a motion from Matsumoto another man came forward and fastened heavy black leather cuffs around Joey's wrists and ankles. When he straightened up, Joey head butted him so hard you could hear his nose break.

"Now, now, boy. That was uncalled for. He was just doing his job."

"Yeah? Well his job don't include roaming hands. You don't handle the equipment."

"I see. Of course not."

Matsumoto made a tisking noise, and picked something up from the floor. He reached out and fastened a collar around Joey's neck and patted it

"The collar will keep you from leaning your head back. I don't want to hit you in the head. Come along. Don't make a fight out of it. It's no use you know."

Joey sneered in the man's face. "I won't fight. I got some pride. And don't think it'll be easy to make me scream either."

"The sooner you scream, the sooner it's over. Although if you scream too soon, he'll just add to your punishment. He doesn't like cowards. Man is a bundle of contradictions."

Joey walked to a framework of metal, chains and straps. He allowed himself to be bound with his arms over his head, feet shackled to the bottom of the frame. The collar was also chained to the frame. It forced Joey to keep his head slightly bowed, but the set of his shoulders said he wasn't afraid, just really, really pissed.

The cameraman got close and Joey snarled. "I'll make you eat that thing yet. Go away. Go film Watanabi and Honda. Fuck wad."

Matsumoto began by gently stroking Joey from the tops of his shoulders to the back of his knees. He touched and prodded every inch of his back. Then he started. First, he picked out a strap about four feet long and three inches wide. He started slowly smacking the strap across Joey's back, each blow overlapped the last just slightly. The blows were measured and exact. The soft slap continued for exactly ten minutes, Seto checked the counter to make sure. Matsumoto had struck every inch of Joey's body from shoulders to knees.

He returned the strap to his table and picked up a rod five feet long and as big around as Seto's little finger. He snapped it through the air and went back to Joey. The camera man got close to Joey's face. He was sweating heavily, it was running down his face and dripping off his chin. He was white and his lips were bitten. He hadn't made a sound.

The camera man turned his viewfinder to Watanabi and Honda, who could be heard clearly.

"I want to hear his screams. You're too soft on him. After you're through with him, I want him anyway."

"Won't happen. If he takes his punishment, he is forgiven. You don't like it, we can always discuss it further." The menace in Watanabi's voice was clear.

"No, no, that won't be necessary. It's just. . .he's so pretty and he suffers so elegantly. Make him suffer for me and I'll forgive the insult. I'll even deny myself the use of his so delicious body."

"You better. I'm risking my life as it is. If I allowed you to use him, he'd be honor bound to retaliate, and when Katsuya Genkotsu wants you, he gets you. You've never seen him fight. He's like a machine. I don't think he feels pain like other people do. I really doubt that even Matsumoto-sama can make him scream."

"He's your soldier. You control him." Honda was clearly sulking

Watanabi shook his head. "I don't control him. He _allows_ me to order him. He has his own agenda. He's too useful to me to discard him, but I know if I push him too far, I'll be riding a dragon." Watanabi held up his hand to forestall some remark. "Honda-kun, he can't be pushed too far. He's too dangerous. Hold your tongue and be glad he submitted. It's quite possible I could have lost a man or two. I've done as you ask. Be satisfied." Watanabi made it clear that he was done with the matter. In fact, he got up and left. He could be heard ordering someone to see to it that Honda 'doesn't lose his balls by messing with Genkotsu-ryuu'

Returning to Joey the camera man held on what was happening, making no comments, only filming.

The smack of the cane on Joey's body was rhythmic.

Smack, smack. SMACK.

Always two soft smacks followed by a harder one. The camera showed the stripes as Matsumoto moved down Joey's body from shoulders to knees and back again.

Joey's skin went from golden tan, to pale pink, to red, then scarlet and the rhythm never faltered

Smack, smack, SMACK

Smack, smack, SMACK

Smack, smack, SMACK

Smack, smack, SMACK

Then Honda interrupted the proceedings, he snarled to Matsumoto. "Make him scream. Cut him. Cut him, now."

Matsumoto merely replied calmly, "No. I have no wish to be gutted. Return to your place"

"You're afraid of him."

"Yes. If I violate his honor, he will kill me, sooner or later. Return to your place."

Honda returned to his seat, grumbling about stiff necked, old-fashioned bastards who spoiled his enjoyment.

Joey whispered, "Cut me and I _will_ gut you." The soft hatred was soul chilling.

Matsumoto didn't turn a hair only remarking conversationally. "I'm only doing my duty to my master, just as you do."

"My master is a higher one than you'll ever understand. Do what you will, but get it done, now."

Matsumoto returned to what he was doing and Joey returned to doing his best to ignore him, but Seto could see that he was beginning to break down. He was sweating more, trickles running down his sides and back. His back was welted where the harder blows had landed

Finally Matsumoto altered his rhythm. He started hitting harder, the blows landing with soft thuds and the welts he left now started turning dark. He continued on and on, until Joey finally broke. He made the only sound he was to make during the whole ordeal. The soft moan sounded loud in the near silence of the room. The only other sounds to be heard were Honda's heavy breathing and the slap of flesh on flesh.

The camera man muttered 'hentai' and turned the camera on Honda but the only thing to be seen was a jacket across his lap.

Matsumoto stopped his work and touched Joey carefully. He ran his hands over Joey's body again. The clinical way he went about it removed all insult and Joey endured in silence, shuddering once when he touched and especially painful welt.

"It is done."

"What?"

"I said, it is done." Matsumoto curled his lip at Honda and started putting his things away. Honda reached out and touched Joey then cried out as Matsumoto gave him a cut across the back of his hand with a small riding crop. "Do not touch him. It is forbidden."

"I'll do what I want. You can't stop me. I'm favored by Watanabi-sama."

Honda was suddenly between two men who just firmly escorted him away, despite his complaints. One of the men could be heard telling him, "don't mess with him. He's barely under control now. If you force the issue Watanabi-sama won't be held responsible for what happens. He's already talked to your Okashira, come with us." Honda went complaining all the way.

Matsumoto was done with Joey. He unfastened the collar from the frame and let Joey raise his head. The glare he got was cold enough to freeze the sun. He sighed and unlocked the chains from Joey's ankles. Then he called a man to help him. Telling him to keep Joey from falling, he freed his wrists and stepped back, lucky he did too. Joey snapped his head back and head butted the man behind him in the face with the back of his head. The man's head jerked back and his nose started to bleed, he put a hand to his face and walked off. Joey sank to the floor and sat there. He refused help from anyone, so they finally let him be.

The camera man muttered. "He'll die. He can't survive a beating like that. He'll die right there on the floor."

But Joey was made of sterner stuff than that. It took him three tries to get to his feet, but he managed it. He staggered, nearly fell, then straightened his shoulders and walked to his clothes. He was stopped by a woman who came to him with a yakuta. She draped it over his shoulders and helped him to leave the room. The tape faded to blackness.

Seto sat and looked at the monitor for a few minutes. Then he got up and calmly smashed everything in the room. Mr. Suzuki merely stopped the startled office staff from intruding, and when Seto finally opened the door, he told him that he could find Joey with Tanaka-san

"Please remember that Joey has put it all in the past. We don't know how he got his revenge, but I understand that he did. Do not upset him. He's worn thin enough as it is."

"I'm not going to upset him, I'm going to shake him til his eyes roll up in his head."

Seto left at a pace that wasn't quite a run, but anyone trying to keep up with his long-legged stride would find themselves trotting.

Xxxx

Seto slammed the door back against the wall and plucked Joey out of his chair like a puppy from a basket. He gave him a shake and then wrapped his arms around him, holding him in a firm embrace.

"Seto? Wha' . . . I . . . Seto, you're not cryin'! I . . "

Seto snarled "Shut up. I saw the tapes."

Joey should have taken the whole thing amiss, he should have resisted. He should have done a lot of things. What he did was collapse. Wrapping his arms around Seto, he just stood in his embrace and shook.

"Oh shit, Seto. I don't want you to know about that stuff. It isn't fit."

"No, it's not. But you . . . you're a fucking hero."

Joey snorted and went to the heart of his fears."I lied to you. You hate liars. Shit." Joey tried to cover his face with his hands. But Seto caught them and held them, pushing them to shoulder height. They'd wound up against a wall.

Somehow they wound up in a wrestling match. Joey pushed and so did Seto. They wrestled back and forth, neither one quite strong enough to over power the other. Finally they stopped, panting and just looked at each other.

"Damnit, Seto, I . . . we . . ."

"Stop it, Joey. I forgive you. I don't want to talk about it anymore."

Joey gave up, letting Seto clasp his wrists and hold them.

So, there they stood, in the middle of a room with a very interested Tanaka-san watching. Seto let go, Joey stuffed his hands in his pockets. Seto shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest.

Joey leaned against the table and sighed. Seto plopped into a chair and kicked the table.

"You want to see my shield. I'm a Special Agent now."

"Yeah, I'd like that. Um . . . who. . . ."

"You're my first assignment. I've asked for help. I'm in way over my head on this."

"Help? What kind of help. I don't . . ."

Joey interrupted Seto before he could finish. "I'm a body guard and an expert in physical security. Not stalkers and computer intrusions and the kind of shit we got. I . . ."

"I don't want another body guard." Seto interrupted just as Joey blurted. "I'm still your primary."

"What's that?"

"I . . . I'm field director of the operation. I just defer to the experts in each field. You know. Like you do when you have a lawyer go over a contract. I'm smart enough to delegate authority when I need to."

Seto smirked "In other words, I'm still stuck with you."

"Yup, still stuck. Unless you want me to move out. Then, I'll have to stay in a capsule, until I can find something I can afford." Joey ran his hands through his hair in a distracted manner.

"You. Will. Not. Move. Out. Damn you. Fuck." Seto kicked the table again and Tanaka-san decided it was time for him to interfere before the two had a testosterone melt down.

"We'll be having a briefing in an hour. Until then I suggest that the two of you read these." He tossed a half dozen reports on the table and got up. "Do not get into a fight. I would hate to have to handcuff you two and separate you."

Joey sighed. Seto sighed. They each picked up a report and started reading. Together. In silence. Glancing at each other. Hoping the other didn't notice. They did.

Xxxxx

Sorry this chapter is so short. I just ran out of anything to write. I said what I had to say and then shut up. The next chapter may take a while. I've got two other fic's I'm working on. I want to finish Why Germany and Campfires. Then back to torturing Joey or maybe Seto . Donno. I'll have to think about it. snerk I'm so bad.

Don't worry about getting an explanation of why Joey got in trouble for calling Golden Ball (Goden Obaru) Kin Koumaru it gets explained in the next chapter.

Thanks to Lil Miss Kitty, dragonlady222, anubiset, bookwormloverjen, Sarahfreak, Yakari Taito, id, jezabell971, Ishizu Isis Ishtar, and QAHLuver for their kind reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

To Serve 8

Joey tossed the report on the table and snarled. "Not a damn thing new. Seto I'm truly stumped. I don't know enough about stalkers to do anything constructive."

Seto grumbled, sifted through the reports to make sure he'd read them all and eyed Joey. "For God's sake, Wheeler. I don't expect you to know anything about tracing e-mail. I can't even trace the damn things. That means that they _are_ being sent from inside the building."

"I don't know anything about any of this. I'm an expert in physical security, yakuza, and smuggling. Not all this other shit."

Seto looked at Joey and finally asked the all-important question. "Joseph K. Wheeler. Damnit. You keep saying that, so exactly what do you mean by it?"

Joey ran his hands through his hair making it stand up in odd looking spikes. "Gangs and smuggling should be self evident."

"Wheeler, I'm not stupid." Seto looked like he was going to explode so Joey gave him a break and answered without it having to be pried out of him.

"Physical security. I make sure you don't get stabbed, shot or blown up. I put me between you and any attacks. I fight, you run. Easy. Not always simple."

Seto sat for a frozen moment, one of those endless seconds where a cold chill ran over him making him feel odd. Like his head was swelling then shrinking, his scalp was too tight for his skull and his stomach was no where to be found.

"NO! You will . . ."

"Shut up, Seto. Before you say something that makes me mad." Joey's voice froze Seto in mid rant. "I fucked off two years of my life doing this for yakuza that weren't worth the sweat off an ant's balls. Now I've got someone worth protecting. Just let me do this."

"Ok! I'll shut up, but I don't want you taking unnecessary chances."

"I won't. The necessary one's are bad enough. Now, we've got that meeting in. . . . " Joey eyed his watch. "Damnit. This piece of shit stopped again."

Joey dodged, startled, Seto had stuck something under his nose. He blinked and looked at the watch Seto was offering him. It was a custom-made number. Solid titanium body with a stainless steel band; the thing was water proof and shock proof.

Seto smirked a little and said, "Thin as a politicians promise and light as air. It's accurate to one ten-thousandth of a second in one hundred years. Battery is guaranteed for ten years. Take it."

"Seto it's too expensive for you to just give to me."

Seto reached out and took Joey's wrist in his hand. He slid the watch over Joey's hand and fastened the band.

"You're offering me your life. This is an almond for a parrot in comparison . . . mmmm . . . band's a little too tight. We'll have it adjusted later."

Joey couldn't help the blush that colored his cheeks. Seto's fingers on his scarred and calloused wrist felt cool and the light caress of him testing the band made him get ideas that made him shiver.

"You Ok?" Seto watched Joey for a second

"Yeah, I'm fine. The band isn't too tight. I like a band fairly tight. Keeps it from getting caught on stuff. Thanks. I'll take good care of it."

"Don't sweat it. . . ." Seto paused as someone opened the door and stuck their head in. "Joey take it easy. I think that's just the poor fool who drew the short straw."

The man gulped and nodded. Joey had automatically put himself between Seto and the door. The look he'd shot the corporals way would have scared a much stronger man.

"Meeting in ten minutes please." He ducked back out and shuddered. He knew Joey by sight but this Joey wasn't the one he remembered, he was making a report as soon as he could.

"Seto I can't do this." Joey sighed and ran a hand through his already disheveled bangs.

"Yes you can. You're smart. You can do this." Seto tried to be supportive.

"No, I can't. I don't know how to run a meeting like this. A debriefing, yes; an interrogation, you betcha. But this is like a board meeting and I don't have a clue. This is too important to mess up. I don't intend for my pride to get you killed. We'll have to get . . ."

Seto thought fast. He didn't want Joey to lose face.

"If that's the problem. I'll run the meeting. I don't intend for anyone to lose respect for you. They'll expect me to kick over the traces. All you have to do is stand and look like you're catering to the anal executive."

"Seto." Joey snorted suppressing a laugh. "I'm not catering to you. I'm thankful as hell. This way I don't look like I'm incompetent. Thanks"

Seto lead the way to the meeting room, giving Joey express instructions on the way.

O 

"Gentlemen, my name is Seto Kaiba. I will be leading this meeting as Special Agent Wheeler is going to be giving us significant input. He has read all the pertinent mail files and . . . "

One of the men seated at the table interrupted. "Excuse me, kid. I know you think you're something special but we really need to talk to the real agents. We don't have time for some high school on the job training shit."

Joey just stood up and pinned the man with a dirty look. "Yeah? On the job training, for me, included High School from seven a.m. to noon and police academy from one p.m. to nine p.m.. I missed . . . damnit! Seto, I can't do this. I don't have the patience. I'm leaving, fill me in when you're done."

Seto snarled. "Sit!" Joey jammed one hand into his bangs and the other into a pocket, snarling wordlessly. "Sit. Down. Now!" Joey sat bolt upright and obviously ready to leave.

Seto turned to the table again and took the time to examine the men there. Two were detectives, one was a bureaucrat, and two others were department heads of some sort. One of those was the one who had sparked Joey's little explosion.

"Ok, gloves off. You looked and didn't listen. MY name is KAIBA, _the_ Kaiba and I don't suffer fools easily. If you don't want to work with me . . . fine! Get out of my face and find someone who will. If you want to work with me, you'll find I don't tend to argue with experts in fields I'm not familiar with. The Chief says you're the best, so I'll take his word until you prove him wrong. Now, before anyone says anything else to annoy _Special Agent_ Wheeler, I'll only say . . . he's on a hair trigger just now so don't push him.

"He looks a lot younger than he really is . . . when he's relaxed. Look at him now. No . . . don't just glance at him, really look." Seto waited as everyone turned to look at Joey who glared back ready to get up and leave.

"Ok, we'll bite. What's going on here?" The man identified himself as the head of Computer Fraud. The other men around the table were all looking like this was not turning out like they'd expected

"Agent Wheeler has been undercover for sometime and isn't back to normal just yet. He took this assignment as a personal favor to me. He should have taken a long vacation instead, but we're committed now, so he's coping the best he can. I have reports on everything we've discovered so far, but I can't make any sense of most of it and neither can Agent Wheeler. Therefore, you've been called in as the experts in the pertinent areas. Please read the reports. Then I'd like your input."

Seto passed around copies of the reports he and Joey had already read. There was some shuffling of papers and some quickly hidden sneers. Joey tensed but Seto calmed him with a hand on his shoulder and a soft word. They both waited as the men all read reports and drank the offered tea or coffee. Joey drank coffee and fidgeted; Seto drank tea and watched everyone.

Finally they had finished the reports and one man cleared his throat and glanced around the table.

"All right, I'll go first. I'm a psychologist and specialize in stalkers and their psychology. This guy is a control freak. He probably won't do much of anything as long as you don't push him. But in order to do that you'll effectively give up control of your life to him. You won't go anywhere he doesn't approve of or do much of anything. You'll stay imprisoned in your own home for the rest of your life. Not a good way to live. In order to catch him, you have to start doing things he's warned you against. In this case, that seems to be most anything outside of Kaiba Towers."

The next man spoke up. "And that leads to me. I'm the computer fraud expert. I know you're very good with computers. But you, . . . well, you're a hell of a hacker. But fraud is a completely different breed of chips." Seto smiled at the joke and started making plans. "Your system may be proof from outside hacking." The man held up a hand to forestall interruption and Joey flinched. "But your internal checking is . . . not good. I'll work up a plan and I already have some software that can be installed. Standard stuff, but it works well."

"Very well. That doesn't explain some things, but I don't really see the need for explanations at this point. Mr. Yamamoto, you'll be provided with a badge and clearance to do whatever you think needs doing. Please clear all major changes with me first. Any more input?"

One of the detectives spoke up and blew the whole meeting. "Well, I don't know about anyone else but I need to know . . . " he suddenly drew his pistol and the whole room exploded.

Joey drew his gun and aimed at the detective, who froze. Seto stepped behind Joey, out of the line of fire. Everyone else was either getting out of the line of fire or shouting to either Joey or the detective to drop their weapons. The detective was suddenly aware of just how close to dead he was. He gently put his .38 snub-nose on the table and held his hands away from his body. Joey watched him and couldn't get himself to put his weapon down. He was frozen in place; part of his mind telling him it was all right, the rest telling him to take Seto out before someone else drew a gun.

"Easy. Everyone shut up! Joseph, is it? No one is going to hurt you. No one is going to . . . "

Seto watched Joey's shoulders stiffen as the psychologist tried to calm him down.

"Wheeler . . . I'm here. I'm ok. . . . Listen to me . . . Everyone else leave the room. Now! Doc you go too."

The psychologist saw that he wasn't doing any good so he got the rest of the men to leave and followed them out.

"Joey. It's ok. They're all gone . . . Put up your gun. Come on. . . . Look around . . . you're having a flash back. Look at me." Seto carefully put his hand on Joey's. He didn't try to push the gun down or take it away, he just gently rubbed Joey's hand. When he finally relaxed a little, Seto put his other hand on Joey's cheek, turned his head slightly and moved around more in front of Joey so he could see. "See? Come on. Put that up before they come in with some stupid idea of rescuing me and we wind up in a real mess."

Joey shuddered, put up his weapon and sighed. "Well, I guess this meeting is over."

Seto watched Joey gather himself together and slip away. Suddenly he was confronted with a hard, cold, Joey who was all body guard. His friend was gone. Seto wanted to shoot the detective himself. He'd worked hard to get Joey to relax and in one instant all his work was wasted.

There was a soft cough at the door and Seto looked at the man who was still half way around the door frame "Is he ok now? Do you need any help?"

"No. I'm fine. Sorry about the . . . thing . . . I'm still a little flinchy. I . . .who are you? Do I know you?"

Joey still wanted between Seto and everybody else and Seto let him have his way. The psychologist introduced himself as Doctor Miroku and accepted the resultant grin from Seto with good grace.

"Is there anything I can do for you? You understand that this incident will be reported. You drew down on a detective second class in front of the Assistant Chief of Police. That's a very bad thing."

Joey got snotty. "Yeah? Well drawing a gun in front of a guy that's been undercover for four years with his life hanging on fast reflexes and an ability to kill, isn't smart. The chief can kiss my ass. Seto we're out of here. You can fire me later. We leave now."

Seto shook his head. "Doctor, I don't see where you're helping anything at all. Joey's doing his job. No one draws a weapon in what is basically a board meeting. It's just not done. I'd like to know what that idiot thought he was proving. Other than he's either stupid or suicidal. I'd like to speak to the Assistant Chief myself."

The Chief came back, straightening his jacket. And surprised everyone.

"Wheeler you ok? That man has a death wish. I filled the two Department Heads in on you, but didn't have time to talk to anyone else. What he thought he was doing I don't know and don't want to. He's off the case. And I don't think we'll be needing his partner either. You'll be doing all Mr. Kaiba's personal security. I think we all need to calm down and take a breather. I'll have some snacks sent up and we can all eat something how's that?"

Joey was shaking his head slowly from side to side.

"No, boss. I don' wanna stay here. I don' like it. Boss. We need to leave."

Seto just nodded. When Joey started talking like that, he was really on the edge.

"Fine. We're going."

Joey tried to get himself back under complete control and nearly succeeded until the psychologist spoke up again

"Mr. Wheeler . . . Perhaps you should relinquish your side arm and . . . "

"Fuck if I'll give up my gun! Boss, we need to leave now. I don't like it here. It's . . . "

"Joey, calm down. You're no use to me like this. You'll either freak out and shoot the wrong man or get shot yourself. We're leaving as fast as you can lead the way. And Doctordon't patronize him. He doesn't deserve to be treated that way. He's not crazy."

Joey proved that while he wasn't crazy he was certainly dangerous. He got Seto's attention by the simple expedient of standing between him and the Doctor, he nodded to the man and looked at the Chief.

"I'm taking Mr. Kaiba out of here. I'm not comfortable with your level of competence. What that man thought he was going drawing a gun around me." Joey just shook his head. "He nearly got himself shot. If there needs to be any more meetings, I think you need to come to Kaiba towers and check_ your_ side arms at the door. Mr. Kaiba, if we're leaving, we need to go. If you want to take the Chief and Mr. Yamamoto and Mr. Misanagi out to eat, we can make reservations in the car. There's enough room for all of us in the limo."

Joey turned his head to look at Seto from the corner of his eye.

"Wha'd ya wanna do Boss."

Seto noticed that Joey had purposely left Doctor Miroku out of the invitation. The Doctor just frowned and shook his head when Seto started to object. He wanted to look at what ever records he could find on Joey and knew that forcing them together now would make it impossible for him to be effective later.

"We'll leave and I'll take us all to Naked Sushi. It's close and I have a standing reservation. Although it's not in the private rooms. "

Joey made a face but didn't object. He could do this.

They got into the limo in the garage. The driver noticed Joey was tense but thought it was just being in a police station. Seto climbed in first and got everyone seated, Joey in last sat on the jump seat facing the four executives and looking like a breathing rock. Seto sighed.

"All right, Gentlemen. Now that we have some privacy . . . I will not appreciate Special Agent Wheeler having repercussions of any kind from this little incident. He's wound way too tight. That fool drawing a gun around him was a piece of stupidity the likes of which I hope never to see again. If anyone has any problems with Special Agent Wheeler, they have problems with me."

The Chief held up a hand and finally got Seto quiet.

"I realize that Special Agent Wheeler is on edge. That's one of the reasons he was recommended for this job. We were hoping that . . . er . . . well."

Joey snarled. "People like Kaiba tend to over react to threatening letters. Too wimpy. Rich boy stalker panic. So give the nut job a cushy assignment to get him out of the way until we can Section Eight him. Thanks a lot."

Seto nearly fell off his seat. Damnit. He hadn't even though of that.

The Chief had the grace to look ashamed of himself. The threat hadn't seemed that severe. Most of the letters were vague, but with them coming from inside and the poisoning of Seto's favorite dish, the threat was more concrete than they'd realized.

"We were actually hoping that this assignment would allow you to ease back into regular society without the culture shock that accompanies leaving deep cover. Unfortunately, Tanaka-san didn't make it clear to me that this threat was more than a bunch of nasty letters and e-mails making a . . . er . . . rich toy company owner nervous. I didn't realize that . . . well . . . "

Joey watched the Chief squirm Serves him right!

Seto finally put a stop to it, he was bored and hungry. He didn't feel like catering to anyone's ego just now.

"Enough, we're there. Chief, we'll thrash this out later. Gentlemen . . . it's this simple. He's willing to put himself between me and a bullet. If you aren't willing to respect that, I'll find someone else to do the job. And let it be known that you don't work well with others."

Joey brightened up. "Thanks, Boss. Geeze, I'm hungry."

Seto snorted "Joey, you're always hungry. Come on, let's go in."

At the door, Joey froze for the second time that day. He had glanced around and suddenly was backed up against Seto's chest. With a soft whimper he hid his face against Seto's neck and moaned, "I can't! Seto, I gotta get out a' here."

Seto put one arm around Joey and used the other hand to stroke his silky hair. Absently he noticed that it was getting really long in back.

"What's wrong? Joey, don't fall apart on me now. Talk to me."

"I can't. Seto. I just can't. I can't be in here. I gotta get out . . . now."

The three policemen had gone ahead, so Seto motioned to the Host and told him. "My companion has gotten ill. Please tell the Chief and his associates that I've taken him home. Send me the bill. Anything they want up to and including the banqueting facilities. Thank you."

Seto took Joey back out to the car and made him get in first. The driver gave them both a very odd look but kept his mouth shut. He closed the door and started back for Kaiba Towers without being told.

Seto turned to Joey and asked softly. "Joey? What just happened? You were ok until just a moment ago despite the obvious stupidity at the station."

Joey nearly cowered in the corner of the seat. "No! Seto, I'm not going in there . . . I can't be there. Don't ask . . . I'm sorry if I ruined your lunch. I'm sorry I'm such a fuck up. I . . ."

Seto couldn't help it, he gathered Joey into his arms and pressed his head into the curve of his neck. "It's ok. Joey stop it. Quit putting yourself down so." Seto stroked Joey's hair and shoulders, alternately stroking him and patting his back. "Sssshhh. Just relax . . . Let it go. It's all over now. It's ok." Seto continued to whisper and comfort until Joey stopped shaking and dozed off.

The driver, who'd been keeping an eye on things in the mirror, finally couldn't stand it any more.

"Hey Mr. Kaiba what the hell happened. I never saw him like that before."

"I'm not sure. We had a little incident in the station, but that doesn't account for this. He was fairly good until we went into the restaurant."

"I heard about that Mexican stand off. You're right . . . that don't account for this. If he was pissed about that, he'd be yelling his head off or cursing them all. Not falling apart like that."

The driver turned his attention back to driving and thought for a while. He had plenty of time, the drive from Naked Sushi to Kaiba Towers was an hour in good traffic and traffic was bad.

After about fifteen minutes, where Seto slowly shifted Joey until he was laying on the seat with his head in Seto's lap, the driver suddenly exclaimed 'oh shit' which made Joey flinch and Seto hiss.

"Sorry. Can you shift him and sit on the jump seat so he won't hear me?"

Seto managed to get Joey resituated without waking him and moved to the jump

"what?"

"I think I figured out what's wrong with him. You're not going to like it. Just keep it down. He ain't gonna be happy when he finds out I figured this out."

"Will you just tell me what the hell is up?"

"Ok, boss. But no yelling. Promise!"

"Yes."

So the driver told Seto what he thought.

Naked Sushi was a very up scale restaurant which served food on 'special' platters. Naked women and men. These special banquets were only held by three day advance reservation and only in two private banquet rooms. The 'platters' were very carefully bathed in special soap, then rubbed down with sanitizing jell, their genitals covered with banana or plantain leaves. Sushi was then arranged on their bodies and the guests presented with the resulting banquet. But sometimes the platters weren't exactly willing. Every now and then some fool would lose a bet or do it to offset a debt.

"I even heard that once in a while some yakuza bitch will give a show and get her husband to make one of his bully boys be the plate. I heard about one poor guy who got into hot water with the bitch of his boss and she had him tied to the table and kept him there all night. You know some of these banquets take four or five hours. And dammed if I don't remember some of the drivers talking about that. The description fits Mr. Wheeler . . . sort of."

Seto ground his teeth so hard they squeaked. If Parker was right that meant that whoever had been unwilling would probably have been tied before they were washed and prepared. Taking into consideration the time to wash and sanitize him or her, arrange the leaves and food, eat and gossip, drink tea, then arrange a second serving. Seto shuddered, some banquets could take up to eight hours from beginning preparations to finish. Whoever had been the plate would have been uncomfortable for several hours. Staying flat on your back wasn't that bad but being tied had to have been nasty.

Seto decided that was enough. He shut the window on the driver, who took this with good nature, and returned to Joey. He slid back under Joey's head and sat stroking his hair until he suddenly flinched awake

Joey sat up and glared around then, to Seto's surprise, threw himself into Seto's arms choking back whimpers. He clung to Seto for a few seconds then went limp. Seto ran his fingers through the hair on the back of Joey's head and smoothed it down gently.

"Hey, Joey. It's ok. I'm not mad. Easy " Seto made soothing noises, much as he'd done when Mokuba woke from a nightmare. Joey finally settled down with his head on Seto's chest and sighed

"you really must think I'm a pussy. God, I don't believe this. I thought I could do it. I don't believe I freaked out like that. Sorry. I'll . . . "

Seto shoved Joey away when he tried to sit up, helping him to get his equilibrium back.

"Stop it. Joey, I don't know why you freaked out, but I'm interested. Why don't you tell me about it? I . . . "

"NO! I'm not talking about it. It's none of your business " Joey clamped his hand over his mouth choking back sobs. When he finally got control of himself again, he shook his head violently. "Not talkin' about it. No. Not gonna. Don't ask." Joey started shaking again and leaned back against the seat with his arms wrapped around himself like he was trying to keep from shattering to bits.

"Ok. Ok. Don't lose it again. If you don't want to talk about it, that's ok. I'll wait until you can."

Seto watched as Joey struggled to gather his shattered self into some semblance of order. When the driver announced that they were 'there,' Seto told him to drive as close to the elevator as he could get. When Parker objected that he'd have to drive on the sidewalk Seto snarled that the whole building belonged to him and if he wanted to drive right into the elevator he would.

Seto sighed, Joey was still shaking and sweating heavily, he wasn't going to be much help getting himself into the elevator. When Seto started to try to figure out how this was going to work, he got a real shock. Joey straightened up and started putting himself back together. By the time Seto got out of the car, Joey was together. He'd taken a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped the sweat off his face, he wiped his eyes and blew his nose, then stuffed the cloth back into his pocket.

"Ok boss, I'm ready. Let's get this circus on the road."

Joey checked the elevator and started it, ignoring the fact that Seto refused to leave him. Seto watched him for any sign of strain or . . . anything at all. Joey looked like nothing had happened. He _hadn't_ been given his real rank and a badge to go with it. He_ hadn't_ drawn down on another cop and nearly been shot. He_ hadn't_ had a major meltdown in a very public place and wound up in Seto's arms shaking like a pup. He _hadn't_ just gathered himself together in four seconds. In fact, to look at him, nothing out of the ordinary had happened at all. Seto was confused and not a little worried.

Joey planted his feet shoulder width apart and stood rocking from heel to toe, eyes on the ceiling, picking at the callous on one wrist and ignored the glare Seto was giving him. When the elevator got to the apartment he started to check everything like he usually did and Seto blew up

"Damnit Wheeler, stop that! You're driving me to the screaming point. You know damn good and well that no one has been in here. He's never gotten past my office and I don't think he can. The only way into this place is two elevators and there's a man on the freight now. Why do you do that?"

"Habit. I . . .Seto, I just . . . I'm not going into this now. I'm hungry and I'm going to get something to eat. Get off my back. Get out of the way!"

Seto realized he was standing in front of the closet door and moved. Joey was not in a good mood, in fact, Seto didn't think he'd ever seen Joey in such a bad one. He jerked off his shoes and tossed them into the closet. Then he dumped his harness on the floor at his feet without bothering to check his weapons. He slammed the door and headed for the kitchen, snarling at Seto to 'leave it'

Seto just picked up the shoes and put them into a cubby, then he gingerly sorted out the shoulder holster and harnesses as best he could, folded it up and tucked it into another cubby. He knew that Joey was going to rake him over coals for handling his weapons but he didn't care. Joey took such care of him it was the least he could do.

"Joey? I know you don't want to talk about it and I'm not trying to force you, but you should talk to someone." Seto held up his hand at Joey's furious glare. "When you feel up to it, I'll make arrangements. I'm not interested in any more horror stories. Just whenever you're ready." Seto turned to the stove to see what Joey had warmed up.

Joey avoided a fight by keeping his mouth shut. He went back to his miso and rice. He'd heated it all in the microwave and was still looking for something else to eat.

Seto opened the refrigerator and blinked; the thing was empty. Completely.

"Joey, where did you get the miso?"

"Powdered mix. Why?"

"The fridge is empty."

Joey simply put his bowl down and got up. He opened the cupboard doors and rummaged for a minute.

"Seto, is there anywhere else we can live?"

"I own several homes around Japan. Why?"

The cold fury in Joey's voice immobilized Seto for a second

"He's been here. He's been in the apartment . . . "Joey threw his bowl against the wall. "DAMNIT!"

Seto just went into his room and started packing. He found evidence that his closet had been rummaged. Things weren't where he'd left them and a pair of pajamas was missing. He called Joey and showed him. Joey went through the closet but didn't find anything worth worrying about.

"Boss? How against me hiring people are you?"

"Hire whoever you want. How compromised are we?"

"Fuck if I know. He's been in this apartment. That means the building isn't safe. Seto, just pack."

Joey stuffed everything he owned into a suit case and found his saddle bags in the back of the closet. He wondered where Torrance was and realized that it was his day off. Torrance took one day a week off and this was it. And that was how Letter Man had gotten by the guard at the elevator. He'd probably told him he was Torrance's relief.

"Stupid! Stupid! . Damnit. Get it together, Wheeler . . . relax and see what happens. Now what? Now where? fuckfuckfuck. Damnit. Shit." Joey paced and worried and swore. Where could they go?

Seto thought while he packed an amazingly small amount of stuff. He packed one suit and the rest of his packing was shirts, underwear, socks and jeans. He grabbed his favorite jacket and left the too recognizable long tail coat behind.

"Joey! You can't take that on a bike. Here, let me see."

Joey watched baffled as Seto opened his suit case and dumped his saddle bags into it. He picked out practically the same stuff for Joey as he had for himself.

"Seto, you don't ride well enough to go very far on a bike. We. . . uumm... Seto?"

Seto's absent 'what!' made Joey sigh.

"Seto, where are we going. Do you have any ideas?"

"Not really. I've got several homes, but . . . I'm not sure which one's are ready for occupancy just now."

Joey gave Seto a wolfish grin. "We're going to a capsule hotel until we can figure out where to go. Do you have any cash?"

Seto grinned back. He'd finished packing for Joey. He'd managed to get most of Joey's clothes into the saddle bags. They were huge, he'd never seen any quite so large before.

"Yeah, I've got some cash here in the apartment and I can get more from down stairs. Why?"

Joey got himself together and started thinking like a man on the run instead of a bodyguard. "Look I'm sorry I fell apart. I've been thinking like a bodyguard. Now we're going to go underground until I can figure out where we're going. How much cash is here?"

Seto went into his office and opened a small safe. His soft 'none' made Joey swear.

"How much was here? What are you looking at?"

Seto handed Joey the note by one corner.

The note read:

Shame on you Seto my friend. You know better than to have so much money in your home. It could be stolen. I'll keep it safe for you. If you need it just ask for it. I'll be glad to give it back in increments of one hundred dollars. You shouldn't keep more than that on your person. You know you've been very naughty. that boy you have with you isn't a good person. You need to get rid of him. See to it that you do. I'd hate for anything bad to happen to him. It's possible that he still has contacts in the yakuza. You don't need the dirty boy. I'll take care of you. Stay home be safe.

Your friend, your only friend.

PS I cleaned out your refrigerator for you. It was nasty. You shouldn't eat left overs.

Joey got a zip lock bag from the kitchen and put the note in it, sealing it up carefully. Then he stapled through the zip and wrote his initials on it, folded it once and put it in his pocket.

"We're on the move. Come on."

Joey got his harness out of the closet and put it on, giving Seto a thankful look instead of getting on him. He put on his heavy old motorcycle boots and stuffed a knife that was nearly a short sword into one. Seto got his boots out and put them on. Then they both hefted their saddle bags and walked out of the apartment.

In the elevator Seto snarled and kicked the wall then he fished his phone out of his pocket and called Roland.

"The Letter Man was in my apartment. Find out how and fire anyone directly responsible. Figure out every check point, who was there and get rid of them. . . . yeah, and he not only stole . . . no, he got into my personal safe. Yeah. Left a note and everything. Meet me at my office and collect it. . . . Roland . . ."

Seto listened as Roland offered his resignation, refused it with annoyance and told Roland to meet them at the doors.

When the doors slip open Joey just handed the note to Roland, who read it and snarled in fury.

"When I find that little shit I'm gonna castrate him. I swear it."

Joey grunted "After I get done with him, you can have him."

Seto went into an office that Joey carefully checked and came out several minutes later with a hand full of cash. He counted it and gave some to Joey. Then turned to Roland.

"If you're done acting like a fool. I'm tired of this. We've been trying to keep it quiet. Keep the media from going into a feeding frenzy over my stalker. That's over. I don't care if they splash it all over every where. Find him. I'll keep in touch with you by phone. I'm not running, but I'm not going to stay anywhere I know he's been into."

"Yes, sir, Mr. Kaiba. I can't believe that he actually got into your apartment. I intend to speak to Torrance. Then I'm coming down on everybody involved and heads will roll. Jobs will be lost. I promise . . . I really should have done this earlier. Wakes up the people who don't get fired."

Joey was counting the money while Seto and Roland talked, now he touched Seto on the arm.

"That's a lot of cash, but we might need it all. I've got an idea. We can stay at Tokyo Central capsule hotel. It's safe. The Letter Man won't expect that and there's not enough privacy for him to try anything. Let's get going. If we don't get there soon, it'll be full and we'll have to go somewhere else. I like TCC better than the others, except Sayuki, but they fill up fast too."

Roland nearly had a heart attack. Kaiba Seto in a capsule hotel? It was inconceivable.

Joey grinned, he was going to enjoy this. He could actually relax. There were too many people around in a capsule hotel for any thing to happen, too many witnesses. And capsules were inherently boring, so while no one would dream of actually spying on anyone. Everyone would notice anything out of the ordinary.

"Roland, think about it. We'll be there no more than two, maybe three days, at most. Just until Seto decides where he wants to go. We'll be in constant touch with you. We're not going to vanish off the face of the earth."

Seto just picked up his pack and walked off. He could be gone for up to a month at a time and Kaiba Corp. would run on it's own inertia. If he put in two or three hours a day he could be physically gone for up to six months. With his computer in hand he could keep up with most of his work easily, the only problem would be when he actually had to sign a contract. He'd figure that out when it became necessary.

Joey followed Seto and they got on their bikes and took off. Joey noticed something at once. Suddenly Seto was riding very well indeed. Joey knew he was going to pin Seto down about that. Something was up, but what.

They got to the TCC Hotel, but since it was already getting late, How the hell did it get so late and me not notice? they couldn't get in, then they tried the Sayuki, it was full too. So Joey decided to try one of the bigger hotels and they wound up parking in the station parking lot at the Sebu line Shinjuku Station and entering the Green Plaza Shinjuku at seven in the evening.

Joey signed them in and got Seto his keycard then they went into the changing room and changed into the shorts and short kimono issued to guests. The attendant smiled at Seto and helped him lock his pack in the locker. Joey watched in amusement as Seto coped with the hotel requirements.

Guests were issued robes, shorts, and slippers. They had to leave their clothes in lockers, everything they brought in was left in the lockers. All expenses of their stay were billed to their 'room' and accounted for by swiping the keycard through the billing stations. There were baths, a sauna with masseurs and a restaurant with more masseurs. No women were allowed at anytime and all the personnel were men. Seto found that he did feel remarkably safe.

Joey stripped without comment and locked everything in his locker. Even his weapons. He couldn't wait to see Seto's face when he saw the 'rooms.' It was going to be a treat. However, in one way Seto disappointed Joey, he just looked at the coffin like 'room' and said, "How ingenious." Which delighted Joey no end. Seto's simple acceptance of Joey's safe place made him feel as if perhaps they had some chance.

Seto crawled into the capsule, which was four by four by six. It wasn't that bad, there was a tv, a small fan, and a radio. You could access six porn channels by swiping the keycard. Seto snickered, until he found that there wasn't a door, just a flimsy screen that rolled down to provide the illusion of privacy. Joey smiled as Seto examined the room and when he saw the screen, Joey laughed out right at the expressions that chased each other across his face. First shock, then amazement, then resignation.

"It's not that bad. And I'm just across the hall. So if anything happens I'll hear it and be right here. Come on. I want a bath, a massage and food; not necessarily in that order. Come on."

Seto and Joey went into the baths and came out again clean and relaxed. Joey wandered easily along, taking it easier than Seto had ever seen him. This place seemed too busy to be relaxing but Joey seemed not to even notice the bustle.

When they came to the restaurant, Joey found a table near the fountain and sat down. The waiter came over and asked for their order. Seto frowned but Joey just asked for a menu, "for my friend. I'll have the usual and a massage."

"I haven't seen you around for a while Katsuya. Where you been. Not that it's any of my business. But when Goden Obaru got busted I looked for you to go down too, then Watanabe -sama went under and you're still around. Makes one wonder."

Joey smirked at the waiter and winked. "I'm a cat. Nine lives. Menu? Massage? Maybe not so many questions?"

The waiter paled suddenly and hurried away. Seto hadn't seen exactly what Joey had done but it had obviously scared the waiter.

"What'd you do?"

"Nothing. But in a place like this, he can't afford any trouble. Green Plaza is legit and if they find out that he's got connections, he'll get fired. He can't afford that because he's just a wanna be."

The one of the masseurs came by and Joey signaled him that he wanted a massage. The man unfolded his table and Joey lay down on it wriggling out of the short kimono. He sighed and let the man start his massage. Seto watched for a while then realized he was jealous of the man. Jealous of his ability to touch Joey, to run his hands over Joey's broad shoulders and strong back. He shook his head and sighed

"Seto?"

"Yeah."

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Yeah. But you first."

"Me? I'm sorry I'm not . . ."

"I already said that I wouldn't push that and I'm not . . . I still can't figure out why Golden Ball was so mad at you for using his name. Doesn't make sense. Of course I realize the man was mad but . . "

"Seto, you're not thinking. . . oh yeah. Right there . . . " the masseur pressed on the knot in Joey's back making him moan in pleasure. Seto licked his lips and turned his mind to figuring out what had made Golden Ball so mad.

"Ok Joey. Correct me if I get off track. Your boss liked to be called Goden Obaru a Japanization of the American Golden Ball. But Kin Koumaru means . . . God damnit. Wheeler you are an ass! He could have killed you just because you can't resist a play on words like that?"

"Ok so I'm an idiot. I hated that man with a passion. He was . . . not . . . a good boss. To say the least. I'm not furniture."

The masseur was Swedish and hadn't understood much beyond Seto calling Joey a Baka and making him tense up again.

"Sirs, I'm sorry, but my Japanese isn't good enough to keep up with that. I understand that it isn't my business and I wouldn't repeat anything, but please. Could you explain this?"

Joey sighed but Seto couldn't help laughing a little.

"He called a very dangerous man Kin Koumaru. Which does mean Golden Ball, but Japanese words can mean several things and context has a lot to do with it. As well as tone of voice. Kin Koumaru can also mean tiny testicles."

The masseur nearly collapsed laughing. Seto wanted to smack both of them. He still couldn't believe that Joey was rash enough to let his mouth get him in such trouble.

"Ok. My turn. . . thank you."

Joey swiped his keycard through the card reader and added a nice tip. The masseur folded his table and walked away still chuckling.

"You're a big fake. I . . you ride a bike a lot better than you let on, so what gives. And don't tell me you were trying to build up my confidence, 'cause I'm not buying that one for a yen."

"Ok. Simple. I'm a hentai."

"Huh?"

"My teacher taught me by having me follow him, first in a sidecar driven by another man, then on my own bike. So . . . I figured you'd do the same."

Joey sat down at the table and accepted the food the waiter brought, Seto had ordered while Joey was getting his massage.

"Still don't get it. Seto, come on, don't make me twist your arm."

"I wanted to follow you." Seto turned a fascinating shade of red. "I wanted to look at your ass. Ok?"

Joey choked on a grain of rice that went down the wrong way. "Ohmugod." He spent several seconds coughing up the rice and getting a drink of tea.

"Ok? So I'm a great big pervert. You've got a great ass and I wanted to watch you ride from the back. Satisfied now?"

"Oh! Yeah. Really . . . you think I've got a nice ass?"

"Yeah I do. Can we just drop it now?"

"Sure. If you really want to. But . . . um . . . what . . . never mind."

Seto exploded, the tension of the day finally getting to him. "Christ! Wheeler! Get a clue, will you. You're Bi. I'm . . . not."

"Yeah, all those beautiful girls really . . . "

"They're nothing to me but . . . a smoke screen. I'm gay . . . Wheeler, that's a very good imitation of a carp. Close your mouth."

"Gay! I . . . you're. . . oh."

"Brilliant conversation Wheeler. Eat. I'm tired and I want to go to sleep."

Neither one of them had much to say after that. Both men wrapped in their own thoughts, which were quite similar.

When they got back to the rooms Joey reached into the pocket of his robe and handed Seto a tiny case.

"What? I don't want . . ."

Joey thrust the case into Seto's hand with a snicker, "You'll need them. They're ear plugs."

Seto accepted the case and crawled into his room. He fidgeted around for a while as Joey watched. Finally getting comfortable, he realized that he'd forgotten to close the privacy screen. Joey did it for him, but not before remarking, "Nice ass, Kaiba."

Seto lay there with his mouth open for a moment, then settled down for the night.

Joey crawled into his room as well and settled easily into a light doze. Many nights of sleeping in this hotel and others like it and inured him to the noise. Besides it was a lot quieter than prison.

Seto slept all night, worn out by excitement, worry and some fear. Joey slept without dreams for the first night in many months. They both woke ravenous and grumpy.

Joey nearly dragged Seto to the restaurant, plopped down at a table and, when the waiter came over, demanded coffee light and sweet, and an American. Seto more politely asked for tea and a Danish.

"Damnit Seto, tea and a Danish isn't breakfast. It's a promise of food. Come on. Eat."

"Joey, I'm not sure what an American is, but it's sure to be heavy. I'm not much of a it's-morning-stuff-myself-til-I'm-sick type." Seto accepted a pot and cup from the waiter and watched Joey drink his coffee, then it dawned on him.

"Joey! You don't take your coffee light and sweet. What's up?"

"I need the extra calories. I'm starving here. And there's every possibility that we won't get food until dark. I'm just tanking up."

Seto fished his phone out of his pocket and made a call to Roland while he drank his tea. The phone rang until Seto was afraid Roland had it turned off. When he answered he sounded groggy like he'd just awakened, which turned out to be the case.

"Mr. Kaiba. Morning. I just got up. Where are you?"

"Green Plaza. Quite the experience, I must admit. Did you find out anything yesterday?"

"Not much. But I checked on which houses are fit to live in. Did you know you own a fortress?"

"A . . excuse me?" Seto motioned Joey to come listen in on the conversation. Joey put his ear to the phone pressing it between his ear and Seto's. Which put them cheek to cheek.

"You own a small fortress, castle, what ever you want to call it. It's a small, walled complex, built in the Muromachi Era; about 1410, I think. It was supposed to be a tax shelter but Mr. Mokuba fell in love with it and has been overseeing the repairs. It's not only just completed but it's sure to be untainted. Let me get back to you."

Seto turned towards Joey and jumped a foot, they were face to face, not more that half an inch apart. All either one of them would have to do was breath deeply

"Here. You two. That's not appropriate. Break it up."

"I'd like to break something up." Joey snarled.

Seto just grunted. "Fuck."


	9. Chapter 9

To Serve 9

Joey finished his breakfast by the simple expedient of sandwiching his scrambled eggs and sausage between the last of his toast and stuffing it into his mouth.

Seto unashamedly gawked at this display of, not exactly bad manners, as Joey chewed with his mouth closed. But it was still startling.

"Wheeler, don't do things like that. You'll choke."

"Won't. Come on. You want a web connection, don't you?"

Seto considered what he needed to do and nodded. He did need one but he didn't want to go back to Kaiba Towers to get it.

"Where can I connect? I don't want to go back to the apartment and I don't like the setup here."

Joey grinned, Seto wouldn't like it as it was just a tiny desk, like a library cubby, and it was way too much like a urinal stall for either of them.

"There's a Net Café down the mall a way. We can go in there and I can have a latte. You can do whatever you need in comfort. How's that?"

Seto had watched Joey while he talked. He showed no signs of distress from yesterday and that had Seto very worried. He shouldn't have been able to put himself back together like that. All that emotion had to go somewhere. Seto worried about what would happen when the dam finally broke. Would Joey break too?

"Boss?" Joey poked Seto on the shoulder. "You ok?"

"Huh? . . . oh, yeah. Just thinking. Sorry I wandered off like that. This Café sounds good. But you drink way too much coffee. Isn't there any tea?"

"Couldn't tell you. I've never been in. I just noticed it in passing. Let's check out and take a look."

While Joey was changing back into his street clothes, Seto sneaked a peek at him. He was so thin now that Seto could actually count his ribs and the scar on his back was still a red, puckered gash over his right kidney. He reached out and took Joey by the shoulder, stilling him and holding him gently in place. He knew it was rude in the extreme to 'see' in a changing room, but his concern for Joey left him without compunction.

"Joey, that scar isn't healing like it should. What's wrong? Are you doing what the Doctor said you should?"

Joey had let himself be touched and examined. He found that his reaction to Seto touching him was completely different to anyone else touching him. Seto's touch was cool and comforting; anyone else touching him was liable to get punched.

"The Doctor gave me some salve to put on it, but I'd like to know how he thought I was going to get salve on that. I can't reach it well enough to rub the stuff in, and I hate the greasy feel. Let's get dressed and get out of here. People are starting to stare."

"I don't care. They can stare all they want. You give me that salve and I'll rub it in for you now."

Joey rummaged in his saddle bags and handed the tin to Seto who opened it and scooped out a pea sized glob. He dabbed it into the scar, which absorbed it like water into dry earth.

Joey sighed, "Damn that felt good. The fucker itches like a bitch."

"And your wrists and ankles itch too?"

Seto wasn't sure exactly what to make of that, so he added it to his list of research items.

They got dressed, checked out, and into the mall without incident. Seto was actually happy to see the crowded mall. He hadn't been out of Kaiba Towers, except to go into another building, in more time than he liked to think about.

"Joey, just off the top of your head . . . why would you stalk someone?"

Joey gave Seto a sharp look, but realizing that his question wasn't implying anything, thought about it for several moments.

"Control."

"Mm mmm . . . why?"

Seto walked beside Joey in companionable silence as he thought.

"Because I don't have any? Seto, you're asking the wrong person."

"Not really, but we'll drop it for now. Here's the café. You get your latte. And see if you can get me a decent pot of tea."

"Seto, I'm not a waiter. I'm not gettin' that far away from you."

Joey sat down next to Seto and signaled a waiter. As Seto connected to the Net, Joey ordered for them both. Tea for Seto and a double double shot latte for him.

"Joey, no wonder you're so wired. A double double? You're demented."

"I know. I've got to decompress soon or I'm going to be getting a visit from the men with the long sleeved jacket."

Seto turned his head and raised an eye brow questioningly.

"Seto . . . you know."

"No . . . I don't. Educate me."

"A straight jacket and let me tell you, they ain't comfortable."

Seto just turned back to his laptop. His researched included abnormal psychology of stalkers, his castle/fort and what was making Joey's scar and callouses itch.

He down loaded several papers on psychology into his hard drive. He found out that the fort was bought along with some property that he'd acquired for a subsidiary complex and had been more or less a ruin. Mokuba had spent an astonishing amount of money on it, but it was now completed and ready for occupancy. And found out that Joey's problems were probably a combination of stress and poor diet. Several different micro nutrient deficiencies could account for it.

"Joey? Damnit. Wheeler, you look like you're going to vibrate right out of that chair. What is it?"

"Don't know. Can we leave now?"

Joey was nervous and couldn't say why. He just . . . didn't like something. He felt as if someone was watching them. He wanted Seto to get out of the Café and go somewhere else.

"Seto? Someone's watching us. I don't like it. We need to leave."

Seto just nodded, finished his last down load, and closed his laptop. Stuffing it and some paper notes into his backpack, he shouldered it and turned to follow Joey.

"Where are we going? You have a destination? Can we go back to the Greene Plaza?"

Joey rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't want to go back to the Plaza, they'd be cleaning and the help didn't like working around patrons. He had a good reputation there and didn't want to spoil it.

"Nah. Better not . . . say. You said Tris' stayed with you when he was in Tokyo, but I know he's got . . . or had . . . a house in Jiyugaoka. He sell it or what?"

"Tris' stays with me when he's in Tokyo proper. Domino is closer to the places he has meetings in. So sometimes he stays with me, sometimes he stays at his house. It's a long haul from there to Domino. You know we're clear on the other side of the Edogawa river from Jiyugaoka. It's got to be . . ." Seto paused to figure. "At least thirty miles by the roads. You want to go there?"

"Yeah. You make it ok?" Joey was still not sure of Seto's ability on a bike, but Seto just grinned at him and started for the parking.

"We'll see, won't we. Let's get going."

They made the drive without incident. No thanks to Joey. He rode like there was no one else on the road. Seto's constant radioed demands that he slow down were ignored except for one time, when he replied to Seto's ever more persistent demands by replying, "Don't be a baby. Keep up!" Seto didn't bother. He was probably more familiar with where Tristan lived than Joey was.

When he got there, Joey was sitting on his bike in the drive way waiting for him. Seto could tell Tristan was home by the way the curtains were half open. If he wasn't home, they would be closed.

Joey suddenly clutched Seto's sleeve. "What if . . . what if, at the track . . . I . . . broke down a little . . . what if he thinks I'm a wuss, what if he . . . I . . ."

Seto shrugged in irritation, all this way and now Joey was having some kind of implosion.

"Joey, you can 'what if' until dooms day. Let's go in." Seto put one arm around Joey and gently but firmly escorted him to the front door where he knocked sharply then had to clutch Joey's jacket as he started backing away like the door was the gate way to hell. Seto had to knock again, Tristan was taking a long time to get to the door

Tristan snatched the door open and grabbed Joey by the front of his jacket.

"Hold it Wheeler. You're not slippin' away now. I'm sorry it took me so long to get to the door. I've got company. Come in."

Joey started babbling. He was suddenly scared as he'd ever been, what if . . . "Uuh, sorry Tris' if we'd known you had company we'd have gone somewhere else. I just thought . . . I mean . . . um . . . Seto . . . "

Seto just pushed Joey from behind and shut the door. He kicked off his boots and knelt to help Joey off with his. Tristan nearly swallowed his tongue.

Joey just stood waiting for Seto to finish. He couldn't have gotten his boots off for anything short of a death threat.

"Come into the living room. There's someone that wants to see you. Umm . . . Joey? . . . Is that a hold out? You ok?"

Joey nodded 'yes' but answered, "No. I'm not ok. I hate surprises. Haven't had a pleasant one in years."

Tristan looked at Seto who just shook his head behind Joey's back and hissed. "Tell you later. I know. It's ok" Tristan shrugged and followed Joey into the living room with Seto right behind him.

Joey was standing right in the middle of the wide door, staring at Tristan's company. Seto nudged him farther into the room so that he could get by.

Joey grimaced, rubbed the back of his head and then sighed. "Hey, Yugi . . . Hey, Tea. Ummm . . . Tris'? I gotta' be goin'. Seto this was a real bad idea."

Yugi and Tea, who'd been sitting together on the couch, had completely different reactions. Tea squeaked and scooted back into the cushions. Yugi jumped up and reached out to Joey.

"Joey, no. don't leave . . . please . . . I want you to stay. Please. I don't know what I did to make you mad that day. Please don't be mad at me any more."

"Aaawww, fuck. Yugi. Yug. . . . I wasn't mad at you. Come here."

Joey crossed the room and pulled Yugi into a bear hug. Yugi, he realized, had grown in the four years since he'd hung around with him. He was only about four inches shorter than Joey's six foot two or so. After a hard hug and the usual let-me-look-at-you they settled into seats around the low square table.

Seto settled on a love seat on one side, which left Yugi and Tea back on the couch, with Joey in a large chair. Tristan took an identical chair on the other side of Joey. That put Joey in between Seto and Tristan, facing Yugi and Tea.

"Yugi, I'm so sorry about dissing you. But . . . I'm not sure where to start. But first . . . " Joey pulled out his badge and tossed it to Yugi, who caught the wallet with one hand and flipped it open. Tea let out a tiny moan. Joey gave her a sharp look but didn't say anything. He didn't want to get her started on one of her friendship speeches.

Yugi eyed the badge and then tossed it to Tristan.

"How long?"

"Since before graduation. Four years undercover . . . Seto could we, like get this printed up? I feel like I've told this shit every day for months. It's gettn' kinda old."

Seto laughed gently. "Don't be an ass. Just let Yugi ask questions."

But Yugi wanted to hear it all from beginning to end; so Joey talked and talked, Tristan made tea and Joey talked. Seto noticed that there were significant omissions. When he was finished, all Yugi could do was sigh. "Well, I still don't understand why you didn't want me to meet that man."

"Yugi, he was a yakuza with a taste for boys."

"Excuse me?" Yugi's eyes got big, he wasn't near as innocent as Joey thought. "Boys? How young?"

"Man's a damned pederast. But you look young enough to interest him."

"Ugh." Yugi shuddered. "Well, I'm just glad you weren't mad at me. I couldn't figure out why you didn't email me later to explain."

"Yugi, I couldn't. I didn't have a secure connection. Then, when I had one, you'd blocked my addie. And Tea and Serenity blocked theirs too. I gotta tell ya, that was tough. Got me my first isolation. They got rules against trying to contact a name blocked email. It put my investigation back by weeks. Not to mention that thirty days in the hole is no picnic. The first time they put a prisoner in solitary they usually stick a suicide watch on them. That includes a straight jac . . . "

Joey shut up suddenly. Seto picked up on it immediately but everyone else missed it.

Then Tea had to stick in her two yen worth.

"Joey, you just sat there and told us that you went undercover in the Mako's . . . before you were old enough to work legally. I wish you wouldn't fib to us. Friends don't fib to friends. Shame on you."

Joey picked at his wrist and softened his voice so he wouldn't snarl.

"Tea. I got a special dispensation from the Chief of Police himself. There was no other way to get into the Mako gang. Anyone old enough didn't have the juice. I had the juice and Hirutani really wanted me back; so the Chief gave my commanding officer special permission to use me."

Tea pressed her hand over her mouth and made a little whimpering sound. "Oh my god. Oh Joey. I'm so sorry. I did it for the best, really I did."

Joey watched as Tea turned to Yugi and started crying on his shoulder. Yugi just put his arms around her and patted her on the back, making soothing noises. Finally she got herself under control, blew her nose and sniffled. Then she confessed.

"I'm the one who blocked your email. I knew that you were fooling around with Hirutani again. I saw you by accident one day. It was just before graduation and I wanted some of that caramel pocky, you know the kind. You could only get it at that one store. I was in there and saw you shoplifting cigarettes and giving them to _him_. So, when you were so rude to Yugi later on, I . . . well . . . I just blocked your addie on my computer and told your mom how to do it on theirs. When Yugi kept taking about how mad you'd been I sneaked in and blocked it on his too. I figured all you'd do was leave him something rude. After a few bounced emails, Yugi stopped trying to reach you . . . I'm so sorry."

Joey looked at Tea for a frozen moment then just sighed. He wasn't going to say anything. He really couldn't think of anything, but Seto was a different sign in the equation.

"I see. So. . . . let me get this straight. Instead of trying to get your friends back together. Help them make up. You decided the best thing to do was make sure that neither one could get in touch with the other. Even if they wanted to . . . My, my . . . How . . . _friendly._ Yugi, do remind me to take lessons from Hannibal Lecher . . . on friendship. Next time you call me antisocial that is. Interesting, very . . . er instructive." Seto examined his fingernails with interest. He had never thought much of Tea, she was too strident for him. Now he was sure he wasn't fond of her. "Your fiancee is a very . . . _social_ person. Isn't she?"

Joey grimaced at Seto. He'd always gotten along fairly well with Tea, but this was a little more than he could quite comprehend. He tucked his foot against his buttock and started digging at the callous on his ankle. His hold out got in the way, so he just ripped the velcro fastening open and pulled the holster off. Tossing it on the table, he pushed his sock down and revealed the callous to them all. It was really nasty looking now. He'd dug at it until the edges were pulled away, leaving reddened skin behind. He'd actually pealed it off in a few spots, drawing blood.

Seto snarled. "Stop digging at that."

Tea tried to mend fences a little and squeaked. "Leave him alone. He can scratch if he wants to."

Yugi gave tea an irritated look. That didn't make sense everyone knew that scratching something like that was bad. Where did you get marks like that? I've never seen callouses like that before.

Joey was short with Yugi, this was one of the things he'd skipped over. "Leg irons. Damnit. Tris' do you have some of that salve your Gramm used to make?"

Yugi got up and scooted Joey's gun out of the way. "Let me see." Joey tried to pull his foot out of Yugi's hands but the little guy had a good grip and he just looked at Joey with his big eyes and waited.

"Damnit, Yug. I never could refuse that chibbi look of yours. Why you want to look at something like that I'll never know. But there." Joey extended his leg and let Yugi gently finger the callous. Seto looked over Yugi's shoulder and bared his teeth.

"Joseph, if you don't quit digging at that you're going to get an infection. Then where will we be?"

Tristan told Tea where the salve was and sent her to get it. Seto poked at Joey until he could sit beside him in the chair. He looked at Tristan and, when Tris' realized what he wanted from Joey, he gave a warning look that had Seto raising his eyebrow in a most arrogant way.

Yugi looking from one to the other made a decision. "I want to talk to you, Joey. But not now. I don't want Tea around. I love her, But she just isn't programed for some things and this is one of them. Seto, I'm not sure what's going on with you two, but . . . don't make me have to make a fool of you. Tris', I'll see you next week. Joey, I'm so sorry about all this . . . But this isn't the time to indulge in heart burnings. I've got a duel in" he looked at his watch. "four hours and it'll take an hour to get there. Plus soothing Tea. Seto, fix the mail, will you."

Yugi tugged Joey up into another hug, shook hands with him, then Tristan. Seto he pinned with a level look then shook his hand. He turned just as Tea came in the room. He took the jar of salve, gave it to Tristan and urged Tea out the door. He accomplished this all so smoothly that Joey was sure that Tea never realized that both Seto and Tristan were furious with her. He wondered idly if Yugi would ever explain to her how angry he was.

"Guys. Forget it. She'll never realize all that she did and it would only make Yugi unhappy. I wanted to visit with him some more, but if he had a duel . . . Well, you know Yugi, if he made a commitment, not much will keep him from fulfilling it . . . " Tristan reached out to move Joey's hold out before it got knocked off on the floor. "Ummm . . . Tris' gimme that . . . Please. I don't know what I was thinking to let it get out of reach."

Tristan handed Joey the .38 and smiled. "That you're safe here?"

Joey grinned back and nodded. "Maybe. You going to put that on or shall I?"

Seto pushed Tristan out of the way and took Joey's feet in his lap. "Tris', I need a towel and a wet washrag. If you've got any antiseptic, I'd like that too." Seto slid a fingernail under one edge of a callous and gently lifted on it. It was still tight.

Joey hissed softly. "Easy there, that's still attached. Damn I wish . . ."

Tristan came back with the towels, after tossing them to Seto, he disappeared into the kitchen calling over his shoulder, "The salve is antiseptic as well as soothing. I'll get you some more tea."

Seto called after him. "Bring me something to trim the edges of this with. He's going to catch a loose piece and peal it right off. He's got bloody places all ready."

Joey sat in his chair and watched Seto fuss with his ankles. It felt good, having someone take care of him, touch him without hurting. By the time Tristan came back with tea, Joey had fallen asleep. Seto motioned to Tristan to go back into the kitchen.

"Tristan, how long have you known about this. Did he ever try to get in touch with you?"

"When you two came out to the track he told me some. Oh . . . and you never thanked me for not busting you"

Tristan grinned at Seto and sipped his tea. Seto grinned back. They weren't exactly friends but they got along well. Mokuba had nearly thrown them into each others arms about three years ago, but all that had happened was they became close.

"Thank you for not busting me. Now question two."

"I traveled around so much that I probably missed any paper he sent me. It wouldn't have had my personal code on it. And while I did get a few emails from him, I'm sure I missed most of them. I changed servers and went from dial up to broad band. Changed my email addie twice. I lost a lot of contacts between one thing and another. I'll always feel guilty about losing contact with him. I feel like a real ass. He's one of my closest friends and I just loose track of him. Shit. Like he . . . and then Yugi told me about Joey dissing him and Tea started in on one of her snits. I just . . . let it slide, . . . you know."

Seto waited for a second to get his temper under control. "No, I don't. You know damn good and well that I have few friends. If I had a friend like Joey was to you, I'd have made a greater push to keep track of him, and if he disappeared I'd be looking for him. I don't understand how you could just let it slide like that."

Tristan sighed. "Well, I really don't either. I feel so bad. . . . hell. I'm going to be spending some time making up, aren't I?"

Seto just nodded. He reached out to pick up the tea pot. That was his only excuse. Tristan suddenly straightened up, Joey was talking in his sleep.

"No. . . . I don' wanna. Boss, I'm not gonna. . . . no. It's too tight. . . . it hurts . . . let me go . . ."

Tristan hurried into the living room. Seto put the tea pot down and followed him, but he was too late to prevent what happened next.

Tristan bent over Joey and took him by the shoulder, shaking him to wake him up. The smack of Joey's fist against Tristan's face was loud in the silence of the room. Joey blinked at Tristan, who had staggered back a few steps and was thanking his lucky stars that Joey only managed a glancing blow. His cheek was numb, but he could tell it was going to bruise.

Joey scrambled out of the chair and just headed for the kitchen, snarling. "Tris' I don't know where your head is. I'll get you some ice."

Seto took Tristan by the arm and got him settled in the chair Joey had vacated. "You ok?" Seto reached out and gently touched Tristan's cheek, he flinched back and nodded.

"Yeah, I'll live. I didn't know he was on such a short fuse."

Joey returned with a zip bag full of ice and a clean towel. He gave them to Tristan, who wrapped the towel around the bag and pressed it to his cheek.

Look Tris' I'm really sorry. You shouldn't have bent over me, or shook me for that matter. Keep the ice on that for a few minutes, then I'll take a look at it."

Tristan just shook his head mumbling around his sore cheek. "No it's ok. I should have known better. You were touchy enough when we were kids. Forget about it."

Joey sighed, ran a hand through his bangs, and then started for the front door, scooping up the jar of salve on the way. "Seto we better leave now. I'll figure out where we can spend the night before we hit the main highway."

Tristan stopped Joey by taking the boot out of his hand and nodding to the .38 still on the table.

"Forgetting something?"

"Damnit, Tris' put that ice back on you. You're going to have a hell of a bruise."

"Yeah." Tristan looked in the mirror on the wall "it's gonna be as bad as the one you gave me for telling Seto you hated to be called Inu. I never thought that he would use it against you."

Seto leaned against the door and sighed. He was going to suffer for that for a long time. He'd been so angry back then; fighting not only his orientation, but his attraction to a boy he was sure was straight. So he'd taken it all out on everyone around him now, he'd pay the piper.

Joey ducked his head and blushed a very attractive (to Seto) shade of crimson. He remembered socking Tristan. He'd been so mad that Tristan had told Seto and so ashamed that his mother had nicknamed him Inu-chan. She was American and hadn't known what it meant, she'd only thought it was cute.

"Joey . . . "

Joey's head jerked up and he pinned Seto with a look that could only be classified as pissed.

"Do not say it. I don't care about that anymore. I've said it before and I'll say it again. You helped me when no one else would. I'm grateful. Shut up about it."

Tristan blinked, he wasn't sure what that was about. "But Joey, you're not undercover anymore. You don't need help."

"Tris', that's how I got on with Seto. We set it up that I was gonna be violated. He took me into his home when most men like him woulda let me swing. He wasn't supposed to know I was undercover. So I'm grateful for what he did."

Seto shifted uncomfortably and started to object, then decided to keep his mouth shut. Joey didn't need the added stress of argument. If he wanted to be grateful, Seto would let him.

Joey settled down on the couch and asked Tristan if it was all right to turn on the tv. Tristan just tossed the remote in him direction and went back into the kitchen. His face was feeling better, but he knew if he didn't renew the ice pack, he was going to have a hell of a bruise. As he was making it, Seto asked if he could use the Net connection.

"Sure, you can use my computer if you want. It's in the den, right through there." Tristan indicated a door through which Seto could see a very nice den complex which hadn't been there the last time he'd visited.

"You got it done. Very nice. Who set up the system?"

"That guy from central offices. He did a good job. You like?"

Seto sat down at the desk and examined the desk top.

"I like. I'll be in here for a while . . . um . . . could you keep Joey out? See if you can't get him to go back to sleep. He's been having a lot of nightmares. I'm sure he isn't getting enough sleep. I've got a bunch of reading to do and some business to conduct. I may be all afternoon, if that's ok."

Tristan just laughed. "Seto, it's fine. You do whatever you need to. I'll keep Joey entertained. Maybe we can sneak in a duel or two."

Seto blinked. Joey didn't seem too interested in dueling anymore. Seto hoped Tris' could renew his interest at least a little. He thought Joey's duel at the new arcade had been brilliant and hated to see him give up on something that used to give him such pleasure. Tristan left and Seto set his mind to business.

First he got in touch with his Computer Department and instructed the Head to cooperate with the police in every possible way. Then he told the poor man to lock all ISP addresses, he didn't care who had what address just that they were now permanent. Then he emailed the staff at his fortress. Mokuba had named it Cedars after the small grove of ancient cedars nearby.

He told the staff to prepare the place for occupancy immediately never thinking that they might have difficulties. Which they did. No one had ever thought he would ever actually stay there, so it was under archaeological investigation. There was a small staff of American archeologists there with several Japanese experts. They were digging where the moat had been. This was actually to Seto and Joey's advantage but they weren't to know that yet.

Seto snarled and then sighed; it wasn't fair to these people to ask them to leave, they'd set up a dig and the season was rapidly coming to an end. He could pay for their wasted time but the dig still had to be shut down properly, so he decided to ask Joey what he thought they should do.

After listening to Seto, Joey decided to let them stay. They knew each other and there was no reason to believe that their stalker was one of them. In fact, since six of them were Americans with little knowledge of Japanese, they were ruled out; and the other four were prominent Japanese archaeologists. Joey decided that they could just let them go. They weren't even in the walls of the compound their dig was outside the outer bailey.

Joey reached out and picked his hold out up off the table and strapped it back around his ankle. He wanted to stay here and visit with Tristan but if they were going to get back to the Green Plaza they had to get going soon.

"Tris' it's been really good to see you. Don't lose touch again. I'll hunt you down this time. Seto we better get going.

Tristan stood up and caught Joey by the arm, taking the chance of another punch.

"NO! Joey, you and Seto are spending the night here. You're not slipping through my fingers so easily. We haven't even got around to dueling yet. Seto, you said you were going to be most of the afternoon. What happened?"

"I got done sooner than I thought I would. One of the things I wanted to do was already done by one of the police experts. So I got a break for once. You going to let Joey beat the pants off you? I want to watch."

Seto settled down to watch Joey and Tristan duel. Tristan just grinned and made a wait motion. He disappeared into the den. Joey gave Seto a questioning look, but Seto shook his head, he didn't have a clue.

Tristan came back with a small evidence box. "Here. I think you might want this. It's your stuff."

"What stuff?" Joey reached out and took the box from Tristan with a questioning look

"All the stuff they took from you when you went to America. It got put in the evidence locker. Pop brought it to me. He was afraid it would wind up in the wrong place. You know how that goes. If stuff is there long enough it just kind of wanders around until it gets lost."

Joey opened the box and smiled. His deck was in there, along with a knife he was fond of. As well as one item that made Seto raise an eye brow questioningly.

"Ok. It's one of your buttons. You lost it on the island. I found it and just stuck it in my pocket. I never found time or place to give it back to you. Kinda felt like it was lucky. Ok now laugh."

Seto looked at the button then Joey. "Wouldn't dream of it."

Joey took out his old deck and started going through the cards.

"Hey! You have to look at your deck? What's with that?"

Joey absently mumbled. "Haven't dueled since before graduation. Didn't have time. Little busy trying to keep from gettin' my ass killed. . . . mmmmm . . . Seto, would you mind gettin' me . . . never mind, it's in my pocket. Damn, I'm losing my mind. I can't keep track of anything. First, my hold out; then, my deck. Shit."

"Joey you ever think that you're overloaded. That's why you forget stuff. Just don't sweat it until you forget something really important . . . like your name." Seto shrugged Joey's mistake off.

Joey gave Seto a funny look and then grumbled. "Which one. Jonouchi Katsuya, Joey Wheeler or Katsuya Genkotsu. I answer to all of them. I'll even answer to Inu-chan." At Seto's look and Tristan's groan Joey just snarled, "fuck" and went into the kitchen.

Seto shook his head at Tristan and sighed. "He's getting worse instead of better. I don't know what to do. It's some kind of . . . .I'm not sure exactly what."

Tristan sighed too. "He should never have taken this assignment. His Supervisor is an idiot. He's been undercover so long and so deep. So much pressure and abuse. He should have been allowed to take as much leave as he needed and gotten counseling and . . . damn . . . he's so on edge, it's a wonder he don't self destruct. But you know once he's taken something on there's no way he's going to give up on it. You'll just have to watch him."

"I'm doing the best I can. But you know babying him is just going to put his back up. He needs . . . help. But he isn't going to take it until this is over. I've got the police experts on computer fraud and stalking on the case now. If we could just trace the email. Damn!"

"Well, lets go see if Joey's calmed down yet. Get his mind off this for a while. I'll duel him and you kibitz. That ought to keep him happy for the rest of the afternoon. And I'll make okonomiaki for supper. You like that and, if he hasn't changed too radically, Joey'll eat anything that doesn't bite him first. Come on."

So they went into the kitchen, got Joey, and started out by spreading his new deck and his old one out on the kitchen table. Joey melded the two decks and sorted through for what he though was the best combination of cards, new and old.

"I hate a big deck, you never draw what you need in time for it to be any help. Here, Seto, how many cards do you have in your deck."

Seto smirked "Forty-one."

"Tris'?"

Tristan gave Joey a shamefaced look. Joey had always told him his deck was too big. "Sixty-eight."

Joey's jaw dropped. "Holy shit. Tris' you'll never draw what you need. Damn, boy. Give me that thing and let me weed some out for you."

Tristan handed over his deck and watched in amusement as Joey went through it and discarded about a third of his cards. Seto argued with him genially and, between the two activities, they managed to keep Joey happily occupied with cards for most of the afternoon.

Seto dueled Tristan while Joey groaned and moaned. Tristan wasn't up to Seto's level and got thoroughly thrashed. Then Joey dueled Tristan, and Tris' remembered why he hated dueling Joey. His smart mouth wasn't the problem, he didn't trash talk friends, but his luck was phenomenal, he could draw shit and still pull a win out of nowhere.

"Ok. Now that you've humiliated me. Let's see how you stack up against Seto."

Seto smirked. "I"m saved by the proverbial bell. If we don't do something about supper soon we'll have to go out and I don't want Joey all flinchy before bed. I'd like to see him get a good night's sleep for once."

Joey sighed and stretched. "I'll admit I get really tense when we're outside for too long. You never know who might be the bad guy. I'm always evaluating everyone around and it does get tiresome. I'll admit that it would be a relief to stay in for once. But if you want to go to a good restaurant we could go to that mall we saw down the way."

"Not a chance in hell buddy. You need to relax and you aren't going to if you're looking for assassins under every bush. I've got the stuff to make okonomiaki. You like that don't you."

"It's food, isn't it." Joey grinned and blushed. He wasn't too picky about what he ate. Early childhood had broken him of any food preference. He'd eat anything that wasn't spoiled.

"Yeah, it's food. Wheeler, you're a walking stomach."

Joey laughed. "Aren't we all? Come on, I'll do KP. Umm . . . don't let Seto touch _anything_. His cooking . . ."

"Toxic. I know. Made that mistake a long time ago. Come on, Seto, you can sit and watch. Maybe you'll learn something."

"Yes." Seto smirked, putting on his most arrogant face and looking down his nose. "Maybe Joey will succeed where you failed."

Joey made a snorting noise. He'd seen Seto in the kitchen and he didn't have much hope of his being able to do much more than burn a steak and nuke a potato. "Tearing up salad greens is about his speed. Let me show you some stuff."

"Stuff?" Tristan started setting out the ingredients for the food. "Like what?"

"Give me the shrimp." Joey took the fish from Tristan and started pealing them. "Hand me that knife. You know I had to make my own living while I was working on the Mako's case . . . " at the encouraging nods he continued. "I worked at Beni Hana number one. See?"

And, twirling the knife around his fingers, he cut the shrimp into bite size pieces with a flourish that made Seto gasp and Tristan clap his hands.

"Joey, that was great. You always were good with a knife."

"Thanks. Now, how about burning that properly and giving me my reward."

Tristan laughed and started cooking the okonomiaki. Joey finished cutting up the rest of the vegetables and started cleaning up. He turned around and nearly bumped into Seto. Seto reached out and steadied him. Tristan noticed that Joey didn't flinch when Seto touched him. To be sure of his suspicions he turned around and reached across Joey to hand Seto a dirty plate. Joey flinched away without even noticing. Seto blinked at Joey then gave Tristan a dirty look.

Tristan just ignored the by play and smiled to himself.

After eating and cleaning up the kitchen, they settled around the table to finish the last pot of tea. Seto, curious, questioned Joey about Beni Hana and the knife techniques he'd learned there.

Joey explained that there were some standard techniques that all the cooks were taught, but that each had a signature technique that was theirs alone; like the one where the man pealed a lemon for lemon chicken.

"Did you have one?"

"Sure. Wanna see?"

"Yes, sure."

Joey reached over and picked up a knife and a radish. He tossed the radish up in the air and with several quick stabs turned it into a rose. He caught it on the tip of the knife and presented it to Seto with a flourish.

"There. How's that?"

Tristan immediately stuck his foot in his mouth. "You always were one for stabbing tricks."

Joey grinned at Tristan but Seto looked puzzled. "What? Stabbing . . . ummm. . . who?"

Joey blinked at Seto, snickered and then took him off the hook. "Tricks. Not Johns." At Seto's even blanker look Joey just took the recovered butterfly knife out of his pocket and showed it to Seto and Tristan. It was not your every day, pierced handled number. It had steel slabs for grips. They were standard shape but instead of two pieces riveted together, the handles were solid blocks machined into shape and diamond cut.

"Very nice. Where did you get that?"

"Made it in shop class."

Seto covered his eyes with one hand and muttered "Figures."

"Don't be a smart ass."

"But then I wouldn't have any conversation at all."

Joey flicked the knife open and proceeded to give Seto a display of knife handling that made him gasp. He snapped it open, rolled it around his fingers, clicked it closed and rolled it over his wrist. Then he did it again and again, until the knife was a glittering blur of clicking handles and sharp blade. Then he smacked his hand down on the cutting board and started to stab the knife point between his out spread fingers. The blade flashed from one gap to the next, perilously close to the webbing between each finger. The soft 'tonk, tonk, tonk' made Seto shiver. The knife sped up until Seto was sure Joey was going to chop off a finger or at least cut himself seriously. Finally Tristan snarled "Fuck Joey. Enough already!" and slammed out into the garden

Joey stopped and watched the door as it slammed open again, then he just sighed, folded up his knife, and tucked it into a pocket. Seto didn't bother to say anything, he just gathered Joey into his arms and hugged him. Gently pressing his face to Joey's, he sighed. "Damn it Joey. You . . . "

"Don't bother. I know. I'm certifiable. Just let me be for a sec. Then I'll go out and make nice with Tris'."

Joey settled against Seto's chest for a few precious moments when no one wanted anything from him that he wasn't willing to give. No one wanted to hurt him or have him do anything but be. No one wanted to do things to him he didn't want done and then make him say he liked it. It was nice. He was going to be sad when the assignment was done.

Seto breathed in the scent that was peculiarly Joey. He smelled of cinnamon, sandalwood and thyme. And something else that might be gun oil. He held Joey gently lest he have a freakout and need to get away. He didn't what Joey to be afraid that he'd have to fight to get away.

"Ok. I"m good."

Seto turned him loose and watched as he went into the garden and found Tristan.

"Tris'?"

"Yeah Joey . . . look, I'm sorry. I just. . . I never thought I'd ever have to watch you do that again. It gives me the creeps."

"Sorry. Come on back inside. Make me some of that tea your Gramm used to make."

"Ok." Tristan heaved himself up and tried to hug Joey. He found that it was like trying to hug smoke. Joey slithered out of his grasp without thinking. Tristan sighed.

They went back inside and Tristan brewed a pot of Gramm's Special. What Joey laughingly called Nighty Night tea. It was a little early to be going to bed, but Tris' said it would only relax them.

So they settled down to watch the news and try to unwind. After Joey's display Tristan and Seto needed it worse than Joey. The news was interesting, especially the Society Page. There was a very short piece about Seto going into the country to get away from 'unwanted attentions.'

"Well. That was . . . short. To say the least." Tristan remarked with relief.

"I'll be speaking to the Broadcast Director tomorrow morning."

"Why?" Joey yawned and stretched like a tawny cat. Lazily stretching out each leg and then curled up on his side. Seto forgot what he was going to say.

Joey reached out with a foot and poked Seto in the belly. "Hey. Why are you calling the Director guy?"

"Oh . . . ummm . . . I own the station and my directions are . . . well, I thought they were clear. No mentions of me at all."

"Why don't you call him right now and make nice. Find out what he was up to without scaring him into lies to cover his ass."

Seto tipped his head back against the back of the chair, trust Joey to answer questions he'd had for years. So he called the Broadcast Director and asked if he'd forgotten the instructions. The answer he got was interesting.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Kaiba but . . . the policeman. The Commander of the Stalker Division asked me to make the announcement. I wouldn't have done it otherwise."

"I see. Did he give you a reason?"

"He said it might make him slip in some way. He was very definite about exactly what I could say. Did I do wrong?"

Seto grumbled, he wished the police would have told him about it before he heard it on the tv, it would have avoided him scaring the Director.

"Yes, you did right. Next time however, I'd like you to call me first. To avoid another call like this one."

"Yes sir thank you sir I'm sorry sir Mr. Kaiba sir . . . "

Seto snapped his phone shut cutting the man off in mid grovel. Seto nearly bumped noses with Joey, who'd again put his ear next to Seto's so he could hear the phone. They were eye to eye, nose to nose, and nearly lip to lip. Seto inhaled sharply. Joey sighed.

"Hey you two! We gettin' an update anytime soon?"

Joey jerked back and so did Seto.

"Tristan Taylor I'm gonna kill you so dead it'll hurt your grand kids."

"What? . . . What did I do? . . . Joey . . . no. . . . Seto . . ."

Seto watched in irritation and amusement as Joey chased Tristan around the living room finally pinning him against a wall and tickling him until he collapsed on the floor giggling like a girl.

"No . . . Joey, I give . . . I give . . . No more. Please . . . Seto, help me."

"Not a chance. If Joey wants to beat up on you, who am I to stop him?"

"His boss." Tristan grinned at Seto

"Who. Me?"

Joey helped Tristan up off the floor and snorted. "He's not paying me, the department is. But he's the boss anyway."

Tristan gave Seto an odd look and then smacked his forehead with his hand. (Ohmugod. What did Joey just call Seto?")

Seto snorted. "Whoever pays you is the boss."

Joey shook his head. "I'm the boss of me. But I work for the police. I do what Seto says when we're in a situation that he knows more about. I expect the same from him. And I get it. 'Nough said. . . . I'm tired."

Seto looked at his wrist laughed and remarked. "I need to get a new watch. Remind me will you?"

"Sure thing, Boss. You want this one back?"

"Hell no, I gave it to you. You need a good watch. I'll just pick one up in the morning . . . Taylor, it there a bed in my future?"

"Sure." Tris' swallowed his astonishment. He knew how much that watch had cost. "Come on. You two will have to share a room, but it's got twin beds. So it should be ok."

Seto grunted. The idea of sharing a bed with Joey, just now, was not that attractive.

Joey followed Tristan up the stairs with Seto right behind him. When they got to the top of the stairs, Tristan pushed open a door and Joey saw why there were only two bedrooms in the house. The bed room was a combination of bed/sitting room, with a huge bathroom clearly visible through the open door across the room.

"Wow Tris' really nice. Comfy."

"Thanks. You two make yourselves comfortable. G'night."

"Night."

"Sleep well." Seto had to pat a yawn back.

They both started getting ready for bed. Joey checked to see if the beds were far enough apart that he wouldn't feel pressured in his sleep. He decided to move the beds a little farther apart. So while Seto undressed and put on clean boxers and a t-shirt, he moved his bed against the wall, which put about four feet between them.

Seto came out of the bathroom and nodded that he was finished.

Joey went to the bathroom and fished his shaving kit out of the saddle bags he'd brought with him then he tossed them into the corner and started stripping off his clothes.

"I'm gonna just dump my dirty stuff here for tonight. You wanna . . . Seto?" Joey stuck his head back into the bedroom looking for Seto. "What _are_ you doing?"

Seto had put his saddle bags on one of the beds and was digging through them.

"I'm looking for that tin of salve. You put it in my bags. Where . . . damn . . . yeah, here it is. Come here and sit on that chair."

"Seto, you don't need to do that . I can take care of it myself."

"Yeah, since when? Don't be an ass. If you don't come here, I'm gonna start calling you Inu-chan."

"Ok" Joey came over and sat down in the indicated chair, turning it around so he straddled the back.

Seto scooped out some of the salve and dabbed it on the scar; again, the scar absorbed every bit of the medicine, so Seto put some more on it and gently rubbed it in.

"God, that feels so good. Seto . . . um . . . I . . . "

Seto continued to gently rub the scar. "I know there's a thought in there somewhere. Wrestle it into submission will you."

"Yeah. You keep doing that and my brain is going to melt and run out my ears . . . oh . . . will you do my wrists? It's hard to do this one handed."

Joey propped his elbows on the back of the chair and extended his hands to Seto.

When he saw Joey's wrists, he wanted to hurt someone. They were in much worse shape than his ankles. Probably because he could get to them when he couldn't get to his ankles. The callouses on them were pealing and the edges were bloody almost all the way around where he'd scratched the callouses off, taking live skin with it.

"Damnit Wheeler, you quit digging at that. You're going to get an infection."

"Yes Boss." Seto blinked, (what? He called me Taisho?)

"Don't you boss me, you. . . idiot."

"You rather I called you master?"

"Depends on how you mean it."

"I could call you Nushi."

"Wheeler, you're an ass. Go to bed."

Joey hitched at his boxers and smirked at Seto, who just crawled into the bed he'd chosen.

"Ok, Nushi."

xOxOx

Don't worry about the Japanese. I'll explain in another chapter. Just be patient, there's a play on words that will be explained in the context of the story.


	10. Chapter 10

To Serve 10

Seto woke with the feeling he'd forgotten something. Then he remembered, Joey had asked him to tend to his wrists and between teasing and shock he'd forgotten. He rolled over in the super twin bed and looked at Joey. he was flat on his back and sleeping with a little frown line between his eyebrows. He shifted, then rolled over and started to snore softly. Seto looked at his (lack of ) watch and sighed, stretching out his neck he managed to get a look at the bedside clock. It was too early to get up but too late for him to go back to sleep. So he flopped over onto his back and started to go over everything he could think of about the Letter Man.

He was starting to doubt his own sanity when Joey gave a snort and woke up. He sat straight up in bed and looked around wild eyed. Then he flopped back down on the bed groaning.

"Damnit. Fuck I'd like to sleep just one night without having dreams about shibari and . . ." Joey slapped a hand over his mouth and then rubbed it over his face. He rolled right out of the bed and headed for the bathroom grumbling under his breath.

Seto waited until Joey was in the shower before he took a much needed break. Joey stuck his head out of the shower just in time to keep him from flushing. Yelping. "Hey . . . no! I don't need to be parboiled."

Seto laughed, "Sorry, I'm used to my plumbing. Mokuba took forever to wash his hair and actually used up the hot water once or twice. So every bathroom I've got has its own hot water heater. And the plumbing is set up to keep that sort of thing from happening." Seto shook and tucked and turned around to catch Joey glaring at him. "What?"

"Trust you to have something like that." Joey stepped out of the shower and went to the sink. Seto was dismayed to see that he looked thinner than ever. "Seto, are you checkin' out my ass?"

"Did that long time ago. You're way too thin. I want you to eat more. If you're not done eating when I am that's ok. I'll wait." Joey just nodded his understanding and fished around in his shaving kit then sat down on a little stool that he took from the corner near the Furo.

Seto caught Joey's hand before he could use the scissors there to butcher his hair again.

"Look Seto. I got to cut some of this off. It's getting in my eyes."

Seto took the scissors and smacked Joey's hands. "I'll cut it. I cut Mokuba's for years until he found someone who would do it the way he wanted."

Seto took a comb and gently ran it through Joey's bangs. Then he gathered up a lock of hair and started to cut it. Joey ducked away from the scissors, flinching so hard he banged his head on the wall. Seto waited for him to settle back on the little stool. When Seto tried again the same thing happened.

"Damn it, Joey. Sit still. I can't cut your hair with you jumping around like a cricket on a hot brick."

Joey ducked his head and grumbled. "Damnit Seto, I'm tryin' but havin' you fiddlin' around my face with steel is makin' me really jumpy."

"Well, what the hell do you expect me to do, chew through it?" Seto eyed Joey for a second, then nearly bit through his tongue as Joey took the belt from his robe and wrapped it around his eyes. "Joey, what the hell are you doing?"

"When I was in the pen in Louisiana, they did this to some of the guys who were really flinchy. It works . . . as long as I don't see the knife I'm all right. Just hurry up. Ok?"

Seto felt really weird cutting a blindfolded Joey's hair. He felt like some sort of pervert, but he also found that he had an odd reaction to the situation. He clipped carefully and managed to trim Joey's bangs out of his eyes without making it look like he'd just chopped it off from under a bowl.

"Ok Joey, I'm done. It doesn't look too bad. But you need to go to a regular stylist soon. I'm not going to cut the back. It's ok as it is."

Joey ran a hand through the back and snagged a tangle. "Ow! Seto, you have to cut some of that off. I've got tangles all through it. Damn. owowowow! Fuck."

Seto pulled off the blindfold and poked Joey into standing up. He sat on the stool and fished around in Joey's kit until he found his hair brush. He realized that Joey was too tall for him to reach sitting down.

"Joey, can you kneel between my feet? I can't reach." Joey knelt on the floor with his back to Seto and waited as he ran the brush through his hair finding tangles everywhere.

"Wheeler, damnit. You can't just give hair like this a lick and a promise. You need to brush it well every night and braid it, or at least put it in a tail. Here, stop that. I can't brush the hair on a galloping goose. You're wiggling around like a . . ."

Joey made a gagging noise, then his shoulders started shaking. Seto eyed him with some concern, but when Joey got the whoops he had to laugh too.

"Damnit Seto. I never heard you say stuff like that before. Cricket on a brick? Galloping goose? Where did you get that?"

"From my mother. I barely remember her, but she used to say stuff like that. Now are you going to hold still or do I have to tie you to the bed."

Joey stiffened so suddenly it was astonishing. For a moment it was like touching a stone statue, then he relaxed again.

"No. I'll hold still. Sorry . . . you know I can tell when you're aggravated with me?"

"Yeah. But how?" Seto wasn't sure what had happened, but he was willing to let it slide, as Joey so obviously wanted.

"Uuummm." Joey tipped his head back to allow Seto to brush his bangs away from his face. "feels good . . . You call me Wheeler instead of Joey, when we're in private. When we're in public it's harder, but you kind of get a funny look on your face. . . . Seto, you better stop that. I'm going to go to sleep right here on the floor."

Seto had just finished brushing when Joey told him that. He rummaged in his own kit and found an elastic. He gathered Joey's hair into a short, thick tail and banded it.

"You've got good hair. You need to take better care of it. What the hell do you wash it with anyway."

Joey stood up and sauntered to the shower, reaching inside he retrieved something.

"Soap. What else?"

Seto picked Joey's kit up off the floor, along with his own. He put his on the counter but kept the other. Seto shamelessly rummaged Joey's shaving kit and set everything from it out on the counter.

"Shaving foam, razor? Razor? Joey, where's your . . . Holy hell! You use a cut throat? Never mind. Where the hell is your shampoo?" Seto turned to Joey who was holding a bar of soap in his hand.

He waggled it at Seto and gave him a goofy grin, just like in the old days."Soap, Kaiba-chan. And yeah, I shave with a cut throat. Not a 'lectrifryed sissy buzzer like you." Joey puffed out his chest in an exaggerated manly pose and Seto couldn't help it, he started to laugh. Joey laughed too.

When they were finished laughing, Seto took one of Joey's wrists in his hands. "I could use that razor to trim these a little. I'll have to be careful, but if you keep it sharp enough" Joey made a rude noise. "Ok. It'll make a good scalpel. Sit down again and I'll see what I can do."

So Joey sat cross-legged on the floor and let Seto trim the callouses on his wrists, rub in salve and, after some discussion, bandage the damaged members with roll gauze. Joey caught a look at them sitting with their heads together and sighed.

When Tristan came looking for them, he was greeted by an interesting sight. Joey was laying flat on his back on the floor, Seto was seated on the little bath stool with one of Joey's feet in his lap. He was rubbing his ankle and fussing at him for digging at them.

"Oh . . . sorry . . . ummm when you're done there. Breakfast will be done in about ten minutes. Come down when you're ready."

Joey tried to retrieve his foot but Seto gripped his ankle firmly. "Joey hold still. I want to make sure all that salve is absorbed and I'm going to bandage them too."

So Joey submitted with good grace to Seto's ministrations and had to admit it felt good to have someone fuss over him. Even if it did tickle when he put the salve on his back.

They got dressed and Seto finally solved the riddle of the vest. Joey put on boxers, jeans and a t-shirt. Then he took the vest off the dresser. It was thinner than Seto thought it ought to be, so he watched carefully as Joey put a curved piece of hard plastic in a pocket in the front of it and then tossed the thing over his head and tugged it down over his chest. He settled it at the shoulders and wriggled around, pulling the straps around his torso.

The vest fit Joey like a second skin, but it was half an inch thick and added a visual fifteen pounds or so. So when Joey was wearing it he looked heavier than he really was. Seto came over to Joey and poked him in the chest with a finger.

"What the . . . what is that?" Seto fingered the plate in the front of the vest, tugged on the velcro straps and found himself stroking Joey's arm absently.

Joey smirked at Seto and just mumbled "stab plate." like he was distracted.

Seto snapped back to the present "stab plate? What's that?

"If someone stabs a vest, the knife will go right through it. It's not meant to stop something moving that slowly. Or anything sharp for that matter. So . . . I just feel . . . creeped out. So I put in the stab plate. I wish I had one for the back too. But . . . this vest is the best available. Thin, light, and cool. It'll stop a .45 at close range and, with the stab plate in, it'll stop anything short of a katana or a naginata. I just hope . . ."

"Hope what and why are you creeped out." Seto was worried now.

"I don't know. I just . . . I felt like we were being watched yesterday. And . . . uuummm."

"Tell." Seto curled a lock of hair that had escaped the elastic around his finger and tugged gently.

"I just hope that any shooter don't decide to shoot me in the head." Joey untangled his hair and turned around heading for the kitchen, Seto stood for a moment and felt a crawling sensation slide down his back.

Joey stood in the middle of the kitchen door fiddling with the ring Mai had given him. He was hungry and didn't want to settle for miso and rice. He knew Tristan always had a traditional breakfast and that wasn't enough for him. He was going to try to put on some weight. He'd looked at himself. Really looked. And he knew he was really too thin.

"Tris' you're my bestest bud in all the world, but if you think I'm gonna settle for miso for breakfast; you got another think coming. I'm starving. I want an American."

"Where the hell did you learn to call bacon and eggs an American? You sound like a damn cannibal or something." Tristan made a disgusted face.

"In the Kin Koumaru Gumi. Now that you mention it, I guess it does sound kind of strange. But that's neither here nor there. I'm starving and you're quibbling."

Seto gave Tristan a quirk of the lips and poked Joey in the side. "Scoot."

Joey obligingly scooted and let Seto into the room. They both settled at the table and watched as Tristan dished up soup and rice. It wasn't much and Seto silently vowed to make sure that Joey ate something more.

"Umm . . . I got to get a watch. I'm going nuts . . . "Seto managed to swallow and talk almost at once. "There's a good jewelry store in that mall down the street from the train station. I'll stop in there and see what they have."

Joey started to pull the watch Seto had given him off.

"No Joey, I gave that to you. I'm not taking it back. It . . ."

"It's way too expensive. I don't know what I was thinking. Here."

Seto settled his long fingers around Joey's hand, stilling his efforts to take off the watch.

"It only cost forty thousand. You take it off and I'll throw it out the nearest window. Don't be an idiot."

Joey blinked. Forty thousand yen? That was expensive by his standards, but not by Seto's. It was about three hundred and seventy American dollars. Or two hundred ninety euros.

"Well . . . ok. I'd never thought that you'd wear a watch that cheap. It's . . ." At Tristan's face he stopped talking and pinned Seto with a glare that would have taken the paint off. Tristan started snickering.

"You tell or I will."

Seto snarled wordlessly then gritted out, "Forty thousand American."

Joey nearly fainted, he really felt light headed for a second. Converted to yen it came out to 4,289,640 yen.

"Umm . . . Seto?"

"Don't even say it. I gave you that watch because I wanted you to have it. Don't make a big deal out of it."

Joey slipped a finger under his sleeve and stroked the band for a second. "Ok. Thanks. I really like it."

Seto blinked for a second.

"What? I can't accept a gift from a friend? You give, I take."

Seto felt a warm bubble expand in his chest. Of course he wouldn't have admitted it for the world.

"What?"

"Gas."

Tristan watched the whole thing with a jaundiced eye. If those two didn't quit dancing around each other like two tom cats after the same fish, they were going to drive him and each other crazy.

"Look I'm sorry to be such a poor host, but I've got a meeting in about two hours and I need to get to my office and prepare. If you want more than miso and rice for breakfast, I'm afraid you'll have to eat out."

Seto just nodded and Joey grunted, it was unusual for a Japanese host to do more than offer tea, so they both didn't think much of Tristan more or less pushing them out the door. They had places to go and so did he.

They gathered up their belongings and after the usual pleasantries, which included Joey giving Tristan a Dutch rub, they headed for the mall to find Seto a watch.

Seto walked into the store like he was going to buy the whole place. The clerk was one of those fussy little men, small in mind and body. He looked at Seto in his biking leathers and snorted.

"Excuse me, . . . Sir. I think you may have made a . . . mistake. We don't cater to the . . . er . . ."

The man froze as Seto walked up to him and just stood, nearly chest to chest, waiting for him to get out of his way.

Seto looked down his nose at the man, which was relatively easy as Seto was nearly six foot, four now. And inquired in a soft dangerous voice. "Do you like your job?" Joey shivered, that soft velvety-rough voice. "If you do, I'd humbly suggest you get out of my way."

The man squeaked indignantly, Seto snarled haughtily and Joey stood slightly to one side and watched as Seto overpowered the man with the strength of his personality. When he finally got out of the way, Seto moved to the back of the store and sat down in the area reserved for favored customers. Joey thankfully put himself between Seto and an unnerving expanse of glass.

"Seto, I don't think mouse man likes you very much."

Seto smirked. "_Do_ I care? There's a little girl in the back who could use a nice commission, or I miss my guess. You watch."

Seto sat for a while, then told Joey to check the back, ask whoever was there for tea and then watch the fireworks. Joey did as Seto asked and, sure enough, there was a woman in her early twenties there making tea. Joey asked her if she would please bring the tea to Mr. Kaiba when it was brewed. She gave Joey a deer in the headlight's sort of look and nodded.

"Hai, Gomen. Moshi waki ariemasen. My engerishu . . ."

Joey disabused her of her impression.

"I'm Japanese. My mother was American, but I was raised here. Would you please bring the tea to Mr. Kaiba now."

Joey led the way back to Seto and stood behind him again. The woman served tea and started to leave.

Seto turned on his charm and Joey stared. His face softened and his lips curved up in a gentle smile.

"I'm sorry, what is your name please."

"Oh! My name is Kasumi, Sir. Is there anything else you need?"

Seto let her stand up from where she'd knelt to place the tea things just so.

"Yes. I'd like to look at some watches. But Mr. . . . I didn't catch his name . . . but never mind he's busy. You could help me, if you would."

"Oh but . . . Mr. Kaiba, sir . . . I'm not . . . I mean."

Kasumi stuttered to a halt, twisting her hands together in embarrassment.

"Oh . . . I see . . . I'm sorry to be a trouble. I didn't realize you were busy. I'll wait for you."

Joey watched as Seto manipulated the girl into doing exactly what he wanted. She blushed and bowed, then went to find a watch she thought was worthy of 'the' Seto Kaiba. She came back with a velvet tray on which she had arranged four very nice watches and knelt at his feet to present it.

Seto reached out and touched one of the watches

"That one."

Kasumi took the watch off the tray and fastened it around Seto's extended wrist. He eyed the fit and sighed. It was too loose.

"I'll adjust that. It should fit very nicely. If you like it, it'll only take a moment. But perhaps this one would be more to your liking. It's much thinner. It has a calender, a stop watch, and an alarm." She unfastened the watch, set it aside and placed the other one on Seto's wrist. "It's very nice and it has a matching bracelet. Very fashionable just now. I like this watch particularly because it's not so obtrusive. And it's very nice if you wear the watch and your friend wears the bracelet."

Joey nearly choked on his own spit. Seto turned his head at Joey's strangled grunt. The smirk he aimed his way was . . . proprietary?

Seto turned back to the girl remarking kindly. "You'll have to forgive my friend he tends to . . . er . . . over react to things. I think I'll take this one. I like the sliding fastener. It makes it more comfortable if my wrist swells. I tend to do too much typing and that tends to cause problems."

Seto gave Miss Kasumi his credit card and waited as she rang him up. She brought him the slip for his signature and after he wrote in a tip and signed she looked at it and nearly fainted.

"Oh sir. You put in too many zero's. I'll just run . . ."

Seto snapped his fingers and when she gave it back to him added two more.

"Close your mouth, my dear. And make sure Mr. What's his name see's that. Yes?"

Joey smirked at the blushing Miss Kasumi and then jumped as Seto took his right wrist in his cool fingers. Seto fastened the bracelet around Joey's wrist and said softly "There. Very nice. You're a marked man now."

Miss Kasumi bowed them to the front of the store and tucked the charge slip into the slot on the register. Seto smirked at the nameless idiot who'd missed out on a thousand dollar tip and motioned Joey to open the door. (He'd given up on being the first out any door)

Joey opened the door and went out first. He turned to check on Seto and felt an impact on his back. When he turned to see who was hitting him he got another shot right in the chest.

"Fuck! Seto back inside . . . now."

"I can't he's locked the door. What the hell is going on?"

"Mother fucker locked the door? Break it down."

Joey blocked Seto with his body. And took another shot in the chest.

"Get. Ow."

The third shot pissed Joey off completely. Seto was in danger, the door was locked and he didn't have time or space to open it. Joey drew his Taurus .9 mm and returned fire. Only he didn't take the chance that his opponent was wearing a vest. He shot the assailant twice in the head.

Seto stopped trying to open the door and turned to Joey, the sound of the .9mm going off in the contained space of the door way had been so loud that his ears were ringing.

"Joey what? That . . . fuck."

Joey was investigating the holes in his coat.

"Mother fucker. I liked this jacket. I'll shoot that asshole again just for ruining this. Damnit. Ow. Ow. Fuck. Seto stay behind me until I'm sure there aren't anymore. We'll stay just like this until the cops come. Don't . . . damnit stay there."

Seto suddenly realized that Joey's jerks and grunts and been in response to bullet strikes. He tried to get Joey to lie down until the medics could get to him but he refused snarling, "What the hell do you think a damn vest does? He shot me three fucking times at fairly close range with a fucking .38. If it had been any damn smaller I might not even have noticed. Now stop that. I'm not going to be flat on my damn ass when the cops get here. And while I'm at it I want that little fucker in the store for dessert."

Joey leaned on Seto, who leaned on the window. "Joey you've been shot. I . . . damnit. Will you sit down or something?"

"Seto, I don't need to sit or lie down. I'm not bleedin'. The fucker shot me between the damn shoulder blades, right in the thickest part of the vest. Then the stupid fucker shot me right on the stab plate. I'm fine. I'll be sore in the morning. Just. aaww fuck!"

The last remark was brought about by the arrival of two foot patrol officers who took one look at the bloody mess and started pushing the crowds back. Most people had already, quite sensibly, gotten out of the area, but there were always a few people who couldn't be convinced that they shouldn't be there. Some, because they couldn't conceive of any danger to themselves, others just too curious for their own good, and the paparazzi.

Joey waited as the Officers cleared the area while he kept an eye on everything in a paranoid funk.

When they were through setting up a perimeter, they turned their attention to Joey. He'd been quiet, just standing watching as they stretched tape letting Seto half support him while he calmed his nerves and wished desperately for a cigarette.

One of the officers approached carefully. "Sir, please put down your weapon. We have certified Officers on the way."

"I'll put this down when they come. I'm not puttin' my side arm on the concrete and leavin' it. You don't do anything I don't like with that taser you've got hidden behind you. I'm reachin" for my shield."

Joey holstered his piece and, holding his right hand away from his body, took his shield from his hip pocket and showed it to the officer. "I'm Mr. Kaiba's body guard. The . . . er . . . perp shot me three times. Call Tanaka-sama at Central Offices. He'll vouch for me. When the Certified Officer comes, he and I will discuss my armament."

The officer took a good look at Joey's shield. After examining Joeys credentials the officer finally realized what he was really dealing with and called in for a detective. He was told that one was on the way.

Joey leaned into Seto's arms, "God, I'm so tired. Seto, don't poke at me. I'll let down when the time is right and not before. Just let me lean on you for a while."

Seto carefully tugged Joey back into his arms, Joey's back against his chest. He put his arms around Joey and just held him gently as he sagged against him. Seto watched over Joey's shoulder as paparazzi snapped pictures and reporters arrived. The detectives showed up and tried to sort things out. Medics pushed their way through the news media frenzy and started to approach Joey.

"Seto, we gotta get dis over wit' quick. I'm not gonna be able to handle a buncha . . ."

Seto realized Joey was on the verge of breaking, his accent went to hell when he was upset.

"Officer. Do you recognize me?" Seto went all CEO on their asses and sorted the whole mess out quickly. The detective did recognize him and he got all the cooperation an awe-struck suck up could give him.

Seto managed to get Joey to realize that the fact that he'd been shot was to their advantage, if he'd work it a little. When Joey realized that Seto was going to get a lot more results than he could, he just gave in and let Seto handle it.

He'd never actually had to do any follow up in his career before. He'd get busted for some minor offence, get hauled in, debriefed, and released. Follow up's had always been someone elsies problem.

The medics managed to get Joey to strip to the waist and let them look at him. He had three bruises the size of a fifty-yen piece, one on his back and two on his chest. The bullets hadn't hit the stab plate after all. But one shot was over his heart and the other on the other side of his chest lower down.

Seto informed the detectives that Joey was in pain and needed to go to the hospital. Then he suggested that they both leave in the ambulance. When the first officer started to insist that Joey stay, Seto merely inquired wether the officer wanted to be responsible for a fellow officer, who'd been shot, having a serious flash back in public.

"He's been under a considerable amount of stress for some time and isn't able to handle large crowds and, quite frankly, I want to get out of the open before brainless there has a friend show up. Oh, I'd also suggest that you request any films or dvd's be collected from the . . . er . . spectators. There's a lot of cameras around you know."

So Joey was gently helped to lie down on a Gurney and tucked into an ambulance in which Seto insisted on accompanying his 'friend'.

When they reached the emergency room, Seto had it all to do again. He managed to awe everyone in the emergency room, especially after one of the head nurses recognized him and assumed that Joey was Mokuba. Joey was wheeled into a trauma room and Seto was lead away to fill out papers. Joey waved him out with a short, "Get it done. I'm fine."

When Seto finished the paper work, including correcting Joey's name, he went back to find Joey had been moved.

"Where is he?"

The nurse cringed. "I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba, but security . . . they took him to the psych ward."

"They what? . . . Why?" Seto snarled, he was so angry that his face actually flushed. "Who. . . what incompetent ass allowed them to take a man who's just been shot to a psych ward. I'll have his head on a plate."

The nurse sighed. This was her last day here and she decided that she was going to do what she wanted for once. She'd be gone before anyone realized she was the one who'd helped the young man.

"One of our older doctors has an odd method of handling this kind of situation . . . er . . . well he puts a suicide watch on anyone who's been involved in a shooting. That means they go to the psych ward, wether there's a need or not. I'll show you up."

Seto followed the nurse, hoping against hope that they hadn't done what he thought they had.

Seto kept up a constant stream of phone calls while he walked. In the elevator he called Mokuba then his Psychiatrist. By the time they got to the floor, he'd called his impressive battery of attorneys into play. And at the nurse's desk he was talking to the director of the hospital.

"I don't care if he's diagnosed as a multiple-personality serial-killer cannibal with bipolar disorder. I want him released into my custody . . . now. He's got enough problems without being traumatized by this bunch of quacks. Do you understand me? I contribute an exorbitant amount of money to this cracker box and I've never asked for so much as a band aid. Think about it."

Seto snapped his phone shut. As he turned to the desk, phones started ringing all over the floor and, he was sure, in several other places in the hospital.

It took his psychiatrist exactly two minutes to show up. He had an office here and had been catching up on some paper work; so, when Seto had called him, he'd decided to just go to him and see what he wanted. The attorney whose turn it was to be on call, had just called his father-in-law, the judge; gotten a writ of habeas corpus, and faxed it to the desk. By the time Seto finally got the head nurse's attention, she already knew the score; cooperate with Mr. Seto Kaiba or the hospital would lose one of its major contributors and they would have stepped in something that would stink for, maybe, years to come.

"Mr. Kaiba, I just got in. I'm not sure exactly what is going on. But if it was one of Doctor Sakumoto's diagnoses, we don't need all this other stuff. And that damn intern is a pest and a brown-noser. He . . . well, frankly he doesn't know his ass from his elbow."

Seto gritted his teeth and snarled, "Where the hell is Mr. Wheeler. I want him _here_ . . . _now_. I _mean_, right now."

"I'm trying to locate him." The nurse tapped at her key board, searching for a room number. " He came in about an hour ago and . . . oh . . . dear . . . "

"Do. _Not_. Say. Oh. Dear. Where is he?"

Seto felt his stomach fall and his heart clench. If they'd put Joey on suicide watch there was no telling what had happened. And the way Joey was armed there could be some real consequences.

"He's in observation number three. Right here."

Seto moved to enter the door the minute the nurse pulled it open and Doctor Higa was right behind him.

Seto groaned Joey was laying on the floor of a bare, padded room. He was barefoot and wearing a tightly fastened straight jacket. He was curled up in a corner with his back to the room. At first Seto thought he was drugged as he didn't turn around, but when Doctor Higa started for him he snarled at him, "If you think you're gonna get pills down me, think again; and I'll break another needle off if I have to. Call Mr. Kaiba or Tanaka-sama, Tokyo Police."

Seto dropped to his knees, scooping Joey into his arms and snarling. "Let me get this thing off you." He started unbuckling the heavy leather belts holding the arms of the jacket in place. "Damnit, I'll have some jobs. I swear I will. Joey, I'm so sorry."

"Well, start with that damn Doctor. Seto get me the fuck out of here. I want my damn weapons back . . . now. And I want as damn far away from here as I can possibly fucking get as fast as damn possible."

Joey was so calm about this that Seto was truly frightened. He'd never seen Joey like this. He turned to Doctor Higa, the Doctor just pushed the nurse into the hall and started signing the check out papers.

"Mr. Kaiba. I'm going to give you some advice that I've never given anyone before. Take him as far away from here as you can get him. He's . . . homicidal or I miss my guess. And this hospital is the trigger. Go. I'll call you."

Seto finished getting Joey out of the straight jacket and hauled him into the hall. There was an intern and two orderlies there. They jumped Joey the minute they saw him. They didn't stand a chance. Joey went quietly and thoroughly berserk.

It was almost a scene out of a Steven Sagal movie. The forms were similar but the performance was so low key that Seto wasn't quite sure what exactly had happened. All he knew for sure was that one orderly reached for Joey and wound up slamming into a wall. Joey allowed the force of the orderlies attack to spin him completely around which brought him into combat with the other orderly. This man slid on his stomach to Seto's feet. He just looked at the man for a moment then realized that he wasn't going to do much with a broken jaw. The intern didn't fare as well as either orderly, Joey stepped forward, bringing his left foot up to his right heel three times to close the distance between him and the intern. This put him in position without alternating his weaker leg with his strong one. Unfortunately for the intern that put all the weight of Joey's body into the first punch, which cracked his sternum, then Joey swept his feet out from underneath him and brought his heel down on his upper back, breaking his clavicle and his scapula.

"Joseph . . . _enough_!" Seto put all his force behind the command and Joey just looked at him for a second, then shuddered.

"Ok. Let's get owda here. I need to pick up my stuff. They brought it up with me. What took you so long.?"

"I filled out a bale of paper work. When I got back to the ER, they told me you were here. I'll get you new. Let's go."

"No! I want my stuff. Tell 'em to bring it here or I'll tear the place to bits . I'm not foolin' around I'm sick of layin' down and gettin it up the ass. Next time I get fucked, I better get a kiss too."

Seto wasn't sure exactly what Joey meant but he was glad to see that Doctor Higa had Joey's belongings and was bringing them to him. He didn't want the delay it would take to find his things if they'd been sent somewhere else.

Joey took the bundle without comment, opened it and started dressing. He just put on his shirt, eyed the vest, muttered "That's shot . . . Heh, . . . in more ways' than one." dropped it on the floor, tossed his jacket down with it, and started loading up on weapons. He put his shoulder harness on over the shirt, ignoring the bullet holes. Then he checked his Taurus, snarled, then rummaged through the box of weapons for the clip. He inserted the clip, jacked the slide to chamber a round, checked the safety and holstered it. He snorted when he realized that whoever had safetyed his weapons had just dumped the .38 rounds in the bottom of the box. He reloaded the snub-nosed .38 and strapped the holster around his ankle. Then he took out the butterfly, slid it into his pocked and slid the longer commando into the sheath on the back of his shoulder harness. Seto realized that Joey hadn't really resisted or there would have been a lot more damage in the ER

"Joey. How did?. . "

"I wasn't expectin' any trouble, so I let 'em disarm me. Thought they were just a buncha Nervous Nellies. Then they tried to get me to take some pills. I don't do pills at the best of times. When they tried to sneak a shot inta me I broke the needle off. I think most if it's still in my leg. So some fuck wad bopped me on the head. I've got a hell of a headache. I wanna get outta here. Now."

Doctor Higa decided he'd better intervene a little or they'd never actually get Joey out of the ward. Little did he know.

"If you'll come this way, I'll check you out . . . let me get that needle out of you and we'll have you on your way in no time."

"Fuck you."

"Now let's be reasonable"

"I'm done with reasonable. I tried that and look where it got me. I'm a cop and I'll get respect if I have to beat it outta you. Assaulting an officer . . . I'll think of some more when I'm not so mad. Touching a fire arm without a licence . . . kidnaping. Seto, get your legal eagles to puff the charges and start proceedings if I'm not out of here in three minutes."

"You got it." Seto was worried. Joey was so near a complete melt down it was scaring him. "Doctor, we need to get him out of here now. If he trusted you before; he sure doesn't now. And forcing the issue wouldn't be good for any of us, as I'm sure you can see."

"Yes, I can see that we're not going to do any good here. In fact, I may not be able to be of any help. He may connect me to the hospital too strongly. Get him out of here. We'll see what we can do a little later . . . When he's calmed down."

Seto had kept his voice soft so the Doctor did too, but Joey was so wired that it didn't make any difference.

"I ain't crazy . . or deaf. I'm leavin' this . . . place. You're Seto's shrink?" at Seto's nod the Doctor nodded too. "Ok. You wanna talk? Start with that psycho doc downstairs. I got shot. I'm not crazy. I'm stressed to hell. And I may be neurotic as a monkey; I know I'm homicidal, but I'm not looney. Now, I'm leaving, and the man, woman, or child that tries to stop me is gettin' shot.. . . Seto, I'm gone."

Seto followed Joey on his rampage down the hall. He seemed to have slipped into some kind of trance. The doors that should have kept him in didn't stand a chance. He jerked on the door and it opened; or actually the lock slipped the jamb. Seto followed him into the main hall and just hoped that anyone seeing him wouldn't get in his way. No one did and Seto found them in the main foyer, headed for the front doors, with Joey on his recovered phone telling Roland that there had better be a car in their near future or he was going to cut off things that Roland was more than attached to.

While they waited for the car, Joey paced and cursed. Seto stood and watched. Joey looked relatively calm outwardly, but Seto could see that one wrong move and Joey was going to do something stupid.

Hospital security nearly precipitated the unwanted incident.

After hearing that Joey had beaten up a Doctor and two orderlies, several of them decided to take it into their hands to return him to the psych ward. Seto waylaid them before they could do more than get in each others way. Heading them off with snarls and a flash of his id, Seto prayed that the car would get there soon.

The car finally arrived, driven by Roland himself. He got out and opened the door, watched as Seto, then Joey, scrambled in and shut the door carefully. He got behind the wheel and drove off.

"Ok, Mr. Kaiba, Sir; you want to tell me about this or do you just want to go somewhere and hole up for a while."

Seto considered. Joey was hunched in the corner of the car like he was never moving again.

"Joey . . . Joey, you have to talk to me. What do you want to do?"

"I want to crawl into a hole and never come out."

"Ok . . . not real helpful." Seto sighed, Joey wasn't going to put himself back together from this. Wrong.

Joey leaned back in the seat and sighed heavily. "How much trouble are we in?"

"None."

"Seto . . . don't shit a shiter."

"I'm not. I'll just buy them all off. You have rights. And they violated most of them in the first ten minutes we were there. They had no right to put you on suicide watch. You got shot. And . . . oh, fuck . . . Joey. I . ."

"I killed a man. Big deal. He shot me three times! I've got no sympathy for him at all. I'm tired of pussy footing around. I don't have to take that sort of shit from anyone anymore."

Joey dropped his head back on the seat back with a soft plop. He rolled it back and forth then started digging at his wrist again.

"Joey stop that. Talk to me."

"What the _hell_ is there to talk about? Seto . . . I shot a guy who shot me. He was trying to kill both of us. If you think I'm gonna suffer from some kind of miss placed guilt or. . . . whatever. Think again. Can we _please _change the subject? . . . unless you've got objections, I'd like to get to The Cedars fast as we can. It's defeasible. The population is small and under control. It's big enough that we won't be in each others pockets. Ok?"

Seto just gave the order to Roland. He was going to call Doctor Higa at the first opportunity. He had a good idea of what was wrong with Joey but he wasn't sure what to do about it. He wanted to consult with the Doctor before he did anything irreversible.

"Joey, I . . . damnit." Seto's cell phone started to ring. "Kaiba. . . . Yes . . . I'm fine. No, he's not. He's having some sort of . . . look . . . I don't want to discuss it over the phone. I'll tell you all about it later. If you want to visit, you'll have to come to The Cedars. We're going there now and we'll be staying there until the Letter Man is caught. Just watch the . . . oh . . . ok . . . you'll take care of it yourself? Good. Thanks."

Joey sighed and reached out to Seto. "Man, I'm sorry I'm turnin' into such a psycho. I'll . . ." Joey let Seto tug him to lie down on the seat. "God . . . I'm just so tired. Sometimes I think I died and this is hell."

Seto managed to get Joey's head in his lap and started stroking his hair. "It'll be ok. Joey. Mokuba is really good at spin control. He'll have this covered up or fixed in no time. My lawyers will get with him and it'll all just go away. I promise."

"You can't do that. My superiors. . . they'll . . ."

"Joey . . . throw around a little money and they'll publish anyway. Throw around a lot and it'll disappear like it never happened. Believe me, I know."

Joey started shivering. "Oh god. Seto I killed a . . . I . . . I'm so cold. All of a sudden I'm so fuckin' cold."

Seto realized that it was really starting to hit Joey. He'd been so involved in getting out of the mall, then the mess in the hospital. He hadn't had time to come to grips with what had happened. This time Seto didn't think Joey was going to be able to get it back together.

Joey gave up. He huddled in an almost fetal curl on the seat, his head in Seto's lap, his knees to his chin and shivered like his bones would rattle apart. Seto scooted into the far corner so Joey had more room. He managed to get the afghan out of the front seat storage and wrap it around Joey. Then he just cuddled him. He couldn't believe a man that wouldn't let anyone touch him first would let him handle him like a child. But Joey did.

Joey shivered until he fell asleep. Seto sat thinking and stroking Joey's hair. Finally he reached a decision. He started making phone calls, talking quietly so as not to wake Joey up.

Most of the people he called were cooperative in the best sense of the word. The only one who wasn't, was intimidated by Seto's very softness. He wasn't sure why this rich, important man would be so quiet, but it made him very nervous. He agreed to do what Seto wanted and Seto hung up.

Joey woke up slowly. He snuffled, rubbed his nose, and tried to stretch. "Nnuugg. Mmm. Seto? what time is it? I . . . mmmm . . . . damn. I'm starving." Joey looked at his wrist and snarled, "My watch. . . and my ring. Fuck . . . and that silver bracelet you just gave me."

Seto had expected this reaction, he reached into his pocket and gave Joey back the jewelry he'd retrieved. "It's just after noon. Sun highest time. I'm hungry too. You realize that we missed breakfast. We fooled around at the mall too long before we went to the jewelry store. Then everything went to hell, and we missed lunch. Or nearly did."

Seto told Roland to find some place to eat. Just as he pulled off the highway, Joey saw some place he wanted to go. He told Roland to drive through the take out window. When Roland did, he rolled down his window and ordered a Milky Way. Seto didn't understand why Joey wanted a candy bar just before lunch, but in the interests of getting calories into Joey he didn't object.

Joey rolled the window down and handed the server money and accepted a cup of coffee.

"I thought you wanted a candy bar. What the hell is that?"

Joey smelled the coffee with appreciation and hummed. "Mmmm. Java, joe, jamoke, Kave, coffee. Caffeine. Yum. And enough sugar to kill a horse."

"Damnit. Joey. You're wired like a Christmas tree now."

"Seto, I'm gonna have t' run. I need . . . I can't go back to prison. I just can't do it. I'm turnin' inta someone I don't even recognize. Oh. . . and we need to stop at an ATM before they cut off my funds. Seto, don't fuck around . . . do it, now."

Joey took a gulp of coffee so hot that it was still steaming. Seto flinched and waited for Joey to realize that he'd burned his mouth. He hadn't.

Joey noticed the look and laughed bitterly, "Seto, I got an iron mouth. I can drink it nearly boiling. Come on. Get a move on. I need money. Just in case."

Seto reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of bills that made Joey blink. He took them from Seto's fingers and ran a thumb over the edge expertly.

"Seto, that's nearly . . . five hundred thousand yen. You sure?"

Joey eyed the money doubtfully. He didn't want to take charity, but he didn't want to get caught flat footed either. He was really going to take off if they tried to arrest him. He could head for America or Australia and blend in easily.

"Joey. You don't have to worry. You're in the clear. The only paper that might cause you trouble now belongs to me. And television is easily controlled. I just payed the copy writer on one station twenty thousand dollars American to cut the raw footage to our advantage." Seto smirked at Joey's astonished look.

"Seto, that's a hell of a lot of money. I can't pay you back. Not all at once, anyway."

"Shut up, idiot. You just put yourself between me and three bullets. And don't tell me 'it's ok I had a vest' you'd have done vest or no. Don't say you wouldn't, I know better. So I throw around a lot of paper. Big deal–not. In comparison to what you did, it's nothing."

Joey gulped the rest of his coffee while he though about what Seto had said. "Ok, you take care of this, fine. But I'm still gonna be ready to run at a seconds notice . . . damnit . . . I . . . that fuckin' thing." Joey fished his cell phone out of his pocket and snarled. "Talk to me . . . yeah . . . I'm not at a computer just now . . . soon as I can. . . . I swear . . . " Joey rolled his eyes and sighed. "On my oath as an officer of the law, I swear that my actions were the only ones possible under the circumstances. . . . Tanaka-sama? . . .thanks. Really."

Seto waited patiently as Joey curled around himself and sat on the seat with the heels of his boots ruining the leather. Finally, Joey raised his head from his knees. "Seto, between the two of you and Mokuba, you've really managed to make this go away . . . totally. That was Tanaka. He told me to watch tv. I'm a hero. This doesn't make sense. I'm no hero. I just do my job to the best of my ability . . . shit. I think I'm gonna really cry."

Seto gathered Joey into his arms again. (This is getting to be a habit) He made those noises that people make and let Joey get it all out of his system. After several minutes Joey mumbled something that included the words 'sissy', 'wuss', and 'idiot' then sat up, tugged a bandana out of his pocket, wiped his eyes, blew his nose and sighed.

"Thanks. For everything, . . . the save, the shoulder. And savin' my ass. But I'm still hungry. Really, really, hungry."

Seto smiled, tapped on the partition and told Roland to quit driving around in circles and find a place to eat. Roland just called, "Sure thing, boss." and turned at the next corner. He'd been circling a four-block square, waiting for Seto to tell him what to do.

So they finally wound up at a sports bar. Roland just eyed Seto for a moment when he said it was ok.

"You sure, boss?"

"Yes, I'm sure. The food's plentiful and quick. I'll eat fish and chips. Or if the beef is Kobe I'll have that. It's ok. Roland . . . I'm not my father. I'm perfectly happy with just plain and good. You stay with the car. I don't want Joey to eat you out."

Roland sneered, "Boss, he doesn't eat a fellow out. He eats around it and lets it fall out. He's as good as you are."

Joey went straight to a back booth and slid in. Seto sat across from him and watched him carefully. Joey had managed to pull another save out of somewhere. The more Seto thought about it the less he liked it. Joey's ability to make his emotions disappear was troubling to say the least.

When the waiter came with the menu, he remarked that all the local sports shows had been pre-empted for news. Joey was ignoring him in favor of the menu, but Seto listened absently as the man nattered on about some event that morning.

"And he just jumped right in front of the other guy and got shot right there in the door. That guy who locked them out is in a lot of trouble. And the mess . . . you never saw anything like it."

Seto clicked in just that much too late. Joey sighed and put down the menu just as the waiter recognized them.

"Oh . . . OH . . . you're them. I mean they . . . hey, everybody . . . everybody, they're here. Right here."

Seto cringed, but Joey looked around like he didn't have a clue.

When people started filing by to bow and thank Joey, he looked at Seto with a puzzled expression. He finally realized that they were thanking him for saving Seto. Seto relaxed and watched with some amusement as Joey accepted thanks and shook hands even signed an autograph. When everyone in the restaurant had been by, the waiter brought them the best steaks in the house.

"How'd you know? I mean . . . I don't understand."

The waiter took a remote control from his apron and turned on a tv hanging from the ceiling. "I told you. We saw it all. It's been on the tv all morning. There's a repeat in just a minute. Watch. I can't believe that he was so brave."

So Seto and Joey were treated to a complete report on the mornings events. It wasn't that biased. In fact, it was relatively factual. After watching from the outside, including a rather nasty little piece on the hospitals mishandling of their end of the situation, Joey looked at Seto blankly.

"Well. Hell."

Seto just smirked. "I told you so."

Xx

Authors notes. Moshi waki arimasen literally means 'there is no excuse for me.' It's only used by servers or someone who's really made a bad mistake. If the waiter spills tea on you, that's what he'll say.

Habeas corpus is a legal term and translated directly from Latin means have the body. This order comes directly from a judge and means to release someone into another's custody.

Everyone is waiting for the melt down. But when it comes it's going to be more like an implosion. Don't hold your breath, you'll only turn blue. snerk


	11. Chapter 11

To serve 11

When they finally managed to get back to the car Roland was waiting to open the door. The snarky look on his face left no doubt as to what he'd been doing while they were eating. Seto ignored him, but Joey gave him one hard look before he entered the car.

"Seto, I need to be somewhere where I can take care of myself."

Seto eyed Joey like he was afraid he was going to do something rash.

"Joey, you . . . ok?" Seto started to reach out to Joey then drew his hand back as Joey cringed into the corner.

"No, I'm not ok. I don't think I've got another save in me. I'm fucking tired. I want to go somewhere safe and just stay there. I'm not gonna be much good to you or myself if I don't get some rest soon. And I don't mean a good night's sleep and a shower."

Seto bit at his lip while he looked Joey over. That was when he noticed the blood on his leg.

"Joey, your leg is bleeding. What . . . I thought you got shot in the chest."

"I told you, I broke the needle off in my leg. You don't break a needle off without some tearing to go along with it. How long before we get to The Cedars?"

Seto watched Joey for a long minute, he seemed calm and in control of himself. But the strain around his eyes spoke volumes.

Roland answered Seto's tap on the divider and when Seto asked about an ETA he thought for a minute, then answered that it depended on how bad they needed to be there. If they needed to he could make it in thirty minutes, unless they got stopped. Seto looked at Joey who told him he'd like to make it in good time but Roland didn't need to push it.

"I'll manage until we get there. But I'm not puttin' up with a meet and greet. I want to go directly to my quarters and I want you in yours until I can check security." At Seto's glower, he snarled harshly. "Seto do not argue with me. That guy nearly got you. I'm so paranoid I want to lock you in a safe. Just go with me for tonight. Please."

Seto slumped in the seat, crossed his arms over his chest and grumbled. "Damn. . . ok, Joey. I'll humor you. I owe you at least that much. But I'm not running away from this. I'm going to meet it head on and defeat it. This Letter Man bastard had me locking myself in Kaiba Towers and I'm not falling for that shit again. I'll go where I want, when I want. Deal."

Joey gave Seto a really evil feral grin. "You bet you'll go where you want when you want. I need a week to heal up, but after that." His voice dropped to a soft hiss. "all's fair in love and war. And I really do _not_ love this guy." Joey slid down on the seat until his buttocks caught on the edge and closed his eyes. "I'm gonna sleep until we get there. Don't touch me. If I don't wake up when we get there, kick my feet."

Seto didn't say anything, but while he watched Joey sleep he made some plans that had nothing to do with the Letter Man.

Seto had to kick Joey's feet when they got to The Cedars. He hadn't known exactly what the place was like, a site map wasn't like actually seeing the place. So he was surprised when they were able to pull right up to the stairs to the main building. Joey started and came awake fighting. When his flashing fists hit air he grunted then looked around dazedly. Rubbing one hand over his face, he stretched himself awake.

They climbed the stairs to the main door and entered a vision from another age. The entire complex had been restored to its original condition with plumbing and wiring hidden behind paneled over areas, it was magnificent. Something out of one of Akaria Kurosawa's movies.

Joey limped up beside Seto and remarked in an awed voice. "Damn, looks like you really are lord of the land. Great. . . where's my room?"

The man who was bowing them into the Great Hall gave him a funny look and ushered them to the third floor. He showed Seto to his suite of rooms and tried to show Joey to the next floor, but Joey just pointed to the rooms next to Seto and said, "I'll take them."

"But Sir, that is the suite reserved for the lady of the house. Servants are all on the next floor."

Seto bit his lip for a second. It really wasn't funny, Joey looked like he was about to drop. After that second he calmly told the man, "He's my body guard. He'll be there. You may leave us now."

Joey entered his chosen rooms and headed for the bathroom. He didn't pay any attention to the bedroom he limped through or the other doors which led to an assortment of auxiliary rooms and closets. Seto followed Joey into the bathroom and knelt down beside him.

"Seto, get up off the floor. What the hell are you doing?"

Seto started undoing Joey's belt. "I'm taking care of you. You won't take care of yourself. You'll just strip off and fall into bed." Seto looked up at Joey. "Right or wrong."

Joey sighed and shoved his hand thorough his loose hair. "Yeah. Seto . . . I just want to get into bed before I can't make it. I . . ."

Seto tried to pull Joeys pants down but he hissed and told him to stop. When Seto investigated, he found where the blood was coming from.

"Joey, you really weren't joking when you said you broke off a needle. How could you sit and eat with that in your leg?"

"After a while I just . . . don't feel it anymore. Learned that from Pop. Here . . . "

"Don't do anything. Lie down. I'll figure it out. Just give me a minute." Seto shoved the feeling of fury down 'I learned it from Pop' indeed.

Joey levered himself down to the floor and watched as Seto tossed the room looking for something. He finally found it under the sink. It wasn't much as a field medic kit but it was adequate for most household uses.

"Well . . . I found the damn thing, but I don't think I'm going to find what I want. Let me get situated and I'll try . . ."

"Damn it Seto, anything you do is better than trying to do it myself. Just get on with it. I've only got so much juice left."

So Seto started by trying to pull Joey's pants down. At his yelp of pain Seto realized that part of the reason the needle had broken off was that it had been stabbed through the seam of the leather biking pants. The leather was soaked with blood and sticking to Joey. Seto rummaged through the kit until he found the pair of scissors. When he started to cut the pants Joey protested.

"Hey. These pants cost two hundred dollars."

"I'll buy you new ones that fit better. Shut up. I can't pull them down, it hurts you."

"Damnit. I like them."

"Why? They don't fit right. They're too loose in the butt, and too short." Seto cut the leg from ankle to hip; spreading the leather he clenched his teeth, the needle was just barely visible in the middle of a tear almost two inches long.

"They don't bind me when I ride and the leg is short enough that it doesn't get in the way of my hold out . . . Ow! Fuck! . . . Leave the leg will you."

"Sorry. Why do you call it a hold out? "Seto realized that Joey was only arguing with him in order to distract himself from what Seto was doing.

"Because it's hidden. You can hold it out if someone disarms you. Never givin' up mine again."

Seto looked at the tear in Joey's flesh, trying to ignore the smooth curve of Joey's thigh and not completely succeeding. Dragging his attention back to what he was doing, Seto picked through the contents of the med kit again.

"Try the hemostat. It's locking. If you can get a good grip on the end, you can lock the jaws and then pull it out."

Seto took the hemostat out of the kit and did manage to get a good grip on the end of the needle. He knew he had to be hurting Joey, he'd had to dig around a little to get enough length to grip. When he pulled it out Joey whimpered slightly then sighed.

"Well . . . that's over. Thanks, Seto. I've got it now."

"Wheeler, down! You won't do anything more than go to bed. You'll get an infection if it's not properly tended. I took first aid training, a long time ago I'll admit, but I haven't forgotten everything."

"Seto I'm tired. I wanna go to bed." Joey quite frankly whined. He was so tired he was getting childish.

"You'll get to go to bed in a minute. I promise. Be good and it'll all be over with in no time." Seto used his no nonsense voice.

Joey submitted, he was just too tired to argue. And he knew that arguing with Seto when he used that tone of voice took a lot of effort.

Seto wet a wash cloth and gently wiped the blood off Joey's thigh. Then he dusted the tear with antiseptic powder. He examined the tear carefully, then taped it together in several places with butterfly's. Deciding that they weren't adequate by themselves he covered the whole thing with a gauze pad and taped it on all four sides.

"Get up." Seto offered Joey his hand "Here, I'll help you up. Don't stretch the muscle, you'll just open that tear again."

Joey allowed Seto to help him up and stood passively as Seto finally got him undressed and headed in the general direction of bed. Seto stopped Joey at the side of the bed and made him stand while he got a pair of boxers on him.

Then he got him into the bed, tucked him in, and waited for him to fall asleep. Joey moved restlessly and shivered. "Cold. Seto, I'm cold."

Seto stripped down to his boxers and slid into the bed with Joey. He poked and tugged until Joey was curled up on his side and pulled him into a spoon. "Here let me warm you up. You're getting shocky. Take it easy. It's ok. I'll fix it all."

"Can't fix it . . . Seto, you know that guy wasn't the Letter Man."

"Yeah, he was just common yakuza. Really low in the ranks. You think the Letter Man hired him?"

"Probably . . . God I'm tired. I'm still so cold. Seto, I can't get warm."

Seto pulled Joey closer and tucked the blankets around them tighter. "I'll get you warm. Just relax."

Joey sighed and fell sleep almost at once. Seto lay holding him and worrying about him. Things were bad. If Joey didn't realize now how bad things were, they could only get worse. But he'd said 'I don't know how many more saves I have in me.' That meant that Joey knew something was wrong. He'd said he was burning out. Seto decided to go to his own bed. This was definitely not the time to start anything.

When he started to slide out of the bed Joey started and woke up, sort of.

"Wa'? Set', no."

"Joey, I need to go to my own bed. This isn't a good idea."

Joey caught Seto by the wrist and held on. "NO! I need . . . I . . . you . . . stay here." Joey tugged on Seto. "Need to know. . . . safe . . . I "

Seto realized that Joey was so exhausted that he wasn't going to make any sense. He also realized that he had no idea what he was saying.

"Joey, I'm going to my own bed. I won't stay here. Things might happen that we'll both regret. Do you understand?"

"Hmmm? Set' need . . . safe . . . stay." Joey was still not really awake. Seto finally understood what it was that Joey needed.

"Joey. I'm going to bed. I won't go anywhere until you wake up. I want you to sleep all night and wake up when _you_ want too. I will stay in my quarters until you come for me. Do you understand? I won't even go out into the garden until you check security. I swear. Joey?"

Joey looked blearily at Seto, but he seemed to understand what he was being told. He let his eyes flutter shut and curled back up in the bed. Seto got up, covered Joey carefully and went to his own bed. His cold, empty bed.

Joey woke up at dawn and startled so hard that he nearly fell off the bed. He heard Seto talking in his memory. 'I won't even go into the gardens.' He rolled over, assessed his condition, and decided, as he fell back to sleep, that he felt awful. He woke again sometime later and dragged himself out of bed to go to the bathroom, his bladder demanded it in no uncertain terms. Grumbling irritably he tried to decide wether he was going back to bed or what. Then he realized that if Seto kept his word when has he broken it? he had been cooped up in his rooms for over eighteen hours. Not that he couldn't do with the rest too. But fair was fair. So he dragged on some clothes and limped in search of Seto's rooms.

When he entered the hall, he remembered the door, it was a massive slab of some hard wood studded with copper. He dragged it open over the protests of sore muscles he didn't remember even having.

"Seto? You in here? Ummm . . . Seto?"

Seto ambled in from a door to one side of the gigantic audience chamber, smirked at Joey and motioned with one hand. "Welcome to my private quarters. I wonder what the public rooms look like."

"This is . . . damn, you're really a Diamyou. Well, never mind that. I'm starving. Where's the kitchen?"

"I don't have a clue. I waited for you, just like I promised. I haven't had a bite. Come on. Let's find some food. I'm fading away to nothing."

Joey snorted.

He noticed Seto watching him out of the corner of his eye. He concern was obvious to Joey. Anyone else would have thought he was being sarcastic.

"I need a shower. I stink. And I'm sore all over. Give me five minutes and I'll be ready."

Seto shook his head. "No shower. You'll wet that wound. Let's eat first, then you can take a hobo. I'll wash your back for you."

"Ummm Seto? I . . " Joey rubbed the back of his neck. "Never mind."

"No." Seto knew exactly what Joey wanted to say and now was not the time "you're right, never mind . . . for now."

Joey sighed, he wasn't sure exactly what was going on just now. He was so confused, tired, stressed out, and frankly, afraid for Seto, that he didn't know what to do. He decided the best thing to do was take his cues from Seto. Right now he was hungry.

Seto I'm not sure what we're dancing around. I'm too tired to deal right now. So . . . yeah . . . never mind . . . " Joey poked Seto in the shoulder. "If I don't eat soon, I'm gonna bite you."

Seto smirked at Joey. "Who knows, I might like it."

Joey smirked back "Kitchen . . . now."

So they went in search of the kitchen and anyone who could show them around. What they found was a worried Roland pacing at the bottom of the wide (enough to drive a VW down) stair case, trying to decide wether to come up and wake them up or not.

Joey fell on him with a glad cry of, "Roland, food before I fade away to nothing." Roland fell in with Joey's obvious desire not to talk about yesterday.

"Certainly, Master Joey. The kitchen is this way. I know you'd prefer to eat there rather than in the main dinning room."

"Why not the dinning room?" Joey followed Roland's pointing finger and stuck his head into the room. "Holy crap. Got skates? How many people will this hanger seat?"

Seto looked in over Joey's shoulder and estimated with a practiced eye. "Well . . . if we seat them at tables four feet apart with six at a table, probably . . . allowing room for side tables and service area. Five hundred or so. If we set up like they did when this was a living castle, over a thousand."

Joey got big eyed and gulped. "Wow. You ever decide to have a banquet here I'm staying in my quarters. I don't think I could stand the strain."

"What about security?"

"Roland. That's his job. I don't do that kind of security. If Roland says they come to it, they come. You'll be safe. Roland wouldn't allow anything else."

"Yeah and you leave me with no one to talk to. You ever hear the conversation of some of those people? Money, politics, sex. Most of them don't know a Time Wizard from the Dark Magician. Roland, I want you to check out enough people to staff this place properly. I'm sure the local economy could benefit from the jobs. I'm planning on making this place my primary residence if it works out . . . Joseph, close your mouth before a fly gets in."

Joey snapped his mouth closed and then muttered, "still hungry."

"We're going, Master Joseph." Roland took the hint from Seto. "Continue on this way. There's a very nice terrace. I thought you might make it your regular dinning area, for the summer at least."

When Seto saw the terrace, he nodded. It had a panoramic view of the valley in which the dwelling was situated. The over look included an excellent view of the mountains. The terrace itself was fair sized. Nearly fifty feet in diameter with an assortment of potted plants, stools, benches and chairs dotted around. There was a nice sized table and several chairs located close to the inner side near the door.

Joey sighed. "This is really nice. But if I have to eat in that hanger sized dinning room I'm . . ."

"Wheeler. I'm sure we can find a place to dine en familia, I don't want to eat in that echoing cavern either. Roland has probably seen to it. You forget he's served me, one way and another, since I was . . . How old, Roland?"

"Since you were fourteen, Sir. I remember the day you hired me. Very. . .er.."

"Arrogant? Probably stuck up."

"I wouldn't say that, Sir."

"No, _you_ wouldn't. Find food . . . now."

Roland smiled and bowed slightly. He was watching Seto relax in a way he'd never expected. Joey was good for Seto. He just hoped Seto was going to be as good for Joey.

Seto and Joey sat with their backs to the wall and enjoyed a companionable silence while they both admired the view.

"Seto?"

"Huh?"

"What is this?"

"What is what?"

"This place. Is it a castle? Or a fortress?"

"Don't know. I did some research. It's small by comparison with most of the other surviving castles in Japan. The only reason it wasn't destroyed at the end of Edo is because it was the primary residence of the mother of the local lord. The Emperor allowed it to survive. It was abandoned in the middle eighteen hundreds. By the beginning of the twentieth century it was mostly a ruin. All the wood was rotten and it was falling down. The government decreed it a national treasure but no one would take responsibility for restoring it. I would up with it when I bought the next valley over. "

"Why?"

"Why what. Damnit Joey, you're becoming monosyllabic."

"Yeah." but Joey grinned at Seto.

"Ok. Be that way. So, I bought the valley to build a factory. I'm moving a lot of my manufacturing out of Tokyo. The problems of congestion and traffic are interfering with shipping and personnel are late to work. It's just getting to be more than I want to deal with and the out lying reaches of japan are so needy of jobs. So I'm moving out. Therefore, I bought that whole area from the government for taxes. Mokuba discovered this 'castle' fortress and decided to restore it. He told me it could be written off taxes and I couldn't have cared less, you know how I am. If it makes Mokuba happy, I don't care how much it costs. I think it will turn out to be a real investment."

"I like it. I've been looking at the valley. There's only one way in and it's easily defensible. We can control everyone who comes in without being too obvious about it. If you hire local people, we can be sure that the Letter Man isn't among them. And it's so beautiful. The valley is huge too. We could even ride."

"I don't want the ground torn up by dirt bikes."

"Horses you ass."

"you ride?"

"Yeah. Even rodeoed some."

"Rodeo? When?"

"At Angola. Louisiana State Prison Farm has a rodeo every year."

Just then Roland interrupted them by coming back with a servant and breakfast on a cart.

"This is Yukari. he'll be in charge of serving you your meals. The cook is Mrs. Sakura. She's very shy. You probably won't see her, unless you invade the kitchen."

Yukari wiped the table and set places. Then he set out all the dishes, removed the covers and, bowing one last time, left them only remarking. "I'll be just inside. Ring the little bell if you want anything."

Seto thanked him and settled in his place. Joey moved the place setting so he could enjoy the view while he ate. That put him side by side with Seto who only smiled slightly and offered Joey some toast. He watched in some amusement as Joey helped himself to toast, eggs and bacon. There was some sort of cheese sauce in a gravy boat. He blinked as Joey piled the eggs on his toast and dumped a liberal helping of cheese on them.

"Coffee. Seto . . . coffee."

"Joey." Seto's warning tone made Joey wince slightly

"Seto . . . please. I need it. You won't let me smoke or drink so at least let me have this one vice."

Seto realized with a start that Joey was right; and he still owed him the promised obedience.

"Ok, I'll shut up. But you really do drink too much coffee. You drink at least four double doubles a day."

"That's nothing. I used to drink a triple triple first thing in the morning until I went to prison. Prison coffee is so bad even I can't drink it. And the tea is worse. Seto, please. Ring the bell. Ok?"

"Ok. Quit weedling. You sound like a little kid."

Seto rang the bell and Yukari came out. Seto asked him if there was a coffee machine. At his assurance that they had a very fine espresso machine in the kitchen Seto requested a cup for Joey.

Yukari turned to Joey and inquired how he wanted it.

"I wish you knew how to make a Milky Way. I'd really like a triple."

"Ah. Yes. My daughter works at the local coffee shop. I can make you one easily. But a triple? Are you sure?"

"After a day like yesterday? I want all the caffeine the human system can stand."

"Hump. I'll make you my special. You'll like it, I think."

Yukari went away and returned quickly with something that made Seto's eyes pop. The cup was the size of a small soup bowl and three quarters full of coffee with a blob of whipped cream floating on it.

Joey fell on it with a cry of delight that made Yukari smile

"Wheeler! You'll OD. What the hell is in that?"

Oh, sir. It's a Horse Killer. Five shots of triple strength espresso. Steamed milk, caramel and chocolate syrup, double foam, and whipped cream. Very nice."

Seto just groaned and dropped his head into his hands. "Heaven save me from a coffeed out Wheeler."

Joey drank his coffee with such evident enjoyment that Seto didn't have the heart to fuss at him. He also devoured everything on the table that Seto didn't lay claim to.

Seto sat back and sipped his tea, he wanted the newspaper. But he wound up talking Duel Monsters with Joey instead. They chatted for over an hour until Seto glanced at his watch and realized that it was almost noon.

"Joey, it's almost noon. We better see about getting you cleaned up. Come on."

"Ok, Seto. I don't think I smell very good. I noticed Yukari looking at me funny, but it was so nice here that I didn't want to do anything. But you're right, I better get cleaned up."

"Then I'll show you the muniment room."

"The what?"

"Muniment room, it's a room that all the records of an estate are kept in. This one is particularly nice, so I've been told. There's a lot of old records still there. It was sealed up when the place was closed. Mice didn't get in and it was still weather tight when Mokuba started restoring, but the best thing is a scale model of the entire valley and all the buildings as they were in the seventeen hundreds."

Joey started to stretch and wound up moaning instead, every thing hurt.

"What? You ok?"

"No, I'm not. Every muscle hurts. I'm ok as long as I don't move around too much. But if I do anything, it hurts. Getting shot tends to do that."

"What can I do to help? "

"Not much unless you know deep tissue massage."

Seto didn't, but he knew who did.

"Not a clue. Let's get you washed, at least. Too bad you can't get into the bath. But you know you can't get that wound wet until it starts healing better."

As they went back to their rooms Joey and Seto took the opportunity to look around a little more. The place was huge and it was considered small. The Castle Hijemi-jo was much bigger; the grounds covered fifteen or twenty acres. The grounds here only covered a little more than three. The outer baily inclosed the full three acres, but it was now little more than a mound encircling the buildings.

The buildings included the main building and a long low structure that was the horse barn, a smoke house, a garden tea house and a small temple. The main building was six pagoda style stories tall and had three sub levels.

The first level was public rooms; a great hall, dinning room, audience chamber and the kitchens. The second floor was the muniment room, a library, and a gigantic dojo. The third floor was bed rooms and suites. The fourth floor was all servants' rooms and service rooms. The fifth and sixth floors were incomplete. Going down, the first sub level was more service rooms; such as a Laundry and dry storage, freezers, and a wine cellar. The other two sub levels were, believe it or not, real dungeons. And there was an oubliette. Most of these rooms were explored at a later date but Seto told Joey all about them as they made their way back up the stairs.

Seto helped Joey take off the jeans and T-shirt he'd donned before going in search of breakfast. Seto winced, Joey's ribs were way too prominent. He looked even more starved than ever before.

"Here, stand in the shower. I'll . . . uummm. . . Joey?"

"Wha' . . . Joey turned around. "Here. Gimme that."

Seto was already tangled in the film wrap he'd found in the closet.

"I hate that stuff. I never can get it off the roll."

"Seto, you're a disaster waiting to happen in the kitchen. If I wrap this around my leg tight enough, it'll keep the dressing dry . . . great! I can take a shower after all. Seto if . . . erm . . . excuse me?"

Seto grinned at Joey's obvious joy at such a small thing as being able to take a shower. But after second thoughts it wasn't really a small thing. Being clean probably hadn't always been a given for Joey. Seto made himself scarce.

Joey eyed the shower stall with some misgivings. The thing had more knobs than his stereo set and enough shower heads that it looked like a car wash. Mokuba had probably expected this to be his room. Joey felt bad, but decided that when this was all over Mokuba could have his room back and not before. So he girded his loins, figuratively speaking, and turned the thing on. After about three seconds he forgot about everything but the feeling of various jets of water massaging away the dirt, sweat and general malaise of the last several hours. He stayed in until he started to prune then he washed his hair with real shampoo for the first time in ages.

"You fall in and drown?" Seto's amused voice pulled Joey from his sybaritic trance. He found a towel held in front of the shower door by Seto, he pulled it around his hips and started to yank a comb through his hair.

"Wheeler, damnit."

"Seto, what's on your nerves now." Joey gave Seto a puzzled look in the mirror.

"You. Don't do that to your hair. Here, let me do that." Seto tweaked the comb from Joey's fingers and started to comb his hair. When he caught a tangle, he ran his fingers through Joey's hair and sighed

"Did you use that shampoo?" at Joey's nod he fished around in the side cabinet and took out a trigger spray. "I'll just spray you with some of this." Joey ducked automatically. "Stop that. It's only de-tangler conditioner. I'll spray some on your hair to help the comb through. Sit still."

"I'm standin'"

"Ass."

"Nice."

"Oh, god." Seto swatted Joey on the head with the comb. "Joey, for heaven's sake."

Joey just smirked and closed his eyes to keep the spray out of them.

Seto sprayed, combed and tied. Joey just stood and let him do what he wanted to. When Seto patted him and told him he was done, Joey sighed.

"Thanks, Seto. What now? I don't think I'm up to much. I'm still really sore. The shower helped a lot . . . By the way. If Mo' wants his room back . . . I'm sorry. Not until this mess is over. Then I'll move out, no problem, but not until."

Seto led Joey into his sitting room. Roland was standing near a portable massage table rubbing his hands. The sight of Roland in shirt sleeves made Joey stop short enough that Seto nearly bumped into him.

"Go. Roland is an expert in deep tissue massage. And he knows enough not to hit the bruises. Get on the table."

Joey crawled on the table and waited for Roland to do something. First, he gently ran his hands over Joey's back. He found the bruise from the bullet and apologized when Joey flinched. Half an hour later he wiped his hands on a small towel and carefully rolled Joey over. Joey was limp and didn't resist; he just let Roland have his way.

Roland finished the massage and covered Joey with a warm sheet. "Just stay there for a while. I don't want you jumping up and ruining all my work. Also there's a possibility that you may fall."

Joey just moaned softly and grumbled. "Not movin'. Nope. Still sounds good."

While Joey was having his massage, seto got on the phone to Doctor Higa. He talked to the Doctor and told him that he wanted to hire him for Joey.

"I'm not sure exactly what is wrong with him but you helped me so much I think you'll be good for Joey."

"Yes. Well, you know if he's not ready, there's not much I can do. He's probably going to be uncooperative. And remember. He's been under a lot of stress, his immune system is probably compromised as well."

"What does that mean?" Seto was beginning to growl.

"It means that he'll have a physical break down, as well as a possible mental one. Being an officer he might . . . not take well to therapy. Even if it's mandated."

"I don't understand."

"He's an officer with Tokyo . . . um . . . this goes no farther. I have a friend on the force. Sometimes he refers men to me. He got Mr. Wheeler's records for me. They . . . aren't pretty. He's got a case of post traumatic shock syndrom that has me worried. He might not react just now, but sooner or later something has got to give."

"That's what has me worried, Doctor. I've watched him fall apart and put himself back together again at least twice. I don't know how many times he's done it with no one the wiser."

"Well, he's only got so many of those he can do. When he reaches his limit, there's no telling what might happen."

"Ok, Doctor Higa, that's a diagnosis. What do we do about it?"

"Nothing. As long as he has an assignment, any effort to do much will be refused. I recognize the type. After the assignment, one of two things will happen. Either he'll try to tough it out and refuse to admit he needs help. Which will lead to a complete break down. Or, best case, he'll realize he needs help and accept therapy. If he does, there's no reason to believe he won't make a complete recovery, eventually."

"Eventually? What do you mean by that." Seto started worrying again.

"It's taken him most of his life to get to this point. It's not going to go away with a few sessions and a pill or two."

"Do you think he needs medication? I don't think you'll get Joey to take pills."

"Possibly he could use an antidepressant, but I'm not going to do more than give you a general outline of possible therapies. I really need a few sessions with him to make a proper diagnosis and outline proper treatment. And there is always the possibility that he'll refuse treatment."

"Not if I have anything to do with it. And you know that I can be quite persuasive when I put my mind to it."

"Do you think he might talk to me now?" Doctor Higa sounded hopeful.

"Doctor, with Joey anything is possible. Why don't you come out and see? I'd feel better about it if you would. He's self destructing right before my eyes."

"I'll see what I can do. I can clear two or even three hours tomorrow. If you send a car, I can catch up on paper work, so the drive won't be wasted effort ."

"Ok, I'll send a car tomorrow. I'm hoping to get in several days rest before Joey needs to do much."

"Oh . . . does he engage in any obsessive compulsive behaviors?"

"Like what?"

"Umm. You know quite well exactly what I'm talking about, but . . . Physical . . . ticks. Like obsessively straightening his tie or . . . well . . ."

"He exercises like a fiend. He would probably be doing push ups right now, but he's too sore. He doesn't like anyone touching him. And he cleans that damn gun almost every night."

"Well, I'm not sure the gun cleaning is exactly what I was thinking of. The exercising has me worried. He's much too thin. Does he force himself to vomit after he eats?"

"No, and he eats like a horse, but he always did."

"The touching isn't good. But you touched him without him objecting I noticed."

"Doctor ,this isn't getting us anywhere. Come out tomorrow and interview him. We can talk further then."

"Yes, you're right. Good-by"

Seto hung up the phone and worried some more. Joey didn't seem obsessive. Seto was well acquainted with obsessive compulsive behaviors; he'd finally gotten over his. Since they were stress related, he'd managed to control them by relieving the stress that caused them. He was surprised that he hadn't reverted under the stress of the Letter Man, but thankfully he hadn't.

Joey wandered out onto the; he wasn't sure what to call it. There was a walk way completely around each floor on the roofs of the floor below, the corners pointed in the traditional manner. The door from his rooms onto it was traditional sliding style with modern locks. He checked and realized that they were the best in the business. He walked along the 'balcony' and looked out into the valley. It was restful. He made a complete circuit of the floor and realized that it was quite large. Seto's quarters took up almost a third of it, and his took up twelve hundred square feet; nearly a quarter of it. The remainder was divided into what could only be rooms for adult children. The floor was probably five thousand square feet.

He'd unconsciously checked every door and window as he'd walked around. He smiled at himself but couldn't deny that he felt better. The walk had done him good and he realized that he was being obsessional. If Roland had passed the security arrangements, who was he to pick faults. Well, the body guard. But Roland's good.

Joey wondered if it would be too much trouble for someone to bring up some chairs and maybe a little table. It would be nice to be able to sit on the porch? What the hell do you call this thing? in the evening and drink some coffee and, since his rooms faced west, watch the sun set. Then he realized that his door was right next to Seto's. That would make it nice for Seto to join him. He was beginning to have hopes maybe he shouldn't.

Seto walked out the door from his quarters and looked around.

"This is wide enough to put out chairs and a nice table or two. Besides it really doesn't make any difference. We're the only ones living here and if we want to block the way so be it. I'll give the orders . . . what?"

"Seto, you read my mind. Just like that, you give me what I want. It's kind of nice, in a scary sort of way."

Seto gave Joey a look that he couldn't decipher. "If you want something, I'll buy it for you. I don't care what it is."

"Seto, I want a million dollars and a new sports car."

"Done."

"Huh? Seto . . . I was just joking." Joey blushed and clutched at Seto's arm as he turned to go into his rooms.

Seto turned back to Joey with an odd, gentle look. "I wasn't . . . joking that is."

"Boss, you said you'd get me anything I want. Did you really mean it?"

"Joseph, you know I don't say things I don't mean. If you want or need something . . . tell me."

"I . . . we . . . " Joey took a deep breath and started again. "I don't want to eat in that dinning room. I mean, just the two of us. It's too creepy. Isn't there some place we can eat that's . . . inside and smaller?" Joey rushed to reassure Seto. "I like the terrace . . . but we can't eat there after dark or in the rain and . . . stuff . . . I'm not saying this very well. I just want some place a little more . . . "

When Joey stammered to a flustered halt Seto took pity on him and replied. "Intimate? Personal? Me too. There's a servants room in my quarters that I'm having converted into a dinning room. Another in yours, and a corner in the kitchen. I find that excessively formal dinning interferes with my digestion."

"Thank god. . . . damn . . . I meant." Joey jammed a hand into his bangs.

"I understand exactly what you meant. And just so you don't start angsting, I've made arrangements for a part of that excessively huge dojo to be turned into an exercise area for you. Do you prefer a bow flex, a total gym or old-fashioned equipment?"

Joey blinked at Seto for a minute. Then laughed. "I don't care. I . . .thanks, Seto. And . . . well, if you could, I'd really like to go back to taking lessons."

"In what? Just out of need to hire a teacher"

"Well, let's see. Um . . . kendo. Weapons, naginata and what not. And I need a broad band connection for my online classes in architecture and law." Joey caught Seto's surprised look. "What? I'm not gonna be a cop forever and I'm not relying on my retirement. Do you know what it is? Well, it isn't shit. I've invested, but I don't like the looks of the markets just now. So I'm planning on a second career."

Seto started laughing, he couldn't help it. The thought of Joey planning ahead, like he obviously had, was startling and, frankly, delightful.

"Yuck it up, asshole. Some of us have to plan ahead or wind up living in a box."

Seto reached out and stroked Joey's shoulder. "I'm sorry, really. I shouldn't have laughed, but you'll have to admit that you never were the kind to plan ahead much. You didn't keep enough of the Pegasus Prize to buy a pack of gum."

"Yeah? Well, I had a place for it."

"Oh please! Joey, don't tell me it was something as trite as someone needs an operation, I won't . . . " at the look on Joey's face Seto shut up abruptly

Joey watched Seto and his fury faded as fast as the color from Seto's face. "Yeah, Serenity needed an operation to save her sight. I came up with the money. From the prize."

"Oh Joey . . . I'm sorry. That was cruel and uncalled for."

"What? You thought, what? That I was still draggin' Pop out of the River Tick? I had to when I was young, he'd beat the hell out of me if I didn't make so much each week. When I got old enough to smack him back, that stopped. Then, it was Serenity who needed it, and I got it. I just wish . . ."

"Wish what . . . if it's something I can do, I will."

"I wish . . ." Joey gave Seto a look so sad and needy that he vowed Joey would have what he wanted. "I wish Serenity would know why I went back to the Makos. What I was doing the last four years."

"If that's what you want. I'll see to it that she and your Mother and anyone else you want has as complete a report as you'll allow. "

"Seto, I'm . . . er. . . you'll probably think I'm being mean. But everything the department will let you have."

Seto nodded firmly. "You got it, and so do they. You sure?"

"Yeah. I guess it's kind of revenge. They cut me off when I really needed them. And now I want them to know . . . how hard they made it on me. How much I really needed them. And they weren't there. Seto I gotta go . . . I'm . . . such a . . ."

Seto simply hauled Joey into his arms and held him, letting him have his cry.

"Seto, you . . . I. Damnit . . . " Joey took the handkerchief Seto offered him, used it and stuffed it into his pocket. He knew better than to offer it back to Seto.

"Joey, if you don' do something with all those feelings, the anger, the grief. They'll all come back to bite you in the ass."

"I know. I got to get this assignment over with. I can't take too much more strain. The stress is really gettin to me. " Joey shuddered. "I'm gonna be in real trouble. My accent is slipping. I'm tired all the time, and I'm hungry. Constantly."

Seto grabbed the opportunity as a god send. "Joey, you're not. . .um. . . anorexic or something ? I don't mean to pry, but you're always hungry."

Joey shook his head. "No, I'm not bulemic either. I don't starve myself or throw up. . . . unless I get really nervous, then I've been known to hurl. But . . . I don't know what it is. Just, if I'm really under stress I feel like I'm starving. And I can't seem to get any weight on. They actually had me on calorie supplements at The Farm. I was working ten . . . twelve hours a day hard labor and eating like two horses. The cook kept track, I was eating thousands of calories a day and not putting on an ounce. Seto, I'm . . . well I'm no wuss. You know that. But I'm going to be in real trouble if I can't get some rest soon."

Seto made a decision that probably saved Joey's sanity. "We aren't going anywhere for at least a week. If you want, you can check Roland's security arrangements. I really don't think that's necessary but if it makes you feel better, by all means, have Roland show you around."

"Seto. I don't think this is any better than cooping yourself up in Kaiba Towers. We need to . . ."

"Joey." Seto gave Joey a look that would have made anyone else reconsider the desirability of breathing. "I'm not hiding out. While you're getting a week's real rest, with real sleep and everything that entails, I'm making arrangements to draw our Letter Man out into the open so you can beat the crap out of him before we turn him over to the law. Ok?"

"Ok."Joey turned to look out over the valley. "Seto?"

"Hum?"

"Thanks."

"Welcome. Who all do you want the records sent to?"

"You decide. I'd like Tea, especially, to get a full report. And some way to make sure that she reads all of it."

Seto snorted. "Do you really think Miss Nosey will be able to resist?"

Joey gave Seto an evil grin. "Come to think of it. Probably not."

Seto led the way to his sitting room where he'd set up his laptop. Joey wandered around and examined the quarters with interest. The bedroom was big, but not as big as he'd expected considering the suite was seventeen hundred square feet. He explored farther, and when he'd composed a floor plan in his head, he sighed. There was an audience chamber, the bedroom, bathroom, sitting room, two other bedrooms; obviously for servants; and three closets.

"Hey, I got cheated. I only got two closets. What gives? There's three other bedrooms instead."

Seto laughed. Trust Joey to figure that out so quickly and ask questions.

"Think about it. You're in the lady's quarters."

Joey gave Seto a talk-or-else glare, so Seto explained that as the head of the house hold he had one closet for everyday clothing, one for court dress, and one for armor and weapons; a bedroom for his page and one for his body servant. While the Lady's rooms had one less closet because she wouldn't wear armor and one more bed room for the servant in charge of her wigs.

"Oh, well I don't wear wigs. I really need an office. Um."

"Joey, whatever you need. When you make up your tiny mind, tell me."

"Seto?"

"What!"

Seto discarded his dignity and ran for his life as Joey wriggled his fingers at him.

Notes: The castle isn't really authentic no castle had a walkway that invited ninja in. There are other things that aren't authentic. But it's fiction, if you're really interested go here: rubens. must type A link indicator in front of rubens


	12. Chapter 12

To Serve 12

It has been pointed out to me that I need to reply to reviews so I'm going to try to be better about that. Probably at the end of the chapter from now on. But here goes. Thank you to Red Rose Yuki, Flame Swordswoman (better?), Crazyfangirl (Ok, already.), mariko, LadyMelieka (You got it.), Lil Miss Kitty, Rayne, dinksythe, Saikki-Dono, Luana Tala, maggiemay, dragonlady222, Eternalpain91, Jasmemini (You'll see.), Mandy (way to many numbers there),

If you want a personal reply please make sure that your Email is correct as I have tried to contact some of you and the email is wrong.

You want action, you want lemons. You got em. Hang on to your hats. The chapter starts out slow but heats up toward the end. In case you didn't pick up on it. There is a lemon in this chapter, or at least a lime. If you don't like Male/male sex go away.

If you are a real Japanese person and I've gotten the play on words wrong, Gomen or Warui depending.

Xxx

The next morning dawned bright and cool. Joey scarfed breakfast down so fast Seto was sure he didn't even taste it. And enough in volume to stagger a normal man.

"Joey, are you sure you aren't sick or something." Seto let Joey see his concern.

Joey leaned over Seto's shoulder to snitch his toast. "I'm not sick nor do I have a tape worm or any other parasite. I got tested at The Farm. I told you they even had me on supplements. I'm going to the gym for a couple of hours. Then I want to go down to that dig"

Seto grunted then put down his tea cup. "We checked out every one of the people on the dig. They're all bonded and have alibis for every second. Why?"

"I'm interested in archeology. So sue me." Seto frankly goggled at Joey. "What? I'm not completely uncultured. Two hours, no make that three so I can get cleaned up. Ok?"

"Sure, if you want. Just remember most of the archeologists are American. Why I haven't a clue. Mo' organized the dig."

Joey headed for the gym and Seto stuck his nose back in the financial section.

Three hours later Joey came to check if Seto was finished with business so they could see the dig. He was, so they walked down to the dig.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry, but you can't come in here. The dig is closed to the public."

Seto just looked at the man, giving Joey time to unflinch. When Joey calmed down. Seto smiled at him. "Easy, Inu-chan."

Joey curled his lip and said with a dignified air, "Boku wa koinujanai."

"Ummm. . . guys. Aaaa. . . .Gomen,"

Joey eyed the man for a second.

"Lemme guess. Don't speak Nihon. Ho-kay, . . ."

"Joey, be nice." Seto worried about Joey's weird mood for a second ,then watched as the man who'd stopped them grinned.

"Hey. American, yeah?" Evidently his Brooklyn accent struck some kind of cord in the man.

"No, I was born here, but my Mom is from New York originally."

"Brooklyn, right?"

"Yeah. This is Kaiba Seto sama. He's the money behind the dig."

The man gave him a sharp look and said, "Sorry kid, won't float. The backer is named Mokuba Kaiba."

"Yeah." Joey grinned at the man "Say, what's your name? Mine is Joey Wheeler." Joey stuck out his hand and shook with the man.

"Damn. Where's my head? My name is Mark Henson. Sorry."

"Not a problem, Mark. I think we need to explain some things. Can you get the rest of the dig together for a few?"

"Yeah. We're just about ready to break. There's only six of us. This dig isn't real important just . . . Mr Mokuba was hoping for something. I'm not exactly sure what, but we're really trying to come up with something for him."

"Ok." Joey turned to Seto and grinned. "I bet he was hoping for Tut's treasure Nihon style."

It only took a few minutes to get the rest of the dig together. And make introductions all around.

There were two Americans named Mark Henson and Jeff Brooks. And four Japanese named Ishimura, Suzuki, Minamino, and Kashimatsu. Henson-kun only introduced them by their family names and neither Seto nor Joey was rude enough to inquire as to their personal names.

There was a flurry of bowing by the Japanese archeologists and Mr. Henson and Mr. Brooks looked on in some amusement. Then they got down to business.

"Seto-taisho, you want to . . . " Joey gave Ishimura-san a sharp look. "Something?"

"No . . . oh no, I'm sorry it just . . . Moshi waki arimasen."

Brooks gave Ishimura a gentle nudge. "What did he say?"

"Seto-teishu, let's go out to the dig. I'd like to see the trench."

Seto gave Joey a startled look and then said "Ok, let's go. A hole in the ground. So fascinating."

When they left the two Americans pinned and embarrassed Japanese man down and demanded an explanation.

"He called Kaiba-san, Taisho. It means boss, general, or crushing victory. Very suitable for a man who is known for playing Duel Monsters so well. He's crushed every one except for Jounouchi Katsuya and Muuto Yuugi. A little overboard . . . but if the boy works for him, not excessive. But then he called him teishu; which can mean head of the house, which he is, but it also means master, or . . . husband. Most translators will translate both of them as Boss. Which I'm sure he actually meant. But it just sounds . . . strange."

"Well hell, is that all?" Brooks wondered for a second then forgot all about it as he prepared to try to pry some more money out of their young backer.

Joey and Seto walked to the dig proper which was exactly what Seto had said; a hole in the ground, which Seto promptly fell into, or rather slid into.

Joey slid right after him and gathered him into his arms. "Damnit, Taisho. Fall over your own big feet. You ok?"

Seto gave Joey a pat and tried to push him away. "I'm fine and quit calling me . . . ummmp"

Seto blinked at Joey over the hand on his mouth. Joey lowered his face til his was level with Seto's eyes and he smiled, but it was a strange smile. "Don't tell me what you were going to tell me. Won't do any good."

"Hey, you two ok? Who fell? This is a dig you know. A hole?" Mark dropped into the hole beside Joey and Seto and started to help Seto up. Seto gritted his teeth and wondered if he could pay off enough cops to get away with shooting the man.

Joey smirked slightly. Seto had him in such a lather he was glad for a little payback. Then he hauled himself back down to earth, helped Seto up and dragged his stupid ass out of the hole. Then helped Seto out too.

They spent an hour or so seeing the dig. There had been some interesting finds but nothing earth shaking or truly significant.

"What do you really need to make this dig successful?" Seto ever the business man needed to justify additional investments

"Well, an interesting site would be good. This one is a dump site that dates back about two hundred years. Broken china, a few bones; that sort of thing. We did a few test holes and this is the best we could come up with. Mr Mokuba wanted to find something to start a small museum like at Hamiji-jo. Not going to happen. But . . . well, I hate to let the man down. The most interesting site here would be the oubliette in the donjon but Mr. Mokuba . . ."

"Will you please quite calling my brother by his given name, it's rude."

Joey made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a strangle. "Like you're not?"

Seto gave Joey a look of such innocence that he let his jaw drop. "Ore wa? Rude desu? Eya!"

"What? We don't speak the language. What'd he say?"

One of the others translated "He just said I? Rude? No."

Joey snorted and helped out. "He used the rudest form of I, for one. And . . . well he's Kaiba-dono."

Seto took a swat at Joey and snarled, "Watch it, Inu-chan."

"Not." But Joey didn't seem to mind being called Puppy in that tone of voice. At least by Seto.

The whole archeological staff gave up on the two as hopeless but Seto thought enough of the men to give serious consideration to their request to dig within the donjon proper.

"Joey? Do you think they might have something? Or are they just indulging in wishful thinking."

"Don't know. But . . . once we find the Letter Man, what could it hurt. They'll be shutting down soon. We have time to do some research and make up your mind."

They started back to the main house, or donjon, and Seto took his first real chance with Joey. He reached out and took his hand. Joey twitched slightly then squeezed Seto's hand gently and didn't try to pull away. They walked the rest of the way hand in hand.

Xxx

Lunch was nice, they set it out from bento boxes the cook herself brought up to the walkway. Joey managed to keep from hogging more that his fair share and they sat drinking tea and talking.

"Joey? I asked Doctor Higa to come out. He's come all the way from Tokyo. Will you talk to him?"

Joey swirled his tea around in the small handleless cup, then gave Seto a bleak look. "Think I'm a hopeless head case?"

"No, but I think you need someone to talk to. Someone better able than me." Seto didn't break eye contact with Joey, Joey finally just gave a sharp nod and said he'd talk to the Doctor if Seto wanted.

"I do want. I'll talk to him first. Joey?"

"Yeah."

"He helped me. There's no shame in accepting help when you need it. You understand me?"

Joey blinked at Seto for a moment then sighed. "Seto, I may not be able to do much until the assignment is over. Then . . . we'll see."

"All I'm asking is for you to give him a chance."

Seto got up and went to meet the Doctor, who'd just driven up in one of Seto's limos

"Seto-kun, how are you? I hope you talked Katsuya into speaking with me."

"I did Doctor . . . but he prefers Joey. I'd like to talk to you for a minute, if you don't mind."

The Doctor gave Seto a careful look and sighed. "This is the crush you told me about, isn't he?"

"Yes. I . . . couldn't admit that I was a 'queer'." Seto's voice provided the quote marks."So I really abused him. I called him every name in the book. He doesn't even seem to remember. I don't know what to do. I'm still in love with him, but I don't know how he feels about me. I . . .if he. Shit."

"Yes." The Doctor gave Seto a sympathetic look. "It is hard, isn't it. But you only have two choices. Either let him go or admit your feelings to him. It's not fair to you or him to keep your feelings dangling like this. You have to take the chance, or let your feelings go."

Seto grunted like he'd' been slugged. He had been afraid that was what the Doctor would say. He knew it was for the best. But . . .

"Doctor, I don't thin he trusts me enough for it to do any good."

"Then you must do something to make him trust you. Do you trust him?"

"With my life." Seto smirked at the Doctor who just gazed back for a second then smiled gently.

"Well, I suppose you must. But perhaps you need a dramatic gesture to prove it to him? Think about it. And remember. No such thing as normal."

"Right." Seto led the Doctor to the library on the next floor. "You can use the library. Quite the barn, don't you think?"

Doctor Higa looked around and agreed. "Will Joey be coming in soon?"

"I'm here now Doctor. Seto wanted me to speak to you, so here I am. I don't know what you can do for me but I'm willing. So talk."

Seto made himself least in sight and shut the door.

Doctor Higa got Joey seated and then sat down himself.

"Ahem . . . one, I don't talk you do. And two, you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to. If I step on your toes, figuratively speaking, let me know."

"Well, Doc, I don't think you'll ever get me normal. I think my life has screwed my chances of that six ways to Sunday."

Doctor Higa pinned Joey with a stern look.

"There is no such thing as normal. I'm considered unorthodox by my peers. As long as you're functional, don't walk down the middle of the street naked, keep yourself clean, and don't annoy the neighbors overmuch, I'll be satisfied. My treatments work. Sometimes they may seem a little or a lot strange, even outlandish. But they work. I get away with things my compatriots would never consider. I don't care what is accepted protocol, I'm more interested in results. And I don't consider how long you'll be in treatment. I'm not here to milk the cash cow. So, now. What's up?"

So Joey talked. He told the Doctor stuff he never thought he'd ever tell anyone. When he finally ran down the Doctor just sat and looked at him for a while.

"And how do you feel about killing that man? I don't want to hear what you think you ought to feel. How do you really feel about it? Think."

Joey sat so still that for a few moments the Doctor really believed he'd fallen asleep.

"I think this is the real test of wether you can work with me or not. I'm not sorry I had to kill him. I'm sorry to have killed. Taking a life . . . it destroys a little piece of your soul, it does something irreversible to you. But I'm not sorry he's dead. Nor that it's by my hand. He was trying to kill Seto and me. He deserved to die. That's how I feel. The concept of just letting him go. I can't see it. He was a killer and he deserved to die. There's the law, and there's justice. Sometimes the two don't mesh very well. Well, Doc, am I a stone cold killer or what."

Doctor Higa thought for a second. "I don't think you're a murderer . . . which is really what you're asking. I think you made the only choice you could under the circumstances. I believe you did what was right and just. So . . . there you are."

"Yeah, here I am. Doctor, I got . . . Seto . . . shit. You know I'm in love with him; I've been crushing on him for years. He . . . hated me for so long, now I don't know how to take this. Is he playin me or what?"

The Doctor proved that he really didn't care about anything but helping. "Well . . . You understand patient client privilege?" At Joey's nod he continued. "I am usually very strict about it, but in this case, I feel that adhering to the guidelines set out by a bunch of pedants will do more harm than good. I'll just say this. Seto was very cruelly treated by his adoptive father. Even the slightest deviation from the norm that Gozaburo set out was punished severely. So, when Seto realized that he had homosexual leanings he . . . panicked is the best way to put it. And spent quite some time denying his sexuality and punishing not only himself but the object of his affections. You."

Joey went still. So still that his blink startled the Doctor. "I see. Well, that explains why I really want to call that man back from the dead."

"Excuse me?"

"So I can kill him myself. . . . Doctor? This is all well and good. But it . . . I"

Joey watched as the Doctor made some notes, then changed the subject.

"Instead of floundering around; why don't you let me ask you some questions?" Joey shrugged irritably "are you anorexic? Bulimic? Have you been tested . . ."

"For? Yeah, yeah. At The Farm. I'm not anorexic or bulimic or have parasites I just don't gain weight and I'm worrying off what I do have. I can't figure it out."

"Hhhuumm . . . I . . . Joseph." The Doctor eyed Joey for a second, then said. "OCD? But I can't . . . you don't indulge in obsessive behaviors. Seto said not and he should know. So . . . how much time do you spend in the gym per day. How many pushups do you do? I'm on a fishing expedition here so bear with me."

Joey gave the Doctor a stricken look. "I got in the habit of exercising . . . in prison. Helps me work off the excess adrenalin I build up when I'm on duty. I spend around three hours twice a day working out. I'm a lot stronger than I look. I bench three hundred and I run by time and speed not distance. So I . . ." Joey ran down.

"Yes . . . well. I'll give you some guidelines. Here. This should . . . " the Doctor trailed off as he wrote. "Don't go over the times and counts no matter how tempting it is. You'll maintain your level of strength with these routines and I'll give you a recipe for a drink. Very high calorie. I want you to drink one cup every two hours and more if you can stomach it. It's very rich." The Doctor looked up from his writing and pinned Joey with a sharp look "and I'm telling Seto. He'll make sure you do as you ought. You're worthy of kindness. You deserve to be taken care of. He'll see that you are. Cared for, that is."

Joey smiled slightly. "Yeah. But Doc. I really feel like I'm losing my mind. I'm smart really, but this case has me stymied. It's one of the worst feelings I've ever had. I feel like I'm trying to put a puzzle together. Only there's either not enough pieces or too many. . . like. . . like. . ."

"Like what, Joseph. You're coming onto something, just talk it out. Think . . . what is it that bothers you about this case?"

Joey told the Doctor everything he could think of about the case. Ending, "so . . . this type of stalker usually don't degenerate into violence. The one time the mail even suggested something, it seemed opportunistic to me. The Letter Man made reference to an accident Seto had. And it _was_ proven to be an accident. The ass fell over his own big feet and fell down the stairs. Caught the heel of those ridiculous boots of his on a loose stair tread and fell down about four stairs. Then all of a sudden . . . his car blows up, he gets poisoned, and I get shot. Don't add up. Something don't fit."

"Well . . . I see. Hmm. . . what would make the pieces fit? I have an idea, but I'd like to check it against your thoughts." Doctor Higa made a note in a small note book.

Joey ignored that and started pacing, he almost had it, but it slipped away. So he paced some more and then.

"Fuck. Son of a bitch. I . . . damnit." Joey slammed his hand into the bookcase. "I always felt like there were too many pieces . . . now I'm sure of it. The first attack came shortly after I got back. I. . .I'll . . ."

Joey dug his phone out of his pocket and the Doctor was startled to watch Joey change completely.

He dialed his phone and started pacing. His voice dropped to a feral snarl and he took on a whole different posture. He looked . . . like a yakuza.

"Itchegaki-chan. Yes, I'm back from America." Joey let his voice drop. "I'm not happy with you. You should have told me there was a contract on me. . . . No . . . I have my ways. . . ." Joey listened for a few minutes. "Well . . . let me see. Someone blew up a car I was gonna be in. . . . and poisoned a dish I used to like. No, lost my taste for it a while ago . . . then, somehow getting shot three times will really piss a fellow off. Who put out that contract . . . can't say? Or won't."

Just then Seto came in the door and, at the Doctor's motion, took Joey by the shoulder. Joey leaned into his chest and let Seto put his ear against the back of the phone.

"Honda? That pervert. Well . . . he should have left well enough alone. I wasn't going to bother myself with him, but if that's the way he wants to be . . . fine. . . oh, Itchegaki-chan. If I hear of you telling tales out of school, you'll wake up with something nasty in the bed with you. That's right. I'm working for Kaiba-sama."

Joey removed the phone from between them and slid his hand into Seto's hair. Resting his hand on the nape of Seto's neck, Joey nuzzled against his cheek. "Hhhmmm?" at his questioning sound Seto turned his head and their lips met, hesitantly questing. Seto brushed his lips against Joey's. Joey sighed and tipped his head, allowing Seto a better angle. They stood for a moment, each man feeling for that perfect fit. It wasn't hard to achieve.

"Mmmmm. Seto?"

Seto moved his mouth just enough to answer. "Uuumm hmm?"

"The Doctor."

"He left a while ago . . . shut up."

"Make me."

So Seto did.

They spent a while exploring each other.

"Seto? I need to talk to you."

"Ok." Seto managed to drag his consciousness back from wherever it had wandered off to.

"Seto . . . this is serious. Those hits were aimed at me. Honda, that fucker. I'm gonna so mess him up. That damn fuck wad. The best part of him ran down his mothers leg. I'll mmmmfffhh"

Seto shut Joey up by kissing him til they both had to come up for air.

"Joey, calm down. Let's think about this. What do you want to do to him?"

Joey did calm down. He paced for a few moments and then said, "I want to break him. I want to do to him what he did to me. I . . .fuck, I want revenge. I want to wrap his short and curlies around my finger and jerk – hard."

Seto just nodded his head. He sat down at his desk and opened his computer. After some research, he found that Honda owned the dealership outright, but it was heavily mortgaged and the mortgage was leveraged to the hilt. In other words, it was very vulnerable to financial manipulation. So Seto raised the interest by several points and changed the due date.

Joey watching over Seto's shoulder smiled a soft smile. "Seto, you're a complete bastard."

"Thank you." Seto smirked at Joey. "Now all we have to do is make sure he can't pay the overdue fees. Let me see how much money he has in his accounts. . . . hhuumm. . . if we could figure out some way to . . . let me see."

"Don't _do_ that. Especially in front of me. Damnit, I'm still a cop. Even if I don't act like one most of the time."

Joey rubbed the back of Seto's neck gently, to take the sting out of his words. Seto leaned his head back into Joey's belly and tapped at the keyboard.

"It's not illegal for me to check his credit history and his investments. And. . . . ummhmm. He gambles . . . a lot."

Joey got a fierce look on his face. "Seto. Get up and let me see that." Joey typed rapidly and read with Seto reading over his shoulder. What he read satisfied them both.

"But how will you make sure that he losses enough money to put himself in overdraft?"

"Not a problem. Let me handle it. You have a box at the Tatakai?"

"Yes. I hardly ever go there. Mokuba got it for me. I have no idea why except that he heard it was very chi-chi. You want to go there?"

Joey shrugged, ran a hand through the long hair at the nape of his neck and nodded. "Yeah. We can go tonight?"

Seto examined the computer screen. He didn't know what Joey had in mind. Honda had to lose a considerable amount of money in order to miss his payment. He was late now and the delinquency fees were fairly high. But what did a fight club have to do with that?

"We'll leave at seven and go straight there. What's up?"

Joey just smirked with a mysterious air. "You'll see. Just promise me you won't interfere."

"All right. I won't, unless you're in danger."

"Not even then. I can take care of myself, but not both of us. Please, Seto, it's my revenge. Stay out of it. Except to do what I ask."

"Is this part of my obedience."

"Huh?" Joey gave Seto a puzzled look, Seto just made a motion like he was smoking a cigarette. "Oh no. I won't waste something that valuable on this."

They spent the rest of the day making preparations; or Joey did, Seto spent a couple of hours undermining Honda and locking up some of his more liquid assets.

Then Seto took time to read Doctor Higa's report. The Doctor was clear, Joey was under tremendous stress and had been for quite a while. His appetite was enormous because he was exercising for three hours twice a day; he was burning up calories at an amazing rate. He recommended a decrease in exercise by one third and a calorie supplement.

The other thing wrong with Joey was simple, he needed to quit. The stress was producing a constant flow of adrenalin into his system and he drank too much coffee; the combination was putting an enormous load on his immune system. Doctor Higa's diagnosis was delayed stress syndrom combined with immediate stress. But not, thankfully, clinically depressed. He recommended a complete vacation as soon as possible, if not immediately.

Seto finished the report and knew that the only thing he could do for now was support Joey in whatever he needed to do.

Joey packed a little bag then took a long hot shower. He dressed in a loose yakuta and lay down on his bed. He spent half an hour making plans in his head then rolled over and went to sleep. Seto slipped into the room and leaned against the wall watching him, he couldn't believe that Joey hadn't awakened when he entered the room. After watching him for a few moments, Seto slipped off his shoes and lay down beside him. He still didn't stir.

Seto carefully slipped his arm around Joey draping it carefully over his chest. Joey nuzzled into the curve of Seto's neck and murmured. "Set' . . . Shukun . . . Hmmm"

"Hush. Sssshhh . . . go back to sleep." Seto tangled his fingers in the long hair at the nape of Joey's neck and gently tugged it. Joey grumbled softly and fell back to sleep.

He slept until almost four p.m. with Seto drowsing next to him. Finally Seto gently nudged him and whispered. "Joey . . . you awake?"

"Am now." Joey yawned and stretched. "time is it?"

"Almost four. We need to leave soon or we'll be late. I want to eat before we get there."

Joey shivered violently; his muscles reacting to his hard stretch.

"Not me. I can't eat too late or I'll get sick. You want to eat in a restaurant?"

"No. You need to eat soon then." Seto started planning. He was going to make sure that Joey ate like he was supposed to. He was thin still, but due to the fact that Seto made sure that he had time to eat, was starting to put on a little weight.

"Yeah, I could eat right away. Then . . ."

Seto didn't give him time to reason it out anymore, he just hauled him off the bed, rumbled "Get dressed." and headed for his rooms to change too.

"Seto?"

"Yeah" Seto turned back eyeing Joey.

"Do you still have that purple coat?" Joey looked strangely hopeful

"No, I out grew it. My shoulders got too broad. But . . . you want dramatic? I'll show you dramatic."

Joey smirked. If Seto said he had something dramatic, it would probably knock his eyes out.

Joey dug out an outfit that he hoped Seto would like. Tight black jeans tucked into knee high boots with soft soles, a not quite tight silk low necked t-shirt covered with a black leather jacket that covered his shoulder harness perfectly. His double harness. He was going to carry matching Glock .10mm. And an assortment of knives that would set off metal detectors a block away.

He met Seto in the hall and grinned like the old Joey.

"Oh, man. I'll get the fire extinguisher." Joey shook his hand like he'd burned his fingers. "Too hot. You don't need to tell me that is special made."

Seto smirked. It was so strange. He was usually uncomfortable with compliments, but Joey's unabashed admiration gave him a warm feeling. Their clothing almost matched; same pants and shirt. But Seto's boots had straps at the ankles and there were more straps around each thigh connected to a strap low down on his hips.

"Seto, you carrying?"

"Yeah. I'm certified. I won't be able to do much though. I've never shot at anyone."

"Keep it in the holster unless I tell you to draw it. Seto?" Joey stepped closer to Seto, hesitated and when Seto put an arm around his shoulders, leaned into him for a few precious seconds of comfort.

"Yeah?" Seto let Joey rest on his chest for as long as he wanted and when he pushed away didn't try to hold him longer.

"Lets go eat. I'm starving."

Xxx

Sakura gave them a startled look when they entered the kitchen. Bowing to Seto she asked how she could help them and when Seto gave her the recipe for the drink Doctor Higa had prescribed for Joey she nodded bowed and started mixing it.

Joey smelled the resulting brownish malt like fluid and bolted it like there was someone trying to take it from him. Sakura smiled at him and nodded. Then she started cooking and didn't stop until Joey pushed away from the table with a loud burp.

"Ugh. That was nasty. Sorry. I'm a pig." Joey grinned at Seto. "You didn't hold back either. Where did you put all that?"

Seto grinned back at Joey. "Same place you put yours. I'm too thin too. Doctor Higa got on me as well. He says I don't eat as much as I should because I forget to eat when I'm busy. He's probably right. So we'll just have to keep an eye on each other. Ok?"

Joey gave Seto a sharp look but he could tell that Seto was telling him the truth, not just setting him up for some practical management. He had been thinking that Seto's weight wasn't up to the breadth of his shoulders.

"Seto, I need to have a serious talk with you. I need to talk to Roland as well. Will you call him for me? And give me that pea shooter you've got under your arm."

Seto complied with Joey's requests. Despite the wording, they were requests.

Joey stripped the nickle plated .380 down and just groaned. It was a rich man's toy and not fit to shoot. The lands and groves were shallow and it was a gas leaker of the worst kind.

"Seto? Where did you get this piece of shit. It's just about as useless as my tits."

Seto made a straggling noise and eyed Joey's chest for a second.

"Ok . . . even more useless, ecchi. I'll have Roland get you something worth having, and a proper harness too. That strap system is real dramatic, but if you're sittin' down, you're sunk. When he gets here, I want you to listen carefully and do exactly what I tell you to do. We'll get ol' Honda into so much trouble he'll have to hock his dick to get out."

"How? Joey, give me some crumb here. Curiosity is killing me."

"Ok, Honda bets way too much . . . right? Well, I'm gonna give him something he won't be able to resist and he'll step in something really messy with both feet. I know his kind. Don't worry about it. I've done this before for a lot less."

Just then Roland came into the kitchen distracting Seto, and was met with a sight that he would remember for the rest of his life. Standing in the kitchen side by side, Joey and Seto, dressed in their black leather, looked like two dark angels. Seto's sapphire blue eyes glowed coldly but Joey's copper eyes were flat, metallic, threatening. He felt one cold shiver travel down his spine – and the moment was over.

"Ok, Boss. What can I do for you?" Roland managed to conceal his shiver.

Seto just jerked his thumb at Joey and told Roland to do whatever Joey said.

When Joey told Roland that they were going to Tatakai he blinked. Then Joey gave Roland explicit instructions. One, he was to get Seto a decent side arm. Two, Joey wanted security that would make the Emperors Guard blink. And three, he was to make sure that Seto didn't bet.

"You understand, Roland? He's not to bet."

Seto looked from Roland to Joey. Joey seemed to be really adamant about this, so he wouldn't bet; but he really wanted to know why.

"Why not. I. . . I won't bet if you don't want me to but I don't understand why."

Seto, it . . . just, it would really hurt." Joey shrugged and stood up. "We better get it on the stick. It's a drive to get there."

"Oh yes. We wouldn't want to be late." Seto made a face

"Yes we do. Dramatic entrance."

"Roland, where's that side arm?"

When Roland handed Joey the pistol, he immediately stripped it down and checked it over. He knew that Roland wouldn't give Seto a faulty piece, but he needed to check it anyway. This one wasn't much better than Seto's old one.

"Damnit Roland. Why do you keep giving Seto pop guns? You shoot me with one of those .380's and I ever find out about it I'll kick your ass up between your shoulder blades."

"Mr. Kaiba doesn't need a gun to protect himself. That's what we're for." Roland felt slightly offended.

"Roland, the people we're going to be running with tonight see two kinds of bosses. The one's who depend on others to protect them, and those who protect themselves. I want Seto to look like the latter. They get a lot more respect. Got me?" at Roland's nod he sighed. "Go to my rooms and bring down that Taurus. It's in my closet. The littlest one."

Roland left and while they waited Joey gave Seto careful instructions. Seto promised to follow them to the letter. This was completely out of his realm of experience so he wasn't going to mess up by winging it. Unless things fell to shit. Then he'd do whatever it took.

When Roland returned, Joey took the harness from him and had Seto remove his coat. Then he carefully fitted the harness, changing the straps to fit Seto. When he was finished, he turned Seto to face him and cupped his cheek in one hand. He gently brushed Seto's lower lip with his thumb and sighed. Seto turned his head just enough to press his cheek more firmly into Joey's hand, then stepped away.

"Ok, let's do this."

Xxx

The drive was as uninteresting as it was tense. Seto sat so still that Roland worried. Joey might as well have been carved in stone. No one talked.

When they got there, Joey changed so completely that Roland wasn't sure for a second that some fay hadn't dropped a changeling in his place. He became the perfect yakuza bodyguard. Cold faced, hard eyed and taut, he twanged like an over tightened harp string.

The man at the door was no more a doorman than Seto was a card player. He checked Joey out and nodded

"Genkotsu-ryuu, you f . . ."

"Shaddap. Kaiba-Shukun wants you to talk, I'll tell you."

The man blinked, eyed Seto, and mouthed 'Shukun?' then came to himself. He opened the door and bowed low. Anyone who could convince Jounouchi-Genkotsu to call him Shukun and mean it was dangerous enough that he didn't want to make him angry.

Joey led the way to Seto's box and got him seated, then stood behind him with his arms crossed. Most people cross their arms with the palm of their hand on their biceps, trapping their hands. Joey crossed his arms with the palms of his hands tucked under his elbows, hands dangerously close to the twin Glocks in his armpits. Between the two semi-auto pistols and the four extra clips Joey had ninety rounds and could make every one of them count. He glanced around and saw that he was making several very big, older men extremely nervous.

"Seto, don't look around like a tourist."

But Seto knew better, he wasn't sure exactly what was going to happen but he was acting like he would have at a hostile board meeting. He looked straight ahead at the ring then let his eyes wander casually around the room like it didn't make any difference to him if he was in a fight club or a high class hotel cabaret.

He found Honda, and standing behind him, a large man with all the ear marks of a professional fighter. Honda was smirking at Seto and practically drooling over Joey. Seto gave him a cold flat look that challenged him to say or do anything.

"Seto." Joey leaned over Seto's shoulder, practically cringing. Seto didn't turn his head, he just grunted. "I'm going to the back for a few minutes. Roland will take my place."

"Ok." Seto glanced around and saw several men looking at him with dawning respect.

Joey bowed to Seto pressing his hands together humbly, but the look he gave Seto over them was warm and approving.

Joey left Seto in his box under the protection of Roland and turned Genkotsu loose.

"You speak Japanese? No? Dumb fucker, aren't you?" Joey laughed cruelly in the man's face. "Don't get all bent out of shape. My Boss wants me to fight Honda's man."

The fight coordinator looked at the fight ticket. "Sorry, he's booked already."

"Ok, Motojimi. Who's he booked with?"

"What'd you call me you little. . . ."

Joey reached out, slapped the man across the face, and helped himself to the ticket.

"I called you boss, asshole. In the way of fight manager. Fuck with me. I'd really like that. I haven't gotten to break anyone in too long."

"Oh . . . un I . . ." the Manager decided it would be better for him if he just shut up.

Joey read the name of Honda's opponent. He knew the man slightly, his fighter was a good guy and Honda's man would hurt him badly. So, Joey hunted them up and gently persuaded them to go home for the night. They went without argument and with obvious relief. If Jounouchi-Genkotsu threatened them (in a voice that carried) they had no choice.

Joey returned to Seto and handed him a clipboard, pointed to a line and said, "Sign there."

Seto started to read the paper and Joey sighed. "Seto, don't sit there and read it. It's not done. If the contract isn't standard, we'll just shoot the guy."

Seto decided to trust Joey and signed without reading for the first time in his life.

"Now what?" Seto was bored. "Can I get a drink or something?"

"Seto, speak English. It'll impress the goons and keep most of these idiots from understanding more than one word in six. You want a drink, a woman, a boy, even a duck; you can get it here. Drugs? No problem either."

"All I want is a whisky-soda. Double."

Joey snapped his fingers at a waiter. "Kaiba-Shukun wants a double whisky-soda. None of that cheep crap either. Unless you want to lose a hand."

The waiter hurried to the bar and ordered a Bushmills 21 year old.

"We don't have one open. Give him something else. that stuff is $150 a bottle."

the waiter gave the bartender a dirty look. "Not a chance. That guy is Jounouchi-Genkotsu's new Oyabun. You think I want the Ryuu breaking my knuckles because he's pissed?"

"That bad?"

"He's calling him Master like he means it. Guy's got eyes like chips of ice. Looked at me like . . .I'm not sure what. Just give me the damn drink. Before he comes looking."

The waiter brought the drink and Joey took a sip then handed the drink to Seto with a deep bow. Seto took the opportunity to whisper. "Damnit Joey, stop groveling."

Joey sighed softly. "Seto there are guys here who would give their right ball to have me doing this for them."

Seto frowned and then glanced around. He saw several men watching them and realized that he'd made a mistake but he wasn't sure what it was.

Joey gave Seto a visibly exasperated look and then knelt at Seto's feet. He hissed "slap me . . . hard."

Seto slapped Joey hard enough that the smack could be heard by everyone around them. He gave Joey a glare and Joey ducked his head hiding his eyes behind his bangs. He knew Seto wasn't going to be happy with him by the end of the night.

"omae wa kimi no monodesu." Joey continued in a humble tone of voice, in English "Don't frown at me unless you expect to have to smack me. And next time, do it like you mean it."

Seto gave Joey a bland look. "Next time I'll know better than to frown at you. Now what?"

"Drink your whisky and watch the fights. I'll be in the back for a while. And when I come out, don't frown at me. Please." Joey hesitated a second, then "Seto . . . don't bet. Please, please, don't bet."

"I won't. I promise. If you're supposed to be in the back, shouldn't you go there?"

"Yeah."Joey stood up and headed for the back.

The next time Seto saw Joey, he nearly choked on his drink. It was almost an hour later and Seto was completely disgusted. The fights were brutal and bloody. Smaller men stood no chance against a bigger opponent and two men and already been seriously injured. The fights didn't seem to be organized by weight class, or anything else that Seto could see.

"Roland, can you explain how they arrange the matches? That guy is huge and . . . well. I bet his mother had to tie a porkchop around his neck to get the dog to kiss him."

Roland explained to Seto that the matches were organized by the Bosses. Each boss had a fighter and they gained great 'face' by having a successful fighter. It didn't make any difference how big or small the fighter was, they were matched by one thing, who was trying to gain face from whom. And he went on to explain that the betting was outrageous. Only the most successful of bosses didn't bet on their fighters.

Seto froze for a second. No, he wouldn't

But he would.

Seto watched as Joey walked out of the maw of the locker rooms. He was slender, but broad shouldered. His long legs carried him easily to the ring. He didn't clamber into the ring like most fighters, he jumped from the skirt over the top rope with a cat like grace that made more than one person, male and female, feel a sharp stab of desire.

Joey stood in the middle of the ring looking almost frail next to the behemoth he was going to fight. The announcer introduced the two men by naming their bosses. Seto felt odd when the announcer called Joey, "Property of the Lord Seto Kaiba; Katsuya the Dragonfist."

Joey just stood, he didn't indulge in the posturing and showing off of the other, larger man; who spent several minutes flexing and threatening. Joey watched his antics with a bland expression which he gradually allowed to turn outright bored.

"We gonna fight or are you gonna bore me into unconsciousness." Joey waited for the announcer to get to the last of the formalities.

"Very well gentlemen. No blows to the genitals. Fight!"

Seto nearly fell off his chair. That was the rules -- all the rules. He turned to Roland, who was eyeing the ring with an expression so bland that Seto knew he was furiously angry. Roland was as poker faced as Seto, when he needed to be. And they all needed to be. Joey was actually going to fight a man a head taller than he was. He was also at least a hundred pounds heavier.

"Mr. Kaiba I'll have a physician . . . damnit."

Seto realized that he'd missed the beginning of the fight. Joey was standing on the opposite side of the ring from where he'd been. His opponent had a bloody nose and was lumbering after Joey like a bear with a sore foot. Joey had Thi sticks in his hands and was patiently waiting for the man to come to him. He had a small sneer on his lips. Seto realized that this was what Joey had done for his bosses before. All he wanted to do was jump into the ring and haul Joey out.

Instead he sat with a bland look on his face and let Joey do what he had to.

Joey tapped his sticks together and waited for his opponent to decide wether he was going to risk life and limb or give up now. It seemed that the man had a death wish, as he followed Joey as he backed around the ring. At first it seemed that Joey was retreating, but after a few steps anyone who was a fighter could see that he was baiting the goliath. He rolled the sticks around his fingers and flicked them back and forth, almost like a toreador tormenting a bull.

The first charge was a pitiful attempt to bum's rush Joey. He took one step to the side and let Goliath charge past him and bounce off the ropes. He planted himself in the middle of the ring and waited for the second rush. This time he wasn't moving. The sharp thud of fists on flesh made half the audience flinch and the other half cheer. Joey had misjudged by a hairs breadth. One punch had landed on his ribs and the other right in his face. Seto flinched and restrained himself from jumping into the ring. His fingers twitched in recognition of his desire to shoot the monster who'd dared.

Joey ended the fight with a ferocious barrage of blows that put the giant down and out in less than two seconds. The hooting and howling of frustrated spectators earned them an icy glare that shut down all but the most drunk of them.

"Enough. My Master calls."

Joey left the ring by the simple act of jumping back over the top rope and dropping to the floor. He walked to Seto and bowed deeply. Then he waited. Seto looked at him and then simply pointed to the spot Roland occupied. Joey moved to stand there while the Master of Ceremonies brought Seto a bundle of cash. Seto stood up to take it and when the Master of Ceremonies finished his, thankfully short, speech Seto turned and handed the money to Joey. Then he snarled, "You stink, go clean up."

Joey didn't even blink, he just took the money, then surprised everyone by kneeling on the carpeted floor and prostrating himself at Seto's feet. Seto grunted then nudged Joey with one toe and repeated "clean up." Joey rose to his feet like a great cat, graceful and sleek. The light dew of sweat that shone on his skin made him shimmer in the odd lighting of the arena. Seto felt his mouth go dry. Joey turned and went into the hall leading to the locker rooms and disappeared.

Seto took the compliments of the onlookers with ill grace. He wanted to go see how Joey was, but he knew he couldn't go until he'd accepted the congratulations of the most powerful men here. It could cause insult that they didn't need to deal with.

"How did you get that stiff backed baka to respect you? I never could understand why anyone would put up with someone so disrespectful. Wantanabe-san had all kinds of trouble with him. And why did you give him the purse?"

Seto didn't even bother to turn around, he just tossed his words over his shoulder as he walked off.

"I gave him the purse because he earned it. I don't need the money. I gained his respect by respecting him. I take care of my people, unlike some here."

Seto went to the locker room and entered by the double main doors. Joey was sitting on a bench with one bare heel hitched on the edge. He had his arms wrapped around that leg and his unbruised cheek rested on his knee. He looked tired and sweaty. He also looked so sad that Seto rushed to his side.

"Joey? Hey, you ok?" Seto put his hand on Joey's sweaty shoulder and rubbed gently. "Look at me. Here. Let me?"

Seto took a cold wet cloth from one of the handlers and, tucking his hand under Joeys chin, started wiping the sweat from his face. Joey turned his face away and said on a sigh. "Don't. I'm all right."

"Why not?"

"You don't want anything to do with someone like me. I. . . ."

"Someone like you?" Seto blinked for a second. "Oh . . . you mean kind, loyal, caring, good . . ."

"No . . . ruthless, cold, cruel . . ."

Seto sat beside Joey on the bench, cupped his bruised face in one palm and brushed his unruly bangs away with the other.

"I think you're describing me, not you. Now . . . you want to explain to me why you did something as stupid as not filling me in completely. If I'd reacted like I wanted to, we'd be in the middle of a gun battle. Numb nuts."

Joey blinked at Seto for a second then just started laughing.

When he stopped laughing, Seto managed to ask the most important question

"Why didn't you want me to bet?"

"You'd be betting on me . . . like the others did. It would . . . hurt me. I . . . I hated being used like some roman gladiator. Live or die at someone elses desire."

Seto nodded, then pushed Joey into the showers. While he was cleaning up Seto got his jewelry from the handler, as well as his weapons and clothing. When Joey came out, Seto helped him get dressed over his protests that he could do it himself.

"Shut up, Wheeler Koibito no baka. Where's your bracelet?"

"In the pocket of my jacket, along with my watch."

Seto fished them out and fastened the watch on Joey's wrist, then he took the bracelet and started to fasten it. When the handler saw it, he made a funny sound in his throat.

"What?" Joey gave him a look that made him cringe.

"You . . . he . . . waits on you. And you bow . . . I . . . damn."

"I bow to no one who attempts to force me. He wouldn't even think of it. He gives me his care. You wouldn't understand. What else. Before you choke on it."

Joey was unutterably weary and wanted to go home. He'd been afraid that Seto would be disgusted but he seemed to understand. Thankfully

"That bracelet. It's platinum."

"So?"

"It's worth about three thousand dollars American."

Joey just shrugged, Seto snapped "he's worth it and that watch is worth twenty times that. Come."

Joey just got up and followed Seto out the door. As they walked out the front door, Seto noticed Honda standing with a look of utter despair on his face. Everyone close to him seemed to want to be else where and they were rapidly drifting in other directions.

Xx

Wow. Long chapter, in fact the chapter was twice this long but I divided it up so that the system wouldn't choke on it.

translations:

Boku wa koinujanai I'm not a Puppy.

ShukunLord and Master

omae wa kimi no monodesu I belong to you.

to serve 13

Seto got into the car and settled himself on the seat. He waited for Joey to get in too and when he did pulled him into his side.

Joey?

Yeah Boss. "Joey snuggled into seto's embrase

If you ever do anything like that again without warning me first I'm going to chain you to . . . .something. Do you understand me.

Yeah" Joey unashaimedly cuddled seto. "But if I'd told you what I was doing you would have triey to stop me.

Seto rubbed joeys shoulder gentely. And I shouldn't try to keep you from getting yourself killed . . . why?

Because. honda bet on his man. He bet way more than he could afford. Now he can't make any payments. He's strapped. Infact he ows.


	13. Chapter 13

to serve 13

Ok I'm very unsure of myself here. This is my first lime, lemon, whatever. So be nice, Ok?

Xx

Seto got into the car and settled himself on the seat. He waited for Joey to get in too and when he did, pulled him to his side.

"Joey?"

"Yeah, Boss." Joey snuggled into Seto's embrace

"If you ever do anything like that again without warning me first, I'm going to chain you to. . . .something. Do you understand me?"

"Yeah." Joey unashamedly cuddled Seto. "But if I'd told you what I was doing, you would have tried to stop me."

Seto rubbed Joey's shoulder gently. "And I shouldn't try to keep you from getting yourself killed . . . why?"

"Because. Honda bet on his man. He bet way more than he could afford. Now he can't make any payments. He's strapped. In fact he owes a lot of very nasty people a lot of cash he can't pay. I've got my revenge without having to do more than fight a guy I don't like much anyway. And that goon didn't have a chance against me. He's too slow and too stupid. He relies on his strength and speed instead of his brain."

"I thought you said he's too slow."

Joey smirked proudly. "He is. At least compared to me . . . Seto, I'm starving. I'd like to go to a noodle shop I know about. Ok?"

Seto just told Roland to have the driver head for the address, when Joey gave him the address there was a soft grunt. The driver turned at the next corner and headed there.

Joey led Seto into the shop and ordered for them both. He was beginning to rely more on the secondary staff; the men Seto had hired to back him up. Backup was such a strange concept to him that he often forgot they were there.

He ordered Shrimp and Noodles, okonomiaki, and a Special for himself and Beef Slices over Noodles with Sauce for Seto. He got one of the other men to bring the food.

"Seto, we're getting to be a regular convoy. Your car _and _that SUV. Quite the production just to go eat noodles." Joey broke his chop sticks and started eating. Seto followed Joey's lead and picked at the beef, it was surprisingly good.

"Once we find the Letter Man, I'll cut down on it a lot. Right now, I . . . well, I've got the creeps to tell the truth. Some fuck wad shoots you and the only reason you're not dead is you're paranoid. Joey, we got to find that prick."

Joey stuffed a wad of noodles into his mouth and mumbled around them. "Seto, Honda put out a contract on _me_, not you. I guess he was afraid that I would come after him, so he tried to get me first. If he'd let well enough alone, I'd have let him slide. I thought I made that clear."

Seto blinked. He'd been so busy doing what Joey wanted that he really hadn't listened very well.

"I"ll fry his guts. I'll cut him into fish bait. I"ll . . ."

"You'll let me ruin him and make him suffer. I don't want him dead. I want him powerless and living in a box. I want him at my feet _begging_. And I'll have it."

Seto nodded, if that was what Joey wanted that was what he'd get. He watched in some amusement as Joey inhaled the noodles, then folded the okonomiaki in half and downed it in four bites.

"Look, I'm armed." Joey gave Seto a questioning look around a mouthful of the special "If anyone tries to take your food, I'll shoot them, so slow down before you choke. And after you swallow that, will you _please_ tell me why we're in a noodle shop full of yakuza. Not that the food is bad, but some of the men here are giving you some . . . looks I don't like. Ok?"

Joey finished eating and held up the tea pot, signaling for a refill.

"Ok . . . we're here because; one, I like the food. And two, the gossip is good too. I want to find out of Honda gets a loan from someone." Joey looked around and fixed his stare on a man who started fidgeting. The waiter arrived with fresh tea. "Tell Sayuki that I would like a word with him, please."

The waiter just nodded and did as he was told. He came back in a few seconds and said softly. "Sayuki-kun says he doesn't need to come. He knows what you what to know. He'll make a few calls and then call you on your cell if you'll give me the number. It's more that his life is worth to be seen talking to . . . you."

Joey sat for a second then got up and went to Sayuki. He leaned down and said something to the man with a vicious look on his face that made the man cower into the booth. Joey slid in next to him and took the phone from his hand, spoke for a second, then smirked, got up and came back to Seto.

"I'll be in the alley for about ten minutes, if I don't come back, send someone out for me."

Seto reached out and took Joey's hand, he pulled away. "Not yet, Seto. If I relax now I'll never get it back together."

Seto just nodded and got up. "If you think I'm letting you go into that alley by yourself, you're crazy. Come on."

So Seto and Joey went into the alley and found Honda waiting for them.

Joey walked to him and just stood a little too close waiting for him to say something

Honda dropped to his knees and shuffled closer to Joey. He reached for Joey's fly and whimpered when Joey smacked his hand away

"What do you want? I'll give you anything. Anything at all. I've got to recoup. I'll give you . . . I'll make you happy. I'll please you, like I wanted you to please me. I'll make it good for you. Just tell me what you want. The old lords have . . . I'm a dead man if I don't pay Maeda-sama."

Joey gagged. "If you even think about that I'll cut out your tongue and fry it. Get up off your knees."

Honda scooted closer to Joey and managed to get hold of his thighs. He tried again to get Joey to let him touch him. Joey pushed him away again and he sprawled on the alley pavement. He scrambled up again and knelt at Joey's feet hands clasped together.

"Mercy! . . . Please! . . . I'll . . . I used to be good at this. All you have to do is tell me what you want. What do you want? You want me to beg? I'm begging. Please . . . let me."

"Let you blow me? Not a chance in the world. You've got nothing I want. I didn't want you touching me then and I sure don't want you touching me now. I got what I wanted. I ruined you because you're too impulsive. You can't control yourself. You wanted me and tried everything you could to get me. Then you tried to kill me when you thought I might come for revenge. I would have let you go. But you put Seto in danger and I can't allow that. Get up and disappear. I"m satisfied to see you begging. If you go now, you may . . . may manage to avoid Maeda. Then again maybe not."

Seto watched all this with an impassive expression even though all he wanted to do was cut off a few pieces of the ass and offer them to Joey on a platter. When Joey stepped back to get away from Honda's clutching hands, Seto wedged himself between them and subdued Honda with a nasty look.

"Don't touch him. You want to know what happened to you? You got suckered, by both of us. You can't recoup because you don't have access to most of your liquid assets, thanks to me. And you don't want to anger me because I'll make sure that your bosses have trouble; thanks to you. Understand?" Honda nodded "Now go." Seto made a throwing gesture as if he'd played a powerful card, which he had; the billionaire card.

Honda scrambled to his feet and got himself out of the alley before they decided they didn't feel generous anymore.

"Seto?"

"Yeah?"

"That was way cool. Thanks." Joey turned and started through the back door to the restaurant

Seto stopped him. "Don't I get a reward?"

Joey let Seto take him into his arms. It felt so good just to rest against him. Joey nuzzled against Seto's chin to get him to tip his head. Seto obliged and Joey nibbled at his neck for a moment. Seto leaned into Joey slightly and captured his mouth, gently nipping at his lower lip. The kiss was chaste; for all of three seconds. Seto parted his lips and gently stroked Joey's lower lip with his tongue. When Joey opened his mouth Seto took advantage of the situation and carefully explored, stroking the roof of Joey's mouth with his tongue. When Joey replied by moaning softly, Seto broke it off. He didn't want to scare Joey, he was flinchy enough without Seto going farther than he was comfortable with.

"Hey! Wha'? 'M not done." Joey's protest was fuzzy sounding and plaintive.

"Always leave them wanting more. Don't remember who said it. But it really holds true here." Seto gave Joey one of his special smiles, sweet and gentle and slightly amused.

"But . . . Seto. I'm. . . ." Joey stammered

"Not going to have our first real tryst in a damn alley. Joey. . . no." Seto gently but firmly took Joey's hands in his. He held them until Joey quit tugging at his clothing, then he kissed his knuckles and led him back inside.

Joey whined a little. "Seto, damnit. You can't do this to me. I'm . . . oh, fuck." Joey swore softly as he realized that he'd almost molested Seto in a back alley. "Seto, I'm sorry. God, if I had a brain I'd be dangerous."

Seto smirked at Joey. "You have plenty of brains. And you're very dangerous."

Joey ducked his head, he knew a compliment when he heard it and it made him feel strange. But good.

"Joey?" Joey sighed and looked at Seto, who smiled again. "I'm in no hurry. Are you?"

"No, not in a hurry. We'll get wherever we're going when we get there. Let's go inside."

Joey led Seto into the restaurant and they finished the pot of tea like nothing had happened, but the looks they got from other men there were uncomfortable, to say the least.

When they finished the tea, Joey started to pay the check but the waiter, who seemed to know a lot more about what went on it the alley than he should, wouldn't take the money. He just bowed deeply, said 'thank you' and ushered them out by bowing until Joey complained he was getting dizzy.

Back in the car again, Seto settled down and had Joey get him the afghan from the front compartment. Then he spread it out on the seat beside him and held out his arms. Joey shed his jacket and harness without a word and nearly fell into Seto's comforting embrace.

"Seto, I'm cold. How did you know I'd be cold."

Seto caressed Joey's bruised cheek gently. "I just did, . . . does it hurt?"

"What?"

"Your cheek. You've got a hell of a bruise."

"No, . . . I forgot all about it. Seto . . . that . . . Honda. Thank's for not letting him touch me. He makes my skin crawl."

"I bet. No one . . . _no_ _one_ messes with what's mine. Go to sleep."

Joey settled down and drifted off. Comforted by warm arms around him and the feel of the car rocking him.

Xxxx

The next few days were spent in recovery for Joey, and Seto. Joey had bruised ribs, in addition to the bruised cheek bone.

Seto's nerves were as he put it 'quite frankly shattered.' He spent most of his time alternating between taking care of Kaiba Corp. and talking to Mokuba and Doctor Higa on the phone. When he wasn't watching over Joey.

Joey followed the exercise routine the Doctor gave him and drank the supplement that was brought to him every four hours. Seto made him cut down on coffee, which brought on several headaches and a general lethargy, caused by caffeine withdrawal. But Joey stuck with it, he was tired most of the time and knew that he wasn't going to get any better unless he let down a lot.

He worried that he might be letting down too much and finally would up having a nightmare. When he woke sweating and moaning, he startled to see Seto standing half way across the room throwing rolled up socks at him.

"You awake? Joey. . . .wake up. It's just a nightmare."

Joey rolled over and moaned. "Just a . . . fuck, Seto. You have no idea. I can't . . . "

Seto crawled onto the bed with Joey and cradled his head in his lap. "Then explain it to me. Make me understand."

Joey tried. He stammered around trying to explain, finally exploding in frustration. "They tied me up. Damnit, Seto you don't . . . I can't . . . unless you've experienced it for yourself you'll never understand the complete . . . fucking . . . helpless . . . damnit!" Joey rammed his hands into his hair and started yanking it. "I fucking need a damn hair cut. Shit . . . I . . ."

"Look very nice . . . Joey . . . I don't know what to say. I really want to understand why you're so upset about a simple . . . well . . . not simple . . . you said I wouldn't understand unless I experienced it for myself. Ok . . . show me."

"Seto, you don't know what you're asking. I. . . " Joey sighed, this was one of the things that was keeping them apart; Seto didn't trust him. Not that he was untrustworthy, just that Seto didn't understand things enough.

"You think I don't trust you. That's it, isn't it. Well, I do trust you. Show me why you have nightmares, so that I can understand. If I understand, maybe I can help you somehow." Seto waited while Joey thought, running his hands through his hair and chewing his lip. "You're stalling, Wheeler. What's the hold up? Either you're in. You want me to understand or I'm not trustworthy enough for you. " Seto's tone of voice was decidedly chilly and Joey lost his temper in a dangerously quiet way.

"Ok. I'll show you. I'll be back in a few minutes. I need to get some stuff . . . be naked when I get to your rooms. I'll set up in the audience chamber."

Seto nodded and left. He went into his quarters and stripped. He put on a yakuta and waited for Joey to come to him. He felt strangely nervous but not really afraid. He knew Joey wouldn't hurt him.

Joey came into the room with a coil of rope. It was slick looking and about as big as Seto's little finger. At Joey's motion, Seto stood up and walked over to him, shedding the yakuta as he went.

"Ok, but there isn't a table here. Don't we need one?"

"No. Just lay down."

Seto knelt on the floor and realized that Joey had put down a yoga mat and he was kneeling in the middle of it. When Joey wrapped the middle of the rope around his neck three times, Seto reached up to touch it. It was silky and Seto realized that it was silk curtain cord left over from setting up the curtains in the library. Joey tied the rope at the back of Seto's neck in a way that kept it from tightening. He helped Seto to lean back, but when he started to straighten his legs out, Joey told him not to.

Joey pulled the rope from the back of Seto's neck under his arms between his arms and body. Then he wrapped it around each biceps and crossed each end under his body and back across his chest. Then he tied his ankles to his biceps and wrapped the rope back around his torso again. He wrapped the rope around each leg and arm in figure eights to his waist then tied it. Wrapping it around his hips he tied each wrist to the knee, then finished by tying his knees together, allowing Seto to keep them spread about a foot apart.

Seto felt detached, almost like he was drifting. Joey kept touching him. Checking to see that the knots hadn't tightened the ropes too much. Making sure that Seto's circulation wasn't compromised. He slid his fingers under the ropes bound across Seto's chest and caught one nipple with a fingernail. Seto sucked in a breath, it felt strangely nice.

"Joey . . . I."

Joey shushed him "You're not allowed to talk. They gagged me, but I . . . just hush."

Seto struggled slightly then calmed himself and waited to see what Joey would do next. But all Joey did was continue to touch Seto, running his hands over the ropes and knots. He felt Seto's fingers and feet, ran his hands over his thighs up to his groin, then started at the rope around his neck and did it all again. Seto sighed and fell into subspace so suddenly that Joey touched his neck, checking his pulse. Finding that it was steady, regular and calm; he ran a hand over Seto's forehead and brushed his bangs back from his eyes. Leaning forward he touched his lips to Seto's then he kissed a little harder and Seto replied by opening his mouth letting Joey explore.

Seto wasn't afraid, he knew that Joey would never hurt him so he let Joey do what he wanted. Joey teased Seto's nipples with quick flicks of his fingers then ran his hands down Seto's ribs to his upper thighs, Seto moaned softly, it felt good and right. Seto wanted Joey to continue what he was doing, but suddenly Joey swore.

"What the fuck am I doing? Oh . . . Seto . . . shit . . . I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. . . ." The sharp rattle of Joey's knife flicking open startled Seto so much that he gasped. The feel of the back of the knife sliding over his skin was as shocking as a splash of icy water. Joey sliced through the ropes, freeing Seto, then ran out of the room swearing. Seto fumbled, trying to gain his feet, get his brain back on track, and just generally make sense of what had just happened.

He heard Joey's door slam and a faint sound that had to be Joey slamming something else. Seto drew his legs to his body and tried to rub some sensation back into them. He hadn't realized that the position would get so uncomfortable so quickly. His hands and feet felt numb and clumsy. He finally managed to get his phone and call Roland

"Joey and I had an argument. He's headed for the gates or I miss my guess. Stop him. Do _not_ hurt him. But if he gets out of the valley, follow him. You got me?"

"Yes sir. He won't get away." Roland called the main gates and told the security there to close them. No one in or out until Mr. Kaiba allowed it.

Seto managed to get dressed and get his head back together. He knew exactly what had happened to him and it didn't bother him in the least. His exercise in trust had – not exactly backfired; but definitely resulted in something that he was realizing Joey wasn't ready for. Maybe.

When Seto got to the gate, he was greeted by the sight of half a dozen of his best nursing an assortment of bruises and abrasions that worried him. Joey had obviously been careful not to hurt anyone too much, so what shape was Joey in?

The head security man at the gate told Seto that Joey was locked up inside, in a cell at the back of the guard house.

Seto entered the cell and saw Joey sitting on the floor in a corner. His hands were cuffed behind his back and he had drawn his knees up to his chest, resting his forehead on them he looked the very picture of dejection.

"Well . . . trust _you_ to take off at a dead run. _Baka_. Stand up when I'm yelling at you. What is _wrong_ with you? You just took off like a . . ." Seto nearly choked at the look Joey gave him. It was so full of grief and shame that Seto wondered for a moment if he'd made a mistake.

"Seto, I'm _so_ sorry. You _trusted _me and I . . . I couldn't even keep my hands off. I'm . . . I nearly . . ."

Seto blinked, then realized what Joey was trying to say. "What? Nearly raped me? Don't_ think_ so. I was . . . enjoying myself rather more than I expected to. You can't rape a willing victim and _I_ don't remember saying _'don't_' or _'stop' _or _'no.' _Do you? If you do, you must have _dreamed_ it. Don't just _sit_ there . . . stand up."

Joey managed to get to his feet by sliding up the wall. With his hands cuffed behind his back he couldn't get leverage any other way. He stood, leaning against the wall with his head hanging. Then he straightened up, pulling his shoulders back and leaning his head against the wall. He looked Seto in the eyes and said "Ok, what are you going to do to me? I deserve _anything_ you care to do. You gonna slug me? I'll take it like a man. Just warn me first so I don't flinch. You'll hurt your hand if I duck enough you hit the wall."

Seto slammed the palms of his hands on the wall on either side of Joey's head. Then he snarled right in Joey's face. "Slug you? You're _stupid_ enough as it is. You've already taken one hit too many. You must have gone _deaf_."

Joey sighed, "Seto you can't mean to just let this slide. I'm . . . mmmmmmfffff."

Seto pinned Joey to the wall by leaning against him and kissed him until he had to stop before he suffocated them both.

He started talking without moving his lips away from Joey's. "Say _stop_ . . . Say _no_ . . . say _don't_. . . and say it now, or don't say another word until I'm done. Joey . . . I wanted to go a lot slower than this, but you were always the one to rush your fences. You've got the patience of a . . . something with _no_ patience at all."

Seto had been sliding his hands down Joey's body as he talked. Joey whimpered softly as Seto unbuckled his belt and pulled it out of the belt loops. He tossed it aside and unbuttoned his fly and zipped the zipper down. Joey rolled his head from side to side but didn't say anything, so Seto went on to slip his hands down Joey's sides, pushing his pants and shorts down to his knees.

Seto knelt at Joey's feet and stroked him gently until he responded. Joey let his knees buckle slightly and sighed. "Seto . . . "

"Say _no_."

"I _can't_."

"Lock your knee's idiot. I can't do this and hold you up too."

Joey locked his knees and moaned as Seto blew on sensitive flesh and made him forget why he was standing against a wall with his hands cuffed behind him acquiring a very rich, very arrogant, and very orally talented lover.

Seto took Joey into his mouth and ran his tongue over salty hardness. Joey gasped and flinched. Seto moved gently until Joey settled, then he 'took advantage' of him. He played Joey like a violin, bringing him to the edge and drawing him back, listening to his sighs and moans. Each sound a clue to his next action. Joey finally broke, "aaahh . . . Seto please . . . I can't . . . please . . . let me . . . I need. . . ." Joey's hips bucked once, then again and he exploded. Seto stood up wiping his mouth on his handkerchief.

"I'll call the guard. Although I'm tempted to take you back to the house just like that."

Joey eyed Seto languidly never realizing just how erotic he looked with his pants around his knees and bed room eyes.

"Hhhmmm? I . . . what ever you say, Nushi."

Seto tugged Joey's clothing back into order and took him by the upper arm. "I _am_ taking you back in cuffs. I don't want you deciding to bolt again. I'd have to hurt you and I don't want to do that."

"Ok if you insist." Joey was rapidly coming back to himself and wondering exactly what had happened. He couldn't believe he'd been so lost to himself as to take such advantage of Seto and was still bewildered as to what had just happened.

"Seto? . . . what went on? I'm confused." Joey sounded so plaintive that Seto had to chuckle.

"You just treated me to a lesson in shibari and I gave you a blow job that should have blown both heads at once. I trusted _you_ with _me_."

"Seto I. . . . I'm ashamed of myself. You_ did_ trust me, and I betrayed that trust. Even if nothing happened."

"Well, something did happen. I learned that what you were trying to tell me, I wasn't listening to." Seto stuffed Joey into the waiting car. "If you hadn't kept touching me. Reassuring me. I'd have flipped out. As it was . . . I went somewhere . . . different . . . it was actually quite interesting." Seto pushed Joey to kneel on the floor at his feet. "I trusted you and you didn't abuse that trust. The minute you realized that things were getting out of hand you cut me loose. I'm still pissed that you took off before I could get myself together. You move so fast that it's not quite human."

"You're . . . not . . . mad at me?"

"No, and yes. I'm not mad at you for touching me. I liked it very much. But I'm furious as hell that you didn't return my trust. Not even enough to see if I was mad or not. I'm not sure quite how I feel about that. You've got some making up to do."

Joey sat back on his heels and fiddled with the handcuffs that still secured his hands behind his back. "I'm sorry. I thought it was best if I just got out as fast as I could. I figured you'd be disgusted with me. You see why I have nightmares about that. They tied me too tight and then washed me. The wash made the ropes shrink. I couldn't feel my hands or feet. The women . . . They kept touching me and they gagged me with a ring gag. By the time they got through pouring saki down my throat, I was so drunk that I couldn't tell up from down, and I was sick. When they finally got around to untying me, all I could do was puke up my guts and pass out. I was out for hours. I woke up with Mitsuko washing my face."

Seto gathered Joey into his arms and sighed. "Shit . . . no wonder you have nightmares. Who's fucking idea was that particular piece of abuse."

"Honda suggested it to Watanabe-sama. His busu wife liked having 'pretty boy' parties."

"I see why you hated them both. . . h hhhmmm. Um. . . Joey? Just rest now." Seto took a key from his pocket and removed the handcuffs. He sighed over the red marks on Joey's wrists and smoothed them with his thumbs. "Joey, I'm sorry. I didn't think they'd fastened these damn things so tight. Look at this. They're all red again."

Joey nearly melted again, the feel of Seto touching him was addictive. "Seto, if you don't stop that, I'm gonna blow again."

"You mean I'm going to blow you again. Don't you?"

"Seto you're a complete pervert."

"Yeah, I know." Seto took another good look at Joey's wrists. "Let me see that."

Joey just relaxed and allowed Seto to examine his wrists.

"Why did they fasten these so tightly? I don't see any reason to be so . . . cruel is the only word I can come up with. I'm firing some assholes tomorrow."

"Don't do that. It's not their fault I'm double jointed." Joey didn't want anyone to lose their job over something so trivial as a chaffed wrist.

Seto gave Joey his bored executive look. "What does the state of your joints have to do with anything?" Seto flipped the ratchet half of the bracelet around, causing the cuff to make a metallic 'critch' sound

"Here . . . give me those before you hurt yourself with them." Joey was glad to change the subject, the old one was going to be painful for a while and he wanted to examine his scrambled feelings in private before he decided how he felt for sure.

Joey took the handcuffs from Seto and fastened one metal ring around his own wrist. Then he tucked his thumb into the palm of his hand and slid the ring over his hand and off

"Oh. Umm . . . I see . . . I've . . ." Seto stammered, very unusual for him, but this had been a night of surprises. And this was the least of them.

"Yeah double jointed. So they take one look at me and, if they know what they're doing, they cuff me tight. So I don't slide the cuffs off and do them some bodily harm. Those guys of yours let me slip the cuffs the first time. So now I got to go and apologize to the bunch of them tomorrow. Or rather, later on to day . . . look."

Seto turned to see the sunrise. He wasn't as interested in that as he was in how late they could sleep in.

Joey followed Seto to their rooms and started to go into his when Seto suddenly snapped the cuff around his wrist. It wasn't nearly tight enough to hold him, in fact he had to make a fist to keep it from sliding off. He gave Seto a quizzical look, Seto smirked back. He tugged on the other ring and pointed to his rooms.

"You owe me a forfeit. Come on."

Joey didn't object, he figured Seto was going to make him sleep on the floor or something. He wasn't going to protest, he was still trying to puzzle out what Seto was up to

At Seto's direction Joey stripped and put on the silk boxers he was given. Seto slid into the soft, cool sheets and eyed Joey who was still standing, waiting for Seto to tell him what to do.

"Get in the bed. It's getting late. Or early. I'm tired and I want to go to sleep. Come on."

Seto patted the mattress beside him, Joey slid in beside Seto and lay back waiting for the 'punch line.'

"Go to sleep, Fool. This is your forfeit."

"What is?"

"You've lost your suite. You'll be sleeping right here from now on. I'm not letting you go through another night alone."

Joey sighed and snuggled against Seto, it felt so right. They fit together like they'd been made for each other.

"You'll be sorry "

Seto snorted. "Yeah? You think so?"

"Uummm-hhumm. I'm a terrible cover hog."

Xxx

Seto woke late that morning and found Joey propped up on one elbow watching him. "Seto? I'm offering to. . . .uuummm" Seto shut Joey up before he could say something stupid. "Ok, that was good."

"Yeah and don't you forget it. You offer to leave one more time and I'll chain you to the bed. See if I don't."

Joey smirked, "Someone will find me."

"So I'll pay them off. I'm rich, you know." Seto smirked back, then he gave Joey a look of such naked need that Joey didn't have the heart to tease him anymore.

"I'll stay as long as you want me to." Joey sighed and shoved his hand into his unruly bangs. "I don't know where this is going but I'm on board for the ride . . . Ok?"

Seto just threw the covers back and grunted as he rolled off the bed. His knees buckled and he nearly fell. "Ow. I'm stiff as a morning hard on."

Joey, who had been holding him up, nearly dropped him as he started laughing. Seto sat on the edge of the bed and laughed too. They wound up rolling around on the bed howling. Then Seto grabbed a pillow and bopped Joey on the head. Joey retaliated with another pillow and they fought, swatting each other and the head board until one of the pillows ruptured and feathers rushed out in a cascade of white.

"Oh, shit. Man. . . . what a mess. We're gonna get killed." Joey started trying to scoop feathers back into the case. Seto caught him and flopped down on his back, pulling Joey onto his chest.

"Joey . . . stop. It doesn't make any difference. I pay people a lot of money to put up with and clean up messes much worse that a few feathers." Seto ran his hands up and down Joey's back in small soothing circles. "They've cleaned up after me. Put up with me. Don't worry about it."

"But Seto, that's one of the reasons I don't understand why you want me." Joey relaxed into Seto, his hands on his body felt so nice.

Seto slipped his fingers gently into the hair on the back of Joey's head. He urged him to snuggle his head into the curve of his neck. "They put up with me, clean up after me, but they don't love me. Only Mokuba. You know?"

"Yeah, I do know . . . feels nice . . . Seto?"

"Humm?"

"Roll over." Seto rolled taking Joey with him.

"Nut. How am I supposed to rub your legs if I'm under you? Not that I mind so much but . . . "

Joey got Seto arranged to suit him and spent a few minutes rubbing the soreness out of Seto's legs. Seto relaxed and sighed in appreciation.

"Thanks. I really would like to get my hands on that man. I'd . . ."

"You'd get yourself killed in about two seconds. He may be an old fart but he's still a quick draw and carries a .9mm. That piece of crap you carry is a . . ."

".380 Special. I had it made especially for me. You don't like it?"

"Fucking piece of shit gas leaker. You . . . got screwed to put it politely. I'll get you something worth having and see that you know how to use it. Now come on. I want a shower."

Seto followed Joey to the bathroom and waited while he started the shower and stepped in. Then he followed, easing in behind Joey. They washed each other and messed around, kissing and fondling each other. When they were both clean and cooled off, Seto maneuvered them both out of the shower and into yakuta's. He wrapped a towel around Joey's head and rubbed the water out as best he could. Then he made sure Joey saw the spray before he sprayed conditioner on it. Joey grinned at him in the mirror but didn't say anything.

After combing the solution through Joey's hair, Seto combed it into silky smoothness and braided it into a short tail. Joey turned around, hooking one hip on the counter ,he gave Seto a serious look.

"Seto. We need to set some ground rules. Everyone here knows what we're doing. None of them will say anything. Most won't even think much of it. But . . ."

"What we do stays behind our bedroom doors. I don't believe in PDA. We'll have to tell Mokuba. You want to tell Tristan? Who else should know?" Seto bit his lip thinking.

Joey thought too. Seto stepped in between his thighs and they just held each other for a few precious moments.

"Seto. I need to relax for a few more days. I feel so much better. I'd like to have a party . . . if you want." Joey sighed and touched his forehead to Seto's, breathing in the smell that was simply his.

You want a party we'll have one. What's the theme? Coming out? Don't hesitate to ask for whatever you want. Don't be shy. I'm not. If I don't want to do something, I'll tell you. Promise. You have to promise too."

Seto caught Joey's braid and pulled gently until he tipped his head back. They kissed one last time and parted to get dressed.

Xxxx

Joey was astonished to find that the mess they'd made had been cleaned up while they were in the shower. He thought back and realized that he'd noticed without paying much attention that his things were kept in order. Laundry done, messes picked up; he felt bad, and foolish. He was getting soft.

He gathered up some clothes and hauled them on, he didn't bother to look in the mirror as he hurried past or he would have fallen over. He had grabbed up a pair of tight leather pants, the kind with laces in the small of the back and down the thighs. And a bronze silk shirt shot with gold and green highlights. He didn't bother with shoes or slippers

Seto met him in the hall and frankly stared.

"What? I miss a place when I shaved?"

"No. But I'm really locking you up, I swear."

"But . . . Seto . . . I promised not to leave. I don't break a promise any more than you do."

"Yeah." Seto gave Joey an appraising appreciative once over. "I guess I'll just have to get a stick."

Joey gave Seto a puzzled look. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Seto leered at Joey. "I'll either have to lock you up or beat others off with a stick. You look like sex on two feet."

Joey turned red and took a mock swing at Seto who took off down the hall heading for the kitchen. Joey beat Seto to the great hall by sliding down the banister which made Seto laugh. "Wheeler, only you would think of that. Come on I'm hungry."

"Where are we going I thought we were going to eat on that balcony thing. I like eating there."

Seto draped one arm over Joey's shoulders and headed him in the general direction of the kitchen. They thundered in the kitchen like a herd of buffalo and nearly scared Sakura in to burning herself. Joey plucked the pot from her hands and dumped it back on the stove.

Seto smacked him and laughed. "Joey, you're impossible. You nearly made her burn herself."

"Me? Who was it banged the door against the wall. Miss sakura. I'm so hungry. Please feed me." Joey made chibi eyes at the poor woman, completely flustering her.

"Don't do it. He'll follow you home and you'll never get rid of him. I'll have to come and bring him back."

Seto wrestled an unresisting Joey into a chair and plunked himself down next to him. They waited as Miss Sakura deftly fried bacon, eggs and potatoes, made tea and coffee and plunked the lot on the table in front of them.

Suddenly Mr. Yukari hurried into the room and bowed low. "Sirs, is my service not to your liking. Did I do something wrong?"

Joey left comforting the man up to Seto. He wasn't sure what to say

Seto just shook his head. "No, there is nothing wrong with your service, but the trip from the kitchens to my quarters is long and I'm not fond of cold eggs and limp toast. Master Wheeler and I will probably have breakfast in here from now on. I appreciate all your efforts these last few days, you did the best you could. Lunch will be on the terrace as usual and dinner in my quarters is acceptable. Wheeler, if you Bogart that last egg, I'll thump you."

"Sure thing, Nushi. Your wish is my command."

"You're not a genie, get over yourself." Seto realized that both Mr. Yukari and Miss Sakura were goggling at them with their eyes as big as saucers.

Seto registered what Joey had been calling him and flushed slightly. Joey just examined the last of the bacon like it contained vital information.

"I"m not . . . I mean you . . . Joey." Seto's plaintive whine made Joey turn serious. He looked at Seto ignoring their fascinated audience and leaning over rubbed his cheek against Seto's.

"Seto, you are my love, owner of my heart, my master. You always have been. It just took us both a while to realize it. Now, finish eating and I'll see if I can't find you something fit to shoot."

Seto pulled away slightly and gazed at Joey with his heart in his eyes. This sudden revelation was slightly more than he could handle, they both needed time to think things out, but time was running out for both of them. Their hormones were making it sink or swim. He thought they were going to learn to swim very quickly.

"Ok, something fit to shoot. What do you have in that rather impressive armory you brought in with you?"

Joey grinned "You don't want to try to shoot most of what I've got. Half of it is semi-auto and the rest is illegal without permits up the wazzoo. I've got them, so don't worry. " Joey made a face, rubbing his hand up and down Seto's arm as he thought. Seto just stood passively and enjoyed the caress. They were going to have to work on not being quite so touchy feely in public. But here on the grounds, what they did was their business.

"Sir . . . excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt you but I need to talk to Master Wheeler." Roland turned his gaze away but couldn't help smiling a bit. They looked so happy together. Whatever had brought about last night's brawl and blown over like smoke.

Roland straitened his shoulders with a shrug. "Joey, Master Wheeler, wasn't going to be happy. The boy moving Joey's belongings into Seto's quarters had opened the arms chest and freaked out completely. He'd gone to one of the new security men and the result was that all Joey's fire arms were now in the new armory. Which wasn't bad but he knew Joey was really particular about his weapons. Roland didn't blame him so now he had to confess that his armorer had adjusted the sights on one of Joey's personal weapons before he realized that they were not part of the arsenal.

"Uumm . . . Master Wheeler, I'm really sorry. There's been a mixup and your personal weapons were taken to the armory and the armorer adjusted the sights on the 10 gauge before he realized that it doesn't belong to the complement."

Joey stretched and sighed. "Well the sights were always fucked up so it don't make much difference but if he messed with the Berettas I'm gonna flatten him. Where are they? I'll go collect them. I don't want them out of my reach."

Roland froze for a split second. "Berettas?. Not a matched pair of Beretta 93R Automatics. Please tell me I'm not holding on to a . . ."

"Sorry Roland but my Berettas are one set of twenty made and I think they are the only two still mated. If your man has touched them, I'm gonna be really pissed. I got them spot on for me and I really don't want to have to resight them."

Seto watched as Roland paled. He wasn't sure exactly what the problem was but he was willing to bet Joey was going to take it in hand quickly. Joey just sighed and motioned d for Roland to lead the way.

"What is it?"

"Someone took my personal armory into securities armory and your man adjusted the sights on one of my weapons before he realized that it wasn't part of his stock. If all he did was fiddle with that 10 gage I'm ok, but if he messed with my Berettas I'm gonna be really pissed. And the .357 S&W Four inch. The others are just standard sights and not that much trouble to resight. But I'll see in a minute."

Roland led them out of the Donjon and over a small ridge where Seto smiled to see his security head had built a security center that blended in well. It looked like an out building from the same era as the donjon. He knew it was state of the art. Roland wouldn't have anything less. So there was an armory, a shooting range, and a dojo, along with a small barracks. the building was completely self contained; showers and kitchen, game rooms and theater. No cold vending machine sandwiches and four channel tv for his people.

Joey headed straight for the armory and demanded to see his property immediately. Seto finally got an inventory of what Joey had available. A matched set of Glock .10mm's, a Smith and Wesson .357 magnum with a four-inch barrel, some piddly browned .380, a sawed off unidentified 10 gauge, a very fine .223 sniper with a laser site, and a beautiful pair of Beretta 93R fully automatic pistols. Seto goggled. The armorer was a grizzled veteran of some twenty years and he handled them like they were babies.

"I only worked on the ten gauge. I'm really sorry about that. When I realized what else was in the case all I did was inventory them and call Roland. These Berettas are sweet. I'd sure like to try them out. Of course I'd never really expect you to let me but . . ."

Joey just smiled at the man. "You can try them if you like. just remember the sights are set for me and they rise like a bitch. You'll go through a clip in three seconds. I keep them set on full auto. No three shot bursts for me. If I need them I need all their power. I only carried them twice and both times lots of guy bought it. Here."

Joey reached out and pulled a clip

"Fuck . . . parabellums. You're . . . strong. Or crazy."

"Or both." Joey slid the clip back in place and flicked the safety to check that it was on. "You got a firing range back there?"

"Sure do. You want to fire a few?"

Joey pointed to seto. "Yeah. And I want him to learn to handle something worth shooting." Joey turned to Roland. "While I'm thinking of it. What were you thinking to let him qualify with that gas leaking piece of shit he's been carrying?" Roland flushed then paled. Joeys tone of voice was reasonable, but cold as ice and very soft. "You trying to get him killed or are you just suicidal . . . or murderously over confident." Joey speared Roland with a dagger of icy copper eyes.

"I know, but Mr. Kaiba is very stubborn when he wants to be. I think he had some James Bond fantasy going on. Walther PPK . . . that sort of thing."

Joey snorted, the 7.65mm was good for close up work, if you were good. But he didn't want Seto getting that close to something that needed shooting. The .380 was just a glorified .32 with a maximum capacity of a crippled eight rounds.

"Well, with only seven rounds in a Walther . . . and that .380 don't have the power. Seto, I'm going to set you up with a real .9mm, good for close work, easy to conceal and with enough power to get a good long shot. And I'll make sure you really qualify. You're not getting a pass from me."

Seto groaned, he'd qualified on a firing range and had always suspected that the instructor had been a suck up. Now he was going to find out exactly how he measured up to the best. He had a nasty feeling that he was going to fall short.

Joey entered the firing range first and crowed in delight. Roland managed to look smug without over doing it. He'd designed the facilities himself and was rather proud of them. Joey congratulated him on his design and ordered a full set of targets set up. When this was accomplished Joey asked Roland if he thought he was strong enough to throw him

Roland answered that he didn't know if he was up to a fight with someone like Joey.

"Naw, I don't mean a fight. Can you pick me up and throw me?"

Roland considered Joey for a few seconds. "Probably. How high and how far."

Joey told him as high and far as he could, in any direction. Roland took off his jacket and turned back to Joey. Seto had watched as Joey loaded the Berettas. Pulling back the slides to chamber a round, he tucked them into the holsters and stood easy. Seto felt a cold chill. What the hell was Joey up to now? Seto found out and nearly had a heart attack. Roland scooped Joey up and literally threw him. Joey drew and fired as he fell. They did this four times, with Roland throwing Joey any which way. Finally Roland called a stop.

"Damn Wheeler you're a lot heavier than you look. I'm done. Let's go look at the targets."

When they went to look at the targets, Roland activated the retrieval rails and they waited for the targets to come to them. Roland looked at the silhouettes and sighed. Seto had expected to see one or two hits. But each target had at least four holes in the heart or head. And no strays. Joey was phenomenal, he hadn't missed once and hadn't wasted any ammo.

Roland quietly lost his temper. "Wheeler. I'd like to know how you learned to do that. You've got twenty rounds in a fully automatic weapon, anyone else would rack off the whole clip. I counted brass and you never fired more than four shots. The amount of practice you had to put in on that is . . . insane. No wonder you can't keep any weight on. Mr. Kaiba can't reach that level. It's unreasonable to expect it."

Joey smirked and pulled the empty clips, then showed Roland the reserves. His eyes popped and he gulped. The original clips were stock and held twenty rounds each. The reload clips were extended and held thirty each. Joey really believed in over kill.

"I don't expect Seto to manage my level of skill, but I want him to be able to back me up if he has to. So get him something worth shooting by tomorrow. Ok?"

Roland just nodded and left, headed for the armory.

Joey efficiently stripped one of the reload clips and jacked the shells into the stock clips, reloaded the Berettas, and tucked them into their holsters.

Seto, thinking about guns and practice, suddenly remembered Joey's party.

As they headed back to the Donjon, Seto questioned Joey about it.

"My party? Yeah. I want to ask Tristan, Yugi, Tea, Serenity, Mokuba, anyone you want to. Oh . . . Mai and Frank."

"What's the occasion?"

"My birthday. I'll be twenty-three. You send those reports like I asked you?"

"I sure did. I got calls from Tris', Yugi, and Serenity. They all asked me not to tell you they'd called."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

And no matter how Joey coaxed, or whined, or kissed; Seto refused to say another word.

xxx

NushiLover, owner, master, god (Joey really, really likes Seto.)

Bookwormloverjen (I do research, lots of it.), Hakari Raine (oops. I don't know. I picked it directly off an anime.), Jasmemini, (Happy now :-) ), Flame Swordswoman (yes lemon now. I really need a review on this. blush it's my first), mandy (Letter Man nasty and around for a while yet.), Red Rose Yuki. (Hi), Saikki-dono (long winded, that's me.)Yuriko-chan, ( Hi), Wheeler Wolf (can you say gun freek? grin), Fox Forbidden Child (go to bed silly, it'll still be there.), dragonlady222 (I think Honda got his), maggiemay (You're welcome), Lil Miss Kitty (try a blow dryer on that keyboard. You really want a funny one try DiD vs tKiSA by Muffie), bwlj (several hours go into most chapters. Except the police work and guns.), Red Eyes White Dragon, thank you.

Now that thanks are out of the way. Most of you can ignore most of this.

A gas leaker is not only dangerous as you can burn your hand, the slid is sloppy and sometimes won't auto cock, you lose a lot of power and they are just an all round piece of junk. Not all .380's are bad in fact some are very nice, if all you need is a small caliber for close in work.

The Beretta93R is the only fully automatic pistol available today over-the-counter. And they are sweet. For more info go here world. Put h t t p/ in front. (Leave out spaces.)

In case you haven't realized it yet Joey carries some serious fire power.


	14. Chapter 14

To Serve 14

Lemon warning.

The next morning Seto woke with hair in his face. Since he usually slept on his stomach that was a bit odd. He opened one eye and remembered.

"Joey . . . wake up." Seto patted Joey on the shoulder, careful not to startle him.

"Mmmm . . . I'm awake. Sort of."

Joey rolled so he could see Seto. He was charmingly mussed, and a bit bleary eyed. They'd both managed to spend the rest of yesterday doing nothing much and had spent the evening playing video games. Joey felt rested and lazy.

"You getting up?" Seto wanted breakfast and Joey. Breakfast he was getting Joey he was not. H didn't want to rush Joey as he seemed to be trying to make up his mind still. Seto realized that he was going to have to have a lot of patience the benefits of which were well worth the effort.

Joey started to get up, then groaned and dumped a pillow in his lap. His red face made Seto raise a questioning eye brow and smirk slightly.

"What?" As if I didn't know

"Seto, go on. I'll be there in a minute."

"Why not just come on now?"

Joey ground his teeth in frustration. He had to get rid of Seto for a few seconds.

Seto could no more resist teasing Joey than he could fly. "What's the matter? I know you're naked, so . . . I've already seen you. And touched you. With my mouth, if you'll remember. You didn't seem to mind then. So what's your problem now?"

Joey groaned then threw the pillow at Seto. "I got morning wood. Damnit . . . you happy now? . . . and I'm not jacking off first thing in the morning. I'm old enough . . . I ought. Oh, hell."

Seto laughed at Joey and made several suggestions that only made Joey groan louder.

"Damnit Seto, you're a sadist. Now, how do you expect me to even walk. Villain."

Seto made a motion that directed Joey's gaze to his groin. He was flaccid, showing no sign of any 'problems.'

Joey eyed Seto with disgust. "Damnit Seto, you're made of ice. How did you manage that? I'm not going to be able to piss this one away."

Seto watched as Joey tried to ease his need by readjusting himself.

"It's easy. I just imagine Weevil Underwood in a chartreuse Speedo. Works like a char. . . . hey!"

Seto ducked the slipper easily and darted into the bathroom, then peeked back to see Joey flat on his back making gagging noises.

"Seto, . . . gack. Eeeuuwww! I'm scarred for life. I'll never wear a Speedo again."

Seto, knowing Joey's preferences in swim wear, snorted. "Never wore one. Come on, get up. I want my breakfast and then we're supposed to work out. And I need to get in touch with. . . .Never mind that. Come on."

So Joey finally managed to get himself under control and, with a longing, lingering and hopefully unnoticed stare at Seto's retreating backside, followed him into the shower.

After showering and fooling around a little they ate breakfast in the kitchen. They were starting to get a routine going. Joey liked it and hoped that Seto did too.

Joey started Seto on a new exercise routine by testing his levels. He realized that, while Seto was in fair shape, years of setting at a desk had taken their toll. He was soon panting and sweating.

"Well . . . not too bad. You're in better shape that lot's of men in your position. But not such good shape compared to . . . like . . . me. "Joey smirked at Seto. "I'll start you out with some yoga and machine work. You'll shape up quickly. You'll see."

Seto groaned. If Joey worked him like he worked himself, he was in deep trouble. "Joey, I don't think I can keep up with you."

"Na. And I'm not asking you to even try. I'm going to lay out a routine for you that is tailored to your needs. I don't want you sore. It's discouraging. I don't want you to quit."

Seto listened carefully to Joey's instructions and started his workout, skeptical but willing. By the time he'd finished he was ready to acknowledge that Joey really knew what he was talking about. In between his own exercises, Joey had watched and coached Seto.

When Seto finished his routine, he watched Joey finish his. He still had difficultly reconciling this compact, hard bodied man with the gangly rather silly boy he remembered.

Joey wiped sweat off his face and accepted the water Seto offered him. He realized that Seto was staring at him, a lot. He hoped it was good staring, he was doing a lot of that himself. Seto was nicely setup, with fair muscle tone. Wide shoulders tapered into a narrow waist and slender hips. Seto's long legs were nicely shaped with firm thighs and good calves. All it needed was a little work on the tone. He'd be a hard body in no time at all. Neither realized what they looked like together.

"Ok, now that I know what you are physically capable of, I'll start you on training."

Seto goggled discreetly at Joey, 'training?' "What are you talking about I thought that was training."

"No, just a starting work out. I'm going to teach you to take care of yourself. In case something happens to me, I want you to be able to kick some serious ass. Unless you want to be helpless."

"Joey. I just want to know what you expect of me. Do I really need to do this? If . . . Joey. If anything happens to you. I'll be . . . just . . . damnit."

Joey watched in astonishment as Seto became completely incoherent. He reached over and pulled Seto into a firm hug. Cradling his head in both hands, he kissed him gently.

"I'll just have to make sure that nothing happens to me . . . or you. 'K?"

"Joey . . . Ok."

"Good. Let's go to the range. I want to see how you do with something you're used to shooting, then you're turning that piece of shit over to the armorer permanently. I'll make sure your harness fits right. I want you to wear it everywhere you go."

"Why? I won't be up to speed for some time yet."

"Yeah, but you need to get use to it. Or you'll have tells."

"Tells?" Seto shot Joey a puzzled look. "What the hell?"

"You know how Weevil squints when he gets a really good card?" Seto nodded "That's a tell. Some tells are physical. Twitches and . . . stuff. If you have a gun tell you might as well walk around with it in your hand. I don't want to turn you into a gun slinger, that's what I'm for, but I want you to be competent."

Seto twined fingers with Joey as they walked. "Ok. I'm good with that. I'll do my best. I don't guarantee it'll be good enough."

Joey squeezed Seto's fingers. "All I ask is that you try your best. If you can't, you can't."

On the walk to the security center Joey was strangely quiet. Seto had an idea of what was wrong but he wasn't about to stir that particular pot just yet; so he took evasive action by questioning Joey about what was wrong with his .380.

"What isn't wrong with it? You got cheated. Whoever sold you that thing is gonna get one from me. I'm a jealous man and I don't like sharing."

Seto eyed Joey wondering what he was talking about.

"Jealous? What the . . . what are you talking about?"

The armorer looked up as they walked in and handed Joey Seto's .380.

"Whoever sold him that fucked him over royally. You should . . ."

Seto's bark of laughter cut him off and made Joey smirk at the man with twinkling eyes.

"Something?"

"Don't worry about it. I just . . . sometimes Seto can be a little thick. Gimme the Taurus."

Kishimoto dug it out and handed it over.

Joey spent the next hour drilling Seto in loading, unloading and general maintenance of the Taurus. Seto finally rolled his eyes and asked when he was actually going to get to shoot the thing.

Joey reached out and, with one finger, gently pushed the barrel away from its current target, which was the middle of his chest. "When you're competent. You just pointed that right at my heart."

"Shit. Joey . . . I'm never going to get this."

"With that attitude, no you're not."

Seto sighed. He was going to do his best, but he really wasn't interested in learning to shoot. He didn't feel that he had the aptitude for it, but Joey wanted him to learn, so he would try.

Joey decided to let Seto shoot targets sooner than he really wanted to because he didn't want him to get discouraged. So he took him into the range and set up a paper.

Seto watched as Joey checked the clip and safety then put the pistol down on the bench. He fiddled around with things and Seto allowed his attention to wander.

"Seto . . . Seto . . . damnit. Pay attention. You're gonna . . . "

Seto dragged his attention back to the subject at hand and gave Joey an apologetic look.

"Joey, I'm sorry. I don't . . . I think this may be a waste of your time. And mine."

Joey rubbed his face and then took Seto into his arms and just hugged him. He really hoped he wasn't forcing Seto to do something he didn't want to, but he wanted Seto to be able to shoot well. And he had to admit the thought of sport shooting with Seto was dear to his heart.

"Just keep trying. That's all I ask. Humor me. Ok?"

"Ok."

Joey and Seto spent the next hour going over things again and Seto finally found out one thing he really liked about shooting. If he grumbled enough that he couldn't get the sights lined up right Joey would help him by standing behind him and putting his arms around him so he could look over his shoulder, hold his hands, and line the sights up for him.

When Joey caught on, he called a halt to the practice session and led Seto into the showers.

"Seto, what the hell are you thinking? You're supposed to be learning how to shoot. If a member of your board pulled shit like this what would you do?"

Seto felt bad. He should have just grabbed Joey, snogged the hell out of him, and let it go; instead he'd lied to him. At least by action. Now he had some making up to do.

"I'm sorry. I just. . . can't take this seriously. It's stupid. Not the shooting part. It's me."

Seto let Joey back him up against the shower wall and pin him there. He wasn't sure exactly what to expect but when Joey started kissing him, he just relaxed and went with it. Joey kissed Seto ruthlessly until they both had to come up for air. When they parted, panting like il tuned diesels, Seto started apologizing again.

"Joey, I'm sorry. I don't know why, but I can't take this seriously. It . . . I . . . fuck."

"Ok."

Seto nearly crossed his eyes trying to focus on Joey and said with perfect intelligence. "Huh?"

"You said fuck. I said ok. We'll leave the shooting/defend yourself argument for later. Come on. I don't intend to put on any more of a show for those gaping morons."

Seto came to himself and realized that some of the security team had come in from the obstacle course and were standing in the door ogling them with some amusement.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing, boss. Just wantin' a shower." one of the men had the audacity to remark and just grinned at Joey's snarl.

Joey dragged Seto back to the Donjon and up to their suite. When they stumbled through the door he gave in to hormonal urges and jumped Seto like he was starving and Seto was a sirloin steak.

"Seto, if you aren't out of those clothes in two seconds, you're in trouble."

Seto had shed his pants just inside the door and Joey had managed the magic act of being naked instantly. (It helped that he'd gone commando that morning.) Now Seto was fumbling with the buttons on his shirt, they refused to cooperate. Joey growled and helped Seto out of the shirt by simply ripping it off him by main force.

Tossing the remains of a rather expensive silk shirt to the floor, Joey scooped Seto up and dumped him on the bed where he bounced once then flopped onto his back. Seto watched as Joey stalked him, crawling across the bed like some great cat. Which Seto found amusing as he'd always thought of and referred to Joey as Inu, Dog. He sighed and let Joey have his way.

"What do you want? Joey? You have to talk to me."

Joey hovered over Seto holding his weight effortlessly, he nibbled on the edge of Seto's jaw, then lowered himself down onto Seto, deepening a pecking kiss into an exploration of his mouth that left them both moaning.

"Don't."

Seto dragged his consciousness back from oblivion. "I haven't done anything. What?"

Joey snickered. "Don't have to talk."

"Huh!"

"You said I had to talk to you. Don't either. Not now. I'm going to have things to do with my mouth other than talk."

Joey managed to keep Seto from leaping off the bed by main force; straddling his thighs and using his body weight. Seto moaned as Joey stroked him into full hardness. He wanted, now.

"Joey. Please. I'll do what . . . oh god."

Seto managed not to scream by biting his lip, just barely. He lost complete control almost instantly and just let Joey do what he wanted. It felt so good not to have to make decisions. All he wanted was for Joey to do whatever he wanted to.

Joey was well aware that Seto was gone. He wasn't about to take advantage of him so he managed to get them arranged in a ' head to tail' position and guided Seto, then they both found out that sixty-nine is a very nice number.

Seto snuggled Joey, some how he'd wound up with his head on Joey's shoulder. "I always knew you were."

"Were what?" Joey basked in the afterglow. Seto's head on his shoulder felt good.

"A cock sucker."

"And a damn good one."

"Hummm"

They both fell into a light doze that lasted until lunch.

Joey walked around the corner of the hall leading into the audience chamber just in time to hear Seto say, "Damnit! He's a fucking detective. I'm having real trouble keeping him from finding out. And he's getting his feelings hurt. Someone has to call him soon, just to mend fences a little."

Joey made some noise or other and Seto snarled "He's here, I've got to go."

Joey tugged Seto into a hug with little resistance on Seto's part. "What's going on, Nushi? You're keeping secrets. I know you are."

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with. We working out again?"

"Yeah. You're doing great. I want you to like shooting. I like target shooting and it would . . . make me happy to share a session with you once in a while. But . . . ." Joey trailed off. He didn't want Seto shooting just because he wanted it.

Seto looked at Joey for a long moment, then made a decision. He was going to work at shooting just like he'd worked at everything else in his life. If Joey wanted this that bad, he'd get it. Perhaps it would help keep him distracted enough that he wouldn't ask too many questions.

Joey watched Seto and wondered what he was up to. There'd been too many calls cut off short and way too much ducking and dodging. If Joey was paranoid, he'd have thought Seto was hiding something. Oh yeah, I am paranoid.

Joey wondered at Seto. He was so commanding in everything, decisive and strong. But when they were in bed it was almost as if Seto wasn't sure what he should be doing half the time. As if he was waiting for Joey to take over. But that couldn't be. Seto was too self-confident for that. He decided to shelve all that until he could talk to Doctor Higa. Right now, all he wanted to do was figure out what Seto was hiding.

Joey spent the next day snooping into Seto's hidden business and trying to get in touch with Tristan or Yugi, neither of who was answering a phone. He did reach Tea who stammered and stuttered around for a moment then announced that Yugi was calling her and hung up.

"Seto, I don't think that those reports did me much good. I can't get Tris' or Yugi on the phone and when I got Tea she acted like I was poison. Damnit. I really want to have a party and get together with the old gang. But I don't think it's going to happen."

Seto patted Joey's shoulder and just kind of blew it off, telling Joey not to worry too much, things would work themselves out. He ended by saying that they would just go out for a nice private night on the town.

The night of Joey's birthday was upon them before Joey really knew it. He'd finally given up on getting in touch with anyone and just fallen in with Seto's plans for a quiet evening dining out and visiting a jazz club.

When the door of the club opened Joey's mouth opened too. His jaw fell and he turned to Seto. "You jerk. You planned this all. Who all's here."

Seto smirked at Joey in an annoyingly self-satisfied way.

"You have no idea how hard it was to keep this from you. You're indefatigable. You're a damned blood hound. Surprise."

Joey moved into the club proper. Everyone was there, Tea, Yugi, Tristian, Mai, Frank, Tanaka-san, people he'd worked with and never thought to see again. He turned to Seto and tried to scowl, it didn't work, his face wanted to arrange itself into a big goofy grin, so he just let it.

Joey went directly to Yugi and couldn't believe it when Yugi got tears in his eyes.

"Oh, Joey, I'm so sorry. That report nearly tore my heart out, . . . and when I saw the video . . . well. I had to stop it twice. Please say you forgive me. I should have known better."

Joey tugged Yugi into a gentle embrace and sighed. "I forgive you. It's ok. I'm not mad; just . . . disappointed, I guess." Joey pushed Yugi away gently "and I . . . "

Mai poked Yugi. "Don't hog him, honey. At least let the poor guy get in the door. Joseph, honey, I'm a bitch."

"Na" Joey gave Mai a hug and the hovering Frank a wink "You just believed what you saw and heard. I shouldn't be disappointed even."

Frank and Tristan, aided by Seto, managed to move the group into the club and to the head table where Joey found a small pile of presents setting by his place.

"Wow. This is nice, you should have."

Seto started to say something then swatted Joey on the shoulder and snickered

"What?"

"Open your presents."

Joey grabbed one at random. He happily ripped the paper off and crowed with delight. It was a new Amazon Chain card. He looked at the tag.

"Should have known without looking, thanks Mai."

He opened the next, which was a magazine subscription from Tanaka-san; from Frank he got a gift certificate from a local store. Tristan gave him time at the track; which earned him an evil look from Seto, but he grinned back unrepentantly. Yugi gave him a new duel disk, which he said was from both him and Tea.

"Man, this is really nice." Joey slid the disk on his arm, carefully moving his watch down out of it's way. "I can't wait to try it out. Seto we have to go back to that club soon. . . un"

Seto handed Joey the last present with a flourish and a grin. Joey opened it and found a beautifully engraved card case. When he opened it, he found that his cards were already in it. Not only his deck, but a side deck and a new fusion deck as well

"Very nice. Thank you."

Then there was a disturbance at the door and Mokuba hurried in.

"Hi Big Brother. I'm sorry I'm late, but my interview ran over. What did I miss?"

Seto hugged Mokuba and laughed. "Not much. Just all the presents. You didn't miss the cake."

Mokuba grinned at Seto. "Wasn't much worried about missing cake. If I know you, there's about three times as much as needed." Mokuba turned to Joey who was watching Mokuba with a hesitant expression. "Joey, I'm glad you're. . . oh my god."

Seto tried to shush Mokuba but that was like trying to turn back the tide. "You two are lovers. No, don't even try. You. . . Seto. . . stinker." Mokuba grabbed Joey, unknowingly risking his life and limb. "I'm so glad. Joey if you hurt him I'll. . . '

Joey got himself under control and hugged back. "I won't. Don't worry."

Mokuba gave him a sharp look then smiled. "I'm not going to be around much. I've got a real life of my own. But I still love my brother. Don't forget that. But to change the subject. Here."

Mokuba produced a small package from his pocket.

Joey took the package and unwrapped it with his usual abandon. Seto quietly took the paper, wadded it up and stuck it in his pocket.

"Very nice." Joey examined the gold card with pleasure. "I always wanted to belong. How'd you manage that at short notice? I heard that it takes months to even get an interview with the board."

Mokuba smirked at Joey. The gold card was a much coveted membership card to the most exclusive duelist's club in Japan. Joey didn't realize that the board consisted of . . . Mokuba. And that he'd been a charter member. One of very few.

"Don't worry about it. You're a charter member. Don't give me that look. You were third in the world for . . . what? Three years? You've won most of the tournaments at one time or another. And the one's you didn't win you came in a solid second or third . . . we going to have cake or what?"

Mokuba wandered off to find cake and Joey just stood for a moment holding the card in a shaking hand.

"Joey? You ok? What's wrong? If that little. . ."

"No, Seto. I just . . . this is what I use to dream about . . . in solitary especially. Um . . . could you just . . . hold me for a second?"

Joey turned to Seto who gently wrapped his arms around Joey. He couldn't imagine Joey in solitary. It was like clipping the wings of an eagle. It made him physically sick. He couldn't help a rumble of fury deep in his chest.

"What?"

"I just can't help it. You, in solitary? It . . . no wonder you're. . . "

"Nuts? Neurotic? Psycho? Pick one. But . . . " Joey turned in Seto's arms pulling him along toward the cake. "In some ways it was a relief. I could rest. I didn't have to watch my back even when I was asleep. Foreged aboud it. Come on, I want cake. Lots of gooey cake with lots of icing and strong coffee. Frankly, I'd practically kill for a cigarette. But we made a deal"

Seto tugged Joey back against his chest for a second then allowed himself to be hauled by one wrist.

They ate cake and had champagne and coffee. Then Seto revealed his best surprise. They were in the back of the club Joey had been given a membership to. The White Dragon was so exclusive that there were only about forty members, half of whom Joey knew personally and the rest by reputation. So they dueled. They gossiped. Joey caught up on everyone.

He'd had some trouble with Yugi and Tea. Tea wanted to throw herself on his chest and cry and beg for forgiveness Yugi didn't want her to embarrass Joey. Joey didn't want a weeping female hanging on his gun arm. Seto finally managed to prevent her from tear spotting Joey's silk suit by pointing out that it was silk and fairly expensive

"Yeah and specially tailored to hide a multitude of sins." Joey changed the subject, rolling his eyes at Yugi, hoping that he would take the hint. Yugi did and dragged Tea off to watch the dueling. "Seto, I want to duel Yugi, not spend the rest of the evening fending Tea off. She's just as annoying as ever. I like her well enough, until she starts on that friendship shit. Where was she when I needed a friend? Cutting me off at the knees, that's where. I'll be nice to her for Yugi's sake, but . . . well, I thought better of her than that."

Seto gazed after Yugi and Tea for a moment. "I . . . she's so protective of Yugi and his career. She's made some very bad decisions. Duke Devlin won't even speak to her anymore. And several cooperate heads won't allow her on their tournaments. Don't let her worry you. Come on cake."

So they got more cake and Joey looked up Tristan.

"Hey Tris' got about three seconds until Tea falls all over me again. Come on, let's sit down and have a visit. You seen . . . "Joey looked around and realized that Tristan was standing next to Mai "Mai. Well, gang up on me. " But Joey was pleased to see her. Frank, standing sightly behind her, saluted him with a beer.

Joey managed to get back to his seat in a booth near the dueling arena, dragging Mai and Frank with him. He wasn't watching particularly, someone was dueling Rex Raptor, and he wasn't interested at all. Rex had gone from third to somewhere around tenth. so I'm a snob

He was joined by Tris', Mokuba, and Tanaka-san. Pretty soon Yugi came over alone, Tea was dueling some newbie in the next arena. So everyone Joey wanted to see was gathered right in front of him.

"So . . . everyone has questions. Ask. I'll answer. Just don't blame me if you don't like the answers. I'm done hidin'" Seto settled against Joey's shoulder, offering what support he could.

Frank started out with a question that had been bothering him since Joey had saved his life.

"How did you know they weren't going t cut off your finger?"

Joey gave him a blank look. "I didn't. I figured I'd have to cut it off myself. " Joey looked around the table "What? It's a finger."

Mai looked sick, in fact, everyone at the table looked sick.

"You though you were going to have. . ."

Joey held up his left hand. The red line tattooed around it showed up against a band of pale skin caused by the ring Mai had given him.

"Think about it for a minute. I won't say it's 'just' a finger. But Yugi . . you choose . . . either you cut off a finger or I shoot Tea in the head . . . quick . . ! No time to stand around and weigh the pros and cons. Ma. . . "

"Ok, ok. Yes. Cut. . . oh Joey. What a choice to have to make."

"Not a choice at all. Franks life or a finger. Don't see any choice at all."

Frank gulped. "You mean you thought . . . I . . . " Frank jumped up and left the table with Mai right behind him.

They didn't come back, as Frank knew more about things than he wanted to and had already told Mai most of it.

After another half an hour everyone was sufficiently grossed out. They asked questions and Joey didn't even try to whitewash anything. He just told his story.

Seto came up behind Joey. "You ok? You're digging again. I'm going to have Doctor Higa look into that. You shouldn't itch."

"I . . . I think it's . . . nerves. I'm getting a little tired too. I've fought four duels tonight. Usually we only fight two. And don't even think about offering to duel me yourself. Not gonna do it."

Seto pressed his nose into Joey's hair and sighed. "You want to go home soon? I'll send for the car if you do."

"I don't want to disappoint anyone, but the crowd is starting to get to me. I could use a break, at least." Joey leaned into Seto and relaxed against him. It felt good to have someone who worried if he was having fun, if he was tired, and let him decide what he wanted. "Hhuumm. Nice."

"If you're getting tired after four duels and I don't know how much smoozing, we'll make our excuses. It's your party, after all, and you can leave when you want. Come on. Mokuba wants to do the pretty and go himself."

Joey followed Seto to Mokuba. They made small talk for a few minutes and Mokuba left. Then Yugi and Tea hunted them up. Tea sniffled pathetically, but Yugi told her firmly to make her excuses.

Tea just told them that she wasn't feeling well and was going to go back home. Yugi went with her to the door, then came back. He stood with them as Mai and Frank shook hands around and went out to their cab. In the next few minutes, most of the guests left, leaving only Tristan and Yugi there with Seto and Joey.

Yugi flopped into a chair in the club room and sighed.

"Long evening. I'm exhausted. Joey, you want some coffee?"

"NO, do _not_ give him any more coffee."

Yogi gave Seto a startled look. But after looking at Joey again, he decided Seto was right. Joey was practically twanging.

He gave Seto and Yugi a shamefaced look. "Naw, I better not. I'm twanging as it is. I'll just sit here. You want coffee? I'll order you some."

Yugi just stretched, "No thank you. I'm getting ready to take a cab home so I don't need to try to stay awake. I'll never get to sleep if I drink coffee this late. But I wanted to talk to you alone for a little while."

Joey settled himself on a love seat and stretched his feet out in front of him. His pants leg rode up his ankle and Yugi saw his hold out. Joey rearranged his clothing without comment, but his eyes dared Yugi to say something. All Yugi could do was greave for his friend.

"What's up Yug? Seto, no tea for me. I'm fine as I am."

Seto settled next to Joey and sipped at his tea. They both were wondering what Yugi wanted.

"I know you're trying to find that Letter Man. I'm good at puzzles. I'd like to help if I can."

Joey thought about it, Seto kept his mouth shut. If Joey thought Yugi could help, why not. They were rapidly running out of options and Seto was tired of hiding.

Tristan grimaced. Yugi couldn't realize how dangerous things like this were. He just didn't have the mental capacity for it. He never got past naughty. He really didn't understand anything more.

At last Joey nodded, "Sure, Yugi. I'll call and have everything sent to you in the morning." And suiting actions to words, Joey called the office and left a message to send everything pertinent to him."

Yugi yawned, mirroring Tristan. "I'm going home to bed. Happy birthday Joey."

Tristan bumped fists with Joey and wished him a happy birthday too. He and Yugi went out the door together, taking a cab for home.

Joey yawned and grumbled his way to his feet. Seto gave him a deep kiss and they went out the back door where their car was waiting for them.

Seto settled into his seat with Joey right behind him. They'd both taken their duel disks off and put them in their carrying cases. The cases they handed to the driver to put in the trunk. Neither one noticed the sharp look he gave Joey's wrist, where the watch with the Kaiba Corp logo rested low.

"Seto I'm wiped out. I can't believe it. I used to go for days, dueling eight, ten duels a day, schmoozing in-between. But now. Too many people to watch I guess." Joey put his feet up on the seat across from him and crossed his arms over his chest. "Wake me when we get there."

"Ok, after the driver wakes me. . . . " Seto was tired too. He'd spent most of the evening watching over Joey.

He'd made sure that no one walked up behind him, or touched him unexpectedly. Or did any one of the ten or so things that made Joey go off. It had been exhausting. But he was glad to do it. Joey had enjoyed the evening, his laughter ringing out and his smile ready and relaxed. Yes, it had been worth the effort.

The drive was longer than they'd remembered, so both of them fell asleep. With some help from an insidious injection of sleeping gas from the air vents.

Joey woke up first. He was bound to a chair with rope. Not good. He looked around without raising his head, long bangs hid a multitude of sins. Seto was hanging from a hook in the ceiling stripped to the waist.

Joey wriggled slightly. He still had his weapons! All of them. This was decidedly odd. Why was he sitting in what amounted to a throne and Seto hanging from the ceiling like . . . Joey choked. Fuck

"Awake at last. Well, Mr. Kaiba, we have to have a little talk" Joey eyed the man with disgust. He was some common foot soldier jumping himself up to Oyabun and not doing a very good job.

"Talk? What about?" Joey stuck on his most arrogant expression, trying his best to imitate Seto at his worst. "I demand that you release me and my man. This will. . . "

"Shut up. I'm in charge here. You do what I say."

"Ok, Oyabun, what do you say?" Joey sneered at the man hoping to distract him from Seto.

"I say, you get us one hundred forty-one-thousand three hundred and forty-four dollars and twenty-seven cents. Now."

Joey felt his jaw drop. This was an odd amount of money. Something weird was up.

"I don't happen to carry around that kind of cash. It'll take a while to get it together. And I'll need my phone."

Seto chose that particular moment to groan softly. Joey could see why his head was pounding like a hammer forge and he imagined Seto's was doing the same.

Seto woke slowly his system less accustomed to coping with poisons. He realized without prompting that they were in a world of shit. He opened his eyes to see Joey tied to a chair and an unknown man hovering over him menacingly. He also realized that he'd been thoroughly searched. His 9mm was on a nearby table, along with his watch and a small pocket knife he carried, more because Mokuba had given it to him than for its usefulness.

He managed to get his feet under him and stand, it took the weight off his wrists but he was still partially suspended. He couldn't put his heels down, so he was standing balanced on the balls of his feet. And he was cold. He looked around trying to figure out where he was.

He'd expected a basement or warehouse to be their prison but it was a fairly nice, middle class home somewhere on the fringes of an industrial district. He could see small factories out the window. In other words, they were probably on their own. No one would hear them.

Seto watched Joey as he assessed the situation and made choices. Seto knew Joey would get them out of this if he had half a chance. He intended to see that he had that chance.

"Hey! You! Get away from my boss. You wanna pick a fight, pick one wit' me."

Joey's eyes widened, Seto had managed to imitate his accent fairly well. Joey thought furiously and came up with one plan. He didn't like it at all, but it looked like their only chance. He just hoped Seto didn't hate him too much when it was over.

The man sauntered over to Seto and took him by the chin. "Pretty. . . too pretty. Might change that."

Seto spit in his face. "Ya got a name as ugly as dat face?"

The man wiped his face off with a handkerchief.

"My name is Youshi-sama. You'll regret that. I'll make sure of it. But first you need to convince your boss to pay up. You're ex-Yakuza. Explain to him the consequences of not paying your debts."

"Get ouwda my face." Joey winced, Seto was laying it on a little too thick but the soldier didn't seem to notice. Instead he left, swearing that Seto was going to regret spitting on him.

Joey had finished looking around while Seto was distracting the Yakuza and he liked what he saw. They were being held in a common house, no security to speak of, no cameras, no nothing.

"Seto, can you stand up on your toes far enough to get off that hook? Please tell me you can."

After a moments effort Seto shook his head. "Sorry. No chance. He thinks I'm you and you're me. Is that good? Or bad."

"Good. But not."

"Ok. Confuse me a little more."

"Seto shut up and let me think. I don't know why he's asking for such a weird amount of money. Sounds like . . . fuck a duck. Maeda! It's got to be him. Ow! . . ." Joey tugged and pulled on the cords holding him, all he needed was a little slack, which he wasn't getting. "Damn. Tied me really tight. Any way. If we made it impossible for Honda to pay Maeda, he's . . . Seto . . . shit. When we get out of this kick me good. I didn't think far enough ahead. Maeda's old fashioned he's transferred Honda's debt to . . . well, you." Joey struggled with the cords while he talked. When they wouldn't yield, he indulged in a stream of profanity that started with Mother and went into the sewer from there.

Seto considered their options. And could only see one. He didn't like what he had to do at all. He wasn't into that kind of pain.

"Joey, for some reason I don't understand that fool has us mixed up. We can use it to our advantage. I'm just not sure how."

"I know how. I don't like it and I'm not going to do it. He'll . . . Seto . . . they want me to come up with Maeda's money. That means . . . ransom."

Seto managed to twist around until he was facing Joey. The look on his face told Seto that whatever Joey was thinking it wasn't good.

"Seto, if I can get loose, we're gonna be ok. But if I can't, they're gonna kill us both. That lack wit won't let either of us hang around long enough to id him. So . . . " Joey banged the back of his head on the chair "fuck . . . I hate this . . . I really, really hate this."

Just then their tormenter came back in the room and went straight to Seto. He had a five foot long piece of ratan in his hand. Seto gazed levelly at him, daring him to continue. Joey moaned softly.

"Yes, watch as I beat your man. You will cooperate with me. I'll make sure you understand what will happen to you if you don't do as you're told."

Joey glared at Youshi putting all his hate and fury into a look that would have had any smart man heading for somewhere else. It didn't bother the man much, he was too stupid.

Seto glared at Joey trying to convey some message. Joey glared right back.

The first blow made Seto gasp, the next was met with stubborn silence.

Seto managed to get Youshi turned around enough that he wasn't looking at Joey.

Joey compressed his hand and worked it out of the cords, ignoring the pain as the skin peeled. He just used the blood to ease the way as he slid his hand out of the loops of cord. He pulled a knife from the back of his jacket and silently used it to cut the cords.

Seto was enduring the beating, mouthing off at Youshi to keep his attention. He was beginning to break down by the time Joey got free. His insults had stopped and he was now just snarling and grunting. Each grunt brought on by a blow.

Joey slipped up behind Youshi and stuck a knife into the back of his neck piercing the medulla oblongata which killed the man instantly. He fell bonelessly to the floor and Joey stepped over him to get to Seto.

"Seto damnit. I'm sorry it took me so long to get free."

Seto let his head drop. " 's ok. I'm good. Just get me down will you?"

"Workin' on it." Joey produced another knife from somewhere in his suit and cut the cords binding Seto. He tucked his shoulder under Seto's arm to keep him from falling. "Can you make it?"

"I can walk. I've had worse." At Joey's growl, he laughed softly. "Gozaburo wasn't a kind master."

Joey switched Seto to his left side and propped him there while he changed clips. He made sure one was in the chamber and popped in a long clip, Seto just gripped the shoulder of his suit and waited for him to finish.

When he was finished, Joey got hold of Seto's belt so he wouldn't touch his back. "Let's go. Keep an eye out. See anything you don't like, holler. Move."

They headed for the door and the first thing that happened was not too good. They came face to face with another soldier. Joey shot him point blank in the stomach twice, one bullet severed the main artery from his heart to his legs, he bled out as Joey helped Seto step over him.

The shots brought the last man running. Joey shot him in the leg and stopped just long enough to give him a message for his boss.

"Tell Maeda he's a dead man."

He's very powerful. You're the dead men."

Joey shook his head. "You messed with Katsuya Genkotsu. Worse, you hurt my lover."

The yakuza just nodded in a dazed way and gulped. The look Joey gave him made him realize just how lucky he really was.

Joey got Seto down the stairs and into a car.

"Kneel in the foot well and lay across the seat. I'll take you to the hospital."

"No. Look me over. If I'm not bleeding we'll just go home. Roland can fix me up."

"Seto."

"I don't want the papers getting hold of this. It'll Interfere with our revenge."

Joey slid into the drivers seat and started the car. He got Seto home in record time, forcing the discrete, navy blue family car past its red line time and time again.

When he pulled up in front of the donjon and honked the horn Roland rushed out. Yanking the door open he reached in an turned on the over head.

"Mr. Kaiba. I . . . damnit. This is bad. The media got hold of something . . . they . . . Mr. Mokuba is handling the spin control himself. He's at Kaiba Towers. He says he'll stay there until he's gotten this under control then he has to go to his new job. Here."

While he was talking, Roland had helped Seto out of the car. With Joey on the other side, they'd gotten him into the building and started for the stairs.

Seto groaned as he crawled onto the bed and lay on his stomach Joey examined him and mumbled 'deadmandeadmandeadman'

"Joey, I'm ok really. It hurts but . . . " Seto stopped speaking as he felt a warm drop on his shoulder.

He rolled over, hissing as his bruised back rubbed against the sheet. Joey was standing half bent over, tears trickling down his face.

"Seto I'll . . . um . . . I don't have much to pack. I'll be out in. . . . "

Seto lunged up and grabbed Joey by the shoulders, jamming his lips on Joey's he kissed him so hard Joey fell on him. They both cried out. Seto in pain, Joey in fear.

"Seto? What the hell? I'm hurting you. Let me up."

Seto just wrapped his arms around Joey. "You are not leaving me. I won't let you. Swear. Now."

"Seto . . . I thought you'd be mad at me. Hate me. I let that man . . ."

"Shut up fool. All I had to do was prove I'm Kaiba, not you. But I knew. . . Joey. Listen to me."

Joey slid off Seto and lay beside him on the bed. He was panting hard. Like he'd been running.

"Ok, I'm listening."

"We both did what we had to do. I couldn't rescue you. But you could rescue both of us. So I did what was needed. So did you. Look at your wrist."

Joey finally noticed his wrist. It was skinned and had bled all over his shirt cuff and hand. He was smearing everything he touched with blood.

"Fuck. Well, hell." Joey helped Seto roll over again and got a good look. Seto's back was crisscrossed with stripes of bruising. "Roland . . . where's that man."

"Right here, Sir. I brought lotion, ice and some bandages for you. Here."

Roland handed Joey a roll of gauze and turned to Seto. He examined his back and grumbled. "Well it could be worse. Just bad bruises. You're going to be stiff in the morning. I'll ice you down and then see to Master Joseph."

Roland suited actions to words and turned to Joey, who was still trying to dry his cheeks, he couldn't seem to get them dry.

"Here, let me see that. Take off your jacket and I'll tend that. You've really skinned it up bad. How'd you do that?"

"Pulling out of the cords. I used the blood to make my hand slicker. How much trouble are we in?"

"I'll send at team in to clean up the mess. If you remember the address."

Joey gave it to him and let him spray antiseptic on him and wrap up his wounds.

Seto fell into a light doze and woke once when Roland changed the ice. He woke again when Joey slid his pants and shoes off and got him into a pair of sweat pants.

"Hmmm . . . Joey! Don't go 'way."

"Ok, I won't. Seto, I'm sorry. I should have found a better way. I just didn't think fast enough."

Seto rolled one eye to gaze muzzily at him. "I thought and thought. I don't like this kind of pain. I. . . couldn't figure out any other way either. So just shut up. My head aches and you're making it worse."

So Joey shut and held Seto and plotted.

Thanks have been suspended in favor of speed. I had to take my Father to the emergency room so I'm behind. I'll get all the thank you's in the next chapter.

Blanket thanks to all for now.

Point of amusment. My spellchecker insists that Gozabouro should be gooseberry.


	15. Chapter 15

To Serve 15

Thanks to: LegoBrix, (snuggles Sorry you bumped whatever. I'm really glad you're reading both stories), Kitsune (Sometimes the system removes the asterisks I use to mark thoughts.), Eturnalpain91 (thanks), Koalared (thanks), Red Eyes White Dragon ( Here you are. ), Hellfire (They are both 'real' Oriental people tend to choose an English name as well as one in their language, according to my Chinese friend), Saikki-Dono (I own an obscene number of arms. Long and hand), Mandy925802002 (thanks), Wheeler Wolf (You don't suck, anything that lets me know you're reading is gratefully accepted even just 'Hi'), Mother CHOWGoddess (thanks), Red Rose Yuki (thanks), Nightmare Senshi (Yum cookies), Jasmemini, (Thanks), imbar, (thanks), Hikari Raine (thanks), Lil Miss Kitty, (snickers thanks), dragonlady222(thanks), aliascatts (thanks), maggiemay (lots of research plus being the gun freak of all time), Lil Miss Kitty (because it's a surprise party) bwlj (thanks)

Someone offered to beta me in all the confusion I lost the e-mail, thanks; if you see something really off please mail me.

I have fired most of the weapons I write about. Sad to say I haven't managed to get my hands on the Berettas (yet). I love guns and shooting. I even shoot black powder so most of the things I say can be done I've done.

Joey grumbled himself awake. Last night had been really hard on him and he really wanted to stay in bed. Then his stomach made itself known.

Seto? You awake? You feel ok?

Seto blinked then groaned softly. "Ow! I'm hungry. Joey. You ok? I'll be fine, just bring me one of those blue pills Roland . . . you'll have to find them I'm not sure where he put them."

Joey was sure, he'd made sure he knew where everything he might need was last night. He retrieved the pill and got a glass of water, taking it all to Seto he watched as Seto propped himself up on one elbow and got the pill down his throat

"You wanna stay in bed or get up and . . ."

Seto crawled out of the bed and stood up. He started to stretch then grunted."Bad idea. Joey, I'm not that bad hurt. I'll heal. Gozaburo used to have the gardener beat me til I passed out. Mokuba. . . fuck. . . . Mo' is gonna have a fit. I think I'll just hide until he goes home."

"No you won't" Joey put his arms around Seto, careful not to hurt him. "Seto we need to talk about this. I told Roland to call Doctor Higa last night. I don't know when he'll be here but I know he'll come. I. . . don't know. . ."

Seto put a finger on Joey's lips. "Hush. I told you last night. I couldn't save us. But I could provide a distraction while you saved us. Team work. You did good. You know damn good and well that the next step was getting things cut off. So shut up and kiss me like you mean it."

So Joey did. And after a considerable time standing and convincing each other that they were all right they went in search of breakfast.

At breakfast Seto turned the chair around and sat in it, straddling the back to keep from forgetting and leaning back.

Joey ate like he hadn't eaten in days and Seto wasn't far behind him. A door banging in the distance sent Joey under the table with his gun drawn. He crawled out and sat at the table shaking, finally calming down enough to snarl 'shit' and pour another cup of coffee.

"Seto . . . I'm . . . fuck. "

Roland walked in just then with a thick envelope in his hand.

"Sir, this just arrived by special messenger. I signed for it but they want confirmation of receipt."

Seto held out his hand for the conformation form

"Um . . . Mr. Kaiba, Sir. It's for Master Joseph . . . from the Department."

Joey eyed the envelope. This couldn't be good. Nothing from the Police Department that had to be signed for ever was. But he signed the form and took the envelope.

"We cleaned up after the mess last night but I think an informant got hold of something. I'm very sorry, Master Joseph."

Joey just shook his head at Roland. "You do good. If it got out I'm sure it wasn't your people that leaked. You can't do stuff like we did last night . . . especially in a neighborhood like that, and not have repercussions. Just tell me they don't know I left a trail of bodies."

"I'm not sure who knows what. But . . . well. I'll get in touch with my contacts and see what I can find out."

"Thanks."

Joey turned the envelope in his hands. It was thick and heavy. He wasn't sure he even wanted to open it. He put it down on the table and eyed it like it was a bomb. Maybe it was.

"Joey . . . staring at it isn't going to make it go away. Open it before my head explodes."

Joey sighed, he didn't want to do this, he knew it was going to change his life. He also felt that it might not be for the better. He reached out with a hand that trembled slightly. He didn't see the group that had gathered behind him.

Seto watched as Joey produced a knife from somewhere. Where the hell does he keep those? He used it to slit the envelope open then put it away. He extracted the contents carefully, like they might explode if he was too rough with them.

As he read, Seto read him. Joey's face told Seto that it wasn't good news. He looked angry.

"Well . . . isn't that just a kick in the head. Roland is that messenger still waiting?"

"Yes Sir. He said he had a pick . . . damn them!"

Joey looked around. "Um . . . . Yukari, go get a tray. Big, fancy and sliver. Change your clothes. Put on that uniform you have."

"Sir." Yukari bowed and went out.

"Roland go down to the armory and get that piece of trash .380 of Seto's. The department wants my shield and gun. They don't know what I really own, so that junk might as well make itself useful."

Seto gave Joey a puzzled look as Roland paled and growled 'damn.'

"What's going on?"

"I'm on suspension until further notice. I guess I made one mess too many."

Seto just blinked for a second. Then he exploded. "I'll have someone's head. This is ridiculous. You're . . . they . . . I'll get in touch with . . ."

Joey just snuggled up to Seto, silently pleading for support. "Don't. It won't do any good. Guys like me . . . we get swept under the rug sooner or later. Just be glad they didn't order an arrest as well."

Seto rumbled deep in his chest. He wasn't going to take this sitting down, or standing up. He gently held Joey until he quit shaking. Then he gently got him seated at the table again and asked if he could read the papers. Joey just nodded looking slightly dazed.

Seto finally put the papers down, frowning. "We could fight this. They don't state any incidents that are that outrageous. The arrest, which was planned to get you in with me. Those incidents in the station. But . . . nothing really outrageous. And nothing involving the public. They say you're not attending therapy sessions. But we never got any appointments. And you _are _in therapy with Doctor Higa. Granted, he's really unorthodox, but he gets results and any unorthodox treatments are thoroughly explained and discussed."

Seto prepared to do battle.

"NO! I'll just take it on the chin. I'll have to find a job. But . . . I'm not fightin' it. They don't want me after all I did? . . . fine. I . . Seto, I'm still findin' that Letter Man and . . . shit . . . I." Joey just put his head down in his folded arms resting on the table, fighting the keep from breaking down.

Seto sat beside him and rubbed his back in small soothing circles.

"If you don't want to fight it, that's fine by me. But . . . I just feel that . . . " Seto sighed. "if you don't, fine. You have a job. I'm hiring you specifically to direct the search for the Letter Man. I don't care if you're trained or not. You're a great organizer and that's just as important as anything else. Oh, and you're now Kaiba Corp's liaison between the company and the Police. Let them chew on that."

Joey sat up, rubbed his face with both hands and ran them through his messy hair. "They left me with all my benefits. And they enclosed a check for all my earned leave. Vacation, sick and paid. They . . . well, shit."

Just then Yukari returned, dressed in Kaiba Family livery, with the tray Joey had requested. It was thick, heavy, and heavily ornamented in a Victorian style. He looked like something out of Cinderella. A very ornamental foot man or such.

"Sir. What shall I do?"

Joey took his badge folder out of his pocket and handed it to Yukari. Roland came in just then with the .380 wrapped in a greasy rag. He gave it to Joey who unwrapped it and examined it. It was loaded and ready. Joey smirked evilly.

Just before you get to the Commissioner's Office unwrap that. Put the gun and the badge on the tray and present them to him. Make as much a show as you are comfortable with. But rub his nose in it. 'K?"

Yukari nodded and remarked that he had on the wrong clothes and a silver tray wasn't what was wanted at all.

Joey frowned and asked what he meant.

"You are a samurai. They have insulted you immensely. I shall get out my Hakama, the one's with the Kaiba seal on them. Very nice, if I do say so myself. And just finished. I'll treat it like a retirement from service, if that doesn't shame him, I don't know what will."

Yukari went away to take care of business, never mind that the messenger was still waiting for them to turn over Joey's shield and gun.

Seto blinked for a second, "You're samurai? Um . . ."

"Yeah, so what? It's not that big a deal. Look at me, see how much good it did."

Seto was surprised and let Joey see it.

"Hell, don't look so surprised. Let me see. . . . um . . . " then Joey started naming names. On and on he went; father to grandfather to great-grandfather, naming ancestors back generations. He included overlords as well as vassals. Ending, "Jounouchi Sanoski vassal direct of Ieyasu Tokugawa. That's as far back as I can remember. So from vassal to a mighty lord to poverty. Blood doesn't amount to much, really; in the end it's all red."

Seto just put his arms around Joey and kissed the top of his head. "I don't care about that either. You're mine and you've been insulted. That's all I care about. We'll make it better. You'll see."

"How? You gave me a job. I'll do a real job or not at all. I . . . " Joey looked at Seto and got a totally evil grin on his face.

"What? I don't care what it is, I'll do it."

"I suddenly have the urge to be a kept man."

Seto nearly hurt himself he laughed so hard. Everyone else in the room just wandered away, satisfied that Master Kaiba would fix it.

Doctor Higa showed up shortly after and immediately took Joey into the library to talk.

"How do you feel about . . . "

Joey held up a hand and snarled, "Do_ not_ start on that. You know exactly how I feel. I put my life on the line for them and they throw me away at the first opportunity. I feel betrayed, fucked over and pissed off. So. . . . I want revenge. And I'm not putting up with Maeda threatening Seto either. Now tell me I'm crazy."

"You're not crazy. You have every right to be pissed and want revenge. I'm unorthodox as hell. Some of my colleges say I'm outrageous. Some of my therapies aren't condoned by the profession. You can't even use them in some countries. But I get results and I'm in great demand so. . . . don't tell me anything illegal."

Joey eyed the Doctor for a second, then realized that he was going to help, really help. Not spend days yapping and charging a fortune too.

"Ok. Question. What's with Seto? He acts like he . . . wants me to take control."

"He does. He's sexually submissive." At Joey's gawking stare he smiled. "Let me explain. Oh, and this is one of the ways I'm unorthodox in the extreme. I'm not supposed to discuss Seto with you. But, with his permission, I am going to do more than that, and I'd like your permission to discuss you with him." Joey nodded, that was a given. "But . . . Seto has to be in charge in business, and for most of his life he's been the one to make all the decisions, so in bed he just wants to be told what to do. It's about the only place it's safe for him to do so. And he has another slight kink. He needs to be . . . er . . . punished from time to time. I made arrangements for him to do it safely, but I don't really like that relationship. Marie is careful and extremely professional, but she dosn't love him. And that makes a great deal of difference."

Joey was sitting absorbing this with a stunned expression. Seto visited Marie? He felt his stomach clench.

"Ok, discuss me with Seto all you want. It'll probably avoid all kinds of problems. I. . . Doc, I'm about at the end of my rope and the knot is coming undone. I got to get all this shit settled soon. Then you better bring a straight jacket, cause you're gonna need it."

Doctor Higa rubbed his forehead and sighed. "I'm hoping to avoid that. I don't think you'll ever be violent against those you love. Or anyone you can truly trust. I'm hoping you feel you can trust me. I . . .let me think a bit. Something just bit me."

Joey waited as the Doctor looked over some papers and made Doctor noises.

"One of their complaints is that you haven't been making Department mandated therapy sessions. Sessions that you didn't know were scheduled. I'll talk to the Doctor in charge, you were in my care before they were ordered, so that point is discharged as well . . . .um . . . no good here. . . fighting in the . . . humm. . . . well, we'll see. I'm going to see about some of this. You have one of the worst cases of PTSD I've ever seen. I'm surprised you're still . . . .ah uh. . . ."

"Doc, either talk or shut up. Those grunts are making me really nervous. "

"I'm sorry. You're setting yourself up for a thundering fall. You're itching, psychological reaction. Jumpy, nervous tick. And short tempered. Except with Seto. You have to let down and soon, or you really will be ready for a rubber room. I'd hate to see that happen. I recommend. . ."

Joey held up a hand. "Don't bother. I'm not lettin' down until I find the Letter Man. He's been threatening Seto for months. Seto has done everything he knows how to do and hasn't found him. I've got a team from the Department . . . Well, I guess it's not my team anymore, but they've done everything they know how to do too. And it's all not working. Mutto Yugi is working on it. They don't call him the King of Games for nothing. He might actually manage something. But if I let down and that ass hole actually gets to Seto, I'll . . . follow him."

Doctor Higa made a note. He didn't make a lot of them and, unlike other therapists, his notes were open to the patient any time. He was really worried about Joey, the man was under incredible stress and this last bit of foolishness from the Department was truly the last straw in his opinion. It might not show up for a while, but when it did, it was going to be catastrophic. He hoped Kaiba-san was willing to put up with an explosion.

"I see. You know, if I wanted to put the right spin on that, you sound suicidal."

"I'm not. I just know what I can stand and what I can't. That's why I'm gonna find this punk and do him. I don't want to die."

Doctor Higa nodded. "I'm making a report to the Department. You shouldn't lose any benefits but you really aren't fit for duty."

"I know that, Doc. I just resent being cast aside like a broken sword. Hurts my pride. I've done good by them, but they can't do good by me. Sucks. Big time." Joey leaned back in the chair and wished for a cigarette.

"I see. We need to discuss this at a future date. Right now, I need to discuss some things with you."

Joey just nodded and listened as the Doctor filled him in on things he needed to know.

Seto shifted uncomfortably, his back hurt, not as much as it could have, but enough that he couldn't get comfortable. Doctor Higa waited patiently as Seto finally managed to get half way settled.

Seto sighed. "Joey's in real trouble and I don't know how to help him. Every time I try to . . . damnit."

"Take your time. I cleared my whole day for you."

"Thank you, Doctor. He's responsive, very much so. And he starts to give me what I want then pulls back. I don't understand. I've all but begged him."

"Seto, you have to be up front with him. He can't stand any ambivalence. You need to submit. He can't. Any submission on his part could have been deadly."

"I see. Perhaps a contract?"

Doctor higa thought about that for a moment. "Yes. You both have communication issues. A contract might be a very good idea. On to other business, I'm afraid."

Seto shuddered. When the Doctor said he was afraid, Seto worried.

"Joseph is, as you said before, in real trouble. You are going to have problems soon, I'm afraid. He's way too thin; he was putting on weight. Now he's dropped all he gained and is still losing. You have to make sure he drinks the protein drink and he needs to eat plenty of red meat and vegetables. Fruit but cut down on rice and other carbohydrates. I'll give you a prescription for a topical hydrocortisone cream but, since his itching is mostly psychosomatic, all it'll do is treat the symptoms, not the underlying cause. I still can't make much head way with him, as he needs to let down and he won't until the Letter Man is caught."

Seto snarled softly and Doctor Higa noted happily that Seto seemed as enamored of Joey as Joey was of him. One-sided love at this point would ruin Joey completely.

After further consultation the Doctor told Seto that he thought Joey's plan was good and if Seto cooperated it would benefit both of them in more ways than one.

Mokuba listened to the last reporter whine about not getting the low down, but he was firm, explaining for the hundredth time that it would interfere with an ongoing investigation by combined Departmental and Kaiba Corp personnel if he released any information.

After concluding the last of more than a dozen phone calls, he got one he never thought he would.

Seto called and told Mokuba about Joey being suspended. "Until further notice, my ass. They've burned him good. Damnit! Ok, Seto, what do you want me to do about it."

Seto hummed on the phone so that Mokuba would know that they hadn't been cut off. "No amount of spin control is going to hide this. So . . . Joey has a plan to smoke out the Letter Man, he hasn't told me all of it yet but what he has, has convinced me that it'll work. And we're going to rub the Department's nose in the fact that he's been used, abused and discarded."

Seto settled down to fill Mokuba in. When he finished Mokuba got a fit of giggles, which at his age, sounded pretty silly.

"Big Brother, you're both fiends. I really, really like the whole setup. The Department is going to have fits. You say that Joey had his shield and gun delivered to the Commissioner? I love that. I would have loved to be a fly on the wall. Too bad. Well bye."

The next few days were full of activity as Seto squired Joey around to some of the most exclusive and expensive boutiques in Tokyo. They bought things for Joey, Joey bought things for himself and Seto, seemingly disregarding the fact that his credit card was issued in Seto's name as principal signatory.

In one store, Seto bought Joey a seven thousand dollar silk suit. In another, Joey bought a four hundred dollar shirt to go with it.

Seto bought Guchi loafers, Joey bought silk socks.

They went into ice cream parlors and fed each other sundays. Joey bought Godiva chocolates and Seto snitched them behind his back.

Seto took Joey into the fanciest sporting goods store in Tokyo and bought an outrageously expensive set of matched shotguns. Joey bought enough ammunition to start a small war.

They went into a jewelry story and Joey picked out two stones; one topaz, the other sapphire blue. Both diamonds, both horridly expensive. He had them set into matching earings, bezel set in platinum.

The media went crazy.

Seto had always been reclusive in the extreme, refusing to be photographed for any reason and paying prime prices for any that were taken. Now he was 'outed' in more ways than one.

They hung all over each other in private. Seto enjoyed the touching, so did Joey. Servants got 'gun shy,' knocking on every closed door before entering.

This went on for two weeks. With the media swarming them like bees for honey. The papers were full of pictures and articles, all released through Mokuba, whose control was incredible. Everything published was complimentary, anything derogatory was quashed with threats, money or a combination of both.

Joey slid down the banister, hit running and headed for the gym. He was working out as much as he ever had and had lost another three pounds. That wasn't much in the grand scheme of things but for him it was a major loss. He was lean and hard and fierce.

Seto made sure he drank the protein shakes never knowing that Joey threw them up almost at once. Joey knew he needed them but for some reason they wouldn't stay down. He ate everything he could get his hands on and took vitamin supplements, but they were barely keeping up.

Seto watched Joey as he headed for the gym, he knew what Joey was up to and he didn't like it one bit. But after considerable argument, in which Joey presented detailed support for his reasoning, Seto could see that this was their only option. But I don't have to like it!

Joey worked out with weapons almost exclusively. This was going to be fast and nasty. Maeda's man was about Joey's size, several years older; and psychotic. He liked to hurt people. Joey was going to work him over with interest.

"Seto, I want to give you this now. I . . well, if things don't go good tonight, I want you to have it."

Seto took the little black box from Joey and opened it. Inside was the earing Joey had commissioned. It was that diamond the same color as his new copper penny eyes. Seto couldn't help it. He started to cry.

"Seto, Love. If you don't like it; you don't have to wear it. I'll . . ."

"No. . . I like it. . . Joey . . .I . . . don't do this. I don't want you to. . . we'll figure out something else."

"Nothing else is going to work. You don't understand these people. They don't understand anything short of a punch in the nuts. If we want them to leave us alone, we have to make them understand that we're even more ruthless than they are."

Seto wiped his eyes. He knew Joey was right, but he was going to argue right down to the wire.

"Joey . . . "

Joey heaved a ragged sigh. "Seto, please don't argue with me anymore. I don't like it. . . ." Joey pressed his finger against Seto's lips. "No! Nushi, I can't do this if you keep arguing with me. I . . . I have to keep you safe. You're my life. My soul. My very existence depends on . . . keeping my family safe. Please, it's so hard. And you're only making it harder."

Seto capitulated instantly. The pain in Joey's voice nearly tore him apart. "Joey, I'm . . . Sorry. I didn't understand. I'll do whatever you tell me to. Just . . . don't get yourself killed. Please, please don't . . . I couldn't go on without you. I managed for years for Mo', but he's grownup . . . and."

They both broke down at that point holding each other and fighting to control emotions that had been building up for years. After what amounted to a mini breakdown they both felt better

"Joey, you can't hide anything from me. Please. I . . . we need to sit down and have a real talk. I know you don't like it but I need it. And . . . please?"

Seto got them settled on a fainting couch and rang for tea. Joey was surprised and gratified to realize that Seto had settled them with Joey behind Set with his arms around the somewhat larger man. Joey remembered what Doctor Higa had said and realized that the Doctor was right.

"Ok, Seto, have your say; then I'll have mine. But first. . . I'm not puttin' up with any more arguments about this. I'm doing what I have to do. You. . . you're good in the board room. But I'm good on the streets. There's no negotiating with these people. Not without being on equal footing. That's what I'm doing, putting us on equal footing."

Seto nodded. He was getting the feeling of this quite quickly. No one had ever said that Kaiba Seto wasn't ruthless when he had to be, in fact; he'd been called cold blooded, ruthless, and cruel. Not necessarily bad things, when you thought about it.

"Ok, equal footing. I understand that. What are we really into. Is this a hostile takeover or a trade sanction? I need to put this in terms I can understand."

"It's a partial embargo. We want them to understand that messing with us has repercussions that they don't want to deal with. I'd really like to get into Maeda's money if I could. But. . . .Seto. . .can you find out where he has money stashed. Numbered accounts in the . . . where ever."

Seto leaned his head back on Joey's shoulder, just enjoying the contact. He thought for a few moments and realized that he was absently sucking on Joey's finger. Not that Joey was objecting any.

"Joey, what you're asking me to do is illegal. Sort of. " Seto was astonished when Joey snorted against his neck.

"I'm not a cop anymore. I don't have to fool with regulations that shackle me now. We do what is necessary to protect ourselves and those we care for. We need to hurt Maeda bad and often. He'll leave us alone when he finds out that it's way too expensive to mess with us. I'll keep hurtin' him in the personnel department. Every time he messes up, take . . . oh . . . say a hundred thousand American from him. Make sure he knows where it went, but . . . don't leave any tracks that he can prove. I don't know. You're the expert in this, just hurt him."

Seto nodded, rubbing his cheek against Joey's chest. "Ok, I know what to do. I'll find an account that's one of his personal accounts. We don't want to make his boss angry. Then I'll just transfer the funds into my personal accounts like he bought something from me. Memo the transfer . . . " Seto trailed off thinking.

"Gambling loss to you." Joey snickered in Seto's ear. "Transfer it through the White Dragon accounts. It'll look like he lost money on a Duel Monsters battle. He'll hate that. He bets on everything, so no one will question it much, and I like the synchronicity. Some of the bosses were using card games to pass info. That's why no one but me would ever have caught them." Joey went on to tell Seto about it.

"Well lover, that's something. I . . .oh, Joey, I want. I need. And . . . we'll discuss this later. I just can't, not yet."

"Why? You know I love you, what could you possibly be hiding. Seto, talk to me."

"You'll be disgusted. I need . . . things. I don't want to talk about it"

"Ok, don't. You'll tell me when you're ready. I'll wait. But I need to talk to you. About. . . .things. Don't interrupt me and don't ask questions. I can't do this if you do. " Seto put Joey's finger back in his mouth and tonged it, making Joey mutter 'shit' "I got a kink. Not a really bad one, so the Doctor said. I gotta top. I . . . can't be penetrated. It hurts. They gave me a prostate exam at The Farm and I nearly . . . well, it was 'unpleasant' to say the least. The med tec said some guys are like that. So, I . . . if you want to drop this whole thing, I'll understand. I really will. I . . . fuck."

Seto squirmed around in Joey's arms until he was face to face with him. "Joey . . . don't . . . love . . . I'll fess up too. I'm the opposite. I . . . I'm . . . I need to be able to lose control. . .not. . . damnit, I . . ." Seto gave up and just kissed Joey. "Talk to Doctor Higa."

"Ok, but you're having trouble with this. I won't force you to do anything. But . . . why don't you just write it down. Get your thoughts in order, take your time, and just put it on paper. That way there's no misunderstanding. I'm not in any big hurry. Things happen when they happen. We get all this mess settled and we have the rest of our lives to figure things out. I'm happy with, as Yugi would say, kissing and canoodling, for now."

Seto sighed. This was going to be easier than he'd thought. He already had a good idea from the Doctor, and Joey had more or less suggested the same thing. He felt better already.

Joey settled Seto back against his chest and suggested that they drink the tea before it went cold. It was a bit awkward at first but they managed to pour tea into cups instead of laps and just reclined on the couch, drinking tea and plotting mischief.

Yukari brought Joey his drink and watched as Joey made a face but downed it anyway. He kept hoping that he could keep it down. But as usual it wanted out again. He plunked Seto on the couch and headed for the wash room in the back of the library.

When he was finished Seto just handed his a wet wash cloth and waited while he wiped his mouth. Then he tugged Joey to his feet and washed his face with a clean cloth.

"How often does that happen?"

"Every time. I try to keep it down, but . . . I don't know what's wrong. I got to keep some weight on or I'm in major trouble. I don't fancy trying to fight that creep of Maeda's in this shape but I don't have any choice. Damnit!"

Seto thought while he was helping Joey get settled on the couch. "There's something going on here. I .. . wonder. Does it taste funny? Bad? What's in it?"

Joey settled back and got comfortable, Seto handed him a cup of tea to take the bad taste out of his mouth. Then he rang for Yukari.

When Yukari came in Seto questioned him closely. He hadn't added anything to the drink and was slightly indignant that Seto would suggest such a thing until Seto explained that it was making Joey sick. If he was adding some folk remedy to it, he could be unwittingly making him sick. But he swore he wasn't, so they went on to the next thought and called Miss. Sakura.

When she came in, Joey was laying back, trying to keep the tea down. His stomach was upset badly, again. Each time this happened it was worse. Joey wondered if he might not be getting an ulcer

Miss Sakura answered their questions unhappily. She gave Seto the recipe. Neither Seto nor Joey could see anything that might be causing the problem. There wasn't anything unusual in it. Everything was something that Joey had consumed before without problems

"I even add a little extra of the powder. To make sure he gets good nourishment. I don't understand."

Joey just groaned. The extra powder was the problem. It made the drink so rich that his system was rejecting the mixture. Miss Sakura was horrified to realize that her good intentions had such a bad outcome.

They took some time to comfort her and, during the process, Set realized that Joey depended on him just as much as he depended on Joey.

Mokuba had settled into his new job. Seto had unknowingly hired him to work for Kaiba Corp. Now he had two jobs with the company. He was an SVP but he'd always considered that job nepotism and nothing else, now he was also Senior Media Representative. This job, he'd gotten on his own, and he was proud of it. Spin control had always been his speciality.

So now he had a bunch to do.

But Seto had told him or rather his boss that he didn't want too much interference in the media frenzy. Only enough to keep them from following him, and Joey, all over Tokyo. So Mokuba set up a way to get releases to the press and got a cover warrant issued so that anyone who got too pushy could be stopped.

That meant that there were regular press releases and Mokuba had been given a complete dossier on Joey that included everything that he'd been doing for the last few years. On top of the one that Seto had sent him earlier he had enough information that he could embarrass the department and he intended to as soon as Seto let him off the leash.

He was ready to go to war. Mokuba spent the better part of the day cutting footage and writing press releases that he had to lock up in a safe. If they got out before Seto was ready for them to, everything would go down the tubes. But, Mokuba gave a nasty little smile, when the time was right the department was going to look like shit. go, me

Seto shrugged his shoulders experimentally, the new suit fit well and he was aware how well it looked on him. Joey had finally forbidden him to carry any type of fire arm. He had no skill at all with small arms and was, in fact, somewhat dangerous to those around him. He was good with long guns and could, in a pinch, take care of himself; as long as they wanted someone shot. But as an all round handler; he left something to be desired, having no sense of point at all. But for some reason he was a veritable fiend with a blade; any blade, and this suit was tailored to hide some.

Joey walked up behind Seto and draped his arms over seto's shoulders. "MMMmmm. Smell good."

"I am good"

Joey laughed into Seto's neck then turned him around for a punishing kiss that left him feeling ravished, nicely so.

"We ready?" Seto examined Joey. He looked strained. This was going to be hard on both of them. Seto didn't want to do it, but Joey insisted it was the only way and after some argument Seto knew he was right.

"As we'll ever be. Let's get on the stick " Joey twined fingers with Seto and lead him downstairs and into the car.

In the car, Seto gathered Joey into his arms and thought what a strange pair they were. He took charge in everyday life, but he needed Joey to take charge in the bedroom. Bed room, board room. What a mess.

Joey snuggled into Seto's arms and sighed, he like it when Seto cuddled him, but he liked being in charge too. Things were going to have to be worked out, just not right now.

"Seto, please don't bet on me. "

"Ok, I won't. I promise, but why not? I don't understand."

"I . . . just. I can't explain it, it doesn't make sense even to me. You don't need the money."

"It's not about money. I feel like . . . by betting, I'm showing my support. But if you don't want me to, I won't."

Joey sighed, when Seto explained it that way it made sense. But he just couldn't stand the thought of Seto betting on him.

"I feel like it demeans me. I'm out there fighting for my life and they're betting on whether I get killed; or kill someone. Probably sounds stupid."

Seto held Joey even tighter. "No! I never thought of it that way. I surly won't bet on you. And . . . can't we change our minds and do something else?"

"No. We've been over and over this." Joey shook his head, rubbing his cheek against Seto's chest. "We're committed. If we mess around, this is going to take more time, and more blood. This way it's all over in one night."

They rode in silence for a while, then Seto tugged Joey off his chest and sat him up. "You know this puts me in your debt."

"Shut up."

"Ok."

xxxx

Short chapter, but I had to stop here or I'd be having another cliffie. Neither FF nor MM likes it when I post gigantic chapters.


	16. Chapter 16

To Serve 16

In the fight scene I decided to tell Joey's side then Seto's other wise it gets confusing. So first the fight then what Seto was doing during the fight. When Joey joins Seto obviously, the time lines converge again.

When they entered the club, Joey was surprised to find that he was escorted to one of the best dressing rooms in the stadium. He'd never even been in one.

There was a complete aid station and whorl pool, massage table, the whole works. The outer room was elegant and comfortable; with snacks and drinks, more like a rock star's dressing room than a broken down fighters locker room.

Seto started introducing him to people. "This is Mako. He's your cut man. And this is Kishimoto; they're not related. He's the promoter. And Doctor Higa is here too. Just in case."

Joey blinked, Seto was treating him like a prize fighter, everything of the best. It was costing him a fortune.

Seto draped one arm over Joey's shoulders. "Drop in the ocean. Don't even say a word. You're worth every penny a dozen times over." Seto licked Joey's ear. "And we'll rub their noses in how a prime fighter like you should be treated. Now smile."

Joey did better than that. He started laughing. It was light and joyful, not hysterical or maniacal.

Joey went into the inner room with his little duffel, to change into his gi. He had been wearing the same gi for years and it was worn and frayed. He'd always secretly coveted one of the nice gi's that some of the fighters had, but he wasn't about to waste money on one and neither of his bosses had thought enough of him to get him a new one.

Seto followed him into the room and opened the only locker actually a small armoire "Here. Unless that thing is lucky or something, wear this."

Seto handed Joey a suit bag. When Joey unzipped it, he found a gi. Not an ordinary gi. This one was heavy silk, embroidered on the back with his house seal and on the breast with Seto's personal chop.

"Seto this must have cost . . . two or three hundred dollars. I'll ruin it."

"So? I'll buy you another. You deserve the best. And you'll never fight again so . . . shut up about it ok?"

"Sure. But I may have to fight several more times if Maeda comes up with a man. I'll owe him a rematch."

Seto made a face. Then he got a calculating look in his eyes that made Joey worry.

"Seto, you owe me twenty four hours complete obedience and I'm callin' in . . . three of them. You don't do anything that will get . . . you hurt. Understand me. You don't interfere with the fight and you don't get mouthy with Maeda. Treat it like you would a polite but hostile take over of a minor company. Understand me?"

"Yes, Master. . . I understand, Master." Seto made his voice wooden and dull.

"_You_ are an _ass_. Stop that. I just don't want you getting in over my head. They'll kill us both in an instant if they get insulted. Treat them with respect."

Seto was insulted. "Joey, I've managed to thread my way through relations with some of the most powerful and influential men in my circle without getting cut off at the knees yet. And I started when I was fourteen. I can handle it. Really, just relax. You take care of your end and I'll handle the public relations. I promise I won't do anything to get either one of us killed. I remember how you handled Honda, . . . in the cycle shop? I think I get the drift. Ok?"

Joey relaxed, reassured that Seto really could handle this. He'd almost forgotten about the cycle shop. Evidently Seto had payed more attention than Joey had realized.

Joey settled down to rest until the fight, he watched as people, sycophants, moved around. Some were corner men others wait persons. They were silent and seemed anxious not to disturb him.

A knock at the door made him look that way, just in time to see Tristan come in with Yugi just behind him

"We bothering you? We can come back after the fight."

"No. Tris' I'm glad you could make it. Who else is here?"

"Hi. I'm here, but Tea wouldn't come. She didn't want to see you fight. But . . . I wanted to support you."

"That's great, " Joey motioned to a server. " Sit down. Have a drink."

Tristan and Yugi sat, accepted drinks and then just looked at Joey.

"Well? Say something. Don't just sit there like a couple of lumps. Yugi, you looked around, don't tell me you didn't . Who's here?"

"Just about every Yakuza Oyabun in the area is here. Maeda put out the word that his man was going to take a debt out of your hide. You really going to fight the Beast?"

"Yes, I'm going to fight him. And I'm going to cripple him. Permanent. Who else?"

"Well, some high level society stuffed shirts, don't look real comfortable. And Tanaka-san. Lemme see. And the Commissioner, but he really looks like he wants to book."

Joey turned to Tristan. "You see anyone important that Yugi might not know about."

Tristan shrugged. "Not really. He's just about got them all. I don't like the Commissioner being here. If you break too many laws, you'll get into trouble."

Joey made a face. "They already pulled my shield. They want to make too big a deal out of this they'll have to admit that I did it while in service. Some of the things I did . . . are kinda grey, if you get my drift. So, . . . ok to do it for them. Not ok to do it for myself? They can kiss my ass."

Joey looked up as a motojimi stuck his head in the door and announced, "Ten minutes. I'd send my friends to the seats now."

Joey nodded to him and told Tristan and Yugi he thought it was a good idea for them to go now. Seto came in with a security guard and had him escort the two to their seats. Then he turned to Joey.

"How you holding up. Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm really good. I never got treatment like this before. The last time I fought was the best treatment I ever got. Usually I had to get home and patch myself up the best I could."

Seto made a sour face. "I'm rubbing their noses in that big time. You want anything just ask for it." Seto plopped down beside Joey on the couch. "In fact I wish you would ask for something outrageously expensive, just so I can order it for you. Just wait until I get into my box so that bunch of stiffs behind me can hear."

"You're a real stinker. You know that, don't you."

"Sure do. I'll get you something . . . I'm not sure. . . . "

"Well, while you're thinking, take this. I don't want my ear torn."

Seto put out his hand, then did a double take. The earing Joey handed him was a match for his, except it held a sapphire exactly the color of his eyes. Seto couldn't help it, he just grabbed Joey and kissed the hell out of him.

When they parted Joey murmured, "All that for an earing. What do I get for . . . say . . . a bracelet?"

"My ass."

Joey nearly choked. "Seto you're . . ."

"I am and proud of it. Now get ready, they're going to be here in two minutes."

Joey snarled.

"Ok. Go to your seat. Oh, and order a caviar thing for after. It's on the menu. I think it costs around ten thousand dollars. Per person."

"Ok, I'll order one. Just for you. That ought to make their eyes bug out."

"Kiss me again and go."

So Seto did.

Joey entered the ring followed by half a dozen corner men. Men whose only jobs were to make sure he got a drink of water between rounds and that he didn't get blood in his eyes from untreated cuts.

Joey couldn't help a quick look at the cut man. He wondered how good he really was. A bad cut man was actually worse than no cut man at all. But he'd done without before so I didn't make much difference.

The ref was ready with his instructions which were simple 'no killing' Joey sneered at the beast and backed into his corner. He was astonished when one of the men tried to give him a mouth piece. He'd never had one before.

When he opened his mouth, the man cupped the piece in his palm and helped him seat it. "Bite on it if he hurts you bad. It'll help." Another of the men snickered. "What?"

"I've seen them both fight. That bastard is a dead man walking. The Fist will annihilate him. You go boy. You got him in your pocket. He relies too much on his speed and doesn't plan enough ahead." The man patted Joey on the shoulder and Joey swallowed hard. It was the first time he'd had anyone in his corner, much less someone who gave him encouragement. It felt good.

Joey got the mouth piece set to his satisfaction and looked for Seto. He was seated in a box practically on the apron so close he'd probably get blood on his suit. Seto smiled for Joey and nodded. Joey nodded back and winked. He didn't even notice anyone else.

Then the fight started. The referee slashed his hand down with a cry of 'Hajemeu' and the Beast charged Joey, trying to startle him into making the first mistake. That was his. Joey didn't even move his feet, he just dipped his shoulder so the man missed his grab and stumbled past. He hit the ropes and bounced. Joey punched him in the kidney, twice. Two hammering blows that had to hurt. The Beast turned snarling and tried to grab Joey again. He managed to get hold of the lapel of Joey's gi. Joey eeled out of the jacket and left the man standing there holding it. He pitched it into the boxes and flipped backwards out of Joey's reach.

They stood for a moment, looking at each other, sizing each other up. Joey side stepped and the Beast followed, but not quickly enough. Joey managed to get in a kick to the back of his knee that staggered him. The Beast fell, but turned the fall into a roll that took him well out of Joey's reach. He took the opportunity to catch his breath a little while he sized Joey up again. Joey didn't show any sign of weakening. He wasn't even sweating yet.

The next few passes were almost anticlimactic near motions. Joey started an attack the Beast countered, then the Beast started an attack and Joey countered. The Beast started to sweat, Joey sneered.

Joey launched a sudden round house kick that took the man in the temple, then followed it up with a flurry of punches to his belly and face. The Beast managed to get in one lucky punch that made Joey stumble, right out from in between the Beast and the weapons rack.

He snatched up the nearest weapon, a sword. Joey grabbed the sai and caught the sword in one. It saved him from a nasty cut, but he still got nicked. The ref shouted "First blood to Maeda-sama."

Joey ignored the cut on his shoulder. If he lasted out the ten minute round, he could get it treated in his corner. He maneuvered the Beast into a corner and cut him back twice as deep and long. He was getting the hang of his moves.

The next few minutes of the fight didn't amount to much. The Beast stayed out of Joey's way until the end of the round. Joey tipped his head at the man and gave him a cocky grin, which looked a little odd as the mouth piece was royal blue.

Joey retreated to his corner and the cut man immediately slapped a clotting agent on the cut making Joey startle. Another man held out his hand for the mouth piece, which he washed off and put in a cup of water. Still another man gave Joey a drink of water, holding a spittoon so he could rinse his mouth out before he drank. Yet another wiped him down with a cool wet cloth. The bustle in the corner distracted Joey slightly, but it was good. He'd never been cared for before, just allowed to sit and wait for the next round.

A uniformed man leaned in and said. "Message from your master. He says to quit fooling around." Joey just smirked and nodded.

The bell rang and Joey stepped back into the center of the ring holding the sai. The Beast attacked immediately but Joey was ready for him and stuck him in the knee with the point of the sai when he got close enough. That was the beginning of the end.

Hobbled by his broken knee cap all he could do was hop on his uninjured leg and try to get in a coup de grace or at least get lucky.

Joey narrowed his eyes and planned carefully. First he cut the Beast in the same spot he was cut, then he slashed him across the chest. Spinning away from a flailing slash he cut him in the back, then ham strung him. In the same knee with the broken kneecap.

The Beast wailed in agony. Just like he'd made many another man do. Joey kicked backward and was satisfied to hear a nasty sounding snap. He wasn't sure what he'd broken and he didn't really care.

He whirled just in time to catch the sword with the sai. Twisting one in one direction and the other in the opposite, he snapped the sword into three pieces.

The spectators had gone wild at the first blood and were now on their feet yelling and screaming. They wanted blood and lots of it. Joey felt furious, these people wanted to see someone bleed. Not for revenge or honor but simply because they wanted to see someone suffer.

Joey gave them what they wanted. He started cutting the Beast, not anywhere vital nor very deeply. Just enough to make him bleed, make him hurt. Make him suffer as he'd made others.

The fight was called after a few more minutes, but in those minutes Joey made sure that the Beast would never fight again. Between the knee and being hamstrung in the same leg, he was now a permanent cripple, maimed for life just like he'd made others. As the crowd roared, he carved the kanji for bastard into the man's chest. No one would notice until the wounds started to heal.

Joey looked around, his eyes cold and flat. "Anyone else got a fighter? I'm ready for all comers."

The ref shuddered this could turn really ugly. Fortunately there were no takers.

Seto's POV

Seto settled himself in the box along with Yugi and Tristan. They were both nervous as was Seto but only Seto would have known it. Yugi had on his 'game face', Tristan just looked blank.

The servers scrambled around trying to make an impression, but Seto waved them away with a languid motion of his hand. The box was open, but very nice. The chairs were padded and comfortable, the floor carpeted. Small tables near each chair held bottled waters, and other drinks were available on request.

Yugi realized quickly that he couldn't watch this and leaned over Seto's shoulder.

"Is there any place I can go so I don't have to watch this? I just can't do it. Joey will be so disappointed."

Seto leaned back so he could see Yugi. "He'll understand. Go to the dressing room. When he comes down just explain."

Yugi nodded and started to leave. "I don't know how you can let him do this. I'm sorry to be mean but . . . "

Seto turned his head. "I'm not letting him do anything. He has free will. If you think I enjoy watching my lover fight like this . . . just go, before we get into an argument."

Yugi sighed. "I'm sorry. I'll be in the dressing room . . . worrying." Yugi went up the stairs and disappeared in the tunnel.

Tristan moved to sit next to Seto, right at the front of the box.

"It'll be ok. I've seen him fight."

"I've seen him fight too. The fight isn't what I'm worried about. It's the aftermath."

Tristan just hummed in agreement and settled down to watch the fight.

When Joey entered the ring, Tristan cheered. Seto gritted his teeth so hard Tristan heard it.

The start of the fight left Tristan standing at the apron yelling and pounding the apron. He rapidly drifted into the corner where he was absorbed into the group.

Seto stayed in his seat and tried desperately to look without seeing. He didn't want to turn his head away. But he didn't want to see Joey getting hurt either. Turning his head wouldn't do much good anyway, the sound of flesh on flesh was too loud. Joey's instructions had been explicit and Seto intended to obey him to the letter, as near as he could.

"You are Katsuya Genkotsu's new sponsor?"

Seto didn't bother to look at the man. "Yes. He's a great fighter."

"There is some insult here. Please. I'm sorry to be a bother at this time"

"No bother."

"You'll miss the fight."

Seto smirked "When Joey fights there's usually not that much to see."

"I've watched him a time or two. He . . . Damn he's playing with him."

"Yes." Seto made a negligent motion with his hand. "Tea? When he was fighting for Watanabe, he was told what round to win in and how much damage he had to take. Watanabe padded the bets in his favor."

"Yes." The man accepted a cup of tea with a slight nod to the server "I see. Well, that answers several questions."

Neither man had really looked at the other yet. They were both watching the fight; or pretending to.

"Yes, I'm sure you do see. I'm sorry. I didn't catch your name."

"Bah! Moshi wake arimasen. My english. My name is Hyoe Narita and you are . . . "

"Kaiba Seto. You've probably never heard of me. I deal in toys."

"Aaaaa. Real one's I take it."

"Yes, but then you've heard of Kaiba Corp, I'm sure."

"Yes, weapons and all that. Gozaburo's son took over and changed the direction of the company quite ruthlessly. I lost interest after that."

Seto turned his head and smiled at the man. "I'm sure you did. But when I took over, I was much more interested in . . . er . . . toys. Electronics are very lucrative. I've increased the income of the company twice over and employ over a hundred thousand people world wide.

"Electronics . . . I see. All kinds of electronics I believe."

"Yes. Is there a point to this? Or are we just visiting to occupy time."

The Yakuza gave up his dancing around the subject.

"Shimaimasen. Ore wa baka desu yo. Yurushiti kuri."

"Yes, of course. But we should still speak English. Too many ears around that shouldn't hear. Tell me what's on your mind. It's no good for you to upset yourself."

"Yes, of course. I was pretty sure who you were when my man told me about Maeda's. . . baka. . . um. . . stupidity. Now that I see you. . . I had dealings with your father. And. . ."

"I'm sorry to interrupt you. Excuse me, please." Seto motioned to a server. "Don't hover, please. I want an Emperors Caviar plate delivered to the dressing room. With a card to say. 'Joey; the best for the best.'" Seto motioned the man away and was satisfied to see Hyoe blink.

"You value him greatly. That is good. But . . . Maeda. He says that you owe him a great deal of money and won't pay him. I'd like to clear this up." Hyoe laced his fingers together and, resting his elbows on the chair arms, tucked his hands under his chin. "I'm a realist. I understand the kind of trouble you can make for me. Very bad for business. And you can skate a very fine line, very fine."

"Yes, and if worse comes to worst. I can always . . . relocate. I hear the Bahamas are exceptionably nice. And . . . " Seto gave the man a side ways glance. "I do own an island in the South China Sea, very nice house there. Survivalist, completely self sufficient."

"Yes. Well."

"Aaa, Maeda-chan. One of his men . . . angered Jounouchi-san. If you want details ask around, I'm sure someone will enlighten you. But . . .we ruined him quite handily. He owed Maeda-chan money. When he . . . disappeared, Maeda-chan tried to transfer the debt to . . . me. I didn't even know about it until he had me kidnaped by a couple of men stupid enough that they couldn't even tell the difference between a billionaire and a body guard. Quite insulting, if I may say so. . . . More tea?" Hyoe shook his head. "Sure? Well. So we come to this. Maeda-chan has angered me. If you don't want to be involved, I'll surely understand. I wouldn't want to be involved on the wrong side of a . . . disagreement with me. I can be quite ruthless when it's called for. But you know, I so dislike unpleasantness."

"Yes. I heard about that fight. I don't want to insult your intelligence so I'll admit that I was ready to . . . er. . . aid my man. But . . . frankly, I don't want to wake up with my . . . "

Seto turned to look directly at the man. "If you anger Jounouchi-dono you're liable to wake up with your dick in your mouth. He's not as forgiving as I am . . . and he's quite . . . violent."

Hyoe paled but persevered. "I live in a secure building."

"Yes. . . I wrote my first program when I was ten. Four days after I started learning code. It sold a million copies. Did you know that all security systems these days are computer operated? Back doors really do exist and I'm very good at exploiting them. And . . . er . . . banks claim to be secure. Did you know that Tokyo Bank International lost information on several thousand customers and their accounts? Quite the scandal. If you moved in the right circles, you would hear things . . . things about the financial world that would scare you breathless. Ah, damn, Joey's cut."

Hyoe turned his attention to the ring. "It's minor. He's good for several rounds, if what I hear is right. But they really lost. . . ah. I think we understand each other quite well. I'll stay out of your business if you'll stay out of mine."

"I have no interest in your business. It's an almond for a parrot to me. My financial statement is a public document. You could review . . . one moment." Seto motioned to a server. "Connect my laptop and boot it please." The server scrambled to obey and soon had it ready for Seto's passwords. "End of round one. You . . . take a message to my fighter please. " Another server leaned just close enough to hear Seto. "Tell him to quite fooling around." The man bowed and left.

Seto tapped at the key board for a second then turned the computer for Hyoe's inspection, the man turned pale. Seto's private income rivaled that of some third world countries.

Seto watched as the corner men took care of Joey. He'd hired the best in the country and they

showed it. He was finding his conversation with Hyoe very enlightening. Maeda, it seemed, was a loose canon.

"Bell. Why they still use that anachronistic thing, I'll never know. I'd use a nice chime or cord. I"m sorry to cause you so much concern I find Maeda-chan to be a nuisance. I'll swat him like a biting fly. But I don't wish to insult you. He _is_ your man after all. I take responsibility for my people and their actions, I'm sure you do too so. . . . you understand that I . . ."

Hyoe held up a shaking hand. "I'll see to it that you're not bothered anymore. If the fool listens to me. If he doesn't . . . well, you'll do as you'll do."

Seto turned his attention back to the ring. "I do believe he intends to permanently cripple the man. I wonder what brought that on. I'll have to ask him when we get home."

"You'll . . . home . . . he lives with you?"

"Yes."

"He's queer. You do know that. don't you?"

"So am I. But I prefer homosexual, or at least, gay."

"I'm sorry . . . I . . . he . . . "

"Hmmm, yes? Something?"

"No, no, . . . nothing. Just . . . how you actually managed to get him to submit . . . he had a bad experience. I had a little talk with someone about that. Doesn't look good when men abuse their soldiers."

"Abuse. . . yes. . . that reminds me. . . um . . submit. . . well." Seto gave the man an evil grin. "Depends on who's doing what, who submits to whom. You see? Or maybe not."

Hyoe changed the subject, this one scared him too much. "No one likes the Beast. Maeda-san isn't very well liked either. He's too . . . untrustworthy. He's arbitrary where he shouldn't be and . . . stupid doesn't exactly cover it . . . you understand that I don't condone his actions in any way."

"Yes, I do understand,. . . bad for business I believe you said. That's true. Especially if you deal in . . . computer generated cash transfers. ISP's, you know."

"No, I don't, but that doesn't make any difference. I understand that being on your wrong side is very bad for business. We have an agreement, I believe."

"I believe we do. But I would suggest having a serious talk with Maeda-chan. Any further problems with him . . . I'll be very displeased. He'll be the first to feel it. The first."

Seto dismissed the man with a shrug. "I think the fight is over."

Joey stepped out of the ring and his corner men fussed over him then tried to get him to go to the dressing room. He gently put them off, telling the corner head. "I got a point to make."

He walked into the box and knelt at Seto's feet. "Kaiba-shukun, I have won as you commanded."

Seto nodded to Joey. "Go. Clean up. Come to the winners circle when you're ready."

"Yes, Nushi. I'll hurry."

Seto reached out and helped Joey to his feet. "They'll wait."

Joey bowed and returned to the corner, instructing the men to clean him up, but Seto waved a Motojimi over and told him that he would bring Joey to the winners circle when he was cleaned up properly.

"But the spectators won't . . ."

Seto gave the man a look so cold he nearly turned to ice.

"They'll wait, or not. Those who are important will wait."

Joey started to leave, but Seto stopped him; right in front of everyone he gently put the earing back in Joey's ear.

Several people gasped. The picture they made was beautiful. The contrast of dark-haired blue-eyed Seto standing next to blond-haired dark-eyed Joey, each wearing an earing the color of the other's eyes, was impressive.

In the dressing room Doctor Higa took a moment to talk to Joey but soon left telling Seto to coddle him but that he was ok. Yugi and Tristan congratulated him on his win.

Yugi gulped at the sight of the blood smeared down Joey's side and across his chest.

Tristan sighed, he knew the sight of blood made Yugi upset so he grinned at Joey over Yugi's head.

"Congrats Joey. Good fight."

"Thanks Tris' but you better take Yugi away. He looks green." Joey looked at himself for the first time. "Well no wonder, I'm all bloody. Take him home. I don't know why you brought him. You know how he is."

Tristan looked at Seto and grinned again. Seto rolled his eyes in a 'take him away' sort of expression.

"I think he came to offer you moral support. Ass."

Yugi nodded vigorously but gulped at the same time, the blood was really getting to him. He hated the sight of blood at the best of times, but when it was a friend covered with his own blood, it was just too much.

"Ooopppss! I better take care of this." Tristan followed Yugi to the enclosed area of the dressing room from which sounds of distress were issuing. One of the corner men followed at Joey's motion.

"You're hovering. Why?"

"Better come here and let me fix you up before you bled too much."

Seto watched as the cut man motioned Joey over to sit on an examination table and went over him dabbing clotting agent on the few small cuts he'd gotten. The larger cut on his shoulder was already clotted from the fix in the ring. He sprayed some pseudo skin on them all then told Joey he could take a shower.

"If you want it. Ass." Joey took a miss-swat at the man and hopped off the table.

Joey showered quickly, making sure he washed all the blood out of his hair. Then he brought a comb and an elastic to Seto. Kneeling before him, Joey offered them with a hopeful look. Seto moved a chair and sat down to comb out Joey's hair and braid it.

"Not tonight. A samurai tail, please."

So Seto put it in a tail high on the back of Joey's head. Then Joey redid his suit and they went out into the hall. Seto stopped him. When he tried to kiss him Joey gently turned his head.

"Humm?"

"Not here. Not in a dirty hall in a sports arena."

"I don't mind if some one catches us."

"I do." At Seto's look he snarled "I don't want you caught kissing in the alley of a sports arena. It's not dignified."

Seto smiled "You're so protective. Come on"

When Joey stepped into the winners circle first, the spectators whistled and cheered. It was seldom that a fighter entered ahead of a sponsor, when he did it was a sign of great favor.

Joey stood slightly behind and to one side of Seto to wait for the purse to be brought to them. Seto reached out and linked hands with him, pulling him to a position beside him, showing them as equals. Not master and man.

Seto accepted the purse and handed it to Joey. Then they headed back for the dressing room for a while, so Seto could accept congratulations from spectators who paid for passes to the dressing rooms. Joey insisted.

"I don't believe you actually gave your fighter the purse. You had a ton of bets on him, didn't you."

Seto eyed the man with disgust. He quashed the urge to wipe his newly shaken hand on his pants.

"I don't bet on my 'man.' It's disrespectful. The purse ought to be enough."

"But you gave it to him." The pretty blond woman looked prettily puzzled.

"This fight was to . . prove a point and make an impression."

"Well, Old Boy, I'm impressed."

Seto nodded to the English man and recognized him as one of Gozabouros old cronies.

"Good. Don't forget it."

Joey looked up as the single serving Emperor's Caviar plate was wheeled in on a cart. He read the card and smiled at Seto.

"Thanks, boss. You know I really love this stuff."

Seto watched as every one in the room reacted to a fighter receiving a ten thousand dollar plate of caviar. He looked at Joey, his eyes twinkling in amusement.

"I treat you well because you deserve it. I never liked the way Kin Koumaru, then Watanabe, treated you. You're worth more than those two and Honda put together. Loyalty should be rewarded, not taken advantage of."

Joey picked up a toast point and put some of the caviar on it. The server offered him an assortment of garnishes; chopped onion, chopped egg, sour cream, lemon juice and wasabi.

"No thank you. Only barbarians offend the taste of caviar by overlaying it with that junk. Or else they're only eating it because it's expensive and they want to show off."

Seto had to take a sip of his champagne to keep from laughing.

As Joey turned his head to listen to something one of the hangers on was saying Seto realized that he'd taken a hard hit to the cheek bone. It was starting to bruise, turning a nasty shade of olive green. Seto found himself thinking 'R91,G168,B97'. He made his way over to Joey and touched it, causing him to flinch.

"I'm sorry. Did that hurt or did I just startle you?"

"It's sorta sore. Why?"

"It's turning green.. . . finish up your caviar and we'll go home. I don't want you standing around putting up with this bunch of idiots when you're in pain."

Joey nuzzled his cheek into Seto's hand, unashamedly showing his affection.

"Whatever you say, Nushi. Will you stay here with me?"

"Sure. But if I do, I get a bite."

"Where do you want it?"

Seto snickered along with Joey, while everyone else wondered what the joke was.

Joey put a large dab of caviar on the toast and fed it to Seto. Seto took it delicately and licked his finger as he did so. He was finding that PDA was fun after all. He would never be an exhibitionist but he was getting more comfortable with casual touching.

"Joey, you ok?" Seto looked at Joey with concern in his dark sapphire eyes. "I mean, really ok."

Joey sighed "I'll be ok until we can get out of here without losing face. After that, all bets are off."

Seto nodded. "Give it a few more minutes, then we'll leave."

The door suddenly flew open and Maeda charged in, breathing like a rampaging bull.

"You ruined him. He's done for. You . . ."

Seto stepped between Joey and Maeda.

Joey was just getting ready to put a point in his mouth, so he was standing with his mouth half open, trying to decide if he should drop it or eat it.

"Eat that. I'll handle that pain in our collective ass."

Joey stuffed the caviar in his mouth and chewed appreciatively.

"OK, Nushi. As you wish. But I get leftovers."

Seto just turned to Maeda and inquired in a dangerously soft voice. "You have a good reason for disrupting our celebration, I presume?"

Maeda snarled "Your man ruined mine. He's no good to me with that leg. And all that blood, it's all over."

"I see. You object to your man's blood, but not the blood of others. How spectacularly . . . hypocritical."

"You. You're just trying to confuse me with fancy words."

"Me? Perish the thought."

Joey choked on a toast crumb.

Maeda started to attack Seto, but found that he had not one, but two knives pointed at his throat. He was facing twin glares and twin blades. Seto shook his head.

"Stupid. I see that you don't understand your place at all. You're not worth the trouble."

Several of the men standing around finally woke up and grabbed Maeda. Joey looked on in disgust as it took four of them to wrestle Maeda out the door.

"Nushi, I'm tired and I want to go home. Please."

Seto just smiled and 'disappeared' his blade. "Sure. We can go home soon. Just a few more minutes."

It didn't take long for Hyoe to show up offering apologies. "I'll take care of him myself. And . . . damnit. Now what."

But Seto knew exactly what. And smiled. Watanabe came into the room looking around

"Hello, Katsuya. I heard you were back from America. Why didn't you look up an old friend? I still have a place for you."

Seto stepped between Joey and this new aggravation. "Eat your caviar. We'll be leaving in a few minutes. I'm finding the company too common for my tastes. I don't know how you managed to keep your gorge from rising, keeping this kind of company. Unworthy."

"Sorry, Nushi. You know how it is."

"Yes. I'll punish you appropriately when we get home."

"Promise?" Joey gave Seto a leer.

Watanabe blinked. Seto and Joey's by play had gone entirely over his head, all he payed any attention to was the caviar. His eyes bugged out and he exclaimed. "He's eaten all the caviar. You . . . "

Seto just shrugged. "I ordered it expressly for him. He likes it so. Problem?" Seto raised an eyebrow arrogantly.

"But . . . that . . . it's . . . " Watanabe sputtered incoherently. "That plate was ten thousand dollars. It's outrageous."

Joey curled his lip at the man and turned back to his treat. He knew the only reason that Watanabe recognized the dish was because it was the only caviar that was white. And at $23,308.00 per Kilo (35oz) or $665.95 per oz it was more expensive than most drugs and a lot more healthy.

Seto turned a cold shoulder to the man. "I think it's outrageous the way you treated him. He's loyal to a fault and quite lovely besides. And you treated him like trash. You're a fool and I don't suffer fools gladly. I don't remember inviting you to this little soiree and I'd like you to leave. If you don't go willingly, I'll have security assist you. Good night."

Watanabe sputtered and fumed. Then he made a real mistake, he put his hands on Seto.

Joey nearly took his hand off at the wrist. "Don't touch him. Nushi. You want his gonads on a plate? I'll be glad to offer them to you on my knees. Please?" Joey unashamedly wheedled.

"No . . . I don't think so. You finished with your treat?"

"Yes."

Hyoe took this interlude to make himself known to Watanabe. "You offend me. You have no self-control at all. Leave. Now."

Watanabe paled, Hyoe was his Oyabun. He knew by the expression on his face that something was not good.

"I didn't recognize him until just now. The last time I saw him he had a sullen face and me never caught his name. He's that undercover cop. Yes. I know about it now. I didn't at the time and even if I did I wouldn't have done much. Allowing the police to eliminate the competition has a certain . . . irony. Very nice work if I may say so myself."

Watanabe opened his mouth and gulped. He was under indictment and fighting hard to stay free. He gave Joey a 'later for you' look which made Joey grin.

"I'm not a cop anymore. They pulled my shield. So the gloves are off. Don't fuck with me, because I'm crazy and it's mostly your fault. I'll have your guts for garters and the department won't do a thing except send me to more therapy."

Watanabe flicked his eyes from Joey to Seto and back then looked helplessly at Hyoe. "Boss?"

"Don't look at me. You brought this all on yourself. You dealt with people I told you to stay away from. And I'm not messing with one of the . . . well, anyone who can get a man like Jounouchi Katsuya to call him Nushi and Shukun and mean it, is a great deal more dangerous than I want to get involved with." Watanabe looked like he wanted to argue. "Mess with them. Go ahead. But don't come crawling to me when Jounouchi-sama and Kaiba-sama hand you your head."

Hyoe turned and walked away motioning for Watanabe to follow. With a final half-hearted glare he did so.

"Joey? You ready to leave? I'm tired of all the chatter, and those fools spoiled my appetite for this . . . common stuff. If you like, we can go to a restaurant before we go home, but I'd really like to get out of here. The whole place stinks."

Joey just nodded, "I've finished my caviar, but I'm still hungry. I know a place down by the fish market. The sashimi is really fresh. Come on."

Seto started to follow Joey out but Doctor Higa stopped him, handed him something, and spoke to him for a moment. Seto hurried to catch up and they made it to the car without further incident.

Joey settled himself on the back seat between Seto and the door. He leaned back and sighed.

"Seto, that caviar was really good. There's nothing in the world like the taste of Almas, except maybe really fresh shrimp."

Seto smiled at Joey, he had enjoyed watching Joey eat with such obvious appetite. He didn't care how much it cost; if Joey ate, he was happy.

"You want to give the driver the name of the restaurant?"

Joey laughed softly. "I don't think it has a name. But I'll . . . I bet Roland has the address."

Joey gave Roland the address and was greeted by a groan. "Master Joseph, please don't tell me you want to drag Mr. Kaiba into that place."

Seto gave Joey a surprised look. Joey smirked at Seto.

"I didn't figure him for squeamish."

"Squeamish?" Seto managed not to look puzzled.

"Yeah. . . you'll see. I'm fond of the place. Everything is really fresh."

Seto watched as Joey pointed to the prawn he wanted. The chief scooped it out of the tank with a net and neatly cut its head off, stripped the shell off, and plopped it in front of Joey, still twitching.

Joey nodded and the man sliced it into slivers.

Joey shook his head. "You need to sharpen that knife."

"Sorry, sir. Do you want another?"

"No, that one's fine. And I'll have that one too." Joey pointed out another prawn and they were treated to the same show with a different knife. Seto noticed a definite difference in the quality of the slices.

"This is good. Joey?" Joey had picked up the platter of prawn and sauces and was walking away.

"Oh,. . . sorry. I like the booth in the corner. You can barely see it, but from it, I can see the whole room. Come on. I'm really tired and I want to sit down."

Seto slid into the booth with Joey right behind him. Joey relaxed and sighed appreciatively.

"Nothing like really fresh prawns. You'll like this place or you'll hate it. I love the freshness. Some people find the prep a little too much."

Seto picked up a bit of prawn and tasted it. "Mmmmm good. I don't mind watching shell fish, but anything with guts would probably be too much for me. I'm a little grossed out that way."

Joey relaxed so suddenly that Seto clutched at him. "Joey! Love."

"I'm ok. I just . ..let down. I'm so tired. Seto, I just. . . I'm not fightin' again. I just can't go back into that ring ever again. I'm . . ."

Seto shut Joey up by kissing him fiercely. "Never again. I had a little talk with Hyoe Narita."

Joey gasped, Hyoe was so high up in the ranks that Joey had only seen pictures of him.

"Don't worry, he's a very good business man. He knows that annoying me can cost him a lot of money, money he doesn't want to lose in a pissing contest that he can't win."

Joey smirked. "Hit him in the pocket and make him hurt."

"No. We have an understanding. But if he breaks his word I'll ruin him completely, and he knows it. Here. Eat."

Seto settled Joey against his shoulder and reached out with his chopsticks. Picking up a bit of prawn he dipped it in Joey's favorite sauce and fed it to him. He took a piece for himself and chewed reflectively.

Seto alternately fed Joey then himself until the plate was empty. The tea was good quality so they finished it off and left.

Seto supported Joey to the car, he was so weary that he was staggering. Roland held the door, eyeing Joey with concern.

"He's just worn out. Roland, please take us home. Tell the driver that if he hits one pot hole, he's fired."

Roland smiled and nodded. Seto was virtually hovering over Joey.

In the car, Seto had Joey kneel on the floor and remove his jacked and weapons harnesses. While he was doing that, Seto spread a blanket on the seat and over his chest.

When Joey was done divesting himself of all his uncomfortable trappings Seto held out his arms and Joey crawled into them. He broke down completely, sobbing as if his heart was broken. Seto could only hold him, patting his shoulders and stroking his back, offering what little comfort he could.

"No more. I can't take it either. We go outside the law if we have to. Joey stop, you'll get the hiccups."

Joey managed to stop, but it was hard. He wiped his eyes and blew his nose then settled against Seto again.

"I'm cold. Why am I always so cold, Seto? I don't understand."

"It's ok. I'll warm you. Just lean on me. You can count on me, you know."

"Yeah, I guess I can. Nice. Mmmmm. . . . warmer already."

Seto smoothed his fingers through Joey's hair, loosening it from it's tail. He ran his fingers through the golden locks gently, comfortingly, while Joey fell asleep.

thanks to:

Black Crystall Draygon, Nightmare Senshi, and several people who left anonymous reviews. I appreciate you all.

Two chapters in the same day.


	17. Chapter 17

To Serve 17

Morning wasn't a pleasant experience for either Joey or Seto. Joey groaned himself awake and woke Seto in the process. He lay in the bed and wondered if he could move.

Seto got out of bed and carefully helped Joey scoot up in the bed until he was propped against the head board. He stuffed pillows behind Joey until he was comfortable, or as comfortable as he could be in his condition.

"Here. Take these. Doctor Higa gave them to me last night."

Joey groaned as he raised his arm to take the pills. He hurt all over, his cuts stung and he needed to piss and he was thirsty. He took stock of himself and vowed all over again 'no more', no more fighting in the arena. He'd had it. This bare knuckle, all out, kill or be killed style was too hard on a body.

After swallowing the pills Joey let his arms drop to the covers with a soft plop. "Seto I gotta go, bad. I don't think I can make it to the bathroom without help."

Seto stroked Joey's bangs out of his eyes and patted his shoulder. "Ok, here. Take it easy and let me do most of the work. If I can't manage by my self is it ok for me to call Yukari."

Joey nodded then got out of the bed by the simple expedient of rolling off the edge and letting Seto catch him. When he stood up he groaned softly, this wasn't going to be pleasant.

With Seto's help he got to the bathroom and took care of his most pressing need. When Seto leaned over his shoulder to flush Joey stopped him. He had been leaning against Seto's chest with his head on his shoulder; Seto's arm around his waist kept his knees from collapsing.

Joey levered his head off Seto's shoulder. He examined the contents of the toilet. They were thankfully dark yellow.

"Umm . . . Joey? What's so interesting about . . . pee? I mean . . . oh, hell."

Seto waited while Joey managed to get himself sat on the little stool that was common in most Japanese bathrooms.

"It's yellow, kinda dark, but not too bad." At Seto's blank look Joey explained that very dark brown was bad, reddish was even worse. "It's a sign of blood in the urine. That's bad. It means that I've got kidney damage or something else bad wrong."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I . . . wasn't . . . "

"Shut up. Don't apologize for not knowing that kind of thing. You shouldn't have to deal with this at all. I'm so gonna kill some people. Seto, can you help me back to bed? I don't think I can stay upright much longer. Call Yukari if you need to."

"I think I can manage, unless I'm hurting you. What do you want to do?"

Joey groaned. "Seto, what ever. I just need to . . . damn."

Seto pushed the call button and caught Joey as he slid off the stool, muscles twitching in spasmodic cramps.

"Joey, oh, god. What do I do? Joey, can you talk to me? Tell me what to do."

Joey had all he could do to breathe, he gasped and coughed, sucking desperately for air that his cramping muscles denied him. Seto scooped him up into his lap and held him, rocking him gently. He stroked Joey's back trying to comfort him; terrified that he was dying on him.

Roland hurried in followed by Yukari.

"Mr. Kaiba, Sir. You rang for help? What's . . . oh, shit." Roland knew exactly what was wrong the instant he saw Joey. "Cramps. Damnit!" Roland sighed. "Well, let's get him back to bed . . . Don't worry, sir. He's not going to pass on. It's just cramps."

Seto gave Roland a furious look "Just cramps. This is not just. ."

"Yes, Sir. I . . . well, he's going to be fine. Painful in the extreme but not fatal. Come. Let us take him."

Seto relinquished Joey's still quivering body to Roland and Yukari who carefully carried him back to bed. They settled him on the bed and Seto tucked him back in then settled himself beside him to wait out the storm.

When the cramps released their hold on him Joey went limp. He hated it when that happened. It was all he could do to breathe much less take care of anything else. He was just thankful that he'd made it to the bathroom before they started.

"Joey. Lover. Damnit, talk to me. What do you need? Anything. No matter what it is."

Joey sighed. "I'm ok. I'm sorry I scared you. It might happen again. I hope not but you never know. Depends on how much fatigue acids are in my muscles. Just hold me for a while. I'm so tired. I'd go back to sleep but I hurt too much. Those pills didn't help much. What were they?"

"Doctor Higa told me to give them to you the minute you woke up. He said they were muscle relaxants. They were supposed to make you feel better."

Joey grimaced. He hated those things as they usually made the cramps worse. "Shit. I'm gonna ask more questions. I need pain pills not muscle relaxants. What you got in the medicine chest. Go see will you?"

"Sure, I'll be right back. What did you do . . . I mean . . ." Seto's voice trailed away as he went back into the bathroom for the requested pain killer. He came back with another glass of water and several bottles of assorted analgesics.

"Here. I don't know exactly what you want. Roland made himself scarce and Yukari did too. I'm going to have some words for both of them in a few minutes." Seto watched horrified as Joey struggled to lift his arm enough to take the proffered containers. "Let me." Seto read off the names of the various drugs and Joey named one in a soft voice. It was the strongest one Seto had. He'd gotten it for migraine headaches but hadn't liked it because it nearly knocked him out. In this case he decided that wasn't such a bad thing. He gave Joey two and held the glass as he managed to swallow the capsules.

"Gah. Damn . . . could they make the damn things any bigger? They feel like footballs." Joey settled back against the pillows again. "Thanks. Seto, you don't have to nurse me. I can take care of myself. It's . . . Mmmmmff?" Seto kissed Joey to shut him up.

"I asked you a question. Who took care of you before . . . you know . . . umm." Seto trailed off. Sometimes he realized that he didn't want the answer after he'd started asking a question

"Me. I mean I took care of myself. I'd call the pharmacy and have medication delivered."

Seto sighed, he'd started this and he'd finish, but he really didn't want the answer to the next question.

"How did you go. . .you know."

"I crawled. If I could. If not . . . well . . . "Joey flushed bright red. "I managed."

Seto ground his teeth in fury. Joey was . . . he was everything to Seto. He couldn't imagine treating anyone the way Joey had been treated. He rummaged on the dresser for his phone and made a few calls.

A knock on the door was a gratefully accepted distraction. Yukari entered with a tray of food. Small servings of different things, oatmeal, oranges, apples and bananas mixed with a dressing of yoghurt and honey. Bacon, eggs, toast, coffee, juice, milk. It seemed that Sakura had sent up some of almost everything in the kitchen.

Joey eyed the tray hungrily but snarled. "Take it away. I don't want anything."

Seto caught the look and wondered, Joey was always hungry.

"What's wrong? The fish last night couldn't have been bad. You're always hungry."

Joey flushed even redder than last time, if that was possible. "I can't lift my arms. It hurts too much. I can't feed myself . . . you gonna do it?" Joey couldn't help sounding sullen.

"Yes, Mr. Sulky Butt. I'll feed you. Here." Seto poured cream on the oatmeal and sprinkled on cinnamon and brown sugar. He placed the bowl in Joey's lap where he could steady it. Then he knelt on the bed facing Joey and dipped up a spoonful, Joey opened his mouth and accepted the proffered spoon.

Seto feed him oatmeal alternating with the fruit. Then he fed him the eggs and toast, spreading the scrambled eggs on the toast. The bacon followed in short order, but Joey refused the juice and amazingly the coffee. He gulped the milk thirstily and asked for green tea, but he fell back asleep before the tea came.

Seto settled in the small sitting area in the bedroom and started on paper work. He wasn't about to shirk his responsibilities to Kaiba Corp.

He'd managed to cut the amount of work he had to about four hours a day. With Mis Ayami's aid his work load was less than half of what it had been. She sent quite a bit of work back to the originators, telling them that they needed to make their own decisions or find a job that was more to their taste; supervision wise. The work he now did was work that only he could do. And he did it with quick, ruthless efficiency.

Seto kept an ear on Joey while he worked, but all he heard was an occasional snore or whimper. He was really worried. Joey had put way too much strain on his system for way too long. He wasn't sure how much more Joey could take before something drastic happened. Seto vowed that Joey wasn't going to have to last much longer. He was going to find that bastard Letter Man if he had to tear Kaiba Corp. apart with his bare hands. He settled down and thought. There wasn't any pattern he could find. They needed a pattern, there had to be one, they just weren't seeing it. Maybe Yugi could find something for them. He hoped so.

His phone rang, or rather vibrated. He had it on silent so it wouldn't wake Joey. He stood up and quietly opened the doors onto the walkway, stepping out he answered the phone.

"Moshi, Moshi. Kaiba."

He listened for a few moments. Then told Torrance. "I don't remember authorizing any such thing. You're living there full time now so that I don't have to call you when I need you. It's more your home than mine. Do as you like. If you don't want them there tell them I said to leave. . . . oh, Torrance? Yes. Snip stills off the security cameras and send them to me."

Seto hung up the phone. He didn't remember authorizing a cleaning crew to do a 'spring cleaning' Torrance took care of getting a crew in whenever he felt it was needed. They'd changed arrangements when Joey tightened up security. He tapped the phone against his chin wondering.

Joey gave a quavering cry then settled back in the bed groaning. Seto stuffed the phone into his pocket and hurried to Joey's side. He was trying to get up again and not having much luck, his stiff muscles protested the slightest move.

"What do you want? Just tell me and I'll get it for you. Lay down." Seto pressed Joey back in the bed and smoothed his bangs out of his eyes again. "You need a trim. Tell me what you want."

Joey grimaced in pain. He was so stiff that any movement was painful. "I need to get up and move around a little. I need the loo again. And I want some more juice. Let me sit up."

Joey sat, then got up carefully and headed for the bathroom leaning on Seto. They took it easy and Joey managed his business without support. He eyed the shower longingly but when Seto said "get that idea right out of your head. I know you want a shower but last night proved that you shouldn't. I want to look at those cuts. You should have had stitches in one. Sit on the stool and let me go over you."

Joey obediently sat. As Seto continued to grumble about stitches. He finally snapped. "Seto shut up. If I needed stitches, the cut man would have sewn me up. He put butterflies on it then sealed it with pseudo skin. I'm fine."

Seto didn't want to shut up but he realized that Joey was in no mood for fussing. He grumbled a little, but he quit picking at Joey. The bruises on his face and body, and the cuts; in fact, his condition in general, told Seto that he didn't need the aggravation so he just tended the bruises, patting a soothing lotion on them and dusting the cuts with some antiseptic powder. He decided that the deepest cut should be redressed so he applied the bandage without further comment. Then he got Joey back in bed, gave him some juice and settled back in the bedside chair.

"Seto?"

"Humm"

"I'm sorry I snapped at you."

Seto smiled gently at Joey. "Don't worry about it. I shouldn't have bothered you. I hired the best in the country. I shouldn't have been second guessing him. It's just that I love you and want . . . I . . . fuck"

Seto just crawled into the bed with Joey and wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm not doing this again. No more fighting. Not unless it's self-defence. You hear me?"

"Loud and clear. No more. Thank you . . . Seto? What did Torrance want?"

"I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't." Joey nuzzled his nose into the curve of Seto's neck. "I was just laying there hurting and wondering if I should get up."

"Malevolent." Joey snickered. "If you're hurting you should ask for some more pills."

"Don't want them if I can do without. Tell."

So Seto gave Joey a quick run down of what Torrance had told him. Joey made a face. There was something there, but what?

"If Torrance is there, why would any of the maintenance crew think they were needed to clean. Did they say why?"

"He said that the crew head said that they had been cleaning once a month for several months. Until you tightened up security. I've never noticed anything missing, so theft can't be the reason. It's odd. Probably just want to be able to say they clean for me personally."

Joey made a face. When Seto asked him if he wanted a pain pill he absently shook his head. He chewed his lip and grumbled to himself. Seto watched him for a moment then went back to his paperwork. After about ten minutes Joey asked Seto to get him the names and id numbers of everyone on that crew. When Seto asked why, Joey admitted that he was working on 'an itch in my head.'

Joey curled up in the bed and tried to relax his abused muscles. He didn't realize that he was absently digging at his ankle. He dozed off again and only woke up to be fed lunch by Seto.

Lunch went much as breakfast had. Joey tried to feed himself but he couldn't even hold a fork with his knuckles swollen as they were. It felt so good to just let go and allow someone else to make decisions for a while. He watched Seto through slitted eyes as he settled down at his lap top to type out something that had him sighing and squirming.

Joey spent the rest of the day recovering, after his initial stiffness he started loosening up as the stacked pain pills took effect. He moved around more that after noon insisting on getting up every thirty minutes or so and walking around, first with Seto's help, then alone.

Seto patiently nursed Joey, helping him up and down, steadying him as he walked, and worrying.

Joey lay in the bed or sat in a chair

Finally Seto gave him a game saying, "Here, play this. It'll keep you from grumbling every two seconds. You're distracting me."

Joey took the game and snorted. "It's awful. I hate it."

"It's one of mine. Or, rather, Kaiba Corp.s' what's wrong with it?"

"You ever play it."

"When do I have time for that?" Seto leaned over Joeys' shoulder to look at the game. The graphics were good.

Joey explained that it took forever to play to high enough levels to actually get a decent deck.

"Well how else would you do it?"

Joey tossed the game onto the table and yawned. "It's just boring, unless you're a complete beginner."

Seto laughed. "Well, if it's so bad why don't you write a better one?"

Joey pointed to his lap top. "I did. It's there. File marked 'doesn't suck.' There's no graphics, but you can play it."

Seto eyed the computer then gave in to his curiosity. He looked the game over and realized that it was really good.

"Graphics suck."

"So? I don't do graphics."

Seto smiled, the game was really good. He liked the play but he didn't understand some things.

"You have all the cards available right from the start? How do you keep them from building a kill-crush-destroy deck and going around whipping up on all the low level players? "

"Built your deck didn't you? Go try to play that green haired guy."

Seto did so, clicking on the icon that was all the graphics there were. He was instructed to pick a different opponent or rebuild his deck.

"Well, I never thought of that."

Joey smirked. "I program good, I just don't do graphics."

"This is really good."

"You want it? You can have it."

Seto nearly fell out of his chair. Joey was going to just hand him this game? He thought for a moment, then decided.

"Ok, thanks. I'll send it to the graphics people and get them started."

"Why? The graphics on this game are really good. You should use them. Keep all the games the same. Kind of like a trade mark. The cards look the same in all Kaiba Corp. games. Malevolent Nuzzler looks like Malevolent Nuzzler, no matter who wrote the game. You ought to copyright the graphics.

"I did. And you're right. That's a good idea and a real money saver."

Seto sent the program to the appropriate people with instructions to clean up the program, and get the graphics package up and running. He projected a release date of three months from that date.

While he was taking care of that business, Joey was heading back to bed again. The time he'd spend up had worn him out. Seto followed to tuck him in and caught him making a face and rubbing his chest.

"What? You ok?"

"Yeah, just a pain. It'll go away in a minute. I get them after a fight. Wake me up for supper."

Seto smoothed the covers over Joey's shoulder and tucked an errant lock of hair back behind his ear.

"Ok. You want to eat here or out on the 'widows' walk'?"

Joey snuggled down into the bed. "Let's wait until I wake up. Depends on how I feel."

Seto let Joey sleep himself out while he finished the paper work. Then he logged on the Net and started in on his personal e mail. He found the analysis Yugi had done for him, but Yugi admitted that he couldn't see any pattern. He made several suggestions for further analysis and ended telling Seto to send him the requested data and he'd try again after he got back from America.

He told Seto that he was taking Tristan and Serenity to America on tour with him. Mai was also going, they would be out of the country for at least eight weeks, maybe more. Seto sighed, Joey would miss them, he, Seto realized, would miss them too.

He decided to call Mokuba just to talk for a while. He regretted it the instant he told Mokuba about the fight. By the time Mokuba was done chewing him out, he felt ragged. In more ways than one.

Mokuba was trying to get Joey reinstated and with the commissioner right there, the chances had gone from good to slim. He wasn't best pleased and let Seto know it.

Seto replied that he didn't see Joey going back anyway. The betrayal was too great. Joey felt abandoned by the department. Mokuba's reply left Seto in no doubt that Mo' was grown up.

After a little more conversation Seto snapped his phone closed and walked over to the bed to check on Joey again. He was still sleeping so Seto slid into the bed beside him and dozed off himself.

When they both woke up, it was dusk and Yukari was calling them softly from the walk. He'd already brought up supper. It was cold foods; rice balls, fruit, smoked sardines and sweet cakes. He'd also brought up tea, of course.

Joey got up stretching cautiously and found Seto putting an arm around his shoulders, he didn't need it but he didn't complain. It was nice and he had no intention of spurning help. Especially when it was offered by Seto.

They seated themselves at the table and Joey picked up his chopsticks, he fumbled for a moment then cursed. Seto watched as he grappled with them for a few more seconds then snarled, "Damnit, my hands are so sore I can't manage. I hate eating with my fingers. Shit!"

Seto, who found eating with his fingers not acceptable, scooted his chair next to Joey's and reached out to pick up a sliver of melon. He offered it to Joey who opened his mouth and took the offered fruit delicately between even white teeth. He ate the tidbit then accepted a bit of fish; finding the contrast of salty, smoky fish with the sweet melon to be interesting. "Good. Strawberry?" Seto offered the requested fruit but when Joey tried to take it off the chopsticks Seto withdrew the berry. Joey followed the path of the morsel until he found himself biting into the strawberry and nose to nose with Seto. He didn't draw back instead he pressed his lips to Seto's around the berry.

They wound up clearing the table. Seto alternately fed himself then Joey, occasionally placing the bits between his teeth to earn another kiss. Joey let Seto know how much he appreciated this, his soft sighs and low moans were erotic enough that it was all Seto could do not to jump him. This wouldn't have done either one of them much good as Joey was still sore enough that it would have been an exercise in futility for both of them.

"Humm. Rice ball? I like the shrimp paste ones best. You gonna feed it to me or just look at me like a sex fiend."

"How 'bout both? And I'm not a fiend. Or I would have crawled all over you by now."

Joey bit into the ball and grinned around the bite. "Doctor Higa said I should talk to you. Now is as good a time as any. You said you were going to write stuff down. Ok. Where is it?"

Seto ate the other half of the rice ball and ambled, still chewing, into the room to pick up several pages of printout. He brought them back to Joey and handed them to him.

He spent the next few minutes studiously examining the remains of food on the table, his chopsticks and the bottom of his tea cup.

When Joey finished he was slightly taken aback and very surprised. "Well if that doesn't take the rag offn' the bush, as the maid said to the man." Seto swallowed convulsively. "I don't see a problem. I think you do but what it is I can't figure out. So talk to me. Come on."

Seto mumbled something that Joey didn't understand. He gently lifted Seto's chin with a gentile hand. Seto licked his lips and sighed. "Now you're disgusted with me. I've lost you. . . I'm sorry I'm. Mmmmmm."

Joey carefully pressed his lips to Seto's. He spent a while convincing Seto that he wasn't disgusted at all. Then he settled the problem simply. He confessed.

"You know I told you I have my own kinks. I told you . . . I can't take it. There's something . . . not wrong . . . but . . . well, I can't stand to be penetrated. It's not a prejudice. It's physical. It hurts. I don't like it much. So . . . I think we fit fairly well. There's lots of things we can do that we both like."

Seto went nearly limp with relief. "You're sure? I . . . ah . . . you don't. I do. I .. . you. Aw shit, if we flounder around too much more I'm gonna lose my mind. Why can't we . . . you . . . "

Joey nearly hurt himself he laughed so hard. Seto looked shocked for a second, then started to laugh too. Here they were, two fairly mature adult males stammering and stuttering like kids.

Joey wiped his eyes with a napkin and shook his bangs out of his eyes. "Look. Why don't we just go along and see what happens? If you do something I don't like I'll just say so, and you do the same. I promise not to be mad if you only do it once. You ask, I'll answer. You do the same. Ok?"

"Sure. God, Joey, I was so afraid you'd think I'm some kind of pervert."

Joey smirked at Seto. "I don't think you're a pervert, I'm sure of it. But then I'm a pervert too. So what? Safe, sane and consensual. You don't like it, I don't do it, and visa a versa. We're both grown up and what we do behind closed doors is no one's business but ours."

Seto snickered as he poured some tea.

They spent the rest of the evening drinking tea and discussing things. Lots of things. The discussion ranged from Joey's police training and his hopes for his future to Seto's favorite ice cream (black a cherry almond crunch).

"Seto I'm going to the firing range after my exercise routine. I've got to spend sometime there or I'm going to be off."

Seto nodded absently, he had a new flurry of data from the trace program on the Letter Mans emails. They hadn't eased off, nor changed in content. They were still vaguely threatening and insisted that Seto should stay in Kaiba Towers. All sorts of disasters were hinted at unless he stayed where he 'should be'. He was so sick of this mess that it was all he could do not to smash the monitor just from sheer temper.

Joey kissed the top of his head and admonished him not to work too hard then went off to the dojo.

Seto would have been surprised to see Joey work out. He spent a few minutes just walking around the perimeter of the room bouncing on his toes from time to time. After this somewhat odd procedure he spent the next half hour doing ti chi, working his way through a full long set. Then he turned to yoga, slowly stretching through a sun salutation and into a long series of steadily more difficult assanas until he finally settled into corpse pose to relax for ten minutes, allowing his mind to wander through his consciousness, evaluating his 'self'.

All in all, he felt well enough. Over the last few days the soreness had faded to a distant twinge once in a while. He was in much better shape than he thought he'd be. Bare knuckle brawling was a lot different from boxing, he hadn't realized what a difference gloves made until he fought without them.

He showered then headed for the firing range. Kishimoto-san handed him his Berettas and then a long gun. Joey looked it over and smiled. It was a very nice target model pellet rifle. The small caliber made it easy to handle which Kishimoto-san felt would help Seto gain confidence.

"This is nice. I'll take it over and give it a try. You could be right. Seto is real flinchy. I wonder if the kick . . . he had some nasty things happen to him early on. I'd so like to get my hands on Gozaburo. Too bad he's dead."

Joey took the .177 on first. He found that it was a cartridge style, fired by compressed CO2. It was also adjustable, the charge could be set from 1 to 10. The higher the number the more power behind the pellet. Joey set it on ten to see how it handled. It was almost as powerful as a .22 it had a nice flat trajectory and a solid feel.

It was also hot, with a light trigger and a squirrely safety. The clip held ten shots but it didn't look much like a clip it was just a rather plain and funny looking plastic strip with holes in it for the pellets.

Joey worked with the rifle for a while then turned to his Berettas. He didn't hear Seto come in through his ear muffs so when the pellet hit him in the shoulder he nearly shot him. He froze, then completely lost his temper.

"God damnit. Seto, what the fuck do you think you're doing? You know no one is supposed to touch a weapon they're not checked out on. You just shot me and I nearly . . . go back to the house. NOW! DO NOT STAND THERE GAPING AT ME LIKE A CARP!" Joey was so scared and furious that by the time he was finished he was shouting.

Seto took one look at Joey and headed for the donjon at a dead run.

Joey handed his kit to the nearest man and told him to take it back to check out. The man took one look at Joey and just nodded.

Joey followed Seto more slowly, he was pissed and showed it. No one was supposed to touch a weapon until they were checked out on it and Seto knew it. Joey chewed over several ideas, then recalling some of the things Seto had written, he made a decision. Depending on how Seto acted he was going to do one of two things.

When he reached the ed room Seto was standing in the middle of the room wide eyed.

"Seto, come here."

Seto sidled up to Joey head hanging. He was in deep and he knew it.

"Seto, you know you weren't supposed to touch that."

"What difference does it make? It's only a BB gun." Seto knew he sounded childishly sullen.

"It's not a BB gun." Joey knew which way he was going to have to go. He sighed. "Seto you don't pay attention. I know I told you about pellet rifles. So . . . Here's the deal. You broke it, you fix it. Then you decide on your punishment. Any questions?"

Seto jerked his head up and stared at Joey for a second. "What? What are you talking about? Broke what."

Joey turned his back to Seto, letting him see the blood on his back for the first time. He was really getting tired of bleeding.

"Oh shit. Joey . . . it's all . . . what happened?"

"You happened. You shot me. That BB gun is a pellet rifle. You didn't pay attention last time, so here it comes again. The difference between a pellet rifle and a .22 is only . . . Do the math yourself. Now." Joey was coldly furious and Seto knew it.

Seto blinked "Ok let me see . . . add a zero to .22 to make it .220 and subtract .177 that's .044 short of a . . . that's not much. Joey, you need something done with that now. I'll call . . . "

"You'll do it yourself. Call Roland if you want, but you're fixing what you broke."

Just then Roland slammed in the door swearing.

"Mr. Kaiba what happened. All I heard was that Joey had an accident and yelled at you. . . son of a bitch. Who was . . . Kaiba Seto. You didn't. . . you couldn't have. Tell me he didn't . . . "

Joey solemnly shook his head. Roland eyed the bloody shoulder with disgust. This was the first time Seto had disappointed him and he said so.

"Well, let's get you cleaned up and asses the damage. Come on."

Joey followed Roland into the bathroom with Seto trailing behind. When Roland started to help Joey off with his shirt Joey told him that Seto was going to do the job.

Roland looked from a slightly green Seto to a stoney faced Joey and took the cowards way out. He didn't argue.

Joey told Roland what he wanted, Roland just nodded. When he finished getting Joey out of his shirt, he examined the wound and told Seto to wet a wash cloth and wipe off the blood. Seto didn't argue with either Joey or Roland. He understood that he'd really screwed up this time. He wasn't careless with guns, he just didn't have any sense of a point. He was never sure exactly where the muzzle was pointed.

Seto wiped the blood off the wound and eyed it carefully. His stomach was rolling and he wasn't sure he was going to make it. Joey snarled "Don't you dare. I don't care if you choke." Roland handed him a pair of forceps and explained how to pull the pellet out of Joey's back. Seto pressed a finger on either side of the hole and the pellet rim appeared just above the edge. Seto clenched his teeth and managed to get hold of the skirt with the tips of the jaws. He pulled slowly and the pellet came out of Joey grudgingly. Roland handed Seto styptic powder to stop the bleeding and disinfect the wound.

Seto finished dressing the puncture and dismissed Roland, who started to say something, then looked at Joey nodded and left.

Joey took Seto by the hand and led him into the bedroom. He sat on the bed and stood Seto in front of him.

"Seto, you do realize that you could have killed me. Don't you?"

Seto opened his mouth, then shut it. Taking a deep breath he started to bluster. "It's only a BB gun. I'm sorry I hurt you. I didn't mean to. But it's not as if it's a real gun. I . . "

"Seto shut up before I loose my temper. I don't want to do that. Listen to me. Gun safety is not a game. The power behind that pellet is enough to kill small game. That's what they were invented for. Assassins in WWI used them. Think. That has a muzzle velocity of 420fps, a .22 has 610fps. What if you had shot me in the eye or the temple.

"I'll tell you what. I'd either be blind in one eye or dead. You're too smart to act so . . . stubbornly stupid. I don't understand why you can be so good with a knife and so bad with a gun."

Seto sullenly mumbled something.

"What? . . . I didn't hear that."

"I said I'm sorry." Seto turned sorrowful azurine eyes to Joey's copper penny ones. "I really am. I don't know why, but I just . . . I'm . . . damnit. I don't know why I'm having so much trouble with guns. I shouldn't be. I'm not really stupid. Joey's I'm sorry. Really."

Joey just looked at Seto. He didn't understand his attitude at all but he was determined to make an impression on Seto. Explaining hadn't made a dent.

"You're going to punish me, aren't you?"

"Yes. You can either take it like a man, or refuse. I'll be very disappointed in you if you do."

Seto bit his lip and looked at Joey. "You won't . . . leave . . . I . . . please?"

"No, Seto I won't ever leave you. This . . . I just . . . either yes or no. If you say no, that's all. But if you say no, you'll never touch another gun as long as I'm around. I mean it."

"Ok. What do you want me to do? I'll do anything you want, just don't be mad at me anymore. Just . . . don't make me chose. I hate that. You chose. Please?"

Joey sat down on the bed and motioned for Seto to stand in front of him. Seto hesitantly moved to stand at Joey's knees like a penitent child.

"Take off your clothes and fold them. Put them on the bench there. Then come back to me."

Seto obeyed, not hurrying over much but not dragging it out either. He returned to Joey naked and red faced. Joey settled himself more comfortably and motioned for Seto to lay across his lap.

Seto crawled onto the bed. He stretched out, trying to brace himself so he wouldn't slide off. Joey scooted back a little and dragged Seto into position.

The first smack reverberated around the room. Seto instinctively stuck his hand behind him. Joey took him by the wrist and held his hand, he rearranged Seto so that his left hand was trapped under him and pressed his elbow between his shoulder blades.

The next swat made Seto flinch. Joey wasn't playing around, this was going to really hurt.

"Seto, I'm going to give you twenty swats. If you kick around, I'm going to add five. Keep your hand under you. I don't want to hit it. That's not good. Pay attention and count, at twenty, if you've held still it's all over. But I mean no kicking. If you slide off the bed, you could get hurt."

Neither realized the irony of that statement.

Seto just nodded as best he could and waited for the other eighteen swats. He wondered why Joey wanted him to count, but he would obey. Joey smacked Seto again and, alternating sides, delivered the required swats with quick efficiency. Seto didn't kick so it was over at eighteen.

Joey sat Seto up and sighed, his face was tear streaked and red.

"Seto I'm sorry. I won't say that hurt me more than it did you. I will say I didn't like doing it. But you really left me no other choice. I can't understand why. But I'll tell you this. You're going to drill until I can trust you to handle guns. If I didn't know better I'd think you were just pushing me to see if I'd really do it or not."

Joey went still eyeing Seto and wondering if that wasn't exactly what he'd done. Perhaps he didn't even realize what he was doing.

Seto blinked at Joey for a second, then just shrugged. "You know what I like. I . . . maybe I did do it on purpose, subconsciously. I . . . " Seto rubbed tears off his cheeks and sighed. "I'm so pathetic. Joey, you sure you want to fool around with me?"

Joey smirked at Seto. "That is one of the stupidest things you've ever said. Do I want to fool around with you? Give me a break."

Seto snickered. Then his face fell and he started to sob. Joey just gathered him into his arms and held him. He stroked his shoulders and rubbed his back. When he finally got himself together Joey handed him a handkerchief and waited as he wiped his eyes and blew his nose.

"Seto, you together?" Seto nodded and sighed "Out in the open, no holds bared. In the boardroom you're the boss, in the bedroom I am. Yes? " Seto looked Joey square in the eye, then kissed him, putting all his love and passion into that meeting of lips and tongue.

"Mmmm, yeah. Seto . . . I. God, I love you so much. I'll never do you any harm. I swear it. You can trust me. More."

Seto gave him more. In fact they spent several minutes reassuring each other that their love was undiminished. But when Seto reached for Joey's fly he gently stopped him.

"No comfort sex. I'm not making love to you like it's a reward for smacking you. It feels . . . weird."

"Ok, but . . . I like it, you know?"

Joey kissed Seto again. "There's a difference that I can't explain. If you want . . ." Seto put a finger on Joey's lips

"I do understand. Fine . . .. I'm hungry. Let's eat."

Joey rolled his eyes

Seto gathered up his clothes and started dressing. As he pulled his boxers up he gave a slight hiss. His buttocks ached and burned, unpleasantly. He wondered at that, then shrugged and finished dressing.

When they entered the kitchen, Roland was there drinking coffee. Joey flopped down on a chair and blatantly snitched Roland's coffee right out of his hand. Roland laughed and got up to pour himself some more. Seto sat gingerly in his chair, wincing slightly as his abused posterior protested the hard chair. Sakura just put an omelet in front of Joey and another in front of Seto. Roland smirked and left the room returning almost immediately with a donut cushion which he handed to Seto without comment.

"Roland, I want the firing range cleared this afternoon. I'm drilling Seto. He's going to learn or I'm going to wear him out."

Seto blinked at Joey not understanding what he was talking about.

Roland eyed Joey for a second, then shrugged. "You think it'll work?"

"Worked on us didn't it. You were specials until you retired, weren't you?

"Yeah." Roland contemplated Joey for a second. "You trained at the academy? Who was your officer?"

Joey grimaced "Old Man Kimura. Bastard had us drilling in our sleep. And I had high school classes the next day. Thought I'd die. But I don't make mistakes and neither do you. So neither does Seto or he never touches a gun again. I won't have that happening with a larger caliber."

Rolland groaned in sympathy, he'd heard about Kimura. He was well respected, but he was merciless. He'd wash out at least half his classes. Some would quit, some wouldn't live up to his demanding requirements.

"Where did you place in the ranks."

"I was number one. He even told me he wouldn't mind me at his back. I nearly fell over . . . shock and exhaustion will do that."

Roland goggled at Joey. Kimura wouldn't let anyone behind him with a weapon of any kind. The complement was huge.

Seto interrupted. "Drill? What are you talking about?"

"I'm going to drill you into the ground. I've been taking it easy on you because I figured you wouldn't make it. But if you want to handle guns, you'll go through the same training Roland and I did or you'll never touch a gun again." Seto rolled his eyes, that was about the third time Joey had said that. "Don't roll your eyes at me Kaiba Seto. I mean business. Think. . . what if that had been a different rifle? Say a .223 or worse a .30-.30. I'd be in a world of hurt, or dead. Think dead . . . dead . . . no more Joey. Get it through your head . . . this is serious. That . . . "

Seto clamped his hands over his ears "Joey, enough . . . no more . . . stop it. I get the picture. I . . . Whatever you want. This comes under the heading of bed not board. Please."

Joey pulled Seto into his arms for a hug. "Ok I'm done, but some how you don't seem to . . . Seto, you cover up too much. I'm never sure if you take things to heart or not. "

Seto nodded. "What we have here is a failure to communicate."

Joey groaned. "No old movie references, especially one's I don't get."

"I need to . . . I'm not sure how to put it. "

"Seto, I can usually read you as well as you read me. So you're hiding things from me and I don't like it. Stop it."

"Ok I'm sorry. "Seto made a face. He'd apologized more in the last two hours than he had in years.

They finished lunch and Joey chivied Seto back to the range

Joey picked out a .9mm Taurus and a smaller .32 Colt snub nose 'bulldog'. He told Kishimoto to mark them as Seto's and never issue them to anyone else. Kishimoto-san just did as he was told engraving Seto's initials on the back strap.

Then Joey opened the gate into the shop and sat Seto down at a bench. He gave him a thousand dummy loads and set him to loading clips. He watched as Seto fumbled around with the shells.

"Here, give me that. I swear I showed you this a least twice. Now watch."

Joey slid shells into the clip easily. Seto watched closely. Then wondered why he had to learn to do it. "Kishimoto-san will do it for me. So . . ." SMACK "ow. What'd you do that for?"

"Seto, you're going to get a smack every time you say something that stupid. You going to put the man in your pocket and drag him out to load clips for you? I don' think so. You learn to do it yourself, then you know it's done right. Load."

So Seto loaded clips. And loaded clips and loaded clips. Until his fingers were sore. Then he loaded some more. Until there were sixty-six clips and ten rounds left over. He looked over the clips in the ammo tray and sighed. Joey started stripping the rounds out of the clips, showing Seto how it was done. Then he told Seto to strip the clips. Seto stripped clips until he thought he'd blank out.

"Re load" Seto took one look at Joey's face and started loading again. They spent the entire afternoon loading and stripping clips. Or Seto did. Joey spent the time nit picking every motion. Seto finally groaned. "Joey, please. I feel like I'm on auto pilot. I could do this blind folded."

"Ok."

"Huh?"

Joey produced a bandana and handed it to Seto. Seto didn't pretend he didn't know what it was for, he just blind folded Joey and watched as he took a clip and loaded it without a single fumble. He pulled off the blindfold

"Now you."

Seto allowed himself to be blindfolded and patted around for a clip. The required items were pushed into his hands and he managed to do the job without dropping anything. It wasn't as smooth as Joey, but he got the job done.

"Not bad." Joey pulled the cloth off Seto's eyes and gave him and intense kiss as a reward.

"Again."

Seto moaned, but started loading clips again.

At midnight Joey tested Seto again. This time he accomplished the task to Joey's satisfaction.

"Ok, let's go to bed. I'm pooped. Tomorrow you'll learn to disassemble and assemble the Taurus. From now on you'll clean your own weapons, until I'm satisfied you can do it in your sleep. Come on."

True to his word, the next day they had breakfast and headed to the range.

Joey took an old .45 from a rack.

"Um m m. Mr. Wheeler. That's just an old junker I keep around."

"I know. But it's identical to the Taurus. By the time I get through with Seto he'd have the .9mm ruined. This one, it doesn't make a difference."

"You're drilling him on assembly, right?"

"Yeah. And drilling until he not only gets it right, but can do it in the dark."

Seto flexed aching fingers and sighed. He had expected something, but not this relentless drilling. He wasn't about to protest, he valued Joey's good opinion too much and he didn't want to make another mistake

"Ok, here. Watch. You get one chance, then I'm taking every mistake out of your hide. This is too important to mess around with."

Joey took his time, so Seto could see exactly what he was doing. Then Seto copied him. He did well, not making any mistakes, but he fumbled a lot.

"Ok, not bad. Now . . . do it one hundred times. Go."

So Seto took the .45 apart and put it together one hundred times. Joey corrected several things that he was doing the hard way.

"Fair. Again" Joey watched Seto and stopped him several times, correcting him again. "If I have to tell you the same thing again, I'm going to find a rod. Do you understand me?"

"Yes I do. Did . . . umm. . ."

"The Old Man wasn't cruel, but he was harsh. As harsh as a mistake on a firing range. They don't call it the seat of learning for nothing."

Seto managed to avoid any repercussions. After he wore the .45 out, Joey handed him the Taurus.

"This is slightly smaller and the springs and OS clips are stiffer. Go."

Seto took the pistol and started to disassemble it.

"Damnit Seto! After everything I tell you, you . . . stand up."

Seto cringed, he'd forgotten to check for a round in the chamber. He knew better, so he didn't protest when Joey produced a rod from somewhere and gave him four lashes across his still sore backside.

"Bet you don't forget to check again. Right?"

Seto grumbled."Ow! You didn't have to hit so hard."

Joey gently turned Seto around and held his face between his hands. "Are you bleeding? You want to quit, ok. other wise . . . I'll never give you more than you can stand. You know that, right?" Seto nodded. "I'm not messing around with you. You do, or you quit. I lived through my training, and . . . I remember you teasing me once about not sitting still in class. You want that cushion?" Joey kissed Seto and took his hands away.

Seto sighed and shook his head. "No, if you managed, I can too."

Seto reached out and picked up the Taurus, checked the chamber and started stripping it down.

He stripped it and reassembled it to Joey's satisfaction the first time.

"That was good. We'll have lunch now then you'll start on speed loaders for the .32. "

Seto didn't even flinch.

That afternoon they went through the same procedure with speed loaders for the .32 that they had with clips for the .9mm. Seto was bleary eyed and exhausted by the time Joey was satisfied.

"Joey? I'm not complaining, but when do I get to actually shoot something."

"Next week . . . maybe."

Seto made a whimpering sound. "But. . . ."

"Seto. I didn't actually get to shoot off a single round for three weeks . I'm rushing you, but it's just you and me. Not one instructor and twelve students."

"Twelve?"

"Yeah, this isn't the US. We're a lot more picky about who gets to qualify and who doesn't. I trained here; then, when I got into the yakuza, I had opportunity to learn about different weapons. I spent an ungodly amount of time shooting. Not much else I could do for amusement. The boss payed for the ammo. So. . . . besides I'm a natural."

"But twelve and you're bragging about being top? Not that I'm not impresses but. . . "

"Of the thousands of officers in Japan there are around five thousand allowed to have fire arms. The rest make do with batons, tonfa. Every officer is tested for ability with firearms. I tested high so they sent me to sharp shooter school. I'm one of forty or so who qualify to use long guns in a populated area. And I'm one of the top ten of those. They lost a lot when they fucked with me. So learn or don't. But don't come crying to me when you want to shoot and you're not allowed."

Seto started to say something but, at Joey's warning look, he wisely shut up

"Now, supper then speed loaders, and don't tell me you can hand load as fast as a speeder."

Supper was accomplished with Seto eating off the counter. Miss Sakura gave him a funny look but, catching sight of Joey shaking his head, decided not to comment.

They returned to the smithy after supper and Seto groaned, the pile of speed loaders made him shudder. The rest of the evening was a repeat of the day before. He had to load and eject shells until he though his arms would wear out.

"Ok, bed. You've got that down pat. Tomorrow you get to draw and aim. Come on."

Seto just followed Joey to bed. He didn't even feel it when Joey gently brushed his messy bangs out of his eyes and kissed him on the cheek nor did he feel the single tear that fell there.

Well, another chapter at last. There are a lot of people I should thank, but frankly, I'm at a different computer and don't have my list. Just realize that I thank every single reader, wether you review or not.

Foot notes.

for more info:

http/ is Cool Hand Luke, Paul Newman.


	18. Chapter 18

To serve 18

Ecstatic thanks to Skippyscatt for the excellent beta. (I'm so happy!)

Seto woke the next morning to the smell of bacon and coffee. He rolled over and hoisted himself up in the bed enough that he was half propped against the head board

"Mmmm. Morning. Coffee? Thanks."

Joey settled on the edge of the bed and waited for Seto to managethe coffee. He knew Seto was still tired, he wouldn't have taken the coffee otherwise.

"Roll over and push down your bottoms. I want to see your . . . " Joey snickered. "Bottom."

Seto obeyed without protest.

"Well, I didn't mark you. I was afraid I had. I hit you too hard, you say. You hear?"

Seto gawked over his shoulder. "Yeah, I hear. Un . . . Joey?"

"Don't start. This is embarrassing enough as it is. I want to do what you like, but . . . just shut up. Ok?"

"Ok. Bedroom rules."

Seto groaned piteously when he was told that they were going back to the range again today.

"Joey. I'm dying here."

"No, you're not. I actually know what I'm doing. You'll hate me by the time I'm done, but you won't make a life-threatening mistake again. Come on. Breakfast, then range.

You're shooting today . . . sort of."

"How can I sort of shoot? Either I am or I'm not."

"Sorry. Draw, dry fire, repeat. Ad infinitum."

"Oh god, Latin. I'm doomed."

"Sorry, Lover."

Seto flapped his hand. "No sorry. Let's get this done."

Joey gave Seto's retreating back a satisfied grin. He was so proud of Seto. It had to be a lot harder for Seto to put up with this kind of training than it had been for him. He truly hated hurting Seto, but he didn't know any other way to make an impression on 'Mr. Hardhead.'

The range officer was keeping an eye on his employer and his lover. He didn't want a repeat of the incident, but he didn't want another accident either. He drifted over to watch as Joey adjusted the harness carefully and checked the Taurus. When he handed it to Seto, Seto checked it again. He didn't want more swats for carelessness. The range officer snickered softly, careful that neither Joey nor Seto heard.

"Ok. Draw, fire, reholster. I'll correct every mistake you make. You pull the trigger too soon, you'll 'shoot' yourself in the chest; too late, and you miss the target. At first I'll tell you 'pull', then you're on your own . . . every time you pull too soon, you'll get a swat. This is too important to slack over . . . Go."

Seto only gained himself two swats.

Then Joey gave him live ammo and told him to work on simply hitting the target.

Seto spent the next hour firing his Taurus. He'd worked on shooting before but hadn't really taken it that seriously. Now he really worked and realized that it was going be harder than he thought to really do it right.

Joey rubbed at the sharp pain in his chest and watched Seto. He was getting better very quickly. Joey sighed as Seto got careless, or was he too tired? He decided it didn't make any difference. He called Seto to heel sharply.

"Seto, don't holster that way, you'll bend the edge of the holster just enough to bind at the wrong time."

Seto made a face but corrected himself. After what seemed an eternity, Joey started Seto on draw-fire-holster and made him work on that until his ears were ringing with weariness. Seto wondered at the training Joey had undergone and vowed if Joey could do it he would too.

By the time Seto had satisfied Joey that he was ready for the next step the range seating was full. Everybody who wasn't on duty was watching Joey train Seto. A few made remarks about Joey, unfortunately he heard some of them.

"Ok, you ass holes. I don't train what I don't know."

Joey stepped up to the firing line and told Seto to go to the back of the bay. He did and watched as Joey drew and fired almost without looking. The Berettas barked and the target shredded. He holstered the pistols and suddenly jumped into the air. He hit the next set of targets before he hit the ground. He hit rolling and demolished the targets in the next bay.

He emptied the Berettas into various targets set around the range. Each pull of the trigger fired three rounds, emptying the clips quickly.

He dropped the empty clips with the simple push of a button, slapped new clips into their places and jumped over the tables into the inner range. He ran down the range firing at the mannequins lined up along a ledge in the back of the range. They jumped and fell, pieces scattering over the floor.

Joey examined the mess, reloaded and holstered his arms then turned to rake the watching men with an imperious glare.

"Anyone have any more smart remarks to make?" Joey looked around at the spectators. He saw a bunch of shaking heads and respectful looks. "Anyone think they can do better?" more head shaking. "Ok, if you have duty, get out of here. Anyone stays they keep their mouths shut." Joey turned to Seto. "I don't expect you to be that good. You don't need to be. But I expect you to meet or exceed the standards that the Police Department set out for me. Now, you've done pretty good with the Taurus. It's time for you to work on the .32."

Seto balked at last. "I don't know where I'll hide it. I don't wear sloppy legged pants like you do. So where will I hide it? If I change clothing styles I might as well just point to it."

Joey sighed. Seto was right, so he gave in with good grace. "Ok, but you know how to load it. You might as well learn how to fire it. You can keep it in the bed side table as a sleeper."

Seto laughed. Joey was determined that he know guns. He didn't mind, Joey was right, he needed to know more about them, especially safety. He'd made his last mistake. Shooting Joey had scared him, even if he hadn't wanted to admit it.

Joey gently gathered his t-shirt into both fists. "Think it's funny do you? . . ." Seto grinned "Well? Do you?"

Seto kissed Joey on the nose, completely ruining his grim look. They wound up kissing to the laughing and howling of the onlookers.

"I give up. Seto you ruin my . . . mmm mm m."

Seto shut him up with a kiss.

Joey gathered up guns and ammo. They took the equipment back to the armorer. Joey gathered up his working harness and his guns. He'd left them at the armory for Kishimoto-san to clean and retool. He'd shot them so much that the slides were getting sloppy and needed to be reset.

"I'm glad to get these back. You have no idea how uncomfortable I was without them."

Seto snickered. "I do too. You look like a monkey picking fleas. Constantly reaching for them and getting that look when you realized what you were doing. Talk about a tell."

Joey laughed and took a swat at Seto who took off running for the donjon. Joey caught up to him and scooped him up, running several steps before he over balanced and they both fell in a tangle of arms and legs. Seto squirmed around until he had Joey on his back, but Joey hooked a leg with a quick reach of his arm and flipped Seto.

They wrestled around for a few moments and wound up on their backs, side by side, laughing.

Joey sighed quietly. This was nice, if only this was all he had to do.

"Seto? I meant it when I said I wanted to be a kept man. Not like I won't do a job, but I'm really not going back to the force if I can get out of it."

"I know. I don't want you to go back. I'll keep you if I have to, but with your savings being invested well, and one thing and another, you'll be well off. That game is good."

"I gave that to you." Joey rolled his head to look at Seto.

"Joey, dammit, I've got more money than I know what to do with. I could keep you in a style that would make some Arabian princes boggle and never miss a yen of it. But I know you've got your pride and I honor you for that. So the game goes on the market with you as writer/developer. But, if you want . . . " Seto gave Joey an evil grin. "No one needs to know about it just yet."

Joey grinned back. "We better get back to the house. I want to take a shower then give you a rub down. You can take a nap while I go over some stuff. Then . . . " Seto yawned right in Joey's face. "Never mind. Come on . . . shower."

They showered, which took a while longer than strictly necessary.

When Joey got Seto onto the portable massage table from the closet, Seto grumbled a little but soon relaxed as he realized that Joey was good. "Might have known you'd be good with your hands."

Joey ran a hand down Seto's spine and gently caressed his buttocks. Seto gulped from a suddenly dry mouth. This was different from the play in the shower. Joey gave him a light smack. Seto whimpered, not in pain but in need.

"You talk to Doctor Higa?"

"Yeah. I'm trying to get my head around things. Be patient."

"I've got the rest of my life. I'm in no hurry. Don't feel bad if you can't do this. I can still go to Madam . . ."

"You will not! I'll figure out how to reconcile myself. I just need a little time. I don't want to hurt you so . . . "

"I thought I made myself clear in my . . . scenario . . . thing. Not much interested in pain. Just . . . dammit . . . read. Write down your questions. It's stupid but I just can't do this face to face."

Joey kissed the back of Seto's neck. "I know and that's why I want to be extra careful. I said and I'll say again . . . I don't want to do anything you don't like." He started in on the massage in earnest. He was embarrassed too.

Joey left a sleeping Seto on the massage table covered with a sheet. He got his laptop and booted it up. Searching for files he stopped for a moment and grumbled, "damn . . . I almost had it. There's something dancing around in the back of my head. I'll get it sooner or later."

Joey spent the next hour or so working on finding the Letter Man. He reread all the e-mails and checked the ISP addresses. There were several different ones, which meant something, but Joey wasn't sure exactly what. Also, taken in one light the messages weren't threatening, they were all warnings 'you could', 'you shouldn't' etc. But everything they warned about happened, either before or after the warnings. It was just plain creepy. Joey shuddered and put his laptop on hibernate.

"Seto . . . Come on, love. Wake up." Joey rubbed Seto's back gently. "You'll have trouble sleeping tonight . . . Seto."

Seto rolled one eye at Joey and grumbled. "If you'd do . . . something. I wouldn't have trouble sleeping. Ever."

Joey laughed and helped Seto off the table. "I will . . . Do something, I mean. As soon as I'm sure what I do is right for both of us. Ok?"

Seto gathered Joey into his arms and they kissed with gentle passion. Seto nuzzled into the curve of Joey's neck and sighed. He didn't want a Dom/sub relationship. He didn't need that. But he needed 'permission' to let go and explaining the difference was just too much.

"Seto, I think we need to talk to Doctor Higa together. Can you do that?"

Seto nodded. "Sure, I don't pay him an outrageous retainer for nothing. But I did write down what Madam does for me."

"Yeah" Joey pushed Seto to arms length. "But is it really what you want or is it just 'ok'? I . . . Madam is good, expensive, and discrete. But she don't love you. You're just another client to her and I don't think you really got through to her what you want. We got the rest of our lives to make love together and I want everything to be perfect. You're worth every effort . . . you understand?"

Joey gave Seto a little shake and turned away, red faced and embarrassed.

Seto sighed. He was a difficult lover at best and a pain in the ass at worst. He was horny and frustrated but he couldn't help the wide grin plastered over his face. Joey had to be as frustrated as he was but he was still making sure that every thing was good for both of them.

"Joey, love? Don't . . . don't be upset. I agree, . . . we need to wait until we both know what the other wants especially with me being so crazy. " Seto jumped as Joey snatched him by the back of the neck and got in his face. "What? Joey?"

"You're _not _crazy. Don't _ever_ say that again. We both got kinks, is all. We got to be sure that neither one of us . . . pushes the wrong buttons. I'm still not sure what you need. It doesn't sound like either B/D or D/s, so I'm stuck for an explanation. You wrote down what Madam does but not wether you really like it or not. You try again. Don't write down what you think I might like. Put down what you want and why. Think about it. I won't be offended. There may be some stuff I just can't do, but we both have to compromise, or this relationship is doomed. Don't throw our chance away because you're shy. I'm having trouble with this too. I'm trying hard to . . . aw, shit."

Seto just slipped into Joey's arms and they cuddled for a while. Joey finally broke it off, bending down to dig at his ankle again.

"Joey, dammit, stop that. You'll . . . you already have. . .you've made it bleed. I'm pissed at you now. Come into the bathroom and I'll take a closer look at that."

Seto made Joey sit on the bath stool and knelt at his feet. He peeled Joey's sock off and examined the raw patch, gently poking at it.

It was about the size of his palm; raw and nasty looking. Something was definitely wrong with Joey and Seto was more and more concerned. He was going to get Joey to a doctor as soon as he could. But knowing Joey that was going to be a fight. Joey didn't like Doctors much, and resisted visits with a sullen stubbornness that Seto wasn't sure how to combat.

"Joey, you have to see a doctor about this. It's getting bad. Doctor Higa gave you some cream. Have you been using it?"

"Yeah, but it don't do no good. I still itch. And I'm not gonna see no quack about a little itch. It'll go away sooner or later."

"Joey, dammit. It's raw. It's starting to really bleed."

"No! Not a chance in hell. Shut up about it already."

"Why?"

"Last time I got close to a doctor you saw what happened. Not a chance. You take care of it. Or let it fester, I don't care. No hospital no doctor. Fuck them! Get offa me."

Joey jumped to his feet and backed away from Seto with a dangerously wild look in his eyes.

"Ok, Joey love, calm down. It's ok. No doctor, I promise. Come . . . sit back down. Let me put some stuff on it and . . . how about a bandage. That'll remind you not to dig at it . . . ok? . . . please?"

Joey calmed himself taking several deep breaths and reminding himself that this wasn't the Farm. "Ok. Seto Nushi. I'm sorry . . . a dressing would be a good idea. If I can leave it alone long enough, it'll heal."

Joey allowed Seto to smear cream on the wound and apply a wrapping of gauze.

Seto rose to his feet and grumbled 'stubborn, stupid, mutt-faced. Dammit.'

"I heard that. I know I'm stupid about doctors, but if you'd had as much trouble as I have, you'd hate them too. If Higa would treat me, that'd be good. I trust him, but I'm not going to be treated by some strangers. Forget that. I'd probably wind up shooting someone. That'd be really good, don't you think?"

Seto grimaced and allowed that the neighbors would probably talk.

Seto took a few minutes to call Mokuba and decided that, since it was break, he wanted Mokuba to come to The Cedars.

Mokuba replied that he was planning on coming 'home' for the break and stated his intention of being there by late afternoon. Seto snapped his phone shut and realized that he had missed his brother greatly.

When he informed Joey that Mokuba was coming to The Cedars, all he said was 'ok. Bout time.' Seto was a little miffed until he saw the complicated stream of data scrolling on Joey's screen.

"What are you doing?"

"Running numbers. There's something about these ISP's. There should be only one, but there's about forty. It's starting to look like either a conspiracy or a prank. If it's a prank, head's are gonna roll, literally. If it's a conspiracy . . . well, they just better watch out either way."

"Let me help?" Joey nodded. "Let me see. Here. Why not put them in numerical order. Then search each ISP for key . . . " Seto mumbled off and started typing.

After an hour of ever more frustrating collating and sorting Joey completely lost his temper, and Seto was treated to the terrifying sight of Joey in full yakuza mode. The first thing to go was the laptop which Joey slammed shut then threw across the room. After that he slammed both fists down on the desk so hard that its legs buckled. He kicked in the side panel then tipped it over with one fierce flip of a hand. He followed the laptop to its resting place, picked up the cracked case and proceeded to snap the display from the body and smash it against the wall, shattering it into fragments. Then he broke the body over his knee and tossed the pieces aside. Seto made some sort of abortive motion or sound and Joey slowly rounded on him.

"Get out . . . now."

Joey sounded so calm that at first Seto didn't move then he saw Joey's eyes. His pupils were so blown that his eyes were black. He looked almost blind. Seto realized that Joey had tunnel vision so bad that he was lucky he recognized him.

Seto unashamedly 'meeped' and ran.

Roland met him in the hall

"What the hell is that racket?"

"Joey lost his temper. I wouldn't go in there for anything if I was you."

"Well . . . "Roland hesitated for a second, then decided that he wasn't going to mess with an armed and angry Joey for anything short of a very large fortune. Beside the two Berettas, Joey carried an astonishing array of sharp things; none of which Roland wanted decorating his body.

The sound of destruction coming from the room escalated to furniture smashing level. Seto wondered if he should go to Joey, but he was . . . not scared of Joey . . . but of what might happen if he startled him in this mood. He decided to just let Joey get it all out of his system. The furniture wasn't expensive nor did Seto care if it was.

Roland admitted that it was probably a good idea for Joey to get the frustration out of his system.

"You ought to take him to a 'smash' club. He'd feel a lot better. Although, this will work just as well."

Seto leaned against the wall and waited for Joey to calm down. He wanted to smash things too, but it was against his training to let go enough to express himself like that. He wished he could, the frustration and worry were eating at him too.

When the sounds tapered off to loud swearing and a few thumps, Seto opened the door and frankly goggled. Every stick of furniture in the room was smashed, cushions ripped to shreds; stuffing strewn all over the floor, every breakable shattered, and blood splattered over it all.

Seto stood in the door and watched Joey as he stood in the middle of the carnage and panted. He turned when Seto cleared his throat.

"Fuck, Seto, I . . ."

"Shut up. I don't care if you smash every stick of furniture in the whole place . . . you feel better?"

"Yeah . . . I guess. I'm so frustrated I could . . . well. Shit. And ow!" Joey clutched his wrist. He'd managed to cut the palm of his hand open on something.

Roland peeked in the door, unashamedly ready to run. "You ok? Can I come in?"

Seto motioned for Roland to enter. He just reached for Joey's hand, carefully making sure that he knew what he wanted. He really, really didn't want to startle Joey just now.

Joey took a deep breath and let it out very slowly. "I'm going to let Roland fix up my hand. Then I'm taking the bike out. I won't be back until real late. Don't wait up for me. Seto, love . . . I . . ."

Seto just smiled at Joey. "You need to get your head clear. Between me being . . . what I am. And you trying to cope with that, and find the Letter Man, and deal with being suspended, and Maeda, and Watanabe, and I forget what else. So go, ride your bike, whatever. Call me if you need me." Seto gave Joey a fierce kiss. "Get your hand fixed." Then he wheeled on his heel and walked out without looking back.

Joey touched his swollen lip, grinned then went with Roland to get his hand bandaged.

Seto met Mokuba at the door, gave him a hug and started talking before the poor boy had time to drop his luggage in his rooms.

"Joey is losing it. Bad. I'd show you the room but the servants have already cleaned it up. He trashed the office completely. I mean completely. I've never seen anyone break a desk by slamming their hand down on it before. You've got to do something about getting him off the shit list at HQ."

Mokuba waited as Seto ranted and raved for several minutes about ungrateful and inconsiderate officials and the Commissioner being an idiot, or a fool. When he stopped to take a breath Mokuba managed to get in two words. 'It's ok.'

"Ok! How can it be ok? I want something done . . . soon. Mokuba, he's getting very near an edge I don't want him to go over. He's . . . dammit!"

"Ok, Big Brother, calm down. I know he's in a bind. But I got it all worked out with the Commissioner. He was shocked by the fight, he doesn't like fight clubs but was invited by an important person and went. Then he did some research, and . . . I think some jobs were lost over this. He's going to give Joey an Administrative Leave of Absence, then assign him to your personal security . . . permanently. That makes you responsible for his salary. It's effective before he resigned. In fact, his resignation never was which puts him back on the rolls and makes him eligible for benefits and insurance and retirement and . . . stuff. All good. And he's independent. So we don't have to worry about him having trouble with some asshole-stuffed shirt. He's a Commander now. That puts him at the top of the chain of command. The only one over him is the Commissioner himself. . . . How's that for a fix and a half?"

Mokuba smirked at Seto, looking most self-satisfied. Seto smirked back.

"Great. He's out on his bike, trying to outrun his temper. He's so tightly wound it's down right dangerous. Be careful around him for a while. This, however, should really take the edge off. . . . you did good . . . Mo'?"

Mokuba looked at Seto for a moment, then just grinned.

"Whatever you want, Big Brother. Just hide the body for me."

"Not that bad. I need for you to look up records from The Farm in Louisiana. I need to find out what made Joey so . . . not exactly afraid, but . . . he doesn't trust Doctors. I need to know why."

Mokuba just nodded. "I need the name of the farm. And anything else you know would be helpful."

"Louisiana Correctional Facility. They call it _The_ Farm. I don't know much more than that he was there. Just find out what you can. Ok?"

"Sure . . . um Seto? I haven't had lunch yet and it's almost three."

Seto took Mokuba to the kitchen, introduced him to Sakura, and watched as he devoured a respectable lunch, much to the delight of Sakura.

"Yukari has probably unpacked for you by now. I wonder where Joey is. If he's not back by . . . 2 a.m., I'm sending people out to find him."

Mokuba hid a smile behind his hand and followed Seto to his quarters.

Joey rode as if all the devils in hell were out to get him. He muscled the bike around hairpin curves at speeds that should have put him into the sheer cliffs on one side or over the deep drop-offs on the other. He rode until the motor coughed and died. Swearing, he flipped the reserve valve and started looking for a filling station. He had to go slow or he'd be out of gas before he found someplace.

That was how he noticed the small restaurant, mini-mart, filling station set back from the road.

He pulled in and examined the place. Deciding that it wasn't that bad he approached the pump and started filling the tank.

"Nice bike."

Joey didn't even flinch he'd seen the man approaching out of the corner of his eye.

"Thanks. That restaurant any good?"

"Yeah. Food's good. But you might not want to go in there. Someone else will be riding that bike. Place is a yakuza hang out . . . Hey!"

Joey had just locked his helmet in the trunk and headed for the eatery. He turned to look over his shoulder.

"I'm ex-yakuza myself. They won't fool with me. If they do, they'll regret it for the rest of a very short and painful life. I'm in a shitty mood and . . . well. But thanks for the warning . . ." Joey started to turn back then stopped. "Watch that bike for me. There's twenty thousand yen on it. If something does happen to me, see that Kaiba Seto gets it back. Ok?"

"Yeah, sure. Anything you say. I'll just wheel it over here where I can see it from the desk . . . ummmm. Sorry . . . I don't want any trouble . . . but . . . could you pay for the gas now? Please?"

Joey just shrugged, followed the man to the station desk wheeling the big bike himself, and paid for the gas. He also gave the man ten thousand yen, telling him the other ten was in his hand when he left, if the bike was 'cherry'.

When he entered the small restaurant, the first thing he noticed was that every man in the place stopped talking and turned to look at him.

He glared around then went to a booth. When he started to sit a man got up with the clear intent of telling him he couldn't sit there but another man at his table yanked him back down and whispered harshly in his ear. He gave Joey a startled look, then turned his back and ducked his head.

Joey settled in the booth putting his back to the wall, thenhe stretched one leg across the booth to rest his foot on the opposite bench. Clearly indicating that company was unwanted and unwelcome.

After watching the server for a few minutes, Joey motioned him over. The server ignored him, an attempt to force him to move on. Joey sneered at the room then whistled sharply. "Hey, menu here!"

The server scuttled over with a small folder. When he dropped the menu in front of Joey he hissed "You better leave. This place isn't healthy for boys like you."

Joey eyed the server for a second, then announced in a voice that carried to every corner of the small establishment, "Katsuya Genkotsu goes where he wants to, when he wants to, for as long as he wants. Anybody who doesn't like it can fuck off. . . . I'll have soba with spinach and tofu, shrimp paste rice balls, and tea. And don't keep me waiting."

The entire place was so quite you could hear the proverbial pin drop.

Joey snarled the server into motion and settled deeper into the booth, watching the room and jiggling his leg irritably.

The server brought all his food at once, obviously serving him someone else's order. Joey didn't care as long as he got his food. He was hungry and irritable, he wanted to eat then get back on the road. That was why what happened next happened at all.

"Hey, Genkotsu! Look this way. You going to work for the new boss?I . . ."

Joey looked up. It was Hotohori; the idiot with the camera and he had it pointed at Joey.

"Get that damn thing out of my face before I shove it up your ass."

"Oh now, Katsuya. You never objected before. Why now? The cops confiscated all my old stuff. I don't have any footage at all. And . . ."

At the disgusted look on Joey's face Hotohori stopped babbling and just shrugged. Joey wanted to smack the idiot, he couldn't believe that he was that stupid. His videos were prime evidence against, not only Watanabe, but Maeda and Honda.

When Hotohori pointed the camera at him again, he lost his temper for the second time in one day.

Instead of trying to argue with the man, he threw a 'movie star' tantrum, except he went a lot farther than any star would.

He stood up and grabbed the camera. He gave it a back handed toss that smashed it right through the front window. Several men got up and left with undignified haste. Joey grabbed Hotohori by the lapels and slammed him into the doorframe, snarling, "You little shit. You filmed stuff that you should have stopped or at least reported. I'm a cop, stupid. You understand that every thing you shot is interred in evidence against Maeda, Watanabe and Honda. I'd be headed for Canada if it was you. The minute they realize where some of the best evidence came from you're a dead man if I don't kill you myself. Get out of here. Now."

Joey dropped Hotohori back to his feet like he was something nasty he'd accidentally picked up.

"But . . . you broke my camera. . . and the window. I'm going to get the boss on you. He said I could."

"Then he's as big an idiot as Maeda." Joey tried hard to get his temper under control, he almost had it when Hotohori messed up in a big way. He tried to fight Joey.

Joey just grabbed him by the back of the neck and slammed his face into the doorframe. Something broke with a sharp crack and Joey dropped the unconscious man on the floor. He wiped his hands on a towel from a nearby table. Then he turned to survey the remaining men in the room.

"Anyone else want some? I got plenty to go around."

Not one man even acted like he was thinking of accepting the offer. In fact, several more men made themselves scarce.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Joey whirled and got ready to fight again. He was going to take out everyone who touched him luckily for him he didn't go for a gun.

He was faced by the Oyabun Hyoe flanked by two men with mini-Uzis. He raised his hands and froze without needing to be told.

Hyoe eyed Joey for a second, then sighed. He made a motion with his hand that had one of his men whispering harshly in his ear. He whispered back which made the man shake his head, but the Uzi toting minions left.

"We should sit."

Joey shrugged and sat.

The server brought tea to the table and served with shaking hands.

"It's a shame."

"Yes?" Joey settled down for a conversation that would try his nerves to the breaking point, but it would be easier on everyone if he went along with conventions.

"That foolish boy is just that . . . foolish. His tapes don't make any difference anymore. I make sure of that."

Joey shrugged. "Ill replace the camera, but my temper is uncertain of late. I wouldn't like to see another incident."

"Yes, I'm afraid he's going to be in clinic for a while."

Joey sipped tea and changed the subject.

"The moon is full tonight."

"A full moon can be lucky, or not so much so." Joey grunted and eyed the man, wondering what exactly he really meant. He made a decision that was to make everyone's life much easier.

"Look, I know that you hate putting anything in plain words so that you can't have something come back to bite you in the butt. I'm a plainspoken kind of guy so why don't we take off the kid gloves and say what we mean. I'm on suspension right now and not in the mood to break your chops as long as you don't break mine. Ok?"

Hyoe studied Joey for a moment then nodded. "Fine with me. I have an ulcer from all the dancing around I do. I'll take you at your word that none of this gets to people I don't want it to."

Joey grunted and nodded again.

"Maeda has put out a contract on you and Kaiba-sama. I expressly told him not to, but he did anyway. As you know, he's the only one who can withdraw it. If it gets out that I can't control my men, the loss of face will cause problems for me that I'm not prepared to deal with at this time. Not your problem. But the assassination is."

"Why are you telling me this?" Joey knew that it would be almost impossible to connect Hyoe with the hit.

"Because I don't want to anger someone who could destroy me without even noticing. Kaiba-sama and I have an agreement. I will not be the one to breach our peace. You may not understand how ruthless someone like your master can be."

Joey didn't even blink when Hyoe called Seto his master.

"I also know that if you decide to take me out there's not a thing I can do about it. I don't want the both of you after me or my family. I make myself plain?"

"Yes and no. I'm not much of a one to blame your family for what you do. But I can see that Seto ruining you would affect your family too. So what am I missing?"

I'm about to break one of the oldest rules in the Yakuza." Hyoe went to the door and called to someone. He spoke softly to him then came back to the table and sat back down.

He offered Joey more tea which he accepted. They sat sipping tea in strained silence until three men came in, carefully bowed to both Joey and Hyoe and stood in front of the table waiting.

Hyoe waited for a moment obviously organizing his thoughts.

"I disavow Maeda. I disavow all his men. They have put us in an untenable position. Through Maeda's stubborn foolishness there is the distinct possibility that Kaiba Seto may decide to take an uncomfortable interest in our doings. If that should happen, he will eat us alive. Do you gentlemen understand?

All three of the men had gotten unhappy expressions on their faces at the mention of Seto. Then one of the men recognized Joey. He gulped and paled.

Sir, that is Kaiba-sama's man. Katsuya Genkotsu-ryu. He's. . . ."

Here under my aegis. He will leave in peace. He is going to carry a message to Kaiba-sama. Apologizing for Maeda's idiocy. Go now. Tell the others that they are to have nothing to do with Maeda or any of his people they are to be shunned. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." Then there was lots of bowing and scraping. Also, lots of apologizing.

Joey grumbled, he'd never gotten his food, but he decided that discretion was the better part of valor. So he left.

Seto looked at his watch. It was 1:45 A.M. and he was more than worried. He was nearing frantic.

"I am so going to positively and completely annihilate his posterior. He said he'd be back by now. I don't. . . " Seto stopped in the middle of another round of pacing. The sound was barely there. No one else would have even noticed it. "There. That's his bike. Come on." Seto left the room long legs eating up the length of the hall.

Mokuba smiled tossing down the magazine he'd been reading. He followed Seto so he wouldn't miss the fireworks.

Joey pulled the bike up to the front of the donjon and yanked it up on the stand. He dismounted and headed for the front door only to be met by a thoroughly pissed Seto.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Talking with Oyabun Hyoe. He told me some interesting things. Straight out." Joey mounted the stairs to the first floor.

"Dammit, Joey. If you've alienated him I'll . . . told you things straight out. What the hell?"

"There's another contract out on us; Maeda and Watanabe. I think. Anyway, he's disavowed them both. I'm gonna take them both out. Now what did you want?"

Seto thought about it for about two seconds then grinned. Joey blinked at the fierceness. "That means I can have a go at them. And I intend to hurt them bad . . . now get in the house."

Joey blinked at the sudden angry snarl. He headed for their quarters, smiling bemusedly at Mokuba as he walked by the snickering boy.

The minute Joey closed the door Seto smacked him on the back of the head. "Bedroom rules. Only I'm top this time."

"Huh? Seto?"

"You heard me. I'm not messing around with you. Sit there." Seto pointed at the small desk against the wall.

Joey pulled out the chair and sat facing Seto.

Seto proceeded to throw a cat fit. He spent nearly five minutes dressing Joey down. Ending, "If you ever scare me like that again, I'll . . . there_ is _still a real dungeon here you know."

Joey sat through the whole thing with an odd look on his face. When Seto threatened to lock him up, he just laughed.

"What? You think I'm not serious. I mean what I say, dammit."

Seto glared at Joey, trying to impress him with how serious he was.

"Oh, no. I believe you mean every word you say. Seto, love. I'm truly sorry I scared you. But you know that messing with their money is going to cause them to go berserk, don't you?"

Seto nodded the shrugged. "If they do. You'll do whatever you'll do. I'll hide the bodies. Swear."

Joey got up, went to Seto and wrapped his arms around him. "No one threatens what's mine and gets away with it. I won't tolerate that."

Seto snuggled into Joey's arms and wrapped his own around Joey's waist. He nuzzled Joey's cheek with his own. "Neither will I."

This chapter is a little shorter than my usual, but I had three choices; end it here, make a cliffie, or try to get the system to accept a post over 300k. So it's short.

I owe a bunch of people thank yous. But in order to get this posted I'm leaving them until the next chapter, which should be up late this week or by (hopefully) Sunday. General thank yous to all my wonderful readers and another thank you to Skippyscatt.


	19. Chapter 19

To Serve 19

Betaed by Skippyscatt

At breakfast the next morning Mokuba dropped a bomb. "We've got an appointment with the Commissioner at 10:00 sharp." Mokuba announced.

Joey choked on his coffee. "Son of a fucking bitch. Dammit, Mokuba, could you just spring something nasty like that on a guy? Why?"

Mokuba smirked at Joey. "He's going to give you a medal . . . and a gold watch. Or something."

Seto stuck his two cents worth in with a matching smirk. "You deserve whatever he gives you."

Joey just shook his head. "Yeah? What if it's a pair of handcuffs, for real? I don't trust any of them. From the Commissioner down to, but excepting Tanaka-san, I wouldn't trust them as far as I can throw them."

Mokuba gave Joey an evil look. "Well, that's kind of far, if you ask me. You're hard as marble and I heard about your little exhibition yesterday. Joey? " Joey raised an eye brow at Mokuba "You got to quit pushing yourself so hard. It's not good."

Joey shrugged then leaned into Seto for comfort. "I know. As soon as we catch the Letter Man, I'm retirin'. Seto's taking me to the South China Sea for a nice vacation in the sun."

Seto smiled his agreement. The look on Joey's face when he mentioned his dream vacation was soft and dreamy.

It took Joey a little while to get ready. He'd planned on doing nothing more than loafing around all day, with a little visit to the gym for some easy yoga, tai chi and light weight lifting. So he had to shower which meant he washed his hair. Seto wound up combing out tangles while Joey cursed in three languages.

"I didn't know that you spoke Spanish. Where did you learn that?"

"The Farm. There were several people there from Mexico. Will you quit worrying about that and finish with my hair? I want it braided, please."

Seto started braiding Joey's hair. It was long now, almost to the middle of his shoulder blades when it was braided. While he braided, he tried to distract Joey by asking him questions.

"The farm. You say it like it means something. I know you told me a little about it. Some kind of High class facility? Like that one in Osaka, for white collar offenders."

Joey looked at Seto in the mirror, he had a hopeful look on his face. At Joey's solemn head shake, he sighed.

"Can you talk about it?"

"Sure. What do you want to know?" Seto just waited. "First off. It's in Louisiana, USA. West Feliciana Parish. There's 18,000 acres 5,000 prisoners and 1,000 plus staff. It's basically a giant farm some of its history is so bad you don't want to know. It's no picnic now. There are places where the staff only go in groups of four or more. I was on the same crew as my target. So . . . I hate cows. And the smell of raw milk."

Seto changed tack quickly. "Here, take the brush, I'm almost done with the braid. You going to wear that tussah silk suit? I like it. The dark blue looks really good on you."

Joey let the subject drop without complaint. Seto had given him some ideas and he wanted to think them out before they got to the Headquarters. This visit to the Commissioner wasn't a good idea as far as he was concerned. All it was going to lead to was more annoyance for him. He didn't 'do the pretty' very well.

The drive to the city was accomplished in silence. Brooding on Joey's part, worried on Seto's and oblivious on Mokuba's. Seto chewed on his lip and watched Joey, Joey stared out the window, and Mokuba read papers.

Mokuba was happy. Getting the Commissioner to review the suspension was a real accomplishment. It hadn't been easy either. He'd had to call in or offer favors that were going to be hard to deal with later. But, all in all, he was satisfied with the results of his work. He didn't feel that he'd been optimistic when he'd told Seto that Joey was going to be fully reinstated.

When they arrived at the HQ, Joey told Roland to go to the front. "I'm not an officer anymore, so we go in the front, not the garage. I'm tired of getting the shitty end of the stick."

Roland just sighed. It wasn't like Joey to be snarky, but he had to admit that it was justified. He held the door for the three young men and followed them into the building; followed in his turn by several of the black suited security men.

They were stopped at the vestibule by a wand wielding female officer. When she ran the wand over Joey, she nearly had a conniption. In a delicate, mannerly way.

"I'm so sorry, sir. You can't bring that . . . arsenal in with you. In fact, all your men will have to leave their weapons here."

Joey shrugged, filling his hands with eye-popping speed. "I don't leave these babies with anyone. Not even someone as nice as you. Call the Commissioner. Tell him we're here. See that he knows that I'm not coming up without these."

There was some discussion on a phone, then the lady officer allowed Joey to keep his weapons, but told the other men to leave theirs. She gave each man a lock box to put their weapons in, instructing them to keep the keys.

Joey was glad that they all fit into the elevator at the same time. He now regarded this building as enemy territory and wasn't comfortable splitting their 'unit.' He especially didn't want to be separated from Mokuba or Seto. The others could take care of themselves, but he still wasn't comfortable with the idea of either of the Kaiba brothers on their own.

Joey waited as Seto and Roland sorted out who would come into the office and who would stay out. It was finally decided, mostly by Roland, that all the extra security would stay in the outer office and only Seto, Roland, Mokuba and he would go in. The Commissioners' secretary, a hardened veteran of twenty years, heaved an audible sigh of relief as he realized that most of the hard-faced people would not be near the Commissioner.

Little did he realized that the most dangerous and heavily armed of the group was the honoree.

Seto went in first, then Mokuba; so Joey wasn't surprised when the Commissioner walked around his desk and offered his hand to Seto. At first glance Seto looked a lot more dangerous than Joey.

Seto had always been tall, but at twenty-three he was fully grown at 6'3" Joey's own height of 6' was respectable but boots added another two inches to Seto while Joey favored flat heels. Mokuba at 5'10" was and always would be the shortest of them. Joey snorted gently to himself as Seto eyed the hand with an arrogance that would never fade.

"I'm sorry."

"Mr. Jounouchi. I'm so pleased to finally meet you."

Seto just jerked a thumb in Joey's direction and sat down in a nearby chair. Mokuba sighed, this was going to be much more difficult than he'd thought. The Commissioner had just slighted Joey by going to Seto first, not recognizing one of his top operatives was down right insulting.

Joey reacted just as Mokuba had been afraid he would. He got snotty.

"Sorry I'm not what you expected; all manly and G. I. Joe. Just a kid with a bad attitude and a head for not getting killed. You got stuff to say, say it and let me get out of here. I got places to go and things to do."

Seto gave the Commissioner a completely unapologetic look while Mokuba just dropped his jaw.

"I'd heard that one of the reasons that you were suspended was insolence. I'd like to know how you managed to graduate from the academy with that attitude."

So Joey told him in excruciatingly intimate detail. "I went to high school in the day and I went to the academy at night. I worked so hard that at the end I was in sleep deprivation so bad that I just didn't care anymore. You can read my record, but . . . So, I got four hours sleep a night, if I was lucky. By the time I actually got a place to sleep, it was great."

"I see, at your age at the time, it's a wonder you could rent a place."

"Rent?" Joey snorted in amused disgust. "I got a really nice refrigerator box in a blind alley."

The Commissioner goggled, then wisely changed the subject muttering, 'I really don't want to know.'

"I also heard that you were indulging in club fighting. That's not exactly illegal here in Japan, but it is frowned on. So . . . "

Joey interrupted. "Yeah. Great. It's ok for me to fight for a yakuza, followin' his orders on how long the fight lasts and how much pain I have to endure, but it's not ok for me to do the same thing for myself and my new family. Yeah, real nice there, Commish. Can you say hypocrite?"

"Well, why don't you just tell me your story in your own words so I can understand this . . . attitude."

"Ok, fine. Can I get a couple of tapes from records?"

"Yes, if you know the . . ."

Seto interrupted "Joey, you sure about this?"

"Yeah, let him see. What do I have to be ashamed of? Tell me one thing."

Mokuba rubbed at his cheek, video, what video? Damn I hate surprises

Seto smiled at Joey. "Not a thing. You're not the one who needs to be ashamed."

Joey rattled off the numbers so fast that the man had trouble writing them down, Joey just nudged him aside and typed the numbers directly into the computer pulling up the files with an expertise that rivaled Seto's.

The Commissioner sat and watched the video with growing horror.

Joey was fighting. His face was bloody his lower lip split and oozing. One eye was swollen almost closed. His knuckles were split, but he was fighting with a fierceness that belied his size. He was less than half the size of his opponent. They met with a smack of bone on flesh, Joey threw three hard punches right-left-left. That was what put the other man out. The two quick short jabs to the chest.

"How did you manage to get so beaten up? You certainly are better than that."

Joey shrugged casually "Boss said. He told me how many rounds to go, how much damage I had to take and how much to dish out. That way he could fix the fight without seeming to. I'm a good fighter, or I'd be dead by now."

Then they viewed the video of Joey being punished for insolence. When the spoon hissed on his tongue, the Commissioner winced.

Joey just raised his eyebrow and watched. Seto got a good dose of Joey's yakuza face. It was somewhat like looking at a stone wall.

The secretary changed the tape and they viewed the tape of Maeda beating Joey in excruciating detail. The commissioner seemed to find the use of the cane especially disturbing. Mokuba left the room green faced and sweating.

The next few clips were taken from Hotohori's confiscated hoard. They were of Joey fighting, racing, and putting up with all kinds of humiliations, from being slapped for next to nothing to having to kneel and put his hand under Watanabe's foot.

"I don't know how you managed to retain your sanity, much less cooperate like that."

Joey eyed the Commissioner for a blank second, then just pointed to the jacket on his desk.

"According to some, I'm not. Sane, that is. And if that beating I took didn't explain the cooperation to you, try: 'I had a job to do and I did it. No matter the cost.' Did you do anything more than read the cover sheet?" The Commissioner started to open his mouth. "Don't even try. Just read the damn thing. We'll wait. Won't we Seto?"

Seto just gave the Commissioner a really disgusted look. He couldn't believe the man had taken a step as serious as putting someone on Administrative Leave without reading the complete recommendation outline. He would have fired him if he worked for Kaiba Corp.

The Commissioner sat down and buzzed for tea. "I'll just have Mr. Kawasaki bring in tea while I read this. I trust my secretary and assistants to take care of this sort of thing and usually follow their recommendations. But in this case, maybe I should have read the whole thing and made up my own mind, obviously there is something that we all missed . . . Huumm . . . ah." The Commissioner continued to make funny noises. Little exclamations of dismay, grunts of surprise and snuffling noises.

Mr. Kawasaki brought in tea followed by Mokuba.

Mokuba went to sit on a couch where he could watch the Commissioner but not the monitor. He watched carefully. The Commissioner sighed and closed the file.

"Well, there's some really harsh stuff in there. I am glad that you could finish your time in the American penal system at a farm. That must have been restful."

Joey choked on his tea. "Restful. Yeah, right. Being incarcerated in one of the worst prisons in America with five thousand hard cases and eighteen hundred staffers; most of whom wouldn't know me from Adam, and think I'm the real deal. . . . real restful. The best part of the whole thing is, I learned to ride a horse. You got eye problems or something? Or do you just hate to read?"

"Well, why don't you just tell me about it?"

"Because it makes me sick. I get so mad that it's all I can do to talk. I did everything for you. I messed up my life, my body and soul; so I could do what needed to be done. Now that I'm fucked, you don't want me anymore. All you want to do is sweep the whole thing under the nearest rug. Well, here. That prison . . . fuck, Seto let's just get outta here. I'm too dumb t' handle this mess . . . I wanna go home. I wanna . . . I gotta get outta here b'fore I do sumthin' that'll embarrass ya."

The Commissioner gave Joey a startled look, he'd gone from a fairly educated upper-middle-class accent to a dockside snarl in about two sentences. He sat down behind his desk and studied the young man carefully. He noticed how thin Joey was and how strained he looked. He opened the file again and gave one appendix a quick scan. Then he turned to a single page and read it carefully.

"Well, it seems to me that the lynch pin argument is that you haven't gone to any of your therapy sessions. They _are _mandated after all. If you need help and refuse it, that's grounds for immediate suspension."

Seto finally got snarky.

"I've checked carefully with all my secretaries. No one sent any appointments to any of them. No one called us direct either. I'd like to know how he's supposed to keep an appointment he never got."

Joey just grinned at Seto, a nasty look that the Commissioner found left a cold chill running down his back.

"I'll call . . . "

"Don't bother. Joey doesn't need you. I'd like him to be reinstated, Mokuba worked hard to see that he was treated fairly. But I can see that his loyalty is going to go unrewarded. No matter what you said. Besides I wouldn't trust him to that bunch of quacks you keep. Most of them graduated in the bottom 10 percent of their classes. I'd rather keep him with Doctor Higa. Thank you very much."

After an aggravated glower of his own the Commissioner punched the call button for his secretary. When Mr. Kawasaki came in, he asked him to call the Psych. Department and get the phone number they were sending the appointments to.

After a few moments he came back in looking like he'd just bitten into a green kumquat. He announced in a disgusted voice. "They've been sending the appointments to an e-mail address. I checked with one of Kaiba-san's under secretaries. That box is so secure that all the appointment mails were sent directly to junk mail. He never got any of them."

The two men looked at each other, like old friends do, and exchanged nods. Mr. Kawasaki left returning several uncomfortable moments later with a small box and a leather-covered folder.

"Now I have to read this. I can never remember most of this ceremonial stuff." He made a face and grumbled, "Formal shit, never mind. So . . . for service above and beyond the call of duty I here by promote you to Commander. That means that you answer directly to me. But don't bother. And . . . for four years of loy . . . " the Commissioner cut himself off suddenly. "That can't be right. If you've put in four years . . . how long were you under cover?"

Joey gave the Commissioner an especially nasty smirk. "Four years."

"I . . . four years! But you're only 22! How can that be?"

"Yuh din' listen a'tall, did yuh?"

Seto nearly strangled. Joey had gone from almost incomprehensible to dock yard cant.

"Sorry? I didn't understand you."

Joey took a deep breath.

"I already told you. I went to high school in the morning and early afternoon and academy in the evenings. I studied for a combined class load of lemmesee. Twelve hours plus eighteen and a four hour lab . . . that's thirty-four hours. I managed a quite respectable 3.5." Joey eyed the Commissioner and Seto "What? So I'm a glutton for punishment. Had to be done, so I did it. Nearly passed out for the week ends, most times."

"Oh, my god. And your trainers knew about this?"

"Fuck yes. They made sure I got tutored so I'd pass."

"I'm instigating a full investigation." The Commissioner eyed Joey for a moment then continued his presentation. "I've done research, or rather one of my secretaries has. So here, you're fully reinstated, all benefits etc. and you have a sh . . . lot of vacation, sick leave and leave with pay accumulated. In a case like this, we usually just pay you for it. So here's a check. Don't spend it all in one place."

Joey took the shield, the commendation papers and the check. When he looked at the check, he blinked then handed it to Seto.

"I'll invest this along with everything else. If Seto manages correctly, by the time I'm forty I won't have to worry. I'll be able to afford my tea."

After some more polite babbling, which Joey mostly ignored Seto and Mokuba shook hands with the Commissioner. Seto glared Joey into doing the same, as Joey's slender digits disappeared into the commissioner hand Seto knew that this was not a good idea. When the Commissioner gave a soft gasp, he was even more convinced than ever.

Joey made a small sound of annoyance. "I'm sorry. Don't quite know my own strength sometimes. Stupid of me. I usually don't forget. You ok?"

"Yeah, just feel like I put my hand in a vise. I'll be ok as soon as the circulation returns." The man shook his hand and wiggled his fingers laughing softly. "Mr. Kaiba, would you stay just a moment?"

Seto nodded and watched Joey and Mokuba head for the door. Joey turned back but when Seto just nodded to him he stepped outside. Seto knew that he was taking up a stance outside the door. The one Seto thought of as his wise-guy stance.

"I'm sorry about all the trouble he's had. It's incomprehensible to me how some of my subordinates think. I've had words with some of them but I think I need to have serious conversations with some others. As to Jounouchi-sama, he's now considered a free agent. He'll have to write reports, but they come directly to me. You pay his salary and we won't interfere in anything he does. Just don't let word of his more . . . er . . . cutting edge activities get back to me. Ok?"

Seto nodded he understood that the Commissioner was giving Joey carte blanche to handle things in whatever way was necessary to get results.

"Thank you for your help. If you need to get in touch with Joey, all you have to do is call one of these numbers." Seto gave him a folded piece of paper with four numbers on it. "We're going to the Towers now. I'm hoping that Joey may have an idea on how to catch the Letter Man. Goodbye."

Seto walked to the door and sure enough, there stood Joey, legs spread, right hand gripping left wrist. Seto bit his lip for a second, then motioned for Joey to follow him. Mokuba looked at them with bright, knowing eyes and smiled.

Seto looked out the window at the Towers and found that the swell of fondness had faded into a simple feeling of ownership. The building had been built in the early seventies and was still one of the most cutting edge in the city, even though it had its faults. But it wasn't home anymore. The apartment was only a convenience now. If it was anyone's home, it was Torrance's. It was an island of safety in an unkind world for the scarred man.

Joey got out first and held the door for Seto while Roland opened the office building door. Seto swept into the vestibule with coat tails flying and an irritated expression on his face. He was going to have a meeting with development over some difficulties with a new program.

The new drafting program couldn't get by the preliminary stages and Seto couldn't see why. There was a bug in the thing somewhere, but no one could find it. He was going to have to see if he could do it himself. And he was going to have some words with the development group, not very nice ones.

Mokuba announced that he was going to his office and see what needed doing there while Seto 'had lunch'. He took off with two security men trailing after him.

Seto stepped into a common elevator and watched as the other two security men, Roland, and Joey formed a barrier between him and the door. A low-level salary man scurried to catch them, but found a rather large barrier in the door, which closed in his startled face.

Joey settled at his desk in Seto's office and turned on his computer. "I'll just stay here. I don't think I'm fit for human consumption just now. Think I'll find a game or something." Seto put his hand on Joey's shoulder and Joey rubbed his cheek on it. "Go on. I'll be fine here. Roland knows those guys better than I do. Maybe I'll go over those files one more time. Scat."

So Seto went to the think tank. Why I call it that I don't know. They certainly don't. He settled in for a protracted round of 'it's not my fault'.

After twenty minutes of review, he realized that it had to be a basic flaw in the program somewhere. The model worked, but when they tried to put a skin of any kind on the model the whole program crashed.

Joey settled in for a protracted round of frustration. He was going to try to build a model of where the e-mail came from. If he could find a physical location for the e-mail that could help identify the sender. So he looked for some way to map the ISP's. Since they were locked now, it should be easy.

The only modeling program he could find was a turkey of the worst sort. He hacked the code and started looking for the error. It was a decent program and a few new lines would make it do exactly what he wanted. So he grumbled about 'idiot ivory tower elegant egotistical programmer useless pretties' and fixed the mess.

Then he started locating the ISP's, he had to do it by hand and it took him a while. Then, when he tried to view his results, it wasn't possible. The 19" monitor was too small for him to get the entire building on it at once and a partial picture wasn't going to do him any good at all.

Opening the door to the office he smiled at Miss Ayami and asked if there was anywhere that he could view an extra large projection. At her puzzled look and 'a duel monster projection?' he slapped himself in the forehead and said, "Never mind. I got the stupids today. That visit to the Commissioner was . . . not fun."

Miss Ayami apologized with a slight smile and led him to the elevators. She reached in and punched a button.

"You go on down and I'll let them know you're coming. Watch out for them, there's a few stupid practical jokers there. They scared the bujums out of me the last time I was down there."

Joey exited the elevator, followed Miss Ayami's directions, and realized that he was in a projection room for the holographic system used by the new duel program. He looked around for someone to give him some help, but since no one was around, he helped himself

He got the unit running and patched in the program he'd been using. Then he grinned, the holographically projected wire model of the building was twice as tall as he was. He could see every thing in good detail. All the main walls of the building were in green and non-loadbearing and half walls were in blue. It was better than a blue print because he could see the relation of one floor to the others. Elevators, stairs, every feature of the place was there.

He eyed the red dots that represented every ISP that an e-mail had come from. The orange dots were paper mail.

"Well fuck, there's a pattern, but what does it mean. I . . . " Joey walked around the model. All the dots for e-mail were in two clusters; half a floor each. What did that mean? He looked again and mumbled to himself. 'Something . . . something . . . come on stupid.'

Then a phone rang. He looked around and found it.

"Moshi, moshi. Jounouchi."

The English that assaulted his ears was some guy wanting to know who'd been messing with his program.

"That piece of shit? The skin generator had a major glitch in it so I just junked it so I could use the wire frame generator. You don't like it, piss at Kaiba-sama. I got stuff to do." Joey listened for a moment. "You want to say that again, come down here and say it. Baka."

Joey tossed the phone in the general direction of the cradle and went back to the model, but his concentration was broken.

"Shimatta. Shiri nuki me. That . . . well, hell."

Joey gave the desk a kick, he'd almost had it. He could feel the solution just beyond his fingertips.

"I'm finding some coffee. Seto be damned. I don't care if he does think I drink too much. Coffee is the fuel of the over worked and underpaid." Joey didn't realize that he was talking out loud. "Although I can't say I'm under layed. Damn, he's got a mouth on him."

Joey sent the raw data to a personal file on the main frame and added the program as an appendix, then he shut the station down. He wandered out looking for some coffee.

What he found was a group of programmers standing around gossiping and whining. It seemed that someone unidentified had messed with their program and made them look bad. Joey listened for a moment then realized that they were talking about him.

"Yeah, and Mr. Kaiba wants this guy really bad. He's going to grant the top slot to this fucker. We work our tails off for weeks and can't find this. I swear I checked every line of code personally at least five times."

Joey shrugged. "Yeah, but did you check the initial interface itself? It was simple, you lazy ass holes just used an already written interface and it wasn't compatible. You want it done right, write it from scratch. Betsume. Ch'"

Of course the man took instant exception to Joey calling him 'nothing' in that tone of voice.

"Hey! Watch your mouth. Who you calling names. I'll give you a fresh one."

"H'ok. Konoyaru. Yaru ka? Be like fightin' a koneko, but nani yo."

Just then Seto walked in with a nasty expression on his face.

"Joey, do not kill the village idiot. And speak either English or Nihon. Not that bastard conglomeration . . . I want you to find someone for me. Someone in the building managed to get that program to build a reference model of this building. I want to know who it was . . . now. Do it for me, please."

"Ok," Joey just jerked his thumb at his own chest and snorted. "Hai, omae . . . I mean. It was me. I needed some way to map out the ISP's so I hunted up that program as the best available. It's a mess. All they did was patch together a bunch of already written code, garbage it up with some elegant new tools, and try to make it work. I'll finish up here and see what I can do with it. Ok?"

Seto sighed. "Joey, I don't know how you do it. I looked for an hour and didn't see a thing."

"That's because you were looking for errors in the damn code. There wasn't a single one. The errors were in compatibility. The pieces didn't fit right. If all you do is scan for mistakes in code, stuff like that won't ring a bell. You have to look at how the different routines work together."

Joey turned to leave, throwing over his shoulder. "There's an office down the hall. I'll use the station there and see if I can't get all the different parts speaking to each other. Call me if you need me."

Seto didn't even blink, when Joey got his teeth into something he resembled nothing so much as a pit bull. He turned to the group of gaping programmers and snarled. "If he manages to get this mess running single handed, you're all fired. And if I find out that he is right and you used already written code to patch that together you're without recommendations too."

The entire group knew that they were in trouble, a few tried to make excuses to Seto, but he just sneered and turned away. He went to his office and started comparing the different processes with other programs that used the same type of operations. He realized that some of it was original and some of it was patched in from existing code.

The next thing he did was try to figure out who'd done what. After reading code for key tells rather than content, he recognized some of the program as code he'd written himself. Then there were bits that were obviously Mokuba. Some from a man named Ishida, and another group of short subroutines from a lady named Kitadani. There was still a mass of original code.

He spent the next hour figuring out who had done what. Then he called Miss Ayami into the office and gave her two lists of names.

"I want everyone on this list out of the building in thirty minutes, send a security man to each of their offices. Tell them to keep these people away from the computers. Have them empty out their desks and be out of the building.

"Everyone on this list is on suspension until I figure out if they knew what was going on or not. If they knew they are fired as well, if they didn't . . . maybe I should fire them for being oblivious. I don't know."

Miss Ayami sighed. "Sir. . . it's not my place to say. But. . . couldn't you. . .I'm not sure. Maybe make them take a retraining course or something. I hate to see them loose their jobs. You know the pressure to produce can make people do stupid things. Please."

"Ok. You write up an appropriate letter of reprimand and I'll sign it. Putting it in their record ought to do some good. At least their next supervisor will know to keep an eye on them. "

Miss Ayami sighed in relief. She was kind hearted and hated to see someone lose their job especially if they were innocent. Although she really couldn't see how anyone could be innocent in this. It was just plain laziness on all their parts.

Joey settled down and started writing code. Instead of trying to make incompatible subroutines work together, he ran the program, found out where it hung, and rewrote those parts that refused to run. Most of the problems were with the way each piece of code was linked to the main program

All the idiots had done was write a bunch of links. In basic they would have been called 'goto' sets. But the layering was the problem, some of the bits they had patched together were from different generations, so the code was just enough different that they weren't completely compatible. So the whole program crashed.

He wrote new sections, reworked some of the links and just plain forced the rest. He drank way too much coffee and spent some of the time sleeping on the desk. Seto came in twice and kibitzed both times he brought food.

Joey stopped working and stretched. He realized that it had to be at least 9 P.M..

"Seto? Hey, anyone around?" Joey wandered down to the coffee machine and jammed some coins into the machine. It dispensed something that was supposedly coffee, but Joey couldn't tell by the look or smell of it. He drank it anyway.

A soft voice from the door caught his attention immediately.

"Excuse me. Are you done in my office? I don't need it, but I'm getting ready to go home and I need some of my stuff. If that's ok with you."

Joey rubbed the back of his head, tangling his fingers in the braid. "I'm sorry. I . . .ore wa baka desu yo. Gomen."

"Oh that's ok. I need to practice my English. You're fine. I don't mind a bit. I peeked in once and caught a look at that screen. You're really good. None of us thought anyone was ever going to get that turkey off the ground. I . . . Gomen . . . I don't know the word. I'm too tired."

"Hey, it's no prob. What's your name?"

"Oh, sorry, sorry. My name is Oda Eiichiro. Pleased to meet you."

"Jounouchi Katsuya or Joey Wheeler. I'll answer to either or any combination. Especially if there's food involved."

The man laughed and nodded. "Me too. I don't have an englishu name."

Joey accompanied the man to the office and lounged against the wall. He realized that he still had his coat on and pealed it off to hang it on the now empty hanger on the back of the door.

"Holy crap. Where did you get those?"

Joey blinked for a second. Then realized that the man was talking about his Berettas.

"Italy. They're Berettas. 92R's."

"They look real. You don't get that quality without parting with a pretty penny. You going to some kind of . . ." Oda trailed off as Joey shook his head gently.

"They're real. I'm Kaiba Seto's bodyguard . . . " Joey ducked his head slightly and eyed Oda through his bangs. "And his lover . . . you ok with that."

Oda just grinned. "It's not my business who you pillow with. I'm married, so it's not a problem either way. Can I touch one? Please. I've never even seen a real gun before."

Joey immediately shook his head. "No. They're not toys to be handed around for show and tell. If you mess up it could be very messy."

They both realized what Joey'd said at the same time and started laughing. Mokuba walked in on them as they were getting themselves together.

"Hey, what's the joke? Let me in on it."

So Oda explained to Mokuba, who thought it was just hilarious. He got himself together and excused them to Oda saying. "Oda-kun, you're going to miss the last bus if you don't get a move on. Thank you for letting Joey-kun use it. I know it was inconvenient for you."

Oda brushed it off as nothing. "Not a problem. I just hope he doesn't give himself a headache trying to get all the pieces of that puzzle to work together." He finished gathering up his things and walked out saying, "Well, see you later. Bye."

Joey gave his borrowed desk a disgruntled glower. "Mo' tell me there's food involved in this interruption. I'm hungry."

Mokuba shook his head. "Sorry, no food. Seto wants to know when you'll be done."

"Whenever I'm done. Tell him I'll keep at it until I get the skin generator to interface, but after that his crew of idiots is on their own. If I have to do much more, I won't be a troubleshooter. I'll be doing their job for them and I'm not gonna. Go 'way now."

Mokuba made a rude noise usually called a raspberry and walked over to the desk to get the phone number off the instrument there.

"If that thing rings once and it's not the building burning down around my ears I'm gonna shoot it. You understand? Tell Seto to leave me alone . . . and get me something to eat. I'm starvin' here."

Joey went back to work and Mokuba hid a smile as he went to deliver his message to Seto and find him some food. Not that that would do much good. The remains of two sandwiches already drying on the desk proved that Joey was a mono-minded as Seto.

Seto greeted Mokuba with a snarl, "Well, did he say anything worth hearing?"

"Yeah, leave me alone. If _he_ calls and the building isn't burning down, _I'm_ shooting the phone, and assorted curses, and some grumbling about being hungry. My advice? Leave him be. I'll send down something he'll eat. He's as focused as you are, and just as nasty."

Mokuba gave Seto a raspberry of his own and left, grumbling about prima donnas and snotty brothers. He got one of the under secretaries to take something down to Joey but he didn't think he was going to eat it.

Seto grumbled. He wanted to play with programs with Joey, but due to the craziness of the last few days and down right laziness on his part, he had some complicated contracts to go over and Miss Ayami wouldn't let him sneak out. In fact, the sight of petite, 4'11" Miss Ayami standing in his door with a stern look on her face and her arms crossed over her chest was one he would treasure. He decided the best thing to do was just get it over with. So he settled down in his comfortable leather chair, and promptly went to sleep.

Joey worked on the program all night. He didn't even notice, he was enjoying himself way too much. This was fun. He wasn't worried about something bad happening if he made a mistake. If he did, all that would happen was the program would crash. Big deal.

When the door opened a crack and Oda-kun asked if he could come in, all Joey did was grumble, "Only if you have food and coffee."

"Oh, Joey-kun, I've got both. Kaiba-sama's personal secretary gave it to me and told me to see that you ate the food and drank the coffee. She said. . . and I see that she was right, that you had food that you probably hadn't eaten. She said that I'm to throw it away as 'heaven knows how long it's been there' so . . ."

Oda swept the remains of sandwiches and some unidentified fried thing into the waste basket and handed Joey the fresh coffee and danish. Joey scarfed the danish down in two bites and took a swallow of coffee before Oda could stop him.

"Hey! That's hot!"

"Well, did you think I wanted it cold?"

"You'll burn your mouth with that. Lucky you still had a mouth full of roll."

Oda didn't take offence. Joey was not only above him in the structure of Kaiba Corp. but Oda was naturally easy going and tended to let things like that slide. It was easier to just ignore such things, besides Joey had been working all night which naturally would make him snarky.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm more tired than I thought."

Oda flapped his hand in a placating gesture. "Never mind, an all nighter will do that to a fellow. How you doing on that turkey?"

"It flies now. But there's some clean up to do. I'm going to make some notes then leave all that up to whoever is left of that group. If anyone is."

"Yeah, yeah. I heard all about it on the way in. One of the guys who rides my bus has a lady friend in personnel. She told him that Kaiba-sama figured out who was doing what and fired several of the lazy bastards and put all the rest on notice. They got a black mark in their jackets. Boy, I wouldn't like to be any of them for the foreseeable future."

Oda put his things away as he was speaking and settled on the visitor's chair for a good gossip, but Joey disappointed him by standing up, stretching and yawning.

"I'm headed out. I'll finish those notes in my laptop and e-mail them to the group leader. Seto will know who it is."

As Joey started to leave Oda decided to make one last try at getting Joey to let him handle one of his guns.

He bowed as humbly as he could and asked, "Please Jounouchi-sama, may I touch one of your guns. It's the only chance I'll ever have. And it would mean so much. I don't ask to hold it, just touch it. Please?"

Joey looked at the man and sighed. If he'd asked to hold it, Joey wouldn't have had a problem refusing, but just to touch? He knew how it was to want something so easily granted, but so difficult to allow.

"Ok, but just touch. Not hold. They're way too hot for someone gun ignorant to handle."

Joey drew one of the Berettas and held it in his hand. Oda eyed it carefully then reached out with a reverent finger and carefully stroked the butt.

"Aahh! It's warm!"

Joey holstered the pistol again and smiled. "It's been on my body for over. . . thirty six hours now. Yeah, it'll be warm. All that shit about cold steel . . . you watch way too many American gangster movies."

"Yes, but they're so much fun. . . " Joey turned to get his coat and Oda jumped into the fray again. "Hey, what's that? A sword? Why do you carry a sword? And that . . . what's that? Damn, you look like something out of a yakuza movie."

Joey couldn't help it, he snickered.

"What? What'd I say?"

"I'm a cop. I played yakuza for years . . . undercover. Yeah, I'm nutty. This," Joey drew the short sword from his back "is handy. Run out of ammo and it gets real close real quick. And this isn't for show either. It's easier to fight close in if you've got a shorter blade. Get in under their radar. And your opponent might as well be disarmed unless they're really good."

Joey watched as Oda's eyes widened and he yelped. "I remember now. The bus was a mess, so I almost forgot. You were on the news this morning as the youngest commander ever. There was a short rundown of some of your accomplishments. Oh, my. Oh, heavens. You're a real hero and here in my little office. So honored. I'm a fool. I'm . . ." He started bowing "Thank you for all your sacrifices. I'm grateful. So very honored."

Joey felt his face go red. This was unexpected, but it was also very nice.

"Stop bowing like that, you'll make yourself dizzy. You're welcome. Your gratitude makes it all worth while. Now, I got to get going. Seto will be having fits. He's probably gnawing on the furniture."

Oda stopped bowing and nodded energetically. "Oh, yes. Wouldn't do to tempt Kaiba-sama's temper. I've heard it's a terror. You must have experienced it. I'll let you go at once. Thank you . . . excuse me"

Oda reached to open the door for Joey, bowing once again.

When Oda opened the door, all hell broke loose. Something lunged at Joey from over head. His Berettas jumped into his hands and barked. The attacking mass shuddered, twitched and fell at his feet. Without hesitation Joey kicked it in the 'head', drawing his sword he took up a defensive stance snarling at Oda to stay behind the door.

Then they realized that it was a department store mannequin.

It had been hung from the open ceiling by some sort of elastic rope. When the door had been opened, it had triggered the booby trap and let the thing swing and bounce toward the doorway.

If it had been Oda, the only repercussion would have been a scream and lots of laughter. As it was, there was a hole in the wall the size of a rice bowl and Joey was furious.

"Find out who did that! Now! Oda, don't stand there looking at me like a dummy. Go. . .Now!"

Oda had always wanted to see something like this up close and personal. Now he was wondering if his mother had drowned all her smart children. His ears were ringing and the smell of cordite was making him feel odd.

"Sure. Sure. Any thing you say, Jounouchi-sama. I'll bet it was Yamamoto and his bunch. They're always doing stupid stuff like this. Sit down, sit down. I'll go."

Oda left the office and yelled at someone to call Kaiba-sama and security. Then he disappeared down the hall.

Joey sat down and sighed. He was in a world of shit. Discharging a firearm within the confines of a public building. Discharging a firearm within the city limits. Destruction of private property. Endangering the public welfare. Just to mention a few of the possible charges.

"Oh, shit. Fuck me sideways. I'm so screwed. Idiot."

He just waited to see who was going to try to arrest him first.

"Master Joey? . . . Master Joseph! Have you cleared your arms?"

Joey blinked at Roland for a moment, then carefully drew his arms and started to hand them to Roland. Roland backed away with his arms extended slightly, palms out.

"No. No, I don't want them. I just want to make sure you're not clip empty. Come on, wake up."

Joey started, blinked again, and got himself together just in time to be dragged into Seto's arms and held in a fierce hug.

"Heads are gonna roll over this. The handbook states plainly that any and all horseplay, pranks, physical jokes or interference with office equipment or fixtures intended to startle fellow employees is strictly forbidden. Who did this? I what them here. Now! Right now!"

Oda gulped and approached his boss with a veritable flurry of bows.

"Kaiba-dono, please. I'm so sorry. Is Jounouchi-kun ok? Are you going to fire him? Please don't. Those idiots are always doing stupid stuff like this. They've been warned and warned. The bullets didn't go anywhere much. Only into the holograph room. And they didn't damage anything there."

Seto clenched his teeth and fought for patience. He could feel Joey starting to shake and he wanted to get him out of here.

"I'm firing every one of those idiots. Get them all in here. Now."

Oda managed to find three of the five, the other two had already turned in their time as they decided quitting instead of getting fired was a good thing.

Seto hugged Joey one last time and had him sit down at Oda's desk.

When the three offenders were finally dragged before Seto, he raked them with a furious glower that made them all shake in their shoes.

"I'd like to know what part of employ rules and regulations number 12 you didn't understand. Do you need me to read it to you or what?"

All three of them gave up hope and just stood shaking their heads and mumbling apologies.

"Do you three know what could have happened if you had done that with one of you instead of a mannequin? Someone would have died and Joey would be in a great deal of trouble. I don't like it when Joey is unhappy. It makes me unhappy. Do you want to deal with me when I'm unhappy?" Frantic head shaking. "Get out. Now. Clean out your desks and get."

The three scrambled to get out before Seto decided to do something truly nasty.

Seto turned to Joey and dragged him to his feet. He wrapped him in his arms and started to lead him out. Oda stopped him, holding out a handful of brass.

"I'm sorry, what should I do with this?"

Joey sighed, "Keep it Oda-kun. It's a reminder to you that guns are not toys; and practical jokes are neither practical nor funny."

They managed to get out of the corridor with some help from Oda and a security man.

When they got to the elevators, Joey waited for Roland to catch up with them.

"Roland, what now? I'm in so much trouble it's not even remotely funny."

Roland winked at Seto who hugged Joey tighter and shook his head at Roland.

"Wait. We'll handle this in my office."

"Thanks, Seto. I don't fancy being cuffed in front of a bunch of goggling strangers."

Seto gave Joey a quick hug and started rubbing his back. "Joey, I don't know what you're thinking. Cuffed? Get a clue."

They stepped out of the elevator and Seto led Joey into his office. Mokuba was there talking calmly on a phone. When he saw them, he quickly finished his conversation and shut his phone.

"Hey, Joey. You ok? You look like shit."

Joey just shook his head and held his hands out to Roland. Roland just eyed them for a second then sighed

"Master Joey, you still don't understand. Nothing happened. If anyone says anything, they're gone, so no one will. Most people in the building don't know that anything happened at all. That sub basement has all the holographic theaters in it. There's always all kinds of odd and loud noises coming out of it."

Joey gulped at a sudden rush of tears. "Seto, you . . . I . . ."

"Joey love. I don't care if you do kill someone. I'll cover it up. It'll be buried so far under that no one will even wonder. Now. Come here and let me hold you. You look like shit."

Instead of going to Seto, Joey doubled over clutching at his chest.

"Fuckfuckfuck. Oh, that hurts."

Seto maneuvered Joey to a couch and started issuing orders. But Joey refused to see even the medic and especially no doctor.

"Absolutely not. I'm not letting some fucker stick a needle three feet long into me again. Not a chance in hell."

"But . . ."

"NO!"

Seto gave up. Joey seemed to be well again and passed the whole thing off as a stress related angina attack.

"Had 'em before. They ran a bunch of tests and didn't find anything. Just let it slide. I wanna go home. Come on."

Seto looked Joey over then gave Mokuba a significant look.

As the pain had passed so quickly Seto decided to tell Doctor Higa about it and see if he couldn't get Joey to do something about it. He also vowed that if Joey had another attack, he was calling 911 and dragging him in.

So Seto took Joey home and settled him in their big bed and worried himself to sleep.

Notes: I know someone is going to wonder what the big deal is about Joey using two left jabs to floor someone. He's a righty with a power left jab. There's not much defense against something like that.

Old programmer here. I write COBOL, SNOBOL, FORTRAN, RPGII, RPGIII and BASIC.

Promised thank yous: Ra, (Food Fight!); Victoria Wolf, you got it.; Lady Psyche, kurisushichan, natura umana, Mandy, Flame Swordswoman, rroselavy, dragonlady 222, Red Eyes White Dragon Siroi, and Bombayoni, Thank you all so much; Jasmemini, don't know band of seven, sorry.; Hellfire, Next chapter; Celestial Angel, sorry; Sakki Dono, You're on the right track.

RL means I have time to write, maybe. Sorry answers are short.


	20. Chapter 20

To Serve 20

Betaed by Skippyscatt.

This chapter contains a Lemon. Shibari Lemon on top of that.

The next morning Joey tried to act like nothing happened but Seto made sure he ate a good breakfast and then called Doctor Higa. When Doctor Higa came Joey didn't say anything to Seto he just went with the Doctor.

Doctor Higa settled himself in a chair with Joey facing him. The old lie on a couch Freudian cliche didn't fit either of their styles.

"Well, I hear that you had a minor meltdown yesterday."

Joey nibbled on his lip for a second. "No, not really. They played a joke on the man whose office I was in. Unfortunately I got caught in the middle of it. I shot what I though was someone attacking me. It turned out that it was a dummy on a bunge cord. Seto went through the roof. It wasn't that big a deal. I made sure that I shot at an angle that sent my expended rounds into a wall. It's something I do without thinking about it. But it scared the shit out of me. I don't want to kill someone by accident. On purpose not a problem. Ok I'm a total psycho, but I'm in control of it."

Doctor Higa thought for a few moments then commented tartly. "There are some people in the world who don't deserve to live. It's just politically incorrect and socially unacceptable to say so, or do anything about it. I find certain kinds of people offensive in the extreme. But that's something else all together. I'm not going to ask you how you feel about it. You're obviously upset or Seto wouldn't have called me for an emergency session."

"Doc. I feel bad, but not more so than I ought to. They did wrong not me. All I was worried about – and I'll admit I was scared shitless – was that I was gonna get sent away or arrested. And I'd rather go to jail than have Seto send me away." Joey picked at a loose cuticle.

"Stop that. You'll make it bleed." Doctor Higa laughed along with Joey. "You really think that Seto will send his heart away?" Joey shook his head with a gentle smile. "Still there's some tension in you that I don't like. Can you explain it?"

Joey sighed. "Doctor, I know what you told me, but I feel . . . bad? Not bad. Just awkward, or something. I know the physical applications. That's not a problem. I won't hurt him physically, but mentally? That has me really worried. So we get hot and heavy and I back off. Seto gives me a blow job that . . . well, he's incredible. But then, all he'll let me do is blow him back. He won't let go. It's driving me nuts."

Doctor Higa gave up trying to get Joey to figure it out for himself, he flat out told Joey what he had to do and exactly how to do it. Joey blinked at the Doctor for a moment then sighed.

"Well, why didn't you just tell me this in the first place? We'd have saved a bunch of heart burnings and agony on both our parts. I'm afraid to scare him. I can get really intense, you know?"

"Yes, and that's what he needs, he needs so badly to be allowed to give up. He . . . did he write out anything like I suggested?"

Joey nodded, ran his hand through his bangs and rubbed his face. "I though he was just writing down what he though I might like. I'm not really into bondage or any of that stuff. But if it's what he really needs, then I got some ideas. All I want to know is . . . is this a permanent part of our relationship or what."

Doctor Higa tapped his fingers on the desk. "If you can get him to realize that it's ok for him to let go, perhaps not. It's all sort of up in the air. You'll just have to try your best and see what happens. Do you have a problem with Seto's needs?"

Joey thought for a long while, then shook his head. "Not really. We want what we want. I don't have a problem with most of what he wants, and what I do have a problem with is probably Madam's idea. As long as I'm not doing him any harm, I don't care. I just want to make sure what I do is right. That he really enjoys, needs . . . fuck . . . see? I'm stuttering like a sixteen-year-old."

"All that proves is that you're really concerned about Seto and making sure that what you do together is right for both of you. Frankly, I have patients that wouldn't be half as messed up if someone would have cared half as much. And Seto cares for you. I've never seen him get this upset about something, not even with Mokuba. So . . ."

Joey got up and started pacing, drawing and holstering his weapons again and again. Doctor Higa had never seen anything like it and it worried him. He'd also never seen anyone as fast as Joey.

"Joseph. What are you thinking?"

"Joey gave Doctor Higa a funny look. "Oh. The drawing? Not thinking of killing anyone . . . except maybe Gozaburo. Too bad he's out of my reach. I just . . . well . . . shit."

"Joseph. Talking about sex is one of the most difficult parts of psychotherapy. We've been trained since early childhood that it's . . . dirty, not something we talk about. Yet it's as natural as eating or breathing. "

"Yeah, but, Doc? This is not natural, is it?"

"Do you like it?"

"Well," Joey ducked his head and blushed furiously. "Yeah I do."

"Why?" Doctor Higa watched Joey carefully. Joey gave the question the respect it deserved and thought about his answer carefully. Doctor Higa waited patiently while Joey paced, drew and thought.

"I like it because Seto trusts me that much. To let himself be bound, let me be in total control of him. It's a . . . head rush like no other."

"Yes, and . . .?"

"What if I betray that trust . . . oh, not intentionally, I'd never do that. You know it's the truth. But what if I mess up somehow?"

"Then you apologize. Make it right and don't do it again."

Joey blinked at the Doctor "It's not that simple, is it?"

Doctor Higa looked right back at Joey. "Yes it is. What if he makes a mistake with you. You going to dump him because he messes up?"

Joey gave Doctor Higa a stricken look, then started to laugh softly.

"No. But I may spank his butt. Again. Oh, hell. All this worry. I'm an imbecile."

Doctor Higa watched Joey for a second, then asked. "Do I want to know about this? Or not."

"Seto wants to talk to you after me, but I know what it's about." Joey proceeded to fill him in on the shooting incident. Ending. "So I made him dig out the pellet and then swatted his butt good. Strangely, I kinda got turned on. Not by . . . well, yeah, by . . . damn, I'm such a pervert."

"There's your whole problem in a nut shell. You've been so indoctrinated with the idea that normal is a good thing that you judge yourself, and Seto, by what other people think. You don't have to answer these questions just think about them. Are you going to do Seto any real harm? Does he like it? Do you like it? If not, what don't you – or Seto – like? Is there a way around it? Do you – or Seto – dislike it enough that you just won't do it? Do you dislike it because you think you ought to? Now, with you two; here's my take. If it's to be a full Dom/sub life style, it's not going to work. It never really does. Too much chance of abuse. Nice fantasy, but not really practical. My opinion for, what it's worth. I don't think either of you want that. But Seto has to be forced, gently and firmly to let down. Just make sure that you establish boundaries and stick to them."

Joey paced, but stopped drawing his weapons. He felt better about everything. He started planning.

"Thanks, Doc. You're a real help. I mean that. You know how I feel about that psychobabble. I need input not aggravation. Seto'll be in in a little while. I got other problems, but . . . can I get a prescription for some antibiotics? I'm havin' chest pains from that fight still."

"Well, if you'll let me listen to you, ok."

"Sure, Doc. I don't mind."

So Doctor Higa listened to Joey's heart, heard good heart sounds, wrote him a scrip and sent him off.

His interview with Seto covered much the same ground from Seto's point of view.

He grumbled about sexually repressed societies and ignorance and a few other things, packed his briefcase and left.

"Seto, where's Mokuba?"

He left again. He's going to the French Riviera for two months."

"School?"

"Hate's it. Likes the people . . . he's too smart for the instructors. He's bored, so he's dropping out of Tokyo U. and going to the US in the fall. He wants to go to MIT."

Joey sighed. The last three days had been difficult. Mokuba tended not to knock, which was quite annoying when you were trying to neck with your boyfriend. Seto had actually yelled at him. It hadn't put Mokuba off, just made him laugh like something was really funny.

"So he didn't even say goodbye?"

"He left you a note."

Seto handed over the paper in question.

Joey read:

Hey, Joey.

Sorry about being such a pain but it was fun to tease Seto. You take care of my big brother. I hate to leave like this but the Letter Man scares me so I'm off to France where I'm safe and you don't have to worry about protecting me too. I'll come back when you find that bastard.

You be good to my big brother or I'll come back and cut your dick off.

Best, Mokuba.

"I think he likes me." Joey gave the letter to Seto, who laughed.

"That's my little brother. Blood thirsty to the end. You think he really is scared? Or just looking for a good excuse to leave us to grope each other in peace?"

Joey poured a third cup of coffee and grunted, his chest hurt again. "A little of both I think. Plus, who at his age, could turn down the French Riviera. Naked sunbathing."

"Pervert."

"You know it. Hand me some of that jelly, please."

Seto examined the report he'd been given. There was a lot of grumbling from some of the programmers. But he was sending out a memo. Company wide. That should shut them all up. If it didn't, he could manage some more persuasive methods.

"Joey? Let's go shopping."

Joey cocked one eyebrow as his mouth was full of toast. He wasn't averse to shopping, there were some things he wanted to get. If he could install Seto in a clothing store, he should have enough time to buy what he wanted. If not he could always drop him by his favorite electronics store, but that guaranteed that he'd have to blast to get him out.

He swallowed quickly and agreed that shopping was a good idea. He asked Seto to call for the car and Roland. If Seto thought that he was going to get to wander around the mall without security, he was sadly mistaken.

So they went in a van and a limo. The van for the three security men who would accompany Seto and the limo for Seto, Roland and Joey.

"Ok, Boss. I'll stay with Mr. Kaiba. Along with all three of the others. But you need . . . "

Roland trailed off before he said something stupid and pissed Joey off. He was getting touchy, nothing had happened yet, but Roland was well aware that Joey was walking the edge of an abyss. He didn't what to over balance him.

"I know what you were going to say. I don't need backup." Not what he was going to say, but I don't like the look in his eye.

The stop at the mall was interesting to Joey. He'd had few opportunities to shop with Seto. Since the start of this mess, he'd gone once. They had most of what they needed delivered, sending back what turned out not to suit. So, Seto's way of shopping was interesting, to say the least.

Joey would have thought that Seto would be arrogant and nasty to the clerks; but, as in the case of the ill-fortuned trip to the jewelry store, Seto charmed the clerks or snarked them dead, depending on their attitude.

He left Seto charming an elderly woman in the shirt department and headed for a small, out of the way cul-de-sac on the ground floor. He had to be very careful in his choices and he wanted enough time to consider things carefully.

When they met back up Joey smiled, one of the men was loaded up with bags. Joey started to say something to Roland about that. Security men shouldn't have their hands full of anything. But he decided if Roland allowed it, he wasn't going to complain. He felt too good. He gave his purchases to the man as well.

"Why don't you take all that to the car? Seto, I want ice cream. Come on. Buy me one of those Death-by-Chocolate Sundays. With double whipped cream and extra nuts."

Seto gave Joey a worried look. "Are you sure? You're nuts enough as it is."

Seto's legs might have been longer than Joey's, but Joey was a better runner.

They got some aggravated looks from other shoppers but they also got amused ones.

Seto didn't buy Joey the Death-by-Chocolate sunday, he bought him a double. He got a Black Forest Cake sundayfor himself. They ate sundays, played footsie and laughed at the antics of the passers by.

Seto settled onto the couch. Joey was in the bedroom doing something interesting. He'd told Seto to stay here and he'd come get him when things were ready. Seto was about to burst with curiosity but he'd wait until Joey came to get him. They'd agreed that tonight was the night they took their relationship to the next level.

"Ok Seto. Here's the deal. I'm not totally in control here. You have ways to make sure that I don't scare or hurt you. Use them! I mean it. I'd rather break the mood and have to start all over again than hurt or truly frighten you. You understand me?"

Seto blinked at Joey slightly dazed. This was a Joey he'd never seen before. Not yakuza, scary Joey. Or goofy, light-hearted Joey. This was . . . interesting. The only thing Seto could compare this Joey to was himself when he was in charge and intended to keep it that way. Seto shivered.

"Yes, I understand. Do I get a safe word?"

Joey gave him a disgusted look. "Of course you get safe words. I prefer Code Amber for 'stop, I need to tell/ask you something' and Code Red means I get out the knife, cut the cords, and 'crash the program.' Ok?"

Seto smiled at Joey. "That's fine. I hate having some stupid thing like 'banana' and Madam always changed the word on me. I'd get confused. Then she'd get mad."

Joey reached out and put one finger on Seto's lips. "I don't much care about that kind of thing. Madam has no place in our lives. Just tell me what you want."

Seto nodded, watching Joey as he partially undressed. He took off his shirt, shoes and socks. He left on his pants. He reached out and took Seto by the arm. A gentle pull started Seto moving in the general direction of the bedroom.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Obey me."

Seto shuddered, that voice of command was one Joey had only used once. When they were being shot at. oh, god. He sounds so sexy

"Yes, Master."

"No. If you want to call me something other than Joey, you'll call me sir. I'm not your master."

Seto smirked at Joey. "You call me Master."

"Yeah. But only in public, and only to annoy you or impress someone else. There's a big difference."

Joey situated Seto in the middle of the floor.

"Ok, I see. Now what?"

"Just stand there for a moment. Get used to the idea that I'm going to do this. If you get scared or anything hurts tell me."

"What if I want it to hurt?"

Joey took Seto's chin in his hand. "Doesn't make any difference. You don't have options beyond what I told you. I'll decide if it hurts too much or just enough. I don't trust you to take care of yourself once you fall into sub-space. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir. I do."

Joey kissed Seto gently, then started undressing him. Seto reached up to help him and got a gentle swat. "Did I tell you to do that?"

"No, sir."

Seto let his hands drop and allowed Joey to undress him, raising and lowering his arms for the shirt, and stepping out of his pants. But only when Joey told him to.

"Very good. I'm pleased with this. Sit on the zabuton."

Seto lowered himself onto the thick pad and settled carefully. He wasn't sure exactly what Joey had planed, but a certain part of his anatomy was really interested.

"You're not allowed to speak, except to answer a direct question, or to tell me I'm out of bounds in some way."

"What about moaning or whimpering?"

"I said talking, you can get as loud as you want other wise. Now, bend your legs back."

Seto bent his calves back against his thighs and watched as Joey tucked a length of rope into the bend of his knees, then tied his ankles to his thighs. He tied another length of rope around his neck, wrapping it several times then tying it so that it wouldn't tighten. Seto made a small whimpering sound.

"You ok?"

"Mmmmm, yeah. Nice. Don't like that stuff you used before, it was cold."

"This is hemp. I bought it at the mall. They burned off the hairs and worked it til it's soft. It's better than silk because the knots won't slip."

"That's bad?"

Joey carefully helped Seto to lie down, settling him on his back.

"Yeah, a slipping knot can either loosen the whole tie, or choke or pinch. Loosening, I don't mind, choking or pinching, I do. Put your arms across your chest."

Seto obeyed and Joey pulled the tails from the neck tie to his arms. He bound each wrist to the opposite biceps, then crossed the ropes and tied them again from the back.

"Ok?" Joey carefully tested every knot again.

Seto sighed. "Yeah, good. Real good. I'm starting to feel a little spacey."

"Good. Draw your knees up to your chest."

Seto drew his knees up to his chest and waited. Joey took the rope from behind Seto's knees and tied it to the wrapping around his neck, he pulled gently until Seto's knees were just under his chin, then he tied it off. Seto twitched once, then went limp.

Joey touched him, then gently rolled him over until he was on his face. He was now kneeling on the floor, arms crossed over his chest and trapped between his torso and thighs. His head rested on his knees, bound there by the rope from behind his knees. Joey stroked his back, checking knots and just rubbing up and down his spine.

"Good, good. Seto? Tell me the safe words."

"Mmm?" Seto sounded so spacey that Joey was afraid he wouldn't remember "Ssafe? Good; Code Green. Problems; Code Amber. Let me loose; Code Red. I do good, sir?"

"Yes" Joey stroked his fingers down the crack of Seto's backside. Seto moaned softly. "You did real good. You like?"

Seto just whimpered. Joey touched Seto gently, stroking his fingers up and down, Seto hummed his enjoyment.

"Good, Love?"

"Still good. Joey . . . touch me. Please."

"All in good time." Joey spent several moments kissing, touching and caressing Seto. Joey gently ran his hands over Seto, testing each knot, tugging on the ropes, touching his buttocks, circling his tight opening.

Joey untied the rope from around Seto's neck. Carefully coiling it, he set it aside. He stroked Seto's arms and untied them. He kissed Seto, who was so deep in sub-space that he didn't argue or ask questions. He just allowed Joey to maneuver him onto his back.

Joey made sure that he didn't topple over, then lowered Seto gently onto his back. He wrapped the rope around his wrists, binding them together in figure eight's that went from wrist to elbow. Seto moaned. Joey pushed Seto's arms above his head, indicating that they should stay there with a pat.

Joey watched Seto for a moment, he was panting slightly and looked so beautiful all Joey could do was stroke his chest and marvel at him. This powerful, wonderful, sexy man trusted, needed, wanted him enough to allow him to do anything he wanted. All he could do was wonder at his luck.

Seto whimpered softly and Joey returned his attention to making sure Seto never regretted his decision. Seto squirmed and moaned, arching his body into Joey's hands. Joey ran his hands over the ropes, checking each knot, never taking his touch away. He tugged at the knots at Seto's neck, then took the ropes from there and started tying them around Seto's torso. He wrapped the rope from his shoulders to his groin, tying two knots at his chest, one between his nipples and throat and the other at the bottom of his sternum. He drew the ropes down Seto's abdomen and tied a third knot creating the descender, slipping the ropes around Seto's genitals, he made sure that the fourth knot he tied was pressed firmly into his perineum.

Seto moaned softly and raised his hips. Joey passed the ends twice around Seto's thighs and pulled them high on each hip. Then he passed the ropes through the descender between the second and third knots and pulled them tightly, spreading the descenders and making them form a diamond over Seto's abdomen. Seto managed to keep from screaming by main force of will. It was so good all he could do was toss his head back and forth.

"Like that, do you, love?" Seto could only nod.

Joey checked each knot making sure that they were just tight enough, not cutting into Seto's flesh just pressing in enough to make him feel securely bound. As he checked, he caressed Seto touching him gently stroking along his arms and legs he stopped to lightly pinch each nipple giving it a slight twist at the same time. Seto moaned and pressed into his fingers.

Joey leaned down and kissed Seto gently. "Is it good, love?"

Seto managed to drag his attention from his body to Joey. "Yes, I'm good. Mmmmm, like."

Taking the ropes back around Seto's torso, he wrapped them across themselves at Seto's back and passed them back to the front. He repeated the process of making a diamond, this time opening the descender at Seto's sternum. Then he used the ends to form half diamonds around each proud nipple, drawing the rope from the spread descenders to the back and then back to the front again. Manipulating the ropes like the expert he was. Seto seemed almost comatose, moving as Joey directed, and whimpering from time to time.

"Seto, talk to me."

"Hhuummm? Wa' "

Joey kissed him gently on the mouth taking time to explore thoroughly. Seto was completely in sub-space now, all he could do was kiss back and comply with Joey's soft voiced orders. He was painfully hard, oozing pre-come, and more than ready.

Joey touched Seto's nipples flicking them with a fingernail, quick flicks back and forth. Seto reared up, then fell back with a loud whine. Joey pinned him down, laying across him, kissing and stroking him. He pinched the hardened buds again with the same results, except that now he was ready for it and held Seto down causing him to stifle a scream.

Joey reached over to a small table and retrieved a small ball gag. He pressed it to Seto's lips.

"NO!" Seto jerked his head away. "Don't please? Please!"

Joey tossed the gag aside. "Sshhh. Hush. It's ok. You don't like it, we don't do it. But either scream or be quiet. You'll hurt yourself doing that. Love you."

Seto settled back with a soft groan. "I don't like it, please don't."

"Hush lover, I won't."

Joey carefully held Seto for a few moments caressing him, stroking his back and arms until he dropped back into his trance. Then he lowered him back to the mat and suddenly tugged on the rope across his lower abdomen. That pressed the knot into Seto's perineum. Seto yelped and nearly came right then. Joey gave Seto's shaft a sudden squeeze, aborting the raging explosion before it could reach completion. Seto's eyes rolled up in his head and he shuddered.

"Good, Seto, you're so good." Seto opened clouded blue eyes to watch Joey as he stroked his fingers along his length gently. His need was beginning to get the better of him, his control was almost gone.

"God, Joey, touch me . . . there. Let me go. I need . . . I need so bad. Please. Please."

"Soon, lover, soon. She never let you take your time. She forced you to go way too fast. Time is money. We'll get there."

All the while he was talking Joey was running his hands over Seto, reassuring himself and Seto that everything was under someone's control. Just as he reached Seto's groin again Seto grunted, Joey stroked him back again.

"Don't come. You're forbidden to come until I say. You understand?"

"Yes, sir. . . God, Joey . . . I . . . I can't do it. It's too much."

"No it's not, just enjoy the ride. I'm boss here. Not you. You're always in too big a hurry."

Joey shut Seto up by kissing him until they were both gasping for air. Then he pushed Seto's legs up to his chest and picked up another length of rope, using this he tied several wraps around Seto's left knee. Then he passed the rope over his left shoulder then under his arm, from there he slipped it under his neck and around his right arm and shoulder in the same pattern. He gently drew his right leg up and tied it . Seto was now bound on his back, with his arms over his head, legs drawn up to his chest open, exposed, vulnerable

Joey settled back on his heels to look at Seto, he was so beautiful lying there bound in black hemp helplessly waiting needing. Needing something that only Joey could give him. Something they both wanted with all that was in them.

Joey stood up and made sure Seto was watching him. He slowly unbuttoned his jeans. Seto made a soft whining noise. As Joey slowly moved the zipper down, Seto licked his lips. Joey shimmied his hips, making the jeans slide off them and down to his knees. Then he stepped out of them and kicked them away.

Joey moved between Seto's thighs and pressed his legs up more. Seto shifted to accommodate this new position, obediently opening his legs more. Joey reached back to the table and dipped his fingers into the sandalwood oil in a small warming bowl there. He stroked the warm oil over Seto's erect, straining shaft stroking gently he whispered. "Feel it. Let go, enjoy it. It's ok. You like it. Let yourself enjoy it."

Seto tossed his head and whimpered.

Joey reached up with his other hand and pinched each nipple, tugging and twisting gently. By now all Seto could do was moan and thrust blindly, seeking some relief for his raging need. Joey whispered reassurances; telling Seto of his love, telling him of his own need.

"Oh, god, Joey fuck me. Pleaseplease. Fuck me."

Joey settled himself flat on Seto, pressing their groins together. He rubbed their erections together until Seto nearly screamed in frustrated need. When Joey stopped Seto attempted to gain some relief by bucking against him. Joey pinned him firmly stopping him.

"Seto love listen to me." Seto managed to drag his attention from his groin to his brain, just. "I will never just fuck you. Seto, I love you too much to use you. We will only make love."

Joey put all his heart and soul into the kiss that left Seto limp and panting.

Then he got some more oil and gently pressed one finger against Seto's opening. Slowly pushing in, he got past the sphincter and slid his finger in and out, caressing, persuading that tight muscle to loosen to allow him access to the tight sheath of Seto's body. He gently moved the finger in and out until Seto relaxed, then he added another, while Seto bucked and moaned. He re-oiled his fingers and found that special spot that the Japanese called the bud of the lotus. He stroked and prodded it, holding Seto still by pressing his hand to his chest. He continued to slide his fingers in and out of Seto until he was sure he'd relaxed enough to accept him without pain.

After kissing Seto gently on each nipple, Joey guided himself into Seto's more than willing body. Seto curled up tightly, allowing Joey complete access to his opening. Joey pushed gently in and waited for a moment while Seto adjusted to the intrusion. Then he began to move slowly, Seto strained to meet each thrust with an upward movement of his own.

Joey panted and strained. He wanted to come so badly it hurt, but he was going to make sure that Seto got everything he wanted and needed. Seto groaned under Joey, so obviously enjoying what was happening that Joey had to kiss him, again and again. He kissed Seto while he thrust into him, Seto thrust his tongue into Joey's mouth and savored the taste of his lover.

Joey could feel Seto trembling. His shaft pressed against Joey's belly and wept clear tears of need. Seto whimpered softly, then let out a scream.

"Pleaseplease . . . Joey . . . sir . . . master. I can't . . . I need . . . oh, please."

Joey changed the direction and angle of his thrusts. He used a scooping motion that stroked his belly along Seto's erection and also allowed him to stimulate his prostate at the same time. Seto jerked and started whimpering softly. The assorted sounds that could be described as whimpers covered a wide range and Seto used them all.

When he was sure Seto was truly near the breaking point Joey whispered harshly. "Come, Seto. Come for me love." Seto bucked and would have struggled, blindly flailing his limbs but the ropes focused him and held him firmly. As he started to come, Joey pulled out of him and sliding down his body, clamped his lips firmly around him. He sucked gently until Seto bucked again and then he sucked hard. Seto convulsed hard, screaming. Joey swallowed, and swallowed again. He sucked gently until Seto stopped twitching and just rested with his head on Seto's stomach.

Seto moved restlessly and Joey raised up.

"You ok?"

"No, my brain ran out my ears . . . that was incredible."

Joey smiled at Seto. "Glad you liked it."

Joey started carefully untying Seto. First he unbound his legs from his neck, letting him lower them, he untied his ankles from his thighs and helped him stretch them out. He carefully examined him, rubbing at a few rapidly fading red marks. When he untied Seto's arms, he threw them around him and hugged him, crooning softly. Joey held him back until he sighed and squirmed slightly.

"Let me finish untying you. That rope will dig into you too much soon. You ok love?"

"Oh, god. Ok? I'm great, fine, wonderful. That was so good. Joey, . . . wow."

"Here . . . hold still." Joey finished untying Seto, stroking his hands across his back and up his arms. Seto shivered.

"Cold?"

"No, just still in after glow. Nice."

"Good. Come on, let's get you up and showered before you fall on your face."

Joey hauled Seto up to his feet and helped him into the bathroom. He started to settle him on the stool when Seto blinked, then snarled.

"What?"

"You didn't . . . relieve yourself."

"No." Joey looked down at the evidence of his still raging need. "It wasn't about what I need. It was about you. Only you."

"You're an idiot."

"So? . . . you knew that."

Seto pushed Joey against the counter and wrapped his arms around his thighs. He took Joey into his mouth and rasped his tongue across the swollen glans. Joey moaned. "Seto, you don't have to . . . "

"Shu' u'!"

"Don't talk with your mouth full."

Seto snickered, which produced some extremely interesting results for Joey.

Seto sucked and jerked his head back several times. Joey came with a wolf-like howl.

Joey leaned back against the counter and panted. "Oh, my fucking god. You've got a mouth on you that doesn't quit. That was good."

Seto smirked at him wearily. "Never do that again. We both get it off or neither of us does."

"Ok, Nushi. What ever you say. Shower before I collapse."

After a quick shower they both literally fell into bed. Seto spooned around Joey and sighed. They were both asleep in seconds.

Seto woke Joey by blowing in his ear, he'd taken time to look him over while he slept. He was so thin he was almost skeletal. He had an oozing sore on one ankle and he had a tiny crease between his eyebrows as he slept as if something was hurting him. Now he wanted him up and eating.

"Joey. Heart of my heart . . . wake up."

"Hmmm? 'M up. Go 'way. "

"You're not up. And I'm not going away. You need to eat. Come on."

Joey stumbled out of bed with a grumble and a groan. Seto maneuvered him into the bathroom and while he took care of the three S's, Seto rummaged up the things he wanted.

"Sit on that stool and shut up. I'm taking care of that ankle. You were supposed to do it. You said you would. It isn't healing. If it doesn't show definite sighs of getting better in . . . four days, I'm taking you to the emergency room. If I have to have Roland drag you for me. You hear me?"

Joey watched Seto's face and had to smile. He looked so fierce over such a little thing. He made a placating gesture and patted him gently.

"Seto, calm down, it's . . ."

"Not nothing. Stop saying that. I'm really getting scared for you. You're too thin and I don't like the look of that ankle."

Joey really looked at it for the first time. It didn't look good at all. It was raw, oozing serum and it itched. He was tired all the time now, hungry constantly, and he hadn't gotten rid of the chest pains like he usually did.

"Ok, Seto, fix it, then feed me . . . I'm sorry you're worried. I'll do better, really I will. As soon as we settle with Maeda, Watanabe and that bunch; and catch the Letter Man, I'm . . . you're taking me somewhere romantic and warm. I'm plopping myself down in a lounger in the sun and doing absolutely nothing for at least a month. Ok? Deal?"

"You got it, lover. Anywhere you want . . . um . . . I really do have an island in the South China Sea. It's not large. About ten square kilometers. But the house is nice, the staff is well trained and no one can get on or off without us knowing about it."

Seto fixed Joey's ankle and even went so far as to put his sock on for him so the bandage wouldn't be disturbed.

They decided to have breakfast on the terrace. The weather was soft and warm with a slight breeze blowing. Yukari brought enough food to feed four and Joey fell on the stuffed omelet with a glad whoop.

"Yay, my favorite! With mushrooms, onions, sausage, cheese. Thanks. Tell Sakura I send my compliments. Oh, and juice! Seto, dammit, I'm so hungry I could eat a horse."

"No horse meat in this house; only Kobe beef."

"Seto, you're an ass."

"You like my ass."

Joey snickered around a mouth full of omelet and toast. Then, when Yukari started to fill his cup with coffee, he swallowed quickly and said. "No coffee for me, thank you. I'm going to start drinking tea instead. I'll see if that doesn't help my ankle heal quicker."

Seto smiled his approval over his cup. "Good Joey, thank you."

"Arf!"

"Don't be an ass."

Joey snickered and sipped at the tea. It was surprisingly good and he realized that he really wanted it.

They ate in companionable silence, the only conversation being pass requests. Joey ate his omelet, all the toast and most of the bacon. He drank orange juice as well as several cups of tea. Seto also ate a much smaller omelet and toast, whatever bacon he could snatch before Joey got hold of it, and juice and tea.

They read the newspaper, trading the sections and snickering together over things they read each other.

"Excuse me, sir, this just arrived for you."

Yukari entered with a box, which he put on the table, clearing away dishes to make room for it.

Seto eyed it with some disfavor. It was lumpy and rather dirty. He knew that it had been scanned for bombs and such, but it left him with an unhappy feeling.

Joey nearly jumped out of his skin when Seto screamed. It was a heart-wrenching cry of grief.

"Mokuba . . . oh my god. Mo' it' . . . Joey . . . " Seto started to cry, great wrenching sobs of horror-stricken grief.

Joey took one look in the box and felt dizzy and sick. It was Mokuba's head, bloody and disheveled. He gulped, snatching at the dissipating rags of his temper; then something made him take another look. He reached out with a trembling hand and touched the white cheek. It was hard.

"Fuck! Those fuckin' god damn basta'ds. I'll gut the bunch of 'em. It's only a fuckin' dummy head. Son of a fuckin' bitch. Mother fuckers are so dead. Dead . . . Seto." Joey grabbed Seto with one hand and punched speed dial with the other.

The voice that answered was almost drowned out by Seto's wailing sobs.

"Do you know what time it is here?"

"No, an' I don't give a flyin' fuck. Talk t' Seto. Now!"

Joey held the phone to Seto's ear. Mokuba, hearing Seto, got frantic, demanding Seto tell him what was wrong.

"Oh my god Mokuba, they sent me your head. I mean they . . . Mokuba, just talk to me. I need to hear your voice. Tell me you're ok. Please. Oh, little brother . . . god."

Seto listened to Mokuba talk about anything he could think of. He couldn't stop sobbing. Finally he was persuaded to give the phone back to Joey. Joey told Mokuba not to leave his flat for any reason and not to answer the door unless someone used the password. "Time Wizard." He agreed and hung up.

Seto was as hysterical as any person could be. Not that Joey blamed him, he was pretty pissed off himself. But not in the same way Seto was. He was more in the 'someone's going to die slow' mode.

Of course Seto's screams and loud sobbing had attracted not only Yukari, but Roland, Sakura and a small group of off duty security people.

Joey started issuing commands. "Roland, take dat an' get it to a crime lab. Go over it wit' a fine toot' comb. Yukari, you and Sakura go back to duh' kitchen, I'll take care of Seto. You. Yes, don't look 'round for your mom. Blue tie. Chase down dat delivery van an' make sure it's on de up and up. If it is, go on to duh' depot an' see what you can find out." Joey singled out two large men and told the rest of the bystanders to go back to their duties, adding, "If I want yuh, I'll call yuh. Thank you all fur showin' up so fast."

He had the two remaining men help him get Seto back to their rooms. He put him to bed and started to call Doctor Higa. Yukari, who was hovering in the doorway, called to him.

"What? I'm callin' the Doc."

"Doctor Higa? I already called him. I hope I did right?"

"Yeah, you did good thanks." Joey took a deep breath and tried to calm himself.

"Oh, Mr. Joey, who would do such a terrible thing? This is just awful . . . poor Mr. Seto . . . Do you need anything? I'll get you whatever you want. Oh dear. Dear. So terrible." Yukari turned away, still mourning softly.

Joey got on the bed with Seto and tugged him into a hug, pulling him right on top of his chest. He rubbed his back and patted his shoulders, making soothing noises.

Soon Doctor Higa hurried into the room to hear Seto still sobbing brokenly and moaning "I can't. I can't stop Joey help me. It hurts. Please."

"What's going on here? I never saw Seto have a panic attack before. I got some garbled call from Yukari about a head?"

"Tell you all about it in a minute. He's been hysterical since it arrived. You're going to have to sedated him."

"How long?"

"However long it took you to get here. Yukari called right away."

Doctor Higa opened his 'little black bag,' which was actually blue, and extracted a small vial and a hypodermic needle. He pealed off the sterile paper wrapping and extracted 5 ml of drug from the vial. He handed it to Joey who exchanged it for the alcohol wipe he'd opened. Doctor Higa wiped Seto's arm and gave him the shot. Joey pulled him back into his arms and just sat rocking him and whispering that it was all right he'd get them.

When Seto finally hiccuped himself to sleep. Joey covered him carefully, tucking the blanket around him tightly.

He motioned the Doctor to follow him leading him to the sitting room.

Yukari brought tea at the touch of a button. He also brought a letter, carefully held in a gloved hand.

"It was just delivered. The same company that delivered the box brought it. They don't keep pieces of mail together, letters go in a different truck than packages. Is Mr. Seto going to be all right?"

"Yeh, he'll be ok. Thanks. Yukari. . . hey . . . you didn't touch this with your bare hand?"

"Oh no, sir. I know better than that."

"Hang on to it for a sec. Doctor, you got gloves in there?"

"Yes." Doctor Higa handed Joey a pair of latex gloves. He accepted them and snapped them on while Yukari waited patiently.

"Yukari, go get me a new plastic zip bag, please. I'll use it for an evidence container. Thanks."

Yukari went away to get the bag.

Joey carefully opened the letter by slitting it with one of his knives. He held the letter over the glass topped table and unfolded it.

"Back off. Next time it'll be the real deal."

Joey didn't need to ask where this particular piece of folly came from. He recognized the handwriting. He carefully put it into the bag Yukari brought.

"Has Roland come back yet?"

"No, sir. Shall I take that away?"

"No, chain of evidence. I'll keep it. Send Roland to get it when he gets back."

Yukari bowed and left to await Roland right at the front door.

Joey went to check on Seto and found him sleeping soundly. Reassured he returned to talk to Doctor Higa for a few more minutes, then showed him to the door. The Psychiatrist promised to remain on call in case he was needed, but told Joey frankly that once the hysteria faded, Seto was more likely to be in need of restraint, rather than reassurance. Joey just nodded and smiled.

Joey returned to their rooms and went to the bathroom. All he wanted was an aspirin for his headache. He remembered the scrip for antibiotic's he'd gotten from Doctor Higa, he'd forgotten to get them. He swallowed the analgesic and just leaned on the counter for a second.

When he pushed against the counter to stand up, he got a pain in his chest that took his breath away. He moaned and collapsed to his knees.

"Oh god. Please. Please just let me make it until they're safe. Please. Oh. . . ohgod. It hurts."

He knelt on the floor rocking and clutching his chest until the pain went away. Then he went back to their big bed and crawled in with Seto.


	21. Chapter 21

To Serve 21

Betaed by Skippyscatt

Joey woke late that night or early the next morning depending on how you looked at it. He lay in bed with Seto on his shoulder and planned. Seto wasn't going to like most of what he had planned. But Seto could like it or lump it.

Seto woke to a cold, empty bed and sat up abruptly. He looked for Joey and couldn't see him. Scrambling out of the bed he listened carefully for sounds and heard rustling noises from Joey's closet.

"What are you doing?"

Joey snarled sourly. "What the fuck does it look like im doin' I'm packin'"

Seto shifted from where he'd been leaning against the door frame and walked over to Joey. He caught Joey's hands in his and sighed. He tugged Joey into a hug and asked softly. "Don't you love me anymore?"

"Fuck, Seto, don't be dumbern' you have to be."

"Then why are you leaving?"

Joey glanced into his suitcase. "I'm gonna do things you don't want to know about. It's better if I go. I'll be back if I manage to survive."

Seto looked at Joey for a moment, then silently left. When Joey came out of the closet he was carrying the suitcase. He was still wearing sweat pants and nothing else. He dropped the suitcase and started dressing, but before he could do more that take off his sweats and don boxers Seto came up behind him and wrapped him in a firm hug.

"Joey, I love you more that I can ever say. I'm sorry."

Joey turned into Seto's arms and started to hug back wondering what Seto was sorry about. He heard a rustle and felt something cold touch him. Seto's arms turned into bands of iron around his torso and he heard Roland's voice say softly, "You're not running out on us. Mr. Kaiba won't allow it. Sorry."

Joey froze in indecision. He wanted to pull away, but that would mean he might hurt Seto. He wanted to protest, but he didn't really want to leave. So he just sighed and let his head drop onto Seto's shoulder.

"Kinky bastard."

Seto let his arms loosen. And when Joey pulled away, he let him go.

Joey examined the set up. Not bad for working that quickly. Roland had passed a chain around his waist and locked it with a padlock. The chain was tight enough that he couldn't wriggle it over his hips nor could he slide it up over his chest and shoulders. It was wrapped around the leg of their bed, a bed that was way too heavy for even Joey to lift.

He eyed the arrangement with a disgusted eye and sighed again.

"Ok, Nushi. How do you expect me to do anything chained to your bed? . . . oh, hell." Joey gave up especially as Seto had waggled an eyebrow at him in a very suggestive way then smirked at him.

He started to laugh, Roland snickered softly and made himself scarce. Seto just gathered a still snickering Joey into his arms again and waited for him to get himself together.

"Joey, I mean this with all my heart. I'm keeping you chained to that bed until you swear you won't leave. I don't care what you do. I'll coverup murder if I have to. But you're not disappearing so I don't know what's happening with you. Do. You. Understand?"

Joey couldn't resist. "I won't promise." Seto's face fell. "Of course I promise. Seto, that look would soften steel. But you know I'm going to do some nasty things. Things you don't want to know about."

Seto's face hardened, with narrowed eyes he snarled, "I want Watanabe and Maeda to suffer all the torments of hell. They threatened my brother. They hurt you. They're not fit to live. But I don't want you to kill them." Joey gave him a surprised look. "If you kill them, they don't suffer anymore."

Joey rubbed his cheek against Seto's shoulder. He heaved a sigh so heavy that his shoulders shuddered.

"Joey . . . promise?"

Joey handed Seto the chain and lock. He sauntered to his suitcase, looked over his shoulder and gave Seto a cocky smirk. Picking up the case, he tossed it into the closet from half way across the room. Seto managed to close his mouth.

"I swear I'll never leave you. You'll have to have Roland throw me out by main force." Joey chucked Seto under the chin. "Happy?"

"Ecstatic"

"Then find me some breakfast. I want a lot and double on that drink. I'm losin' way too much weight." Joey started for the door then mumbled 'Shit' and detoured for the bathroom. He'd noticed some old antibiotics there and decided to start taking them as a stopgap until he could fill his prescription. "Seto, I got a scrip I need filled. See to it, will you?"

Seto blinked. scrip? "Sure, where is it."

"Haven't a clue. Call Higa and have him call it in or something will you?"

Seto snarled silently. Joey was so bad at taking care of himself it was down right suicidal. He made the call while he waited for Joey to finish whatever it was he was doing.

He eyed the lock still in his hand with some disfavor. It was one of the best padlocks on the market and Joey had picked it with he didn't know what from who knew where. He idly snapped the shank closed and then realized that he didn't know what Roland had done with the key.

"Joey? Did you pick Roland's pocket?"

Joey wandered out of the bathroom and picked through the clothes he was going to wear.

"Well, did you?"

"Wha'?"

"Pick Roland's pockets, dammit."

"Nah, don't need the key. Where the hell is that . . . ? Never mind, I found it."

"Joey?"

Joey finally realized that Seto was getting pissed. He went to stand in front of him and just stood waiting.

"Listen to me. I need to know what you're up to so I can help, or at least not hinder. What are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure yet. I'm going to have to make some calls. I'd like to . . . Seto?"

Seto had been guiding the thought bound Joey to the door while they'd been talking. "What?"

"Why are you pulling at me?"

"Breakfast. We're going down stairs to breakfast. Which you will eat. Not push around on the plate. Got that?"

Joey chuckled gently. "Yes, Mommy."

"Dammit, don't you mommy me. You don't take proper care of yourself. You look like shit, you're thin as a rail." Seto eyed Joey's hair in dismay. He wasn't any better. Joey's hair was tangled and falling out of its braid. "Wait right there."

Seto went into the bathroom and quickly gathered a brush and an elastic. He went back to Joey and realized that he was gone again. Lost in thought.

"Earth to Genkotsu. Genkotsu . . . " Seto eeped and ran.

"Seto, come back here. Dammit. Seto, I'm gonna so get you. Make fun of me, chain me up. You're I big trouble, Mister."

The slap of bare feet on hard wood flooring alerted Sakura that the 'starving Armenians' were arriving.

Breakfast was unremarkable in that nothing out of their usual routine happened. Joey ate like three and Seto encouraged him. Seto ate a normal breakfast. Sakura smiled on both of them and kept food coming until Joey pushed himself back from the table with a sigh.

"Seto, let's get out of Sakura's way. I need to . . . let's go to the office, ok?"

"Sure. I've got some calls to make. I think you'll like them. Do you want me to mess with Hyoe?"

"No!" Joey shook his head vigorously. "He shunned them, leave him out of it. Let's let sleeping dogs sleep."

Seto settled at his desk and smiled as Joey sat across from him in the 'comfy' chair, the other chair was purposely uncomfortable in order to persuade people to conclude their business in a hurry.

First Seto got into the banking data base and did a little research.

"Honda has disappeared off the radar, he's broke and I can't find any address for him."

Joey grinned happily. "I think he's living in a box in the Ginza. Leave him alone for now. The cops'll pick him up sooner or later and then he'll go down with his bosses. Let him find out what living in a box is like. Maybe he'll even have to beg." Joey's grin turned nasty. "I hope."

Seto nodded and tapped at the keyboard again. "Huuummm . . . see . . . yeah . . . I'll . . . ok."

Joey grimaced. This was bad – for Watanabe or Maeda, he wasn't sure which. "Seto, if there's a complete thought in there somewhere, spit it out. You're killin' me here."

Seto grumbled for a second, then got up and walked around the desk. He got behind Joey and absently tugged the knotted elastic off the end of his braid. "When did you break this?"

Joey shrugged "Don't remember. It's still good."

Seto tossed it into the trash. "My lover doesn't wear broken, or torn, or mended." Seto got a head lock on Joey. "Got that?"

Joey clapped his hands to 'clap out' of the hold. "OK, . . . ok . . . I got it. Le'go."

Seto did as Joey requested and began unraveling the ragged braid. He ran his fingers through Joey's hair to find the worst tangles. Then applied the brush. A little too harshly.

"Ow . . . hey! Leave some!"

"Sorry, I was thinking."

"About what?"

"Who I need to call first. I can . . ."

"Seto, talk it out. I can't stand being left out of the loop any more than you can. 'K?"

"Ok. I can ruin them publicly or privately. If I do it publicly, it shows me as ruthless and not above a little – manipulation – of the powers that be in banking. If I do it privately, it's a little easier, as I don't have to buy their loans outright. So, but . . . well, I'm not sure which road to take. Either one is satisfying."

"Which one do you want to take?" Joey leaned his head back into Seto's belly, enjoying the feeling of Seto still running the brush through his hair. "Take the one that works best for the future."

"Well then, I need to make some social calls. You want to stay? Or would you rather go into the gym. You could do some yoga and meditate."

Joey thought. "I think I'll go to the gym. I don't want to just sit here while you shmooze." Seto started to say something, Joey could tell because he felt him draw a breath. "I'll take it easy. I'm only doing enough to keep my tone. I'm really trying to gain some weight too. I swear I am."

Seto just took Joey's face between his hands and tipped it back enough that he could kiss him. An upside down kiss was interesting to say the least. After their kiss he quickly braided Joey's hair into a tight braid, snapped the band around the end, and returned to his desk.

"Well, I'm off. . . . yeah, I know – in more ways than one. Love you."

"Love you back. Go . . . exercise."

Seto was already thinking of who he should call first. He didn't even hear the door shut quietly behind Joey.

"Yes, this is Kaiba Seto. I'd like to just touch base with Mr. O'Connell if I could."

Seto waited patiently for the operator to connect him, which didn't take long.

"Yes, Mr. O'Connell. How are the whales or . . . was it dolphins."

"Mr. Kaiba, hello. It was dolphins. I think they're fine. As Public Relations Liaison I'm always going to some charity thing or other. I don't bother remembering what they're for anymore."

Seto snickered softly. "I know what you mean. I met some slick guy there . . . name was Wantanabe . . . Watanabe . . . something like that. I'm thinking of making him a sub rosa loan, but he wants eight figures. I hate to just jump this on you, but he says he needs it quick."

"Don't know who you're referring to, but I'll give it a check. If we have out standing loans, I'll let you know. You know anything more about him?"

Seto rustled papers near the mouth piece. "Well. Roland says he's got trouble with the law just now, so I'm kind of nervous. Ah, his name is Watanabe Yahiko. Get back to me, will you? Oh, and I could use his reference number, if you've got it."

Seto heard keys tap. Then a soft snort. "Something?"

"I'm not sure. I'll give you the number I've got. But I'd appreciate you not letting it out that I did so."

"Sure thing. A mum's the word." Seto committed the number Mr. O'Connell read off to memory. "Good-bye"

Seto hung up and used the number to access Watanabe's personal accounts. After making sure he had the right man, he traced deposits from that account to all his hidden accounts. He had accounts in Switzerland and the Bahama's, he also had a few in African nations. Seto emptied them all, only leaving the minimum needed to keep the account open. It was a pleasure to do it.

He put all the funds in one account and tagged it as personal. That would keep his accountants from siphoning it into his company accounts. He didn't want it anywhere near Kaiba Corp.

When the phone rang, he answered and it was O'Connell himself.

"Mr. Kaiba. I . . . have I bothered you?"

"No, I was waiting for your call. What can you tell me?"

"Well . . . it seems that your Mr. Watanabe is yakuza. That's not the kind of people you want to do business with."

"No, not at all. But you seem to think he's a good risk."

"NO! I don't. I don't know how he got a load from us, but we're calling it in. And yanking anything that he used as collateral."

Seto made an unhappy sound. "Oh. Well. I'm sorry to hear that. I just . . . I'm so sorry to have caused you trouble."

"No trouble at all. In fact, you probably saved the bank a nasty situation. We got ours before the state could confiscate it all. He's in way over his head. I wouldn't loan him a yen."

Seto tapped his fingers on the desk happily. "I won't. If you don't like him, I surely don't. . . . before you go. Are you going to be at that art show next month? I think I have to be there. I'm a sponsor or something."

"Yes, it's actually in the vestibule of the bank. I'll be there for sure."

"Well, look me up. We could catch up a little. I'll see you there. Have a nice day."

"It's a lot nicer than it could have been."

Seto settled back into his chair with a satisfied air. He made several more, similar, calls to other banks with the same results. Watanabe couldn't get his hands on a yen if he was starving for it.

Joey wandered in, sweating slightly. He sipped at the water bottle in his hand and raised an eye brow. Seto was on hold, so he put a hand over the mouthpiece and asked Joey if he was interested in progress.

"Sure. Tell all. Who's the what?"

"I cleaned Watanabe out. He doesn't have a red yen and can't get his hands on any from outside sources."

Joey whistled softly. "That's a bitch. What about overseas?"

"Cleaned out. Think I'd forget?"

Joey shook his head and came to sit in the comfy chair. "No, but how'd you get into them?"

"Hacked the passwords from his home computer, his kid's always on line, or maybe it's one of his bodyguards. Anyway, someone really likes Furcadia. The idiot has enough viruses and trojans that . . . well, doesn't he know anything about maintenance? " At Joey's sneer Seto grinned. "So I got not only account numbers, but passwords and balances. He's in deep shit. The bank. Well . . . every bank I could get in touch with is pulling all his loans. They're repossessing everything."

Joey nodded. "That's good. Real good. What about Maeda?"

"I was just getting ready to start on him. What are you going to do?"

Joey stretched and yawned. "I'm going to go back to bed. I'll be up all night, and I don't want to be tired. Wake me for supper, will you? I don't want any lunch. Just a shake. Love you."

"Wa suki da yo." Seto didn't realize he'd slipped into slang, Joey grinned at him and left again.

Seto made similar calls to all the banks Maeda used. He knew that there was also a flurry of calls behind the scenes. Every banker kept in touch with every other one. Word was getting around faster than he could do it by himself. Before long, every bank in the Asiatic banking complex would know that Maeda and Watanabe were bad risks. They wouldn't have a bean, or a bed, in a weeks time.

He looked at his watch and realized that he'd missed lunch. It was almost two in the afternoon. Those calles were a pain. He couldn't just jump to the real reason behind the calls, a certain amount of socializing had to be done. It was an annoying waste of time but there wasn't much he could do, if he wanted results.

Roland knocked softly on the door. He poked his head in and announced that Sakura was getting ready to slit her wrists if Seto didn't come eat something soon.

Seto wandered into the kitchen and sighed, Sakura had made a nice tray of fresh sushi and sashimi. He leaned over and sniffed appreciatively. It smelled like the sea.

Sakura gave him a sharp look. "Sir. That's fresh. Just in this morning."

Seto smiled at her. "Yes. I can tell. I love the salt-sea smell of truly fresh fish."

Sakura smoothed her bristles and nodded. "I go every morning to the market. That's as fresh as I can get without catching it myself."

Seto picked up the tray. "You do fine. I'm going to go up and wake Joey and make him eat some of this. Will you bring up a shake in a little while?"

Sakura nodded her agreement.

Seto nearly dropped the tray when he saw Joey.

He was sprawled on his back one leg clear off the bed. Attached to that leg was the chain. He'd fastened it around his ankle.

He was sound asleep, but woke when Seto called him.

"You're a fool."

"I know that. But I thought . . . " He ducked his head embarrassed.

"Thought what?"

"I'd make sure you know that I meant what I said about not leaving."

Seto settled himself on the bed, placing the tray between them.

"I see. Where's the key?"

Joey motioned with one hand in the general direction of the dresser, with the other he snagged a shrimp off the tray.

Seto followed his gesture and saw the keys lying on the change tray. Very much out of Joey's reach.

Seto picked up his chopsticks and started feeding Joey. He knew which things were his favorites and he determinedly poked them at Joey. Joey didn't object, he just opened his mouth and accepted the offerings. As long as Seto didn't neglect himself.

"Hey, that one's yours. I already had one."

"Yeah, but it's your favorite, so eat it. I'll take the next two. I . . . just eat the damn thing before it falls apart."

"Not Sakura's. She really knows what she's doing. You got a real keeper."

"Yeah, and she'll be mad as hell if we don't clear the plate. Insult to her cooking, you know. So eat that. And let me get on with it."

Joey obediently leaned over and opened his mouth to accept the food. When he shifted, the chain moved and rattled. Seto jumped and eyed the chain with disfavor.

"See? . . . That's why I'd never chain you up for real, or for long."

Joey blinked, with the tips of the chopsticks still in his mouth he looked very odd. Seto snickered at Joey's inquiring look.

"You'd just rattle them at the most inappropriate time."

Joey struggled not to laugh, he still had food in his mouth. He managed to swallow before he was reduced to helpless giggles.

"Dammit Seto. I swear you say things like that on purpose."

"Of course I do. I like to hear you laugh."

Joey smiled and settled back on the bed. He watched while Seto retrieved the key to the lock and unchained him. Seto coiled the chain up and draped it over his arm.

"You going back to sleep?"

Joey swatted his pillow and nodded. "Yeah too many times I had to do stuff like this with too little sleep. Tend to . . . these same assholes, come to think of it . . . then go out at night and break knees – whatever. It'll be nice to be well rested for once. Seto, will you wake me about an hour before sundown?"

"Sure. Go back to sleep."

Seto shut the door and leaned against it, banging his head on it and fighting to contain his temper. Someone was going to pay for all Joey had had to go through.

Seto came to wake Joey exactly an hour before sundown. He was just beginning to stir, grumbling softly. Seto crawled onto the bed and instead of shaking Joey, which he hated, Seto took him into his arms and rocked him gently awake.

Joey woke smoothly and rolled Seto under him for some serious necking. He kissed and licked Seto's neck, Seto threw his head back and allowed Joey better access to the tender flesh under his chin. Joey worked his way up to Seto's mouth. They spent a little while just kissing and caressing each other, then Joey rolled off Seto and off the bed. In one smooth motion he stood and stretched.

"You going to shower? You kinda need one."

Joey smirked at Seto. "Want to have your way with my helpless self?"

"Not really. I mean . . . shit. That didn't come out nearly right. Yes I do, but not now."

Joey snickered. He turned away and headed for the bathroom. "Just for that, you can wash me. All over."

Seto followed eagerly. I'm such a horn toad

Joey didn't let Seto do more than wash him, although he tried. Joey dried himself off and rummaged in the medicine chest. He found what he wanted and started to take two of the capsules. Seto stopped him with a hand over his.

"Joey, we don't share drugs. Dammit, that stuff is expired, and it's for a cold. Not whatever you think it's for."

"It's Sulfodene, it'll do." But Joey let Seto throw them away, and flush the rest of the bottle down the toilet afterwards.

"I had one of the men go into town and get your scrip filled. It's . . . right here. Take . . . two now, and . . . one every six hours after. Here."

Seto handed Joey two of the new capsules and watched as he swallowed them. He rummaged in a drawer, found a small, flat, plastic pill container, put two capsules in it and handed it to Joey, who pocketed them without comment.

They went back into the bedroom and Joey dressed simply in dark jeans, black socks, black combat boots, and a dark t-shirt. He picked up a pair of oddly padded, fingerless gloves, and a balaclava or mask. Then Seto watched in awe as Joey 'armed up.' He'd never seen Joey carry so much hardware. Instead of the usual harness, Joey donned a worn, dark gray nylon thing that was almost a vest in itself. Joey noticed Seto's interest and explained.

It's an old Viet Nam era ALICE vest. The holsters are my addition. But, with the clip system, I can rearrange pouches to carry what I need. I'm taking some C-4, a ton of ammo. Both Berettas, a small cal with a silencer and . . . some throwing pins, a few shurikin and . . . well, all my knives, and a short sword. Anything I forgot? . . . " Seto shook his head, rather goggle eyed. He mouthed 'C-4' then decided he really didn't want to know.

Joey settled his ALICE vest carefully checking that everything was tight and nothing would shift or make a noise. He turned to Seto and snuggled into his arms. "Just hold me for a while. I got to go do the nasty and I need hugs."

Seto hugged, held and kissed. Joey enjoyed the attention, then pulled away. Seto watched as his Joey disappeared. In his place was a different person. Cold eyed, hard faced, and distant. He gave Seto a flat look that made him cringe inwardly.

Seto reached out to hug Joey one last time, but Joey wouldn't let him, he held him away snarling, "No not when I'm like this. Just. Keep it for later. Ok?"

Seto sighed. "Ok. I don't want to do anything to cause problems for you."

Joey got a haunted look in his eyes. "It's not that. I just . . . don't want you touching me when I'm like this. It's just weird."

Seto nodded. "Whatever you say. Just go. Go, so you can come back and . . . be my Joey again."

Joey nodded in a distracted manner and left.

Seto heard the rumble of the Harley as it rushed down the drive and away. Carrying Joey into the dusk.

Joey ghosted into the house without much trouble, the small Frogpad had allowed him to hack the security system at the source. The windows and doors were all open. Climbing into the window he wanted was no problem

He reached out and tapped Hyoe on the cheek, waking him

"My daughter. What?" Hyoe couldn't believe that a man was squatting astride his hips, right there in his bed.

Joey gave the man a disgusted look. "Fuck. Why don't you just lay her out? Virgin sacrifice or whatever. Ya idjet!"

Hyoe recognized Joey at once. "What do you want?"

"Well, for one, you to have a better security system. I'll send you a report. Second, you know Maeda and Watanabe haven't stood down? I'm takin' care of 'em tonight. Unless you have a really good reason I shouldn't."

Hyoe relaxed. If Joey was offering to send him a report that meant that he was going to live to see the sun rise. He'd heard about Maeda and Watanabe, who he was beginning to think of as the two stooges.

"I formally shunned them, if you remember. I meant it. The only reason they've still got soldiers is that they both pay well."

Joey got off the bed, hopping to the floor. Hyoe shivered, the young man moved like a cat.

"Well, they're in deep shit. Seto cut off the money today. I'm going after both of them. They piss me off too much, they're dead. Got any problems?"

"Only those two idiots. You do what ever you want to. Just leave me completely out of it. I don't care, I don't want to know and . . . Iruka. Go back to bed."

Standing in the doorway was Hyoe's fourteen-year-old daughter, looking scared. Joey sauntered over to her and smiled.

"Hey there. What're you doing up so late? Tomorrow is a school day."

"I heard you talking, so I came to see if it was Mom. She's supposed to be back early in the morning. I thought she might have made better time than she thought."

Joey made a mournful face. "Sorry Miss, just me. I apologize for waking you."

"How'd you get in . . . hacked the security system, didn't you? You one of those security experts Mom is always trying to get Daddy to hire?"

The girl gave him a suspicious look, but seeing his watch and ring, she decided he couldn't be one of her fathers 'nasty' associates.

"Yeah . . . that's me. Security Systems Analyst."

"Well, I could have saved Daddy a bunch of money, it's Swiss cheese. Older'n dirt. And . . . well, you're here instead of out there, so . . . I'm goin' back to bed. Ja!" Iruka walked out muttering "Bishi, but way too old."

Joey gave Hyoe a dirty look. "Get a real expert in here and get a new system. Your system _is_ older'n dirt, and piss poor." Joey put one foot on the windowsill. "They're either dead or in prison with in a week. It's up to them. You got objections, say so now."

"Only to those two. Thanks for not scaring my daughter."

"Cute kid. Real smart. You do _not_ marry her to some ass hole for political advancement. You got me?"

"Yeah, I have. But don't worry, even if I wanted to . . . You've never met my wife. Regular dragon. Go. Do whatever it is you want to. Good night."

Hyoe pulled the covers up to his chin and Joey sipped out the window, carefully closing the curtains to keep the moonlight out of the room.

First, Joey hunted down Watanabe. He knew where he most probably would be, so it only took him two false starts to find him.

When he entered the club, he realized that it was a bondage club. fuckin' pervert. He eyed the open room with some disgust and walked through it quickly. One of the club servers approached him carefully. She was carrying a tray, the collar she was wearing was almost all she had on. Joey took a drink from the tray, sipped and then asked. "Watanabe here?"

The girl shivered. "Yes, Master. He's in the second back room. Do you need a . . . companion?"

"No. I just need to see him for a while. Will you show me to the room?"

Joey dipped two fingers into a pocked and extracted a large bill. He extended it to the girl between first and second fingers. She took it between her teeth and led him to the room in question.

Joey opened the door and stepped into the room. He was, he decided, not that much of a pervert after all. He looked at the girl, jerked his head at her and snarled, "Get out." She scurried for the door, relief evident on her face. Joey wasn't even going to try to imagine what had been going on, he couldn't even identify half the various instruments attached to her body

"Hey, I was . . . Genkotsu?"

"Yeah." Joey turned his head toward the soldier who'd been 'entertaining' the girl and snarled wordlessly.

The soldier tried, he really did. But jumping Joey in the mood he was in was like playing Russian roulette, with six rounds. The guy took a swing at Joey. Joey just caught his wrist and pulled him into a short punch, which put him out of action until he could swallow enough air to reinflate his lungs. Joey ignored Watanabe's protests for the moment, he was going to deal with one thing at a time.

"Well, well. Get paid to beat up little girls. See how you do with me, why don't you? And don't tell me she liked it. If she'd liked it, she'd have stayed. I know your type . . . and his." Joey jerked his thumb over his shoulder at Watanabe. "Offered a foot, take a mile."

The soldier managed to get to his feet. He took a knife out of his pocket and lunged at Joey. Joey just produced a Beretta and stuck it in the man's face.

"Put your hands here." Joey pointed to a table with leather straps on it. The soldier gulped and did as he was told, the cold look in Joey's eyes convinced him that disobeying was a very bad idea.

Joey efficiently fastened the straps around the man's wrists, he looked at Watanabe, who was eyeing him with more than a little trepidation. He didn't like this Joey at all. He liked the subservient, humble soldier much better. It didn't look much like he was going to get that one anytime soon.

Watanabe started backing away, he'd just stood up when Joey came into the room. He was still standing, staring, when Joey started stalking him. He stepped back, Joey took a step forward. And again, and again; until Joey had backed him to the center of the room, right under a hanging chain with handcuffs welded to the end. A sudden reach, a jerk, and Watanabe was handcuffed. He yelped, then started swearing. Joey slapped him.

"Shut up." Joey said it so calmly that for a moment Watanabe didn't understand him. Then he got a good look at Joey and just did as he was told.

Joey went back to the soldier. "You like your job?"

The man knew better than to lie. "Yeah, like it fine. Get to touch the little piggies. Hear them squeal. Boss likes me to do things to them before he fucks them. Gets him hot."

Joey smiled, the soldier shuddered. "Put your hand flat." Joey encountered resistance. "You won't like it if you don't, but what the hell, you won't like it anyway."

Joey forced the man's hand flat on the table and pulled his Beretta. "Not good for the clip seating but . . . " Joey brought the gun butt down on the man's knuckle with a bang. He screamed and Joey snickered in his ear. "Bet you thought it was funny when they screamed. See how you like it." Joey smashed another knuckle and was rewarded by a double scream, Watanabe joined his soldier. He looked at Watanabe over the soldiers back and smashed another knuckle, this time on the other hand. Watanabe gulped, the soldier just fainted.

Joey turned to Watanabe. "Now it's your turn. This is for . . . for me. For all the things you did to me. For all the things you've done to helpless people." Joey raised his fist.

"You can't, you're a cop. It's not legal. I'll tell."

"Tattle tale." Joey smiled a cold little smile. "But then, I knew you wouldn't understand. I might go to jail, for a while, but Japanese jails are really nice compared to where I've been. If I'm good, I'll get out, my record will be expunged, and it'll all be over . . . forgotten. It'll be worth it. If Seto can't cover it up that is. But . . . you know . . . I'm tired of talking."

He bent down and chained Watanabe's feet to the ring in the floor, then used the hoist attached to the chain to pull Watanabe up until he was stretched between the handcuffs and the ankle chains.

Joey walked around in front of him and pulled the half gloves out of a pocket on his vest, he raised an eyebrow at Watanabe's frightened look.

"Yeah, you better look scared. They're real nice. Calf skin. Loaded knuckles. Padded too. So I don't bruise my delicate self."

Joey worked his fingers clenching and unclenching his fists. Then he walked over to the door and locked it. "You always were a fool for throwing money around. Best as always. Good sound proofing."

He returned to Watanabe and punched him in the stomach. Not hard, just enough to let him know he'd been hit.

"What do you want? I can pay you. Anything, just ask. Just ask me. Please. Don't hurt me. I'll pay you."

"Don't want your money. You don't have any anyway. In fact, when you leave here you are in deep shit. That credit card is canceled, I saw Seto do it."

Joey laughed in Watanabe's face. Then he hit him again, in the chest, right on the pectoral, then again and again. Then he switched to the other pectoral and did the same. Watanabe realized that he was in for the beating of his life. Joey wasn't going to beat him to death, at least he didn't think so.

Joey kept hammering on Watanabe. The lead weighted half gloves added to his punch, the blows were devastating. Watanabe tried not to scream, but like all bullies, he wasn't that brave. As Joey punished him, he started to beg and cry. But Joey didn't pay any attention to him. He kept up his methodical punching. He beat on every major muscle in Watanabe's body. But he carefully avoided the kidneys, spleen, liver and gonads. He didn't want to kill him, just make him suffer, a lot.

When he was finished Watanabe was sobbing harshly; begging him to stop, not to kill him, offering him anything he wanted.

"Ok, this is what I want." Joey grabbed Watanabe's face and forced him to raise his head and look at him. "You go to the nearest police station and surrender yourself. Confess to every thing, name names. Don't shake your head." Joey jerked on Watanabe's chin to stop him from shaking his head again. " You'll do what I say or I'll be back. You can't lock me out of anywhere you'll have to go. All your houses are closed. Everything you have is in the process of being repo-ed. You're ruined. If you don't do what I say, I'll be after you again. And again. Every two weeks you'll feel my hand, until you do what I say." Joey mushed Watanabe in the face and walked to the door. Opening it he started out, then he turned, drew his weapon and pointed it at Watanabe, who instantly wet himself. "You shouldn't have messed with my family." Joey made a disgusted face and left.

Joey straddled his bike and stripped off the gloves. They didn't interfere with his movements but any cop worth the name would know on sight what they were. Better to avoid unnecessary complications. He snickered softly to himself as he envisioned the staff finally finding Watanabe and his soldier.

Joey kicked the bike to life and headed for Maeda's place. This was going to be fun. Maeda had been a thorn in his side for a long time, it was time to pluck him out.

When he reached the gate of Maeda's apartment complex he had to laugh, the gated community was about as safe as living in a public park. All he had to do was jump to the top of the wall and drop over to the other side.

He sauntered happily through the courtyard, enjoying the small garden there. He wondered what exactly he could do to Maeda to make him suffer the most. He found out almost by accident.

He was standing under the old willow tree in the corner of the garden, waiting for Maeda, when he heard two of Maeda's men talking.

"He really thinks a lot of that crystal stuff. Weird for a man like him."

"Not really. Samurai arranged flowers. He just likes that crystal, especially the animals."

"Yeah, did you see him when Suki bumped into the case yesterday?"

"Sure did, thought he'd wet himself. . . ."

Their voices trailed off as they disappeared around a corner. Joey smirked into the darkness.

He woke Maeda by flipping him over onto his stomach. He tied him up with his own curtain cords and smacked him on the ass. Then he took off his belt and gave him the beating of his life. Maeda whimpered, but managed to keep from screaming.

"Well, you got some guts at least. Watanabe screams like a girl." At Maeda's startled look Joey nodded. "Yeah. Caught him at his club. Interesting reaction to a beating. Pissed himself. Let's see what you do, 'K?"

Joey flipped him back over and hauled him to his feet. He dragged him into the living room and tossed him on the couch Maeda bounced a few times before he got himself in control again.

He immediately started threatening Joey with everything that entered his head.

"You know, if you give enough pieces of your mind you won't have any left for yourself." Joey opened the case of crystal figurines. "Swarovsky . . . very nice. Very delicate." Joey lifted out a crystal harp. "Oops" The piece hit the floor and shattered to bits.

"Noooo. That was one of only two hundred made. It was exquisite. Be careful."

Joey smirked at Maeda. "Oh, butterfingers. How about this. Nice. What . . . damn." That piece hit the floor also. "Was it. Some kind of cat? Or . . ."

"Stop! Don't! Those pieces are irreplaceable. You . . . you're a barbarian."

"Yeah, you know it. "Joey gave Maeda a grim look. "You made me. You and Kin Komaru and Honda and Watanabe. You don't like what you made, it's your problem. And don't tell me I'm a cop, that won't work. I don't care. You messed with my family and you know what that means."

"I'll buy you off. How much do you want?"

Joey picked out another piece and threw it at the wall, it smashed into bits that flew all over the room. The heavy base punched a hole in the wall.

"Oh, look what I did."

Maeda cried out as if he'd been hit. Joey methodically smashed each piece of crystal, one at a time. Maeda wept and wailed. Joey couldn't believe that this cold, cruel man; a man who'd hurt him so much, could break over some pretty gee-gaws. No matter how expensive.

He decided to amuse himself a little more. He drew a shurikin and showed it to Maeda.

"You used to bet on how long it would take me to miss. Then you'd smack me around. So, let's see . . ."

Joey picked his targets carefully. When he was done there were a dozed of them in a very expensive, very ugly reproduction of a Van Gogh and more in every painting on every wall. Maeda was gibbering in fear and fury.

"You won't get away with this. I'll get you, you'll see. I'll call my men."

"Goody. Call them now. Please. Just scream real loud."

Maeda shook his head. "They won't come in unless I ring for them."

Joey found the button and did just that. Four of Maeda's soldiers rushed in. Joey met them empty handed. Even he was a little surprised when one of them yelped. "The Fist. Shit." Joey filled his hands and watched as all four men held up their hands and started sweating.

"You . . . " Joey grinned. "Spread the word. He's broke. Kaiba-sama saw to it. He's incurred the disfavor of Hyoe as well. Quit now, while you're ahead."

All four men nodded and backed out, careful not to startle Joey. Joey turned to Maeda.

"I'm leaving now, but I'll be back if I have to. You won't be _here_ much longer. You're ruined. Seto saw to that. You should be getting notice soon . . . "

Joey paused at the hard knock at the door. "I'll be happy to answer that. Oh, I suppose I should untie you. Don't try anything, I'll just flash my shield and walk away."

Joey did as he'd said and then answered the door.

"Step aside. You are served."

Joey motioned to Maeda. "Serve him. I'm not one of his creatures. I'm here for some answers." Joey flashed his shield.

The officer bowed to Joey. "Sorry sir. I . . . didn't expect someone from Specials to be here."

"Oh, I'm not." Joey nodded to the other officers who'd come into the room. "I'm not here at all."

A younger officer looked confused. "But you're right there. I can see you. I don't understand."

Joey wished for a cigarette. "You never see Specials. Even if they're right under your nose." He gave the man a kindly smile. "I'll leave the proceedings in your capable hands. Oh, sorry about the crystal . . . and the mess. Good evening."

Maeda snarled. "I have one place no one can touch. It's payed for and unmortgaged. It's a home, so they can't do a thing."

Joey smirked at Maeda and left, leaving him to endure the reading of the attachment papers.

"Seto, I need you to find me an address." Joey waited while Seto tapped at the keyboard. He wanted to throw the phone, he wanted to be home with Seto.

"Got it. It's the only house he hasn't mortgaged. Small by my standards, but nice. It's in the suburbs. Here's the address and directions. I'll text it to you."

Joey waited for the beep that signaled the text had arrived. "I'll be home after . . . I'll be home soon. Love you."

"Love you too. Be careful. Don't get hurt. Please."

Joey snapped his phone shut and took off.

Joey rode into the suburbs and found the house he was looking for. He went in and realized that it was uninhabited. There was no security, all he'd had to do to get in was pick the lock.

A few minutes later he sauntered out of the house and settled onto his bike. He snickered in a nasty way, pushed the button on a small remote then tucked it into a pouch on his vest. He ignored the rather dramatic explosion almost completely. All he could think of was how long it was going to take to get home. Seto was going to be pissed, it was almost dawn.

Seto paced the grand hall. Joey was late coming home. He'd promised to be home as soon as he could. That meant . . . what did it mean?

He heard the rumble of Joey's bike in the distance. Shouting for Roland he hurried to the main entrance and waited at the door for Joey. When he came in the door, Seto literally jumped him.

"Joey are you ok? What happened? Here, let me take that." Seto stripped Joey of his jacket, ALICE and boots. He handed them all off to Roland, who accepted the ALICE without complaint and the rest with resignation.

Seto chivied Joey back to their rooms and into the bath. Joey settled his aching body into the warm sandalwood and lavender scented water and sighed.

Seto soaped up a washcloth and started to wash Joey's back. "Ok, tell all or else."

"Or else what?" Joey settled deeper into the tub.

"I'll stop washing and . . .I don't know what . . . pout?"

Joey snickered, then told Seto all about it. Every detail. Seto made appropriately appreciative noises at the proper times. When he was through washing Joey, he drained off part of the now cold water and added hot. While Joey was soaking away the last bit of stiffness, Seto turned down the bed.

He helped Joey out of the tub, dried him off and helped him into pajamas. Then he tucked him into bed and joined him. They lay for a while just cuddling. Joey seemed to need it badly.

"You take those pills like you were supposed to?"

"Yeah. I'm ok."

Joey reminded himself to make sure to get rid of the pills first thing in the morning.


	22. Chapter 22

To Serve and Protect 22

Before I start this chapter I'll say openly . . . I don't do death fics. Death of one or more of my OC's, yes. (Born to die, after all) But death of a cannon character? Absolutely not. So, as you read this, don't freak out.

Joey didn't want to wake up the next morning. Despite the warm bath, he was sore and slightly stiff. The pains in his chest were getting worse as well. Rolling over sounded good until he tried. His pitiful moan brought a soft snort from Seto, who was sitting in a bedside chair.

"Well, it's about time you decided to wake up. How do you feel?"

"Like I spent all night running around on a motorcycle beating up people and blowing up shit. Ow!" Joey sat up, rotated his upper body and hunched his shoulders. He still felt lousy.

Seto got out of the chair and crawled onto the bed. He gathered Joey into his arms and hugged him gently. "You really put the hurtson them. Between what you did and what I could do, they haven't got bus fare. I called around and, with a little convincing, Watanabe's lawyers all quit on him. He's going to have to rely on a public defender." Seto smirked happily. "I suggested to the Head P. D. that he should have one of his better people do the job. It wouldn't do to have an appeal because the lawyer screwed up." Seto nuzzled his nose into Joey's loose hair. It was nearly down to the bottom of his shoulder blades now. It smelled of sandalwood and sage.

"Would you like me to fix your hair? It's all tangled." Seto stroked a hand down Joey's mane of hair onto his shoulder and on down his arm to take his hand. He brought the callusedhand up to his lips and kissed the fingers gently. Joey retrieved his hand and cupped Seto's cheek.

They spent sometime kissing and murmuring sweet nothings, then Joey dumped Seto on the floor with a snicker. "Race you. First one there gets a shampoo." Seto scrambled up and shot after Joey laughing.

They showered and Seto washed Joey's hair for him, he also conditioned it. They dried each other off tickling and teasing. When Seto blew Joey's hair dry, he literally purred it felt so good.

"Damn Seto, I love it when you do that. It's nearly as good as a blow job." Seto threw a wet washcloth at Joey, hitting him in the head. "I said almost." Joey grumped, throwing the cloth back.

When Seto braided Joey's hair, Joey leaned against him and fought to control another anginaattack. Seto mistook his shudder for one of pleasure.

"Like that, do you lover? Almost done." Seto snapped the elastic and hugged Joey. Joey managed to get himself together and follow Seto down to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Here. Have some bacon."

Seto handed Joey the plate of bacon, but Joey put it aside. He also refused the potatoes and eggs, instead he took a piece of toast and a cup of tea. Seto worried; this was not Joey's usual enormous breakfast.

"Seto . . . Sakura . . . I get . . . a little . . . weird after something like this . . . I need . . . space, I guess. Don't be offended, but . . . I'm going to hole up in my office for a while. Do some work on the computer. Seto, I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me. I . . . "

Seto reached out and put his fingers on Joey's lips. "It's ok. If you need space, space you shall have. I have some things I need to do too. You can always ring Sakura later if you want something." Seto wiped his mouth and got up. "See you at lunch."

Each of them went into their own office, Seto to take care of business and Joey to brood and worry.

When the pain hit he tried riding it out, then he tried laying down but that made it worse. He sat leaning forward, which eased the pain, but he finally couldn't take it anymore and collapsed onto the floor.

Seto knew Joey needed time alone so he waited until near lunchtime to bother him. They'd reached a silent agreement, never go into the other's office without knocking first. So Seto knocked gently on Joey's door.

When he didn't get an answer, he knocked a little louder. "Joey? I'm sorry to bother you but lunch is going to be ready. Sakura will be hurt if we let it get cold." Seto knocked for a second time then shamelessly put his ear to the door. If Joey was asleep, he wouldn't hear the knock.

Instead of a snore, he heard a moan. He didn't bother knocking again. Anything bad enough to wrench such a sound from Joey was bad.

Seto pushed the door open and stepped into the room. He saw Joey laying on the floor curled into a fetal ball, rocking slightly from side to side.

"JOEY! Oh, my god! Joey, what's the matter." Seto rushed to Joey and gathered him into his arms.

"Seto. Oh god . . . it hurts so much. Please. I can't take it. Please. Make it stop." Joey hurt so badly he could barely talk. He knew Seto could fix this, he had to. "Oh Seto, I don't want to die. Please. Help me."

Seto ran his hands over Joey, looking for whatever was hurting him. He couldn't find anything.

"Joey, where does it hurt? What's wrong? You have to talk to me." Seto started to put Joey back on the floor, but Joey clutched him frantically. "Joey, let me get to the phone. I have to push the panic button."

Seto got Joey flat on the floor and stood to reach the phone. There was a button on every phone in the house called a panic button because one push would summon a servant, at the very least, and the ones in Seto and Joey's offices were guaranteed to call Roland and every security man on duty at the time. In this case, Roland happened to be coming to call Seto and Joey to lunch. He burst into the office, gun drawn, ready for anything except what he saw.

Seto was back on the floor with Joey's head in his lap. He was cradling Joey gently, rocking back and forth, trying desperately to comfort him.

"Joey . . . Joey. Take it easy . . . Roland will call . . . it's ok . . . ok . . . don't die . . . please, please don't die."

Joey whimpered. "It hurts . . . I'm too young for a heart attack . . . aren't I? . . . Seto . . . please let me sit up. It doesn't hurt so much then."

Roland picked up the phone and called the helicopter hanger. "I want that chopper here in three minutes . . . . I don't care . . . Wheeler's sick . . . if it blows, just make sure it holds together long enough to get us to the hospital . . . fuck the engines, get here now." Roland turned to Seto. "You might want to get another pilot. That ass was crying about warm up time . . . fuck at a time like this." Roland knelt down beside Seto and Joey. "Boss. I need to check his pulse. Does he have a fever? Damn! Yes."

Seto looked at Roland with begging eyes. "What . . . it's a heart attack. We've got to get him to the hospital."

"The chopper is on its way. We need to get him out to the lawn. Come on. We can carry him between us."

But they didn't need to do that. Yukari had brought a stretcher from somewhere. They got Joey on the stretcher and several of the security men picked it up and hurriedly carried him to the lawn, arriving just as the chopper set down.

The chopper set down and they got Joey into the wide bay doors, setting the stretcher down on the floor the security men all scrambled out. Two of them paused to help Seto in, followed by Roland, who was already talking on his cell phone. As the chopper lifted off Joey finally passed out with one last soft moan. Seto nearly had a heart attack of his own.

"Roland!"

Roland checked pulse and respiration. "He's out. Leave well enough alone for now. When we get to the hospital, we'll land on the roof. They'll come to take him to Emergency. You go with him. I'll take care of paper work. If they start to bother you, tell them to fuck off. I'll run interference for you."

Seto sat on the floor beside Joey, stroking his hair, his hand, anything he could touch without fear of hurting him further. Praying that Joey could hang on until they got to the hospital and found out what was wrong.

The emergency room staff rushed to the chopper to get to Joey. There had been a few nasty moments as the chopper pilot had argued with the hospital air control as they insisted that only emergency craft could land on the hospital. The pilot had told them that he'd rather lose his license than lose a life. Ending "I'm landing now so get the fuckers ready for all hell to break lose. Kaiba Seto is not best pleased."

Seto followed the gurney into the hospital and when a nurse practitioner tried to keep him from going with Joey he just snarled "Next of kin . . . out of my way" and walked right over the poor woman.

The various attendants did whatever they were supposed to be doing, rushing back and forth, dodging Seto as he stood by the side of the bed, holding Joey's hand. They tried to get him to leave, but he'd snarled at them so fiercely that they'd given up. Since he didn't get in the way, they let him stay, very aware of exactly who he was.

Finally an intern approached Seto "Kaiba-sama, please. I need information that only you can provide. Come out to the hallway so I can ask them in peace. Please. We need this information to help Wheeler-kun."

"It's actually Jounouchi. But that's not important."

"Yes, it is. We need all his names so we can search all the databases. We need a full medical report on him. Do you know if one exists?"

Seto rubbed his chin. "Call Tokyo P.D. He's one of theirs. He's on leave right now, but I'm sure they have records. I . . . dammit. I should have gotten copies of all his medical files. I'm . . ."

The intern held up his hand. "Don't . . . could have, would have, should have; isn't any help. Do you know if he has a history of heart problems? Family history of any physical weaknesses? That sort of thing"

"His sister had some sort of problem with her eyes. It was genetic? I don't know. But no history of heart problems . . . that I know of . . . but now that I think of it. He's been having some pains, but he said . . . "

The intern gave Seto a stern look. "I don't care how stupid it sounds, I need to know every single thing. Let me decide if it's important or not."

"Ok. He said that he always gets chest pains after a fight. But he said that they didn't last more than a day or two. I should have questioned him more closely, but he didn't seem worried."

Seto wished vaguely that he smoked, or that he had a cup of tea. He searched his pockets looking for something. He wasn't sure what exactly, just searching. He finally wound up with his cell phone in his hand.

"I'm sorry sir, but you can't use that here. It interferes with the equipment. There are a few more questions, then you can go into that office and . . . never mind. Let's go in now. Come on."

The intern maneuvered Seto into the office and got him to sit at the desk. Seto settled behind the desk in a daze.

"Now. You said he mentioned that he had pains after a fight. Is he a boxer?"

"Mmmm? Boxer?" Seto frantically scrambled to make sense of the question. Finally dragging his attention back from the limbo of worry he managed to force himself to think. "No, he's an extreme fighter. Club Inferno was his last fight . . . ever. He quit after making a point with some people."

"I see. Extreme fighting is extremely hard on the body. Do you know how long he's been fighting?"

"Since . . . well . . . I'm not really sure, but for at least two years. No fights for about six months, then . . . but I'm not sure he didn't fight in America . . . _dammit_! There's just so much I don't know. He was undercover. A lot is still classified until after the trial."

The intern bit at his lip as he thought, then he made his decision. "I need to get some inquiries going, but your information has helped us. I know which tests I need to do first. I also know where to go to get the rest of the information I need. " He tucked his note book into a pocket and stood up. "Why don't you stay right here and make your phone calls? I'll send for you if we need you."

Seto sat and stared into the shadows of one corner, all he could think was Joey was dying and all his money couldn't change it. He was losing . . . everything.

"Mokuba! I need to call Mokuba." Seto dialed but the phone at the other end rang and rang. The answering machine finally picked up and Mokuba's cheerful voice announced that he was on vacation and the machine wasn't taking messages. Seto slammed the phone down so hard that he broke it.

After snarling out a few choice curses, he got to his feet and went in search of the doctor. He found him at the Nurse's Station, flipping through a file. His casual stance caught Seto off guard and in a fury he yanked at the man's arm.

"Hey. You're supposed to be taking care of Joey. What the hell are you doing?"

The doctor, whose name was Kobayashi, sighed and soothed Seto carefully. "I'm reading Wheeler-san's files. He's been fighting off and on, mostly on, for three years. He did some boxing in America. I don't believe some of the things I've been reading. Let me finish this file. By the time I finish, the tests I ordered should be back. Why don't you go back into his room and sit with him? He's just back from x-ray."

Seto rubbed his face with both hands. "I'm sorry Dr. Kobayashi, I . . . it's . . . fuck. I'll be in Joey's room."

The first thing Seto noticed when he entered the room was the chaos. Joey was screaming and other people were shouting. They were struggling on the bed.

"Pin him down. We got to . . ."

"I'm trying! It's like trying to pin an eel."

Seto threw a spectacular fit.

"What the hell is going on here?" He reached out and grabbed an arm, he threw the owner against the wall. "Get off him! Now!"

Seto managed to get the two orderlies off Joey and out of his way. In fact, he snarled at them so furiously that they backed against the wall. The nurse slipped out the door and went for the doctor.

The sight that met Seto's reddened gazed was guaranteed to send him straight into orbit. For some reason known only to them, they'd strapped Joey to the bed. They'd run straps around the mattress under Joey's shoulders, waist, and ankles. He was restrained at the ankles and wrists, but they hadn't managed to get the rest on him. He was struggling frantically, half sitting up.

Seto reached into his coat and produced a knife from a hidey that Joey had sewn into it. He slashed the straps in two quick jerks and started unbuckling the cuffs from Joey's wrists.

"Seto! Why . . . what . . . I can't be here. I have ta get out. I . . . lemme go . . . please . . ." Joey clutched at Seto, nearly blind with pain and fear. Seto felt an unreasoning fury. "I hate hospitals. I wanna go home. I'll be bedda soon . . . then we can go home . . . can't we? Seto? Please. I can't be here."

Seto's heart nearly broke. He knew Joey hated hospitals, and this was one reason why. "Joey, I'm so sorry. We can't go home until they figure out what's wrong. Please . . . just relax. I'll find out what's going on." Seto started to get up from the side of the bed, but Joey clutched him even harder.

"Seto, I wanna go home. Pleasepleaseplease. Take me home . . . oh, god . . . it hurts . . . please. I'll be bet . . . " Joey doubled up in pain. "They won't give me anything. Ooh, it hurts. T t.they just keep asking me what drugs I'm on . . . Seto . . . you know I don't . . . please. At least let me sit up."

Seto pinned one orderly with a furious blue glare. "You! Out!" the man scuttled sideways out the door. Seto eyed the other, somewhat more intelligent looking man for a moment. "What the hell is going on? Answer! Now!"

The orderly gulped, then managed to stammer, "His records are all messed up. We got two different files. He's some kind of . . . criminal . . . yakuza . . . so we assumed he was on some kind of drugs. It's . . . we . . . "

Just then the door snicked open and Dr. Kobayashi hurried in. "I don't know what's going on in here and I don't want to. Get out. I don't even . . . Just go . . . you're all on report. I'll be having words with the Department Director."

The doctor took a deep breath and turned to Joey and Seto. By now Joey was in such pain that all he could do was cling to Seto and whimper. Seto was in such a fury that it was all he could do not to snatch Joey up and take him home. He knew that it wasn't the right thing to do, but the temptation was severe.

"Doctor, this is an outrage. It's unconscionable. I'll sue you and the hospital and everyone involved. What the reasoning behind this is, I don't want to know. I'll be taking him out of here the second you get him stabilized. You have . . ."

"SHUT UP!" Seto snapped his mouth shut. "I'm sorry about that. I don't know what they thought they were doing. And I don't care. I agree with you that this was outrageous. I apologize. Now. Pay attention. Wheeler-san has pericarditis. It's extremely painful, in case you hadn't noticed. It's an infection of the pericardium, the sac around the heart. There's actually two sacs, one inside the other, with fluid between them. That fluid has become infected, along with the inner sac. It's not life threatening, if it's treated in time." Seto nearly sagged with relief. Joey was half-unconsciousagain.

Dr. Kobayashi flipped through his chart again. "I'm afraid that this little escapade may have exacerbated his condition. We'll just have to see. First, I'm going to order an I.V." He held up his hand. "I know it's going to be difficult, but we have to have it for the analgesics and the antibiotics. We may even have to put him on corticosteroids. He is going to have to take a full course of both and it's not going to be shots. I don't want to have to be giving him shots every two hours and they need to be administered intravenously not intramuscularly. So . . . IV."

Seto gritted his teeth. This was going to be a fight first to last. One, Joey hated needles with an almost psychotic fervor and two, hooking Joey up to an IV was going to be interesting, to say the least. Getting him to tolerate being strapped to a board to keep him from pulling the IV out in his sleep? Seto didn't even want to contemplate all the problems they were going to have.

It didn't turn out to be as much of a fight as Seto had thought it would be. The nurse who came in to put in the IV needle was so tiny that she looked about twelve. She couldn't look threatening if she wanted to. She had Seto hold Joey gently, saying, "Put your hand over his eyes and kiss him or something. I'll slip it in and maybe he'll never notice." Joey flinched slightly, but Seto hushed him and he settled back down. He seemed to calm down if he could sit up.

Then an intern came in and started to inject something into the IV bag. Seto stopped him before he could even get the needle into the vial.

"Wait. I want to see that."

"But . . . he's supposed to have . . ." The intern started to consult the chart.

"I don't care." Seto held out his hand in a clear demand for the tiny bottle. "I want to see that it hasn't been tampered with. Let me see it."

Seto took the vial from the man, inspected the pristine seal and handed it back to him. He did the same for the other vial and watched as the medicines were injected into the IV through the port at the top of the bag. He couldn't help being a little paranoid. What a few people wouldn't do for just a minute in this room unguarded.

Joey was still pretty much out of it, laying still, his breathing labored and harsh. When the intern was finished with the medicines, he pulled a cannula from a pocket on the wall and twirled a small knob beside it.

"This is oxygen. Do you want to smell it?" his sneer set Seto's teeth on edge.

"So, I'm paranoid. You have no idea how many people want both of us dead. He's a police officer and I'm Kaiba."

The intern gulped. He'd never seen Seto, many people hadn't, but he'd heard of him. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize. He's got that tattoo and . . . they were reading his records at the Nurse's Station. I . . ."

Seto looked up sharply. "I want to talk to your Head of Security and my man, Roland, at once, please.

The intern just nodded, the look in Seto's eyes scared him. A lot. He hooked the plastic tube of the cannula over Joey's ears and fitted the nose-piecethen quickly left to deliver his message.

Roland entered the room along with the Head. "Sir? What's wrong?" Roland darted a quick look at Joey, who was now completely out of it. He relaxed slightly.

Seto proceeded to inform Roland of what had been going on at the Nurses Station.

"They have been reading Joey's files, private files that only the doctor should have access to."

Roland made a face, if there was one thing he hated it was this sort of situation. He didn't have much control over who was reading what, he could only turn to the Head of Security and give him an angry glare.

The Head crossed his arms over his chest. "Ok, who is reading what? I need particulars."

Seto told him that the intern, at least, had read things he shouldn't have. He also told the man that he suspected that the orderlies had also read classified files. The Head nodded several times, then left.

When he came back some twenty minutes later, he informed Seto that he had removed the file clerk from her position and had a little talk with the head floor nurse.

"She was totally unaware of what was going on. The clerk is . . . was, one of those feather headed, as my mother calls them, flibbertigibbets who has no idea of proper decorum. She's also a gossip. She's going to the secretarial pool and, if she doesn't straighten up, out the door. We don't invade people's privacy like that. It just isn't done. I apologize for this mess. I've transferred everyone who read the files to other floors. Floors where their lack of . . . desecration doesn't make much difference. Again I apologize." He bowed and left. Leaving behind a sense of relief.

Roland shook his head. "I don't trust this place any farther than I can throw it. Security is, to be frank, shitty. I'm putting two of my men on the door." Roland held up his hand as Seto opened his mouth. "I don't care if it is intensive care. And I'm making arrangements to have him moved to a private suite as soon as possible. I'll take care of hiring private nurses and whatever else I can think of."

Seto felt tension he hadn't even noticed drain away. "Thanks, Roland . . . he's got pericarditis. I guess . . . I can't think. Can't process. Dammit. Roland . . . find my laptop. I need to research."

Roland didn't like the gray look around Seto's eyes and lips, but he knew arguing with Seto when he was in a 'mood' was useless. He looked at Joey, who looked terrible. His eyes were sunk back in his head and circled with black. He was pale and gaunt looking.

"I'll go find it for you . . . Mr. Kaiba?" Seto gave him a tired look but nodded for him to continue." You should try to rest while you can. I could get you a medical reference book from the nurses' station. I'm sure they'll be more than cooperative."

Seto settled himself more comfortably on the bed next to Joey. He couldn't get up because Joey wouldn't let go of him. "Thanks Roland. You're a good man. I'll see if I can't nap a little. If you get a book, just leave it on the table. My laptop . . . never mind, you know what to do." Seto closed his eyes.

Roland shut the door carefully, hoping that Seto would go to sleep for a little while. He wondered for a moment if he shouldn't have the doctor see Seto as well. Shaking his head he went to find the book and laptop.

Joey floated on a haze of drugs and pain, he felt like his heart was being stabbed over and over again. All he wanted was for it to quit. All he wanted was to sit up, but they kept trying to make him lay down. Something had to be doing this to him. Something he could make stop.

Seto woke to Joey trying to get out of the bed. He was pulling at the IV needle and mumbling something about 'hurting' and making it stop. He had managed to get the tape off and had already torn the vein enough to make it start bleeding.

"Joey! No, don't do that. Joey, love, stop. It's . . . Joey!" Seto tried to gently pull Joey's hands away from the needle, but Joey resisted, tugging at the needle again. Seto lunged with one hand for Joey's arm and the other for the call button. He wound up with one hand wrapped around Joey's arm holding the needle in the vein, and the other groping for the call. He yelled for help at the same time and was relieved to see one of his own men stick his head in the door.

When the man saw what was going on, he yelled for a nurse and rushed to help Seto keep Joey from injuring himself further. They wrestled Joey to the mattress and Seto clenched his fist around the needle and Joey's arm even tighter. Joey still managed to tear the vein more. Not very much but enough to make a bloody mess.

The little nurse entered at a run with an orderly behind her. She snarled delicately and told Seto to hold Joey down, the Kaiba Corp. man to lay across his legs and the orderly to get hold of the damaged limb. After a little more wrestling they managed to do as she said. She got a good look at the tear and sighed in exasperation.

"It's not too bad. But that vein is ruined for the foreseeable future." At Seto's groan. She clarified. "It's not permanently damaged, but I can't use it for an IV until it heals. I'll have to do a cut down if I can't find another good vein. And I know you won't like this, I don't either, but we're going to have to restrain him. We can't have him yanking the needle out."

Seto groaned again. This was not going well at all. He could see that they were going to have to restrain Joey. He could also see that it was going to be a fight. He couldn't blame Joey for not wanting to be tied down, but he could also see that he couldn't be allowed to pull the IV out.

By the time they got done, they were all exhausted. The new orderlies thought things out a little better. They put the straps on a new bed, then transferred Joey into it and pounced. They got him strapped down before he could puzzle out what they were up to. He screamed and cursed them; and Seto, and Roland, and everyone he saw. But he was weak and ran down before he exhausted his respectable vocabulary. Seto realized that Joey could swear in three languages.

Seto wound up sitting half on the bed, half on a stool that one of the orderlies brought for him. He kept up a constant babble of reassurances, hoping to get through to Joey that they really weren't trying to hurt him, but the pain and drugs made Joey muzzy and uncooperative. He fought and struggled against the straps, hurting himself, trying to sit up, and making everything worse.

Dr. Kobayashi hurried in and examined the torn vein, Joey swore at him. He taped it carefully with a butterfly and sighed. After taking vitals he turned to the little Hematology Tech and asked her several questions. Then he grumbled. "I don't like it, but we're going to have to sedate him on top of everything else. At least until the pain medication really takes effect. He'll fight the needle like a tiger. Some people are like that. They just don't do well with having IV's. In his case, I think he thinks the needle is the source of his pain, so if he pulls it out the pain will stop. I need to look at my references again. There's something I'm missing. Something simple. Damn."

He wrote some notes on Joey's chart, took his vitals again and left. Soon after, a nurse came in and without being asked showed Seto the vial, then explained, "This is IM, intramuscular, so I need for you to get out of the way a little. I have to inject him in the hip. It will knock him out completely. We'll keep him out for 24 hours then see where we are. I just hate this. He's so beautiful, it's such a shame he won't cooperate." She swabbed Joey's hip, while Seto held him still. She injected him, then sighed. Joey was still struggling, silent and grim.

He gave Seto a look so full of reproach and anger that Seto nearly forbade the injection. But even if Joey never forgave him, he knew that it had to be done. Joey was only hurting himself and interfering with his treatment.

Joey whimpered. "I hurt, please let me sit up. I . . . wha' . . . Seto you . . . " Joey gave up his battle with the sedative and drooped forwards.

Seto nearly cried. All Joey wanted was to sit up for some reason. So Seto cranked the bed into a semi seated position and settled to keep watch over his lover. If he wanted to sit up, he would make sure he got to even if he was unconscious. It was the best decision Seto could have made.

Finally Dr. Kobayashi came back into the room. "Well, I've checked all my references and figured out that one of the reasons that Wheeler seems so combative is that laying prone makes the pain worse. I've examined all the test results and it's a bacterial infection of the pericardial sac. Probably brought on by blows to the chest. Trauma. If what you say is true, and I'm not doubting you, just the reliability of your ephemeral data. Anyway, he's probably had a mild case of pericarditis after every fight and managed to heal himself. Do you know if he took anything for pain after his fights?"

Seto felt a cold chill. Joey had told him he always took antibiotics and painkillers after a fight. He told the doctor that, and recounted with a feeling of despair, how Joey had gotten a prescription for some from Dr. Higa but they'd gotten distracted and never filled it. Dr. Kobayashi grimaced but decided it couldn't have made much difference.

"This has been building up for a while. I'm not sure that a course of pills would have done any good this time. We caught it before he could develop some of the worse symptoms. I don't think we'll even have to stick him. We just have to keep him calm and pump him full of antibiotics, pain killers and anti-inflammatorys. We can probably have him out of intensive care in 24 to 48 hours and home within the week. But he'll have to stay on anti-inflammaitorys and antibiotics for a while. He should be on his feet in three months or so. Bad news is. I heard from Tokyo P.D." Seto looked up sharply. "He's well known as one of the worst patients in Japan."

Seto relaxed. "I can usually get him to do anything. Well, almost anything. If we can get him calm enough to really listen to me, I'm sure I can persuade him to leave the IV alone. If laying down makes him hurt worse . . . " Seto stopped talking and started thinking. The doctor smiled at Seto and left, envying Joey slightly. If someone as handsome and rich as Kaiba Seto loved him that much he was a very lucky man.

Seto made sure that Joey hadn't managed to dislodge the nasal cannula, kink his IV, or do anything else to cause problems, then he moved to the corner of the room and started making notes on his laptop. He was going to have to keep Joey entertained while he was sick or he wouldn't stay in bed. He'd be running all over the house trying to do everything he wasn't supposed to. So entertain Joey. Oh, man. And no sex to help with that.

Seto also made sure that Roland had made proper arrangements for Joey's transfer from ICU to a 'regular' room. Or as regular as anything Seto would allow. When he saw that Roland had arranged for Joey to go to the Emperors suite he had to smile. Joey would be hysterical.

Joey shifted slightly on the bed, Seto watched him for a long moment but he didn't seem to be waking up. He was just shifting restlessly in his drug-inducedsleep. The tiny frown between his eye brows faded and he settled down. Seto went back to his typing.

Dr. Kobayashi peeked into the room just before his shift ended. Seto was curled against Joey, holding his hand. He told the security men standing at the door that they could have chairs if they wanted. Both men shook their heads, but thanked him for his consideration. They both knew that if Roland caught them sitting down on their job they wouldn't bounce before they hit the street.

Roland also checked on Joey and Seto. Seto opened his eyes and looked at Roland. Roland looked back for a moment then nodded at Seto and closed the door again. He knew that Seto wasn't going to sleep well until he was sure Joey was going to be all right.

Seto greeted the sunrise with a decidedly grumpy attitude. He'd been trying to sleep, but the constant disturbances of nurses coming in to check everything from vitals to oxygen flow to fluid in the IV bag, kept him from reaching the deep REM sleep his body craved.

The catheter insertion had been the worst. The first interruption had been the night nurse coming in to insert a catheter, Joey wouldn't be allowed to wake up for at least 36 hours they'd decided, which necessitated a catheter. Seto had gotten out of the way, held Joey's hand, and winced in sympathy. Joey wasn't going to be happy about that either.

Seto slept, woke, ate what Roland brought and stayed close to Joey. The doctor was in and out for most of the day, checking on both of them. He offered Seto a mild sedative to help him sleep but Seto refused, preferring to stay alert in case Joey decided to wake up and get difficult again.

Roland entered the room and handed Seto a thermal cup of tea. He leaned against the wall near the bed and watched Joey for a while. Then watched Seto.

"Mr. Kaiba, you need to get some real sleep. Why don't you lay down on the other bed and sleep? I'll stay right here and watch you both. If he wakes, or even moves a lot, I swear I'll wake you right away. Please, sir. If you don't get some sleep soon, you won't be any use if you're needed."

Seto gave Roland a dismal look. He wanted to stay right with Joey, but he knew Roland was right. He let Roland help him take off his boots and coat. He lay down and pulled the light blanket over his shoulders and fell asleep before he knew it. Roland sat down in the straight-backed chair by the door and watched, his eyes flicking back and forth from Joey to Seto. Man, they've got it bad. Lucky stiffs.

Roland watched them both sleep for the rest of the night, he heard the watch change in the hall and he watched the light through the windows. Dawn broke to see him still watching, waiting for Seto to wake, or Joey. Neither did, so when they changed watches again, he gently shook Seto by the shoulder and told him he was going to get some sleep himself.

Seto rubbed his eyes with his fists like a small child and grumbled, "Joey 'wake?"

"No sir. I'm just off watch now. I'm getting some sleep. You need anything, just ring for a nurse. I think Wheeler-kun is better. He's not so tense. I'll send in the doctor if he's here."

Seto stood up and started folding the blanket. "Send me some tea, please . . . Roland?" Roland turned to look at Seto. "Thanks. You're a better man than I deserve. Get some rest."

Seto put the blanket over the foot of the bed and turned to Joey. He took his hand and stroked the long slender fingers. He brushed his bangs from his face and touched his cheek. Joey blinked once then snuggled into Seto's hand. Seto picked up the call button and pressed it. When the nurse came in, he asked her if Joey should be waking up. She read the chart, consulted her wrist watch and nodded.

"He's been out for almost 48 hours. He should be waking up in a little while. We gave him two shots in the night. You were pretty much out of it, but Mr. Roland examined the vials both times and said we didn't need to wake you. I'm going off shift in about twenty minutes, but the day shift nurse is a really nice girl. You'll like her." She left with a soft 'good day' to the door guards.

Seto finally pulled himself together. He knew he wasn't doing Joey any good like this, his thoughts all scattered, his mind closed down. So he got himself together, picked up his laptop and settled down with the computer on the small bedside table and the book in his lap. As he read, he glanced at Joey from time to time. Joey was starting to shift uncomfortably once in a while. Seto found the Mayo Clinic web site and searched for pericarditis. The information he found was comforting, if everything went well Joey could be out of the hospital in another three days and well on his way to full recovery in two weeks.

"Mmmm. Wa'." Joey cleared his throat, making a harsh barking sound. "Water. Seto?"

"Right here. Joey love." Seto got him some water. "I'm so sorry. I know you hate to be tied down, who wouldn't bu. . . . that is . . . Joey! Stop that." Joey was giving Seto a look that made him blush and stammer. "You're sick. I mean ill."

Joey sat up a little straighter. "Set me up some more. It . . . the pressure is less. Umm. **/…/** Seto? I. . . . " Joey yawned so wide it made his jaw crack. "I think I'll go back to sleep again. I love you." Joey drifted back off as Seto was readjusting the bed. But this time the sleep was rest, instead of drug induced stupor. He didn't even try to fight the restraints. Seto started to seriously worry. He went to the door and told one of his men to get someone. They came back with Dr. Kobayashi, who took vitals, careful not to wake Joey.

"He's recovering nicely. Temp is down, pulse, and respiration normal. We're home free, I think. He'll wake up completely in a couple of hours. Just let him drift in and out. When he totally wakes up, call me."

Joey woke several more times and each time asked for water then went back to sleep. The doctor checked in periodically and each time, he was satisfied with Joey's condition. Seto started making serious arrangements for Joey to be moved to his suite. He talked to the nurse and she said that the easiest way would be to take the bed Joey was in now to the suite, instead of trying to move Joey from one bed to another. So that was what they did.

"Seto?" Joey's voice was soft and rough. "Seto? I'm thirsty. Can . . . "

Seto was there at once with water. He helped Joey drink, then checked the IV. It was still in place, taped securely to Joey's arm with several pieces of tape. Joey was in a semi-seated position, which was about all the bed would accommodate, but it seemed to be much better for Joey than flat on his back.

"Seto, I need to . . . shit. Do not tell me you let them . . . son of a bitch. Seto, I'm so gonna get you. I'll have an infection sure as the world. Let me up. I gotta get . . . Seto . . . I'm still thirsty. Oh. Thanks."

Joey, it seemed, was a really bad patient; of the complaining and whining sort. When he wasn't combative. Seto rolled his eyes, just glad that Joey was awake enough to whine.

The minute he had his drink down he started in again. "Seto not that I'm complaining but I truly hate hospitals. Every time I go to one, I wind up restrained, in a straight jacket, or drugged to the gills. I mean, really. Seto, I wanna go home. I'm fine. Really I am. Please. And a catheter? why? I hate that too. It doesn't hurt any more really. Please?"

Seto wondered idly how long it would take Joey to run out of complaints and shut up long enough for him to talk. It didn't take long, as Joey saw that Seto wasn't going to crumble under his complaints. So he decided to sulk instead. Seto managed the sulking just long enough for the doctor to come in.

"Well, how do you feel? And don't tell me fine. I'm sure you don't. We'll remove the catheter and restraints as soon as we're sure you're not going to throw out another fever and get delirious again. I want a serious self-examination."

Joey grumbled a little but settled back and gave the doctor a proper answer. "I hurt. My chest still hurts. But it's getting better. I think I strained a few muscles fighting. Um . . . I didn't hurt anyone, did I? " Seto and the doctor both shook their heads. "Ok, good. My arm is sore. What happened there?"

"You tried to pull the IV needle out. You're lucky you didn't have to have a cut down. Whatever that is. Joey, if you don't cooperate, I'm going to . . . I'm not sure what, but you won't like it. I promise." Seto stopped abruptly and bit his lip. "I'm sorry. I've been so worried that . . . but you're not through answering the doctor yet." Seto shut up.

Joey looked at Seto with his heart in his eyes. "Seto, please at least hold my hand. Did I say nasty things to you? I'm sorry. I . . . I still feel like I'm about to either fall asleep or pass out again. And I'm kinda nauseous too."

Dr. Kobayashi shrugged. "That's probably a side effect of the medicines. I'll let you have anything you want to eat, as long as it stays down. Plenty of fluids. We'll be keeping track of your urine volume for a while, to make sure your kidneys are ok. And your arm is sore because you tore it trying to pull out the IV. Now. If you're really good and stay calm for . . . oh . . . say . . . the next twelve hours and you don't throw another fever. We'll let you out of restraints tomorrow morning, until then I'd recommend being very nice to Mr. Kaiba. We can't get a private nurse until tomorrow noon at the earliest." The doctor smiled kindly at both young men and sauntered out, mumbling to himself. 'See how you like that Mr.-combative-I-hate-my-lover-Wheeler.' he shut the door with a decided click.

Seto eyed Joey, who eyed him back. Joey squirmed, trying to get comfortable, Seto rushed to try to help him.

"Please Seto, just my one hand. I don't care which one. My nose itches."

Seto reached out and rubbed Joey's nose for him. "Joey, I know you hate this. So do I. But if you throw out a sudden fever, you could really hurt yourself before I can stop you. Please. I know you're mad at me but . . . "

Joey made puppy eyes at Seto, Seto groaned in frustration. He really didn't like having to keep Joey restrained, but Joey was strong and sly. If he got combative Seto knew he had no chance of doing much by himself and this suite put help too far away. "Shit! Joey stop that. You can be as mad as you want. I'll beg forgiveness on my knees. But you're not getting loose until I'm sure you won't hurt yourself, or anyone else. I don't care if you hurt me, I deserve it. But I can't, . . . won't let you hurt one of the nurses or . . ."

Joey gave in with one sad sigh. "All right. Seto. I'm not mad at you. I . . . just hate hospitals. Don't give yourself a spasm or something. And begging?" Joey started to say something else, then just leaned back into his pillows. "Seto, I'm just too tired for this. We'll work it all out later. But if I have to be tied up, you have to wait on me. I'm cold. Please?" Joey held out his arms as best he could with his wrists strapped to the mattress. Seto climbed on to the bed and settled against Joey kissing his cheek and pulling the blanket up.

"I'm really sorry Joey, just go to sleep. I'll do anything you want, except let you up. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should have. . . " Seto trailed off as he realized that Joey had drifted off again.

After making sure that Joey was properly covered, Seto settled down to finally gather every shred of information he could on Joey. He ran searches on every search engine available and hacked into any server that might have files. The things he found nearly drove him into a frenzy. There were so many contradictory files, he wasn't sure what was truth and what was carefully constructed cover. He copied all of it to the Kaiba Corp. main frame and started deleting everything he knew to be false. Then he sent a message to Tokyo P.D. directing them to make sure that all incorrect records were deleted or tagged. He knew all this was petty, but if he didn't do something useful, he was going to go nuts. Joey slept on.

Seto searched until his eyes watered and he felt shaky. He realized that he hadn't eaten properly since Joey'd collapsed. He only eaten sandwiches and yogurt that Roland brought him. He rang for someone and was pleased when Yukari came in.

"Yukari, I'm glad you came. I'm hungry and thirsty. Would you get me something fit to eat? Roland has been bringing me stuff, but all of a sudden I'm so hungry." Seto blinked at Yukari's wide smile.

Seto turned to check on Joey and found that he was awake. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not that long. I was just watching you. What are you doing. You looked so pissed."

"Never mind that. How are you? Do you hurt? Do you want anything?" Seto cupped Joey's cheek in one hand and fussed with the covers with the other.

"I'm ok. My chest don't hurt. That's to the good. But . . . " Joey flushed brilliant crimson. "I really want this catheter out. It makes me feel like I gotta pee. Then I forget and strain, then it hurts. Please Seto, make 'em take it out. I'll be good, I swear I will." Joey looked so upset that Seto decided to see if the doctor would let them at least do that.

When Seto rang the call button again, a nurse came in to see what he wanted. He asked her if it would be possible to do as Joey asked, but she sighed and shook her head. "We'll take out the catheter in the morning, but if we take it out and then he has to 'go' we'll have to put it back in again. That would probably irritate his urethra quite a bit. I'll go talk to him. I've heard that he can be quite the whiner."

Seto flipped. "How the hell do you all know so much? How many times has he been in the hospital? And why? He won't tell me anything."

"Well. I know he was in for a . . . broken something. Leg, I think. And then again when he was . . . oh, but we've all been cautioned about gossiping. If you really want to know why don't you ask him. After I talk to him of course."

Seto gritted his teeth and vowed to find out from Joey if he had to tickle the information out of him.

The nurse explained things to Joey, Joey whined, the nurse got stern, Joey pouted. Seto wondered if he was too young to go bald. Yanking out his hair seemed to be the only option he had.

"Seeeetoooo. I wanna go hoooommmmeee. I do' wanna be heerrree. Take me home. Please." Joey squirmed on the bed. He'd only been really awake for less that thirty minutes, but he was already driving the help crazy. He'd rung for the nurse four times. And all four times he'd asked for the catheter out. Seto gave him points for persistence and the nurses double for patience.

"Joey, leave that button alone. You've asked every nurse on the floor the same question and gotten the same answer. If you just wait . . . Joey, you're going to fuss yourself into a fever, then where will you be. Just . . . lay there for a while. If you don't rest, you'll have to be stuck. I wish I knew what they mean by that. I don't like the sound of it. So just rest, let the drugs do their work and . . . just rest." Seto opened his computer and searched again. What he found was nothing he wanted anything to do with.

Joey gulped. "You mean they stick the needle right into . . . not on your life . . . or mine. I'll be really, really good. I swear. I don't want them sticking a needle into my chest. Damn . . . that'll have to hurt. Seto, I'm hungry. I want . . . Seto?"

Seto found himself hovering over Joey, tears trickling down his cheeks. "You're hungry? What are you hungry for? You tell me and I'll order it for you. Are you . . . you're really feeling better? Please. God. Joey!"

Seto nearly collapsed he was so happy. Joey tugged at the restraints and snarled. Seto climbed onto the bed and put his head on Joey's shoulder. They just lay that way for a while, Seto pulling himself together, and Joey wishing he could hug Seto. Finally Seto gathered his shredded nerves into some semblance of order and managed to get off the bed without falling. He was really shaky now.

"Seto? When is the last time you had real food and not just half a sandwich or one of those girly yogurt things?" Joey was worried. He felt good, nothing hurt much, so he turned his attention to Seto. "You don't take proper care of yourself. Call someone and get us food. Now."

Seto scrambled to do exactly that. He was relieved when Yukari came in with a covered tray. There was enough food there for both of them Yukari smiled when Joey thanked him profusely.

"I thought you might be getting hungry. I checked before I ordered. You can eat anything that doesn't make you nauseous. And the doctor only said that you shouldn't eat too much at one time . . . oh, and Mr. Kaiba, he said that you were to eat, not just pick at it and feed Joey. The private nurse will be here . . ." Yukari looked at his watch. "In about an hour. She'll take over. Doctor says that you're to sleep for at least four hours or he'll sedate you. Eat." Yukari pointed at the tray and left.

Seto fed Joey almost in a daze. He felt like he'd been turned upside down and shaken. He was off balance, a thing that rarely happened to him. He decided to just let things happen for once. Roland would make sure that things went properly, or Yukari, or the doctor. Seto sighed, yawned and put the tray aside.

"You had enough? I'm full."

Joey yawned and nodded that he was full too. He settled down to go back to sleep, Seto snuggled down next to him and they both drifted off. When the nurse came in to change the iv, she just quietly injected the medicines into the bag and switched the tube from the old bag to the new one. She smiled gently and picked the blanket up from the foot of the other bed and covered them both with it. Then she slipped quietly out of the room.

When Joey woke this time, it was with a feeling of relief. He felt so much better he felt renewed. He raised his head and looked at Seto sleeping peacefully beside him. He let his head drop back and just waited for Seto to wake up. The restraints chafed him, the IV was an annoyance but the catheter was going to have to go. To say that it was uncomfortable was an understatement. Joey possessed himself of patience for about ten minutes then he blew in Seto's ear until he woke up.

"Seto, please see if I can get loose. I . . . my back hurts, my wrists are getting raw, and so are my ankles. And I feel like I have to pee really bad. And I think the IV is caught on something. Other than that I feel fantastic." Joey knew he sounded whiney but he couldn't help it. Every time he was in hospital something bad happened to him.

He remembered his first time in the hospital, his father had managed to beat him badly enough that the neighbors complained about his crying. After he got out his old man put him right back in. He couldn't understand what they were doing to him and he'd fought. It had all gone downhill from there, he now had a reputation as a fighter, which had followed him through several more admissions. Each one had it's own story. All of which he was contemplating now.

Seto managed to pull his brain back into his skull. He wanted to do what Joey wanted but he knew that just pulling on things wasn't a good idea, so he tumbled off the bed and went in search of the doctor, followed by Joey yelling. 'And tell that muther fucker that I ain't best pleased with any of this. I didn't do nothin' ta deserve ta be treated like trash."

Seto wondered if he could just scoop Joey up and take him home. Joey decided that he had to get himself together and convince the staff that he wasn't crazy or violent or what ever they thought he was.

When Seto came back with the doctor, Joey had managed to get himself together better. He was civil, answered the doctor's questions with a minimum of sarcasm, and agreed to keep the catheter for another two hours while they ran tests. When the doctor left he took the restraints with him.

Seto stood at one side of the bed, biting his lip. Joey reached out and stroked his arm.

"Hey lover, come 'ear. Don't just stand there. I still don't feel a hundred percent, but I want to hold you. Please. Let me?"

Joey held out his arms. Seto crawled into them with a sigh.

"You're not mad? . . . please don't be. . . you scared the shit out of me. I thought you were having a heart attack. Please?"

Joey snuggled Seto. "I'm not mad at you. I'm sorry I scared you. I scared myself. I was sure I was a goner. . . Seto, I'm still really sick. I . . . what the hell is wrong with me."

Seto explained exactly what was wrong and what the doctor had said caused it. They settled down for some serious cuddling before the orderlies came in to start the tests.

It took almost three hours instead of the one promised, but in the end Joey was free of the catheter. He made a pained face and grumbled. "I'm in for it, I just know it. I hate this. I'm so gonna have problems. Dammit."

Seto nuzzled into the curve of Joey's neck. "Joey, it'll be ok. You're taking antibiotics, shouldn't that take care of any problems?"

Joey shrugged. Maybe he was being paranoid, but he didn't think so. The last few hours were strangely disjointed, he'd drifted in and out too much. Seto looked drawn and wan.

"Never mind. I just want to lay here, hold you, and wait for the results of my tests. I'm tired again. Wake me when he comes back, ok?"

"Sure" Seto felt exhausted. All he wanted to do was sleep in Joey's arms. He felt shattered and out of step. Like the last few hours had happened a long time ago or to someone else.

When Dr. Kobayashi came back to give his report, he smiled and motioned to the nurse. She smiled back and took the reports from him. "I'll tell them when they wake up. If that's ok."

The doctor just nodded. The news was good. They'd managed to catch the disease before it had gotten too far. They wouldn't have to do a stick or perform any kind of surgery. All they had to do was keep Joey on antibiotics and painkillers for a while.

Dr. Kobayashi shook his head. "Keeping that young man resting is going to be a trial of patience for all of us."

"But they're so cute together."

This chapter seems slightly disjointed because I tried to portray the horrible quality of having a loved one in the hospital. Time seems to crawl, but there's huge gaps where time just seems to have disappeared. Almost like having a black out.

A cannula is the plastic nose piece that they put in your nose for oxygen.


	23. Chapter 23

To Serve 23

Betaed by Skippyscatt

o 0 o

Joey woke slowly. He felt fuzzy and confused. He blinked then reached up to rub his eyes with the back of one hand. That was when he realized that he still had an IV. It was also when he realized that his chest didn't hurt, nor his back. Or anything else.

"Oh fuck. Seto?"

"Joey! How do you feel?" Seto reached over to take Joey's hand, which Joey gripped gently.

"Better. My chest doesn't hurt. Neither does my back."

Seto reached out to brush Joey's bangs from his eyes. By now his hair was just below his shoulder blades.

"You need your bangs cut again. Are you hungry, thirsty? Need anything?" Seto fought hard not to break down, he didn't want to upset Joey. He wasn't completely successful.

"Hey! Don't do that. I'm gonna be ok. I feel pretty good all things considered. And again hey. I'm not tied down. Things are looking up."

Seto rubbed his cheek against Joey's hand. "I was so scared. Joey if you ever do anything like that to me again, I swear I'll lock you up at The Cedars and never let you out again."

Joey just shrugged. "One down and one to go. I'm not up to any thing physical just yet but when I find the letter man. . . . I'll be a lot more careful of myself." Joey smiled at Seto. "I promise. Ok?"

"Ok. But you're not doing anything until the doctor says it's ok. You understand me. I mean not even peeing by yourself." Seto gave Joey his best pissed look. Joey just sighed and nodded.

"I'm just going to lie here and enjoy not hurting. And I could do with something cold to drink if it's not too much trouble. But you better kinda hurry. I think I'm already falling back . . . to . . . sleep." Joey drifted back off almost in the middle of his sentence.

Seto watched for a moment to see if Joey was going to wake back up. He wasn't so Seto made sure that the bedside pitcher had fresh ice water in it and settled back to watch Joey sleep.

He realized that he'd been doing a lot of that, but the doctor had told him that Joey would sleep a lot and tend to wake up, be perfectly lucid, then drop off again.

Most of the tests had come back good. Joey was low on some micro-nutrientsand had just exhausted himself. The doctor had prescribed some special vitamins and a strict diet and exercise regimen, which he said was more to break Joey of the habits he'd developed to survive. He sure wasn't out of shape.

Seto wondered if he had gray hairs yet. Between yakuza, the Letter Man and Joey collapsing, he thought it was a miracle he wasn't white headed. Suddenly a cold chill passed down his back.

"Oh, hell. They're all going to rip me a new one." Seto reached over and grabbed his laptop. He'd completely forgotten to let anyone know what was going on. He knew Yugi, Tristan, Mai and Tea were out of the country but they'd still want to know. And Joey's Mother and sister Serenity were down in Hokkaido. He quickly typed up an email and mass mailed it, swore at the spam blocker and closed his computer again.

"Seto? I'm still thirsty. I'll try to stay awake this time."

Joey smiled at Seto and started to reach for the glass. He let his hand drop when he realized it was shaking. Seto held the glass and guided the straw to Joey's lips. Joey drank half the glass and 'mmm'ed to let Seto know he was done.

"Better? Need anything else?"

"No. I'm good. I feel bad about falling asleep on you all the time. What time is it?"

Seto looked at his watch. "Four in the afternoon."

Joey gave Seto an arrested look. "Uumm. What day is it?"

"Friday. You passed out on Monday. You've been in and out since. Do you remember much?"

"Not really." Joey shifted uncomfortably. "I got a real bad pain in my chest. I remember the chopper ride . . . sort of. Then it all kind of runs together. I got a catheter . . . I'm gonna . . . going to have trouble. I always do."

"They took that out early this morning. You've eliminated once, don't you remember?"

Joey rolled his head on the pillow. "Not really. The pain meds make me stupid. I probably won't remember everything until they stop giving me . . . what is it?"

Seto looked at the chart. "Morphine. The doctor said we could stop that as soon as you were awake for more than an hour without pain. If you really want, I could call the doctor and see if he can't switch you to something else. Would you like that, or would you rather just let it go?"

Joey considered for a second, felt himself start to drift again and decided. "I'd rather switch if I could. I don't like this drifty feeling. I hate feeling so out of control. If I get to really hurting again, I'll let you know. I didn't realize how bad it was hurting until it stopped."

Seto rang for the nurse. When she came, he asked her to see if Dr. Kobayashi could see Joey.

"How's he doing?" She took vitals and smiled at Joey. He wasn't as bad a patient as they'd been led to believe he'd be. The drugs kept him a little confused, but when he wasn't being sarcastic he was mostly cooperative, except for nagging about the catheter. He had a real 'thing' about that.

"Good. I want the catheter out. Please"

"It is out. Do you feel pressure in your bladder."

"No, but . . . I'm . . ." Joey turned red. "I need a piss. I feel . . . dammit. I feel all muzzy."

She nodded. "Your vitals are good. How much have you had to drink?" Joey shook his head. "Don't know? Well, we need to keep track. Mr. Kaiba will have to just estimate, it's not vital that we know exactly how much. At least not yet. I'll get the doctor."

When the doctor came in, he checked vitals and Joey sighed. "Doc. I still got a heart and lungs, the nurse just checked. You all keep doing that and I'm going to get worried. You people communicate worse than the cops. I need for you to change me off the morphine. It makes me stupid. I can't remember stuff. I hate drifting off in the middle of a sentence."

"Well, young man. I think we could do that. As long as you don't try to tough it out. If you hurt, you don't heal. Promise me you'll ask for meds if you need them and I'll shift you over to oral meds and we'll try something with codeine in it instead."

Joey promised and the doctor wrote the changes on the chart. He gave Seto a stern look, and a similar warning, then left.

o 0 o

Seto finally gave up and lay down on the other bed. Joey watched him for a while and wondered when his head was going to clear. He still felt 'floaty' and muzzy. He didn't like the feeling.

As he drowsed in and out Joey wondered idly if Watanabe, or Maeda were still even in Japan and if they were – what they were doing. If they caused any more trouble, he wasn't going to be so nice about things. He lay planning what he would do if they so much as looked at Seto funny. He wasn't worried about himself. He could manage just fine.

Seto mumbled, turned over and rubbed his nose. He grumbled himself awake and wished for tea. Evidently he actually said something, because the next thing he knew the door opened and an aid stuck his head in the door. He asked Joey if he was in pain, then smiled as Joey asked for 'real' tea for both of them. He went away with an agreeable nod.

"Seto, you wake?"

"Yes, I am. More or less. How do you feel?" Seto dragged his fingers through his hair trying to restore some sort of order.

"Good. I want some tea, and some answers. You up for conversation with an idiot?"

Seto smiled happily. "You're not an idiot. Fool. Just doped up. I've been dealing with you for 36 hours now. But you seem a lot better."

Joey longed for the tea. "I feel like I'm starting to throw off the drugs. I hate that feeling of being out of control. No more drugs." Joey gave Seto a stern look. "Seto. I mean it. No more. I'll manage fine now with non-narcotic Schedule III stuff. But I want to know about Maeda and Watanabe. What's going on with them? You know, so tell all. And . . . have you heard anything from Yugi and the gang? I thought . . ."

Seto felt his face burn. "I forgot to let them know until just a little while ago. Time got away from me. It's like a minute seemed like hours, then hours just . . . aren't there. I'm sorry. I sent out a complete explanation and full information as soon as I realized. You should be hearing from them soon."

Joey looked startled. "Was I that bad? I know I really felt rough."

"I thought you were having a heart attack." Seto shuddered and climbed out of his bed. He leaned over Joey and wrapped shaking arms around his love.

"Hey. Take it easy. Come here." Joey tugged and poked until Seto was on the bed, laying beside him. He made cooing noises and stroked Seto's shoulder and arm until he stopped shaking.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to worry you so much. It's ok. I'm fine. Not up to running any races or doing a club fight, but I'm really ok. I swear."

They lay on the bed cuddling until their tea came. Then Seto got out his laptop, checked e-mails and did a search on their current 'interests'.

Joey drank his tea and sighed. It was amazing how a round of antibiotics and some real sleep, drug induced or other wise, could make such a difference. Now that the drugs were working their way out of his system, he felt so good that he couldn't understand how he'd managed for so long feeling so bad.

He looked at his wrist and grumbled. "Seto, I need my watch and my bracelet."

"In the bed side table." Seto replied absently as he was reading some very interesting things at the moment. "Your ring is in there too. If you feel up to it, we could go into the sitting room. I'm tired of hospital furniture. It's much nicer in there."

Joey fished his things out of the table and put them back on. He decided he felt well enough to sit in a chair for a while. Seto helped him to walk into the sitting room pulling the IV stand with them.

Seto settled Joey in a comfortable chair and put his laptop on the coffee table. "I think you'll be interested in this. Watanabe has pled guilty to all charges. Honda has just disappeared and Maeda has gone to Australia. The Japanese government has tried him 'in absentia' and found him guilty of all charges. They are starting extradition proceedings. I don't think Australia will fight it. They're a very smart people, the Australians, I'm sure they don't want anything to do with him."

Joey grinned. "That's great. I guess they got the message. It was worth it all if they just give up."

"I think they did. You need anything?"

Seto smirked at Joey, Joey smirked back. "No. At least nothing I'm up for just yet." Joey got a good look at Seto's e-mail inbox. "Holy shit! You better get to reading. That's a lot of mail. Anything good?"

"Don't know yet. I'll read some of it if you don't mind."

Joey amused himself examining the room. It wasn't your ordinary hospital room. For one thing, he was sure the room they'd been in wasn't the main bedroom. It was too small, it had two beds in it, and it was white.

This room was more what Joey thought of when he thought of something Seto would approve of. It was papered in silk brocade in a water lily pattern. Furnished in excellent quality reproductions of Japanese Meiji era pieces. And large. It was large enough to contain, with room to spare, half a dozen large easy chairs arranged around a large Korean tea table with their own side tables as well. There was also a desk in one corner and another conversation group identical to the first.

"Seto, this is really nice. I'm thinking we're not going back to the white room, are we."

Seto absently shook his head. "No. That room is only for when the patient is really ill. We'll be settling in the other room when you go back to bed. I think they're going to take out the IV late this evening and put you on pills. Now that you're aware enough to swallow them without having them blown down your throat like a cat."

Joey snorted behind his hand. "I'd like to see someone make me swallow something I don't want to."

Seto gave him an affectionate look. "Exactly."

Joey just rang for more tea.

"Son of a fucking bitch! That dirty cock sucker. I . . . Roland . . . damn!"

Joey nearly yanked his IV out trying to get out of his chair and to Seto before he realized that there was no physical threat. But Seto was still swearing and literally panting in rage. He looked up from his computer and snarled "What the hell do you think you're doing? Sit down."

"Yeah? When you start swearing like that, I'm not gonna think somethin' is blowin' up in your face? What the hell is it? And don't tell me nothin'. I'm sick, not retarded."

Seto just pushed the laptop over to where Joey could read the screen. It was another e-mail from the Letter Man. It was full of vague threats of bad things happening and Seto should do this and that and not endanger himself. Joey clenched his teeth so hard they squeaked.

"Don't do that. You'll crack your enamel . . . Dammit! . . . I thought we got him locked out. We haven't heard from him in . . . " Seto clicked keys. " . . . three weeks. I'm calling Roland. We'll double the security on this room. Read here. See." Seto quoted. "'That yakuza boy will die on you sooner or later. Save yourself grief and give him up. Send him back to the gutter he came from.' That dirty, low down . . ." Joey put his hand over Seto's mouth.

"Don't waste breath on that idiot. I'll find him. You just wait. I'll . . ."

Seto interrupted "You'll do nothing. You're resting until you're better. I won't have you having a relapse. I won't go through that again. Joey . . ."

Joey gave Seto a soft look. "Seto, I'm already bored. I don't have to do much to find that prick. I won't even start for a few days yet. I intend to rest until I'm off the drugs and antibiotics. Then I'm all over that asshole like white on rice. Put that up and come here."

Seto put the laptop away and settled in the chair next to Joey's. He poured tea from the thermal carafe on the tea table.

"Now. You're going to rest. You swear." Seto glared at Joey who gave him a 'who me?' innocent look back. "I mean it. We're going back to The Cedars and locking ourselves down until you're better. No damn heroics."

Joey nodded impressed by Seto's heated look. "Ok, that's fine with me. The Letter Man has never carried out any of his threats. They're all really vague anyway. 'Something bad will happen.' Sounds like my Mom. We'll do it your way until I'm up to another fight." Joey held up his hand to keep Seto from exploding again. "I'm not fighting anymore, unless I absolutely have to. I'm retired and tired. But I'm not letting anyone get away with threatening us. No matter how vague. And gutter, my ass. Slums, I'll admit, but I always had a box, at least."

Seto cringed visibly. He hurt every time he thought of Joey living in a box or on the streets. He felt sick for the contempt he'd shown when he saw Joey leaving for America. And that scene in the mall; all he wanted to do was forget it.

"Joey . . . I . . ." Joey's soft lips silenced him.

After some concentrated making out (or up) Seto glanced at his watch. It was getting late and he could see that Joey was beginning to droop a little.

"You need to be back in bed. I'll help you into the good bed and then I'll see about something to eat. Does that sound good?"

Joey sighed, but nodded. "Yeah. I don't want to, but I should. I'm beginning to get tired. I'm not gonna get better if I don't rest. I want out of here as soon as possible."

Joey let Seto help him into his bed. The bedroom was big and, like the sitting room, opulent came to mind. The furniture included the bed, an armoire, a dressing table, a small 'lady' desk, two easy chairs, and a side table for them, as well as several pieces of hospital equipment discreetly concealed behind a folding screen.

Joey settled comfortably, then had to scoot over as his IV pulled because the tubing wasn't long enough. He grumbled slightly, but Seto laughed

"You don't think you're getting all that bed to yourself do you? There's room for me too, you know. Scoot a little more. You bed hog."

"Yeah? Well, I'm sick, I get the most of the bed . . . and the covers too." Joey leaned back against his fluffed pillows and sighed. "When's supper . . . or lunch . . . whatever. I'm hungry."

Seto just headed for the door saying over his shoulder. "I'll just go see if there's something coming soon. Yukari is here . . . do you remember?" Joey shook his head. "Well, he came up on his own. He's serving us instead of the hospital staff. There's a private nurse, but she's only here at night. We don't need her during the day. The regular staff is really good. Be back in a minute."

He was back in just a little while, followed by a beaming Yukari with a lap tray covered with food. He'd managed to find a nearby restaurant that would allow him to carry out food china and all. He'd also managed to obtain most of Joey's favorite dishes.

Joey reached for his food with an exclamation of delight, hooked his IV and snarled.

"Don't do that. I'll take care of it. You've caught that damn thing over and over. Here."

Seto hung the IV over a protrusion in the headboard. That was the worst thing about IV's, they caught on everything and someone as active as Joey was bound to have problems.

"But how am I supposed to eat with only one hand. I can't manage. And I'm huuuuunnnnnggryyyy! Seto, dammit, I . . . mmmmm." Joey stopped complaining, it was hard to whine around a mouth full of Kobe beef.

Seto sat cross-leggedon the bed and fed Joey between kisses. He also ate his fair share. They agreed that Yukari had out done himself in the portions department.

Finally full, Seto took the tray to the door and set it on the floor just outside, in the sitting room.

"Seto what time is it? This watch may be expensive, but I think it's wrong. I'm too tired for it to be only 9 P.M."

Seto checked his watch. "It's right. I think a full stomach and sitting up after being flat for almost three days has taken its toll. Go to sleep. I'll wake you up if anything important happens."

"Ok." Joey scooted down in the bed and was soon asleep. Seto stayed awake just long enough to change from clothes to pajamas. After changing, he slipped between the sheets and snuggled up to Joey, careful of the IV, which he'd taken to thinking of as 'that damn tube.' He couldn't wait until Joey was free of it.

o 0 o

The next morning first thing, Joey grumbled his way into the bathroom, goggled for a moment then went to gingerly try to empty his over-full bladder. He relaxed and managed. When he examined the results, he sighed. Bright yellow, but not cloudy. So he'd managed to dodge the bullet of a bladder infection; due, he decided, to the antibiotics. He looked longingly at the shower, but decided against. He really didn't need to fall.

He looked around at the brass and marble 'shrine to cleanliness' with awe. It was even more elaborate than the ones in Seto's apartment. The bathtub was big enough for two, or three if they were real friendly. There was a separate shower compartment with enough jets and showerheads to wash a limo and the controls boggled his mind. The sink was blown crystal, diamond cut into a pineapple design. He decided it looked like a punch bowl.

"Joey! What are you doing?"

Joey nearly jumped out of his skin. "Havin' a heart attack for real. Geez Seto! Scare a guy, why don't cha."

"Sorry. I woke up and you were gone. What are you doing?"

Joey made a face at Seto. "Takin' a piss and boggling. I never saw a bathroom like this one before, not even in your place in the city."

"Well, what do you expect? It is the Emperors Suite after all."

Joey choked on his tongue. "The . . . excuse me? I thought that no one could use . . . Seto, I swear. Only you."

"And only for you. Come back to bed."

Seto helped Joey back to the bed, pushing the IV stand with one hand and wrapping the other arm around Joey's waist. He was happy to see that Joey was much steadier on his feet.

"If you're good, the nurse will take out that damn tube. I'll call her."

Seto disappeared and soon came back with the nurse of the day. She took vitals while Joey rolled his eyes and grumbled. Then she consulted the chart.

"Well, we can take the IV out. I'll just. . ." She pressed on the point where needle entered skin and plucked the needle from Joey's arm with one quick motion. "There. Press here. I'll just put a bandage on it. Then I'll get your meds. You have to take pills every six hours around the clock for the next two weeks. If you don't, you risk a relapse. We wouldn't want that now would we?"

Joey pressed as directed and sighed. "No, we wouldn't want a relapse. Would we? Geeze Seto, do they take lessons or what?"

"Now, here are your meds. And a bandage." The nurse put the bandage over the needle hole in Joey's arm, gave him the pills, and a glass of water. Then insulted him by insisting on inspecting his mouth to make sure he'd swallowed the pills.

Joey watched a little bitterly as she gathered up her mess and bustled out the door, IV stand in tow.

"Joey? What's wrong?"

"Just . . . I hate that. What . . . never mind. What's for breakfast?"

"Tell."

"If we took meds in prison, they'd always check to make sure we swallowed them. It's . . . humiliating. Never mind."

Seto just nodded, vowing to have a word with the staff later.

Joey leaned back in the bed and grumbled, "I'm already bored. I need something to do. Can I have my computer? I'll just stay right here and do something useful; like catch up on _my_ e-mail."

"As soon as you eat a decent breakfast, or in your case enough food to founder a mule. Come on. Now that we've gotten rid of all those tubes, I don't have to be so careful helping you. We'll go into the other room and have a decent meal, with enough tea to float the Queen."

Joey rumbled softly deep in his chest, a soft sound of contentment.

"Can I have okonomiaki for breakfast? With shrimp? And those little dumplings with the red bean paste in them? Only they have to come from Changs, not the Dragon Garden. Theirs are soggy. And brown rice, and eggs and bacon, and ham, fried. Oh, and lots of tea. I'm giving up coffee. It makes me hyper. I don't need it anymore." Joey looked up at Seto who was trying very hard not to laugh. "Yeah? You jerk. What's so funny."

"Nothing. Everything. I'm happy. I want to laugh." Seto managed to calm himself down to a few random chuckles while he helped Joey into the sitting room.

"Um Seto? I know this is probably a stupid question. But shouldn't there be a throne if this is the Imperial Suite?"

Seto nuzzled Joey's neck. "No, silly. It just means it's usually reserved for the Emperor. If he gets ill, we have to leave. But he's very healthy."

"Yeah, like you get daily updates on his health."

"I do."

"Seto, you've got to be . . ." Joey trailed off as Seto just turned on his laptop and turned it around so he could show Joey the update on the screen. "I swear. I didn't think you could still surprise me. Damn."

Seto smirked. Joey didn't realize that the state of the Emperor's health could effect everything from the price of rice to the price of certain stocks.

"It's important. Joey, lets let explanations go for now. I don't feel like discussing business. Yukari will be coming soon and I need to catch him if you're to have everything you want."

Seto made his call and then got Joey's computer for him. "It's going to be a little while before he gets here. You could start on your email and I'm going to take another stab at getting caught up myself. I gave up after that little number from the Letter Man. Oh, and Joey. No heroics. I don't want you taking on that freak by yourself. If we have to get physical you take Roland and as many of his men as you need with you. Got me?" Seto gave Joey a hard look.

"If I have to get physical with some stalkeratizi I'm not doing it right. All we have to do is find him, connect him with the e-mails and turn all the evidence over to the proper authorities. They'll handle the rest. But I want this guy. Real bad. It'd be nice to live a normal life. Just wake up in the morning and do a job. You know . . . work out because I want to not because I know I'm going to have to go to a club. Maybe do more yoga and Tai Chi than kick boxing. Run more than lift weights. Like that. I don't think that's asking too much from life. Do you?"

Seto stroked Joey's hair gently. "No I don't thing it's asking too much. I understand exactly what you mean. And it's going to happen. I swear it will. Even if we have to move out of the country. I can afford it. We'll move to . . . where would you like to move?"

Joey trapped Seto's hand in his. "I'm not letting that ass force us out of Japan. If we move it'll be because we want to, not because that prick has driven us out. I'll catch him. I'm not sure how yet, but I will. Now . . . breakfast. I hear Yukari's voice and that cart he uses."

After consuming a breakfast that would, indeed, founder a mule, they both settled down with their computers to catch up on e-mails and as Joey referred to it. 'What not'

Joey was delighted to find an e-mail from each of his friends. Yugi wanted to know what he needed, Tea left some babbling mess that Joey skimmed and snickered over. Mai just sent a short command to get better before she came back and nursed him herself. That made him groan remembering a cold he'd had, she wasn't a very patient nurse. Tristan sent best wishes and a threat to dismember Seto if Joey wasn't treated like a king.

He also got mail from the Department informing him that it wouldn't be necessary for him to go to a trial to testify. Also that he was being put on the permanently inactive list, due to mental instability and physical something, he quit trying to understand and forwarded it to Seto with the comment. "I don't want to go back on duty. I just want to do something else."

Seto eyed the mail, translated the legal jargon into, "You're too fucked up to work and we're too afraid to just fire you, so you get paid to do nothing as long as you don't sue us."

Joey snorted. "I got money from them already but what the hell. Just invest it will you?"

Seto considered for a few moments. "I've invested every penny you got from them already, sure I'll invest the rest. And the money you got from that computer game. You write great games. You have another in mind?"

Joey nodded absently. "Yeah, nothing to talk about yet but something's cooking." Joey yawned and scratched. "Seto if I don't take a shower or bath soon, I'm gonna start molding. Come shower with me."

Seto shut down his computer and followed Joey into the bathroom. They agreed that Joey was still a little too unsteady on his feet to stand long enough to take a shower. So they wound up in the big tub, laughing and splashing, and washing each other's hair. When they settled down to soak for a while Seto took Joey's hand in his and examined the tattoo, or tried to.

"Don't. I hate that thing. Don't look at it."

Seto covered Joey's hand with his, entwining his fingers with Joey's. "I don't like it much either. If you hate it that much why don't you have it removed."

"Can't remove a tattoo. Where's your head?"

Seto nipped Joey's shoulder. "Where's yours? Of course you can. It's . . . I'm not sure exactly how, but I saw it on TV. Let's get out and dry off. Then I'll see what I can find out for sure."

Joey gulped, choking down a lump. "Seto, if you can get that tattoo off me. I'll . . . well, I already love you forever. But does the phrase grovelingly grateful seem an understatement?"

"I'll settle for a hug and a kiss. Followed by a back rub. Come on. Oh, and I need to work on your hair. It's all tangled."

They both dressed in silk pajamas and matching robes. Seto had brought Joey's favorite bronze colored set and his own favorite dark royal blue one.

Seto sat Joey between his knees on the floor in the sitting room and produced a brush, comb and elastic from the pockets of his robe. He'd just finished combing the last of the tangles out and was starting to brush the golden locks to silky smoothness when Dr. Kobayashi came in.

"Oh. Hello. Joey, I need to take your vitals and then we need to go over your meds so I'm sure you take them right."

Joey bulled up. "No."

"Excuse me?" The doctor gave Joey a startled look.

"No vitals. You people poke me, write all that down and the very next minute someone else is doing the same thing. I'm fine. All I want to do is go home. And I'm gonna . . ."

"Joey, hush. We'll go home in a little while. Just stop fussing or he'll keep you longer."

Dr. Kobayashi realized that they'd gotten on Joey's nerves with their obsession. He was a VIP 'very important patient' and no one wanted to be accused of neglecting him in any way, so they had instead, pushed him a little too far. Now he was rebelling. The doctor decided to let it drop before it got hot.

"Ok. No more vitals. I want to send one of my better private nurses home with you. She'll make sure you take your meds and see that you don't over do. This is not negotiable; no nurse, you stay here, or check yourself out without my approval. Ok"

Joey nodded rather sullenly.

Seto spoke up into the lengthening silence. "Doctor? Before you go . . . Joey has this tattoo. It causes us both some . . . irritation. I'd like to have it removed. Do you know anything about the procedure?"

"No. But we have a clinic here that specializes in tattoo removal. I'll just send one of the technicians up to look at it."

"Technicians? I want to see the doctor in charge. Joey gets the best."

Dr. Kobayashi smiled. "There is only one doctor and he's extremely busy. But the tech only examines the tattoo, asks a few questions, and takes notes. Then, after evaluation, they decide how many treatments will be needed and set up a schedule. Don't worry. A tattoo that small shouldn't take much."

Seto grumbled but the doctor was firm Joey finally intervened. "Seto, let's just go with the flow. If we don't like the tech or whatever, we'll just find another place to do the damn thing. Ok?"

"Ok, but I don't have to like it." Seto settled back in his chair, sulking a little. "Let me finish your hair or it'll be tangled again." Seto did finish with Joey's hair.

After they'd changed into street clothing, they sat conversing idly until the tech was announced.

He examined the tattoo and asked a few questions, like what kind of ink was used, how long had Joey had it, that sort of thing.

Joey answered easily and the tech checked boxes and flipped papers. "Well, I'll set . . . shit. You're that Wheeler."

Joey stiffened "Yeah? If by that Wheeler, you mean the cop. Yeah, that's me, wanna make somethin' of it?"

"Yes, but no. . . .I mean, we have orders from the Head Administrator. If you'll come down stairs in about an hour, we can do your first treatment. If there's any residual shadow it will take another treatment. But this kind of red is usually fairly easy to eradicate." He flipped his book shut, stood up and announced. "I know I'm nobody, but I thank you for everything you've done to make my life safer." He bowed deeply to Joey, leaving him open mouthed, then left.

Joey tipped his head to gaze at Seto. "Well, I'll be."

Seto just kissed him until he gasped for breath.

Seto wondered about the advisability of Joey having the removal done while he was still in such bad shape but Joey wanted it even more than he did. The doctor assured him that it wasn't that big a deal, in fact, since he was already on antibiotics he would be better off.

When they got in to see the doctor, which only took a few minutes, he asked some more questions. Like who did the tattoo, how long had Joey had it. Did he know what kind of red pigment was used? Joey patiently answered all the questions.

"Well, young man. It's going to take several treatments, I'm afraid. Red is hard to remove." Joey gave Seto a disgusted look. "Andnew tattoos are harder than old ones. This one was done by an expert. Why you would have something like this done is beyond me. As an officer you know tattoos are not allowed."

Joey shrugged. "As an under cover I got away with a lot. I'd rather have a tattoo than get my finger cut off. So, just to change the subject. Can you take it off?"

"I see. Umm. It'll probably take two or even three treatments but I'm sure we can get rid of it. You do understand that the skin will always look different. But with a little attention and some special cream it won't be noticeable, except to tattoo artists or other people who know exactly what they are looking at."

Seto sighed. If he could get rid of the tattoo, he felt Joey would feel a lot better about himself. Carrying around such a noticeable reminder of the things he'd done couldn't be good for Joey.

Joey just settled back in the dentist style chair, stuck out his hand and remarked 'soonest begun soonest ended."

Seto held Joey's other hand as the man worked guiding the laser over the tattoo. The machine made a slight popping sound. Joey was soon grinding his teeth.

"Does it hurt a lot? Would you like something?" Seto stroked Joey's arm gently.

"Naw. Just feels like someone's snapping me with a rubber band. Kind of irritating. I don't need anything. I just . . . it almost feels like I'm getting it all over again. I . . . Doc. How much longer will it be?"

The doctor realized that Joey was having some kind of problem that wasn't related to the pain. He examined the work he'd done and decided to let the rest go for now.

"I'm done. I didn't get all the way around but the remainder of the tattoo is on the palm side. So why don't we call it a day. You can come back next week and I'll work on the part I haven't touched yet. Then you'll have to wait a month before I can give you another treatment."

"Sounds good. Thanks Doc. I'll be back next week."

"Ok, see you then. Be sure to stop by the Nurses Desk and pick up your care sheets."

Joey examined his hand as Seto got the sheets from the nurse, as well as a jar of cream, and a few stern words about after care.

o 0 o

"Seto, it didn't fade at all. It's not going to work. Shit." Joey had been looking at his hand every few seconds since they'd gotten back to their rooms.

Seto settled down in one of the easy chairs and carefully read over the care sheets and the FAQ.

"Joey, calm down. It says here that you probably won't see much change for several days. The body's immune system takes that long to start removing the dye. If treatments here don't work, I'll take you to America. There are several clinics there that specialize in tattoo removal. Now sit down before you worry yourself into a relapse."

"I thought we were going to go home. I want to go home. Can we leave now? Please." Joey paced, he was working himself up again and Seto decided to humor him. He wanted to leave as well.

"Yes, we're going to go home. All I need to do is sign some papers, then we can leave. Come and sit down before you wear yourself out and fall over."

"Ok. But I want to go home. I hate hospitals. I hate the way they smell like disinfectant and old blood and . . ." Joey shuddered. "Ugh! Come on. I know I'm nagging, but I just want to go home. I'll be good, I swear I will. I'll do every thing the doctor says I should. I don't want a relapse. I feel better than I have in months, I don't want to mess that up now. So can we go, please. I'll even pay for the taxi."

Seto grabbed Joey by the hand and pushed him into a chair. "Sit down! You're driving me to distraction. We'll leave as soon as I get the signal that the car is here. We're not leaving until all the security protocols are in place. You designed them yourself, for me. But if it's good enough for me, it's good enough for you."

Joey sat and quit fussing, if Seto was waiting for security he'd shut up. He wasn't going to argue about things he'd put in place himself.

The soft beep of Seto's cell phone signaling that there was a text message made both of them jump. The message was from Roland, telling them that the car was waiting at the Royal entrance. Joey marveled that Seto could set things like this up so easily, or at all. He still hadn't gotten it through his head exactly how wealthy and powerful Seto really was.

They entered the car and Joey flopped gracelessly onto the soft leather seat. He grabbed Seto and hauled him against his chest. Seto didn't resist, instead he practically attacked Joey. Roland quietly ran the partition window up and told the driver to take his time.

In the back Joey and Seto reassured each other that everything was all right. All the way home, loudly.

When they got back to The Cedars, Seto insisted that Joey go back to bed immediately. Joey didn't do more than give a small and very token protest. He didn't feel as well as he'd thought. He got tired easily. The doctor had said that he would tire easily for a while still and told him he had to ease off on his exercise routines. And their time in the car had definitely been energetic.

Joey lay in bed and examined all the papers the various doctors, nurses and physical therapists had sent home with them. The gist of the whole pile was; relax, don't do anything strenuous and you'll recover in two to four months. So Joey resigned himself to doing light tai chi and yoga, he realized that he felt a strange sense of relief. He'd like to stay in real good shape but he was glad he didn't have to stay in shape to club fight at a moment's notice anymore.

He allowed himself to drift off wondering where Seto was.

Seto was in his office,hiring people. He called Yukari in and explained to the man that he was hiring a valet for Joey. One that would make sure that he didn't overdo it first thing. He asked Yukari if he had any ideas as to who might fill the job.

Yukari beamed, it was a very great honor for him that Seto trusted him enough that he would ask his advice.

"Well, I have a friend. He's . . . scarred, and he's afraid that his current employer is going to let him go. The employer and his lover aren't using the apartment like they used to. He's been told he has a home there as long as he wants, but he needs to be useful and you know yourself that rich people can be contradictory. Tell you one thing then do another. So, if you'd interview him, I'd appreciate it. But . . . he's rather badly scarred, so he's shy. Do you think you and Master Joey would like to have him?"

Seto sat stunned. "Is his name Torrance by any chance?"

"Yes, it is. He's a very good man. Very organized and genteel. He was burned saving his former employer'sson. The man cast him off. Do you think you would like to hire him?"

Seto smiled. "I already did. I'm not closing that apartment, I'll be needing it rather often in a while. But if you think Torrance can keep Joey in hand, I'll hire someone you recommend to take care of the apartment and transfer Torrance here."

Yukari smiled back. "He was a commander in the Singapore Police department when he was younger. I think he can manage you just have to reassure him that he won't lose his job."

"He won't lose his job for making Joey do what he's supposed to, just the opposite . . . thank you Yukari, that will be all."

Yukari stood and bowed, he was happy that he could not only help his employer but also his friend.

Seto called Torrance at once. After talking to him for a few moments Seto just said. "I don't remember ever seeing you full on or in good light. Why don't you just let me make up my own mind? I swear I won't fire you just because you have some scars. And you know I never break my word. Joey has seen you and he doesn't seem to have a problem with it. Come tomorrow."

Torrance just said, "Very well, sir." and hung up.

Joey woke, wondered sleepily what time it was, and decided his stomach said it was lunch time. He realized that he hadn't undressed, only taken off his shoes and shirt. So he found a t-shirt and tugged it on over his head while walking toward the door. This wasn't such a good idea as he ran right into Seto, who was coming to wake him for a late lunch.

"Hungry? I hope so. Sakura has outdone herself. And I want you to eat. You're still way too thin. And she will be bringing you your drink twice a day. Here let me. You've gotten yourself tangled up something awful."

Seto reached out to help Joey get the t-shirt untangled. He'd managed to get one arm through an armhole, but the other was through the neck and he was trying to put his head through the other arm. He'd also managed to get his braid caught in the mix. Seto efficiently straightened the offending garment and stuffed Joey into it.

"There! I don't know how you managed to do that. And I don't really care. You've messed up your braid and I don't have time to fool with it now. Sakura will be upset if we let the food go cold. Come on. I'm hungry."

"Me too. What all has Sakura made. Did she make udon noodles with beef? I've acquired a taste for it. And I'd like some shrimp tempura. I like shrimp. The fresher the better." Joey finished straightening his shirt and tucked it into his trousers as he followed Seto to the door

Seto shuddered slightly. "Yes, I remember. We could go back to that restaurant if you like. As long as I don't have to watch you kill your dinner."

Joey laughed and leaned on Seto. "My legs are still a little shaky. But . . . You're such a city boy. I suppose you think beef comes neatly cut up and packaged on those plastic trays."

Seto put his nose in the air and wrapped his arm around Joey's waist. "I certainly know better. It comes from a truck, frozen. . . ." At Joey's gape-jawed look, he laughed. "Joey! I know exactly where beef comes from. I own a farm in Kobe. And another in Australia. And land here and there all over the world. I diversified Kaiba Corp. and my own investments years ago. Here. Sit."

He helped Joey settle in his favorite chair at the kitchen table. The massive butcher-block top was scrubbed to a special luster and decorated with small mats made of twigs, which bore the various platters of foods.

Joey dug in with a will and ate his way through everything offered with a cheerful determination to, as he put it, 'join the clean plate club.' Sakura beamed from her place in front of the stove, happily planning supper.

Seto pulled Joey after him and went back to his office. He made Joey lay down on the 'fainting' couch there and told him that Torrance would be coming to serve him. Joey rolled his eyes, he didn't need a servant.

"Seto, I don't need him. I can take care of myself. Whadya wanna do somethin' dumb like that fur?"

Seto decided he wasn't going to put up with Joey whining this was too important.

"Joey!" Joey snapped his mouth shut when, Seto used that tone of voice it was important. "One, Torrance is afraid I'm going to let him go. Two, you need someone to make sure you take your meds and follow the schedules the doctor and therapist made out. I'm not good at prolonged nursemaiding, I have too much work of my own to do. I'll forget something important. I won't have you having a relapse. So Torrance comes here and you let him valet you. Ok?"

Joey grumbled a little but finally agreed snarking. "And if I don't you'll probably figure out something I'll like even less."

Seto smirked. "I will nurse you myself and you've already seen how bad a nurse I make. Wrong equipment."

Joey flopped back on the couch with a dramatic groan.

o 0 o

a touch short but I know you all hate cliffies.

Almost done, probably two more chapters and maybe an epilogue. If you have any unanswered questions ask them now so I can be sure to answer them.

Appoligies to all the FF readers. I didn't realize that FF was eating all my breaks. I'll have to keep an eye on it.

Thank yous:

Flame Swordswoman - Don't worry I'll finish. I promise. Thank you for the nice review.

Ra - snerk No Yugi chibis, please. (Runs away)

WheelerWolf - Thank you

Mandy - Thank you

Red Eyes White Dragon - Thank you

Hellfire - I hope you meant Awesome.

Kaolared - He'll get better. Also; some people just hate hospitals, but with his history of getting restrained, I think he's justified.

Jasemini - I hate catheters. double hiss


	24. Chapter 24

To Serve 24

Betaed by Skippyscatt. Ever patient. Bless her.

Lemon warning.

Joey grumbled his way up the stairs. He had wanted to watch news, but he was falling asleep on the couch and Seto had sent him up to bed announcing that he wasn't up to 'dragging your ass' up the stairs to their suite. He was worn out but he still felt better than he had in months. He wasn't running on nerves and caffeine anymore. He was so glad he didn't have to force himself. Now all he had to do was relax, find the Letter Man, and get on with a very pleasant life.

He stumbled through his nightly routine of tooth brushing and face washing, put on the pajamas that Yukari had put out and crawled into bed. It felt so good to just relax. Roland was firmly in charge of security. Joey trusted him now, and that was good for both of them. Good for Roland in that Joey wasn't second guessing him anymore, and good for Joey because he wasn't second guessing Roland and worrying himself to death.

Falling into bed he dropped off to sleep almost at once and didn't feel Seto slip in beside him. Seto smiled to himself, Joey was so tired he didn't even twitch. Seto luxuriated in the feeling of a completely limp Joey snoring beside him and drifted off happily.

Morning was interesting. Yukari woke them up and sent Joey into what he called his dressing room. Torrance was waiting there for him with a rather hesitant expression on his face. But Joey greeted him with a happy 'Hey there.' Torrance replied with dignity and offered Joey a choice of outfits.

"You gonna dress me? What are you doing here? I mean it's not that I don't want you, but . . . shit. Help a fella get his foot out of his mouth, will ya?"

"Certainly, sir." Torrance bowed gravely from the waist. "Master Seto brought me from the city to make sure that you took your meds and didn't over do it. I was a Commander in the Singapore P.D. until I made the wrong decision, got some good men dead, and had to take an early retirement. It's something of a source of embarrassment to me . . . but I think my experiences will allow me to help you get along a little better than I did."

Joey groaned softly. "Wow. Tough break. I got a shrink and I'm doin' fairly good. I'll double up on the sessions for a while. You ought to talk to him too. Real nice guy. Name of Higa. You get burned in the same mess . . . not that it's any of my business. Um m m . Should I wear graysocks with navy blue?"

Torrance ducked the question about his burns, he thought, and answered, "They're not gray. They're light blue, but if you feel they're too light there's a pair of black ones here." He handed Joey the socks.

"Yeah, that's a lot better. I don't like light colored socks. If I got any more, could you do something with them? Especially if they're white cotton." Torrance made a face. "I know I'm supposed to wear light colors with some things . . . in that case I'll skip socks all together. I got a thing. Ok?"

"Yes, sir. A _thing_." Torrance smiled and helped Joey with his shirt. "You act like you're still sore. And I want to change the dressing on that arm. How are you other wise?"

Joey accepted Torrance's help with a nod. "Not too bad. I've felt worse. I'm still achy and if I don't eat before I take those damn pills I get pukey. Like a cat . . . you know. Now, I asked you a question. If you want to tell me to fuck off, do it, but don't ignore me. Ok?"

Torrance grimaced then laughed. "I can see why you were so successful. Got a mind like a steel trap and a grip like a bulldog. Ok. I was drunk off my ass, set the kitchen on fire. I got burned getting my employer and his wife out before they roasted. It was a charity job. Now, I do a good job and stay off the sauce."

Torrance pulled the old bandage off Joey's arm causing him to wince slightly. He quickly examined Joey's arm then stuck a clean bandaid on it.

Joey sighed. "Damn, that's really rough. Well, here. Help me on with my harness."

Torrance took the pistol harness from Joey and examined it. "You really think you need this?"

"No, but I'm not comfortable without it. I'll get over it in a while, but I don't intend to put myself through the aggravation until I feel better other ways. . . . Damn, strap's twisted . . . get it for me."

Torrance obligingly straightened the errant strap and handed Joey a light jacket. "You might want that if you're going to eat outside, it's just a little chilly."

Joey hooked one finger in the collar and hung it over his shoulder. "Great. Come on. I'm starving. Yukari and Sakura really put on a good feed. How you getting on with them?"

"Just fine. There's no below stairs politics in a Kaiba house, he won't tolerate it. So . . . but, I've known both of them for a while . . . just in conjunction with all of us working for Kaiba and we get along well. I'll get your pills for you and be down in a few moments. Will you be wanting to shave after breakfast?"

Joey rubbed his chin. "Naw. I think I'll let it slide for the day. And don't be thinking I need you to scrub my back or nothin'"

Torrance blinked, Joey was upset about something, his grammar had slipped. "I believe that is what Mr. Seto is for. Get to breakfast and I'll be down soon. Go."

Joey laughed and headed down the stairs to breakfast.

The next week was one of interesting changes. Seto found that Joey didn't tend to flinch every time someone entered a room. He also slept in a little later, allowed Torrance to choose his clothing, and finally, near the end of the week, put off his harness, except when they left the compound. He also spent an hour every morning doing yoga or Tai Chi. And only spent half an hour on strength training. He put on a pound, ate every thing he saw and generally, as he put it, goofed off like a brat.

Seto watched with joy in his heart as Joey relaxed, not only physically, but mentally as well. There was only one upset in the week. Joey got a call from Tanaka-sama.

"No!" Joey punched the air. "I said no. I'm not coming back, I'm doing fine. Seto loves me and I love him. I'm not taking a chance on losing everything I've got by trying to get back on active. I don't want to. I'm retired and I'm staying retired. I'll write games and programs and do private security or . . . something. It's not as if I don't have money of my own. Seto invested for me. All I've got is a small income, but it's enough."

After a moment more Joey slammed the phone down and turned to see Seto standing in the door. He crossed the room in three long, quick strides. "What is it? You're upset."

"I got a call from my old boss. He wants me to come back. I don't want to and I don't think Psych will let me. I don't have to go to testify at trial, so as far as I'm concerned, it's all over. But . . ."

Seto put his index finger against Joey's lips. "You don't have to go back. You've got plenty of money of your own and I'll keep you if it runs out. So . . . kiss?"

Joey dutifully kissed Seto, much to their mutual pleasure, and quit worrying about Tokyo PD., forever.

Seto was enduring a flood of e-mails from the Letter Man and he was sick of it. The last two weeks or so they hadn't heard anything at all and now it was worse than ever.

"Joey, I don't know what to do. We get regular mails and stuff from the gang, but it all comes to our private boxes. This shit all comes to my business/personal account. I don't know . . . I'm not getting anywhere. Will you please find this asshole so I can have everyone over and get Mo' back from France before he's completely corrupted?"

Joey grimaced. He'd goofed off enough. "Sure, boss. I'm right on it. Send me all the files to my laptop and . . . I have some ideas I want to try . . . can we get a 3-D projection unit set up somewhere? Like in the . . . whadda ya call it? Grand audience chamber or the banqueting hall . . . whatever?"

Seto just shrugged. "Sure. Whatever you want. Just ask. I just want this . . ." Seto's face turned an alarming shade of red. " . . . fuck wad caught. Soon. You know that shit like this eventually escalates into something more. I don't want to give him the opportunity."

Joey got up and walked over to Seto. He put his arms around him and hugged him hard. "I'll catch him. You just watch me. I need to go over all the files now that I'm not worried about the yakuza. I have some ideas. I just need to collect all the data and analyze it. I . . . well, we'll see."

Seto downloaded all the files into Joey's computer and watched in amazement as Joey wrote a program that enabled him to control the scroll speed of his word processor so he wasn't constantly clicking to advance the text.

"You can read that fast?"

"Yeah. Even faster if I'm only looking for symbol matches. Like phrases and such." Joey started reading and Seto left him alone, going back to his own work.

Joey read for over three hours, then shut down his computer, grumbling. "No patterns in the messages that I can find. Fuck! I'll have to do a mess of . . . dammit, I'm not either . . . Seto, I need a job done. I'll type up a set of parameters and you can get some data entry people to make up a database for me. Then I can apply sorts until I come up with something useful."

It only took the data entry people a day to do the job. Joey didn't know how Seto had set it up and he didn't care. All he cared about was that the job was done. Unfortunately his sorts didn't result in anything useful. He nearly threw his laptop across the room. Only refraining from doing so because he didn't want to have to reload all his files.

Torrance came in with his pills and the happy information that this was his last dose.

"Well, thank someone for small favors. Torrance, I want some tea. I'll take it outside, if you don't mind."

Torrance just shook his head. Joey was a great one for saying please and thank you. He went to make up a tea tray.

When he came onto the terrace, Joey was sitting at the small table staring into space chewing on his lip.

"Oh . . . thanks. Torrance. Talk to me. Tell me stuff."

"What shall I tell you?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that you told me something once that is important. So talk to me."

Torrance gave Joey a blank look then started pouring tea. He'd brought two cups just in case Seto came out to join Joey, but now he took it for himself. He settled down across from Joey and started talking.

He told Joey everything he'd ever told him over again. He talked through a pot of tea, then another that Yukari brought. Joey listened with such a blank look on his face that at first Torrance thought he wasn't really listening. Then he realized something that Joey's teachers never had. That blank look was because Joey was listening with every fiber of his being. So he went over everything he could think of.

"What? Wait! Go back. Cleaning crew? I thought you did all the cleaning?"

"I do. But I have some of the women come in and do things I don't want to do alone. Either because I have to get on a ladder, or I'm afraid I'll drop something on my head. I don't like the idea of laying on the floor for hours, if not days, waiting for someone to come find me. So I have a crew come in about every two months."

"Ok . . . so why . . . if you have crews come in. Why did this one bother you?"

"I just had a crew in a week before. The lead girl was really a little odd. She kept saying things like 'my boy needs to live in an immaculate house' and 'Seto-chan likes things I do.' Really made my skin crawl, but I just marked it down to the crew wanting to be able to say that they cleaned for Kaiba Seto and chased them off. Why?"

Joey shuddered. "Not sure . . . just don't like it somehow. How do we know that that crew was really some of our people?"

Torrance frowned. "They all had the proper badges and uniforms. Both are hard to come by. Issuing uniforms requires a badge and . . . getting a badge is hard. I lost mine once and the rigmarole I had to go through was . . . the only word I can think of is impressive."

Joey shifted in his chair. "Something is off. I just can't put my finger on it. There's stuff that's been bothering me about the e-mails. If I could just put my hand on the right bit of data. Damn."

Torrance poured more tea. "If you like, I could just sit here and listen while you . . . er . . . organize your thoughts. Maybe I'll see something you don't . . . forest and trees."

Joey sat for a while sipping his tea, then he started talking. "Something about the way the mail comes in. It's almost always after the fact. Like he's saying, 'See what I can do?' but . . . something. The ass almost sounds sorry that he did bad things to us. Something happens and we get mail saying, 'you shouldn't have done that. See what happened?' . . . it gives me an itch. And I know I know who it is, it's just I don't know." Joey shook his head. "That could make a lot more sense. Now my head hurts. I still have a way to go to get back up to snuff. I'm going for a short jog."

Torrance looked Joey over, then nodded. "Yes, I believe it will be good for you. You're getting better by the minute. Just don't over do. Seto will have both of us in the oubliette if you do. I'll go on up and put out your jogging shorts. Tank or tee."

Joey nodded. "I'll finish my tea and be right up . . . uumm . . . tank, I think."

o 0 o

Seto couldn't stand it any longer. He was tired of being inside, he wanted out in the fresh air doing something active. He decided to take a ride on one of the bridle trails on the grounds.

He went down to the stables and had the inappropriately named stallion Kicker saddled. He was inappropriately named because he wouldn't dream of kicking, he was a Tennessee Walking horse, his gate bred into him for decades. The first of his bred were used by overseers of Tennessee plantations. Thus the name, their smooth walking gate was easy and faster than it looked, enabling the rider to travel in comfort.

Seto rode to the end of the trail, dismounted and draped the reins over his arm. Kicker good-naturedly followed, snuffling the ground for sweet grass. Seto gently pulled his head up.

"Don't do that. You'll drool all over. I don't want green slobber all over the tack."

Kicker snorted indignantly, but quit trying to nibble the grass.

When Seto saw Joey across the valley, he snarled so violently that Kicker jerked his head up, snorting sharply. Seto mounted in one smooth movement and set Kicker into a collected canter that covered the distance to Joey in a few minutes.

He cut Joey off and looked down on him, examining his face carefully for signs of strain or fatigue.

"You . . . you're supposed to be resting. Do you . . . "

Kicker decided to take a hand. He extended his head and nibbled on Joey's shoulder. Joey gently pushed his head away. "No salt here, boy. Seto, Torrance ok'd it. I told him where I wanted to go and he set me a pace so I wouldn't over do. He'll be happy to see that I've stopped to talk to you. So . . . why don't you set pretty boy here to a flat walkand I'll jog along side. If I get tired, you can lead him and I'll ride."

Seto turned Kicker and tapped him with his heels. The horse started off at a flat walk, Joey took hold of the stirrup leathers and kept pace. When Kicker shifted into a Running Walk, Joey kept up easily.

"Seto, don't let him go into a canter. I don't want to have to keep up with that yet . . ." Joey jogged easily, still with enough breath to carry on a conversation. "Seto, this guy is great. He's got one of the smoothest walks I've ever seen. How's his canter?"

Seto smirked at Joey. "Smooth as Air-Glide, you should ride him. Next time I come out I'll make sure you come too. You could ride with me. You said you rode, but you've never ridden here."

"Didn't want to get you out in the open, snipers. But . . . God, I'd love to ride this guy. Never got to ride anything but quarter horses before. Some of the overseers had Walkers. They had to provide their own horses if they wanted quality horseflesh. Not that the horses at the Farm were dog meat, but they were common. Good workers, and well taken care of, but not up to his quality by a long shot."

Joey jogged in silence for a while. Seto made sure that he was keeping up without strain. It was nice, this companionable ride. He wanted it to continue forever, but of course it was over too soon.

They reached the stable and one of the stable men came out to take Kicker. Seto shook his head. One thing he'd learned for himself was that taking care of horses was something he enjoyed. He felt that, if the huge creature was willing to carry him, the least he could do in return was care for it himself.

Seto took off the bridle, he walked Kicker until he was cooled down, while Joey walked beside him cooling down too. They talked about Kicker and his bloodline, where Seto'd gotten him and whether he was going to breed him. When Kicker and Joey were cool, Seto gave them both water, Kicker's in a bucket, Joey's in a bottle.

"Come on, inside with both of you." Seto led Kicker into his loose box. Joey leaned on the loose box wall and watched as Seto removed the saddle. He took it and handed it off to the waiting stable hand. Seto took up a currycomb and started currying Kicker.

"You're really good at this. Why don't I know this?"

"Because I didn't have time to do stuff like this before. I was too busy. Now that I've got time, things will be a lot different. Joey love. There's so much I want to do. To show you. We . . . need time together. The honeymoon's not nearly over yet."

Joey smirked. "It may never be over. There's things I want to show you too. And things I want to do and see. We find the Letter Man and I want to start dueling again. Give Yugi a run for his money. Other things too. I'd like to shoot inBarry, Ill. The International Masters Pistol Championships are held there at the PASA Park."

"Passing park what?"

Joey rolled his eyes. "The PASA Park. Pike Adams Shooting Association. Real deal. The rules are really strict and keep people from winning because they have money to burn on fancy equipment. The total cost of three pistols can't exceed two thousand dollars, at least for the stock class. Which is what I'm interested in. We can do all kinds of stuff if I can just catch this idiot Letter Man."

"Oh. I see. Well. Just let me know what you need. I'll get it for you."

Seto curried and Joey watched. They both relaxed, neither needing to say anything.

Joey finished his water and Seto finished his job. He turned the comb and lead line over to the stable man, who took them with a respectful nod.

Seto linked his arm with Joey's and they walked back to the donjon.

o 0 o

Joey stood in the middle of the vast hall and smiled Seto had had a portable Duel Monsters projector set up there. It was going to be fun as he'd also bought one of the dueling computers.

"Joey, if you beat the computer too many times I'm going to have to rewrite the program. Just have fun and don't over do."

Joey put on his most innocent 'who me' look and then hung one arm over Seto's shoulders. "I'll be good, I promise. I feel too good to mess it up now. I had a good run, I feel like exercising is a pleasure, instead of a chore. I'm not half-starved most of the time anymore. I'd be more than a fool to over do now. Go do your work. I know you've got a lot of catching up to do. You've spent nearly every waking hour with me. Between you and Torrance, not to mention Yukari and Sakura, I've been nursed and coddled to a fare thee well. Not that I'm complaining, you understand. In fact, it feels great. But I'm better now, so you all need to get back to normal. Go, work."

Seto smirked at Joey happily. He looked a hundred percent better. He was rapidly putting on weight, he didn't have that little crease between his eyebrows anymore, and he seemed looser somehow.

"Ok, I'm going. I've got a bunch of stuff to catch up with. I'll make sure you get your head out of that game in time for supper."

Joey nodded absently, sorting cards and planning strategy.

Joey spent the rest of the afternoon dueling. He enjoyed it, loved his new deck and beat the computer three duels out of five. He vowed to improve as fast as he could. He wanted to enter the next championship, he was going to win it and get his life back. All he had to do was catch the Letter Man and everything would be fine.

Seto walked into the room just as Joey kicked a chair across the room.

"That bad? I didn't think you would do too bad. What. . . " Seto stopped talking as Joey turned to glare at him.

"It's not that. I did pretty good. See?" Joey handed Seto the readout from the dueling computer. "I was just thinking. I've got to find that damn asshole Letter Man. Until I do, we can't get our lives back. What if. . . well, what if what if. Dammit! I'm gonna find dat pissant and squash him."

Seto pulled Joey into his arms and kissed him. "I know you'll find him. Now that you have the time and you know you'll have all the resources you want. Why don't we eat supper? You calm down and get a good nights sleep. Tomorrow you'll just have to start really cracking down on it. I know you'll find him. But you can't kill him."

Joey pouted. "Why not? I wanna squash his head like a ripe plum."

"Because then he won't go to prison. You know . . . well," Seto smirked at Joey's arrested expression. "See, you got the idea. Why shouldn't he suffer. He's got us locked up, but good. He should find out what it's like. Right?"

Joey hugged Seto. "When you're right, you're right. Come on. Supper sounds good. Do you think Sakura will make those little shrimp things I like?"

Seto laughed. "And when has she not made them in the last week? Pig . . . you'll get . . . well, you've got a long way to go to get fat. But you'll definitely put on some good weight." Seto poked Joey in the ribs. "You're beginning to bulk up nicely. Soon you won't look like a refugee from some third world country."

Joey tripped Seto and ran for the kitchen. They'd taken to eating in the kitchen or out on the terrace. Joey complained that the food was cold if they at in their quarters and said it was an insult to Sakura. Seto just nagged him until he admitted that he just liked to smell her cooking.

o 0 o

Joey woke feeling very good. Well rested, healthy and, as usual, hungry. He wanted food and a lot of it, now. What he got was a tray of great looking omelet, juice, toast and Seto.

"Mmmm. Seto. Nice. Going to feed me?"

"If you like. And after. . . I could get the ropes?"

Joey made a face. "Don't need ropes. And don't look at me like that. I know you like it. But I'd like to make love once in a while with you making love back. Feed me. Then we'll see, ok?"

Seto settled in to feed Joey. As he ate Joey touched Seto, gently running his hands up and down Seto's arms and over his shoulders. He caressed his thighs and gently rubbed his belly. Seto finally had to put down the fork. His hands were shaking too hard to do anything useful.

"If you're not using those, here." Joey took the tray over to the stand and settled it in place. He finished off the juice and turned around to look at Seto. Seto's eyes were dilated and slightly glazed. "Lay down."

Seto obeyed, Joey's tone of voice didn't allow anything else. He watched as Joey stalked back to the bed. He crawled onto the bed and settled against Seto.

"Reach up. Here." Joey wrapped Seto's fingers around the spindles in the headboard. "Do _not_ let go. You owe me time still, and I'm collecting. Look at the clock. Remember what time it is."

Seto looked at the clock, but he doubted he'd remember his name by the time Joey got done with him. He moaned softly and gave himself up.

Joey started at the top. He kissed Seto's eyelids and mouth. Seto kissed back, lifting his head to follow when Joey pulled away. "No. Stay still." Seto obeyed. Joey licked his way down Seto's chest to one nipple. He worried at it gently, licking and nipping at the tender flesh. Seto whimpered. "Shh. I'm in control here. Be quiet."

Seto endured Joey nipping, sucking or nibbling every part of his body, except where he wanted him to. He squirmed and wriggled trying to induce Joey to touch him. Joey pinned him down with his body and held him, gently forcing him to accept the touches he was allowed. He never let go of the headboard. He was a man of his word, once given always kept. No matter what. But right now he wished fervently that he wasn't. Or did he?

Joey smiled against his lips. "Like it? You can tell me if you do or not. But no babbling or bargaining."

"Joey." Joey made an annoyed noise. "Yes, yes. I like it. Please. I . . . please more. Touch . . ."

Joey kissed him firmly, shutting off whatever he'd been ready to say and making him moan instead. Seto flinched slightly as Joey took him in hand. "Cold." All Joey could say was "sorry." Seto forgot about Joey's cold hand almost immediately as his brain and blood supply went south.

Seto moaned and whimpered as Joey stroked him, carefully preparing him with his other hand. Seto never noticed what else was happening to him. Joey gently lifted Seto's legs and draped them over his shoulders. He'd prepared himself with plenty of lubeat the same time he'd started to tease Seto. Slipping himself into Seto's waiting body was easy Seto was so relaxed.

"Like that? Feel good? . . .you tell me if it hurts." Joey started to move gently, he wasn't about to hurt Seto, no matter how badly he wanted to thrust into him and jackhammer him into the mattress. "Mmmm. So good."

Seto groaned as Joey hit his sweet spot. Stars danced behind his eyelids and his brain melted. He couldn't have said anything if he wanted to. All he could do was moan and whimper louder. When he finally came, with a yell that nearly brought Roland, he was sure that he didn't have a brain cell left and he really didn't care.

Joey thrust a few more times and felt Seto's body milking him as his muscles contracted with his orgasm. He moaned 'Seto' and exploded, spasms shaking him all over.

"Oh god. I'm dead. I died and this is heaven."

"Ummm. Joey?"

"Yeah lover." Joey rolled off Seto and allowed him to lower his legs.

"Can I let go now?" At Joey's nod, Seto lowered his arms and rolled over to sprawl over Joey, who didn't object at all.

"Mmmmm. Nice."

Seto rubbed his cheek against Joey's shoulder. "Sleep now."

o 0 o

They woke nearer to noon than Joey liked but they both felt so good that they wound up falling back to sleep and waking again to both Yukari and Torrance snickering.

"You wake them"

"Not a chance. My ugly mug will give them a heart attack."

"You're not ugly. Go wake them. I'll start the bath."

"You wake them I'll start the bath. I'm senior to you."

"Ha!"

Joey sat up and glared. "Will you two stop arguing and . . . shit. I'm awake now. Both of you go draw a bath and put us out some clothes."

Seto grumbled, rolled over and managed to look about half-awake. "I'm still . . . " Seto yawned and stretched. "Sleepy. But I'm up enough to know that if I don't get up I'll never sleep tonight."

Joey smirked, waggled his eyebrows suggestively and murmured. "Wanna bet?"

"Pervert."

"Who me?" Seto snickered at Joey's exaggeratedly innocent look.

They crawled out of bed and ambled companionably for the bathroom and the waiting bath. After splashing around in the tub, making an incredible mess, and dripping at the sinks, they were finally clean, brushed, braided and dressed.

Seto aimed Joey in the general direction of his office, telling him that he thought there were some files e-mailed to his computer that Joey ought to see. "I'll load them into the main server here and you can see what you can make of them. Oh . . . " Seto tugged Joey close by one belt loop, kissed him, and walked away.

"Hey. Be careful. I like these jeans. And that wasn't much of a kiss. Birds peck longer than that." Joey captured Seto before he got too far and kissed him until he melted, then smacked him on the ass and laughed. "You better go send those files or I'm never going to catch the Letter Man. Go."

Seto laughed all the way down the hall.

o 0 o

Joey got the files translated and went through them. He read until Torrance waved a hand between him and the screen.

"Would you like some tea? And is there anything I can do?"

Joey leaned back and sighed. "Yes, tea. No, I don't think so. I've got to do this myself. There's a pattern here, if I can just find it. It's staring me in the face I just can't get a grip on it.

Torrance frowned, he paced over to the door and brought back a tea tray, set it on the desk and poured Joey a cup. He stood as Joey took his first sip, watching Joey as he read the scrolling text. Or at least he thought Joey was trying to read.

"You can read that? It's scrolling pretty fast."

Joey tapped a key to pause the scrolling. "Yeah, I had to write a program so I could set the speed. The regular scroll is too fast and I hate the constant clicking. I've read through this at several speeds. All I have to do is . . . kind of set myself to recognize patterns. Words. Whatever. Like kill, murder, bad . . . stuff like that. I have a knack for this sort of thing."

"I see. But you're not coming up with anything?"

"Nope. Nada. Bupkis. There's something I'm not recognizing. It's there, I know it is. It's knocking at my brain but brain isn't answering. I'll get it sooner or later. Just . . ."

Torrance nodded. "Try looking for what doesn't fit. Turn things upside down, or inside out. What matches sometimes isn't as important as want doesn't. Excuse me."

But Joey was already gone. Torrance collected himself and walked out, satisfied that he'd done the best he could.

Joey eyed the sort and wondered how else to sort the data. He resorted it several times, then stopped to wonder what was buzzing around in the back of his brain.

He decided to take a break and a short walk, hoping the time away from his desk would allow whatever it was to surface. As he walked, he started humming, then singing softly. "Da, da, da. Dada. Da - da o, da. O, da. Oda. . . . wha'? Oda, Oda. Why does that . . . Oda. That guy Oda. I . . he . . . the 3-D. Thingy . . . dammit. I don't remember. I've got to get hold of that guy and squeeze him."

Joey hurried back to his desk and called Ayami, got Oda's number then called him. After talking to Oda for several minutes he yelled, hurried down the stairs to the Holographic projector, and loaded in the files Oda had sent to him days ago.

He set them up and projected them into the middle of the dueling arena. He walked around the resulting projection of Kaiba Towers and grumbled. All he could see was a wire construct of the tower; a sort of see through thing of green lines and different colored dots.

"What am I looking at. What is it. What . . . dots . . . e-mails. Something."

Joey paced back and forth, then walked around the projection. He grumbled to himself.

"Dammit! I want a cigarette in the worst way. If I just . . . No, I promised Seto. Shitshitshit. Something is there. It's staring me right in the damn face. What. Is. It?"

After resorting several times and getting nowhere, Joey decided to try reading the info Oda had sent. If all else fails, read the directions. He read, then snarled, sorted and blew up the section of the tower with the earliest date.

His eyes flicked back and forth as he compared locations and dates he was definitely onto something. He just wasn't sure exactly what yet.

o 0 o

"Seto? Help me out here. What if our guy isn't hacking the system to make it seem as if he's sending messages from different computers. What if he is actually sending them from the different locations. What do we have then?"

Seto swivelled his chair back and forth as he thought. "Well, if he's actually changing locations. He'd . . . huumm. That's different. How would he gain access to the . . . passwords . . . "

Joey shrugged. "He's got to have a hell of a cracker. But I'm on the right track. I just don't know for sure where it's going to lead. See you later." A quick kiss and Joey was on his way back to the banquet hall and his ruminations.

He paced, grumbled, sorted, squinted, and sorted again. He just couldn't quite get a handle on what was going on. It was really beginning to bug him. He went into the gym to work on the heavy bag for a while, hoping mindless violence would clear his mind. It worked, sort of. Joey wore himself out and fell asleep sitting on the mats thinking. Seto found him, woke him up and headed him in the general direction of bed.

"Mmm not sleepy." Joey yawned.

"Yeah, right. Wide awake, that's you." Seto guided Joey into the bed.

"Not time to sleep yet."

"So? Wake up then." Seto covered Joey with the bedspread, tucked him in and kissed him on the forehead.

"Hungry."

"When you wake up we'll have snacks. Ok?

"Mmmmm K."

Joey woke about three hours later with a growling stomach that told him in no uncertain terms that he'd missed a meal. Or two. He wasn't sure and really didn't care, he wanted food, now. He headed for the kitchen and Sakura's gentle ministrations.

Sakura smiled at Joey and fulfilled his demand for food. She made him some of his favorites and he hugged her, laughing at her indignant smack on his arm. Seto laughed too and sauntered in from the hall. He'd been standing watching Joey clowning around, it was so good to see Joey laughing freely, like he had in the 'good old days'; before Joey entered the force.

Seto sneaked up behind Joey and grabbed him, Joey turned with a yelp. He knew he was safe here and didn't attack Seto, just shoved him back a step. That didn't help much, as Seto lunged and caught him around the waist. Seto lifted Joey off his feet and attempted to cram him, Joey caught his belt and they wrestled for a moment.

"You two stop that at once. This is my kitchen and I'm not having this kind of ruckus. Sit! Eat! Or get out!"

They both settled at once, the threat of being thrown out of the kitchen enough to put both of them in a chair. Sakura nodded her head firmly and went back to her stove.

"You two should know better than that. You don't wrestle around hot things. You could get burnt. Now. I'm just about done here. I'm going to put it on the table and then I'm leaving. I'm going to visit my sister for the weekend. You'll have to fend for yourselves for four whole days."

Joey groaned, Seto gave a tiny whimper. If Sakura was gone for four days that meant that Joey was going to cook. Not that there was anything wrong with his cooking, but he only knew about six dishes and they had twelve meals to get through. Which wouldn't be bad except four of Joey's best dishes were omelets. He also hated cleaning up and tended to push that off on Seto.

Seto brightened suddenly. "Torrance can cook. He's here. He'll save me . . . Torrance. Oh, there you are." Seto addressed Torrance who was standing in the door way laughing. "What's so funny? I don't fancy eating omelets twice a day for four days." He ducked a thrown dishtowel. "Well, I don't!"

Joey snickered. "I'm a good cook and I do know more dishes than just omelets."

"But I don't like three of the things you know how to cook. I like . . ."

Torrance cleared his throat. "I'm quite aware of what you like. I'll see to it that the meals are attractive to you both. Now. Eat that, then get back to catching that . . .a-hem . . . Person."

Seto and Joey gobbled their meal, squabbling genially about nothing much.

Joey sighed. He didn't want to go back to trying to figure out what was bugging him. He decided to let it rest. Maybe it would come to him if he quit picking at it. Instead he went into his office to work on his game idea. Seto followed him and they spent the rest of the evening drawing character sketches and working up a proposal.

o 0 o

"Seto, I want to go to the towers and look around. That bastard is getting to computers somehow. I want to look at the physical scene. We can catch him if we can just figure out how he's accessing all those computers. Each one has it's own password and I want to find out how he's cracking them."

Seto nodded. "Ok, we'll go this afternoon. I'll have the chopper brought up, we can have bentos on the way. I want to finish this proposal and send it to the department heads for approval."

Joey looked puzzled. "You're the boss. Why do you have to submit . . . ok, asshole, laugh."

Seto was indeed laughing at Joey. "Each department involved in the project has to know what is expected of them. We only call it approval because it's politically expedient. They know damn good and well I'm the only one with the right of veto. All they really get is a chance to tell me what they'll need to accomplish their part of the project. Now. Kiss so I can get to work."

Joey snickered, just like Seto to call it a proposal when it was really a command. He hadn't known Seto was too worried about political correctness.

Seto's voice drifted back from the hall. "And I don't give a damn about political correctness. It's just easier to get them to cooperate if I don't step on their toes too hard. I'm getting lazy in my old age."

o 0 o

Short chapter again, but I made up for it with a lemon.


	25. Chapter 25

To Serve 25

Betaed by Skippyscatt.

o 0 o

Joey sat at his desk waiting for the chopper. He was ready for anything, armed to the teeth and depending on Roland for backup. Seto was so jittery that Joey'd finally told him to take a walk to burn off some of the adrenalin. And he says I drink too much coffee.

When the chopper finally got there, exactly on schedule, Seto nearly dragged Joey into the open door. Roland followed hiding a grin behind his phone.

As they took off Seto heaved a sigh, exclaiming. "Finally. We'll get that prick. I just know it. Joey, do you have your notes?"

Joey smiled at him gently. "Yes, I have my notes, in my laptop which Torrance has." Joey glanced at Torrance. "Right?"

Torrance gave Joey an exasperated look. "No, I forgot one of the most important things. The only thing you entrusted to me."

"Easy, Torrance. Seto's about to drive both of us nuts, I know. But he's been worried about this for so long I don't really blame him." Joey turned to Roland. "Will you please keep him from busting a gut? I'm gonna be busy when we get to the towers. Why don't you take him right to his office and get him started on things?"

"Things, sir?"

Joey rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you know, security things."

"Oh, of course. Security things."

Seto snarled. "I haven't gotten senile just yet. Security things, indeed. I'll stay in my office so I'm not in your way. But please don't insult my intelligence with busy work."

Joey swatted Torrance. "I told you it wouldn't work. Roland isn't that quick on the uptake and Seto is harder to fool than I am. So . . . now they're both going to be pissed."

Roland just shrugged. "I'm not good at prevarication. Especially with Mr. Kaiba."

Seto just shook his head. Joey knew better than to try to pull the wool over his eyes. He'd been seeing through this kind of thing since he was thirteen. "Numb nuts."

Joey snickered. "Not yet. Maybe tonight. Ok?"

Roland glanced at Torrance, who just sighed and covered his eyes with one hand. Roland turned his head to look out the window, snickering to himself.

When they landed on top of Kaiba Towers Joey hopped out of the chopper and headed for the door. Roland tugged gently on his arm and stopped him

"I should go first. Unless you don't trust me."

Joey nodded. "Sorry. You're right. Lead on. I'll have to get use to being protected instead of protecting. But . . . " Joey just trailed off with a shrug.

Roland led the way in the door, checking quickly to see that building security was in place. They were all where they were supposed to be, so they headed directly for Seto's office.

Seto looked around the office and realized that he really hated it. It had been designed and built by Gozaburo. Seto had never thought much about it but now that he took a good look, he realized that he didn't care for it at all. He tucked that thought away for future consideration and got down to business.

"Ok. What do you want me to do?"

"Stay here and be ready to back me up if I need it. Also, there's a bunch of stuff you need to do here. Get it done so everybody will quit pestering you about it."

Seto grimaced and settled behind the desk. Miss Ayami handed him a pile of papers with a bow and scurried out the door before Seto could explode. Seto didn't bother, he just snarled and started reading, but he gave Joey a 'later for you' look that made him grin.

"Ok, while you're being all executivy."

Seto blinked. "Is that even a word?"

"Well, whatever. I'm going to go find our friend, fry him in peanut oil and serve him up on a bed of lettuce. See you."

Joey headed out of the office and down to the cubicle where the first email had come from. He intended to check each and every computer that had sent mail.

o 0 o

He introduced himself to the man sitting at the desk in the cubicle.

"Hello, my name is Joey Wheeler. I'm an associate of Mr. Kaiba. I wonder if I could ask you a few questions."

The man stood up and bowed. "Of course, Wheeler-sama. I'll be glad to answer any questions you might have about anything. Please, feel free."

So Joey spent the next few minutes asking questions. The answers didn't make him happy.

No, he didn't give out his password

No, he didn't let anyone else use his station.

Yes, he was careful to turn off his computer if he was away from his desk even for break.

No, he didn't have guests in his cubicle.

Joey thanked him and went on to the next cubicle with the same results, and the next, and the next. He spent the entire morning questioning salary men and women. When he checked his list, he realized that he'd only covered half this floor and there were two more to go.

o 0 o

"Shit, Seto, I'm not getting anywhere like this. Every one of them says the same thing. No one gets on their station, they don't know. Yadda, yadda, yadda. Dammit! He's getting on those computers somehow." Joey draped his arm over Seto's shoulders. "Take me out and feed me. Please. I'm about to starve. We'll go to the warehouse district and eat at Nanashi. Ok?"

Seto looked blank then remembered the hole in the wall place that Joey'd taken him to.

"No thanks." Seto shuddered. "I like my sea food fresh, but still flipping is a little too fresh. We'll go to Benihana number two. I'll call ahead so we can get right in."

So that was where they went. Seto's call got them in without a wait.

Joey ordered a shrimp dish and leaned on his fist as Seto took his time considering several choices. As he pondered Joey grumbled.

"Ok, Mr. Cranky. What's going on? You're all wound up and twitchy."

"Dammit Seto. I spent the morning interviewing people and I'm not getting anywhere. I need some ideas here. I've sorted the mails by date, by location, by key words like kill, and bad, and . . . shit! You name it. I've sorted by it. Including . . . " Joey trailed off as Seto gave him a blank look. He shut up and let Seto think.

"I'll have the beef and snow peas." Seto handed the menu to the waiter and picked up his tea cup. He sipped and thought. "There's . . . have you sorted by time? That might be important and are there any large gaps in the dates that might be significant. And date and location together might give something. You've done all the single sorts, but I noticed that you don't seem to do combination sorts."

Joey sipped at his tea, holding his cup with one hand and taking notes with the other. "Ok. What kind of sort beside the date and time. Location and . . . " Joey mumbled off, scribbling furiously.

Seto let him finish taking his notes, then took the notebook from him and tucked it away in his coat pocket.

"Ok, enough with the notes. I want us to have a nice lunch, no business. You're the one who's always telling me that I need to lighten up. So . . . lighten up. It'll all still be there when we're done with lunch."

Joey couldn't help it, he started laughing and nearly couldn't stop. He_ was_ always telling Seto to lighten up, enjoy his meals, etc.

"Ok, all right. I give. Where's my lunch? And I want steamed sweet buns for desert. With that red sauce. Do you think Sakura could make it? Would the chief give us the recipe? Seto?" Joey gave Seto an indignant glare. "Well, I'm glad you're amused."

Seto tried to take a sip of tea to calm himself, but he nearly choked on the tea and Joey had to endure another round of stifled snickers.

Seto only quite snickering because the waiter brought their plates.

Joey watched in jealousy, yes jealousy, as the waiter flirted with Seto as he set the plate in front of him. When he set Joey's plate down, Joey eased his jacket a little so that the insolent boy saw his Berettas. The waiter was suddenly very interested in brushing every crumb from the pristine table. Then he was gone, in a flurry of apologies and fluttering sleeves.

Seto watched the whole thing with a feeling of amazement. Joey's obvious display of jealousy was astounding. He'd actually threatened the man, showing his sidearm in that fashion.

"Joey, what the hell is wrong with you? I've never seen you act like that."

"Yeah? Well, I'm tired of watching every server and clerk and Johnny-come-hither flirting with you. You don't even seem to notice them but they keep at it. I'm gonna start cracking heads one of these days. I swear."

Seto nearly fell out of his chair. He didn't pay any attention to the flirting, it was annoying but trying to get them to stop usually only got them fired. Not something he wanted on his mind.

"Joey! You're jealous. I. . . really. It doesn't mean anything. If I wasn't rich, they wouldn't pay any attention to me at all. Just forget it."

It was Joey's turn to gape. "Seto! You have absolutely no idea of your own . . . appearance. You're one of the most gorgeous men in existence. People would be flirting with you just as much if you were on the other side of the equation. You . . . I give up."

Joey glared at the waiter again as he fluttered around in the background, trying to decide if he should offer another pot of tea or try to stay of the line of sight of the very dangerous looking companion. He decided to take his life in his hands.

"Sir. Would you like more tea? I . . . excuse me?"

Seto covered his eyes with one hand and sighed heavily. "You just brought tea. . . when you brought our plates. Could you . . . I'm sorry, I don't. . . yes I do. Stop hovering. I'm not interested and you're beginning to annoy, not only me, but my lover as well. Go away!"

The waiter scurried off to lick his figurative wounds, Joey stuffed his napkin half way down his throat to keep from howling, and Seto glared at both of them equally. "Really. If I didn't know better, I'd say the man is demented. They all are."

Seto's disgruntled expression set Joey off again, which made Seto laugh too.

After they stopped laughing and finished eating, Seto insisted on walking back to the Towers. It was a nice day and they'd been inside all morning. Joey grumbled, it was almost eight blocks.

But the walk turned into a window shopping casual saunter that had heads turning. Joey thought it was because Seto was striking, his height and flashing eyes, his expensive, well cut clothing and regal bearing made him a perfect subject for admiring looks. Seto thought it was because Joey couldn't help but attract attention. His animated conversation, glowing blond locks and athletic, muscular body, clad in an expensive and well cut suit made him stand out of any crowd.

Neither realized that alone they were attractive in the extreme but together they were so strikingly beautiful that people literally caught their breath in admiration.

o 0 o

Joey wandered from window to window, pointing out things he liked and sneering at things he didn't. Seto marked in his head the things Joey seemed most excited about. They wound up looking in the window of a jewelry store.

"Oh, look. Wedding rings. That one is really nice." Seto noticed that Joey looked a little sad.

"What's up, lover. You look . . . sad?"

Joey hugged Seto, then shrugged. "I just kinda always dreamed of the day I got married. I know guys aren't supposed to, but it was one of the things that kept me going. Dreaming of saying vows and stuff. Never happen now." Joey shook off the mood and walked on. Seto got a good look at the ring so he would remember it. He was making plans.

Joey made Seto stop at a vendor's cart. It was selling green tea ice and he was getting a little warm from walking. He got two and gave one to Seto.

"Here. I need to slow down a little. I'm getting too hot." Joey looked around for a place to sit. He saw a pocket park and headed for it. "This is nice. We can sit here for a while. Ok?"

Seto settled on a small bench with a sigh. It was nice to just be for a while. No one seemed to be paying much attention to him, which was good for a change. He glanced around and noticed that the little park was just a little shabby, slightly weedy, and in need of some fixing up.

"Shame about the park. It's nice, but it looks like the city will be taking it over and turning it into a parking lot. Whoever endowed it must have passed, or gone broke . . . whatever."

Seto smiled. "Not going to happen. I'll make a call."

Seto made his call, spoke for a moment, then rang off and made another. He gave the address to someone on the other end of the line and hung up.

Joey didn't bother to listen in, Seto would explain in a minute. He simply ate his ice and let Seto take over.

"Well?"

"The sponsor died and his son isn't civic minded. I'll take over the care of the park. It's not hard, all I have to do is tell grounds keeping to put this park on the list"

Joey mumbled 'list?' around his spoon.

"Yes. My list. I have several parks that I've endowed. I just added this one to the list. It'll be weeded, swept, watered and cared for once a week. More often if it needs it. It's too nice to just let go. The designer was an expert. Very good design. I might even copy it."

Seto settled back to finish his ice. Joey eyed him wondering how many several was. He finally shrugged his shoulders and finished his treat.

Tossing the cup into the trash can Joey snagged Seto's cup before he could dispose of it himself. "Come on. We need to get back. I've got an idea I need to check out."

"Good. Can I help?" Seto really wanted to help. He was tired of paperwork.

"Not yet. When I've gotten a grip on it, I'll let you know."

"Ok. I've almost caught up. But I'll tell you now, I don't intend to be stuck behind a desk any more than I have to be. I like being able to 'goof off.' I'm going to take to riding every day. And you still owe me shooting lessons."

Joey grinned happily. "Yeah. I haven't forgotten. And I haven't forgotten that you still owe me some total obedience. I have some ideas I think you'll like." Joey leered at Seto, making grabby motions with both hands.

"Pervert."

"Who, me? You betcha."

They both laughed and continued towards the Towers.

o 0 o

Joey returned to his office in the towers and sat down at his desk. His office was on one corner of the floor and Seto's was in the middle, taking up most of the floor. Joey realized that his office was one that had been for visiting executives. He didn't feel in the least guilty for taking it over.

After asking Miss Ayami for tea, Joey started sorting again. This time he sorted by date and time, then by date and floor, he noticed that there were two two-week gaps and several day long gaps. Also there were several days that more than one message had been sent. On those days the messages were from different computers.

He then growled, kicked his desk, and went to question the people at the nearest stations.

He started with Miss Ayami, not because there'd ever been a message from her station but because there hadn't. He found out that she always shut down if she was going to be away from her desk, didn't share her passwords and didn't import or export much of anything.

Then he went to the first desk on his list. He was barely in sight of the cubicle when he noticed that the computer was on screen saver. He looked around for the person and didn't see him/her. He addressed the person in the next cubicle over.

"Excuse me but could you tell me where Mr. . . umm. . . Suzuki is?"

The girl looked disgruntled. "He's on break. Do you need something specific?"

"Need a file he has. Can you help me?"

"You don't need much help, just jiggle the mouse. He never put a password on." The girl shrugged and sat back down.

Joey reached out and jiggled the mouse and the computer came on, completely open. He checked and found out that he could access everything. Joey walked off muttering, and taking notes. Heads were going to roll, starting with this guy.

At the next desk he caught the clerk getting ready to go on break. He swore as the man just punched up his screen saver instead of turning off his station.

"Dammit! Don't you people ever do what you're supposed to? Turn that off!"

The man gave Joey a dirty look. "And who the hell do you think you are? It takes too long for it to come back on. I waste hours a month just waiting for my computer to boot. It's good enough."

"Yeah, and is it on a password?" Joey didn't bother to identify himself other than to flash his badge.

"Yes, it's on a password. You can't turn off the screen saver without it." The man reached out and jiggled his mouse displaying the 'enter password' popup.

Joey growled and started to leave, but a passing secretary snorted and sniped. "Yes, but your password is so obvious it's ridiculous."

Joey blinked, then typed in the man's name. The screen saver disappeared and the working page came up. "Fuck!"

The secretary smirked at the clerk and sauntered off, flipping her hair. Joey just wrote down the man's name and stormed off.

He checked several more stations and found that their occupants had set decent passwords and he couldn't get into the computers. Then, at one final check, a mail room boy came by.

"Hey! Need in his computer?"

"Yeah. But it was off and it's password protected."

The kid sat down at the keyboard and looked around. He lifted the mouse pad and looked at the bottom of it. Joey cringed. "Fuck! Let me sit down. I'm such an idiot. Dammit."

"Hey, don't beat yourself up. Most of the clerks here don't do this. Kaiba is a real asshole when it comes to security. But there are a few, mostly older guys, that either don't turn off their computers, or have easy passwords. Lots of people who . . . " The boy trailed off.

Joey was searching the desk, he flipped the mouse pad again, then he felt around the edges of the monitor. He opened the pen drawer and swore, there it was, written in magic marker on the bottom of the drawer. The password.

"Here, you're smart." Joey tore the list in half. "Take this. What the hell is your name?" Joey glanced at his badge. "Takeshi Hotta-kun. Take this list and go to each station listed and look for the password. Write down where you find it . . . if you don't, put 'no' on the list. Go."

"But sir. I have mail that has to be delivered. I'll get in trouble."

Joey stuck his badge in the boy's face. "Hotta-kun, you won't get in trouble. You'll be in more if you don't do what I tell you to. Now get. I'll see that the mail gets delivered like it should."

Hotta took off and Joey waylaid the man who's cubical he was in and told him to deliver the mail. He took one look at Joey's face and just started delivering. Joey started back at one of the cubicles that he'd looked over.

He sat down at the desk and thought; first, he searched the monitor, the underside of the key board and the mousepad. Not finding anything, he then looked at the pictures on the desk; he looked at the backs, nothing. Then he noticed that each picture had the name of the person on it. He tried each name until he got in.

After several more checks, all he could do was sit and swear. He found Hotta and got his list. When he worried that he was in trouble, Joey told him to go to the Mail Room and have his supervisor call Seto.

"Don't worry. You've been instrumental in helping me catch the Letter Man. We couldn't figure out how he was accessing the terminals. Work stations are supposed to be secure. I'm going to send out a memo to each supervisor with the station numbers that have been accessed. I'll bet you a years income that they either don't turn off their stations properly or they have hidden their passwords where they're easy to find. Dammit! Security won't work if they refuse to use it. Something's got to be done. Go. . . ." Hotta started to walk off. "Hey. Thanks."

Hotta just waved and grinned.

Joey went to Seto's office and showed him his results. Seto nearly exploded. The memo that he sent out was not only scathing in its reprimand but promised repercussions if conditions didn't change immediately.

Joey paced more. "Ok, we know how our guy is getting into the system. Now all we have to do is figure out who it is. This is going to be a mess. I haven't got a clue now. Anybody could have gotten into most of those stations, even if they were turned off properly. If the password is written somewhere on the desk or is something like a kids name, it isn't that hard to figure out. So, all our guy has to do is turn on the station and think. Shit!"

"Well. There's a pattern, all we have to do is decipher it. Have you tried matching the pattern to some outside source? Like . . . "

Joey just looked at Seto. "I'm purely out of ideas. I'm going to go down to the 3-D station I was at the other day. That guy Oda has a brain. Maybe he can see something. You want me for anything, that's where I'll be."

"Ok. Call Ayami with the number when you get there. Come here." Seto wrapped his arms around Joey and kissed him thoroughly. Joey clung to him for a moment. He wanted this all over in the worst way and he seemed to be getting farther from the perpetrator rather than closer. "It'll be ok. You'll find him. You've never been a quitter. And you _are_ a winner. You know you are."

Joey brightened. "Yeah. I'm a winner. I won you after all. Everything else is just gravy. Kiss. Then I'm gone." So Seto kissed him again and Joey left.

Seto stood with the finger tips of one hand on his lips for a moment, staring at nothing. Then he sat back at his desk and began planning. Joey was going to be so surprised, and happy, he hoped.

o 0 o

When Oda realized what Joey wanted, he smiled happily. Then informed Joey that he'd been playing with the data just to see what he could do with the program that he'd been writing.

"It was a really good data base, it was all compiled and everything. I didn't think anyone would mind since I was working with a copy. I hope it was ok?"

Joey just shrugged. "No one told you not to and since you were working with a copy, it couldn't hurt the original. Show me what you've got. Maybe I can make some sense of it. This is driving me crazy."

Oda led Joey to the holograph bay and booted up the system. While the projectors were warming up, Joey and Oda discussed the sorts they wanted to look at.

"I'm interested in distribution. If we can match distribution to something solid, I might be able to figure out something. Show me by date of receipt, in order, never mind what floor."

Oda smirked at Joey. "Wait until you see this. I can light them up in order . . . watch."

Oda started his program and ran the display. Each point lit up in date order, like a string of Christmas lights. Joey blinked. They started in the basement and ran in an odd pattern through first one floor, then another, then a third. Several stations were lit more than once, but not on the same night.

"Nigh? Fuck that means something, but what. Who's working here at . . . son of a bitch."

Oda flinched slightly at Joey's fierce glare.

"Show me that again. Slower."

"Ssshhhhu . . ." Oda got the stammers

"Oda, relax." Joey grinned and ran his hand through his bangs. "I know I look like I'm gonna go postal on ya. But I'm not. Just relax and run it slower. I see something."

"Ok. You really looked like you were going to pull out a big gun and blast me. Glad you don't have a fire arm."

Joey blinked at Oda and shook his head. "I don't have_ a_ fire arm. Remember?"

Oda gulped. "I forgot for a second. You still have those Berettas?"

"Yup. And a few other things. This Letter Man is really something. I'm worried about him. If we find him and you're around. Well, don't be." Oda gave him an odd look. "I mean. If we find him, you make tracks in the opposite direction. No one will think less of you. I'll see to it. You're not an officer or security. Think of yourself as a consulting expert. Now."

Joey went to his lap top which he'd set up on a side desk and typed in the number of the terminal from which the first message had been sent. There had been four messages sent within a five minute window. One to Seto and three to outside addresses. He saved the addresses for future reference and returned to the holograph.

After eyeing the animation, which Oda had put on a loop, Joey rubbed his face and sat down to watch it until something hit him.

After several more run throughs, he changed the parameters to show gaps in the time line. There weren't very many only two two-week gaps and a few odd days, usually either a Friday or a Monday.

Oda started. "Hey. The one day gaps are all on national holidays. Emperor's birthday, that sort of thing. Now what does that mean."

Joey grumbled, "Hell if I know. I'm sure it means that whoever it is works here but that's . . . well, that's something. At least we know it's not someone sneaking in on a regular basis. But . . . look. Run each floor separately starting with the trail from . . . where is it from? What's that?" Joey pointed to the hall the work station was in. It was isolated, alone in a broad hall.

Oda looked at the wire skeleton of the building. "It's a locker room I think. Let me . . . " Oda typed at his terminal for a second. "Yeah it's a locker room. So that means . . . what?"

"Well . . . find out who's using that locker room and we've got something useful." Joey eyed the floor plan he'd brought up on his computer and sighed. "Fuck. Locker room is right. Only seven hundred people go through there on any given day. Two thirds of the cleaning crews use it. That means almost anyone could go in and out that way. Dammit!" Joey slapped the desk in frustration.

Oda shook his head. "Even the cleaning people have to have a badge to get into the building. And need that same badge to open a locker. Everything is keyed to badges and key cards. There are a few master key cards around, but their use is really strictly controlled. I lost my key card and had to have my boss open my office. They actually log every use. Called me to find out if I authorized him to open that door."

Joey frowned. "Well, that means that whoever it is is actually working for Kaiba Corp. They couldn't get into the locker room otherwise. Right?"

"Yeah. It'd look really suspicious if they just walked in without swiping their card to clock in. Who'd go to work without making sure they were properly logged onto the time clock? So . . . what do we know now?"

Joey swung his chair back and forth for a moment. "We know it's someone who works here. On the cleaning crew. And . . . what? Why? Why would they have a grudge against us? Someone who has a friend who got fired? Some other offense, real or imagined. I'm getting something but I'm not sure what. Run the next floor. Please."

So Oda ran the next floor and they watched the flashing dots waltz across the floor. Joey sighed, they wandered from one end of the floor to the other. There was no discernable pattern except . . .

"Oda-kun, can you start with the first station and join each one with a line?" Oda did. "That's . . . odd. Hhhhuuummm. . . . what am I looking at? Can you go to the next floor please."

They sat and watched the pretty lights dance around the second floor. But Joey was getting an idea.

"Oda-kun? This is going to drive you nuts. But is there any way to trace . . . hell, I know there is. Just . . trace every email that was sent from each of the stations for the . . . five minutes before the stalker message. I'll trace the five minutes after. That should give us something. I'm not sure exactly what, but it's a better clue than we've had yet. If we can get a traceable address, we might really have something."

They both got busy and spent the next several hours tracing out going emails, with little or no luck. Each station had its own log, which could be accessed using Joey's authorization. But the search was endless, there were just too many stations and too many messages.

Joey looked up from his computer as Seto sauntered in. He was dressed in the dress slacks and turtleneck shirt he'd been wearing earlier but he'd left his coat in his office.

"Can I help you? You need anything?"

Oda didn't do more than glance up. "If you're gofering I could use a cup of tea. Red, two sugars. I'm falling asleep here. Thanks."

Seto raised an eyebrow in inquiry, then just shrugged. "You want?"

Joey stretched and yawned. "Yeah. Double double mocha latte, sugar."

"Kami! Wheeler-kun you'll ruin your stomach and your nerves."

Seto smirked at Joey. "I've been trying to tell him that forever. But will he listen to me? Nnnnuuuueeeewww. Just wait until you see what happens when he drinks that."

Oda typed for a second, then turned to see Seto smirking at Joey. His eyes nearly bugged out of his skull. "Oh, my . . . I . . . Mr. Kaiba. Sir. I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was . . . excuse me . . . I'm . . . "

"Stammering. Take it easy. As you're helping Joey, I'll do more than cut you slack. You want red tea with two sugars and that is what you'll have. I'll send out for it." Seto smiled gently at Oda relieving his fears.

Joey eyed his computer. "I'm just now getting through with the first floor. And we've been at it for . . . " Joey glanced at his watch and sighed. "Almost six hours and only cleared a little less than a third."

Oda peeked at Joey's computer. "You've cleared a third of your list, I've only cleared a quarter of mine. I'm having trouble accessing. We're using the same clearance and the system keeps kicking me off. Your URL is keyed directly into the system I keep having to re-enter the password. It's really getting time consuming."

Seto opened his phone and spoke to Ayami, telling her to send tea, coffee and snacks to the holograph room. Then he sat down at Joey's computer and gave Oda his own password into the main systems. Oda just gaped at him.

Seto gave him an exasperated look. "What? I own the company. I'll give you your own password if I want to. Get back to work."

Joey shook his head. "Give the poor guy a break. We've been at this forever. I think we could both do with some tea and snacks, maybe a walk around in the halls. It's almost 9:00 P.M.."

Seto looked astonished. "That late? I spent the last . . . ahem . . . never mind. Legal stuff."

Joey gave Seto an amused and affectionate look. Trust Seto to lose track of time so completely.

o 0 o

They walked up and down the hall for a few minutes. Joey stopped in the nearby lounge area to do some tai chi. Oda followed his lead, and they did a short routine while Seto watched. Oda stretched gently and grimaced as his stomach growled loudly.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry. The only reason my stomach isn't growling is it's too empty. Come on. I bet the cart is here by now." Joey headed back for the holograph room and the anticipated food. Seto and Oda followed grinning at each other.

When they got back to the room, they found that Torrance had come with the promised food. In fact there was quite a lot of food. Torrance had called out for Chinese and there were the buns that Joey liked, as well as beef and onions, shrimp and snow peas, sweet and sour chicken and pork, and some things that Oda couldn't identify. The tea and coffee were in thermos bottles to keep warm.

Torrance dished out portions of everything to all three hungry men and watched, in some amusement, as Joey cleaned his plate twice and was finishing off his third bowl of rice before Seto and Oda were done with their first.

Joey was sipping tea and thinking hard. Seto watched him as he nearly choked.

"I think I got it. Damn. I'm so stupid. It's just dead easy." Seto blinked and Oda made an enquiring noise. Torrance beamed. "We keep finding the same two . . . three? Addresses. We'll just go physically question whoever is at that address. It can't be that hard to find out the physical address of an email account. I'll call in a favor or two from the department."

o 0 o

It turned out that it was a lot harder than it could be. The Right to Privacy rules of most providers made it necessary to get a court order. That took until the next morning. Seto sent Oda home with promises of bonuses and promotions. Then made an appointment with a judge and hauled Joey up to the apartment at the top of the tower. Torrance followed to turn back their bed and seek his own.

Joey and Seto shared a companionable shower, scrubbing each others backs and washing each others hair. Seto combed out Joey's and braided it tightly, leaving it damp. It would dry over night.

After crawling between the sheets, they snuggled down and fell asleep almost immediately.

Joey barely woke the next morning, only rolling over and grumbling when Seto tried to wake him. Torrance entered the room just as Seto was getting ready to try again. He simply handed Seto the cup of coffee and stood back to watch.

Seto waved the steam from the cup into Joey's face, careful to keep the cup far enough away that if Joey shook the bed it wouldn't spill on him and burn him.

Joey did start violently then look around wild eyed. "Wha'? Who? Seto . . . god. . . coffee. Gimme . . . gimme." Joey snatched at the cup but Seto held it out of his reach.

"Easy there cowboy. You'll get it when I'm sure you won't spill it all over yourself. You'll get burnt. Up and at 'em." Seto watched as Joey scrambled out of the bed and made another snatch for the coffee. This time he let him have it.

Joey bolted the coffee in two gulps. Torrance blinked at him, the stuff was scalding. Joey held out his cup for more.

"I'm sorry. I didn't bring anymore. You'll have to come to the table if you want it." Torrance turned and left the room to finish breakfast preparations.

Seto yawned, "You up or just faking it."

Joey eyed his empty cup with mild disgust. "I'm up for real. This coffee is kinda weak. And where did you learn to talk like that?"

"From you." Seto grinned.

"Well, don't. You don't . . . want . . . to talk like me. I want to talk like you. I sound like dock side trash. You sound like something out of a romance novel."

Seto took the cup from Joey and put it on the nearby table. "Joey, I like you just the way you are. But if you want to talk better, I'll be glad to help you. I haven't said anything because I really don't care. If you're embarrassed, we'll get you a coach. . . I . . . talk like a romance novel because Gozaburo had it beaten into me. One slip and he'd gag me for the rest of the day. Now, breakfast, then back to work."

Joey grabbed Seto and kissed him. It was all he could do. Gozaburo was already dead, so killing him slowly wasn't possible.

Seto finally pushed him away gently. "Come on. I'm hungry and Torrance will have breakfast ready by now."

The breakfast was American style with bacon, eggs, toast and coffee. Joey had a bowl of dry cereal and juice as well.

After stuffing themselves shamelessly, they went back to Seto's office and split up. Joey to go back to his investigations and Seto to get the court order.

o 0 o

Joey met Oda in Oda's office rather than his own. It was closer to the holograph room and, he smirked, the snack machines. He dumped his armload of snacks on Oda's desk and plucked out a packet of pocky. He stuffed an end into his mouth and booted up his computer.

He started tracing mail. It wasn't really legal yet, but he was sure Seto would get the court order.

His results matched Oda's, the same three emails turned up over and over again. He ran the search the other way and searched for incoming mails from the same addresses. He didn't find any. He wasn't sure what that meant.

Oda munched on some potato chips and thought. "Look . . . I'm not sure what it means, but . . . I can't find any incoming mails from any of those addresses. Doesn't make sense."

Joey groaned. "Yes it does. Who ever it is is borrowing other computers. I can't believe we wasted time on that."

"Not a waste. We eliminated several factors. So we're to the good. We're sure the people who are getting the mail aren't cohorts. So, that's good."

Joey nodded. "Yeah ,you're right. But what do we know. I know what be don't know. But what _do_ we know." Joey swung his chair back and forth, swiveling it and making his knees pop.

Oda shivered. "Will you stop that, it's gross. Sounds like they're breaking. Over and over again. You'll ruin them."

"Too late. They're pretty much messed up already. It's ok, though. They don't hurt or nothin'. They just pop. I'll probably get arthritis later . . . Look . . . to change the subject. Can we go ahead and try to find the physical addresses? I just want to know where they are. If I have to arrange a raid, I want Intel." Joey started to work again.

He and Oda spent the next hour trying to hack into the servers, it didn't work. Only Seto had the skill to do something like that. So they settled on arguing about the new game Joey was working on and stuffing themselves with pocky and candy bars.

When Seto finally came down with the papers in his hand, they were half way through the pile of snacks and fully engaged in an argument over magic cards and monsters.

Seto handed the papers to Joey, explaining that the provider had copies and had provided a password that would allow them complete access to their records. Joey entered the password and quickly found the addresses.

He looked them up on a map and compared the names. "Seto, look here. Two of them have the same last name. Bet if I look up the maiden name of the wife at the last address, she's got . . . something. Dammit. They're all related and related to the Letter Man. Now what?"

Seto bit his lip. "I got a really funny feeling about all of this. Something isn't adding up right. Think about it. All the messages came after some accident or an incident that we can trace directly to the yakuza. They started about six months before you came along. . . . something triggered them. What happened to me six months before you . . . dammit."

Joey sighed, with Seto on the job they were going to start making head way or they weren't going to find the man at all.

o 0 o

Seto went through all the files and bit at his lip. "Ok here's what we have. Joey, you already know all of this so I don't know what you're waiting for but . . . our Letter Man sends messages to all four addresses every day. Most of them are the same type of thing. Cautionary, 'you're a bad boy' type stuff. Vaguely threatening. 'You'll be sorry.' 'You'll be punished.' But never a direct threat like 'you'll die' or 'I'll shoot you.' He's missed every Saturday and Sunday. There's a gap for every national holiday that we're not open for business, and two two-week gaps. I'd say vacations. Did I miss anything?"

Joey shook his head. "Not a thing. But what does it add up to? Only that whoever our perp. is, he works here. But . . . fuck me! Dammit, Seto shoot me now, I've lost my mind. I need to talk to Torrance. Oda. Call each of those addresses and ask them if they have a relative that works here. Give them my badge number. Seto, get ready to search for a name, then match their attendance record to our calender. Go . . . Go."

Joey vanished out the door at a dead run. He managed to get to the pent house apartment in record time. Torrance looked up from his newspaper and stiffened.

"Torrance. Tell me again about the cleaning crew. The lead woman. What was she like?"

Torrance folded his paper up and put it down as if it was the most important thing he would ever do. He thought carefully and then started to speak.

"Well, she is older. Not really old, but near retirement. Very clean in her person and . . . commanding? Not . . . just very certain that what she's doing is right. She was determined to clean, as she put it, 'every inch of my boy's place.' She was very insistent. Made quite a nuisance of herself. Why?"

"I think . . . I'm not saying anything until I'm sure. Wouldn't do to smear her reputation. Just . . . if you see her give us a shout."

Torrance nodded. "She works the half shift . . . the one that starts at about three? And is over at eleven."

Joey smacked himself in the forehead. "Son of a fucking duck. I give . . . I'm an idiot."

Joey thanked Torrance, who just nodded and went back to his paper.

Joey went back to the office and snarled at Seto. "You sure you love me?"

Seto blinked. "Huh? Yes, I'm very sure. Why?"

"Because I need to be locked up for criminal stupidity. All the clues were right here in my face and I didn't see them because I had a preconception. I just knew who it had to be, all I had to do was find the proof. Instead of taking the proofs I had and making someone fit them."

"Well? I take it our Letter Man is someone unexpected." Seto raised an eyebrow as Joey started swearing again. Oda just looked for cover. He'd never seen anyone look as fierce as Joey.

Joey took a deep breath and asked Seto to find out what the name of the head of the cleaning crew assigned to his apartment was. Then he turned to Oda.

"What is the name of the relative?"

"Oh, her name is Mrs. Fujiwara, she's been here forever. Most people know her. She mothers everyone. But she . . . she couldn't be the Letter Man. She's a really nice old lady. Something's wrong."

Joey sighed. "Just do what I ask, ok? We have to get this cleared up, one way or another."

Seto compared the days Mrs. Fujiwara had off to the gaps in the messages, they matched. And she sent messages from the same terminals to her children at the same times. Everything matched up. Much to Oda's dismay. Seto didn't know what to think and Joey was just pissed.

Joey rounded up the clues for them.

"Ok, first every message was after the fact. At first we thought it was him saying 'look at what I did.' Then we proved that all the attacks were yakuza. When we found out that the messages were coming from inside, I should have started looking for a crack pot. Someone who works here would have an inside track. So now we know that it's this old woman. All we need to do is find out how she knew how to get into the systems."

Oda bit at his lip. "I think I can answer that one. She's inquisitive as hell. Wants to know how everything works. Someone must have told her about passwords. And I bet she found passwords hidden around and just used them. There's always memos about hiding passwords. We're supposed to remember them, not hid them 'in plain sight'." Oda looked down at his feet then gave Seto a hopeful look.

Seto rolled his eyes, he was sure he wasn't going to like this, but he shrugged and told Oda to go ahead.

"Could you please not make a big deal out of this until we know whether she meant to cause all this trouble? Maybe she didn't mean to scare . . . I mean . . . well . . . " Oda trailed off at the incredulous looks he was getting from both Joey and Seto.

Joey exploded. "Do you fucking mean to tell me that you think she . . . she . . . dammit! If she's just some old busy body, I'm gonna. . . . Seto!"

So they called in security. Roland told Seto that the best thing to do was wait until she came in to work and have her supervisor pull her in to his office and proceed from there.

o 0 o

When Mrs Fujiwara came in, she clocked in and was caught before she could join her crew. The security man accompanied her to her supervisors office where Seto and Joey were waiting for her.

She wasn't much to look at, just an elderly lady near retirement. She had iron grey hair, wrinkles around her eyes and mouth and a slender, upright build. But the minute she opened her mouth Joey winced.

"Well, just exactly what is it? I have a crew to supervise, you know quite well that if I'm not right there they'll slack off and nothing will get done right. Please get to the point." She settled into a chair as she was talking as if it was her office and not Mr. Sasuki's.

Her strident tones grated along everyone's nerves. Joey could see how she got things done people would cooperate just to get her to go away.

Mr. Sasuki rubbed his forehead and explained that there was unauthorized use of company facilities and they wanted to ask her some questions. She opened her mouth then closed it carefully.

"Un authorized? I was under the . . ."

Joey interrupted at this point. "No! Do not give me that shit." She gave him a dirty look. "And don't look at me like that. You know that, if you have to search the cubby for the password, you're not supposed to be using it. Now. How did you learn how to use the e-mail, and how did you figure out how to find the passwords. Start talking quick. And don't give me shit. I don't need it. This is serious. Real, jail time, serious."

Mrs Fujiwara turned pale and started talking, all her earlier impatience gone.

She explained that her children worked completely different schedules than she did and none of them wanted to change. So she started trying to find a way to keep in touch with them. One of her grandchildren had explained to her about email and she had asked (nagged) a boy into explaining how to connect. When she'd found out that Kaiba Corp. had everything she needed, she'd found the hidden password all on her own. "If they don't keep them secure, they deserve to have others use their stations."

Joey sighed and rubbed his face. "I don't know how to explain this to you other than to just blert it out. You've heard about the stalker?" she nodded. "You're him. You're the Letter Man. You've had Seto scared out of his wits for months. What were you thinking? What's the matter with you?"

Mrs. Fujiwara blinked. "He's just so careless of himself. He needed to be reminded of his safety. He should stay in his apartment where he's safe and I can make sure he doesn't get sick by cleaning up for him properly . . . and you. You're nothing but trash. Dock side filth. Mr. Seto could do so much better. He needs someone who's above reproach and a woman. How's he going to have an heir with a nasty boy like you around? You should be ashamed of yourself." She gave him an indignant look and huffed crossly.

"Well. One, I was undercover. Defending the security and peace of my nation. So . . . and I'm not any nastier than you are. So don't go there . . ." Joey turned to Seto. "I'm leaving before I say or do something that I'll regret. Turn her over to the police, she's obviously deranged." Joey slammed the door on his way out.

Seto called Roland into the office and told him to turn her over to the police and see that she got whatever help she needed. And to make sure that he got her pass badge and keys. Then he went into the hall and caught Joey.

"Hey! Don't look like that. I don't care who or what the Letter Man was. He . . . she's out of our hair now. We can go on with our lives without worrying about it anymore."

Joey turned into Seto's waiting arms and leaned into them. He put his head on Seto's chest and sighed. "It's just such an . . . anticlimax I guess. All that worry over a little old lady. Dammit. What a waste of time and resources. Shit."

Seto put his fingers to Joey's lips. "I'm not mad. It brought me you. I'd have gone through a lot more for such a prize. A little aggravation, some fear, and I get you. Seems like a bargain to me."

Joey sighed and wrapped his arms tighter. "Well . . . I still feel like I let you down. I should have put it all together sooner."

"If you're not kissing me in two seconds I'm going to be piss . . . mmmmm."

They spent some time standing in the hall holding each other, kissing. Then they went to their apartment and collapsed. Tension too long held made the let down a total crash.

"Seto?"

"Yeah."

"Still love me?"

"More than anything."

Good, because I fell really stupid."

Seto turned his head. "Don't. I didn't figure it out either. And I'm a genius."

Joey grunted and rolled over to put his head on Seto's shoulder.

Seto just pulled the afghan over them both and gave himself up to sleep.

o 0 o

Green tea ice is like a snow cone only made with shaved frozen green tea.

Word to the wise. Police work isn't like it's portrayed on tv. It's a lot of reading, and re reading. Piles of files and looking at lists of evidence, looking for patterns. And a lot of talking. Questioning suspects and witnesses again and again until the witnesses want to shoot you and the suspects start whining about persecution. It's hard and boring, long hours and little pay. Then an epiphany and an arrest. If you're lucky.

I'm so bad about thank you's. Sorry. I appreciate and thank every one of my reviewers. At the end of the epilogue I'll try to thank you all personally. Just know that I do thank you all.

FF's system seems to hate me. It's still eating my breaks.


	26. Chapter 26

To Serve Epilogue.

Betaed by Skippyscatt

o 0 o

Seto stirred first as usual, but for once he just settled down and went back to sleep. He'd taken time off from his duties allowing his board of directors to take over yesterday afternoon. This was part of what he'd been so busy doing for the last two days while Joey found their Letter Lady.

When he woke again, he realized that Joey was watching him sleep with a rather silly grin on his face.

"Mmmm. What are you grinning at? Do I have bed head?"

Joey just grinned wider. "No. You just look so peaceful like that. I want to see it more often." Joey scrunched down to kiss Seto.

"Well, be happy. You will. I've arranged to take six months off. Not just not be in the office. I'm taking completely off. All I'll be doing is supervising the construction of KC's new central office building. The board of directors is taking over running Kaiba Corp. Unless something selfdestructs, of course."

Joey yelped happily and did his best to hug Seto into oblivion. "You mean it? Really? God, Seto, you've made me so happy."

Seto smirked at Joey and rolled him over onto his back. "I have something else that I think will make you even happier. You'll get it in a few days. As soon as it's finished. In the mean time. . . . breakfast."

Seto hauled Joey out of bed and handed him a yakuta, donning his own he headed down to the kitchen to see what Sakura had for breakfast. He never even thought of going out onto the balcony or into the fancy dining room. Joey had somehow managed to convince him that eating in the kitchen was better.

Joey followed Seto admiring the view and wondering what Seto was hiding. He wasn't too worried, Seto had admitted that he had a present for him he just wondered rather idly what it was.

As they ate, they discussed what they should do next. Sakura came up with a suggestion which she cheerfully threw onto the table.

"Why don't you just email everyone and tell them that you've got the Letter Lady and you're having a party to celebrate? Have it right here. I can get people from the village to come in and help me. We'll give one of the grandest parties ever."

Seto smiled. "Good, good. Excellent idea. I'll send out the email as soon as we decide what to do about Mrs. Fujiwara."

Joey sipped his tea for a moment and then sighed. "I don't think we should do anything about her. Let the Department and her relatives deal with her. She's demented. I don't want anything else to do with her. I want to forget she . . . strike that. If she hadn't done what she did, I'd be miserable. I wouldn't have you. So she threw us together but I still can't forgive her for scaring us all to death that way. Just let her go. We'll move on to more pleasant things. Ok?"

Seto gaped at Joey for a second, then just shrugged. "Ok. Joey you're amazing. I love you so much it's frightening. After all you've been through all you want to do is . . . "

Joey smiled at Seto and interrupted. "Get over it. That's all. I want to get better. I want to move on, love you, have my friends back, duel a little. Just live. What's wrong with that?"

Seto laughed out loud. "Not a damn thing. If that's what you want that's what you'll get. Give me a kiss and I'll send that mail."

Joey obligingly gave Seto his kiss and reached over to snag another sweet roll, mumbling something around it he picked up his teacup and wandered out onto the terrace to finish his breakfast.

o 0 o

The email Seto sent out started a cascade effect of returning people. Mokuba was the first, he came home from France the same day.

He mailed Seto that he was leaving on a Kaiba Corp. Lear jet that was kept at Charles de Gaul Airport at Paris, the trip would take approximately seventeen hours, which would put him coming into Hanida Airport at 3:00 P.M. the next day.

Seto was delighted, he'd missed his brother very much and was anxious to see him again. Joey was happy that Seto was happy but he was a little worried, he was still unsure of how Mokuba was really taking the whole 'Seto is gay' thing. He'd just have to wait and see.

Seto continued to receive and answer mails for the next hour. Happily realizing that everyone would be in town in time for his surprise. He was getting unnaturally excited. He just hoped that Joey didn't 'rumble the cheat'. Where the hell did I hear that?

o 0 o

Mokuba and Tristan came in on the same plane. Tristan had been in Paris on an advertising jaunt for his company. When he got the email from Seto he'd called Mokuba and hitched a ride with him.

Seto and Joey met them at the airport.

Mokuba deplaned first and nearly jumped into Seto's arms. "Hey. Bro' I really missed you. Really, really missed you. Damn, I'm so glad to be back home, I'm acting like a ten-year-old."

Seto smirked at Mokuba. "If I remember correctly, when you were ten you were a great deal more reserved than you are now."

"Damn. Bro' give me a break. We're both older and wiser. When are you going to make Wheeler an honest man? Tell me you're going to dump him and I'll . . ."

"Quiet! Not another word. I'll tell you about it later. Don't let him hear us."

Mokuba gave Seto a knowing look. Seto hated surprises for himself but he was really good at finding the perfect surprise for others. He wondered exactly what Seto was up to but decided to be an obedient brother, for now.

"Ok Bro' mums the word. Come on. Tris' should be here in a minute, he came in with me and he's snagging the luggage."

Mokuba dragged Seto into the nearby Gold Club. "We're supposed to wait for him here. Where's Joey?"

Seto glanced around. "Don't know. He was with me a minute ago."

Joey waved from a table near the windows. "Here! Seto, I thought I'd go ahead and get us a table . . . give you time to greet Mokuba and what not . . . You look good, Mo' how's things?"

Mokuba blinked at Joey for a minute. He still looked bad. Too thin, dark circles under his eyes and a little strained.

"I'm good. You been sick? You don't look so good." Mokuba turned to Seto. "Big Bro' I'm surprised at you. You usually take better care of people. You're the one who has to be sat on. What's up?"

Seto grimaced. "He's been running on coffee and nerves for ever. He actually looks better than he has for a while. He's gained five pounds. And he doesn't jump at every little sound anymore. He's going on vacation with me soon."

Joey raised an eye brow and started to ask a question, but Tristan came up just then and he forgot.

He greeted Tristan and they put their heads together for some gossip. Tristan didn't remark on Joey's appearance but made a mental note to rip Seto a new one when he got a chance. Joey really looked like shit.

Joey watched Seto and Tristan and worried. He knew that Tristan and Seto were friends so he didn't understand the glare that Tristan gave Seto. Seto just braced himself for some serious explaining.

The ride home started out with Tristan and Joey arguing about who was going to sit where. Tristan hated to sit backwards and so did Seto so they wound up with Seto and Tristan side by side with Mokuba and Joey facing them. Not very comfortable.

"Seto you got to get a bigger limo. This one sucks and the armor isn't worth shit. Why not get one of those stretch limos with the horse shoe lounge, and a wet bar and a fridge and . . . ow!"

Seto gave Joey a not so gentle kick in the shin.

"Stop whining. This limo is fine. We don't haul this many people around often."

Joey just grumbled and rubbed his smarting shin. Tristan tried to stifle his snickering and failed rather spectacularly.

Joey gave him a dirty look and grabbed one ankle. He yanked and dumped Tristan onto the floor where they wrestled around for a moment until Tristan grabbed him around the chest. He let go quickly as he realized he had grabbed Joey's harness.

"Oops, sorry. You're still a walking arsenal. When are you going to lose the fire arms?"

"When I don't feel like everyone and his dog is gunning for me." Joey bopped Tristan on the back of the head and dumped him back on the seat beside Seto.

"Ok you two. When you're through acting your IQ instead of your age, we'll decide where we're going to have supper."

Seto gave Joey an affectionate look and jabbed Tristan in the ribs with his elbow.

Mokuba just had hysterics.

o 0 o

When they reached the restaurant. Seto got out and claimed Joey's attention. "You'll like this place. The sea food is fresh, really fresh."

"They dip it out of a tank?"

"Yeah. One of my business associates told me about it."

Joey smirked at Tristan. They'd been in competition with each other 'before' to find the freshest sea food.

They were seated immediately and the waiter brought a menu. They studied the menu and Joey and Tristan both decided on lobster, Mokuba oysters and Seto shrimp. He acquired a taste for them from Joey.

The waiter took their orders and went away after Joey glared him into submission. Tristan wondered what that was about so he asked.

"I'm tired of every Tomcat, Dick-less and Harry-ass, hitting on Seto. All he does is ignore them, which makes them even worse. If I give them a few dirty looks they do their jobs then go away."

Tristan choked on his tea. "Dirty looks? How about incendiary. You nearly set that guys hair on fire."

"Well if they wouldn't flirt with my boy friend I wouldn't feel like shooting them. So there. Nyah!" Joey stuck out his tongue at Tristan.

"Nyah, yourself." Tristan returned the favor.

The food finally arrived and Seto turned pale. It arrived in a bucket still alive and flipping. Except for Mokuba's oysters which were shucked at the table and placed on his plate.

Joey stood up and motioned for the waiter to step aside.

He picked up the knife and grinned at Seto. He caught Tristan's lobster and whacked it in the head then cut it out of the shell, sliced it into neat slices and plated it. Then he started on Seto's shrimp. Seto watched in fascination as he dipped them out of their bucket and just chopped their heads off, he used his thumb to de-shell them and cut them up into bite sized chunks with the knife. All with some very interesting flourishes. He finished up with his own lobster and sat back down.

They ate slowly, dipping their food in various sauces. Joey's favorite was plain soy sauce with sesame oil. Mokuba favored curry, while Tristan liked wasabi. Seto tried several different ones and asked for the recipe for a ginger garlic sauce that he especially favored. It was neatly written on plain paper by the chief himself and delivered on a small tray. He thanked the waiter and the chief.

After tipping heavily they left for The Cedars.

o 0 o

Yugi, Tea and Serenity were the next to arrive.

They just came to The Cedars straight from the airport without any warning. And walked into a wrestling match between Joey and Tristan that had somehow wandered into the Audience chamber from the gym area.

They broke it up and Joey jumped Serenity grabbing her and hugging her enthusiastically. He hadn't seen her in forever. She immediately burst into tears.

"Hey! Don't do that. What'd I do? Tell me and I won't do it again. Please don't cry. Lil' Sis"

Serenity just sobbed harder. Joey cuddled and cooed at her until she finally managed to stop. Tristan handed her his handkerchief over Joey's shoulder. She dried her eyes and sniffled.

"I'm so sorry. I'd have written to you but Mom wouldn't let me. She said you'd turned out just like Dad. And . . . and . . . oh, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I . . . I don't deserve it. And after all you've done I wouldn't blame you a bit if you never spoke to me again. "

"Whoa, hang on. I love you. You're the only family I've got that's ever paidattention to_ me_ instead of what they think I am. You're forgiven. I figured Mom wouldn't let you write. But she sure could have. Where is she, by the way?"

Serenity sighed. Joey had maneuvered her onto the stairs as the nearest place to sit. "She went to America. Something about a job. She's trying to get back into the design studios. Dad quit paying alimony and support when I turned eighteen. So she has to go back to work."

Joey bit at his lip. Then just rushed his fence and threw himself over. "And how are you making it?"

"I'm working a part time job and serving as a live in housekeeper to the Yamagutchi's. Don't care for it much but it's the only job I could get and I want to finish school . . . Joey!"

Joey just dragged his phone out of his pocket and called Roland. "Roland, go to the Yamagutchi's and claim Serenity's stuff. Make sure you get it all. And bring it here. Find out which of the local schools is the best and enroll her. Uniforms and what not. Ok?"

"Joey you can't do that. What if Seto doesn't like it."

Seto just gaped for a second. "What if I don't like it? Serenity, you know better than that. I take care of my family. Joey's my lover. That makes you family. Don't worry."

Serenity blinked at Seto then smiled so happily that Seto had to smile back. "I'm so glad. You both deserve to be happy." Serenity got up and blew her nose firmly then walked up to Seto. "You better take good care of my brother. He's had enough grief in his life. Don't you give him any. Or I'll . . . I'll . . . talk you to death."

Seto hugged Serenity and grinned. "And I believe we've been rather rudely ignoring the rest of your party . . . Hello, Yugi. Tea. Please . . ." Seto motioned with his hand and smiled at the waiting twosome.

Yugi came forward and offered rather shamefacedly to hug Joey. Joey scooped the smaller man into his arms and squeezed. "Man Yugi. I'm glad to see you. You ok? You look a little tired . . . or something. Here . . . Seto where's my manners, we need to get them into the salon and get some tea and snacks. I'm starving."

Yugi gave Seto a speaking look over Joey's head. Seto didn't bother to try to keep anything from Joey. "What Yugi? He's getting better. He still looks bad but he looks better than he has for a long time. He's putting on weight. He eats everything in sight but the doctorsays that's to be expected. Don't worry. I've got my eye on him."

Yugi just sighed and went to put his arm around Tea. Tea sighed and scooted out from under it.

"Joey, I'm sorry. I talk and talk about friendship and then turn around and . . . I'm really feeling like a hypocrite right now."

Joey reached out and tapped her on the nose. "You love Yugi and want what is best for him. Being friends with a yakuza thug isn't good for anyone. All you wanted to do was protect him from himself. Didn't like it much, but I do understand. You have some serious groveling in your future. But I'm in too good a mood right now. I'm really glad to see you all. . . . " Joey turned and caught Tristan sneaking into the salon. "Tris' you leave some for me. Don't hog all the steamed buns."

Everyone followed them into the salon and settled in for tea, snacks and catching up.

o 0 o

"Seto?"

"Yeah?"

"You're hiding something."

"Yeah."

"Ok."

Seto smiled into the dark. Only a few short days ago Joey would have nagged at him until he was ready to tell just to shut him up.

"Joey?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

"Sure. Keep your secrets. You'll tell when the time's right. Right?"

"Right."

"Will I like it?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

o 0 o

Joey smiled happily. All his friends were here except Mai and her new husband. They were on their honeymoon. He sighed, then murmured. 'No honeymoon for me. No wedding . . . ah well, Wheeler. Be satisfied with what you do have." He didn't notice Seto hovering in the doorway with a mysterious smirk on his face.

Seto distracted Joey for one after noon by sending him shopping for Serenity.

"Joseph, you have to go into Tokyo and get Serenity her uniforms and books. . . the only place you can get the uniforms is not in a good neighborhood. So you'll have to go. I've got someone who can tailor them. Now go."

Joey groaned. "Ok. All right." Serenity made an anxious face." Serenity, don't look like that. When he calls me Joseph, I know he means business. I'll have to go."

Serenity glanced from Seto to Joey. "I want to go too. I don't want . . ." she trailed off at Seto's hot glare. "Ok. Whatever . . . just . . . if they're really horrible, he'll have to take them back."

Seto sighed. "Sorry Serenity, the school requires uniforms. Although they're not that bad. Dark blue skirt. White blouse and a school tie. You can wear pants if you'd rather. But I think both . . . don't you, Joey?"

Joey just sighed. "I did something. Seto what did I do?"

Seto put on his most blank face. The one Joey referred to as 'I just played the trump card face' "Joey, I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't feel that it is good for Serenity to go into the city just now. You're her brother, she lives with us. It's your duty to take care of such things. Go . . . I already have the car around for you. Roland will be going with you. He has instructions."

Joey rolled his eyes, then went up to change into street clothes from his ragged jeans.

When he came back down, everyone except Seto stared. He paused at the top of the stairs to look down on them puzzled.

He was handsome in a very masculine way. His Armani suit of angora and silk fit him like a well-tailored suit should. It stretched over his broad shoulders and nipped in to show off his slender waist. The trousers had a crease sharp enough to cut and they clung to his muscular thighs just enough without being too tight. His hair was neatly braided into a thick braid that reached to his mid back, and his bangs had finally been tamed into something resembling order.

Seto smiled at him and snickered softly as Joey glared sulkily back. "Do I have ta? I do' wanna go. I wanna stay here. I wanna show Yugi and Tristan the new firing range. I wanna show Serenityand Tea the 3-D assembly. Why do I haveta go alone?"

"Because she's your sister. And I asked you to. Don't sulk. If you're good and get back early I'll have Sakura make steamed buns for you. Your favorite shrimp and sweet bean paste one's. Now. No kiss for you. Your grammar went into the gutter. Get going. Love you."

Joey sulked even harder. "But . . . no kiss? That's . . . please Seto? Kiss? " Joey blatantly whined.

Seto sighed and gave in, kissing him gently, then turning him around and pushing him gently toward the door. Yugi and Tea waved and said good-bye with twitching lips, Serenity hung on Tristan's arm and hid her face in his shirt. Tristan just grinned like a loon.

o 0 o

Tristan and Yugi cornered Seto in his office to ask what was up.

"Ok, Kaiba what's up, and where's Mokuba. I thought he'd stick around for a few days."

"Mokuba is making arrangements for me, he'll be here in about an hour. Go entertain yourselves for a while. When Mo' gets back, meet me in the library, I have a favor to ask of all of you."

Mokuba arrived within the stated time and they gathered in the library for Seto's meeting.

"Ok here's the low down. I love Joey. More that I ever thought I could love anyone beside Mokuba." He paused to give his brother a loving look. "So. According to Japanese law and custom we can't be married in a religious ceremony. So . . . I've been researching.

"There have been several instances where two male members of clans with no daughters were joined in a contractual alliance. For all intents and purposes . . . married. I have copies of the contracts right here. I just need some help in surprising Joey. He's a very good detective. He'll figure out something . . . in fact he already has, but he's doing his best to be patient. So, distract him for two days so I can get everything in order. Please?"

Serenity and Tea squealed happily. Tristan and Yugi both just looked stunned, Mokuba smirked like Seto. Then everyone settled down to figure out how to keep Joey in the dark and out of the way until everything was arranged.

Yugi broke the happy glow with a question. "Have you proposed to him yet?"

"No. I'm waiting for the rings. Or should I do that tonight?"

Tristan frowned. "You ought to propose tonight. He'll be happier if he has some inkling of what's going on. He . . . sometimes needs time to . . . get his head into something. I . . ."

Seto cut him off with a sigh. "Yes, you're right. He'll be happier if I don't spring everything on him. Tonight then."

o 0 o

When Joey got back from Tokyo he walked into the small dining room in time to see Seto straighten his tie for the hundredth time. He gave Tristan a puzzled look but Tristan just smirked in a knowing way and jerked his head at the others.

Seto paced then turned to Joey. "Joey . . . I . . . love . . . dammit!"

Joey hurried to Seto's side. "It's ok. What is it? Who do I kill? Whoever made you this nervous is a dead man."

Seto sighed and wrapped his arms around Joey. He put his forehead against Joey's and closed his eyes. The others stayed quiet and watched in amazement as confident Seto Kaiba fumbled and mumbled.

"You . . . you're the one. The only one . . . I mean . . . I want . . . I need . . . "

Joey rubbed gently at Seto's back. "Easy, baby. Whatever it is you're trying to tell me . . . just spit it out. I'll fix it . . . so . . . You don't want me to move out?" Seto gasped and shook his head wide eyed. "Calm . . . I know better than that. Just tell me already."

"I . .." Seto took a deep breath. "I want a domestic contract." Seto held his breath.

"Oh, is that all? Ok. I'll sign whatever you want. I know you want to protect Mokuba. It's ok."

Seto smacked Joey on the head. "Dammit, Joey. I don't want to protect Mokuba he has plenty of money of his own. More than he could spend if he tried. I want to protect you. You ass."

"Oh . . . ok. Whatever. I really don't care about your money . . . and that didn't sound at all . . . uummm." Joey's eyes glazed over as he realized what Seto had just said.

"Ohmugod. Fuckin'shitona . . . Seto! You just asked me to marry you. You sure? Ya wanna lumber y' self up wit a dock side rough. Y' sure? Really?" Seto nodded solemnly. "Really? Sure?" Seto nodded again.

Joey's whoop scared birds off the roof.

Tea and Serenity smiled through romantic tears, Yugi and Tristan shook hands and slapped backs. Mokuba just grinned until it looked like his face would split.

"Gee. Oh, hell. I gotta . . . I mean . . . fuck . . . my mout'"

Seto smirked, 'Later."

Joey turned several shades of red and snarled. Tea squeaked, Yugi grinned at Tristan and Serenity just looked puzzled.

o 0 o

That was the last peaceful time for the next three days. Seto was distracted and snarly except with Joey. Mokuba disappeared right after breakfast each day and stayed away until just before supper. Joey poked and pried but didn't get very far as he was swept away as soon after breakfast as could be managed. He didn't object too much as he was sure Seto was planning something nice for their signing and he didn't want to spoil Seto's surprise.

So they, Yugi and Tristan and Joey, wound up at a mall to do some shopping. Joey groaned and clutched at Tristan. "Save me. I swear going shopping with Yugi is as bad as going shopping with any girl. We'll be here all day. I know." he held up one hand palm out. "You're keeping me distracted. Amusing the spouse. It's ok. I understand. But if I have to be tortured, you're here too, Buddy." Tristan made a face and groaned, he was even more aware of Yugi's shopping habits than Joey.

They followed Yugi around the mall for what seemed like hours. Then they ran across a group of school children, mostly junior and senior high school age, with a few younger. Their teacher recognized Joey and called them all to order.

"Rank up. Dress your lines. BOW!"

Joey flinched. The whole group bowed to him. He bowed back with a puzzled look. Tristan was ready to grab him and take off. Then the teacher addressed the group

"We are privileged to see this man. He is one of the heroes of our time. He has devoted years of his life to the thankless and very dangerous job of under cover police work. Remember we read about him in the newspaper." Joey vaguely remembered a back page article. "He broke the back of a yakuza family and stopped the import of illegal arms and drugs into our country. Making our lives much safer. Please thank him properly."

By now Joey was bright red and looking flustered, Tristan and Yugi had grins a mile wide. When the whole group started to applaud, he joined in. People on the concourse asked what was going on and when they were informed who Joey was they also began bowing and applauding. All Joey could do was bow back.

The mall security came to see what the noise was about and 'rescued' them, politely requesting the people to move along and allow Wheeler-sama to go about his business. Calls of 'speech, speech' persuaded Joey to say a few words.

"Well, I'm not good at this. I was trained to keep my mouth shut, not make speeches. But . . . I'd like to thank you all for this. It's this kind of thing that makes it all worthwhile. The knowledge that I _did_ do some good. I somehow made a difference. The police oath is 'To Serve and Protect' I did my best to do exactly that. I guess . . . well, the department wasn't so grateful. It's nice to know that you appreciate what I gave. I won't whine about sacrifices, I knew I'd have to make some to do my job. But . . . well. I'm gettn' maudlin so I'll shut up."

Joey bowed to the crowd and they all bowed back.

As he turned to go, he felt something against his legs and looked down. There at about shin level was a small boy. He reached out and wrapped his little arms around Joey's legs.

"Hey there, little guy. What's up?"

"Hug you. Don't be sad."

"I'm not. Not anymore. You lost?"

The little boy looked up at Joey and shook his head. "No Daddy around . . . there" The little boy looked around then pointed.

"What's your name?" Joey picked the little boy up and nodded to Tristan and Yugi. "Be back in a sec. I'll just get Shorty here back to his Pop."

Joey carried the boy back to his father, who was shocked to notice that he'd slipped his leash and thanked Joey profusely. Joey just gave him a short lecture on keeping his eye on the kid, 'they're slicker than a greased eel.' Then he ruffled the boy's hair and walked away. Back to Yugi and Tristan who were astonished to see how good Joey looked with an arm full of little boy.

"Well. That's that. Yugi, don't look at me like that. Tris' and Serenity will have kids. AFTER you're married. Or else. And you and Tea will have kids. So, just get ready for Uncle Joe to spoil them all rotten."

Yugi didn't miss the change of name or the sad expression that flitted over Joey's face.

The security chief for the mall interrupted them asking if they needed anything else. Joey turned to him and shook his head. The man turned slightly pale as he realized that Joey was, as always, heavily armed/ Joey just smiled at him.

"Relax. I'm not planning on starting WW III. I'm just not comfortable without them. I've worn harness every day for four years." Joey managed to look sheepish and stern at the same time.

I'm sorry sir. It's just that we don't . . . well . . . I don't even know how to shoot a gun. Do you have papers? It's mall policy, if we see someone armed we have to ask for paper.

Joey obligingly handed over his papers and watched as the man blinked then whistled. "Really? Any explosive? Any arm?"

"Yeah. Any. How'd you even tell I was armed?"

"Well, when you turned, your jacket stretched funny. We're trained to recognize the signs. Why?"

Joey grimaced. "I'm going to have words with my tailor. He was supposed to make sure that something like this didn't happen."

Yugi tugged gently on Joey's arm. "We better get on the way and stop bothering the gentleman. I'm sure he had duties to get back to."

Joey nodded. "Yeah. I know." He turned back to the officer and winked. "I'm sure you have better things to do, but if you don't mind, I'd like to trade a few war stories. And I'm sure that Tristan would like to hear them too. Wouldn't you, Tris'?" Tristan looked at Joey's grimace blankly for a second then came to.

"Yeah sure. I'd love it. Yugi, why don't you get whatever it was that Tea wanted, then catch up to us at the tea house in the food court. Ok?"

Yugi somehow got the feeling that he was missing out on something, but he agreed readily and walked off, whistling softly.

Tristan just sighed. "Wow. Saved by the whatever."

Joey turned to the officer and sighed. "Man you don't know. You don't have to hang with us if you really are busy . . . but shopping with Yugi? I'd rather take a beating . . . well, not really, but makes my feet hurt just thinking about it and he's too softhearted for cop stories."

The Chief grinned happily, most of his people would be interested in listening to Joey. He got his three best men on the walkie and told them to meet him at a smaller, more elegant tea house buried in the depths of the mall.

"How'll Yugi find us?"

"I'll have one of my people find him and tell him. He's rather easy to find."

So Tristan and Joey wound up drinking tea with five of the mall's best and swapping stories.

o 0 o

The next morning Joey kicked over the traces slightly. He didn't want to go back into the city and he wasn't interested in dodging Seto most of the day. Instead he decided to take a hand in his own entertainment.

After consulting with Sakura he took a pair of saddlebags to her and packed the carefully wrapped parcels into them.

"Seto? Hey, come up for breath for a second." Seto gave him a barely civil look. "I'm going to go for a horse back ride. Tristan and Yugi are taking Serenity and Tea into the city for some more shopping. If they'd told me last night, I'd have told them that I'm not a shopaholic and couldn't stand another day of shopping after yesterday. So, they're going, I'm staying . . . live with it. I'll be gone most of the day anyway. I'm going up to that valley that we saw from the chopper the other day. Can I come in for a kiss or should I just duck and cover?"

Seto sighed and came around the desk for a kiss and some cuddling before he went back to trying to write his nuptial contract. The contracts he'd gotten were not much help but they gave him a few ideas.

"Sorry. I'm trying to write our contract and not having much luck. I'm getting really frustrated."

"What's to worry? I give you every thing I've got and that's that. It's mine, I can do what I want with it. I don't need your money. If you go before I do, I'll be along soon . . . don't look like that. Give me my kiss and just write up a reasonable something or other. After all it's just a social contract."

Seto kissed Joey then sent him on his way. He returned to his desk with a few new ideas. What was his was his to do with as he pleased and he'd forgotten that for a moment. Mokuba had his own money. Joey had his. And he, Seto, had plenty to go around. He sighed happily, trust Joey to cut to the heart of things with his down to earth practicality.

Joey headed for the stables, carefully evading the others so that they didn't try to shanghai him into shopping. He smiled at the stable hand who came to help him and asked what horses were available.

"Well, we don't have many horses that are good for a beginner. But we do have some real nice steppers. You got experience?"

Joey shrugged. "I won't fall off."

The wrangler grinned. "Ok. Well. How 'bout. . . . m m m m m. . . . Kicker is Mr. Kaiba's personal mount, so you can quit droolin' over 'im. But we got Pet. He's a bit large, but you got long legs. He's a mutt. Part Morgan and part something big. Got spirit to spare. Good natured though."

The man led the way deeper into the stables and showed Joey a black horse with a head like an Arabian but built more like a Budenny and he definitely had some sort of larger ancestor somewhere.

Pet was nearly fifteen hands high and sturdily built. He was, in other words, very big. Joey eyed him for a moment then said. "Well, bring him out. I'll take a look at him."

When he was led out he immediately tried to nuzzle Joey.

Joey pushed his head away gently and looked him over better. He was in good shape but showed signs of not having been ridden regularly.

"Not ridden lately is he?"

"No, sir. He's a good horse but he's tall enough that the riders are a little hesitant with him, so he gets away with stuff and then they get even more nervous. . . vicious cycle. You like him?"

Joey nodded. "Yeah. He'll play me up a little, then find out that I'm not falling for that shit. I think he's just playful and bored. Saddle him up and I'll let him know who's boss."

"He might buck a little." The stableman didn't want any blame if the young master fell off.

I rodeoed some at The Farm. Angola Rodeo teaches a guy to have glue pants. Don't worry about me. He could crow hop and sidewind all over and I'll stay on."

So they saddled Pet together and Joey tossed his saddlebag onto the skirt and snugged it down. He mounted and checked his leathers. They were just a bit short so he started to dismount to lengthen them. The stableman stopped him with a grin and did it for him.

Pet, knowing a good rider when he felt one, decided not to show off any of his tricks and behaved himself. Joey's firm but gentle hand let him know that it wouldn't be tolerated.

Joey headed him up hill, into the inviting trails toward a small valley above the donjon plateau. He rode for nearly half an hour, presenting a handsome picture mounted on the big horse.

He rode like he was part of the horse, easily adjusting to the uphill angle. When they reached a stream, Joey encouraged Pet gently with a pat to the neck. Pet snorted softly and waded in without any more protest. They crossed and entered the pretty valley.

Joey dismounted and loosened the saddle. After removing the bridle and clipping a lead to the halter he pulled from the saddlebag he ground tied Pet and let him crop at the grass.

Joey spread the ground cloth and set out his lunch. Sakura had sent sandwiches, fruit, cheese and tea. He settled down happily to eat and just be for a while. No one wanted anything, no one needed anything. He could see around for at least a quarter mile in any direction and there was no way into the valley except the way he'd come.

He sat easily on the cloth eating and relaxing, watching Pet graze, the clouds drift by. Birds swooped after bugs and sang. The sun was warm, the breeze was cool. Joey ate the fruit and cheese then started on the tea and his sandwich.

He was munching on his sandwich and digging into the saddlebag with one hand when Pet came over to poke at his shoulder with his nose. Joey turned around and tugged gently on the drop line.

"You can't be hungry. I know you got fed this morning." Joey finished his investigations and produced an apple. "But here. You can have this. I think it's for you anyway. I had a pear and apple salad. With nuts."

Joey offered the apple to Pet who took it, crunching energetically. And slobbering all over. Joey groaned and ducked, just missing being slobbered on.

"See if I ever give you another apple. Carrots for you from now on. Slobber monster."

Joey laughed at his antics as Pet finished up his apple and continued to lip around in the grass looking for bits he had dropped. He now had green slobber instead of regular, strings of which were hanging from the corners of his mouth. Joey grimaced. This was going to be a mess to clean up, which he had to do before putting on the bridle again.

Joey finished his sandwich and tea and cleaned up his things. All he left in the tiny valley was some crushed grass and a crust of bread. He repacked his saddlebag and tossed it over Pet's back then prepared to rebridle him.

The only difficulty in bridling Pet was the slobber, but Joey easily wiped it off with a handful of grass. Which Pet immediately tried to eat. Joey wouldn't let him, deciding that there was enough apple juice in the slobber to bring about another bout of drooling.

Pet didn't object to the bridle and didn't blow when Joey started cinching up the girths. Joey mounted swinging into the saddle easily.

A gentle kick sent him into a collected canter and back down the trail in good form. Joey settled into the rocking canter with a light heart and a happy smile. Something really good was going to happen, he could just feel it.

O 0 o

The day finally came and Joey was ecstatic. All he wanted to do was sign the contract and get on with things.

Torrace's face was the first sign that something special was up. He came to get Joey early. Seto was already up.

"Sir, this way please."

"Umm, breakfast?"

"It will be ready in a moment. You need to be in and out of the shower and do your meditation. I have been instructed to see that you are relaxed. The ceremony starts at two." Torrance consulted his watch. "It's nine now. That gives you time to do some yoga and meditate, have breakfast and start getting ready. Mr. Kaiba has given instructions as to what you're to wear. Lunch is to be in familia. Scoot!"

Joey grinned at Torrance. "Ok. On my way to the shower. Then I'll head down to the gym. Put out hakama for me. I'll do tai chi today and meditate. Don't feel like yoga. Don't want to roll around on the floor. I'm a little too restless. If I'm going to meditate, I'll have to move around more."

After showering Joey went downstairs to the gym area and did an hour of tai chi, moving through ever more complicated forms until he was sweating. Then he settled siza to meditate. He dropped into a deep meditation so easily that he didn't even notice the passage of time.

When Yugi poked his head in to see what Joey was doing, he frankly stared. Joey looked so serene, kneeling on a zabuton, his gaze fixed on the middle distance. Tristan slipped up behind Yugi and whispered. "Wouldn't think he's capable of some of the things he's done, huh. Watch out if you get close to him. Let him know you're there before you get into arms reach of him."

Yugi's eyes got big. "That bad?"

"Worse. Just be really careful. I'll get his attention. I hate to interrupt his meditation because it's so good for him." Tristan approached Joey carefully and spoke softly. "Joey? You need to . . . come back."

Joey's eyes snapped to Tristan's face, sharp and clear. "Hey. Tris'. What time is it? I really went away there. Feel good. Hungry."

Tristan smiled at his friend. "You're always hungry. It's nearly lunch. In fact you probably should wait until after lunch to change. Be better anyway, save a change of clothes. Come on."

Joey stood up and draped an arm over Tristan's shoulders. Yugi put his arm around Joey from the other side and they headed for lunch, which was being served buffettstyle on the terrace.

Seto settled himself next to Joey and took his hand. Mokuba had finished everything in good time Seto was happy with everything and only hoped that it made Joey happy too. Little did he ever realize that Joey would have been happy with a dock side hovel and a single bowl for their rice.

They ate and argued about games and laughed. Everyone was waiting for the new Duel Monsters game to come out.

"Well, it'll be out in three months, give or take. This honeymoon is going to put it back a bit. I don't like to set a firm release date just because of this sort of thing."

Yugi eyed Joey for a moment. "And you know about that because?"

"Well I wrote the thing, didn't I? I supervised the development of the graphics and designed about half the new cards. So . . . yeah . . . I now about it. That's where most of my money comes from. I got some from the department. Back pay, vacation pay, and hazardous duty pay. Nearly didn't get any of it, but Seto put the screws to them with the help of my boss. But it didn't mount to a hill of rice next to what I made on the last game and what I'll make on this one as developer . . . well, it's kind of scary."

Yugi opened his mouth, closed it and then made a tiny wheezing noise. Tea frankly goggled.

"You. . . developed. . . designed. . . oh, my."

Serenity was frankly delighted. "Oh, Joey. I'm so glad. I knew you weresmart. Smarter than . . . I mean . . ." She rolled her eyes at a snickering Tristan and whined. "Help a gal out here."

Tristan just shook his head. "Not a chance. I want to marry you so I better not piss off the brother-in-law. At least not yet."

Joey snorted. "You better keep your hands off her until you do. I catch you canoodling in a corner and you won't have anything to canoodle with. Get me?"

Tristan gave Joey a pained look. "Yeah, I get you. Not that I would anyway. Kissing is one thing, getting into trouble is another. You can trust me, you know that."

"Yeah I do. But I'm her brother and guardian; whether she's legal or not. And I'm not going to take any chances even with you."

Serenity turned red, but Tristan just patted her arm and handed her some more tea.

Lunch broke up just then and everyone left to get ready for the ceremony.

Seto took Joey back to their quarters and straight into the shower.

"You look so sexy in that hakama. God, it's all I can do not to tear it off you. Shower, now."

Joey grinned. "Getting a little commanding here. Like it. We got time to . . . mmmffff" Joey sighed into Seto's mouth, this was getting good.

"No. We don't have time. Not if I'm going to wash your hair and dry it properly. And I want you to leave it down, so it has to be dry . . . don't argue." So Joey didn't, he just submitted to Seto's washing and drying. And fussing. It felt good.

Seto made quick work of washing his own hair but after he'd dried Joey's, Joey insisted on returning the favor. Seto enjoyed the combing and blow drying just as much as Joey did, even if his hair was quite a bit shorter.

After brushing and fixing hair they both went back into the main room where Yukari and Torrance were waiting. Joey was startled to realize that instead of western style suits, they were both going to be wearing formal Japanese wedding costume. All he could do was grab Seto and kiss him.

"Wow. Will you look at that? Matching. And . . . " Joey carefully turned the left sleeve cuff up. "Custom made. Very slick."

Seto smirked. "Only the best for my life partner. Stop stalling and let Torrance help you get ready. We'll be late. Not a good omen."

Joey gazed at Seto for a second. "Didn't think you believed in all that stuff."

Seto shook his head. "I don't but you do. So . . . get ready."

After being helped into the kimono and unsplit hakama, Joey eyed the haori happily. Instead of the traditional black and gray. Or brown. Seto had chosen bronze the kimono was of a simple basket weave pattern, and the hakama were water marked silk which changed colors with the shifting light. But the haori was special heavy chrysanthemum brocade with the Kaiba Corp. logo embroidered where the house chop should be, but on the back was Joey's house chop. Giving him place of honor.

They were finallydressed. Joey hadn't remembered how many layers there were to a full formal kimono. The under kimono, the kimono then the obi, hakama, another obi and finally the haori. They both sighed in relief as Yukari and Torrance knelt to help them on with the tabi and house sandals. Neither of themwould be wearing geta as they weren't leaving the house.

Then Torrance carefully brushed Joey's hair into a golden cascade over his shoulders. The glittering gold curtain fell almost to his waist. Seto decided he was the luckiest man alive to have him. The shaft of sunlight he was standing in made his hair glitter like spun gold and the shifting colors of the kimono and haori emphasized his grace and power. He didn't even realize that he looked commanding in his own formal wear. Joey thought he looked like a god. With his glossy brown locks, deep blue eyes and extraordinary height set off with broad shoulders and a proud carriage he was a match for Joey in every way.

Seto led Joey to the audience chamber where he realized that this was more that just a simple ceremony. The crowd was impressive, they'd been arriving for the last two hours, carefully primed before hand not to arrive too early. Many of Seto's business acquaintances were there. Mokuba had invited some of his friends, Joey gave up, there had to be at least a hundred people there. He just turned his attention to Seto and his friends and forgot the rest.

They made their way to a large ornate table at the front of the room. Set up on a dais it was clearly visible to everyone in the room. Approaching the table, Joey saw that there were two pieces of paper placed just so on a blotter.

Seto picked up one of the papers and cleared his throat.

"As you all know. I am a homosexual. Jonouchi Katsuya has consented, much to my delight, to be my domestic partner. There is plenty of historical precedent for this arrangement. Therefore, I . . . we have invited you to witness the signing of our contract. I will now read it to you all as the law requires."

Seto read the contract, which was simple. He agreed to provide love, affection, and emotional support to Joey, care for him in old age and/or infirmity and left everything to him in case he predeceased Joey. And the contract stated that Joey did the same for Seto.

After Seto finished reading the contract there was a moment of silence then everyone began to applaud. Joey wondered if he could blush any harder.

Seto placed the page carefully back on the blotter then reached for the pen. He signed both papers with his name in both romanji and kanji. After sanding the signatures carefully he tapped the sand off into a tray provided for the purpose. He handed the pen to Joey and watched as he signed following Seto'sexample.Seto was rather startled to realize that Joey's handwriting wasn't nearly as bad as he remembered. Joey sanded and tapped, smiling in a completely silly fashion that made Seto want to kiss him right there.

"Joey would you please turn around?" Joey obediently turned and Seto took a tie from his sleeve, pulling Joey's hair into a high ponytail announcing. "This symbolizes the tie between Joe and I."

One of Seto's attorneys came forward and picked up the papers, examined them then put them back on the table. He lifted a small pot and poured red wax at the bottom then pressed in his seal. After waiting a moment to allow the wax to cool he rolled each paper in to a tight scroll and tucked it into a sandalwood tube. Then he handed Joey and Seto each their copy of the contract. Seto handed Joey the pen and turned to the gathered people.

"We are now contracted for life." He reached into his sleeve and took out two rings. The rings were of titanium with a platinum insert. In the insert were five quarter carat diamonds. He gave one ring to Joey who took it with a shaking hand. Seto took Joey's left hand and slid the ring onto his ring finger. Joey took Seto's hand and carefully slid the ring on his finger, then he kissed Seto, a careful, public sort of kiss, which Seto returned. Then he announced, "Please . . . celebrate with us. There is a buffetand servers will begin circulating with drinks. Champagne, and mixed. As well as wine, saki, and beer. Please."

Seto motioned toward the banquet hall and watched as people began filing past them into the room, every one of them bowed to the happy couple and offered congratulations and best wishes.

The party lasted long into the night with the last of the celebrants leaving just after dawn.

O 0 o

Six weeks later.

Joey looked up from the paper he was reading to see Seto coming through the balcony doors with a handful of papers and a sour look on his face.

"What's up, love. Can't be that bad, can it?"

Seto snorted. "Well, Masahiro is arguing with Mokuba again. Mokuba wants to replace him. But getting him out is going to be a nuisance."

"Why?"

"He owns shares. Quite a few voting shares. Unless he's been stupid enough to sell them to support his extravagant life style. He lives better than we do."

Joey smirked happily. "Well. I know for a fact that he doesn't own shares anymore."

Seto made a questioning noise around his croissant.

"Yeah. Because I bought them about three weeks ago. So go ahead and give him the boot. Oh, and while I'm thinking of it. Between Mokuba's ten percent, your fifty one percent and my six percent. We've pretty much got the board of directors in our pockets. Nice huh."

Seto swallowed his coffee before he choked on it. Between them they now owned sixty seven percent of the voting stock. No one else owned enough or could gather enough proxies to out vote them ever again.

Seto gazed at his lover and partner. They were rather ridiculously happy and were taking the grand tour.

Seto stood up and walked over to the railing. He leaned on it for a moment looking at the Paris skyline then he turned to Joey.

"Joseph, are you happy?"

"Seto, I've answered that question every day for six weeks. Yes, I'm happy. Happier than I ever thought to be. We're rich, not that that is so important except for not worrying about things like food and rent. We both have jobs we like. I don't . . ." Joey looked up as Seto clasped his shoulder.He put his hand over Seto's and smiled as their rings clicked together gently.

"Well, I'm so happy it ought to be illegal. Would you like to go to Momart this after noon?"

Mmmm Yeah. There's some jewelry I want for Serenity. And I saw a jacket I want."

Seto smiled. "Yes. We'll go to Armani as well. You've quit wearing harness as well as gaining twenty pounds. It looks good on you. You don't look anorexic any more but you need a complete new wardrobe."

Joey grinned at Seto and finished his coffee.

O 0 o

Six months later

"Seto, I need to get back soon."

"Why?"

"I've got another game on my mind and it won't let me alone."

"Ok. I need to get back too. Mokuba needs to get off so he can go back to school. Time we went home."

"Yeah." Joey got a dreamy expression on his face. "Home. So good."

Seto kissed Joey gently and sighed. "Home sounds good to me too."

So they went home to Japan.

O 0 o

Looks around, wibbles. Wah! Its all over. Done! Finished! I can't believe it.

Sitting siza means that you kneel back on your heels with your feet flat, instead of with your toes turned under. It's easier on the feet for long term meditation.

Brightens. But. I have other stories. I've still got to finish The Price They Paid. And then I'm starting another GW. I think I'm calling it The Sampson Effect.

For a better idea of a Cohabitation Contract go here: http/ 248 reviews it's not possible to thank everyone individually. But thank you so much to every single one of the people who took their time to review my story. It means more to me than I can ever say.


End file.
